


The end of the world

by valulalu



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 167,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valulalu/pseuds/valulalu
Summary: DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me except for the original characters like Henry, Sam, Paris, Athens and Benjamin.SPOILERS: This story comes right after “Viva Las Vegas” in Season 2.NOTES: I wrote this story over 10 years ago, so bare with me throughout the different chapters. I promise you my writing gets better :)The original story is in Spanish (my mother tongue) and translated recently so I apologize for any mistakes you may encounter.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Alex Whitman, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans/Original Character(s), Liz Parker/Other(s), Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker, Max Evans/Tess Harding





	1. Sudden Abandonment

_ MAX (VOICEOVER): Previously, on Roswell… _

_ We see different flashbacks from previous episodes. From “Max to the Max”: _

_ ISABEL: I think he’s right. I mean, we are paired together just like in the pods. Max and Tess, me and Michael. _

_ From “Destiny”. _

_ LIZ: So everything Nasedo told me was true. You and Tess were meant to be together. _

_ (...) _

_ LIZ: Max, the day that you saved my life, your life just ended. _

_ MAX: No, that was the day my life began _

_ Flashback from “The end of the world”: _

_ MAX: I need you to help me fall out of love with you. _

_ Flashback from “Ask Not”. _

_ MAX: It's not that I dislike you. _

_ TESS: You don't have to spare my feelings. Nasedo taught me not to get wrapped up in... this. It's not really who I am. I'm not human. Neither are you. _

_ MAX: It's the only life I've ever known. _

_ TESS: That's not true. You lived another life, Max... a life completely different from this one... a life when you loved me. _

_ We fade to black and start listening to the first chords of: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Connection”, Elastica _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilKcXIFi-Rc) _. _

_ Aerial shot of a luxury hotel. We zoom in on the balcony that has the curtains open to let the light in. Inside, we do a broad overview of the best suite available at the hotel. Sitting on the bed, we find Maria DeLuca browsing a magazine while she speaks on her cellphone. She is dressed with a sky-blue silk pajama and her long hair is tied in a ponytail. She looks about 27 years old. _

MARIA: No, no and no! I already told you, Henry, I don’t want to sing with her. That woman is too old to continue with her career, she doesn’t know what else to do to get attention.

HENRY  _ (offscreen) _ : Maria, you have to consider how much money you could make with this.

MARIA: I don´t care! I sing alternative-rock, not that shit pop music she makes.

HENRY  _ (offscreen) _ : Maria, please…

MARIA: No, and that is my final answer.  _ (She drops the magazine on the bed, gets up and walks toward the closet, where she starts looking through her clothes. We can see on her face she is tired of the life she is living) _ I don’t get it, don’t I pay you enough already? We are the most successful band on the planet, I don’t need this shit.  _ (She takes a t-shirt from the closet and throws it over her shoulders). _

HENRY  _ (offscreen) _ : Okay, Maria, I’m not going to insist with this anymore.  _ (Pause) _ Remember you have a meeting in an hour with-

MARIA  _ (interrupting him) _ : With the director to sign the contract for the movie. Yes, I know, I’m not that dumb, I can remember my own meetings.  _ (She takes her cell phone headphones off and throws them on the ground. She closes the closet door and looks at herself in the mirror. She lets a sight escape her mouth, walks toward the bed and falls on it, head down). _

_ We cut to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Champagne Supernova”, Oasis _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6cyIG0CRQg) _. _

_ Day - Filming set in a Hollywood studio. _

_ Alex Whitman is sitting on a chair looking at the time on his watch with a coffee mug on his right hand. He calls his assistant. _

ALEX: Sam!

_ A young girl, tall, with long black hair and black framed glasses appears. _

SAM: Yes, Alex.

ALEX: Did you get the magazine?

SAM: Yes, here it is.  _ (She picks up the magazine from a pile of papers she is holding and gives it to Alex. While she talks, Alex looks through the magazine) _ It’s what everyone is talking about.

ALEX  _ (reading the magazine) _ : Sometimes you need this kind of publicity. It’s amazing how people would believe anything these days. Like  _ I _ would ever want to marry  _ her _ !  _ (He slaps a page on the magazine where we see a picture of Alex and a very attractive model, posing together) _ Can we start shooting already?

SAM: Not yet, Maria is at the meeting with the movie director and Kyle can’t get out of the airport.

ALEX: Oh, God, this is going to be the longest day ever!

_ He gets up off the chair and we see it has his name written on it. He walks toward the catering table and looks around a little bit. He picks up a salami and cheese sandwich. A blond woman next to him pours herself some coffee. Alex looks at her for a while. _

ALEX: Do I know you?

_ The woman turns around and we notice it is Isabel Evans. _

ISABEL  _ (smiles) _ : Isabel Evans Guerin, at your service.

ALEX: Evans...huh? I thought I recognized you from that movie, “Rebelion”, is it? Fantastic movie! Really loved it.  _ (He extends his hand)  _ I’m Alex Whitman.

ISABEL: Yeah, I know. I’m the model in your music video.

_ Sam appears in the scene. _

SAM: Alex, I need you for a minute.

ALEX: Okay.  _ (To Isabel) _ So, I guess I’ll see you later?  _ (He extends his hand to shake hers) _ It was a pleasure to meet you.

_ Isabel shakes his hand. _

ISABEL: Likewise.

_ Alex turns around and starts walking away from Isabel. Suddenly, he turns around at the same time Isabel does and they look at each other, a little bit scared. _

ISABEL: Alex?

_ Alex drops his cup of coffee from his hand, which spills all over the floor. The scene ends and we cut to: opening credits with guest actors Adam García and Carly Pope. _

_ We return from the credits with: _

_ Day - VIP lounge of an airport. _

_ Kyle is standing in front of a large window, looking out at the tracks. A woman approaches the coffee machine and looks at it. Kyle turns and speaks to him: _

KYLE: They still don't know when we’re going to board?

_ The woman turns around and we see that it is Tess, with her hair longer than usual, dressed in a gray skirt suit piece. _

TESS: No.

KYLE: Crap! _ (He takes a deep breath and looks again at the slopes where more and more snow falls).  _ Right now I should be shooting a music video and I'm stuck in an airport because no one saw that storm coming...

TESS: I should be at a press conference and I can't get out of this damn city. I have many people waiting for me.  _ (Tess sits in one of the armchairs with her coffee. She takes some black-framed glasses out of her purse and starts to read a newspaper on the coffee table). _

_ Kyle sits next to Tess and puts his elbows on his knees. Then he begins to contemplate her carefully, as if remembering something. _

KYLE: I know you ...

TESS  _ (smiling):  _ I don't think so.  _ (Holds out his hand)  _ Tess Evans, delighted.

_ Tess goes back to her journal, obviously trying not to look him in the eye. Kyle continues to stare at her in surprise. Trying to remember something that he obviously can't. _

_ Flash of "Ask not": _

_ TESS: Calvin Klein! I approve. _

_ End the flash. _

KYLE _ (opening her eyes wide):  _ Tess, what the hell was that ?!

_ We stay in Tess's face, who is surprised to drop the glass of coffee that stains her skirt. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

__

_ Day - The camera focuses on a trailer door. We see a hand that knocks three times and seconds later the door opens, revealing Isabel behind it. _

ISABEL: Alex! What are you doing here?

_ We see that the one who knocked on the door was Alex, who quickly enters the trailer and closes the door behind him, not without first checking if someone was watching them. _

ISABEL: Is something wrong?

_ Alex begins walking from one to the other side of the trailer, hands on his head. _

ALEX: I have these images in my head that I don't know if they are true ... Is this a dream? What am I doing here? Who I am?!

ISABEL: Alex, please calm down. I know even less than you.

_ Isabel grabs Alex by the shoulders and forces him to sit in a small chair against the wall of the trailer. Then she sits down next to him and takes him by the hands. _

ISABEL: I am not going to deny you that I am scared, very scared.

ALEX: Is it true?

ISABEL _ (looks at him confused):  _ What is true?

ALEX: The memories I have in my head ... you ... and I ... together. Roswell. Pierce. The skins...

ISABEL _ (swallows hard, she finds it hard to believe what's going on):  _ I don't know.

_ The scene ends by focusing on the face of Alex, who shows fear. _

_ We come back with: _

_ Day - A laboratory. _

_ We see Liz Parker, with her hair tied back in a ponytail, looking through a microscope and taking notes on a notepad next to her. The door opens and a tall man enters the room, dressed with a white apron as well as Liz. He approaches her and we see that it is Max Evans, _

MAX: Elizabeth Parker, right?

LIZ _ (puts her pencil down and looks up at Max):  _ Yes, how can I help you?

MAX: I'm Max Evans ... we will be working together this month. I think the department should have noticed you on this.

LIZ _ (remembering):  _ Right ... right. _ (holds out her hand)  _ I’m sorry. It will be a pleasure to work with you, Dr. Evans.

_ Max holds out his hand. We see a flash from "Pilot": _

_ Max: You broke a bottle of ketchup when you fell. Please do not say anything. _

_ Finish the flash. _

_ LIZ: Max... _

_ MAX: Liz ... _

_ The scene ends and we change to: _

__

_Music:_ _Continuing of_[ _Champagne Supernova”, Oasis_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6cyIG0CRQg) _from Kyle and Tess’ scene._

_ Henry (Maria's manager), Maria and other people are sitting around a large round glass table. Several men get up from the table leaving Maria, Henry next to her, and two more people alone in the room. Maria waits for the men to leave and close the door behind them before she starts talking. _

_ All this happens with the camera on Maria. There are two people with their backs to the camera and we cannot see who they are. _

MARIA: Listen to me, there are several things that I want to clarify before we move forward. No exaggerated kissing, no sex scene, no nudity and no stupid love story. I want it to be a serious movie. I will not accept a larger amount of money just to film one of the scenes I mentioned. I am a very serious woman ... although sometimes it does not seem like it  _ (she smiles at one of the men in the room). _

_ The camera turns and finally see the other people in the room. We find out one of them is Michael; next to him there’s a man who is writing things down on a sheet. _

MICHAEL: I have no problem with that,

MARIA: Very well ... I think we are going to work very well together, we understand each other. _ (smiles at him again)  _ Where do I sign, spaceboy?

MAN _ (shows him a piece of paper):  _ Here _. _

_ Michael looks at her in total surprise. Maria takes the pen that the man has lent her and looks up. No one understands what is going on. _

_ The scene ends and we go to commercials. _

_ We return from the commercials with a close-up of a double door, closed. We hear several voices from the other side, it seems that there is a heavy conversation going on. _

_ We move to a shot from the other side of the door; it is the living room of a hotel room, which seems to be the same one where we saw Maria before. Liz Parker and Alex Whitman are sitting on the couch, the two of them looking at the other people in the room, not speaking. Isabel Evans is sitting in a wooden chair, next to the couch, rolling and unrolling a handkerchief. Max Evans stands next to his sister, resting a hand on her shoulder. Maria DeLuca is standing in front of the balcony window, looking at the city, while playing with her necklace. Tess Harding is standing on the other side of the living room, next to Kyle Valenti. Michael Guerin is sitting in a chair just like Isabel's, next to the balcony and close to Maria. _

ISABEL: This is not right _... (she finishes rolling the handkerchief once again)_ it is not right _at all_ _(she begins to unroll the handkerchief again)._ Yesterday everyone had a life and now we wake up _... (looks at her body and stops what she was going to say)_ I do not like this.

_ Max squeezes his sister's shoulder. _

MAX: No one likes this.

_ Isabel suddenly stands up and starts screaming. _

ISABEL: Don't you understand ?! This is not what I want! Yesterday I thought I had two lives ... with my life on Earth and my life as Vilandra in Antar. And now ... now I have three! This is not OK! We can't just sit here wondering why this happened! I want my life back!

MAX: Isabel ... please ... you need to calm down a bit.

_ Isabel sits down again, covering her face with her hands. _

ISABEL: I want to go home ... I'm an 18-year-old girl ... I don't even know how a 27-year-old should act ...

MICHAEL: I think the best thing would be to go back to Roswell ... We can try finding answers in the Granilith.

LIZ: How are we going to do that? Most of you are surrounded by people all day and harassed by fans all the time; It will not be that easy to sneak out to another city. Besides, we don't even know which one of the two lives is true ... maybe this is the real one and the other one we think we lived was some kind of alternate universe.

ALEX: That could make sense ... 

KYLE: It makes sense, but I don't think anyone is happy with this life ...

TESS: It's like the incident in the Crashdown never happened. As if Liz had never been on the verge of death. As if we had never spoken even though we all lived in Roswell.

_ Michael looks at Tess strangely, as if that comment meant something, but he doesn't know what yet. _

MICHAEL: And you're married to Max ... and I'm married to Isabel ...

TESS: Are you implying something?

_ Maria, who had been silent throughout the conversation, turns around, still playing with her necklace, and finally speaks. _

MARIA: These are our dreams ... or at least something close to that. Something or someone must be doing this so that each one of us gets to live the dream of their life. I mean ... I always wanted to be a singer, and now I am. Each one of us has a successful career and a perfect match ...

_ Everyone stays silent for a moment. _

MAX: We go back to Roswell right away, where it all started. We need to know what happened.

_ Tess nods, walks up to Max and hugs him. Max watches Liz’s face, who followed the entire movement of his now wife and bites her lip. Michael, who had also watched Tess, stands up from the chair and approaches Maria. _

MICHAEL: Everything will be fine ... I promise.

_ The scene ends and we change to: _

Music: [“ _Dream a little dream of me”, Ella Fitzgerald._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwYKqA_j2M8)

_ Night - Wide shot of a mansion. A BMW car approaches the house and parks by the door, a man in a suit and a woman in a long dress get out. The man hands over the keys to a young man, who’s the valet. _

_ We continue with an overview of the main hall of the mansion. We are touring the place and we understand that a charity dinner is happening. Maria, Alex and Kyle, holding glasses in their hands, are talking to a group of producers. Liz is sitting in a chair next to the food table: she clearly does not look very comfortable in the environment. Tess approaches the table and smiles at her. We continue “walking” around the room and we see Isabel, beautifully dressed in a long purple dress and with her hair tied up in a bun, talking and smiling to another group. She excuses herself and starts looking for Alex around the room. She finally finds him, leaves her empty glass on a waiter's tray and touches Alex's shoulder. _

_ He turns around and she takes him by the hand. _

ISABEL: I needed to talk to you.

ALEX: Okay...

_ She leads him to the balcony where there is no one outside. _

ISABEL: I ... I don't know what to do. Max is driving me crazy; I can't take it anymore. I know he is our Leader, but ... it bothers me so much that he is always so calm. How can I stay calm when I have three different lives to live and I don't know which one is the real one? _(Pauses)_ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be dumping all of this on you.

ALEX: You don't have to apologize for anything.

ISABEL: if I had never let you in my life… none of this would have happened to you. I’m so sorry for making your life so crazy.

ALEX: I don't care, Isabel. 

ISABEL: But-

_ ALEX (interrupting her):  _ No matter what you say, it's not your fault, it never was and never will. I choose this, too.

_ Isabel takes him by the hands. _

ISABEL: Thanks.  _ (She takes a pause)  _ You know? When we were dancing ... in Las Vegas ... I realized that it always ends like this for me.

ALEX: How?

ISABEL: Me, alone, looking for some shoulder to cry on. And it's always you who-

ALEX _ (interrupting her again):  _ I’ll always be more than glad to lend my shoulder for that.

_ Isabel smiles weakly at him. She takes his face with her hands and kisses him. _

_ The camera slowly zooms out from them and focuses on the entire balcony. Alex takes Isabel by the waist and they start dancing the song to the song that is playing at the party. A shooting star crosses the sky and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Several weeks later. _

_ Isabel is walking down the streets of Roswell, clearly enjoying being back in the city. She arrives at her house and enters it. There is nobody inside. It is the same house she used to live in and we have seen in previous episodes, only several pieces of furniture have been moved around and some decorations are different. She goes upstairs to her room and opens the door; she stands by the door but doesn’t enter the room. The camera takes on Isabel's face first, observing her room with disgust as it looks totally different from her "other" life. She takes a deep breath and finally decides to enter. She begins to walk around; her parents have placed posters of the movies she has starred in on the walls, as well as some pictures from magazines and advertisements where Isabel appears. Isabel watches everything, trying to find something that can connect it with her life. _

_ We see a flash of “Heat Wave”: _

_ Alex's dream, the two of them dancing. _

_ Flash from “Toy House”: _

_ ISABEL: (...) and you were wearing this yellow sweater. And I remember thinking that it looked like the sun. That you were like the sun. Mom, I don't know if you can understand this, but ... the day you and dad came for us ... that’s the day our lives began. _

_ The flashbacks end and we’re back to Isabel in her room. She brings a hand to her face, trying to control her crying. _

_ Flashback from “Skin and bones”: _

_ ISABEL: Alex, sorry. You know it's not you, It's just that with everything that's going on, the things on my mind, I can't think of being with a boy now. You know, any boy. _

_ The flashback ends and we return once again to Isabel, who is now sitting on her bed, crying uncontrollably. She lies down on the bed, picks a pink teddy bear and hugs it, and closes her eyes. _

_ Suddenly we see a hand with a black glove that covers her mouth. Isabel opens her eyes in fear. _

VOICE: Hello, Vilandra.

_ The camera focuses on a photo that is on the shelf in the room. In the photo, Isabel stands alongside Max, Michael, and Tess on High School Graduation day. Isabel, Max and Tess are dressed in blue robes and holding their diplomas. The glass in the photo frame breaks just where Isabel's face is. _

_ We cut to commercials. _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Day - The Evans residence. Isabel’s wake. _

_ Alex is hugging Maria. Michael is sitting in a chair with his head down and his arms on his knees. The camera goes down the hall, up the stairs, until it reaches Isabel's room, which looks the same as the previous scene. Max and Tess are sitting on Isabel's bed. Max has tears in his eyes and Tess is trying to comfort him. Liz enters the room. _

LIZ: Max ...

_ Max gets up quickly as he wipes away the tears on his face. Tess turns to look at Liz and nods at her. _

LIZ  _ (first looks at Tess, then at Max) _ : May I speak to you?

_ Max looks at Tess. She gets up, squeezes Max's hand, and then leaves the room. When she meets Liz, she lets her shoulder brush Liz’s body. _

LIZ  _ (approaching Max) _ : This is not normal.

MAX: I know.

LIZ: No, Max, you don't understand. They arranged everything to make it look like suicide. But ... why would Isabel want to commit suicide?

MAX: You mean ...

LIZ  _ (she doesn't want to say it, but she knows she has to) _ : An alien? Probably. You and I both know she would never have done this to herself.

MAX: I think Michael has an idea of who it may have been.

_ We cut to: _

_ Evans’ residence porch. Tess is standing a few meters from the door, looking at the street, her hands together at the height of her belly. There is a blank expression on her face. The front door to the house opens and Michael comes out. Tess, who is absorbed in her thoughts, doesn't hear him. Michael walks slowly towards her and stands next to her. Tess is surprised by his sudence presence, looks at Michael’s face and takes a step back. _

TESS: Michael! You scared me ...

MICHAEL: I’m sure Isabel was even more scared.

_ Tess looks at Michael with a strange expression on her face, not truly understanding what he means. Michael does not respond immediately, but keeps his hands in the pockets of his suit pants staring at the end of the street. _

TESS: You think I killed her, right? You think all this happening is my fault.

MICHAEL: You're finally married to Max and that’s the only thing that ever mattered to you ... 

TESS: Isabel gave her life for me on her birthday.  _ (Angrily) _ I would never do anything to hurt her!

_ Tess looks at Michael in disgust and walks away from him. She walk to the house and opens the door. Before entering, she turns to look at Michael with a worried expression. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Music: _ [ _ “Boys don't cry”, Plumb. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUh3Emy73ZA)

_ At night - Max is sitting on a bench in a plaza, the same one we saw in “The end of the world”. Liz is walking around the plaza, lost in her thoughts, when she sees Max. She slowly approaches him and sits down next to him, far enough away that she can't touch him, but close enough that Max doesn't think she rejects him. _

LIZ: Are you okay?

MAX  _ (without looking at her) _ : It's only been a week since she died ... I can't continue like this.

LIZ: You can tell there's a missing piece in our lives.

MAX: Isabel was everything to me. I would have given everything, including my life, for her. She was the only true family we had. I didn't even get to see with my own eyes the day he graduated. When she got married ... This life started two weeks ago for us, all that happened before are blurred memories. In none of the three lives could I share any of those moments with her.

_ Liz raises her hand and rests it on Max's shoulder, he turns his head and looks at her. The scene resembles that of Tess and Max that we saw in "The end of the world". _

LIZ: Still don't remember your life as Zan?

MAX: No ...  _ (pauses) _ May I ask you for a favor?

LIZ: Anything.

MAX: Can you tell me the truth ... about what happened that night I saw you with Kyle?

LIZ: Max ... I told you ... I slept with Kyle.

MAX: Liz, I don't know how we are going to get out of this, I don't even know  _ if _ we are going to get our of it. But that image I saw ... the memory I had of our marriage ...  _ that _ was totally real. I felt it.  _ (pauses again)  _ How did you know about the Granilit before I told you?

LIZ: I ...  _ (Liz starts to stand)  _ I can't do this, Max.

MAX: Tell me, please ... if not for me for Isabel.

LIZ: You can't put me in that position!

MAX: I know what happened involves her too, I just know.  _ Please _ .

_ Liz has a Flash from “The end of the world”: _

_ LIZ: What? Do you expect me to believe that the Granilit is like a machine? _

_ MAX OF THE FUTURE: It wasn't supposed to be, but it has a tremendous amount of power (...). _

_ (...) _

_ MAX OF THE FUTURE: (...) Serina said ... she will be friends with you one day. It has something to do with quantum mechanics, but in essence Max and I would destroy ourselves if we ever made contact. _

_ (...) _

_ LIZ: The end of the world? _

_ MAX OF THE FUTURE: Exactly. _

_ LIZ: What happened? _

_ MAX OF THE FUTURE: The closer you and I got closer, the worse things got with Tess (...). _

_ The flash finishes and we return to Max and Liz. _

LIZ: I have to go.

MAX: Do you want me to take you home?

_ Liz hesitates for a few seconds. _

LIZ: Yes, thank you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Music: _ [ _Boys don't cry, Plumb_](http://www.geocities.com/blenderious/Plumb-BoysDontCry.mp3) _ (continuing). _

_ Max and Liz are sitting in a black car, much more expensive than the jeep, in front of the Crashdown door that changed its name to "Sonic". The café also looks quite changed inside with a more elegant note. At that time, it is closed. Both Max and Liz are sitting facing forward, neither of them encouraged to say anything. _

_ Suddenly Max turns his head and watches the Café. _

_ Flash of “Pilot”: _

_ Liz's face when she hears the gunshot. Max runs to Liz, opens her waitress dress and places his hand on her to heal her. _

_ End of the flash. _

MAX: It's so weird how everything changed ... I can remember the day I healed you like it was yesterday.  _ (Pauses) _ Sorry for bringing you into this. I should never have gone up to your house that night ... I never should have ...

LIZ: Stop it, Max. That was one of the best days of my life. That one and every day that followed.

MAX: Even when Tess appeared?

LIZ  _ (pauses and looks him straight in the eye) _ : I always knew it was me.  _ (She hesitates for a moment and finally comes over to him to kiss his cheek)  _ Good evening, Max.

_ Liz turns to open the car door but Max takes her arm, returning her to him and kisses her on the mouth. _

_ We see mixed flashes of “The end of the world”; we see the images but we don't hear the voices. Max from the Future dancing with Liz. Max from the Future and Liz watching Max from Whitaker's office. Max sees Liz and Kyle in bed. _

_ End of the flash. _

_ Liz looks at Max with alarm on her face and rapidly gets out of the car. She hurries to the cafe doors, turns to look at Max for one last time before entering, and then closes the door. _

_ We cut to Liz inside the Café. The lights are off and Liz can't see much, so she gropes in the dark as she walks. We notice a shadow behind it. _

VOICE: Hi Liz ...

_ We see a hand with a black glove taking Liz and covering her mouth. We cut to: _

_ A photo frame with a picture of Liz and her parents. The glass cracks where Liz’s face is, just like we saw with Isabel. _

_ The scene ends and we cut commercials. _

_ We return from commercials to: _

_ Day - Livingroom at Maria's house, which looks the same as always. Kyle and Alex are sitting on the couch, playing with the Playstation, each trying to make the other lose. Maria is in her room, standing in front of a large mirror, wearing the old Crashdown uniform. She takes the headband with the antennas from a shelf and places it on his head. A tear escapes from her eyes and she dries it with her hand. She takes a deep breath and leaves the room. _

_ In the living room Alex and Kyle stop playing when they see Maria enter with the uniform. _

KYLE: I can't believe it!

ALEX: What are you doing?

MARIA: I wanted to know if it fitted ...  _ (she approaches the boys and sits in the armchair between them. Then she rests his head on Alex's shoulder). _ Can this be possible? I'm a 27-year-old but still feel and act like a 17-year-old ... What are we supposed to do?

_ The camera focuses on Kyle, who thinks. _

KYLE: We know that Max, Tess and Michael are looking for a solution to all of this, but what if they can't find it? Will we have to be stuck in these lives forever?

ALEX: Without Isabel? Impossible.

KYLE: What if this is our true life and we never realized it?

_ Alex and Maria look at Kyle with an expression that says: Don't even think about it. _

KYLE: Right, that's not even an option.

_ Suddenly we hear the doorbell ring, Maria gets up to answer and leaves the boys to go back to their game. We listen to a conversation in the distance in which we cannot distinguish what it's being said, and then we see Maria running into the living room and hugging Alex who has just got up. _

MARIA: No!  _ (Screams loudly and starts crying) _

KYLE: What happened?

_ Jim Valenti enters the living room. _

KYLE: What happened, dad?

VALENTI: There was an accident ... on the bridge.

ALEX  _ (first looks at Kyle, as if they already know what it is about, then asks fearfully) _ : Who?

VALENTI: Liz.

_ The scene ends with a close-up of Maria's face, who closes her eyes tightly when hearing the name of her friend and hides her face in Alex’s chest. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Sheriff Valenti's Office. We see the Sheriff with his head down. In front of him is Max, standing next to the modular, resting his arm on it. We notice him angry. _

MAX  _ (yelling) _ : You won't put that on the report! Liz did not commit suicide! There is no proof of that, none!

VALENTI: Max, calm down a bit. I don't know what is going on, I am really surprised by what you told me. That may be the reason why she did it. I'm not sure that she liked this life ... and, surely, with Isabel's suicide ...

MAX  _ (lifts her face and looks at him sharply) _ : It wasn't suicide.

VALENTI: This is what I have in the report. The two girls left notes apologizing to all their loved ones for what they were going to do.

MAX: Isn't that too coincidental?

VALENTI: You mean that an alien is killing them and creating a situation for everyone to believe that they committed suicide?

MAX: It makes more sense ... They were very depressed but never, for anything in the world, would they never have reached such extremes.

VALENTI: Statements by close people and family members lead to that conclusion. They were both having sudden mood swings and looked very depressed.

MAX: Those people don't know anything! Neither of them was close enough!

VALENTI: Max ... that's what I have to put; I do not have any other option. I can't lie, other people have already seen the files and there is no way to change them. I am so sorry.

MAX  _ (lowers his head, takes a few deep breaths, then looks at Valenti again) _ : It doesn't seem like you really are.

_ The camera focuses on the face of Valenti, who watches Max sadly, partly because of what is happening and partly because he does not know how to help him. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell Street. A car is parked on the shoulder and we see Michael and Maria inside. She is sitting in the driver's seat with her hands on the steering wheel even though the vehicle's engine is off. Michael is sitting in the passenger seat, staring at her. _

_ The camera focuses on Maria's face, whose eyes are read and we know she has been crying. _

MARIA: What are we going to do?

MICHAEL: I don't know ...

MARIA: Why did this have to happen? Why?!  _ (Maria puts her hands to her face and starts crying again). _

MICHAEL: Hey, hey ...  _ (he tries to calm her. He grabs her by the shoulders.)  _ We will get to the bottom of thi. I know it was not suicide and it was not casual murder. I'm sure it was an alien who did this ... someone like me.

MARIA  _ (lifts her face and stares at him) _ : No, Michael, don't blame yourself.

MICHAEL  _ (approaches her and kisses her on the forehead): _ Stop crying  _ (He kisses her nose.) _ Smile a little ... I love your smile.  _ (Maria tries to smile but can't and several tears start to run down her face again. Michael hugs her.) _

MARIA: I can't stop wondering who will be next ...

MICHAEL: Don't think about this. Think that Max is going to find a way to end this and Liz and Isabel are going to be with us again. You know that Max always finds the solution and solves everything.

_ On the radio we hear the first chords of: _

_ Music: _ [ _ Cranberries, “Just my Imagination”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHoHIL2ABVQ)

MARIA: Liz loved that song ... We used to sing it together when we worked in the Crashdown.

_ Michael looks her in the eye. He comes closer and kisses her gently on the lips. On his face we notice an expression of deep pain; he hates that Maria is going through so much suffering and would like to do something but can’t _

MICHAEL: Everything will be fine. I promise.  _ (He turns to open the car door and get out.) _

MARIA: Michael ... _ (Maria grabs his arm. He turns and smiles at him.) _

MICHAEL: I know.  _ (He gets out of the car and enters Max's house.) _

_ The camera stays with Maria, watching from the back seat. She starts the car's engine and starts driving down the streets until she reaches his house, humming the song on the radio as she drives. She parks at the door and removes her seat belt; she is about to get out of the vehicle when we hear a strange noise in the back of the car. Then we hear a voice. _

VOICE: Hi, Maria.

_ The camera cuts to a photo of Maria and Alex on stage, in the middle of a recital. Maria's face becomes blurred. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Next day - Noon. The same cliff in the desert that we saw in "The Toy House" and in "Crazy". Tess, Kyle, Michael, Alex and Max are there. _

TESS: This is going too far ... First Isabel, then Liz ... and now Maria.

MICHAEL: As if you ever cared about her.

_ Tess opens her mouth to say something but Max stands between them and stops them. _

MAX: You two, enough is enough. Don't fight anymore. You have to worry about finding a way out of all this. Probably the next one would be Tess, if it's only targeting women ... we have to be prepared.

ALEX: We have to go now to the Granilit, there’s no more time to wait.

KYLE: I agree with Alex, we can't wait anymore.

MAX: So ... come on.

_ Everyone starts walking towards the cars except Michael and Tess. He looks at her with hatred and she stares back for a few seconds, then runs to where Max is and hugs him as they walk. _

_ Michael lowers his head and puts his hands in his pockets. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ A few minutes after the previous scene. All five are inside the Granilit. Alex and Kyle look around the whole room, unable to believe what they are seeing. _

ALEX: So this is ...

MICHAEL: The Granilit.

TESS: I wish we knew how it works.

MICHAEL: We can try.

_ Michael, Max and Tess rest their hands on the purple cone and close their eyes. Alex and Kyle watch them as the light in the room begins to turn to the same color. Then it turns red, turquoise, and then orange. A force pushes Kyle and Alex to the walls. Tess takes her hand out and runs to Kyle. _

TESS: Kyle, are you okay?

_ Michael and Max are still holding hands as the light begins to turn yellow. Tess turns around and looks at them with a worried face. Max bolts up against the wall. Tess runs to him. _

TESS: Oh gosh. Max!

_ Max's nose is bleeding. Michael still has his hand on it. The light turns blue and a wind begins to blow inside the room. Tess puts her hand on Max's nose and the blood disappears. _

TESS: Now you're fine.

MAX: Thanks.

_ Tess helps Max to stand up. Seconds later, Michael withdraws his hand from the cone and looks at Max. _

MICHAEL: It doesn't work without Isabel ...

ALEX: Why did he reject you, Max?

_ The three aliens look at each other, not knowing what to answer. _

TESS: Let's go, Max ... I'm scared.

_ The five walkt out of the cave. The scene ends and we cut commercials. _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ At Night - Sheriff Valenti's Office. Max is there again but this time he is sitting in the chair in front of the desk. _

MAX: What are you going to tell me now? That your son committed suicide like Alex? Like Liz, Isabel and Maria? Is that what you’re going to tell me, what you believe?

_ Valenti looks up from the papers on her desk. _

VALENTI: They are all exactly the same.

MAX: Which proves that I am not crazy and that they did not commit suicide. There is a murderer on the loose.

VALENTI: I'm sorry, Max ...  _ (Wipes his tears away.) _ I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner.

MAX: Will you help us now?

VALENTI: Yes, I will ...

_ Max gets up from the chair. _

MAX: I'm so sorry about Kyle ...

_ Valenti nods and Max leaves the office. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Middle of the night. A small house in one of Roswell's suburbs. Max is lying in bed, with his eyes open, unable to sleep. Tess is sleeping next to her, hugging him. We see some images, which are the memories and thoughts from Max: _

_ Flash from "Pilot": _

_ LIZ: Are you an alien? _

_ MAX: I prefer the term "not from this Earth" ... _

_ Flash from "Heat Wave": _

_ MAX: I would have to do this ... (Max approaches and kisses Liz). _

_ We see some scenes from the White Room and Pierce. Then we see Liz running away from the cave in "Destiny". We see the first time he sees her in "Skin and Bones" on the street. The image of Liz and Kyle together in bed. _

_ Max gets out of bed slowly trying not to wake Tess up. He grabs a T-shirt from the chair and gets dressed. He leaves the room and walks down the hall to the kitchen. We see that there are some boxes around the house, as if they were just moving in or furnishing the place. _

_ He enters the kitchen and stands in front of the burners. He looks at his hand for a few seconds and then brings it closer to one of the burners which lights up with fire. _

_ He looks up at the cupboard and when he's about to open it, something in the corner of his eyes surprises him. He sees a white shoebox hidden at the top of the cabinet. He stands on tiptoes and pulls it out. He puts it on the counter and opens it. He starts taking out some photo frames and looks at them carefully. They are the pictureframes of Isabel, Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex with the cracked glass where their faces are in the pictures. Exactly the same ones that we saw before. _

TESS: Max, is something wrong?

_ Tess enters the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Max, startled, releases the picture frames, which fall to the ground. _

_ The camera focuses on Max's face, which is between angry, hurt and vindictive. _

MAX: You...

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Minutes later. Tess is in the back of a car, her hands tied behind her back. Michael is driving and Max is sitting next to his wife. _

_ Tess leans her head against the window. _

TESS: What are you going to do to me?

_ Michael stops the engine and gets out of the car. He opens the back door and takes Tess by the arm, forcing her to get out of the car. Michael pushes Tess through the desert. Some rays of sun have already begun to appear on the horizon. _

TESS: So Michael, the smart boy, now knows he's even smarter. He was not wrong when he thought that Tess had something to do with the death of Isabel and the others. You really are very smart, Mickey. But I don't care what you do to me now, because I already got to Liz's.

_ Max slaps Tess hardly on the face. She falls to the ground and Max thinks for a moment about what he just did; then, he lifts her up by grabbing the arm. _

MAX: Come on, Michael.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Tess, Michael and Max inside the Granilit. Tess still has her hands tied. Michael and Max are standing in front of her. _

MICHAEL: How does it work?  _ (Michael points to the purple cone)  _ How did you do this?

TESS: I don't know ..

MICHAEL  _ (screams) _ : How did you do it ?!

TESS: I already told you ... I don't know!

_ Michael wants to get closer but Max stops him. He approaches Tess and sits down next to her. _

MAX: Look, Tess, we are not going to hurt you, not like you hurt us. Let's try to do this peacefully ...

TESS: Oh everyone, quite! The great Max is talking! Max, the leader. Max, the perfect one. Max, the King. Do you want me to bow to you? You are so stupid ... You can't go back; no one can do it. The Granilit only serves to create a parallel universe, but you cannot go back to the universe you started with. But I think you were too worried about the perfect Liz Parker that you never set out to find that out, right? What did she have that I don't have? Starting with that she was human, of course.  _ (Pauses) I _ had to find some way for you to notice me, Max. I had nothing in my other life so it was easy for me to leave it behind. I used the River Dog stones combined with the orbs and the Granilit. The result was epic. 27 years of life together, Max. I could never have imagined anything better. But I did not count that one day we would all meet again. So I had to take more drastic measures ... It had taken me too long to get here and I wasn't going to let it go to waste.

MICHAEL: Why did you kill Isabel?

TESS: Vilandra was always a great competition at Antar. She never left me alone, even tried to kill me when she joined Kivar. If I killed her too, they would never have suspected me ... but I underestimated you, Mickey.

MAX: And you thought we were going to listen to you? Did you think we were going to want to return to Antar just like that?

TESS: It is the only option, Max. Either you come back, or you spend your whole life lamenting for poor Liz Parker. Can you believe it, Michael? Maria is dead. Dead. The only thing you loved in your entire life is buried three meters underground. Isn't that great?

MICHAEL  _ (furious): _ Shut up!

_ The camera cuts from inside the Granilit to the violet, dawn sky and the stars still visible in the horizon. We hear a woman scream. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Again inside the Granilit. Tess is lying on the floor, inside it is quite dark and we see everything with a greenish tone. Michael is no longer there. Max sits next to her, lifts her head and rests her on his legs. He starts stroking her hair slowly. _

MAX: I’m sorry, Tess. We surely had a beautiful life together.

_ Tess's face is stained with blood and she has trouble breathing. At the same time, she is crying. _

MAX: I'm going to stay with you until it ends. And remember, you were never alone; once you had me, even if you lost me, Zan always loved you ... very much. But I am not Zan.

_ Max continues to stroke her hair. Tess raises her hand and takes Max's strongly. He brings it to his lips and kisses it. Then she closes her eyes and rests. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael and Max are in a graveyard. Max is standing in front of a grave where we read  _ Elizabeth Parker. _ Max bends down to leave a red rose on top of it. He waves his hand over it and the rose turns white. _

_ Michael approaches and puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder. _

MICHAEL: Come on, Maxwell.

MAX: She was pregnant, did you know?

MICHAEL: Who?

MAX: She not only killed Isabel ... but she also killed your unborn child. Ten weeks, that's what Valenti told me.

MICHAEL: Come on, Maxwell. Don't torture yourself anymore.

_ Max wipes tears from his face with his sleeve. They start walking towards the exit. _

MICHAEL: How did ... the other Max ... go back in time?

MAX: I don't know ... Liz never told me.

MICHAEL: Do you think we can do that?

MAX: But we wouldn't be going back to our normal lives. We would only be going back in time to when we all met again.

MICHAEL: But if we find the way maybe we can go back and stop Tess from killing Isabel and the others.

MAX:  _ If _ we find the way.

_ The two continue walking as they approach the cemetery gate. We start hearing music: _ [ _Adagio for strings_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izQsgE0L450) _. _

MICHAEL: This is ...

MAX: This is what?

MICHAEL: The end of the world ...

_ As Max and Michael walk away from the place the picture fades to black. _


	2. How to survive without the other half

_ Day - Los Angeles Airport. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Next Year", Foo Fighters _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1qQuSuQaHY) _. _

_ The camera focuses on the open door of an airplane, there are two stewardesses waving to the people who leave the aircraft. We see Michael following the line of people; he nods at the two women before getting off the plane. Camera cuts to: _

_ Afternoon - Boston. Max is sitting on the floor of an apartment. There are papers strewn all over the floor that Max looks at over and over while scratching his head. The camera cuts off: _

_ Michael, again, standing in front of the airport tape to retrieve his suitcases. A black bag arrives, he approaches it, takes it with his hand and walks away slowly, absorbed in his own thoughts. The camera cuts to: _

_ Max in the apartment, suddenly he picks up a paper and underneath it we see a picture. Max lifts it up and looks at it. The camera focuses on the photo: Liz with Maria, a little younger, laughing as they point to something we can't see in the photograph. Max smiles weakly. The camera cuts off to: _

_ Michael, who is leaving the airport and there is a limo waiting for him. We see a blonde woman, about 25 years old, tall, dressed in the latest summer fashion, standing next to the vehicle. She turns around, takes off her sunglasses, and runs to hug Michael. _

WOMAN: I can't believe it, Michael. I just can't believe it ...

#  _ Michael returns the hug to the girl, in a brotherly way, there is nothing loving about it. _

MICHAEL: I know ...

_ The girl ends the hug and gives the limo driver the bag, so he can put it inside the vehicle. _

WOMAN: Come on, we’ll have a lot of time to talk at home.

MICHAEL: I'm not sure I can go back to our house, Paris. Not yet.

_ Paris looks at him tenderly and takes him by the arm, leading him into the vehicle. _

PARIS: Okay ... We can stay with my parents for a while, they will understand.

_ We see the two of them getting into the limo and then the vehicle pulling away. The camera cuts to: _

_ Max, still staring at the photograph, crying. We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died. After that, things got really weird ...

_ The scene ends, and we cut to: _

_ Season Two Presentation. Guest actors: Adam García, Carly Pope, Jewel Staite and Olivia Wilde. _

_ We return from the presentation with: _

_ Day - Harvard University. The camera focuses on the door of a classroom that has the number 259 on it. The camera enters the classroom, which is an amphitheater, and focuses on the teacher, a redhead and in her 30s, teaching the students, and with her back against the blackboard , where we read "Quantum Physics, Professor S. Winston." _

PROFESSOR: Physicists are currently wondering if the world we call real is something concrete, as it is presented to us, or on the contrary, is the holographic perception of a large cohort of elementary particles that are ordered in the face of human inference.

_ The camera begins to go up through the classroom seats, and we see that the students are not young, but many of them are older men; It looks like it's an extension class or post-graduate. Suddenly the camera stops where Max is, sitting in the middle of the amphitheatre, wearing glasses and taking down notes. _

PROFESSOR: If a direct perception of reality is not obtained, does reality exist?  _ (we see that Max stops taking notes and looks up, staring at the teacher)  _ And especially, if when we stop perceiving it (smell it, taste it, touch it, etc.) it only remains as a vague feeling that is blurred in time?

_ The camera focuses on Max's eyes, which close in remembrance. _

_ Flash of "Sudden Abandonment": _

_ TESS: I had to find some way for you to notice me, Max. I had nothing in my other life so it was easy for me to leave it behind. _

_ Flash finishes. We go back to the class. _

TEACHER: Therefore, we must ask ourselves: Is what I perceive the real world? Or is it just "my real world"?

_ The scene ends and we cut  _ _ commercials _ _. _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ The same class that Max was in. A few minutes later, the teacher is leaning against the desk. _

PROFESSOR: Quantum physics establishes that elementary particles, constituents of the atom, are not essentially real elements given their existential imprecision. They exist in a space and a time that does not recognize the present, they jump from the past to the future, and vice versa. Time travel can generally be grouped into two types. In the first group we have trips where the timeline is consistent and cannot be changed. In the second group are trips where the timeline is flexible and subject to change.  _ (Pauses)  _ The journey through time in a type 2 universe is more difficult to explain. The biggest problem is how to explain changes in the past. One method of explanation is that once the past changes, so do the memories of all observers. This means that no observer can be aware of changes in the past (because they will not remember having changed from the past). 

_ The camera focuses again on Max, who stares at the teacher while thinking. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ At night. The camera focuses on Michael, lying face down on a bed, looking at a photo of Isabel in a magazine. The room he is in is quite large and all the curtains are down, a small lamp on the nightstand illuminating the room. The door opens, Paris enters and closes it behind her. She looks tenderly at Michael and approaches him. She sits next to him on the bed. Michael's eyes still staring at the picture of Isabel. Paris begins to caress his hair slowly. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Damien Rice, "Amie". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2kX1FIsI8o)

_ Michael leaves the magazine on the bed and cocks his head to look at Paris. She gives him a small smile and continues stroking his hair, which is quite short. _

PARIS: My mother wants to know if you need anything ... They're going out tonight.

MICHAEL  _ (trying to make a joke, but it costs him too much) _ : How strange!

_ Paris laughs a little, takes off her slippers, and lies down next to Michael, resting her feet on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling. _

PARIS: Yes ...  _ (pauses) _ . I was invited to the party, but there was no way I was going ... I can't leave you alone.

MICHAEL: Thank you ... You know you don’t have to.

_ Paris stares Michael hace. _

PARIS: I also need company.

_ Michael takes her by the hand tightly and Paris closes her eyes. _

MICHAEL: When was the last time you spoke to Isabel?

_ Paris looks up at the ceiling again, trying to remember. _

PARIS: About ...  _ (thinking) _ six weeks ago, I think.

_ The camera focuses on Michael's face, who realizes what that time means. _

MICHAEL: She called you to tell you she was pregnant, right?

_ Paris closes her eyes, it hurts to hear what she just heard. _

PARIS: Didn't she tell you?

MICHAEL: No ... I found out when ...  _ (pauses, he can't say the words)  _ After what happened.

PARIS: Could you hug me, Michael?  _ (Paris looks him in the eyes again)  _ I really need a hug.

_ Michael nods and reaches out to hug Paris, who rests her head on his chest, returning the hug. _

_ The camera focuses on Michael's eyes, which do not close (unlike Paris'). _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - A deserted street, in a middle-class residential neighborhood. The camera focuses on the window of one of the houses, where suddenly a light comes on. Inside, we see a woman lying in bed, who has just turned on the light and runs the sheets. We recognize Sam, Alex's assistant. _

_ Music: Continuing the previous scene. _

_ Sam props her elbows on her knees and hides her face in his hands. Then she looks up and the camera focuses on a glass of water on the nightstand. Sam reaches out to take it but it slips and falls to the floor, wetting the carpet. She puts her hand on the table and stands up. She walks slowly around the room until she reaches the dresser and opens it. She searches through the clothes inside until finally takes out a picture with a piece of paper. _

_ The camera focuses on the note where we read: "This song is for you", and then focuses on the picture, in which we see Sam and Alex eye to eye on what appears to be a club. Sam drops the things in her hands and puts them back on her face. We hear her cry loudly, even though we can't see her face. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - General shot of a room, which is the Harvard Teachers' Room. There is a large oval table, a few chairs and shelves full of books on three of the walls. We see that the room is empty, except for Max who is sitting, with his elbows on the table and his hands holding his head, trying to focus on the book in front of his eyes. But his mind flies elsewhere. _

_ We see a flash of something that happened before “Sudden Abandonment”, but that is part of the “new life”, in sepia color: _

_ We are in the gymnasium of the Roswell secondary school. We see Max, 17, dressed in a black suit, standing by the food table, his hands in his pockets, looking at the dance floor. Next to him is Liz, who is walking towards the table holding Kyle's hand. Max looks at her for a second and they smile, then she searches for a drink and Max averts his eyes to the students dancing. Kyle hugs Liz by the waist. _

_ KYLE: Who's that boy? _

_ LIZ (looks at Max one more time): I have no idea ... I just know he sits behind me in Physics. _

_ The two walk away. _

_ Finish the flash and we return to Max in the present. _

_ We hear the door to the room open and Max looks up to see who it is. The camera focuses on the face of Professor S. Winston, who looks at Max in surprise and goes to sit next to him. _

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): The future was always so clear to me. A straight path to my goal. I never thought there would be any junctions.

_ The teacher sits next to Max. _

PROFESSOR: Did you spend the night here?

_ Max looks at her confused, then looks at the watch on his wrist. _

MAX: 7:15 already?

_ The teacher laughs. _

PROFESSOR: I know, sometimes preparing for classes can be very difficult _. _ I think you are in one of my classes, right?

MAX  _ (nods) _ : Maxwell Evans ...  _ (shakes her hand) _ .

PROFESSOR  _ (smiling) _ : I knew you had a familiar face ... I saw you teaching, too.  _ (pause) _ I'm Serina ... Serina Winston.

_ We see a flash again, in sepia: _

_ Max standing by the food table in the school gym, waiting. We see Tess approach him, dressed in blue and with her hair pulled back with a purple flower adorning it. _

_ TESS: Where were you? (takes him by the arm) I've been looking for you everywhere! _

_ The flash ends and we cut to another scene minutes later, which is part of the same "new life", so we continue to see it in sepia. _

_ The camera focuses on the door of the Eraser Room from within. We see through the glass that someone is leaning on the door, while we hear that they try to open it. It finally opens and Max and Tess enter, kissing passionately. Max pushes Tess towards one of the shelves and starts kissing her neck. The camera slowly descends down the profile of the two glued bodies, until we see Max's right hand trying to raise Tess's dress. She raises her left leg and runs it around her boyfriend's waist. _

_ MAX: Oh ... Tess ... _

_ Finish the flash and we return to the present with Max and Serina in the room. We hear Liz's voiceover again: _

LIZ (VO): I never thought there was any crossover. I think that is what makes life more interesting. Stay open, let people enter your life, changing your way of thinking.

SERINA: I have something that might interest you ...  _ (stops).  _ Maybe you want me to show it to you now?

_ Max closes the book, nodding, stands up and follows Serina, who leaves the room. _

_ The scene ends and we cut  _ _ commercials _ _. _

_ Day - Los Angeles. The camera shows aerial shots of the city. The typical "Hollywood" sign, the typical "Beverly Hills" sign, strolls down the streets of Santa Monica Boulevard and finally focuses on the "Rodeo Drive" sign. We see Michael and Paris entering a "Louis Vuitton" store. Paris quickly walks over to a red bag and begins to inspect it. Michael follows her slowly, looking around without understanding how he entered the shop. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Maroon 5, "Sugar". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg)

PARIS: Isn't it beautiful?  _ (picks it up and shows it to Michael)  _ I saw it in the magazine today at breakfast and I knew I had to have it.

MICHAEL  _ (looking at the bag without emotion) _ : Yes ... yes, it is very beautiful.

_ Michael begins to walk around the store. We see that she takes off her sunglasses and places them inside her purse, while she continues to look at the bag and a saleswoman approaches her. Michael, is wearing a baseball cap, apparently to go unnoticed. Suddenly we hear the voice of Paris. _

PARIS: Michael!  _ (quickly approaches) _ You have to buy this!  _ (places a dark brown jacket against Michael's body) _ It is perfect for you.

MICHAEL  _ (looks at the jacket Paris is showing him) _ : No ... I don't think it's my style.

_ The saleswoman approaches smiling. _

SELLER: It gives you a lot of style, sir.

PARIS  _ (nods) _ : Michael ... come on ... It’s time to change your wardrobe a bit.

_ Suddenly the scene cuts to a flash. _

_ The camera shows the Flamingo hotel in Las Vegas and then we see the door of the "Louis Vuitton" store. We see Michael and Maria inside; We know this happened while the group was there. _

_ MARIA (tries on a hat and then looks in the mirror): Michael, do you think it suits me? _

_ MICHAEL (looks at Maria for a second): Yes, of course, whatever. _

_ Maria turns half sore and takes off her hat, then looks at the price. _

_ MARIA: Oh God, Michael! This is very expensive! _

_ A saleswoman looks at them strangely and then approaches them. _

_ SELLER: Are you lost, guys? _

_ Maria frowns at the salesgirl and takes Michael by the arm. _

_ MARIA: (to the saleswoman) No, we know exactly where we are. (To Michael) Come on. _

_ Michael looks at the vendor, then at Maria's aching face, and again at the vendor. He quickly takes the hat Maria has just left on the counter and hands it to the saleswoman. _

_ MICHAEL: Wrap it for a gift, please. _

_ The saleswoman looks him up and down, wondering if Michael can really afford that hat or if he's just playing a joke on her. Finally she decides he can and goes to the counter to wrap it up. Maria looks at Michael in surprise and then launches herself on him, giving him a big kiss on the right cheek. _

_ MARIA: I can't believe it! Thank you Michael! (She stamps another kiss, this time on the mouth) Thank you very much! _

_ MICHAEL (wiping face): Yes, well ... don't get used to it. It's the last thing I'm going to pay for you tonight. _

_ Maria looks at him with love on her face and runs to tell Liz, who has just come out of the locker room. _

_ Finish the flash and we return to Paris, Michael and the saleswoman at the "Louis Vuitton" in Beverly Hills. _

PARIS: Michael ... Mike!  _ (looks at him scared)  _ Are you okay?

_ Michael nods. _

PARIS: Maybe we better go get something to eat.  _ (hands the vendor the bag) _ I'm so sorry, we're going to have to come back another day.

_ The saleswoman takes the bag and nods. _

SELLER: Don't worry, Miss Vaddenlack.

_ Michael and Paris leave the store. We heard Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO). I am Liz Parker and this is what I was thinking. Can life ever go back to normal?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ A few minutes later from the last scene of Max and Serina. We see the two of them inside a laboratory; they are both wearing white aprons, each with their names embroidered on them. Max's says “Dr. M. Evans, Department of Chemistry and Chemical Biology, HU ”. The lab seems to be in some kind of basement because we don't see any windows. The walls are white and there are several machines and a table with chemical laboratory objects. Serina takes two plastic glasses from a table and hands one to Max. They both stand in front of a door, put on their glasses, and then enter the new room. Inside we see three people, also in white aprons and glasses taking measurements, who greet Serina. In the room there is a large glass that separates the measurement part from a new place. Behind the glass we see two tubes facing each other, parallel to the floor, each one coming from an opposite wall. In the middle of the tubes is a large transparent ball. Max looks around in surprise. _

SERINA: In this part of the laboratory we are trying to turn utopia into reality.  _ (pauses) _ We’re still facing some issues, and sometimes it is difficult to measure, but we are getting closer and closer to time travel.

MAX  _ (looking at her between surprised and hopeful) _ : Have you managed to go back or fast forward?

SERINA: We managed to go back  _ (smiles) _ even if only for a few seconds. We still don't have the power or the materials to make it bigger ... and still, I don't think many people find this kind of experiment ethical. And yet it is very difficult for us to measure it, because the experiments we have done so far affect us as well.

_ Max walks over to the glass and peers closely through it. _

MAX: And have you done many experiments?

SERINA: Three so far.

MAX: And what about people?

SERINA: Einstein believed that space-time could be curved on itself, thus allowing travel into the past and for people to encounter younger versions of themselves, but we have not yet been able to verify this.

MAX: Isn't that impossible?

SERINA  _ (smiles at him) _ : It looks like you’ve been reading ... It is impossible for a person to find his younger version because that would mean a jump beyond the space-time axis towards the axis of matter.

MAX  _ (remembering the flashes he received from Liz) _ : And the two people would be destroyed ... Or the only person, actually.

SERINA  _ (nodding) _ : Exactly.  _ (After a pause) _ We were working on solving that problem, but of course it is too difficult without the necessary equipment and technology.

_ Max walks slowly around the room, looking at the measuring devices. Suddenly something on the wall surprises him, he approaches the coat rack that is nailed to the wall and looks at the only apron that is there, which has an identity card. He takes it and reads: "Dra. E. Parker. Department of Chemistry and Chemical Biology. Physics department." Max looks completely shocked to find that there. _

SERINA: Elizabeth was one of our best researches ... She was trying to solve the riddle of the body's explosion.  _ (Pauses) _ Unfortunately, she is no longer with us.

_ Max tries to keep going, without looking disturbed. _

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): Moments. It's amazing how one can change things so radically (...) I need one more moment now. One more chance to change direction, to stop something bad from turning into something worse.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Laura", Scissor Sisters _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-0d3cjgfLg)

_ Day - A waiting room. We see Paris sitting on one of the chairs in the room. She takes off her sunglasses and places them inside the red bag that she has finally bought. Besides her is a lady trying to calm her child down. Paris looks at the lady and then at the boy, who smiles at her. She puts her hands to her face trying to erase an image and leans over the small table in front of her to take a magazine. She opens it and starts flipping through it without real interest until something catches her eye. The camera focuses on the magazine. We see a studio photo of Isabel and Paris, with long dresses on; Isabel's light blue and Paris's violet. The background is white and each one is sitting in a white chair, facing away from each other; Isabel’s smiling and looking at the camera, Paris with her mouth open as if laughing and looking up. Isabel is lifting the dress over her knee so that her diamond heels are visible. Paris has her right hand raised, holding a pearl necklace. We read the title of what looks to be an interview: “The best clothes. Best friends. And all the money in the world. " _

_ We see a flash of something that happened before “Sudden Abandonment”, but that happened in the “new life”. _

_ It is night. Paris is finishing placing daisies in a vase on a large wooden table in the living room of a huge house. We hear the noise of things falling somewhere else in the house and Paris drops the flowers on the table. Runs to the kitchen. _

_ PARIS: Isabel? _

_ When she reaches the kitchen we see Isabel kneeling on the kitchen floor with her hands over her face crying. Next to her are some broken dishes on the floor. _

_ PARIS (approaching Isabel): Isabel ... tell me you didn't do it again, please. _

_ Isabel does not answer and continues crying. _

_ Paris helps Isabel up and hugs her. _

_ PARIS: What happened? _

_ ISABEL: I ... (removes her hands from his face) I can't do this. _

_ PARIS: Please tell me you didn't do it again! _

_ Isabel shakes her head. Paris separates and takes her face in her hands. _

_ PARIS: What happened? _

_ ISABEL: I lost it. (Pauses) This time I wanted it but I lost it. _

_ PARIS (sadly): Are you sure? _

_ Isabel nods again. _

_ ISABEL (Hugs Paris) I lost it ... I wanted it and I lost it. _

_ PARIS: Don't worry. We’ll get through it together. _

_ ISABEL: Please don't tell Michael. Don't tell him anything, please. _

_ PARIS: Your secret’s safe with me. _

_ Isabel takes a deep breath and closes her eyes while Paris strokes her hair. _

_ We hear a voice that does not belong to the flash. _

VOICE: Miss Vaddenlack?

_ The flash ends and we see Paris, still holding the magazine. _

NURSE: Miss Vaddenlack?

_ Paris drops the magazine and looks at the nurse, startled. _

NURSE: The doctor is waiting for you.  _ (Gestures to him)  _ Please come with me.

_ Paris still gets up a little disturbed by the flash and accompanies the nurse. We cut to the doctor's office. Paris is sitting at the desk. The doctor takes some papers and hands them to her. _

PARIS: Are you sure?

DOCTOR  _ (smiling) _ : 100% sure. Paris, you have no problem conceiving.

PARIS  _ (looks confused) _ : But then ...

DOCTOR  _ (anticipating) _ : Sebastian doesn't have any problems either.

PARIS: How could it be?

DOCTOR: Sometime it just takes time…  _ (laughs) _ A lot of time.  _ (He takes her hand)  _ But you don't have to worry. You are very healthy and the most important thing is that the baby is also healthy.

_ We cut Paris out of the office, walking to the hospital elevator, slowly going through the papers. She smiles widely. _

PARIS  _ (whispering) _ : I'm pregnant ...  _ (looks at her belly, which still looks as skinny as the day before) _ I'm going to call you Isabel.  _ (Smiles again)  _ So make sure you’re a girl.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Garden Paris’ mother’s house. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Some Velvet Morning", Primal Scream _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iR7l__Florc)

_ There is a party at Paris' mother's house. We see people talking and drinking champagne by the pool, some sitting, all happy, having fun and dressed formally. We see Michael, standing by the pool, looking at Paris who is on the other side, hugging her boyfriend (a tall, blond and very handsome boy), while laughing at something that another couple said. Michael drinks some of his champagne. We hear the sound of his cell phone. He takes it out of the pocket of his suit pants and enters the house, while he answers. _

MICHAEL: Maxwell.

MAX  _ (voiceover) _ : Michael, I found it.

MICHAEL: What did you find?  _ (Takes another drink from his champagne) _

MAX  _ (voiceover) _ : At least I think so.

MICHAEL  _ (leaves his glass on a waiter's tray) _ : Come on, Maxwell, I don't have all night. What did you find?

MAX  _ (voiceover) _ : I found a way to get back.

_ Michael closes his eyes, relieved. The camera cuts to Max, in his Boston apartment, who still looks just as messy. Max is walking through the living room, from one side to the other, quite accelerated. From now on the camera goes from Michael to Max. _

MICHAL: Are you sure?

MAX: Not completely ... But I need you to fly to Boston right now. We can not lose any more time.

MICHAEL: And what happens if we fail?

MAX  _ (thinks) _ : There is nothing else to lose, really.

MICHAEL  _ (after a pause) _ : I will leave as soon as possible.

_ Michael puts the cell phone in his pocket. Paris approaches him, still holding the same cup; She is dressed in an elegant knee-length green, white and yellow dress. Her long blonde hair is tied up in a bun. _

PARIS: Michael!  _ (surprised)  _ What are you doing here? The party is outside.

MICHAEL  _ (looks at her) _ : I came in to take a call.

_ Paris stares at him. _

PARIS: I know this is not the best time to celebrate ...  _ (Sighs)  _ But we have to go on with our lives.

_ Michael puts his arm around Paris's shoulder and pulls her close, hugging her. _

MICHAEL: Yes, I know.  _ (Draws a small smile) _ But everything will be fine.  _ (Noticing the glass)  _ Are you drinking?

PARIS: No, no ... it's just soda. I couldn't do that to little Isabel.

_ Michael smiles. _

MICHAEL: What are they going to call him if he's a man?

PARIS: Sebastian wants a boy, of course ...  _ (looks at his belly) _ But I know it’s going to be a girl.

_ Michael and Paris hug again. Michael looks at his left hand, surprised that he still has his wedding ring on. _

MICHAEL: You know? You could call him Alex, if he's a boy.

PARIS  _ (takes Michael's hand and leads him out to where the party is) _ : I'm going to keep that in mind.

LIZ (VO): Part of me wants safety, wants to go back to how things were, to a life that I could predict, where I know how life is going to be. And the other part of me wants to go somewhere else, into the unknown.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Night - Harvard University Physics Laboratory. _

_ We see Michael and Max approaching the door. The camera focuses on Michael's face, making sure that no one else is there, while Max takes care of the door. We hear a “click” and the door opens; the two guys enter the laboratory. Michael looks surprised at what he finds behind the glass: the two tubes facing each other and the transparent ball. _

MICHAEL: What is this?

MAX: This ...  _ (Max approaches the door that separates them from the machine) _ is our way back home.

_ Michael, not very convinced, goes to stand next to Max. The two look at the artifact for a few seconds and then look at each other. Michael hugs him. _

MICHAEL: Just in case ... _ (ends the hug)  _ In case things go wrong and we end up disappearing.

MAX  _ (takes a deep breath) _ : I'm also scared Michael.

MICHAEL: I know ...  _ (looks at the transparent ball)  _ Let's go home.

_ Max and Michael stare at each other. Michael nods and Max reaches out to hug him again. Max approaches the dash area and presses a few buttons. Michael approaches one of the tubes and puts his hand on it. _

_ We start hearing: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Stop crying your heart out", Oasis _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhZUsNJ-LQU)

_ We cut to Sam, at that very moment, in her room, about to go to sleep. She takes off her glasses and places them on the nightstand, next to the picture of Alex and her that we had previously seen. She stares at it and tries to grab her, but her fingers seem to pierce through it. _

_ We return to Max and Michael. Now Max has his hand on the other tube, and we see violet rays appear inside the glass ball. _

_ We cut to Paris, at that very moment, entering the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, then looks down at her belly while stroking it. A small tear leaks from her right eye. She cleans it and tries to take the toothbrush, but it seems to go through her hand and she can't take it. _

_ We return to Max and Michael. The machine is making a hell of a noise. Michael and Max look at each other for the last time before closing their eyes and bringing all their strength to the tubes. _

_ We cut to Serina, at her house, sitting at the dining room table, reviewing exams. Suddenly the papers slip from his hands. She tries to take them again but can’t, as they slip through her fingers. _

_ We cut to Sam, who watches as the room around her begins to move. She grips the bed tightly, with fear. _

_ We cut to Paris, who feels a push and has to hold onto the sink to avoid falling. She feels another one and falls to the ground, hitting her belly with the furniture while falling. _

_ We cut to Serina who looks at how the papers begin to float in front and around her. She gets up scared and looks around. _

_ We go back to Sam, who just fell to the floor. We begin to see how time goes back; we see her sitting on the bed again. We see her climbing the stairs. Crying over Alex's photo.  _

_ We cut to Paris We also notice that everything starts to go backwards. We see her enter the bathroom. We see her receiving the news that she is pregnant. We see her next to Michael walking on “Rodeo Drive”. We see the conversation with Isabel from the flash. _

_ We cut to Serina, who is standing in the middle of the dining room, watching how everything around her falls, while the papers continue to float. Again, we see everything backwards. We see her entering the laboratory with Max. We see her doing experiments. Teaching. Having coffee in the morning. _

_ We go back to Max and Michael, where the glass ball breaks and violet sparks go everywhere.  _

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): Moments ... It's amazing how one can just change things so radically.

_ The screen turns black. We hear a big “bang” noise. Then silence. _

_ Still with the screen in black, we start to hear music:  _ [ _ Majandra Delfino, "I've got it bad (and that ain't good)" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlhmCPpVOWw) _. _

_ The camera slowly begins to show the "Viva Las Vegas" scene. Maria is starting to sing. Tess gets up from the table. _

TESS  _ (to Kyle) _ : We dance.  _ (Takes him toward the dance floor). _

_ Alex is taking photos and Isabel appears next to him. _

ALEX: I thought you had other plans.

ISABEL: I thought so too.  _ (Pauses) _ I don't get it; He was exactly everything I was looking for in this city. A cute man who I could chew and then spit, understand?

ALEX: But?

ISABEL: But he went to get ice and I went to get a taxi.  _ (Pauses _ ) So here I am, alone again. God, I must be the biggest weirdo on the planet.

ALEX: Sorry, but that's not true. When you are ready, you will find someone, and you will make him the happiest man in the world.

_ Isabel looks him in the eye. _

ISABEL: Would you like to dance?

ALEX: I would love to.

_ Isabel and Alex walk away together towards the dance floor. The camera shows Liz, sitting alone at the table, looking at Maria singing. Suddenly we see her get up when she sees Max enter the room, looking for someone.  _

LIZ: Max ...

_ For a moment he seems to be approaching her, but instead we see him go to Tess who is dancing with Kyle. Liz stands by the table, unable to believe what she is seeing. _

MAX  _ (to Kyle) _ : Can I steal her from you for a second?

_ Kyle nods, leaves Tess in Max's hands and walks away to the table. Max takes Tess' hand and they start dancing to the beat of the music Maria is singing. Tess wants to say something, but she is as surprised as Liz about what is happening. You would never have imagined that moment. _

TESS: I thought you would already be at the airport.

MAX: I was about to go ... but then I had this strange moment.

TESS: What do you mean?

_ Max watches Liz for a few seconds, who looks at them with a broken heart. She begins to walk away from the table and leaves the room. Max is following her with his eyes, he wishes he could follow her but he knows that he cannot. He finally looks at Tess in the eyes. _

TESS: What happened?

MAX: Nothing.  _ (He pauses and then smiles at her)  _ Let's just dance.

_ Tess rests her head on Max's chest and they continue dancing. Max looks at Michael, who is behind the curtain. Michael looks at Max and smiles at him. Everything has returned to normal. _

_ The screen turns black and the end credits begin. _


	3. Open Hearts

_ Day - Roswell High School Corridor. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Jason Derulo, "Want to want me". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rClUOdS5Zyw)

_ Liz enters the School and looks around. She adjusts her backpack and walks straight to her locker. She is dressed somewhat less conservatively than the year before, and her hair has changed since the previous episode; it is now curly and shorter. We listen to her voiceover as she puts the combination into the locker. _

LIZ (VO): It's April 27. I'm Liz Parker and I think I know why I didn't write in this journal for almost a whole year.

_ She opens the locker and takes some books from it to put inside her backpack. _

LIZ (VO): I was focused too much on Max ... and what he sees, that I stopped worrying about myself ... I stopped living one life to live another, in which there is no longer place for me.

_ She closes the locker and leans her back against it, watching the school hallway. _

LIZ (VO): I mean, there are so many other guys I could be looking at! And they would surely notice me.  _ (A boy walks past Liz, looks at her and smiles. She smiles back, but still feels strange about it.) _ Why did Max have to go back and dance with Tess? What happened to him in Las Vegas? Why did he have to humiliate me like that?

_ Another tall, rather handsome blond boy comes up the hall, noticing her haircut and stopping to greet her. _

BOY: Hi Liz.

LIZ  _ (smiles at him) _ : Hi, Chris.

_ We hear his voice-over again: _

LIZ (VO): Yes ... there’s plenty of other fish in the sea.

_ We notice Max in the distance, leaning against a wall, looking at Liz and the whole sequence. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Second season credits. Guest actors: Adam García, Carly Pope and Olivia Wilde. _

_ We return from credits with: _

_ Day - High School corridor. _

_ Max walks fast and approaches Michael, who walks calmly down the hall. _

MAX  _ (taking him by the arm) _ : We need to talk.

_ Cut to: _

_ Max and Michael are by the stands of the sports field. There is no one around so we know that they did not attend classes to be able to chat quietly. Michael is sitting on a step, his elbows back resting on the top step. Max stands a few steps below, leaning on the handrail. We’re jump into the middle of the conversation. _

MAX: We can't discuss this with anyone.

MICHAEL  _ (who is obviously thinking of Maria) _ : No one?

MAX: No one, Michael.  _ (Pauses) _ We can't risk someone finding out what happened ... Can you imagine what would happen if Tess found out? Or how the others would react upon knowing that she murdered them ... even if it was in another life?

MICHAEL: And what if someone begins to remember?

MAX: I don't think they can remember what happened. We were the only ones in that chamber.

MICHAEL: And what about us?  _ (Looks him straight in the eye) _ Should we pretend that nothing happened? How do you want me not to hurt her after all the things she did?

_ Max looks at him seriously, letting him know that that's not an option. _

MAX  _ (sitting next to Michael) _ : I'll have to be with her ... Even if I don't want to, I need to stay away from Liz. We cannot let this happen again. Our lives and the lives of others are at risk.

_ Michael hesitates but finally rests his right hand on Max's shoulder. _

_ The scene ends and we cut  _ _ commercials _ _. _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Afternoon - Cashdown Interior. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Billy Idol, “Dancing with myself” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG1NrQYXjLU)

_ The place is full of people. The camera focuses on one of the tables in the center (which is between the boxes and the counter). Alex and Isabel are sitting at a table for two, eating waffles and drinking juice. The camera pans the Café until it reaches the counter, where Maria winks at Liz who walks away with a tray full of waffles, as she approaches the opening that separates the kitchen from the rest of the place. She tears off a piece of paper from her notebook and hands it to Michael. Maria has her hair tied up in a bun. _

MICHAEL  _ (pointing) _ : Who is she?

_ Maria turns her head to see where Michael is pointing and we see a dark-haired girl, about Maria's height, dressed in the Crashdown uniform. _

MARIA: The new girl. Liz's father hired her after realizing he can't exploit us for life.  _ (Turns her head to Michael) _ See you tonight at your house?  _ (Smiles mischievously at him) _

_ Michael continues to look at the girl worried, as if there is something that doesn't fit there. _

MICHAEL  _ (finally notices Maria's hands in front of her face) _ : Oh, sure, yes, sure.

_ Michael walks away and Maria looks at him with confusion. The camera returns to Isabel and Alex's table, where the girl Michael pointed out is lifting the dishes. We focus on her face and then the name plate where we read "Sam". Alex looks at her closely. _

ALEX: Do I know you from somewhere?

SAM  _ (smiles at him) _ : I was going to ask you the same thing, you know?

_ Isabel looks at them in surprise. _

ALEX: I am Alex.

SAM  _ (pointing to the nameplate) _ : Sam.

_ The two look at each other and there is a moment of silence. Finally Isabel raises her hand and shakes it with hers. _

ISABEL: I am Isabel.  _ (Makes a fake smile)  _ Nice to meet you.

_ We cut to Liz, who goes to the counter again to prepare some coffee. The camera focuses on the door of the cafe that has just opened, Liz raises her head to see who has just entered. The world seems to move in slow motion when the camera focuses on Max stepping into the place alongside Tess. We listen to Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): I know I shouldn't have to worry so much about seeing them together, it's the destiny they have to fulfill, right?

_ Max and Tess sit at a table for two near the door. _

LIZ (VO): It is the destiny that they have to fulfill, but still I know that he loves me ... Why did he have to promise me eternal love? Why did he have to tell me over and over that I was the only one in his life?

_ Slow motion stops. Liz hands the coffees to Maria, who walks away to a table. She grabs a menu, takes a deep breath, and walks over to Max and Tess's table. _

LIZ (VO): I should be worrying about Chris, and what shoes to wear for the Prom ... But I can't stop thinking about Max.

_ Liz is already at the table. _

LIZ: Hi.

_ Max looks up and looks at her, saying nothing. Tess greets her. _

MAX  _ (finally speaking) _ : Hi, how are you?

LIZ: Okay ...  _ (lying) _ Okay.

TESS  _ (breaking the awkward silence) _ : I heard Chris Hunter wants to take you to Prom.

_ Max looks at Tess in surprise. _

LIZ  _ (blushing) _ : Yes ... I still haven't answered though.

TESS: You're not planning on saying no, are you?

_ Liz looks at her for a few seconds and then looks at Max. _

LIZ: Actually, yes. I was thinking of saying no.

TESS  _ (surprised) _ : Why? Any girl at school would be dying to go with.

LIZ: Yes, I know. But I don't like blondes.

_ Liz leaves them the menu and Tess watches her worriedly, she doesn't understand where that came from. Max watches her walk off to the break room and then follows her, leaving Tess alone. Max enters the room and Liz looks at him in surprise. _

LIZ: You shouldn't be here; it is for employees only.

MAX: It didn't seem all that important the other times.

_ They look at each other for a few seconds. Liz crosses her arms. _

LIZ: What do you want?

MAX: I still remember what we promised.

_ Liz smiles. We hear his voiceover again: _

LIZ (VO): I know it shouldn't surprise me that Max remembered our promise. It's Max, right? I would never forget those things.  _ (Pause) _ But that he was the one to bring up the subject made me feel good ... hopeful, as if there was still a chance.

MAX: I wanted you to know that I'm not going to go with Tess to Prom... She’ll be going with Kyle.

LIZ: Oh ...

MAX: I want us to go together, Liz. Wasn't it our promise that we would go together even if we were apart?

LIZ: Yes, yes, it was.

MAX: And I know you have every right to say no and go with ... Chris. But ... I would really like to take you. At least as friends.

_ Liz nods, not knowing what to say. _

MAX: Yes ... Well, that was it. I better go ... I don't want to leave her alone so much time.

LIZ: Sure.

MAX  _ (before leaving the break room) _ : You look beautiful, Liz.

LIZ  _ (blushing) _ : Thanks.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's Apartment. _

_ The camera focuses on the door and we see a hand knock three times. Michael opens the door and the camera shows Maria holding three bags in her hand while smiling. _

MARIA: I made food at my house.  _ (She enters the apartment and leaves the bags on the kitchen counter)  _ I know I can't trust your cooking.

_ Michael opens one of the bags and takes out the tupperware. He opens one and smells the food inside. _

MICHAEL: Great! My favorite.  _ (He takes a fork and goes to sit on the sofa in front of the television). _

_ Maria sits next to him and looks at him. _

MARIA: Then?

MICHAEL  _ (confused) _ : What?

MARIA  _ (surprised that he doesn't understand) _ : What what, Michael?

MICHAEL: I don't know.

MARIA  _ (sarcastically) _ : That is new.

_ Michael leaves the food on the brown table in front of him and stares at her. _

MICHAEL: What is your problem?

MARIA: My problem? My problem!  _ (She stands up from the couch)  _ My problem is that I prepared your favorite food for you, I brought it, you completely ignore me, and you've been avoiding the topic for a week.

MICHAEL  _ (even more confused) _ : What topic?

_ Maria screams in exasperation, goes to the kitchen, takes the food that is still left and leaves the apartment slamming the door. The camera focuses on Michael's face, confused as hell. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Physics classroom. _

_ The camera pans the classroom until we reach Liz, sitting in one of the middle seat. Her head is resting on her left arm as she writes notes in her notepad. The camera focuses on the teacher, explaining the Series Resonant Circuit on the board. We see that the teacher is Henry, Maria's former manager in the "other life." Liz looks up at the teacher. _

_ We hear the bell ring and students quickly stand up to leave the classroom. Liz puts her things in her backpack and slowly gets up from her seat. She approaches the door, near the teacher's desk. When passing beside him she squints and blushes. _

HENRY: Parker!

_ Liz stops and walks back to the teacher's desk. _

LIZ: Professor Farris.

HENRY  _ (pointing to an empty seat) _ : I'd like us to talk for a while, if possible.

LIZ: Sure.

_ Liz takes the backpack off her shoulder and sets it on the ground, then sits down on the seat. The teacher sits on a bench next to Liz. _

HENRY: Liz ... you were always my best student, and you know you can trust in me if you’re facing any issues.  _ (Liz nods) _ And lately I feel like you're not paying that much attention in class.  _ (She smiles at her) _ I wouldn’t want to lose my best candidate for the Physics Olympics.

_ Liz smiles at him. _

LIZ: I'm so sorry, Professor Farris, I promise it won't happen again.

_ Henry stares at her. _

HENRY: I know I shouldn't be asking you such personal things, but ... what happened to Max?

_ Liz blushes. _

LIZ: Um- Mm- Well, we ... We're not together anymore.

HENRY: Yes, I could see that.

LIZ: But I'm sure we’ll get back together soon.

_ Henry raises an eyebrow. _

LIZ  _ (thinking) _ : Well ... almost certainly.

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): Why was I hesitating? Why was I no longer sure that Max and I were going to get back together?

_ Music:  _ [ _ Abra Moore, "Trip on love" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjVvcSjN48A)

LIZ (VO): And why was he telling Professor Farris those things? Could talking to someone improve the situation? My situation? I felt trapped in Max's world again ... that world I had promised never to return to, from which I was planning to get away. But I needed someone ... someone to make me feel the same things he once made me feel ... to help me forget him. To leave the past in the past.

LIZ: There is this girl from his past ...  _ (smiles) _ Like way back, who came back to remind him that he used to be someone else before meeting with me.

HENRY: And why are you letting that happen? Why don't you hold onto what is yours and fight for it?

LIZ (VO): If only Professor Farris knew how I held on to Max, how I fought for him. How to make him understand?

LIZ: Maybe I'm not the same girl as when I was with him.  _ (Pause) _ Maybe something changed in me ... it made me realize that no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't hold on to something that was never mine to being with.

HENRY  _ (smiling) _ : I understand. I went through the same thing you’re describing.

LIZ (VO): I needed something more. Something that told me that I had a life outside of Max, that I wasn't doomed to prowl around him continuously.

_ We see Liz and Henry smiling as they speak, but we no longer listen to the conversation they have. _

LIZ (VO): I needed someone to listen to me ... to understand me, to help me decide. To guide me on a path where there would be no more complications and just a simple relationship.

_ Henry rests his hand on Liz's and she holds on to it. _

LIZ (VO): I needed something different to happen, something to break the alien routine ... Something that made me feel like I was important to someone.

_ Liz and Henry continue talking. She laughs. _

LIZ (VO): Henry Farris put a force on me. It is as if my whole life had changed in an instant. It's so ironic that the second time something like this happens to me ... is with my teacher.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials to: _

_ Day - Roswell High School. _

_ Maria is sitting alone at an outdoor table, she has several books in front of her but she is not really reading them. In her hand she has a bottle of water and opens and closes the cap repeatedly. Her eyes are fixed on the horizon. Max approaches the scene and sits next to her, leaving his backpack on the table. He seems concerned. _

MAX: Hello.

_ Maria doesn't answer, she keeps opening and closing the water bottle. She does not realize that Max is there. _

MAX  _ (moves his hand in front of Maria's face) _ : Earth calling Maria ...

_ Maria realizes that Max is there. She looks at him, smiles, closes the bottle of water and leaves it on the table. _

MARIA: Shouldn't you say Antar calling Maria?

MAX: Problems with Michael?

MARIA: You think?

MAX: What happened this time?

_ Maria sighs. She opens her own backpack and takes a paper from a large pile. She hands it to Max. The camera focuses on the yellow paper where we read: “West Roswell High. 2001 Prom. Space Odyssey. " _

MAX  _ (understanding) _ : Oh.

_ Maria puts her hands to her head, she seems annoyed. _

MARIA: He's my boyfriend, right? And I don't ask him for many things, you know that. All I'm asking is that he take me to the dance, and do you know what he said?

MAX  _ (guessing) _ : He didn't even know there’s going to be a dance?

MARIA: Exactly!  _ (Snorts)  _ For God's sake! How can he not notice? I'm on the damn organizing committee!  _ (She takes the paper from Max's hands and puts it in her backpack. She opens the bottle of water, sips, closes the bottle and also puts it inside the backpack. She calms down a bit).  _ And how are you?

MAX: Not so good.

MARIA  _ (rests a hand on Max's arm) _ : I know that your life is complicated. And I also know that what you would like most in the world is to be with Liz. So what the Hell is going on with Tess? What's that about you dancing with her in Las Vegas?

MAX: If only I could explain it to you.

MARIA: Max, it's me, Maria DeLuca, you can explain anything to me.

_ Max seriously thinks about what she just said. _

MAX  _ (changing the subject) _ : But Liz and I will go to Prom together.

MARIA: Seriously, Max, you have to explain to me what's going on. I never saw you act so strange.

_ Max stares at her. He really wants to tell her, for someone besides Michael to know their secret. _

MAX: I have to be with Tess.

MARIA: Why? Why do you have to be with Tess but still don't let Liz be free?

MAX: It's just that ...  _ (tries to find a way to explain)  _ It's what I should do. Tess and I must be together.

MARIA: And you realized that just now? After all those months of pining after Liz?

MAX  _ (sad) _ : I still love Liz. But this is something I must do, do you understand?

MARIA: No, I don't understand, Max. It is impossible for me to understand. Liz has always been the love of your life!

MAX: My feelings for her have not changed. It's just that ... I must be with Tess, it's my duty.

MARIA: Then it should also be your duty to stay away from Liz ...  _ (Looks in the distance at a poster of the Dance) _ You need to stop dragging her along.

MAX  _ (also looks at the poster and then stares at Maria) _ : I know.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Valenti’s house. Tess's room. _

_ Tess is sitting on her bed, dressed in sports pants and a white T-shirt, reading a fashion magazine while marking things with a pen. We hear a knock on the door. _

TESS: Come in.

_ The door opens and Kyle enters. _

KYLE: Hello.

TESS: Hi, Kyle. Come and sit.

_ Kyle timidly approaches her and sits next to her on the bed, although a little far. _

TESS: How are you?

KYLE: Okay, okay.  _ (He looks at her and realizes that she has no bra on, which makes him feel a bit uncomfortable and forces his eyes into Tess' face).  _ Look, I'm going to get straight to the point.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ I don't think we should go to the prom together.

TESS  _ (surprised) _ : Why?

KYLE: Well ... I ...  _ (confused) _ I don't really know why. I mean- is just that with all this about you and Max and-

TESS  _ (cutting him off) _ : Do you think it would be better for me if I went with Max to the dance?

KYLE  _ (relieved) _ : Exactly.

_ Tess gets closer to him. _

TESS: Kyle, we decided on this a month ago. That Max wants to spend time with me now doesn't take away the fact that I want to go with you.

KYLE  _ (his hand on his chest, pointing, surprised) _ : With me? I figured that- you would want to be with Max!

_ Tess gets a little closer to Kyle. The magazine falls to the ground. She rests her hand on Kyle's other hand, which was on the bed. _

TESS: I really want us to go together, and have a good night.

KYLE: And what about Max?

TESS: I don't know. I think he is more confused than me. I don't know anything anymore. When I arrived I was so convinced that we should be together, but now-

KYLE: Now?

TESS  _ (slowly closes her eyes) _ : Now I think ...  _ (slowly approaches Kyle). _

_ Kyle receives Tess's kiss on his mouth and does not respond immediately. He closes his eyes and brings his hand to Tess's head to bring her closer to him. The kiss begins to become more passionate. Suddenly the door opens and Jim Valenti enters the room. _

VALENTI: Tess, food’s ready- Oh!

_ The two quickly separate. Kyle stands up and Tess walks away to the other side of the bed. They both blush. _

VALENTI  _ (clearing his throat) _ : Food is ready..

KYLE  _ (uncomfortable) _ : Thanks, Dad.  _ (He leaves the room). _

TESS: I'll be there in a second.

_ Valenti stares at Tess before closing the bedroom door. _

VALENTI: We will talk later.

_ Tess nods. When Valenti leaves, she smiles. She puts her hands to her face and kicks the air with happiness. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Roswell Street. It’s pouring down. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Don't stand so close to me”, The Police _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNIZofPB8ZM)

_ We see Liz running down the sidewalk, with a jacket over her head and body, but she is still soaking wet. She finally reaches the bus stop, but the bus leaves before she can stop it. She cries out in frustration and removes the soaked jacket from her head. She squeezes it to remove the water. We see a yellow Volkswagen Beetle approaching the bus stop but we don't see who's inside because of the rain. The passenger side window begins to roll down and we hear the song's lyrics: _

_ Song: Young teacher, the subject. _

_ We see Henry lean over the window and smile at Liz. _

HENRY: Do you need a ride?

_ Liz smiles at Henry. _

_ Song: Of schoolgirl fantasy. _

_ Liz nods and Henry opens the door for her. Liz enters quickly. _

LIZ: Thanks.

HENRY: No problem.

_ Song: She wants him so badly. _

_ Henry starts driving and the camera cuts to minutes later. We see the car at the Crashdown, it's still pouring rain. Liz and Henry are in the car, talking. _

HENRY: I heard you're going to the dance with Max.

LIZ  _ (looks disappointed) _ : Oh yeah ... well  _ (trying to explain) _ We had decided that long ago.  _ (Looks at him in the eyes)  _ We made a pact, you know? That if we were both alone we would go together.

HENRY: But isn’t he with another girl?

_ We heard Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): Why did I suddenly feel a flash of jealousy? Was he really mad at who I was going to the Prom with or was it just my imagination?

_ There is an awkward moment of silence. Then Henry turns his head and avoids looking at Liz. _

HENRY: I just hope he doesn't hurt you again.

_ Liz smiles broadly, she is very happy with what she just heard. _

_ Song: Temptation, frustration, So bad it makes him cry. _

LIZ: I promise I'll take care of myself, Henry.

_ He is encouraged to look at her and when he sees her smile his face lights up. _

LIZ: You should stop by the Cafe sometime ... I'm there almost every day. My father won't even let me breathe.

HENRY  _ (laughs) _ : I'll keep that in mind.

_ The rain has stopped for a bit. The two get out of the car and Henry escorts her to the Crashdown door. The outside tables have been placed inside due to the rain. _

LIZ: Thank you very much for the ride.

HENRY: It is always a pleasure.

_ The two look at each other and for a moment it looks like something is going to happen, but the Crashdown door opens and an adult man comes out. _

MAN: Henry!

_ Henry's face changes completely, it seems as if he has been discovered doing something wrong. _

HENRY  _ (to man) _ : James, hello, hello.  _ (To Liz) _ Parker, I hope you do a good job on Thursday, as always. Goodbye.

_ Liz looks at him confused, opens the Crashdown door and enters the Café. The camera follows Liz into the Café, who heads quickly toward the break room. We hear her voice over: _

LIZ (VO): What am I thinking about ?! Professor Farris would never notice me like that ... I'm so dumb!

_ She enters the break room, opens her locker, and then closes it furiously. _

_ Song: You know how bad girls get, Sometimes it's not so easy, To be the teacher's pet. _

_ Maria enters the break room, looks at her in surprise, and goes to her locker. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Max's House. _

_ The camera focuses on the street door, and someone knocking. A few seconds later Max opens the door and is surprised by who he finds on the other side. _

MAX: Maria!

_ Maria, still dressed in the Crashdown uniform, enters Max's house and heads to the kitchen. Max is uncomfortable. _

MARIA: Michael said you had to see me,  _ now.  _ I hope it will be fast because I left Liz alone with the Café full of people; I know she's going to kill me for this, so I hope it's worth it.

_ Max stares at her. He hasn't started talking yet and we see Tess approaching down the hallway leading to Max's room, she still hasn't seen Maria. _

TESS: Max, do you think we should light some candles?  _ (Sees Maria standing in the middle of the kitchen)  _ Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there. Hello Maria.

MARIA  _ (looking at Max with a bad face) _ : And obviously this is not a good time so I better go.

TESS  _ (stopping her) _ : No, no, it’s okay, I was actually just leaving.  _ (To Max) _ See you later?

MAX  _ (kisses Tess on the cheek) _ : I’ll call you.

_ Tess leaves. Maria crosses her arms over her chest and stares at Max, waiting for an explanation. _

MARIA: What the hell was that?

MAX: That is what I wanted to explain to you.

MARIA: Wasn't it that you couldn't leave Liz? Seriously, Max, you're driving us all crazy!

MAX: Maybe you should sit down first.

_ Maria sits on a stool, her face shows a flash of concern. _

MARIA: Seriously, Max, what's going on?

_ Max takes a deep breath and sits in front of Maria. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials: _

_ Afternoon - Max's House. Kitchen. Minutes later from where we left off. _

MARIA: What? WHAT? I can not believe it! Other life? Really?

_ Max nods. _

MARIA: No ... no ... no, that's impossible. Are you sure?  _ (She thinks for a few seconds. Puts her hand to her chest) _ Me? Singer?  _ (Max nods) _ Was I a good singer ,at least?

MAX: Maria, that's not the point.

MARIA: It must have been be a dream ... a dream that seemed too real but impossible.

MAX: Isabel died.

_ Maria stares at him, scared. _

MARIA: How?

MAX: And then Liz ... and then you. And Kyle and Alex.

MARIA: What ?!

MAX: I wish there was an easy way to explain this.  _ (Pauses) _ It turned out that that other reality we were experiencing had actually been created with the Granilith.

MARIA: And who created it?

MAX  _ (struggles to say it) _ : Tess.

MARIA: I should have known.

_ Max remains silent. Maria thinks. Suddenly she realizes something, looks at him scared and stands up. _

MARIA: She killed them!  _ (Pauses) _ She killed me!

_ Max stands up and holds her by the shoulders. _

MAX: Maria, you have to understand that it wasn't really Tess.

MARIA: Don't tell me she was possessed, I thought we had already gotten rid of that gelatinous thing.

MAX: That was another Tess.. a Tess that lived rejected by me. And by creating that other reality, she believed she could recover what was once hers ... but she did not count on-

MARIA  _ (interrupting him) _ : That we would ever meet. That we would remember.

MAX: You need to understand my decision now ... You have to understand why I should be with her; I must prevent this from happening again.

MARIA: And why are you and Michael the only ones remembering all that happened?

MAX: We don't know. We think it is because we were the only ones inside the chamber when we activated the device. Or maybe because we were the only ones alive

_ They both stare at each other for a few seconds, then Maria hugs Max. _

MARIA: I'm so sorry. Although I still can't believe this, I understand what you must be going through.

_ They hold each other for a few seconds. _

MARIA: What were they like? I mean, our other lives.

_ Max is silent for a few seconds. _

MAX: I ... I ...

MARIA  _ (sore) _ : Yes ... You don't need to say it.

_ Maria separates from Max, wipes some tears from her face and heads towards the door. _

MAX: You can't tell anyone.

MARIA: Max, you can trust me. For real.  _ (Hugs him quickly) _ I really appreciate you telling me. And I'm not going to tell Michael that you told me, I promise. Or Liz, or Alex. I know how to keep a secret.

_ Max smiles at her, Maria opens the door and leaves. The camera focuses on the house. We see Maria getting on the Jetta and driving away. Max stays a few seconds at the door. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Record Store. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Green Day, "She" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnF0pkWD2Tc)

_ Alex is walking along the shelves full of CDs. We see him watching some in the rock area while listening to music, singing and dancing without caring who sees him. Beside him some people look at him strangely but then laugh. With some CDs in hand, he heads to the counter. He gives them to the saleswoman. He looks at her, smiles, and takes off his headphones. _

ALEX: I didn't know you also worked here.

_ The saleswoman looks up. _

SAM: Hey! Alex, right?

ALEX: Indeed.

SAM: Well ... the work at the Café is only during the week. I have to find something else for Saturdays.

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : And when do you study?

SAM  _ (laughing) _ : No, I don't study.

_ Alex looks at her confused. Sam notices a customer behind Alex pouting at them. _

SAM: I’m having lunch break in five minutes, wanna talk then?

ALEX: Sure.

_ Sam smiles at him, hands him his ticket, and Alex walks away. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Outside the Store. A few minutes later. _

_ Alex and Sam are walking. _

SAM: I was doing my second year at Yale, but frankly I couldn't bear life there.

ALEX  _ (amazed) _ : Wait a minute, you are going to Yale?

SAM  _ (laughs) _ : I  _ was _ going.

ALEX: And what is a Yale student doing in such a small town?

SAM: Actually, I'm from here. My father inherited my grandfather's oil business and we moved to the east coast. He forced me to go to the best school, but the truth is that I was never good because nobody pressured me; I had everything served on a tray and did not know how to appreciate the opportunities I had.

ALEX: Then why did you leave? Or rather, why did you come back?

SAM: I want to do something real for myself, earn my money, learn how to really live.

_ They turn at the corner and Sam approaches an ice cream parlor. _

SAM: Do you want one?

ALEX: I thought this was your lunch break.

SAM  _ (smiles) _ : And obviously you've never seen me eat lunch.

_ The two enter the ice cream parlor and Sam begins to review the different options. _

SAM: I know what you must think, what is a girl with so much money working as a waitress and a saleswoman?

ALEX: Yes.

SAM: I would like to pretend that I don't have that much, you know? I would like to stand up for myself, find something I really like, and then go after it.

_ Alex nods. Sam asks the seller for two cones and they wait. _

SAM: Where do you study, Alex?

_ Alex takes one of the cones. _

ALEX: Uh ... this ... I ... I'm going to West Roswell High School.

SAM  _ (Gently hits him on the arm) _ : Don't be intimidated. I am not that old.  _ (She takes the cone and they go to a table) _

_ The two try their ice creams. _

SAM: You know? When I was little I used to come here every day. I snuck out of the house in the afternoon and bought a cone, eating it alone at that table.  _ (Points to a table by the window where there are two older gentlemen having coffee.) _

ALEX: At least this time you will not be alone.

_ Sam smiles. The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - High School Corridor. _

_ Liz enters the school. We hear her voiceover as she walks: _

LIZ (VO): It's May 4th, and I am back to the same spot I was a week ago. The dance is getting closer and closer, I have a partner, I have a dress, shoes, friends, good grades ... what any teenage girl could ask for. Except love, of course.

_ The camera leaves Liz and goes down the hall to the patio. We see Kyle and Tess sitting by the fountain, each looking at a different way. _

TESS  _ (still not looking at him) _ : What should we do?

KYLE  _ (looking the other way) _ : I don't know. What  _ are _ we going to do?

TESS: That's what I said.

_ There is an awkward silence, finally Tess perks up and looks at him. _

TESS: I like you, Kyle.

_ Kyle looks at her, surprised by her confession. _

TESS: I really like you, but I can't promise you anything.  _ (Kyle nods) _ You must understand my situation with Max. I thought for so long that he and I were meant to be together, and I still think that ... but this is not-  _ (she averts her eyes) _ We are still on Earth, I don't know for how long, and I must understand that things here are different. I can't force Max to love me.

KYLE: I understand.  _ (Thinks a few seconds) _ Wait, do you think there is something between us?

TESS _ (smiling) _ : Kyle, I was in the room, too.

KYLE  _ (returning the smile) _ : Yes ... Yes.  _ (Thinks again) _ And then what should we do?

TESS  _ (rests her head on her right hand) _ : I don't know. I want to see what happens with Max but I also can't expect you to wait for me forever.

KYLE: I'll wait for you, you know that.

TESS _(resting her hand on Kyle's, which is holding her)_ : Do you think we can repeat it again?

KYLE: You mean-?

TESS  _ (interrupting him) _ : I don't think Pro fessor Yun will mind if two people miss his class.

_ Tess raises an eyebrow provocatively. _

_ The camera pans the garden, enters the building, and through the hallway. We find Liz standing in front of a classroom door. No one has entered yet. Professor Farris quickly approaches, looking at some books in his arms. Liz closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Neither of them see each other and the teacher bumps into her when she’s about to enter the classroom. _

LIZ: Oh sorry!

_ Liz bends down to help the teacher put the books together. _

HENRY: Don't worry, Parker. In fact, I would like to speak with you for a few seconds.

_ Liz is scared. We listen to her voiceover as she enters the classroom and the teacher closes the door behind him. _

LIZ (VO): We try to live responsible, logical lives. But we can’t tell our hearts how to feel. Sometimes our hearts lead us to places we never thought we wanted to go. And sometimes our hearts can be the sweetest, gentlest thing we have. Sometimes our hearts can make us feel miserable, angry, excited and confused...all at once.  _ (She pauses. We see the teacher put the books on the desk and take off his glasses.) _ But at least my heart is open, and I'm writing again, I'm breathing, I'm feeling ... for someone. But no one is feeling for me.

_ The camera leaves Liz and Henry. Down the hall, we see Max by his locker, picking up some books. Michael approaches. _

MICHAEL  _ (surprised) _ : You’re going with Liz to the Dance?

_ Max turns around in amazement. _

MAX: So you do know there is a dance!

MICHAEL  _ (confused) _ : Of course I know there is a dance, it is all over the damn school, how can I not know that there is a dance? But that's not the point, the point is that I had to find out from Isabel that you were going with Liz, what happened to our plan?

MAX  _ (returns to his books) _ : It is too complicated to explain.

MICHAEL  _ (is getting furious) _ : Too complicated? Do you remember everything I lost because your story with Liz was "too complicated"? You must finish this with her now.

MAX  _ (angry) _ : And what would you think if I told you that you should end it with Maria right now? What would you do? Would you dare to lose it again, even if it was otherwise?

_ Michael thinks for a few seconds what he says. _

MICHAEL: You should be with Tess.

_ Michael is about to leave but Max stops him by taking his arm. _

MAX: You should know something.

MICHAEL: What?

MAX  _ (takes a deep breath) _ : Maria knows.

MICHAEL: What? Did she remember?

MAX: No, I told her.  _ (Michael is about to say something but Max cuts him off.)  _ I needed to. I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't yell at me all the time, Michael. I needed to explain ... try to explain to Liz what's going on.

_ Michael rests his hand on Max's shoulder. _

MICHAEL: Yes ... Maybe I should go fix things with her.

MAX  _ (with a small smile) _ : Yes, you should. Maria is really mad at you.

_ The bell rings and Michael says goodbye. The camera zooms away from the boys and back down the hall to the door of the Physics classroom. We see Liz and Henry talking. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Plumb, "Real" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeN8bP1MYXg)

HENRY: I feel like I owe you an apology, Liz.

_ Liz says nothing, just nods. He approaches her and takes her hands. _

HENRY: But you have to understand that this is too difficult ...  _ (Sighs) _ God, how do I make you understand?

_ Liz brings her hand to Henry's cheek. _

LIZ: It’s okay.

HENRY: Never before have I felt something so deep ... and so quickly, for someone.  _ (He remains silent for a few seconds) _ God! You are my student! This shouldn't be happening.

_ Henry steps away, but Liz approaches. _

LIZ: I know ... but why not?  _ (Smiles at him) _

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): We try to live responsible lives. We try to explain our lives logically. But sometimes we can't. Sometimes we have to do what our hearts tell us.

_ Henry places his hands on Liz's face. _

LIZ (VO): And my heart is telling me ...

_ Liz and Henry bring their faces closer. _

LIZ (VO): That it is time to continue with my life.

_ Her lips are getting closer but suddenly the bell rings. The two quickly walk away.The classroom door opens and two students enter. Liz grabs her backpack and goes to sit on her sit. Neither of them looks at each other anymore. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Crashdown. _

_ Isabel and Tess are sitting at a table for four, the place is not very full. The two are talking, Isabel seems quite angry. _

ISABEL: I thought things were going to be different after Las Vegas. I thought we had really shared something there ...

TESS  _ (trying to calm her down) _ : I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding.

ISABEL: A misunderstanding? He told me he doesn’t want to be with me anymore!

_ Sam approaches the table with two plates. _

SAM: Very well. A Saturn Burger,  _ (places the plate in front of Tess) _ , and a Moon Cheese Burger  _ (places the plate in front of Isabel). _ Can I get you anything else?

ISABEL  _ (looking at Sam with hatred) _ : I ordered a Cheeseburger without cheese.

SAM  _ (surprised) _ : Excuse me?

ISABEL: I know you heard me right.  _ (Hands her the plate back) _ A Cheeseburger without cheese, and this one has cheese.

SAM: Oh well, you can just get it out.

ISABEL: Me? No. That is your job. Now go and bring me what I asked for.

_ Sam takes the plate and walks away from the table looking between surprised and hurt. Tess looks at Isabel, also surprised by her reaction. _

TESS: What is your problem?

ISABEL: Can you believe that after meeting her for just a week he already invites her to the Dance? And we are not talking about any dance, it is Prom! He should be taking me, not the rich girl from Yale.

TESS: I still don't understand what she’s doing waiting tables here.  _ (She takes a bite out of her burger.) _

_ Isabel looks at Tess and thinks. _

ISABEL: I don't know what I'm doing talking to you about this, anyway. You just want me to be with Michael.

TESS: That is not true. I never pressured you for that ...  _ (pauses) _ Those were Nasedo's orders.

ISABEL  _ (sarcastically) _ : Nice father.

_ The camera goes through the Café to the door being opened by a girl, dressed in the latest Californian fashion (and still wearing sunglasses despite it being night). She enters and walks over to the counter where Liz is organizing silverware. The girl takes off her glasses and we see that it is Paris, who looks the same as we saw her in the previous chapter. _

PARIS: Hello, do you know where Michael Guerin is? They said I could find him here.

_ Liz looks at Paris in amazement, she doesn't know what to think about her. The people inside the Café do not stop looking at the girl, who does not fit with the scenery. _

LIZ: Yes ... just a sec.

_ Liz steps away from the counter and enters the kitchen. The camera cuts to the kitchen, where Michael is removing the cheese from Isabel's hamburger. Sam and Maria are also there. _

LIZ: Michael, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but someone is looking for you.

_ Maria and Michael look at her worried, Sam retires with Isabel's plate, now without cheese. _

MICHAEL: Who?

LIZ: I don't know, a woman.

_ Michael quickly leaves the kitchen, followed by Maria. The camera follows Michael's face. When he sees her he changes completely; he recognizes her but does not know how to react. He wants to run to hug her but he knows that he cannot, he must keep all the feelings inside. _

MARIA  _ (whispers) _ : Do you know this woman?

_ Michael shakes his head. We notice that Isabel is looking at them from her table. _

_ Paris stares at Michael and then at Maria. There is no kind of recognition from her. _

PARIS: Are you Michael Guerin?

_ Michael nods again, afraid to speak. She reaches out to shake his hand. _

PARIS: Paris Vaddenlack. I'm Laurie Dupree's cousin, I think you know her, right?

_ Liz appears behind Maria. The two look puzzled. _

MICHAEL  _ (finally speaks) _ : Yes, I know her.

PARIS: Apparently, Laurie left my mother's house in Nevada, half her inheritance, and several acres of land in your name, Michael, do you know why this is?

_ Maria screams with happiness. _

MARIA: Michael, do you know what that means? We are ...  _ (slaps his hands)  _ oh, so rich!

MICHAEL  _ (without listening to her) _ : Laurie and I are ... like brothers.

PARIS: We don't know this.  _ (She gets serious) _ Look, for me it is no picnic to have to come all the way here, to this rached city. But I must make sure that my cousin is not doing anything crazy.

MARIA: I thought we had clarified that Laurie is not crazy.

PARIS: We could also prove that Michael is not part of the family. I know you look very much like our grandfather, but there is no genetic test to support that, yet.

_ Liz takes Maria's hand tightly. _

MICHAEL: And what if I’m not genetically related? Laurie is legitimately leaving all of this to me.

_ Paris stares at him for a few seconds, then removes some papers from her bag, the same one she had bought in the previous episode. _

PARIS: My family will not lose, Michael. We Vaddenlacks had a hard time getting to where we are, and no one, especially a phony, is going to take anything away from us, do you understand?

_ Michael takes the papers. _

PARIS: I await your response. And I promise we will fight to the end.

_ Paris puts on her sunglasses and quickly leaves the Café, leaving everyone shocked. Isabel and Tess get closer. _

ISABEL: What was that?

MARIA: We are in big trouble.

_ Michael is not listening to them. He can't stop looking at the papers that Paris just handed him. The camera focuses on the paper, where we see the signature of "Paris Amara Vaddenlack Tyrian". _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - A Roswell street. _

_ We see Henry's yellow Volkswagen Beetle. The streets are damp so inside the car the windows are foggy; you can't see anything from the outside in. The camera cuts into the car, where we see Liz and Henry. He is sitting in the driver's seat, and she is in the passenger seat, both with their backs against the car doors. Liz is still wearing the Crashdown uniform and her hair is still tied, but she no longer has her headband on. Henry is not in the same clothes that morning at school, although he is still dressed in a shirt and jacket. We find them in the middle of the conversation. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Damien Rice, "The Blower's Daughter" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YXVMCHG-Nk)

LIZ: So that's your favorite book, I thought it would be something from Physics ... or at most including numbers.

HENRY  _ (laughs) _ : Not everything has to be with my profession. I love that book because I find pieces from other books in it that also fascinate me.

LIZ: Like what?

HENRY:  _ Fausto _ ,  _ Romeo and Juliet _ ,  _ The crime of Lord Arthur Savile _ ...  _ (pauses) _ Surely you are going to laugh about this, but also  _ The Little Mermaid. _ I never told anyone that, it's quite embarrassing.

_ Liz smiles. _

LIZ: That was my favorite story as a child. It puzzled me how someone could leave behind everything they knew for someone they blindly loved, and then would rather die than live without them.

HENRY: Yes ... I feel like romanticism has been increasingly disappearing over time. Almost no book today makes us feel what true feelings are. No one is able to do anything for another person anymore, we have become selfish.

_ Liz thinks for a few seconds; it is clear that she is thinking of Max. _

HENRY: I wish I could feel the way Sybil Vane felt about Dorian.

_ Liz looks at him. _

LIZ: I know this question may sound silly, but ...  _ (embarrassingly)  _ How many girlfriends did you have?  _ (Pauses) _ I think what I'm really trying to ask is ... am I the first? I mean, student.

_ Henry laughs. _

HENRY: Yes, Liz, you are the first.  _ (He gets a little closer to her) _ I told you.

LIZ: And how many girlfriends did you have before?

HENRY: Just one officially. We dated for five years.

LIZ: Five years? What happened

HENRY  _ (sore) _ : She- She broke my heart.

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. _

LIZ: This is going to be difficult.

HENRY: I know. And I don't want to pressure you in any way. It's just that ...  _ (he looks down and remains silent). _

LIZ: Yes?

HENRY  _ (without looking up) _ : With you things are different, Liz. As much as I know it's forbidden... it still feels too good. I could feel it from the first moment. And I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't feel the same.  _ (Looks up) _ You don't know how long I've been waiting for something to happen in my life ... you don't know all the time I've been hiding in myself, trying to convince myself that I was fine.  _ (Liz approaches him)  _ You are not only a beautiful woman, Liz. You are also smart ... but not in the way you tell a student that you are smart, you are serious. You are interesting, so interesting; there are so many aspects of you to know. Maybe you think you're just one more ordinary person in Roswell, but I know it's not like that ... You're so-  _ (interrupts) _ . So penetrating.

_ Henry stops talking. In Liz's eyes we can see some tears. We hear her voice over: _

LIZ (VO): I was happy. Very happy. And it felt strange. Very weird. For the first time in a long time I was being happy ... without Max.

HENRY: With you I feel that I can really be honest, I can really open my heart to you.

LIZ (VO): I was very happy. And it felt too strange. But I was not afraid, because for the first time I could feel for myself. Choose for myself.

_ Liz suddenly approaches Henry and kisses him. He closes his eyes. They begin to kiss sweetly. She draws him in by resting her hands on the back of his neck. Henry takes her by the waist. _

_ The camera cuts to outside of the car. It films for a few seconds the small movement seen through the windows and goes up to the sky, as we hear the music. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell Street. _

_ Max and Tess are walking down the street. They are both silent. They pass by Henry's car as it drives away; nobody sees Liz and Henry inside. Max and Tess keep walking until they reach her house. _

TESS: Are you okay?

MAX  _ (avoiding her gaze) _ : Yes, of course.

TESS: Max, you don't have to lie to me.

MAX: I'm fine, seriously.

_ Tess approaches him and takes him by the hand. _

TESS: You don't have to hide from me.

_ Max looks at her. _

MAX: Sorry. I know I've been a bit absent lately, it's just-

TESS  _ (interrupts him) _ : I know you're still thinking about Liz.

_ Max looks down. _

MAX: That is not all.  _ (Pauses) _ I finally remembered.

_ Tess is surprised. _

MAX: I finally remembered you ... reminded us.

TESS: What do you remember?

MAX: I remembered how we were, how we felt together.  _ (Looks up at her) _ I remembered our story.

_ Tess does not know what to say, she is too surprised and excited. _

MAX: But those were not us. This is us  _ (takes the other hand) _ . Our history is not the same, the circumstances are different, we are different.

TESS: What do you mean?

MAX: I think we should write our own story. No more memories sessions, no more longing for something we will never have again ... let's live the present, let's live it together.

_ Tess smiles widely. Max doesn't know where those words came from. She lunges at him and hugs him, tightly closing her eyes. Max returns the hug, confused if that's what he really wants. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's Apartment. _

_ Michael is sitting in the kitchen eating cereal with milk. Isabel is sitting next to him. _

ISABEL: I wish I had powers to make her disappear. A magic word,  _ (waves her hands in front of her face) _ and puff! Sam disappears.

MICHAEL: Why don't you talk to him?

ISABEL  _ (looks at him in surprise) _ : Talk to him? And what am I going to tell him? It's all Alex's fault! But if she disappeared everything would be easier.

MICHAEL  _ (not really listening) _ : Yes ...

_ Isabel thinks. _

ISABEL: I still can't understand it. Alex has been pining for me for so long and now that I am finally ready to start a relationship again he dates another girl. What is that?

MICHAEL  _ (brings a spoonful of cereal to his mouth) _ : Maybe you could talk to Maria.

ISABEL: Maria?

MICHAEL: Yes, she understands him more than anyone, they are friends, right?

ISABEL: That girl scares me.

MICHAEL  _ (amused) _ : Really? You’re afraid of Maria?

ISABEL  _ (staring at him) _ : Michael, you are afraid of Maria.

_ We hear the bell. Michael gets up to open the door and we see Maria, still dressed in the Crashdown uniform. _

MARIA: You wanted to talk to me ...

_ Michael sets the cereal plate down on the kitchen counter, wipes his hands on his pants, and ushers her through. Isabel smiles weakly at him and gets up. _

ISABEL: See you, Michael.  _ (Walks past Maria) _ Mm ... uh ... could we talk later?  _ (She doesn't wait for Maria to answer)  _ I will call you.

_ Isabel leaves and closes the door. Maria stares at Michael. _

MARIA: This time I didn't bring food.

_ Michael stares at her. Then he points to the chair to sit on, but she shakes her head. _

MARIA: I have a feeling this is going to be fast.

_ She crosses her arms and waits for him to say something. _

MARIA: And? What was it you wanted to tell me, Michael?

MICHAEL: I ... well ... I ...  _ (Raises his right hand to his face and scratches it)  _ I have something for you.

_ We start to listen to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Everything", Lifehouse _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE) _. _

MARIA  _ (happier) _ : Something for me? For real?

_ Michael nods. He goes to the door of his closet, opens it and takes out a large black paper bag. Maria's face lights up, she jumps up to Michael and quickly grabs the bag. _

MARIA: What is it?

_ Michael scratches his eyebrow again. _

MICHAEL: Just open it.

_ Maria opens the bag and her expression changes completely. Reaching inside, she takes out what appears to be a long, rather elegant, white dress. _

MARIA  _ (in shock) _ : Michael ...

_ Maria starts examining the dress. It is long, with two straps and some glitter along the fabric. She looks at the bag again and takes out some white shoes, with glitter too, that match the dress. _

_ Maria looks at him even more surprised. _

MARIA: Michael ... Michael, I- You shouldn't have done this.

MICHAEL  _ (approaching) _ : It's a way of apologizing for my attitude these days.

MARIA: You don't need any of this to apologize. I ... I ...  _ (pauses) _ Max told me. He told me what happened with Tess, he told me that everyone ...  _ (pauses again, can't say the word) _ . You don't need to apologize about anything.

_ Maria leaves the dress and shoes inside the bag and then rests it on the sofa. She's going to say something but Michael interrupts her. _

MICHAEL: You know how I am, you know that I run away from problems.  _ (One step closer) _ But I want those days to be behind me, I want to always be here, I want to be-  _ (gulps, it's hard to say)  _ the boyfriend you always wanted me to be.

_ Maria smiles. _

MICHAEL: I lost too much. It was so difficult to adapt to that new life, where Isabel was not there, where my things were not there, where you were not there.  _ (We see that he starts to get emotional)  _ And then everyone came back ... and I wish I could take revenge for everything I lost, for everything I had to leave, for everything I have to hide and keep quiet, but I can’t.  _ (Maria approaches him and puts her hands on Michael's waist). _

MARIA  _ (searching his eyes) _ : Hey ...

MICHAEL  _ (avoiding Maria's gaze) _ : And worst of all, what I most feared all of this time finally happened. I lost you and I couldn't do anything. I lost you even though you're here now. And I have to pretend as if nothing has happened-  _ (tears won't let him go on). _

_ Maria puts a hand to Michael's face and wipes his tears away. _

MARIA: You don't have to worry anymore. Michael, if you can't be the perfect boyfriend I don't care. I just want you to be you, and to love me. That's all I need.

_ Michael takes another breath and finally looks at her. She hugs him tightly and he hides his face on her shoulder. They stay like this for a few seconds and then she separates a little. _

MARIA: Come on, you need to rest. I will stay here if you need me.

MICHAEL: Maria?

MARIA: Yes?

MICHAEL  _ (takes a few seconds before speaking) _ : Would you go with me to the dance?

_ Maria smiles widely. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Night - The doors of the gymnasium. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Lean on”, Major Lazer & DJ Snake _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqeW9_5kURI)

_ We see couples approaching from all sides as we listen to the music in the background. The doors open, a couple runs in. Inside everything is decorated in the best science fiction style. The camera pans the place and then cuts to the door, where we see Max and Liz enter. He is dressed in a black suit and she is wearing a long, simple black dress. On her neck she wears a green necklace. Her hair is tied up and adorned with two small green butterflies. The two approach the photographer, smile for the camera, and then get serious again. _

_ The camera pans the place and we find Isabel standing by one of the tables, looking for someone in the crowd. She is dressed in a strapless red dress, and her hair is gathered in a bun. Behind her Chris Hunter appears, followed by some friends. _

CHRIS: There you are!

_ Isabel looks at him quickly and then looks back at the crowd. _

CHRIS: Hey, Isabel.  _ (Reaching under the sack and pulling out a small bottle of vodka)  _ Let's pour this into the drinks.

ISABEL  _ (ironic) _ : Oh, how rebellious.

CHRIS: See you later.  _ (Kisses her cheek quickly)  _ Don't get lost again, huh?

_ Isabel smiles falsely at him and walks away. _

_ The camera pans the place again and we see Max and Liz dancing. Now we listen to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Wake me up when september ends", Green Day _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVO8sUrs-Pw) _. _

_ The two dance slowly, each looking at different places, without speaking. The camera focuses on Liz's face, who smiles at something she sees in the background. The camera shows Henry in the distance, standing next to one of the tables, with a glass in his hand and talking to some teachers. The camera cuts to Max's face, who looks into the distance as they dance. _

_ Max looks down at Liz, she looks back at him and they smile weakly. _

LIZ: This feels strange.

MAX: What do you mean?

LIZ: This situation. The two of us here, dancing, pretending that things are different.

MAX: I am not pretending anything, Liz.

LIZ: Yes, Max, you are ... we both are.

_ Max looks up and looks at the other dancing couples. They all seem to be happy around him, except the two of them. He lowers his head and looks at her. _

MAX: I thought this was what you wanted.  _ (Avoids her gaze for a few seconds) _ What we both wanted.

LIZ: It  _ was _ what we wanted, Max. But we cannot continue denying reality. I am not the person you chose.

MAX: But I’ll always love you.

_ Liz is about to say something but when she remains silent. She avoids his gaze and watches Henry again, who keeps talking to the teachers. She looks back at Max, who is still waiting for her answer. _

LIZ: Please don't say that.

MAX: But it's the truth!

LIZ: But it hurts, Max.

LIZ: We are holding onto something that will never be. You chose Tess, because you must be with her, and I have to learn to accept that. I have accepted that.

MAX: Liz, don't do this to me. Don't tell me that I chose it because I wanted to. Things are not as easy as you think.

LIZ: But they can be easy, Max.

MAX: If only I could explain.

LIZ: You don't owe me an explanation. There can be no more explanations between us, we must accept reality.

MAX: What reality?

_ Liz stares at him for a few seconds. It is too difficult for her to say what she is about to say. Takes a deep breath. _

LIZ: That we shouldn't be together.  _ (Max is hurt) _ Situations have changed. We've changed.

_ The two separate a few centimeters and stop dancing. Max still looks at her hurt. _

LIZ: I should go.  _ (He nods) _ Sorry.

_ Liz puts her hands to her head and walks away, defeated. Max stays in the middle of the dance floor, watching as she walks away, wanting to follow her but knowing he can't. He's broken and looks like he's about to cry, so he quickly walks away to the other side. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Dance. _

_ Liz is sitting at one of the tables, along with other girls. Maria approaches her glowing. She is dressed in the dress and shoes that Michael gave her. _

MARIA: What do you think?

_ Liz looks at her smiling. _

LIZ: It's beautiful, Maria.

MARIA: It is, isn't it?  _ (Examines her dress) _ I still can't believe he really bought it. And the shoes!  _ (Maria shows her the shoes and Liz laughs). _

LIZ: It's great that he loves you so much, Maria.

_ Maria approaches Liz, sits next to her and hugs her. _

MARIA: Are you okay?

LIZ: Yeah sure, why won't I be okay?

MARIA: Liz, it's me, Maria DeLuca, I know when you're not feeling well.

_ Liz thinks for her second. _

LIZ: I can't tell you everything right now, but I promise I am fine, very fine.  _ (Maria suspects) _ I promise I'll tell you later.

MARIA: With details?

LIZ  _ (laughs) _ : In great detail.  _ (They hug again. Liz sees Michael approaching dressed in a gray suit.)  _ Go.

_ Maria turns around and sees Michael. _

MARIA: Don't you prefer that I stay?

LIZ: Go and have fun, I'm fine, seriously.

_ Maria gets up and approaches Michael. _

MICHAEL: I was thinking maybe we could dance. Your mother officially declared me impossible to teach, but you might want to try.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : My mother gave you dance classes?

MICHAEL: Intensive.

MARIA: That's where you were every afternoon for the past week!

_ Michael takes her hand and they walk off onto the dance floor. _

_ On the dance floor we find Alex, in a suit, shirt and black tie, dancing with Sam. She is wearing a brown to cream dress. Her hair is raised in a ponytail, with two decorations of the same color as the dress. They are dancing and laughing. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Love Myself"; Hailee Steinfeld. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMpFmHSgC4Q)

_ Sam approaches Alex and says something in his ear. Alex laughs and they continue dancing. Suddenly Sam sees the photographer, taking pictures in the distance and takes Alex by the arm. _

SAM: We haven't taken pictures yet.

_ They go to where the photographer is and pose for the camera. _

ALEX: Do you want to dance again?

_ Sam looks at the dancefloor, full of people. _

SAM: I would like to sit down for a few seconds, have a drink, if you don’t mind.

_ The two begin to walk towards the tables. _

SAM: I must tell you, Alex, I am having a very good time.

ALEX: Really?  _ (Sam nods) _ . I was a little scared that you wouldn't agree to come with me at first, you know, because we hardly know each other and all that.

SAM: As far as I know you are not a murderous maniac, and that is enough for me.  _ (Smiles at him) _

_ They reach the tables and Alex pulls a chair aside for her to sit. _

ALEX: That's good I guess.

_ Sam laughs. _

SAM: I wanted to thank you, too.

ALEX: Why?

SAM: I never went to my Prom.  _ (Alex looks at her in surprise) _ My parents thought those things were a waste of time.

_ Alex takes a drink from the table. _

ALEX: Let's toast to the Prom, then.

SAM: Let's.

_ The two drink and then stare at each other. Isabel quickly approaches the table where they are sitting and takes Alex by the arm. _

ISABEL: You and me, we have to talk.

_ Before Alex can say anything she has already taken him to a more remote place. _

ALEX: Do you want to explain to me what the hell is happening to you?

ISABEL: I should be asking you that question.

ALEX _ (confused) _ : What do you mean?

ISABEL: What's this about being with Sam all the time? How can you bring her to the dance?

_ Alex looks at her confused. _

ISABEL: I thought that when we returned from Las Vegas things were clear. I thought it was our time to be together.

ALEX: Be together?  _ (Laughs) _ For more than a year all I did was run around you, and all you did was ignore me. But now you do want to be with me. Now that you realized that my life doesn't have to be just you. Now that I'm with someone else is when you realize that you want to be with me. Now that you can't have me.

ISABEL: No, things are not like that. You have to understand that I was confused, and with my life I couldn't-

ALEX  _ (interrupting her) _ : Couldn't go out with anyone? But you dated Grant. And then with that guy in Las Vegas. And only now that I have resigned myself to not be with you is when you love me.  _ (Pauses) _ But I know how things are, Isabel. You don't want to be with me, all you want is to be wanted.

_ Isabel remains silent, does not know what to say. _

ALEX: And worst of all, you spent the whole night dancing with Chris near me, expecting a fit of jealousy from me that will never come, Isabel.  _ (Pause)  _ I'm sorry you have to listen to things this way, but it's the truth.

_ Alex walks away, leaving Isabel speechless. She watches him walk away to Sam's table, where he sits down again. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Dance. _

_ Tess is standing near the table where Sam and Alex are. She is dressed in a violet dress with a necklace and bracelets of the same color. His hair is tied back in a hairstyle with some loose strands. Kyle approaches, dressed in a black suit and light blue shirt. _

KYLE: Hey.

TESS: Kyle! Where were you?

KYLE: Sorry, we were taking care of Chris.

TESS: Are you okay?

KYLE: He went a little overboard with the drinks, he will be fine, but I'm going to take him home.

TESS: Do you want me to come with you?

KYLE: Oh no, you stay here, enjoy.

TESS: But who am I going to dance with?

KYLE  _ (smiles) _ : I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?

TESS: All right.

_ Kyle begins to walk away. _

TESS: Kyle!

_ Kyle turns around. Tess approaches him and plants a kiss on his mouth. _

TESS  _ (smiling at him) _ : Just to make sure you will be back.

_ Kyle laughs, squeezes her hand, and walks away. Tess sits down in one of the chairs, rests her face on her hand and sighs. She stares at the young people who have fun dancing. Max approaches Tess and stands beside her. _

MAX: Are you alone?

TESS  _ (surprised to see him there) _ : Max!  _ (Looks at him) _ What happened to you?

_ Max sits next to him. Look at the floor and rest his arms on his knees. _

TESS: Are you okay?

_ Max shakes his head and Tess rests her hand on his shoulder. _

TESS: Do you want me to go?

_ Max shakes his head again. _

TESS: Do you want something to drink?

MAX  _ (finally speaks) _ : I ...  _ (takes a deep breath) _ . I just need to be with someone.

TESS: Sure, Max, you know I'll always be here for you.

_ Max raises his head and looks at her. _

MAX: Yes, you have always been by my side.

_ Tess says nothing, just looks at him. _

MAX: Do you want to dance?

TESS: Sure.

_ He takes her hand and leads her onto the dance floor. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “This year's love”, David Gray _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zN4_7hq77g) _. _

_ Max takes Tess by the waist, brings her closer to him and they start dancing. _

TESS: Don't you want to talk about what's happening to you?

MAX  _ (staring at her) _ : I've been a fool, Tess. I have behaved like a fool.

TESS: Why do you say that?

MAX: Because it's the truth. I have been trying to save things that have long been unsavable. And I have underestimated you, I have left you aside and I have behaved very badly with you in the process.

TESS: No, it's not like that.

MAX: You don't need to deny it, you know it's the truth.  _ (Looks down at Tess)  _ I didn't give you the attention you deserved. All this time you were here for me, and I never realized ...

TESS: That doesn't matter anymore, Max. The important thing is what happens from now on.

MAX: But I need to apologize, I need you to understand that I ... that I ...  _ (He remains silent). _

TESS: That you ...?

MAX: That I will change, that from now on I promise to focus on ourselves. In what we were and in what we can become.

_ The two dance a few more seconds. _

TESS: I also remembered.

MAX: What?

TESS: I remembered, Max. I remembered us. I remembered the things that you remembered. And ... it was beautiful.

MAX: I know.

TESS: And I know you said we should create our own story, Max. But we already have a story. We love each other, we got married, we lived together; and we cannot ignore that.

MAX: I know, Tess, I know.

TESS: It was really beautiful, Max.  _ (Smiles) _ I remembered how it felt to touch your skin. I remembered our wedding day. I remembered the taste of your lips.  _ (Max smiles) _ I remembered your smile. It was so beautiful, Max. So beautiful.

_ He stares at her for a few seconds. He raises his hand and brings it to Tess's cheek. When he touches her, she closes her eyes and smiles. _

MAX: I really loved you in another life. And ... I don't know what will happen in this one. I no longer know if our destiny is something we can choose or we should take it as it comes. All I know is that-  _ (interrupts). _

_ Tess opens her eyes and looks at him worriedly. _

TESS: What?

_ Max approaches her and kisses her. She kisses him back and they kiss sweetly. The music changes but they don't notice, they continue kissing. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Mr. Brightside ”, The Killers _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE) _. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with the same previous scene of Max and Tess kissing. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Mr. Brightside ”, The Killers _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE) _. _

_ The camera pans the place until it reaches the table where Liz was sitting. She is playing with some bracelets she has on her right arm while thinking. We see a flash of "Pilot": _

_ MAX: Liz, it is not safe, that you and I ... it is not safe. _

_ LIZ: I don't care. _

_ We return to Liz who continues to play with her bracelets. _

_ We see another flash, this time from “The end of the world”: _

_ LIZ (to Max from the Future): Don't you realize what you are to me? What will you always be? You are the love of my life. Anyone else will be in second place. There will never be someone like you. _

_ The flash finishes and we go back to Liz. _

_ She stops playing with his bracelets. She quickly gets up from the table and starts walking. She puts her hands to her face and smiles. She walks quickly, determined, looking for someone in the crowd. Suddenly she sees a head that seems to be the one she is looking for, enters the dance floor and walks among the young people, still smiling. Suddenly we can see who she is looking for; Max. The camera focuses on her face and how her smile fades. She drops the bracelets to the ground. She puts his hands to her face again, unable to believe what she sees. She turns around and runs away. The camera shows Tess and Max kissing. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hallway. _

_ The camera shows the hallway, empty, except for one person leaning against the lockers. The hallway is illuminated only by the light that enters through the doors of the Gymnasium, where the dance is going on.  _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Fix you", Coldplay _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4V3Mo61fJM) _. _

_ The camera cuts off the person, who is none other than Liz, leaning her back against the lockers, her arms crossed and crying. Her hairstyle has deteriorated a bit and some strands of hair have come loose. We hear some steps as someone approaches. _

HENRY: Liz, what are you doing here?

_ Liz raises her head and looks at Henry, still crying. _

HENRY: Liz!  _ (He approaches her and hugs her. She returns the hug and continues crying).  _ What happened?

_ Liz takes in some air. _

LIZ: I think it's finally over.

HENRY: You mean Max.

_ Liz nods. The expression on his face changes, he seems disappointed. He starts stroking her hair. _

HENRY: I thought that was what you wanted.

LIZ: Yes ... I don't know ...  _ (She separates from him and puts her hands to her face, drying her tears. Then she arranges her hair). _ If you had asked me a week ago I would never have believed that things would end like this, I would not have wanted them to end like this. But they finally ended, and it shouldn't surprise me, but it does surprise me.

_ Henry stares at her, he is confused with his feelings and also a little hurt. _

HENRY: Maybe I should go, I have to make sure that nothing gets out of control in there.

LIZ  _ (taking him by the arm) _ : No, please don't go.

HENRY: Liz, I don't want to just be a shoulder to cry on, you know?  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ I want to be something else for you.

LIZ: It's just ... If you had asked me a week ago, I never would have believed it. But now ... he knew it, he sensed it. And as surprising as it may seem ... deep down, it's what I wanted.

HENRY: What do you mean?

LIZ: I want to be with you, Henry. I really want it.

_ We begin to hear Liz's voiceover intertwined with the dialogue: _

LIZ (VO): We try to live responsible lives, but we can't tell our hearts how to feel. Sometimes our hearts can be the sweetest and gentlest thing we have.

HENRY: I ... I'm not sure.

LIZ (VO): And sometimes it can make us feel miserable, excited and confused ... all at once. 

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : What? Why?

HENRY: You're still in love with him, and I don't want to be just someone you’ll use to forget about him.

LIZ (VO): We try to live responsible lives. We try to explain our life logically. But sometimes we can't. Sometimes we have to do what our heart tells us.

HENRY: I saw you, Liz, I saw you dancing with him, and it was very clear that what you want is to be by his side.

LIZ: No, it's not like that.

HENRY: Please ...

LIZ (VO): But at least my heart is open ...

LIZ  _ (on the verge of tears again) _ : I want to be with you, I like you and ... I don't want to be with Max. That is finished.

HENRY: Are you sure? Because if we are going to do this, I want it to be for real.

_ Liz nods as she approaches him. _

LIZ (VO): And I'm writing again ...

LIZ: I also want it to be official. 

_ Henry smiles and kisses her slowly. _

LIZ (VO): I'm breathing ...

HENRY: It's going to be difficult.

LIZ (VO): I'm feeling for someone.

LIZ: I know, but I don't care.  _ (Pauses) _ Will you dance with me?

_ He takes her by the waist, they hug and start dancing. _

LIZ (VO): And someone is feeling the same way about me.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Dance. Outside of high school. _

_ We see Isabel standing at the door of the school, hugging herself. Outside it’s deserted, everyone is inside enjoying the party. Anger, sadness and loneliness can be seen on her face. _

_ Suddenly we hear an unknown voice. _

VOICE: Vilandra ...

_ Isabel is scared and looks around, but there is nobody there. _

VOICE: Vilandra ...

_ Isabel begins to spin, looking for where the voice comes from. _

VOICE  _ (echoing) _ : Vilandra, Vilandra, Vilandra ... I finally found you.

ISABEL: Who are you?

_ Suddenly a truck stops in front of the doors of the building and the voice stops. Isabel is still scared, not realizing that there is someone approaching her. _

KYLE: Isabel.  _ (She doesn't answer) _ Isabel!

_ Isabel realizes that Kyle is there and screams. _

ISABEL: Oh gosh, Kyle, you scared me!

KYLE: Are you okay? You look pale.

ISABEL: I ... mm ... is that your car?  _ (Points to the truck) _

KYLE: Yes.

ISABEL: Could you take me home?

KYLE: Yes, of course.

_ She walks away to the truck. Kyle looks at the door of the school, clearly thinking about Tess who is going to get stood up. Then he looks at Isabel, who is waiting for him at the passenger door. Look at the building again. He puts his hands in his pocket, takes out the keys, and finally decides to take Isabel home. He walks to the truck, opens it, and Isabel enters. Kyle starts the engine and drives away. Isabel stares out the window at some trees near the School. We hear the voice again. _

VOICE: Vilandra ...

_ Isabel stares at the trees. We see someone move between the logs and run away. The camera focuses on the truck that drives away on the street, the screen turns black and the titles appear. _


	4. Politically Incorrect

_ Day - High School. _

_ Liz enters the school, dressed in a blue jean skirt and a short-sleeved embroidered shirt. Instead of her usual backpack, she is now wearing a shoulder strap, so she is carrying some books in jer arms. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail. We see her walking and we hear her voice over: _

LIZ (VO): It's May 16th, I'm Liz Parker and life is short.

_ She walks down the hall until she reaches the door that opens into the patio. _

LIZ (VO): And very, very strange.

_ Opens the door and walks to one of the tables. _

LIZ (VO): If not, look at me. The only two serious relationships I’ve had in my life were with an alien ...

_ We see Henry walking past in the distance. Liz sits down and smiles at him. He smiles back at her and she looks down, a little flushed. _

LIZ (VO): ... and with a high school teacher.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - High School Corridor. _

_ Isabel is next to the lockers, checking some papers in her hands. We see Max approaching from behind. The corridor is full of students. _

MAX: Hello.

_ Isabel screams in surprise and all the papers fall to the floor. The two stoop to lift them. _

ISABEL: Oh my gosh, Max, you scared me!

MAX: Are you okay?

_ Isabel gets up. _

ISABEL: Of course I'm fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?

MAX  _ (handing her the papers) _ : I don't know, you've been acting very strange since Prom... you're absent.  _ (Waits for an answer but Isabel doesn't say anything) _ And every time I speak to you, your thoughts are far away.

_ Isabel opens her locker and puts the papers inside. _

MAX  _ (suspecting) _ : So ... are you okay?

ISABEL  _ (closing her locker) _ : I am more than fine, I am perfect. See you later.

_ Isabel walks away. The bell rings and one by one the students enter their respective classrooms. Isabel is left alone in the hallway. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Black Keys, "Howlin for you" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF6-J5BCxWM)

_ Suddenly she begins to look everywhere, as she feels she is being watched. She starts walking quickly and turns into another hallway. We see a person in the distance, by the exit doors. We cannot distinguish who the person is because the light hits him from behind. We hear a voice: _

VOICE: I finally found you.

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : Who are you?

_ A noise is heard in the distance. She turns to see where it’s coming from, but when her body turns the owner of the voice is gone. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Second season opening credits. Guest actors: Adam Garcia, and Allison Lange. _

_ We return from the presentation with: _

_ Afternoon - Crashdown Café. _

_ Music: Continuation of previous scene. _

_ The place is not very full, only four tables are occupied. We see Liz cleaning the counter. Maria approaches her while looking at some orders she has just taken. _

MARIA: My friend, I have already rented the movies for tonight.

_ Liz looks up from the counter. _

LIZ: And the ice cream?

MARIA: Who do you think you're talking to? Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and pistachio.

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : Pistachio?

MARIA: Yes, well, after many months with Michael, I had to giving in, right?

_ Liz laughs. We listen to the sound of a cell phone. Liz leaves the flannel she is cleaning with, reaches into the right pocket of her uniform, and takes out her cell phone. Maria approaches and looks over her friend's shoulder. _

MARIA  _ (confused) _ : Jo?

_ The camera focuses on the viewfinder of the cell phone, where we read “Jo, at 4 at Jenny's. H. ” Maria removes the cell phone and stares at him. _

MARIA: Jo? H? What is this, Liz?

_ Liz tries to get the cell phone out of her but can't. _

LIZ: Come on, Maria, give it to me.

_ Liz looks around, takes her friend by the arm, and leads her into the break room. Then she takes the cell phone away from her and puts it in her pocket. _

MARIA: Who is H?

_ Liz stares at her for a few seconds, silent and thinking. _

LIZ: Maria, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone.

MARIA: Liz, who do you think you're talking to? It's me, Maria DeLuca, your best friend! You know what-

LIZ  _ (interrupting her) _ : Maria, seriously, you can't talk to anyone, understand? NO-ONE.

_ Maria realizes that Liz is serious. _

MARIA: I promise.

LIZ  _ (takes a breath) _ : I ... I ...  _ (Looking up the words) _ I'm dating someone.

MARIA: Yes, I realized that, what I want to know is whom.

_ Liz approaches Maria and lowers her voice. _

LIZ: It's ... You'll never believe it.  _ (Pauses) _ It is Professor Farris.

_ Maria is silent for a few seconds and then laughs. _

MARIA: Professor Farris? Are you te-?

_ Liz cuts her off by covering her mouth. _

LIZ: Maria!

MARIA: Okay, sorry.  _ (Low voice) _ Are you seriously dating a teacher?

_ Liz nods. _

MARIA: I can't believe it! This is so ... not you!

LIZ: I know! But ... he ... He is so different.

MARIA  _ (whispering) _ : Of course he’s different, he’s a teacher!  _ (Takes her by the shoulders and gets serious)  _ Liz, he could be your father.

LIZ: He couldn't be my father, Maria, he's 24 years old!  _ (Shakes Maria’s hands off) _ I knew you wouldn't understand.

MARIA: What do you want me to understand? Did you do it to annoy Max?

LIZ  _ (serious) _ : I didn't do this to piss off Max. It is just the opposite; Henry released me from the ropes that tied me to Max. For the first time in a long time I can do things for myself, without asking anyone's permission, without having to run because someone is chasing us.

MARIA: I can't believe you're saying that. You know that Max would never do anything to hurt you ... you know he wants the best for you.

LIZ: Really, Maria, I don't want to talk about Max.

_ Liz is about to leave the room and Maria stands in front of her. _

MARIA: Yes, we should talk about Max.

LIZ: Why?

MARIA: Why? Because you and Max are soul mates, that's why!

_ Liz snorts and runs her hands through her hair. _

LIZ: Please ...

MARIA: I think you should give him a second chance.

LIZ: Give him a second chance?  _ (Furious) _ He kissed her! He chose her!

MARIA: I know, but- You should try to understand it from his point of view.

LIZ: What are you even talking about?

MARIA: I'm sure Max wants to be with you.

LIZ: If he wanted to be with me so much, he would be with me.

MARIA: As if you’ve made it easy for him, right?

_ Liz looks at her in surprise. _

LIZ: Why are you on his side on this?

MARIA: I'm on both of your sides, Liz. I want to see you too together, but you have to admit that you put a lot of obstacles in the relationship. You made him believe you slept with Kyle.

LIZ: I was saving the world!

MARIA: Maybe Max is doing the same thing.

_ There is a minute of silence in which Liz looks at her confused. _

LIZ: I ... I have to go. I don't think we should-

MARIA: Go to your teacher. I won't stay awake waiting for you.

_ Maria pushes the door open and leaves. Liz looks down for a few seconds. Then she runs her hands over her face, takes a deep breath, and walks up the stairs to her house. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Crashdown Kitchen. _

_ Maria suddenly enters. _

MARIA: Change of plans, space boy. You and I will do something tonight.

_ Maria stops. Michael is standing next to the fryer, in front of him are Max and Isabel. Maria's face changes, she suspects that something bad has happened. _

MARIA: What? What happened?

MICHAEL  _ (approaching her) _ : We have to go.

MARIA: What, Michael, what happened?

_ Max takes a step forward. _

MAX: We will explain on the way.

MARIA: Okay, just let me take my coat.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Michael's Department. _

_ The group is in the livingroom. Maria and Alex are sitting on the sofa, Michael is leaning against the wall, Isabel is standing near the door and Max is next to her, squeezing her shoulder to give her strength. Isabel is nervous and plays with her necklace. Tess is sitting on a stool and Kyle is sitting on the other side of Michael, in a chair. They are all there except for Liz. _

ALEX: What exactly did you hear?

ISABEL  _ (nervously) _ : I don't know! I do not remember it well, but it has been following me for days.

MICHAEL: It doesn’t sound like it would be friendly.

KYLE: Could it be that man? You know ... your lover?

MAX: Kivar?

ISABEL: I hope for heaven's sake that it isn’t.

_ Max takes her hand. _

MAX: Everything will be fine.

ISABEL  _ (separating from his hand) _ : Okay? Max, things are never going to be okay! If it is him, this man has been looking for me ... for a long time, and he has finally found me.

TESS: Or he has found us all.

_ Isabel looks at Tess, she hasn't thought about that possibility. _

KYLE: Just when we believed our enemies had disappeared.

MICHAEL: Our enemies will never disappear.

_ For a few seconds everyone looks at Michael; they know he is telling the truth, but still don't like to hear it. _

MICHAEL  _ (cutting the silence) _ : I think we should devise a plan.

MAX: What plan? We have nothing. We cannot face this man. What if ...  _ (pauses) _ if he's stronger than the four of us together?

_ Tess gets off the bench and walks over to Max. _

TESS: Nothing is stronger than the four of us together.

MICHAEL: We can't be sure.

TESS  _ (looking at Michael) _ : Yes, Nasedo told me. He said that as long as the four of us were together there was no stronger power or person. No one can beat us, Michael.

MICHAEL: I don't know ...

TESS: It's the truth! He said that we have many more powers than we know and that in time we would learn to master them.

MICHAEL: So far Max is the only one with new powers.

TESS: That's because not all of us have tried hard enough.  _ (Tess looks at Max and he looks back at him thoughtfully). _

ISABEL: We must do something, I cannot stay still every time this man appears to me.

MARIA: What if there are more people following you guys? And is not just one person.

_ Max thinks. _

MAX: Okay. We will devise a plan.  _ (Looks at Isabel) _ But first we need to know more about the man. Maybe we're lucky and he won't try anything.

MICHAEL: You’re willing to base this on good luck?

_ Isabel leans against the wall, huffing. Kyle gets up from the chair, greets everyone and walks to the door, leaving the house. Max goes to where Maria is and Alex gets up from the chair and walks towards Isabel. _

ALEX: Hello.

ISABEL: We’ve already said hello, Alex.

ALEX: Umm ... yeah ... sorry.

ISABEL  _ (realizing she’s being mean) _ : Don’t worry.

ALEX: Well, I do worry. I shouldn't have said those things.

ISABEL  _ (hurt) _ : You already said them, Alex. I-

ALEX  _ (interrupting her) _ : But I shouldn't have said them, I acted wrong.

_ There is a moment of silence, then Isabel speaks. _

ISABEL: You were right. In everything you said. I ... I am selfish, hysterical, restless. I love you when I can't have you, and when I do I send you away. You don't have to apologize to me. It hurts, of course it hurts that you tell me the truth, but ...  _ (stops). _

ALEX: I'm really sorry, for the way things ended.

ISABEL: You have every right to have a normal relationship,  _ (smiles)  _ without strange men chasing you.

ALEX  _ (smiles back) _ : And caves with alien viruses.

ISABEL: And a crazy FBI agent asking you for information.

ALEX: Yes ... It's good to finally have a  _ normal  _ relationship, you know? Where I know I'm going to wake up to see the next day.

_ Isabel's smile fades from her face and she looks down. _

ALEX  _ (regretful) _ : Oh, no ... Sorry, I didn't mean that way, it was just a joke.

ISABEL: You have every right to say what you want, Alex. You already risked your life for me without asking for anything in return ... I also think it's time for you to have a normal relationship, with someone you like ...  _ (looks up)  _ and who also likes you.

ALEX: I’ll alw-

ISABEL  _ (interrupting him) _ : No, don't say it, please. Let's just ... Let's finish this in the best possible way, okay?

_ Alex nods. The camera cuts off to Max, sitting on the couch next to Maria. Their conversation takes place at the same time as that of Isabel and Alex. _

MAX: So ...  _ (rubs his knees). _

MARIA: Liz had things to do.

MAX: I get it.

_ Maria looks at him sadly. _

MARIA: I'm really sorry, Max. You know that I, more than anyone, want the two of you to be together, but ... things are difficult. You're with Tess and ... I don't think there's any way she can be okay with that.

MAX: Unless I tell her everything.

MARIA: Exactly.

MAX: But ...  _ (Max looks at Maria) _ I know she never slept with Kyle.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What?

MAX: She ... well, the Liz from this other life showed it to me.

MARIA: Oh God, Max, I feel so relieved! You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. And the number of times she wanted!

MAX: But I can't leave Tess just because of that.

_ Maria's expression turns serious, and then she closes her eyes. _

MAX: Also, she decided she doesn't want to be with me, anyway.

MARIA: I know ... But I also know that you will have your second chance.

MAX: I don't think so.  _ (Looks ahead and rests his elbows on his knees) _ Perhaps being with Tess is what I should always have done. If she is my destiny, no matter how much I deny it, that destiny will find a way to sneak into my life. I cannot deny what was and should be.

_ Maria rests her hand on Max's, comforting him. He then gets up and Maria watches him go. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Afternoon - A street in the city of Artesia. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Filter, “Take a picture” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhx0o3GifpI)

_ Liz is standing in front of a stained glass window, observing what is on display. She is no longer wearing the Crashdown uniform, but is now dressed in black jeans, a purple shirt and wearing a black blazer. Her hair is tied up. _

LIZ (VO): "Sometimes we can spend years without living at all ..."

_ Liz smiles and we see Henry leaving a business with a package in hand. _

LIZ (VO): "... and suddenly our whole life is concentrated in a single instant."

_ Henry hands her the package. _

LIZ: What is it?

HENRY: You will have to wait until you get to your house.

_ Henry takes Liz's hand. She stares at their two hands together for a few seconds and intertwines her fingers with his. The two begin to walk towards his car, parked a few meters away. _

LIZ (VO): No, it wasn't mine. Oscar Wilde wrote it ... I wish I wrote things as beautiful as that.

_ Henry opens the car door for her and waits for her to enter. Liz smiles at him, grabs him by the shirt and draws him toward her. The two kiss. _

LIZ: Now that we're finally far away from Roswell.  _ (Kisses him again) _ It feels so good to be able to do this in public.

HENRY  _ (gently pushes her into the car) _ : I know. But we have to hurry now.

_ The camera cuts inside the car, where Henry closes the door and starts the engine. _

LIZ: Where are we going?

HENRY: To the best place in all of Artesia, New Mexico.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell Street. _

_ Isabel is walking slowly through a residential area. She is staring at the floor and is holding her hands inside her dark green jacket. A person walks near her walking a dog but Isabel does not seem to notice what is happening around her. We hear a few steps near her. _

KYLE: Isabel.

_ Isabel continues walking. Kyle, who is walking in the opposite direction, approaches her and takes her arm. _

KYLE: Are you okay?

_ Isabel stops, slowly looks up and looks at Kyle for a moment as if she didn't recognize him. Then she runs her hands over her face. _

ISABEL: Kyle ... I'm so sorry. I'm not in the best place in my mind these days.

KYLE: You don't have to apologize, I imagine what you must be going through.

_ Isabel looks at Kyle sarcastically and the two start walking in the direction Isabel was coming from. _

KYLE: Going home?

ISABEL: I don't know. I needed to get some air and I started walking. I don't know how long I've been going.

KYLE: Do you want me to take you home in my truck?

ISABEL  _ (thinking) _ : No ... no, thanks. I would like to continue walking a little while longer.

KYLE: Oh well then we'll see you.

_ Kyle walks away to the other side, walks a few steps, and approaches his house. Isabel stops and looks at him. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : I never said I wanted to walk alone.

_ Kyle smiles and puts the keys back in his pocket. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown door. _

_ The cafe is closed but the lights on the sign are on. We see Henry's yellow Beetle approach and park by the sidewalk. The camera cuts to the inside of the car. _

LIZ: Thanks. This was a very beautiful day.

HENRY  _ (looking at her) _ : Yes ...

LIZ  _ (laughs) _ : I'm serious!  _ (Gently slaps him on the shoulder) _ It's been a long time since I had a day like this ... so free, without worries.

_ Henry suddenly leans over her and kisses her. Then he goes back to his seat. _

LIZ  _ (without opening her eyes) _ : And that.  _ (Opens and eyes and smiles at him) _ I must go.

HENRY: Yes, it's late. I don't want your parents to worry.

_ Liz leans over him and kisses him for a few seconds. Then takes the package from the back seat, opens the door, and gets out of the car. _

HENRY  _ (out the window) _ : See you at school, Jo.

_ Liz smiles at him, straightens her hair, and brings the package to her chest. She is looking for the keys in the pocket of his black blazer when we hear the voice of: _

MAX: Hello.

_ Liz freaks out and drops the keys she just pulled out. She bends down to take them and quickly stands up. _

LIZ  _ (nervous) _ : Hi Max, how are you?

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Gwen Stefani, "Cool". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y2YR3Iei2M)

MAX  _ (somewhat sad) _ : I’m okay, and you?  _ (He doesn't wait for her to answer and points to the yellow car that is driving down the street) _ Was that your ...?  _ (Does not end the sentence). _

_ Liz's face changes; she is afraid of being discovered _

LIZ  _ (trying to control herself) _ : Oh, him?  _ (Points to the car) _ A friend of my father was dropping me back home, nothing more.

_ Liz approaches the door. _

MAX: I thought maybe it was ...  _ (pauses, trying to process what he's going to say) _ your new boyfriend.

LIZ  _ (laughs) _ : No, no.

_ The two stare at each other for a few seconds. _

MAX: Well, I think it's about time-

LIZ  _ (interrupting him) _ : Do you want to have an Alien Shake?

MAX  _ (smiling) _ : One Alien Shake would be perfection.

_ Liz puts the keys in the lock and opens the door. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Park. _

_ Kyle and Isabel are sitting in the hammocks. Kyle is to Isabel's right, with his hands together and digging a hole in the ground with his feet. Isabel is grabbing the chains of the hammock and with her head resting on the right chain, looking forward. She sways slightly back and forth. _

ISABEL: Before ... before I could talk about everything with him, you know? We used to get together in his room every night to gaze at the stars and make up stories of our true lives. And then Liz happened ...  _ (pauses) _ And then Max didn't talk to me as much anymore, and I didn't know what was happening in his life anymore.  _ (Looks at him)  _ He even started lying to me.

_ Kyle nods, listening. _

ISABEL: I'm not saying that he should never have met Liz. But ... I wish things hadn't changed that much. And not only with Max, with Michael too ... even worse. If he didn't tell us anything before, now is even worse. He consults everything with Maria first.

KYLE  _ (smiles) _ : You are jealous.

ISABEL: I am not!

KYLE: Yes, you are. You are jealous of what they have and that you have not yet been able to experience the same type of love.

_ Isabel thinks for a few seconds. _

ISABEL  _ (without answering Kyle's comment) _ : The three of us protected ourselves by not separating. We liked to protect ourselves, because we were the only thing we had in this place. Now Max and Michael have other people to protect ... and I don't have anyone; neither to protect nor to protect me. I'm all alone.

KYLE: I can be your bodyguard.

ISABEL  _ (looks at him strangely) _ : I'm serious, Kyle.  _ (He realizes that Kyle is also serious and laughs.) _

KYLE: Really! What better than a human who can have superpowers?

ISABEL: Superpowers?

KYLE: You know, because Max saved me and all that.

ISABEL: I know, but ...  _ (laughing) _ super powers?

KYLE  _ (slightly flushed) _ : I was just offering myself.

ISABEL: I know, and yes, it could work, right? I mean, if you ever get ... you know,  _ (smiling) _ super powers.

KYLE: Oh, I will get them. You will see!

_ Isabel laughs. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Café. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Gwen Stefani, “Cool” _ ](http://www.geocities.com/fanfic_music/gwen_stefani-cool.mp3) _ (continuation of previous scene). _

_ Liz and Max are sitting at the counter in the cafe, each with a Smoothie in front of them. Max is sitting on the side of the tables and Liz is in front of him, but on the other side of the counter. Liz drinks from the straw. _

MAX: And then Michael said "Yes sir."

_ Liz and Max laugh. Max watches her for a few seconds and then gets serious. Takes the sherbet from his drink and starts playing with it. _

MAX: It's nice to make you laugh again.

_ Liz stops laughing and smiles at him, albeit faintly. _

_ We listen to the lyrics of the song: _

_ Song: And after all the obstacles… _

LIZ: Yes…

_ Song:… it's good to see you now with someone else. _

MAX: I’m really sorry...  _ (looks up and looks at her) _ for the way things ended.

LIZ: Max, you don't have to, seriously.

_ Song: And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends. _

LIZ: If someone should ask for forgiveness, it's me ... I'm the one who decided to end it all. I was getting very hurt, Max.

MAX  _ (sad) _ : I know. And you know I never wanted to hurt you.

LIZ  _ (nods) _ : But Tess is your destiny and I must respect that.

_ Song: After all that we've been through… _

LIZ  _ (continued) _ : And you have to admit that someway or another, we were surely going to end up at the same point.

MAX: I will never stop loving you, Liz.

_ Song:… I know we're cool. _

LIZ  _ (closes her eyes) _ : Oh Max ... why do you have to say that?

MAX: It's what I feel, Liz. And I promise never to say it again, but I need you to know ... I need for you to always know ... that I will never be able to forget you. You are ...

_ Max is silent. Liz waits for what he is going to say. _

MAX: I know I once told you that my destiny was you because I chose to be with you. And that has not changed, that will never change.

_ Max pauses. _

LIZ: But?

MAX: But I have to do this. And I know deep down you understand, Liz, because I'm not choosing Tess ... I'm sacrificing our relationship for her.

_ Liz looks at him confused as he gets up. _

MAX: It is the same as you once had to do, so I know you will understand my position.  _ (Pauses) _ I promise that from now on I won't bother you anymore, Liz. I promise not to tell you things you don't want to hear, I promise not to force a relationship that you feel you can't handle anymore, I promise to just be your friend. However, I don't want you to forget that I would always choose you ... now, tomorrow, fifty years from now and forever. Because you are the only one.

_ Liz is surprised and can't say anything. _

_ Song: And I'll be happy for you .. _

MAX: I ... I'm happy that you are moving on with your life, Liz.

_ Song: ... if you can be happy for me. _

_ Max approaches the door. _

MAX: Thanks for the Smoothie.

LIZ  _ (almost speechless) _ : Anytime.

_ Song: I know we're cool. _

_ Max opens the door and leaves the cafe. Liz gets up, still shocked, and walks toward the door. _

LIZ (VO): "Sometimes we can spend years without living at all ... and suddenly our whole life is concentrated in a single instant."

_ She reaches up to the lock where she left the keys in and turns it twice. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell Street. Evans Residence’s front door. _

_ Kyle and Isabel are walking towards the door. _

ISABEL: Thank you.

KYLE: It has been a pleasure.

ISABEL  _ (smiles) _ : It was really good to talk to someone, you know?

_ They both smile at each other. We hear something fall and then the trees near the entrance move. Kyle turns around and the two look at the trees. _

KYLE: What was that?

_ The camera focuses on the trees, where we see a silhouette and then a white light that begins to grow. Isabel raises her hand. The two forces intersect and Kyle and Isabel shoot out. They fall to the ground. Isabel quickly gets up and looks towards the trees, where she no longer sees anyone. She tries to calm his breathing, then realizes that something is missing. Look down and see Kyle lying on the floor. _

ISABEL: Kyle!

_ She bends down next to Kyle and takes his face in her hands: he has his eyes closed and breathes weakly. _

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : Kyle!

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Night - Michael's Department. _

_ The whole group is there. Kyle is lying on the couch, holding an ice bag against his forehead. Liz and Maria are sitting on the couch next to him. Alex is sitting in a chair. All three are taking care of him. On the other side of the room, the group of aliens is standing looking at them. _

ISABEL: We must do something, we can no longer sit around waiting.

MAX: We don't know anything about this man ...

TESS: ... or woman.

MAX: Where will we find him?

ISABEL: Something has to be done.  _ (The other three look at her and do not answer anything) _ I am going to do something.

MICHAEL: I'm with her.

TESS: But what are they going to do? You can't just go all over Roswell looking for someone you don't even know what he looks like.

MAX: She is right.

_ Isabel glares at him. Then she looks at Kyle, who looks up to see her, but she quickly looks away. _

ISABEL: I don't care. I will look for him but this time I will not be so kind.  _ (Pause) _ Or her.

MAX  _ (starts to get mad) _ : You can't be alone when you do that.

ISABEL: Then don't leave me alone. Max, don't you understand? He hurt Kyle! And I don't think he would care about hurting Liz too to get whatever he's looking for.

_ Max looks at Liz for a second, who is handing Kyle a glass of water. _

MAX: Okay, we will. We will stay together from now on, we will always go in pairs, anywhere, and tonight we will stay here.  _ (Looks at Michael, who nods) _ Only the four of us.  _ (Michael looks at Maria and then at Max. He finally nods). _

_ We hear a noise coming from the window and everyone looks over there. We see the window glass fall and break. Michael runs to Maria, takes her arm, and leads her to the exit door. _

MICHAEL: Go. You have to go now.

_ Maria looks at him in terror and then takes Liz's hand. _

MICHAEL: We will figure this out, I promise.

_ Liz pushes Maria out the door. Kyle and Alex have already left. Michael closes the door and only he, Max, Isabel and Tess are left inside. The four look at each other and raise their hands just when they see a person entering through the window. The person, who appears to be a blonde woman, falls to the floor. _

WOMAN: Ouch!

_ The woman holds her left elbow where she appears to have been injured. Michael immediately lowers his hand, recognizing her, and runs to her. _

MICHAEL: Laurie!

_ The woman looks up and we see Laurie's face, scared and disturbed. Her eyes are red, she has been crying. _

LAURIE  _ (relieved) _ : Michael!

_ Laurie hugs Michael. The camera cuts to Isabel, Tess and Max who look at each other between confused and surprised. Camera cuts to: _

_ Night - Michael's Apartment. Minutes later. _

_ Laurie is sitting on the couch, with a blanket over her shoulders and a glass of water in her hands. We hear her still speak in tears. Michael is standing in front of her, Tess and Isabel are sitting next to her on the sofa. Max is leaning against the nearest wall. As Laurie speaks she just looks at Michael. _

LAURIE  _ (scared) _ : They were looking for me everywhere, I had to escape.

ISABEL: Who was following you?

LAURIE: The aliens.

_ The four aliens look at each other for a second without believing it. _

LAURIE: Something they did with my cousin ... She came to see me with a man ... But that was not my cousin.  _ (Begins to sway back and forth) It  _ was my cousin, but it wasn't her, oh no. It looked like Paris, but it wasn't Paris.

MICHAEL: What do you mean, it wasn't Paris?

LAURIE: Oh no ... they wanted to trick me, but that wasn't her.

TESS: Who was it?

LAURIE  _ (looks at Tess for the first time) _ : She was an alien.  _ (Looks at Michael again) _ And so was the man she came with.

MAX: What man?

LAURIE: They came to my house, looking for me, they made me believe that you  _ (looking at Michael) _ wanted to take my house, my money, that you wanted to put me in the psychiatric hospital again. But I know that’s not true. They told me they needed your blood to prove we were family ... and then they wanted it to use it as bait to get to you. I refused.

MICHAEL  _ (bends down in front of her and takes her by the shoulders) _ : Laurie, you have to tell us who that man was.

LAURIE: He was an alien ... like the person posing as my cousin.  _ (She puts the glass down on a small table next to the sofa and runs her hands over her face) _ I'm tired.

MICHAEL: I know.  _ (Strokes her head)  _ We will take care of you.

LAURIE  _ (lying down on the sofa) _ : Don't let them find me, Michael.

MICHAEL: I won’t.

_ Laurie closes her eyes. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Liz's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "This is your life", Switchfoot _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sx9RcI_EueM) _. _

_ She is sitting by the window, watching the rain fall on the terrace. Her head is resting against the glass. She looks away for a few seconds from the rain and looks at your dresser. She stretches her arm and takes a picture frame. The camera focuses on the photo; the whole group is posing with a background blue curtain with silver stars glued to it. She and Max are together. The camera focuses on Liz's face, and then focuses on the photo. Liz is looking at her and Max. She is about to leave the photo frame back on the dresser when we notice that there is also a pile of sheets there. She looks at them in the distance and smiles; we read that on the first sheet it says “Homework on Gravitation. Teacher: Henry Farris. Student: Liz Parker. ” She looks at the photo frame again for a few seconds and then covers the first sheet with the photo frame, which she turns face down. You can no longer see the photo or what the sheet says. Maria enters the room. _

MARIA: Liz, my friend!

_ Liz keeps looking at the rain. Maria lowers her shoulders disappointed and huffs. _

MARIA: What are you doing?  _ (She leaves her purse on Liz's bed and approaches her) _ Liz ...

_ Liz turns and looks at her. _

LIZ: I don't know if I can do this, Maria.

MARIA  _ (sighs) _ : I'm not going to force you, you don't have to come if you don't want to.

_ Liz thinks. _

LIZ: So Laurie really came back?

MARIA: Yes ... Everything is going so crazy. It is as if their enemies never really left ... They seem like the killer on "I know what they did last summer."

LIZ  _ (smiles) _ : Why don't they ever die and stay dead?

MARIA: Exactly!  _ (She sits down in a chair across from Liz) _ Personally, I think it would do you good to go out with me, have a girls-only night, you know, like we used to do?  _ (She smiles at her and Liz thinks). _ You don't need to go to Michael's apartment later, we'll understand. Things are still too ... weird between you and Max.

LIZ: Maria ...  _ (gets serious) _ Max said something the other day ... Something very strange.

MARIA: What?

LIZ: He said I should understand what was going on with Tess because I had already been through this situation.

MARIA: Oh ...  _ (guilty) _ .

LIZ: Does he know about Kyle? The truth of what happened?  _ (Maria looks guilty, but doesn't answer anything) _ Did you tell him?

MARIA: No! No way!

LIZ: Then why did he say that?

_ Maria pauses and then takes Liz's hands. _

MARIA: Okay, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but ... I can't take it anymore.

LIZ: Maria, what's going on?

MARIA: Max is with Tess because ... he has to save the world.  _ (Liz raises an eyebrow, confused) _ Because, uff, this is so difficult to say. He ... Well, it was actually Tess. She ... Well, this never happened in this life.

LIZ: Maria!

MARIA: Sorry.  _ (Takes two deep breaths)  _ The thing is that ... actually, when we were in Las Vegas, Max came back to dance with you and ... everything you had tried to prevent from happening when Max from the Future was here to you, it happened. But you didn't care, because you believed that things had changed, that situations had changed. But Tess got really mad and used the Granilit to create a kind of alternate universe where she and Max could have perfect lives. Together.

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : What?

MARIA: But then ... you met Max again and we all started to remember this life, and Tess ... well, she ... flipped out and became a murderer.

LIZ  _ (scared, she stands up) _ : What ?!

MARIA  _ (trying to make calm Liz down) _ : Just ... take it as fiction, okay?  _ (Liz sits down, but is still upset) _ Max and Michael found a way to reverse the situation and return to Las Vegas again ... and then Max decided to be with Tess just to ... you know, save the world. And they are the only ones who remember because ... well, they were the only ones who were left alive.

LIZ: Oh my gosh! Did she kill everyone?

MARIA: Just take it as fiction, seriously, Liz. This Tess was ... someone else. A different Tess.

LIZ: She's a potential killer! How can Max be with her?

MARIA: He must do it to save us all. Just don't tell him I told you, okay?

_ Liz raises her head and closes her eyes, squeezing them shut. _

LIZ: I can't believe this.

MARIA: That's why Max told you he was doing the same as you ... And he found out because, the other Liz, well, actually you... you showed him. Everything that happened with the other Max.

LIZ: I can't believe this.  _ (She stands up and starts walking around the room) _ I can't ... look at her and think that ... she killed me!

MARIA  _ (shrugs her shoulders in resignation) _ : You will get used to it.

_ Liz laughs sarcastically. She stops in the middle of the room and rests her face on her hands. Maria gets up from the chair and approaches her. _

MARIA: Come on, I know exactly what you need.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell Street. _

_ Michael, Max, Tess, Isabel and Laurie are walking fast. Michael walks alongside Laurie, who is in the center, hugging her. Max is to the left of Michael and Tess and Isabel are next to Laurie. The camera focuses a little further on Maria's red Jetta. She and Liz are by the car, waiting. The streets are wet and it has stopped raining. The group approaches Maria and Liz. _

MICHAEL  _ (to Maria) _ : Everything ready?

_ Maria nods and opens the car door. Michael helps Laurie enter. Max stands in front of Liz, surprised. _

MAX: I thought you weren't coming, that you had other plans.

LIZ: I had.  _ (Smiles at him) _ I can do it later, you know? This is more important.

_ The camera cuts to: _

_ Day - Road. _

_ We see Maria's car and Max's jeep following behind. In the Jetta Maria is driving, Kyle is sitting next to her and Michael is next to Laurie and Isabel in the back seats. In the jeep we see Max driving, Tess is sitting next to him and Liz and Alex are in the back seat. Liz's cell phone rings, she takes it out of her bag and answers. _

LIZ: Hello?

_ The camera takes Liz's face throughout the conversation. We hear Henry's voice: _

HENRY: Liz, where are you?

LIZ  _ (looking for something to say) _ : Hmm ... Well, I ... I'm on my way to the library.

HENRY  _ (surprised) _ : I thought we were going to meet.

LIZ: Yes, I left you a message ... I had completely forgotten that I had an exam-

HENRY  _ (interrupting her) _ : Liz, when have you ever forgotten an exam?

_ The camera focuses on the rear view mirror of the jeep. We see Max's eyes, watching Liz. _

LIZ: I have to go, I'll call you later.

_ Liz cuts the communication and turns her cell phone off. The camera cuts to Maria's Jetta. Maria looks in the mirror and is scared. _

MARIA: Oh God.

_ Kyle looks at her worriedly. _

KYLE: What?

_ Michael turns around and looks back. _

MARIA: Someone is following us.

_ We start listening to: _

[ _ Music:  _ ](http://www.geocities.com/fanfic_music/paulhaslinger-bankmeltdown\(score\).mp3) [ _ Paul Haslinger, “Bank melt down” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUBciDKc4Vg) _ Score. _

_ The camera cuts into the jeep. Max is trying to get close to Maria's car. A car behind is getting quite close to them. Liz, Alex and Tess are scared looking at the car. _

MAX  _ (to Tess) _ : Is there anything you can do?

_ Tess looks at Maria's car and denies. _

TESS: It's too big ... I don't have that much strength.

_ The car behind touches them. _

MAX  _ (begins to get impatient) _ : Well, try something!

_ Tess closes her eyes tightly. We hear a sudden stop and we see Maria's car crash into another that appeared in the opposite direction. Max pumps the brake quickly. The car behind runs through and stops. The boys look scared. From the car in front, with which Maria collided into, the rear doors open. Paris gets out of the car and takes off her glasses, smiling. The camera cuts to Maria's Jetta. Laurie hugs Michael and screams. _

LAURIE: No! Don't let them grab me!

_ We cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Day - Highway. Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Paul Haslinger, “Bank melt down” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUBciDKc4Vg) _ Score. _

_ Paris gets out of the car, takes off her glasses, and approaches Maria's Jetta. She smiles and looks through the window searching for Laurie. No one knows what to do. _

PARIS: Hello, cousin.

_ Laurie looks at her scared and then hugs Michael tighter. _

LAURIE: You are not my cousin! Go away, go away!

_ We see a man get out of the car that was following Max's jeep. He slowly walks around the side of the jeep, watching each of the boys. Then several men dressed in suits descend from the two cars and stay next to the vehicles. The man approaches Maria's car and leans against Isabel's window. She recognizes it. _

ISABEL: It was you!

_ The man smiles at her. No one understands anything. Paris beckons to the men to split in groups and approach the jeep and and the Jetta. A man opens Maria's door and pulls her out of the car. _

MARIA: Michael!

_ Michael wants to do something but they have already opened his door and they have taken him out as well. A second man takes Laurie and wants to take her out of the car. Michael breaks free of the man's arms and runs to Laurie. Meanwhile, in the jeep some men surround it, without letting anyone get off; they are cornered. Isabel sees the man who has taken Michael pull a pistol from his waist. _

ISABEL: Michael!

_ Michael takes Laurie and turns to see the man pointing it at him. _

MARIA: No!

PARIS: Come on! Let's go!  _ (Runs to the car) _ Let's take them and go.

_ Tess closes her eyes tight, trying to make something happen. Michael raises his hand. We see Isabel doing it too. _

PARIS  _ (furious) _ : What are you doing?

_ The man wants to shoot but cannot, he feels that his trigger is stuck. The camera focuses on Tess, who begins to breathe heavily. Suddenly a wind rises that lifts the earth from the ground. The men surrounding the jeep do not understand what is happening because they can no longer see because of the storm that is happening. The camera focuses on Michael and Maria who look surprised at the men in suits and Paris. They are covering their eyes as if something is bothering them. Max looks at Tess. _

PARIS: What is this?

_ Michael takes Laurie out of the agent's arms. Maria breaks free and runs to Michael. _

TESS: Max! I can not take it anymore!

_ Max jumps out of the jeep and runs to his sister. She raises her arm and points at Paris. Tess screams and collapses in the seat. The storm ends and the men look surprised. Paris watches Isabel and Max. _

PARIS: There is nothing you can do.

_ We see a white light. Michael runs with Laurie and Maria behind Max and Isabel. The man Isabel had recognized meets Paris. _

PARIS: They are lost.

_ We see that man has created a force field, like Max's, in front of him and Paris, so Isabel's power does not touch them. Michael rests his hand next to Isabel's, as does Max. In the jeep, Liz and Alex try to wake up Tess, but Tess doesn't respond. We see a second white light coming from Isabel towards Paris and the man. The screen turns white. Isabel, Max and Michael fall to the floor. All the men have disappeared, except Paris and the man that Isabel recognized. There is a strange dust floating in the air. They are both still standing but the force field has disappeared. Isabel and Max look at each other. _

MAX: The Skins.

_ Paris and the man watch them. _

PARIS: This is not over. I will catch you someday.

_ The two retriete to Paris' car. Michael steps forward and stands in front of Isabel and Max. The three look at each other. _

ISABEL: What are we going to do?

_ In the jeep, Tess wakes up. Liz and Alex look at each other with relief. Tess looks at Liz. _

TESS: What happened?

LIZ: You are fine. They are fine.

_ Tess gets up and looks at where Max is. She gets out of the jeep quickly and runs towards him. The two hug each other. _

TESS: Oh Max! I was so scared it wouldn't work, that I wasn't strong enough.

MAX  _ (stroking her hair) _ : You are fine, we are fine.

_ Tess sighs and rests her head on Max's chest. _

MICHAEL: We must go. We must put Laurie to safety.

_ Isabel nods. _

MAX  _ (to Isabel) _ : Who was that man?

ISABEL: He was the one chasing me.

_ Kyle, who was in the car the whole time, finally gets out and walks over to Maria. He puts his hands on her shoulders. _

ISABEL: The one who hurt Kyle.

MICHAEL: So it is an alien.

_ Liz and Alex have also come down and are now with Maria and Kyle. Laurie is alone, a few steps further, crying. _

MAX: So we haven’t defeated all of the Skins.

TESS  _ (surprised) _ : The Skins? I thought we had killed them all!

_ Liz looks at Tess with fear upon hearing what she just said. _

ISABEL: So what do we do now?

_ Max thinks for a few seconds. _

MAX: What Michael said. We have to get out of here, get Laurie to safety ...

TESS: And then what?

MAX: Then ... then make sure they don't bother us anymore.

_ Liz looks at Maria and takes her hand. _

MICHAEL: You mean ... kill them?

MAX  _ (looks at him seriously) _ : If necessary.

_ The camera takes a general shot of the scene and then the screen turns black. _


	5. Three is a crowd

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Strokes, “Automatic Stop” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gwbXjHNcwA)

_ There are not many people inside the place. Maria is at the counter, cutting a strawberry cake. Liz comes over and sits next to her, resting her chin on her hands. _

MARIA: You know? I was thinking you should go ahead with Henry.

_ Liz looks at her raising an eyebrow. _

MARIA: I know I was against all that at first, but from what you told me he seems to be a good boy ...  _ (pause) _ A good man.

_ Liz smiles. _

MARIA: And he's a hundred times better than my, again in prison, cousin Sean. A thousand times better.

_ Liz laughs. _

MARIA: Also, you would never lose Max, you will always be friends.  _ (She puts the lid on the cake) _ You would never lose that ... and who knows? Perhaps in the future you can have a new opportunity.

_ Liz looks at her like saying "I don't think so." _

LIZ: Do you really think I should go on with Henry?

MARIA: Only if you want.  _ (Starts to walk away) _ But I'm sure you will regret it in the future for not trying a little more.

_ Maria walks away to take a client's order. Liz watches her go and thinks. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - A house’s porch. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Strokes, “Automatic Stop” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gwbXjHNcwA) _ (Continued) _

_ The house is small and modest, but it has a certain presence. We see Liz coming to the porch and knocking on the door. Two seconds later Henry opens. Before he can say anything she is already talking. _

LIZ: Hi, sorry.  _ (Henry makes room for her and she enters).  _ I know I should have come earlier, but really  _ (Henry closes the door)  _ I had to go to the library and-

HENRY  _ (interrupting her) _ : You don't have to worry, I was just calling you because ... well, it's quite difficult for us to see eachother us and I thought that you wanted us to be together.

LIZ: I do want us to be together.

HENRY: I understand if you regret it, Jo.

LIZ: Why do you say that?

HENRY: Because it's the truth. I am older than you and our relationship is forbidden in two ways; not only you're a minor but ... I'm also your teacher!

LIZ: But ...  _ (Silence) _ Not for much longer.  _ (Smiles faintly) _ Please, can we sit down and talk? I really want this to work.

_ Henry thinks for a few seconds. _

HENRY: Do you want something to drink?

_ Liz nods. Henry walks away to the kitchen. Liz walks to the living room chair. While sitting we listen to her cell phone ringing. She takes it out of her bag and attends. _

LIZ: Hello? Yes. Yes of course. Wait a second.  _ (She covers the part of the cell phone where the speaker is) _ Henry! Do you have a pen?

HENRY  _ (from the kitchen) _ : Search the TV cabinet.

_ Liz gets up from the chair and goes to the cabinet where the television is placed. She opens a drawer and finds it full of bills. She opens the next one. Something surprises her. She takes something with her right hand. The camera focuses on what she’s looking at; it is a picture of Henry, Paris and a young woman. The background is a large wooded park and all three of them are dressed in riding clothes. Henry hugs the young woman and Paris is next to her. The camera focuses on Liz's face, who can't believe what she’s seeing. We hear a voice that comes from the cellphone: _

VOICE: Liz, Liz, are you there?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Second season opening credits. Guest actors: Adam Garcia, Allison Lange, Alison Lohman, Joe Pantoliano, Carly Pope, Olivia Wilde. _

_ We return with: _

_ Afternoon - Crashdown Café. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Cranberries, "Linger" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Kspj3OO0s)

_ In a box by the wall we see Isabel and Kyle sitting. Each one of them is having a drink. _

KYLE: And are you sure that's what you want to do?

ISABEL: Perhaps this time I will have to coincide with Max. There's nothing we can do until Paris ... or the alien shows up again. And Laurie has not been much help to say.

KYLE: Do you think she's really crazy?  _ (Take a drink). _

ISABEL  _ (shakes her head) _ : I think she went through too much in a very short period of time and doesn’t know how to cope with it.

_ We see Alex approach and sit next to Isabel. _

ALEX: How's it going guys?

ISABEL: Not so well. We still can't find where they are. Max and Tess want to wait so they can work more on their powers. But Michael says that is going to take too long.

ALEX: And what do you think?

ISABEL  _ (staring at him) _ : I just want you to be safe.

_ There is an awkward silence and Sam, dressed in the Crashdown uniform, comes over and sits at the table with them, next to Kyle. _

SAM: Hello.

KYLE: Hello.

SAM: How is everything?

_ The other three look at each other. _

ISABEL: Good. We were discussing a problem we’re having with a History paper.

_ Sam looks at the table. _

SAM: And where are your school things?

ALEX: With the teacher. A problem with the history teacher.

SAM: Oh well, I better leave you to it, then.  _ (She gets up and looks at Alex) _ See you later?

ALEX: Sure, sure. I already got the movie tickets.

_ Sam approaches Alex and they give each other a little kiss. Then she leaves. Isabel and Kyle look at them. Isabel looks hurt. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Valenti's house. _

_ Someone is knocking on the door. It opens. The camera focuses on Tess, who is surprised when she opens the door. _

TESS: Liz! Hello, mmm, are you looking for Kyle?

LIZ  _ (nervous) _ : Actually, I was looking for you.

_ Tess lets her in and then closes the door. _

TESS: Is it something about ... Max?

LIZ: No, no, well yes. It's just that I ...  _ (pauses) _ I need you to help me with something, but you can't tell anyone what we're going to do, you know? Especially Max.

TESS: But I can't keep a secret from Max.

LIZ: It is very important, please. This could help them tremendously.

TESS: What are you talking about?

LIZ: I think we can find Paris ... and for that I need someone with your powers.

TESS: How do we find Paris?

LIZ: Yes, I, well ... I'll explain it to you on the way.

_ Tess thinks a few seconds. _

TESS: Okay.

_ They walk to the door and Tess opens it, Liz stares at her. _

TESS: And I won't say anything to Max, I promise.

LIZ  _ (smiles very little) _ : Thank you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Henry's House. _

_ Liz and Tess are looking at Henry's house from the opposite sidewalk. The two are next to Maria's Jetta, which seems to have been loaned to Liz. They look a little awkward. The two speak without looking at each other. _

TESS: So ... you're dating a teacher.

LIZ: Yes ...

TESS: Totally unexpected.

LIZ  _ (smiling) _ : I know.

TESS: And you didn't tell Max?

LIZ  _ (looks at her now) _ : No, and you can't tell him.

TESS: I know ... But don't you think you should?  _ (Liz looks at her confused) _ I mean, Max told you about us, right?  _ (Averts her gaze towards the house) _ I think at least you owe him that.

_ Liz's face shows that she is hurt. _

LIZ  _ (changing the subject) _ : Let's do this.

_ Camera cuts to: _

_ Afternoon - Door to Henry's House _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Paul Haslinger, “Peeping Mat” _ ](http://www.geocities.com/fanfic_music/paulhaslinger-peepingmattscore.mp3) _ (score) _

_ Tess is standing outside the door, waiting. Liz walks through the garden to the back. Tess rings the doorbell. The door opens and Henry appears. Tess closes her eyes tightly. Henry sees a man dressed in a gray uniform and carrying a box of tools. _

MAN: Mr. Farris, we are sorry to disturb you, we are from the phone company-

_ The camera cuts to Liz: she’s in the small garden in the back. She approaches the door that leads to the kitchen, and takes a buckle and a key from her pockets. The camera cuts Tess: _

MAN: If it isn’t too much trouble.

_ We see Tess with her eyes closed, concentrating. Henry looks at the and talks to him. _

HENRY: Oh no, of course not.

_ The camera cuts to Liz: She is walking slowly through the living room. She sees Henry, who has his back to her, with the door open and talking to Tess. Liz is surprised that he doesn't see her. She walks to the cabinet where she found the photo. She quickly opens the drawer, takes the picture out and puts it in her back pocket. Then she begins to open the other drawers, searching quickly. She opens the last one and finds a black leather agenda. She opens it and selects the letter "V". She looks up the names and writes on a piece of paper the phone and address under the name: “Vaddenlack, Paris". She runs to the kitchen. She sees Henry approaching the living room and noticing something strange about the furniture. He approaches the cabinet. Liz left the agenda open. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Alex's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Blink 182, “Adam's song” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MRdtXWcgIw)

_ Alex is sitting at the computer holding a piece of paper. Liz is sitting on her bed and Tess is standing between the two of them, looking at him. The music we listen to comes from Alex's speakers. _

LIZ: What did you find?

ALEX: Congratulate me, girls.

TESS: What? What did you find?

ALEX: Oh, it's so easy to find people like this!  _ (to Tess) _ Why aren't all the aliens so well known?

TESS: Alex, just tell us what you found.

ALEX: Okay, okay.  _ (Reading the papers) _ Paris? She is the heir to the London Vaddenlack Empire.

LIZ: What empire?

ALEX: How can you not know who London Vaddenlack is?  _ (Wait a few seconds, but none of the girls seems to understand what he is talking about. Sighs) _ To make it easy, Paris's father owns 75% of Orange County, California.

TESS: How much money does he have?

ALEX  _ (nodding) _ : And not only is she the heir to everything, but she also owns half of the Plaza hotel chain, thanks to her husband.

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : Wow.

TESS: But how does this relate to ... us?

LIZ: Or Laurie?

ALEX: Girls, wait a second.  _ (Smiles) _ Paris' mother, Amelia Dupree is the sister of Laurie's father, Richard Dupree. Apparently, when Charles Dupree died, he left all his belongings to Laurie, and that angered Amelia so much that she prohibited their families from ever seeing each other again.

LIZ: Apparently Laurie and Paris were still in contact.

ALEX: Exactly. But that is not all. Laurie's mother, Clarence Felder, was declared insane by her husband's second sister, and thus they were able to take away all of her property, claiming that Laurie also carried her genes for insanity.

TESS: And what happened to her?

ALEX: She died.

_ There are a few seconds of silence. _

LIZ: Where did you get all this from?

ALEX: From "People" magazine. They also have some recent photos of Paris ... in Albuquerque, where, apparently, she owns a ranch that she uses to relax.

_ Tess and Liz look at each other. _

TESS  _ (to Alex) _ : Do you think that's where she is?  _ (Alex nods) _ Come on,  _ (walks to the door of the room) _ we have to tell the others.

_ The scene ends and we cut  _ _ commercials _ _. _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Sunset - Desert. _

_ The group is in the desert, next to the abyss that we already saw in "The Toy House", "Crazy" and "Sudden abandonment". There are three parked cars; one is Max's jeep, another is Maria's red Jetta, and then there's a black Ford Escort. The whole group is there, standing facing each other, more or less forming a circle. Michael is next to Maria, putting an arm around her shoulders. Tess is standing next to Max, although they are not touching. Liz between Maria and Isabel, and next to her is Kyle. Alex is between Michael and Tess. _

MICHAEL: And why do you think they ... kidnapped her?

ISABEL: If you are such a famous person, the least you need in this situation is to attract attention.

KYLE: That's why someone pretended to be her, right? So as not to arouse suspicions.

MARIA: Still ... it's too much of a risk, a lot of this could go wrong.

_ There are a few seconds of silence, nobody has an explanation. Liz suddenly speaks. _

LIZ: Maybe she has the genes too.

_ Everyone looks at her in surprise, no one had thought of that idea. _

LIZ: I mean ... if they have the same grandfather, and Laurie has the genes, maybe Paris has them, too. And since it's too difficult to get Paris without anyone finding out, they do this to have Laurie ... and by the way catch you guys.

TESS: Maybe they want to.

ALEX: I don't think so.

ISABEL: Why?

ALEX: Paris has a sister, and nobody has done anything to her.

MICHAEL: As far as we know.

_ There are other seconds of silence. _

MAX: We should take some risks, then.

ISABEL: Do you think we should go to Albuquerque?

MAX: We better surprise her or-

MICHAEL  _ (interrupting him) _ : Or they.

MAX  _ (continuing) _ : She- or they will find us again. At least this time we will have a little more advantage.

MARIA: What if there are more Skins with them? What if-?  _ (Stops for a few seconds) _ Who is that man? Is that a Skin or is that a shapeshifter? You can’t simply orchestrate an attack on them without knowing what kind of powers they possess, without knowing who they really are.

ISABEL: The only thing that matters to me is that they are my enemies, and I am tired of living my life in fear. I want to end this once and for all.

_ Max and Michael look at Isabel in surprise. _

KYLE: Fine, but you won't go alone.

MICHAEL: Sure we will.

MARIA: What?  _ (Separates from Michael and looks at him seriously)  _ No way!

MAX: Wait.  _ (Everyone looks at him) _ First we will come up with a plan and then we will decide who will go and who will not.  _ (Looks at Liz)  _ We may need your help or we may not, but first we need a good solid plan.

_ Liz nods, looking at him. Maria resigns herself and lets Michael put his arm around her shoulders again. _

MAX: And Isabel.  _ (Isabel, who was starting to walk to the cars, stops) _ Try to go inside her dreams, maybe we can get some clue as to whether the real Paris is safe or not.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Valenti’s house. Tess's room. _

_ Tess is looking at herself in the long mirror on one of the closet doors. She is wearing a white summer dress with small purple flowers. She sighs and goes to open her wardrobe. The camera cuts to seconds later; Tess looks at herself in the mirror again. She is now wearing a jean miniskirt, combined with a short-sleeved, turquoise and white horizontal striped T-shirt and sneakers of the same color. Someone knocks on the door. _

TESS: Yes?

_ The door opens and Kyle peeks out. Seeing that Tess is fully clothed, he enters the room and then closes the door, leaning on it. _

TESS: Hi Kyle.

KYLE  _ (nervous) _ : Hello.

_ Kyle puts his hands to his mouth as he walks a few steps toward Tess. _

KYLE: I ... I was thinking.

TESS: Is that a good thing?

KYLE  _ (smiles) _ : Okay, look, I ...  _ (Pauses) _ I just wanted you to know that I'm fine. You know, about you and Max.

_ Tess bites her lip. _

TESS: Oh gosh ... sorry. I'm so sorry.

KYLE: No, it's fine, this is what I'm saying, it's all good. I knew ... I mean, you told me, I shouldn't expect anything from this relationship, and that's what I did. It was fun while it lasted.

TESS: I know you are disappointed.

KYLE: Yes, well, I like you.

TESS: And I like you too, Kyle, but-  _ (interrupts) _ I don't know. Max and I had a beautiful life together that now I'm beginning to remember and ... I loved him in Antar. And now he wants us to write our own story ... and I believe-

KYLE  _ (cutting her off) _ : You think you could love him here too.

_ Tess nods. _

KYLE: It's fine, I'm fine. I knew this from the start. And why would you want to stay with me? There is Max; muscular, tall, good looking and with all those incredible powers. And I ...  _ (looks at himself)  _ I am just a human, with nothing special.

_ Tess approaches him and takes him by the hand. _

TESS: Kyle, you are special. You have friends that no one else has, you know things that no other human knows.  _ (Smiles) _ You have me.

_ Kyle smiles a little and then hugs her. _

TESS: Thanks for understanding, Kyle.

KYLE: You're welcome.

_ The hug ends and Kyle heads for the door. Before leaving he turns and looks at her. _

KYLE: I hope he knows how lucky he is.

TESS  _ (smiling) _ : You are the best.

KYLE: Well, I try.

_ Kyle leaves the room. Tess sighs and looks at herself in the mirror again. He hesitates for a few seconds and then runs his hand through his hair, which was wavy before and is now completely straight. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell High School. _

_ Liz is at Physics class, sitting on her usual seat. Henry is teaching, pointing at some formulas he has written on the blackboard. _

HENRY: In this way, the induced current "I" must be counterclockwise, which means that the lines of the induced field "E" must also be counterclockwise.  _ (Points to the diagram drawn on the board.) _ Understand?  _ (He looks at the class but nobody answers. He sighs and takes off his glasses) _ Okay, you can go. But remember that even though we are about to finish the school year that does not mean that you can relax with the material, do you understand? So read Chapter 14 for the next class and work up to Exercise 20.

_ The students begin to get up. Liz gathers her things, puts them in her backpack and stands. _

HENRY: Ah, Parker, I need to speak to you for a few seconds.

_ Liz tries to hide her smile and waits for her classmates to leave the classroom before approaching the teacher. We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Switchfoot, "Dare you to move" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOTcr9wKC-o) _. _

LIZ: Yes, Professor?

_ Henry puts his glasses back on, takes a brown paper folder, hands it to her, and smiles. _

HENRY: You got it.

LIZ  _ (confused) _ : What did I get?

HENRY: You got the internship at Harvard.

LIZ  _ (confused and surprised) _ : What?

_ Henry doesn't say anything, so Liz opens the folder and starts looking at the papers. She can’t believe it. _

LIZ: But- But I never- I never signed up for this.

HENRY: I know.

LIZ: There was no chance in a million years that I would get this.

HENRY  _ (walks over to her) _ : I thought you had more faith in you.

LIZ: Did you do this?

HENRY: Yes ...  _ (Smiles) _ With a little help from my friends.

LIZ  _ (looking at the papers) _ : I can't believe it.

HENRY: I know. Summer attending classes and helping in the laboratory.

LIZ: This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

HENRY: And you got it.

_ Liz looks at him for a few seconds. _

LIZ: I can't accept this.

HENRY  _ (confused) _ : What? What do you mean you can't accept it? Do you know how much this cost me ?!

LIZ: Exactly because of that!  _ (She hands him back the folder) _ I didn't get this because of my grades, or because of my teachers' recommendations, or because of my work ... You did this! It was just a favor, I don't deserve it.

HENRY: Oh no, Jo. I won’t allow you to miss this opportunity.  _ (Liz is about to say something but he cuts her off) _ Why does it matter how you got it? Don't you realize what this means? You won't even need to go to school next year, you could go directly to University. And not just any university, but the university you always dreamed of. Do you know how many people achieve this in their lives? One in a million, one in a million, Jo.  _ (He hands herthe folder again) _ This is your ticket to a new life, the one you always wanted. Perhaps now you think that thanks to your high school grades you can get to Harvard ... but I can assure you that it is not that easy . Sometimes even the brightest, most independent and self-sufficient people need a little help from their friends or their families.  _ (Liz looks at the folder and hugs it, thinking). _ I will not let you stay in this town dreaming of what would have happened if you had accepted the opportunity that was presented to you, Jo. I won't allow it.  _ (Liz smiles) _ You will go to Harvard, whether you like it or not.

_ Liz laughs, opens the folder and looks at the papers. The camera focuses them and we read: "Miss Elizabeth Parker, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to ...". The camera focuses on Liz and Henry again. _

LIZ: I ... I don't know what to say.

HENRY: Well ... You start by saying "thank you".

_ Liz punches him gently on the arm. _

LIZ  _ (sighs) _ : So it's true. I'm going to Harvard.

_ Henry nods and Liz looks at the paper again, still unable to believe it. The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon, Night - Isabel's Room. _

_ Isabel is lying on her bed, resting her head on her right hands. She is looking at the photo that Liz stole from Henry's house. She rests her finger on Paris's face, closes her eyes and lies down on her bed. The camera cuts into what appears to be a fairly large house living room. The images are fuzzy and Isabel cannot see very well. What we come to distinguish is that there is a young woman sitting on the carpet, hugging her legs; It seems to be Paris. Suddenly another woman appears, who looks just like Paris, walking quickly towards her. The first Paris, the one on the floor, starts screaming. _

PARIS: Who are you? Who are you?

_ The camera cuts to a room, where the second Paris and the man who was chasing Isabel tie the hands of the real Paris together. The image begins to disappear and Isabel wakes up, breathing heavily. She calms down and looks at the picture again. She caresses Paris's face with his hand. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - The doors of the Roswell Library. _

_ We see Max and Liz come out of the building. Liz is carrying a book, as is Max. They are both dressed in light clothes as it is a warm day. The two walk through the plaza. _

MAX: Are you sure you want to type it out yourself?

LIZ: Yes, Max, I already told you. I can do it.

MAX: But there are too many pages.

LIZ: Max, I can do it. You already did too much today.  _ (Smiles) _ This is nice, you know, being able to work together on a school project. Being able to make jokes, laugh, talk like we used to.

MAX: Yes ...

LIZ: It is not so bad after all.

_ The two stop when they reach the sidewalk. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Virgins, "Love is colder than death". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJgYDKH6hgk)

MAX: Do you want me to take you home?

LIZ: No thanks, I can take the bus.

MAX: It is not a problem.

LIZ: Your house is on the other side ... Really, I can take the bus.  _ (Starts to walk to the bus stop) _ See you tomorrow.

_ Max stares at Liz for a few seconds and then crosses the street, walking towards his jeep. He gets into it, starts the engine and drives away. The camera cuts to Liz, who follows Max with her eyes and when she’s sure he's gone far enough she runs to the other side of the sidewalk and turns to the corner. There we see Henry, inside his yellow Beetle, waiting for her. She opens the car door and enters. Henry starts the engine. In the distance, we see Max's jeep sneaking up. The camera cuts into Henry's car. _

HENRY: Where do you want to go?

LIZ: To your house? That's where we always go.

_ The camera cuts to Max, who watches the scene. We cut to Henry and Liz. _

HENRY: Are you okay, Jo?

LIZ: Yes, I'm fine. It's just ... this is my last week of school, you know? My last week before I go to Harvard and ... it all happened so fast, I still can't believe it. I'm going to miss this town, and its people ...

HENRY: I can go with you if you want, stay the first few days, until you settle down. My friends will be able to host me.

LIZ: Are you sure? I don't know ... My mother said maybe she would come with me, it's going to be too risky.

HENRY: I will miss you very much until July, when I can see you again.

LIZ: I know, I will miss you too, but I don't think my parents will let me spend the whole summer alone.

HENRY: So this will be our last week together?

_ Liz looks at him for a few seconds; Then she comes closer and starts kissing him. We go back to Max, who looks at Liz in disbelief. He has realized who is with her. Quickly starts the engine and drives back down the street to the corner and leaves. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's Apartment. _

_ Michael and Maria are there. The two are sitting on the living room floor, on some cushions. In front of them is a small table, where there are several plates of food. The light in the room comes from the candles that Michael has placed around the room. Maria, with her head down, drops the chopsticks onto the plate. She takes a few seconds to look up at Michael, who is opposite her, on the other side of the small table. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Damien Rice, "Cold Water" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rPeRkVmCtg)

MARIA: Are you sure that's what you want to do?

_ Michael nods and Maria looks away at her almost finished plate. She puts her hands together on her legs. _

MARIA: I guess nothing will make you change your mind, right?

MICHAEL: No.

_ Maria raises her head but with her eyes closed. She opens them and tries to look at Michael but can’t. She looks away and we see her eyes shine with tears. _

MARIA: So this would be our last week together?

_ Michael approaches her before answering and takes her by the hands. Maria continues not looking at him. _

MICHAEL: I don't know. Could be. I'm not sure what's going to happen.

MARIA  _ (looks at him) _ : I could go with you.

_ Michael thinks for a few seconds and then shakes his head. _

MARIA: When would you come back?

MICHAEL: When it's safe. For Laurie, for me ... for you.

MARIA: And when will that be?

_ Michael does not answer. Maria knows what it means. He takes her by the shoulders and pulls her toward him, hugging her. _

MARIA: Will you wait for me?  _ (Pauses) _ I mean ... it will always be me, right?

_ Michael grabs her face and fixes her hair behind her ears. Then he wipes a few small tears with his fingers. _

MICHAEL  _ (smiles weakly) _ : Only if you wait for me, too.

_ Maria smiles too. She takes Michael's right hand and kisses his palm. Then she looks at him and smiles again. Michael brings his face close to hers and kisses her quickly on the lips. The two stare at each other for a few seconds. Then Maria takes him by the face and begins to kiss him slowly. He pulls her closer, taking her by the waist. A few seconds later she takes her hands to Michael's shirt and takes it off; Then she looks for where her shirt ends and lifts it up, taking it off. When Maria finishes removing the garment Michael moves away a few inches and stares at her. _

MICHAEL: Are you sure?

_ Maria approaches and kisses him again, but he turns away again. _

MICHAEL  _ (seriously) _ : Maria, are you sure?

_ Maria looks him straight in the eyes, thinking. She slowly approaches him and kisses him, resting her lips gently on his. A few millimeters separated; their foreheads together and their noses touching. She caresses his face and smiles. _

MARIA: I don't know. But ... I want it to be you, and ... and I want it to happen before I lose you.

MICHAEL: You won't lose me.

MARIA: Not forever, perhaps, but ...

_ Michael breaks those millimeters away and begins to kiss her passionately. He puts his hands behind his girlfriend's back and caresses her. The camera focuses on Michael's back, where Maria nails her nails. Michael moves away from her mouth and begins to kiss her neck. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. The two separate and look at each other. Two more blows are heard and then the voice of: _

VALENTI: Michael! Are you there?!

_ Michael quickly gets up and puts on the shirt that Maria took off a few moments ago. He goes to the door and opens it. Valenti enters, followed by Kyle, who carries Laurie in her arms. _

MICHAEL  _ (scared) _ : What happened?

_ Maria gets up and turns on the lights in the room. Then help Kyle lay Laurie down on the couch. _

VALENTI: Out of nowhere she started screaming and calling for her cousin.

KYLE: She wanted to come see you, but we couldn't let her come alone.

VALENTI: She hit his head as we tried to calm him down.

_ Michael sits down next to Laurie and strokes her hair while looking at her face. _

MICHAEL  _ (to Valenti) _ : We should call Max, maybe he can do something.

_ Maria runs to the phone, picks it up and begins to dial Max's number. _

VALENTI: I found Paris Vaddenlack’s house.

MICHAEL: The one from Albuquerque?

VALENTI: Yes, and I also know that someone was using their credit card in the city. All you have to do is surprise her with a plan. Which I think I already have.

_ Michael and Kyle stare at him, unable to believe it. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Day - Roswell Street. _

_ Alex and Sam are walking down the street. Each one of them carries a small pot of ice cream eating from it. Sam reaches out to Alex's pot and scoops up some ice cream, tasting it. _

SAM: Hmm, that is very good.

ALEX: I told you.

_ Sam returns to taste Alex's ice cream. _

ALEX: And what do you think we should do tonight?

SAM: Go to the movies?

ALEX: No, I'm almost tired of it ...

SAM: Really? I thought that would be extremely difficult for you.

ALEX: We can go to mini golf.

SAM: No, I don't think so, you will beat me so easily.

ALEX  _ (smiles) _ : Don't tell me you never went to mini golf!

_ Sam shakes his head. _

ALEX: Then we shall go.

SAM: Alex ... please. I ...  _ (smiles) _ I don't play games.

ALEX: But it's fun, you’ll see.

SAM: I don't ...  _ (blushes) _ I don't play because I hate losing. I know, it's stupid, it's for a conceited person, a bad loser, whatever you want, but ...

_ Alex stops her with a little kiss on the lips. _

ALEX: Then I will let you win.

_ Sam smiles, takes ice cream from his pot and spreads it on Alex's lips. They both laugh. We see Isabel approaching quickly on the sidewalk. _

ISABEL: Alex!

_ They are both surprised to see Isabel there. Alex quickly wipes the ice cream away with his shirt. _

SAM  _ (surprised) _ : Isabel! How are you?

_ Isabel takes Alex's left arm. _

ISABEL: You must come.

ALEX: Why? What happened?

ISABEL  _ (looks at him seriously) _ : You have to come. Now.

_ Alex looks at Isabel and then looks at Sam who is confused. He hands her the ice cream pot. _

ALEX: Sorry, I have to go.

SAM: Why? Is it something serious?

_ Isabel tugs on Alex's arm. _

ISABEL: Too serious.

_ Isabel is about to take Alex away. _

SAM: Wait! See you tonight?

ALEX: I ... I don't.

ISABEL: Sorry Sam, but I will need Alex at night too.

_ Isabel tugs on Alex's arm and the two walk away. Alex walks looking at Sam, who was left alone in the middle of the sidewalk with the two pots of ice cream. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Henry's house kitchen. _

_ Henry is standing in front of the counter, stirring a teaspoon in a cup of tea. Next to the cup of tea we see a closed hardback book. Near the book we see a somewhat torn wrapping paper. On the cover of the book we read " _ _ Little Women _ _ , Louisa May Alcott". Henry opens the book and on the first sheet, which is always empty, there is something written. He picks up the book and we read what is written. The camera cuts to: _

_ Night - Liz's Terrace. _

_ Liz is sitting in her usual chair, with her diary on her legs, writing with her usual pen. The camera cuts to Henry again. We see him smile as he reads. The camera focuses on the book and we read: "And not just because Jo is my favorite character ...". We hear the doorbell. Henry comes out of the kitchen, with the book in one hand and the cup of tea in the other, and walks toward the door. He leaves what he was carrying on the living room ledge and enters the hall. Puts his hand on the handle and opens the door. The camera focuses on Henry’s face who is greatly surprised. Without taking the camera away from Henry, we see a woman enter, we do not recognize who she is since we only see her back, but we do hear her voice. _

WOMAN: Hey!

_ The woman hugs him, but Henry is too surprised to answer. The woman enters the living room and leaves her bags on the floor. When she turns around and looks at him we realize that she is the same woman we saw in the photograph that Liz took and the one Isabel used to get into Paris' mind. _

WOMAN: Henry?

_ Henry turns around and closes the door. Slowly walks towards her and looks for the words to say to her. _

HENRY: When ...? How....?  _ (Pauses to examine her) _ Why?

WOMAN: You don't seem so happy to see me.

HENRY: I don't know, should I be happy?

WOMAN: Paris is taking a vacation at her home in Albuquerque, I thought I'd stop by to visit her, and then I remembered that you had moved here, and the two cities aren't that far away, and then I thought about visiting you, and maybe staying for a few days.

HENRY: A few days?

WOMAN: Yes, you live alone, you have plenty of room. And we already know each other, I'm not a stranger, you can trust me.

HENRY: Can I?  _ (Stares at her) _ I mean, Athens ... Can I really trust you? If I remember correctly, that is the reason we are no longer together.

ATHENS  _ (looking around) _ : Where can I leave my things?

_ Henry snorts and puts his hands to his face. Athens approaches him and rests her hands on his waist. _

ATHENS: Henry, come on, we are both adults.

_ Henry takes his hands off his face and looks at her. Sighs. _

HENRY: You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the sofa or in the study.

_ Athens smiles and kisses her cheek. _

ATHENS: Thank you, love.

_ Athens walks away to the kitchen and Henry watches her. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Valenti's house doorway. _

_ We see three cars, one is the Jetta, the other is Max's jeep, and then the Sheriff's truck. Everyone in the group is there, standing on the sidewalk, including Laurie, but except Liz. _

VALENTI: It is better if we go different ways. You  _ (to Max) _ take 285 north and then enter 25 south. We will go on 380 to the west and then we will take 25 to the north. This way, it will be more difficult for anyone to follow us.

_ Max nods. _

VALENTI  _ (to Max) _ : You will go with Isabel and Alex. Michael, Kyle, Tess and I will go in my car. It's better if we separate you too-

MICHAEL  _ (interrupting) _ : In the event that we get caught, the rest of the group can continue with the mission.

_ Maria stares at him, she doesn't even want to think about that possibility. _

VALENTI  _ (to Maria) _ : You stay here with Laurie, if something happens you should call us immediately.

_ Maria nods. We see Liz running down the sidewalk. When she reaches the group she stops and leans on Maria's shoulder, breathing heavily. _

LIZ: Hi, sorry.

_ Max stares at Liz. We see a short flash of: _

_ Max, from his jeep, seeing Liz and Henry kissing in the car. _

_ Finish the flash and we return to the present. Max can't stop looking at Liz angrily. _

LIZ: Is everything ready yet?

MAX: Yes, we don't need anything else.

LIZ  _ (disappointed) _ : Oh ... I thought ... maybe you would need my help.

MAX  _ (sharp) _ : No.

_ An awkward silence is generated in the group. Maria approaches Alex and hugs him. _

MARIA: Take care of yourself, okay?

ALEX: I promise.

_ Liz approaches Alex too and hugs him. _

VALENTI: Well, let's go.

_ Maria then approaches Michael and they both stand looking at each other. He leans toward her and kisses her forehead, then draws her to him and hugs her. _

MICHAEL: Everything will be fine, I'll be back shortly.

_ Tess begins to walk towards Valenti's truck, but Max grabs her arm. She turns around and he kisses her on the lips. Tess is surprised at such a show of affection next to Liz. The two separate and he talks to her, glancing at Liz. _

MAX: For good luck.

_ She leans over him and kisses him sweetly. _

TESS: You take care of yourself too.

_ Max nods and Tess heads to Valenti's vehicle. Maria leaves with Laurie towards her Jetta. Liz and Max are the only ones left on the sidewalk. The two look at each other, she is confused and he looks at her between furious and feeling betrayed. _

LIZ: Good luck.

MAX: You don't have to say it.

_ Liz looks at him hurt. _

MAX: You don't even have to take care of Laurie. You can go back to your precious teacher and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

_ After saying that, Max goes to his jeep, leaving Liz standing on the sidewalk without understanding how he found out or why he said so. The two cars leave, except for Maria who is waiting for her. After a few seconds, Liz heads over to Maria's car and sits in the back seat. She pulls her head back and closes your eyes. _

LIZ: Maria, take me to Henry's house, please.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Henry's House. _

_ Maria parks her Jetta outside the house. Liz gets out of the car, climbs the two steps to the front porch of the house, and rings the bell. We hear a few steps behind the door and it finally opens. Liz smiles. _

LIZ: Hi, I needed to see you.

_ Henry leaves the house and closes the door behind him. _

HENRY: Hello! Umm ... what's up?

LIZ: I need something to lift my spirits, I thought we could go to Artesia-

HENRY  _ (interrupts her) _ : This is not such a good time, you know?

LIZ: Oh.

_ The kitchen window next to the door is open. From there we hear Athens’ voice. _

ATHENS: Henry, who is it?

LIZ: I understand.

_ Liz is about to leave but Henry takes her by the arm. _

HENRY: No, it's not what you think, it's just that ... my mother is visiting and ... I don't think it's good for her to see us together, you know?

LIZ: Sure, I understand.

_ Liz looks disappointed. Henry takes her face and kisses her sweetly. _

HENRY: I promise I will spend the whole day with you tomorrow, okay?

_ Liz nods. Henry quickly kisses her on the lips and enters her house. Liz stays on the porch for a few seconds. When she doesn't hear anything strange, she turns around, walks to Maria's car and gets in. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Albuquerque. _

_ Max's jeep, with the awning on, is parked in front of a large gate across the street. The neighborhood is high class, all the houses have high and long walls that do not reveal what is on the other side. The street is very wide, and except for Max's jeep, there are no more cars there. Behind the bars we can see a three-story brick house, quite far from the entrance, which is reached by a stone path surrounded by plants and flowers. The camera focuses on Max's jeep, where no one seems to be, but as we get closer, we realize that Isabel, Max and Alex are lying on the seats, hiding. Max is lying in the front seats. Isabel is in the back seat, and Alex is hiding on the floor next to Isabel. The two stare at each other, waiting for go time. Their faces are pretty close. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Enrique Iglesias, “Hero” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koJlIGDImiU)

_ The two are looking into each other's eyes, breathing slowly, not knowing whether to say anything. Finally Isabel speaks, whispering. _

ISABEL: Thank you.

ALEX: No need.

ISABEL: And I'm sorry.

ALEX: Why?

ISABEL: For getting into my life and my problems in this way, without asking you.

ALEX: Iz, stop.

_ Isabel stops talking. Alex looks her in the eye and then turns his gaze to Isabel's lips. He brings his face close to hers and kisses her, bringing his hand to her cheek. Isabel answers the kiss. The two separate after a few seconds. She still speaks with her eyes closed. _

ISABEL: Why?

ALEX  _ (caresses his cheek) _ : Why not?

ISABEL: Because ... you hate me! Well, you don't hate me, but ...

ALEX: I don't hate you.  _ (Smiles at her) _ I could never hate you. I love you. I always will, no matter what.

_ Isabel looks at him in surprise, she doesn't know what to answer. There are a few seconds of silence between the two. Isabel tries to process what he just said and when she is about to say something we hear the sound of an alarm clock. The music ends. Max gets up from the front seats and looks at his watch. _

MAX  _ (to Isabel and Alex) _ : It's time.

_ Alex picks up some binoculars and peeks out from under the awning, targeting the house with the large bars. The camera focuses on what Alex is seeing with the binoculars: a security man, who stands in front of the gate, on the inside of the house, looks at his watch, scratches his head, and looks at his watch again. Finally, he takes off his cap and goes back inside the house. _

ALEX: Shifts are changing.

ISABEL: Let's hope Michael and Tess have arrived on time.

MAX: Come on, it's time.

_ Max gets out of the jeep. Isabel and Alex look at each other. _

ISABEL: I ...

ALEX  _ (interrupts her by putting a finger over her mouth) _ : Everything will be fine. If anything happens I know what to do.

_ Isabel stares into his eyes and hugs him. They separate quickly and she gets out of the jeep. Alex watches Max and Isabel cross the street running and approaching the gate. Alex reaches out under the driver's seat and pulls out a laptop. He puts it on his legs and opens it. Writes a few things on the keyboard and smiles. _

ALEX: You're going down, Skins ...

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Sunset - Liz's Room. _

_ The music we listen to comes from the CD player next to Liz's bed. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Coldplay, “Every teardrop is a waterfall”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyMhvkC3A84)

_ Liz is lying on her bed, playing with a red heart-shaped cushion, throwing it towards the ceiling and then catching it, over and over again. Maria is sitting next to her, with her back against the wall, turning the pages of a magazine, but not really reading anything. Laurie walks around the room, looking at the objects in Liz’s room. Suddenly he reaches for the graduation day photo, takes it and looks at it closely. _

LAURIE: You guys are lucky.

_ Liz and Maria stop doing what they were doing and look at her. Laurie walks to Liz's bed, still holding the photo frame and looking at the photo. _

LAURIE  _ (smiling) _ : You got the best guys on the planet.

_ Liz and Maria look at each other laughing. Laurie sits at the foot of the bed and puts the photo down. _

LAURIE  _ (to Maria) _ : I want you to know that ... I'm not taking him away from you. Michael will always choose you first.

MARIA: He is just trying to protect you.

_ Liz approaches Laurie and takes her hand. _

LIZ: Like us.

LAURIE: Thanks. They are very lucky, too ... To have found you.

LIZ: Yes ... I just hope they realize that soon.

_ All three smile. Maria gets out of bed and goes to the door. _

MARIA: Come on, let's get some chocolate. I need something to clear my mind.

_ Liz and Laurie get out of bed and follow Maria. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Paris’ Mansion in Albuquerque. _

_ Tess, Valenti, Kyle and Michael walk to the house with their backs against the wall. Tess, who is leading the way, points to a man, who is a guard that Isabel and Max saw move away from the gate. Valenti puts on a cap, which is the same as that of the security guard and we see that he is dressed in the same uniform. _

KYLE  _ (whispering) _ : It's your turn, dad.

_ Valenti looks at his son, takes his gun and hands it to his son. _

VALENTI: Just in case.

_ Kyle nods. Valenti fixes his cap and walks away to the guard. The other three observe him. _

_ The two speak and Valenti takes the guard by the shoulder, taking him away from the house. While they are walking, Valenti turns his head, looks at the group and nods slightly. Tess, Michael and Kyle run away towards the house. _

_ The camera cuts to: _

_ Isabel and Max walk towards the entrance of the mansion. They climb the steps that separate them from the door, and Max rests his hand on the lock. Before he can do anything Isabel takes him by the arm; Max looks at her confused. _

MAX: What ...?

ISABEL: Are you sure we should do this?

MAX: Isabel....

ISABEL: I know, but ... If we kill her, we will definitely have more aliens looking for us.

MAX: We are not sure about that.

ISABEL: We will never be sure.

MAX: That’s a risk I’m willing to take.

_ Isabel watches her hand on Max's arm and slowly takes it away. _

ISABEL: Let's try not to hurt her. Just in case.

_ The camera focuses on Max's hand, where a light comes out and we hear a “click”. Max opens the door and the two enter. _

_ We cut to: _

_ A room in the mansion. _

_ The real Paris is sitting on the carpet, her back resting against the bed. Her hands are tied with tape behind her back and there is also gray tape in her mouth that prevents her from speaking. Her eyes are red from crying. We hear a noise outside the room; Paris looks at the door in terror, imagining what is to come. The door opens and Michael enters, walking towards Paris. _

MICHAEL: Everything will be okay.

_ Paris begins to make sounds and to move. Michael removes the tape from her mouth. _

PARIS  _ (screaming) _ : No! No! Get away! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!

_ Michael, desperate, puts the tape back in her mouth. He takes her by the arms and lifts her up. _

MICHAEL: Maybe you don't realize it now, but we are the good ones.

_ The other Paris appears through the door. The woman looks surprised. _

WOMAN: What are you doing here?  _ (Approaches him) _ How did you get in?

_ Max and Isabel enter too. The woman turns and looks at them. _

WOMAN: How did they get in?  _ (screams) _ Security!

MAX: It is useless.

WOMAN: Did they kill them?

ISABEL: Of course not, we are not like you.

_ They both stare at each other. _

_ We cut to: _

_ The kitchen of the mansion. It is as big as the room we just saw. The lights are off, but we can clearly see that the three walls of the kitchen face the huge veranda. On one of the walls there is simply a window and two glass doors that lead to the gardens. In the other two, there is a counter with windows. In the center of the kitchen we find another rectangular counter, where there is a second kitchen, another dishwasher and different appliances such as a blender and a microwave. Tess enters the kitchen and walks slowly, sliding her fingers across the counter. Behind her back we see the man who attacked Kyle appear, standing in the distance. _

MAN: Good afternoon, Tess.

_ Tess turns around scared. The man steps closer to her. _

MAN: I'm not surprised that Michael, Max and Isabel came so fast. They were always the type of people who face problems and don't run away ... But you. What are you doing here? Your nature is not with them.  _ (The man approaches the middle table, where he caresses the handle of a knife) _ Right, Ava?

TESS: Who are you? What do you want with us?

_ The man puts down the knife and walks slowly towards her. Tess, at the same time, is walking away. _

MAN: It's not what I want with them that you should ask, but what I want from you.

TESS  _ (confused) _ : From me? But ... you were chasing Isabel.

MAN  _ (laughs) _ : Ava ... Always the same Ava. It's just the old trick of misleading. Make them believe that we want Isabel, so they would leave you alone the moment we decided to attack.

_ Tess begins to panic. She closes her eyes tightly and concentrates. Something pushes her back and hits the counter. _

MAN: It won't work on me this time.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ The room where the rest of the group is. _

_ The woman (still looking like Paris) is cornered by the group. Isabel is in the middle, with Max to her left and Michael to her right. The real Paris is sitting on the carpet, by the door, while looking at the frightened scene. She no longer has her hands tied or a tape over her mouth. _

MAX: What do you want with the virus?

MICHAEL: What do you want with Paris and Laurie?

WOMAN: I guess Larek didn't finish telling you the whole story ...  _ (smiles) _ Or maybe just didn’t know everything.  _ (The three aliens look at each other confused and then look at the woman) _ Do you remember the Dupes?  _ (The three of them look at her as if they don't know anything) _ Oh, do they think I'm that dumb? I know that you had contact with the Dupes, and since you always came out of all the problems thanks to your plans, it amazes me that you have not thought about it before.  _ (She shuts up). _

MICHAEL: What thing?

ISABEL  _ (realizing) _ : That there is another hive.

_ Michael and Max look at her scared. Isabel speaks looking at the woman. _

ISABEL: If they were the Dupes, who were to take our place in case something happened, there should also be a second hive, in case something happened to the first one.

WOMAN: Exactly.

_ Max looks at Paris, who does not understand anything of what is happening. _

MAX: Why Paris? Why not use Laurie again?

WOMAN: Laurie had been infected by the virus from another hive, and even though there are only residues now, the viruses from the second hive cannot adapt well to her body.

MICHAEL: And Paris bears the flaw too.

WOMAN  _ (to Michael) _ : Thanks to your grandfather being your donor.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Land of the house. _

_ Kyle, with the gun placed on his back, walks from one side to the other. He looks at his watch and reaches into his right pocket, where he takes out a cell phone. He dials a number and we hear Alex's voice on the other side. _

ALEX (vo): Kyle.

KYLE: It is time. No exit.

ALEX: Okay. Outside lights.

_ We cut to: _

_ The living room of the mansion. _

_ Tess and the man are at odds. The man is gripping Tess's wrist tightly. We can see the pain on her face. _

TESS  _ (screaming) _ : Let me go!

MAN: Not until you tell me that you will fulfill the pact.

TESS: I don't have to! It is not my pact!

_ The lights suddenly go out. The room is submerged in the deepest darkness. We hear noises of things falling and then footsteps of someone running. We hear the voice of: _

MAN: It won't be that easy for you, Ava! I promise!

_ We cut to: _

_ The room where the group is. _

MICHAEL: Who the hell are you?

WOMAN: You wouldn't recognize me if I showed my true appearance ... at least, not here. All I can show you is the shape I used to take.

MAX: Then show us.

_ The woman stares at Max and Isabel. We see her raise her hand to shoulder height and a light begins to come out of her. The lights in the room suddenly goes out but everything remains illuminated thanks to the light emitted by the woman. The camera focuses on the faces of Michael, Max and Isabel, illuminated by the light. Their faces change as they recognize who is in front of them. The camera never stops focusing on them. _

ISABEL  _ (to Max) _ : It is ...

_ The three are silent, amazed. _

_ The screen begins to turn black and we read the letters of: To be continued ... _


	6. Remember me fondly

_ We open with the scene we were left in from the previous chapter: _

_ Night - Mansion. _

MAX: Then show us.

_ The woman stares at Max and Isabel. We see her raise her hand to shoulder height and a light begins to come out of her. The lights in the room suddenly go out but everything remains illuminated thanks to the light emitted by the woman. The camera focuses on the faces of Michael, Max and Isabel, illuminated by this light. Their faces change as they recognize who is in front of them. The camera never stops focusing on them. _

ISABEL  _ (to Max) _ : It is ...

_ The three are silent, surprised. _

MICHAEL: It's ...  _ (to Max and Isabel). _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Paul Haslinger, "Peeping Matt" (score) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tQHLVe74mQ)

MAX: She's our mother.

_ The camera focuses on the woman, who from being Paris now has become Max and Isabel’s alien mother who appeared in "Destiny". No one can believe what they are seeing. _

ISABEL: Are you our mother?

WOMAN: You would never understand.

MICHAEL: Why don't you try us?

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Mansion door. _

_ It opens, Tess quickly exits and, without closing the door, begins to run across the ground to where Kyle is. He watches her go toward him and steps forward; she falls into his arms breathing hard. Kyle hugs her and tries to keep her upright. Tess looks up and looks at him, we see that she has a cut on her forehead, from which blood gushes. _

KYLE: Tess! You are bleeding! Are you okay?

TESS: We gotta get out of here, now!

KYLE: And the others?

_ Tess turns around and looks at the mansion, from which no light comes out, except in a second floor window, where we can see white sparkles sneak through the curtains. _

_ We cut to: _

_ The room. The woman has approached a lamp and puts her hand on it. This lights and illuminates the place better. _

ISABEL: Was it all a lie? That recording? All the things you told us?

WOMAN: That recording is just ... a part of the truth.

MAX: Were you on Earth all this time?

WOMAN: Yes. I am the protector of the Dupes. Each of the hives was assigned one.

MICHAEL: And who was Nasedo then?

WOMAN: We found out about his death a while ago. We weren’t surprised at all.

_ All three are surprised. Isabel gasps. _

MICHAEL  _ (angry) _ : And what does all this have to do with Paris and Laurie?

WOMAN: Nasedo took care of you. But when it was time to retrieve the pods, there was only one of you left. We thought Nasedo would follow our orders, but apparently he had his own plans.  _ (She begins to walk slowly around the room) _ Eventually the Skins found him, and to spare his life, they signed a pact in which Ava ... or Tess, whatever you want to call her, had to return Zan’s son to Antar, and that way Kivar would let them live.

MAX: What did you want with my son?

WOMAN: Kivar would take him as his own and that way he would continue to reign. He knew that the people of Antar would only accept purely royal blood to continue on the throne ... taking the sole survivor of the Four Royals under his wing, it would secure many years for him.

MICHAEL: Why was Nasedo killed then?

WOMAN: Nasedo went ahead of them and took samples of Tess's donor from the ship; he destroyed all the other copies to make sure they could only make the deal with him, and with no other protector.

MAX  _ (realizing) _ : So Tess is the only one who can keep the pact. The only that can have that child.

WOMAN: That's right.

_ There is a silence in the room. The woman stares at them, and none of the three knows very well what to say. Paris looks at the scene between amazed and scared; She wants to get out of there but she is not sure what is best, and she prefers to stay where she is in case someone does something to her. Finally Isabel speaks. _

ISABEL: But ... you are our mother! What do you want from us? Why have you been away all these years?

WOMAN  _ (steps forward toward them) _ : Love ... times have changed. Too many have already died ... you father, uncles, cousins ... your children  _ (everyone is amazed) _ . We cannot allow that to continue.

ISABEL: So you decided to complete Nasedo’s pact?

WOMAN: It is the only hope we have left.  _ (She approaches Isabel and begins to caress her cheek) _ I wish ... I wish everything was easier, but-  _ (she stops because Isabel lowers her face so she can't touch her. The woman takes a step away) _ . You would never understand what it is to lose so many things, and only because ...  _ (begins to shout)  _ You are so stubborn! Why can't you see it clearly? We need to go back! And I don't care if you come or not!  _ (Calms).  _ We just need Tess. We can clone you, Kivar promised that he would not harm you.

ISABEL: I can't believe you're on his side.

WOMAN: There is no longer a side now. It’s just a matter of deciding to survive or not, and I choose to live.

MAX: And what about us? Will you leave us here?

_ The woman stares at him, she doesn’t answer his question. _

WOMAN: Now, please, leave me the girl.

_ Michael looks at Paris, who has started to freak out again, and presses his nails tightly against the wall. _

MICHAEL: No.

WOMAN: There is no reason to fight, just leave me the girl.

MICHAEL: So you can kill her? Or do experiments with it? So you can clone us and create new children? No way.

MAX  _ (joining Michael) _ : We will fight if necessary.

ISABEL  _ (to Max) _ : She is our mother!

MAX  _ (to Isabel) _ : I ... I only have one mother. And she is not in this room.

_ Isabel smiles and looks at him sweetly. Then she looks at the woman and looks down, she can't believe what he's about to do. _

ISABEL: Then I will fight too.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Outside the mansion. _

_ Kyle is holding Tess in his arms. The two look at the second-floor room, which suddenly fills with powerful white light. _

TESS: Oh gosh.

KYLE: What?

TESS: Run!

_ Kyle watches the room, where the light becomes more and more powerful. He turns and, taking Tess by the arm, takes the first step to run, but before he can take the second, we hear a huge explosion. Kyle and Tess fall to the ground by the force of the explosion. The window panes shatter and fall everywhere. Kyle covers Tess's face so she doesn't get hurt and some glasses fall on them. A powerful orange fire comes out of the window of the room. Tess turns to look at the house. _

TESS  _ (screaming) _ : Max!

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Third Season credits. Guest actors: Jo Anderson, Genie Francis, Adam Garcia, Allison Lange, Alison Lohman, Carly Pope and Olivia Wilde. _

_ We come back with: _

_ Day - Crashdown. Breakroom. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ace of Base, “Cruel Summer” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZogE9W55heE)

_ Liz is walking down the stairs that separate the Café from her house, dressed in her uniform. As she comes down, she pulls her hair together to tie it in a ponytail. We hear her voice over: _

LIZ (VO): It's May 30th, I'm Liz Parker and the countdown begins.

_ She leaves the breakroom towards the Café, which is not yet open. _

LIZ (VO): Only four days and three hours for my dream to finally begin.

_ In the Café, Maria is already working, taking the chairs from above the tables and placing them in their respective places. Liz's mother enters the Café from the back looking at some papers. She walks towards Liz. _

NANCY: Oh Liz! The boys are looking for you.

_ Both Maria and Liz look up quickly and look at her with a little fright on their faces. _

MARIA: What boys?

NANCY: Max, Michael and the others.

_ Maria runs to the breakroom and Liz follows walking slower, but with equal concern. Maria opens the door and launches herself to hug Michael, without regarding the others. Liz enters the room and stands by the door, looking at them. There they are; Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess. All four look completely healthy, no scratch, injury or sign of trouble. Liz walks a few steps and stands in front of Max, but at a respectable distance. _

LIZ: You are okay.

_ Liz looks at Tess, who reaches out to Max's and takes it. _

LIZ: We were concerned. Alex told us about the explosion and ... you ...

MARIA: We didn't know if you were alive.

MICHAEL: Max and Tess healed our wounds.

ISABEL: We didn't want our parents to worry.

_ Liz and Max stare at each other. We hear Liz's voice again: _

LIZ (VO): Four days, two hours and fifty-seven minutes for my dream to finally begin. But something still binds me to this place, because even though I try, I can’t let go… not completely.

_ Finish the scene and we cut to commercial: _

_ We return from commercial with: _

_ Day - Roswell Square. _

_ The square is full of children playing, people walking their dogs and couples. On a bench is Tess, sitting alone, watching a mother playing with her daughter in the sandbox. The mother is blonde, with long straight hair. The girl is also blonde, but she has some curls in her hair, just like Tess when she was little. Max walks over to her and sits next to her. _

MAX: Are you okay?

_ Tess nods and continues to look at the woman, who collects sand for her daughter's bucket. The girl smiles at her. Tess smiles. Max notices what Tess is looking at and watches the woman smiling. _

MAX: Tess ...

_ Tess takes her eyes off the woman and looks at Max for a few seconds, then looks down. _

TESS: I ...  _ (closes her eyes and sighs) _ . I'm fine, Max, seriously.

_ Max rests his hand on Tess's and squeezes it tight. _

TESS: I just wished I knew my mother.

MAX  _ (smiling) _ : Even if she's a crazy woman capable of killing an innocent person?

TESS  _ (laughs and nods) _ : Even then.  _ (Looks at the woman again) _ . All I had in this life was a protector who didn't really want to protect us. As much as I say this place is not my home, I always wanted a family. I always wanted a mother to talk to, someone who understood what I'm going through, someone who could advise me.

_ Max releases his hand from Tess's and runs it over her shoulder, drawing her to him. He kisses her forehead. _

TESS: That man-  _ (stops) _ . He was being serious, very serious. He will do whatever it takes to fulfill what he agreed to.

MAX: Do you want that?

_ Tess looks up and looks him in the eyes. _

TESS: I want all our problems to end and go home ... with you, with Isabel and Michael. But I don't want to be forced to do that in a particular way. As long as our enemies remain in power I don't see a reason to return, but I don't want to stick too much to this world, either.

_ Max stares into her eyes. Then he turns his gaze to the woman, who lifts the girl in her arms and kisses her. _

MAX  _ (struggles) _ : Maybe ... Maybe we can try to figure out what the book says. And see how the Granilith works.

_ Tess smiles at him. _

TESS: Are you sure?

_ Max nods. Then he brings his face closer to hers and kisses her sweetly on the lips. _

MAX: If the plan is to return, even if we don't know when, the best thing is to be prepared for when that happens.

_ Tess smiles broadly, takes him by the face and kisses him. Max hugs her and kisses her back. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Artesia Valley. _

_ We are on the river banks, which makes its way through the mountains. On the slopes we see a lot of vegetation: trees, flowers and bushes. On the banks of the river Henry’s car is parked . A few meters from the car, towards the opposite side of the valley, the desert begins. The car has both front doors open and we can hear the music coming from inside. On the river bank, there are some benches with tables to eat, there is nobody there, except Liz and Henry, who are lying on one of the tables. _

LIZ  _ (admiring) _ : I can't believe this place exists.

_ Henry, who is using binoculars, passes them to Liz. _

HENRY: Look.

_ Liz looks through the binoculars. _

LIZ: It's so beautiful!  _ (She leaves the binoculars on the table and raises her body, leaning on her elbows).  _ The first thing I'm going to do when I get back from Boston is buy a car and start touring the area.  _ (Looks at him) _ Next time I want to be the tour guide.

_ Henry smiles at her, and settles as Liz is. He brings his face close to hers, and is about to kiss her when we start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Henry Mancini, "Moon River" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZ8j-X1hq1I)

_ Liz raises her eyebrows and smiles. _

LIZ: This song! I love this song!  _ (She stands on the table). _ Come on, let's dance.

_ Henry stands up and takes Liz by the waist. Liz puts her arms around Henry's shoulders and rests her head on his chest. Then he raises his right hand and takes Liz's left, bringing it to his chest. The two look at each other for a few seconds as they spin. _

LIZ: I'm going to miss this.

_ Henry brings her face close and kisses her sweetly. Then Liz rests her head on Henry's chest again. _

LIZ (VO): Three days, nineteen hours and twenty minutes for my dream to finally begin. Three days to leave this town behind and become more than just young Liz Parker. But I don't want to go. My heart is divided in two and I can't make a decision ... 

_ Liz looks up and looks Henry in the eye, smiling at him. _

_ Henry sighs and closes his eyes. He lowers his head, bringing it to Liz's neck, and hides his face there. _

HENRY  _ (whispering) _ : I love you.

_ Liz freezes. Her mouth opens in surprise, but she won't say anything. She pretends to not have heard anything and continues dancing. The camera slowly zooms away from the couple and takes the entire scene, which couldn't be more romantic, with the valley, the music, the sound of birds, and the sun hiding behind the mountains. But Liz still can't say anything. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell Street. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Interpol, "Evil" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkpgz3uQ58U)

_ Isabel is walking down the street, holding a folder with papers in her arms. She is already dressed in summer clothes in a light dress and sandals. Her hair is tied back in a high ponytail. She looks content. The camera cuts to the sidewalk in front. In the opposite direction, Alex and Sam are walking embraced. They are also dressed in summer: Sam is wearing a jean skirt combined with a purple shirt and Alex is dressed in shorts. We cut to Isabel, who continues walking, hugging her cardboard folder. She looks up and looks at the other sidewalk, where she meets Alex's eyes. The two look at each other as they approach the sidewalks. Alex smiles at her; Sam is talking and does not notice anything that is happening. Alex with his lips forms the word: "Hello." Isabel blushes and looks down. She lifts her head up and looks at him again, smiling. The two walk away. We cut to: _

_ Night - Valenti’s house. Living room. _

_ Kyle is lying on the couch, watching a movie while he eats popcorn from a large bowl on top of his belly. Isabel enters the room and walks to the couch. She sits on the armrest and watches the television screen. _

ISABEL: Haven't you seen this movie like a hundred times already?

KYLE  _ (keeps looking) _ : Yes, but it never stops thrilling me.

ISABEL  _ (seriously) _ : Kyle, it's a movie about football! How can it move you so much?

_ Kyle looks at her, finds the remote control, and turns off the television. He places the bowl on the coffee table and moves, leaving room for Isabel to sit down. _

KYLE: So how are you? With the whole thing about your mother, Paris and Laurie.

ISABEL: Well ... it's difficult, really. Part of me believes that it's all over now, but the other part knows that this could just be the beginning. I really do not know. So-  _ (leaves the folder on the coffee table and opens it) _ I want to get away from Roswell.

KYLE  _ (choking on the drink he just had) _ : You’re leaving Roswell?

ISABEL  _ (happy) _ : Yes!  _ (Shows him a piece of paper) _ California, isn't it great?  _ (Kyle takes the paper, dumbfounded)  _ I know, it's pretty far, but maybe that's exactly what I need.

_ Kyle cannot believe what he sees. He stares at the paper, while on the other hand the glass of soda trembles and seems to be about to fall. Isabel takes the glass in her hands and places it on the table. _

ISABEL: Are you okay?

KYLE: Berkeley?

ISABEL  _ (smiles) _ : I know. Crazy, right?  _ (She takes the paper from Kyle and looks at it) _ Me? Accepted at Berkeley? It surely must be a mistake! But no, my name is written there in the acceptance letter.

KYLE: Don't you think ... it's  _ too _ far away?

_ Isabel leaves the paper in the folder and looks at Kyle. _

ISABEL: Yeah, maybe, but this is what I want and need.I really want to make something of my life.  _ (Looks around) _ I'm not sure I want to go back to Antar for a while, especially now that we've discovered that even our own family is against us and they don't even care if we live or die. So I want to get the most out of my stay on this planet.

_ Isabel looks at him, you can see on Kyle's face that he is very sorry. Isabel becomes serious. _

ISABEL: There is ... something else.

KYLE: What?

ISABEL: I'm leaving in four days.

KYLE: The same day Liz leaves for Boston?

_ Kyle raises his hands to his face and leans back on the sofa, snorting. _

ISABEL: I will be taking some courses during the summer.

KYLE: When did you graduate?  _ (He looks at her) _ How did you do to graduate without anyone noticing?

ISABEL: I took extra classes at school ... I even went during the summer all these years.  _ (Moves her hair and smiles) _ In the end the blonde girl was not as dumb as everyone thought.

KYLE: I can't believe it.

_ Kyle removes his hands from his face and stares at her. Isabel leans back on the sofa too, and looks at him. _

ISABEL: Do you want to do something tonight? I have this crazy desire to eat Mexican food and I would like you to accompany me.

KYLE  _ (smiles) _ : I would love to accompany you ..

_ Isabel smiles as Kyle gets up. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Evans’ Residence. Kitchen. _

_ Max enters the kitchen and turns on the light. He walks over to the fridge and opens it. Looks inside without deciding on anything. His mother, Diane, appears with the phone in her hand. _

DIANE: Max, you're home!

_ Max closes the refrigerator and kisses his mother on the cheek. Diane walks over to the base of the phone and leaves it there. _

DIANE: I ordered pizza, I didn't feel like cooking. Also, your father went to sleep early, your sister is not here-

MAX  _ (interrupting her) _ : Where is she?

DIANE: She said she was going out with a friend.

_ Her mother opens the cupboard and takes out two plates that she gives Max to put on the table. _

DIANE: I spoke to Liz's parents today.

_ Max freezes at the table. _

MAX: What ... what did you talk about?

DIANE: I was thinking we could throw a party for Isabel and Liz together, don't you think? Nancy and Jeff think it's a good idea since the two of them leave on the same day.

MAX: Is Isabel leaving this Saturday?

_ Diane takes two pairs of silverware and passes them to her son. _

DIANE: I thought you knew that.  _ (Max remains silent, staring at his mother. She approaches him) _ Oh, Max.  _ (Hugs him) _ Everything will be fine. Isabel will return in three months. Also, your father and I were thinking about making a getaway to San Francisco; you could come visit with us.

_ Max doesn't know what to say. _

DIANE: I'm so excited! Aren't you excited? My daughter, at Berkeley!

_ Max turns his back on his mother and finishes setting the table. _

MAX  _ (reluctantly) _ : Yes ... great.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Henry's House. _

_ Liz is standing on the porch, her hands resting on her legs, waiting. She begins to take a deep breath and play with the hem of her skirt. Finally she makes up his mind, takes a step forward, and rings the doorbell. We hear accelerated footsteps behind the door and it opens, revealing Athens, dressed in shorts, a sporty muscle, and barefoot. _

ATHENS: Hello.

_ Liz looks at her in surprise, she can't believe that that's the same woman in the photo she saw weeks ago. For a moment she feels like she knocked on the door in the wrong house, but she knows it’s the right house. As Liz says nothing, Athens speaks again. _

ATHENS: Can I help you?

LIZ: I'm looking for Henry.

ATHENS: He went out to buy some things. Do you want to wait for him or do you prefer to leave him a message?

LIZ _ :  _ Hmm ... I ...  _ (can't decide because she's still too surprised). _

ATHENS: Are you Liz?

LIZ: Yes, it's me.

ATHENS: Oh sorry. Please, come inside.  _ (Athens makes room for her to come in. Liz enters and she closes the door) _ Henry told me lots of things about you.

LIZ  _ (blushing) _ : Really?  _ (Then her expression changes and she becomes serious) _ Did he?

_ Athens puts her hand on Liz’s shoulder. _

ATHENS: Don't worry, I won't say anything about you  _ (Smile) _ . The least I want is to ruin his career.  _ (pause) _ Do you want a drink?

LIZ: No thanks, I'm fine. Do you know when Henry will return?

ATHENS: I don't know, he left about half an hour ago.  _ (She sits down in a couche’s armchair and looks at her)  _ Come, sit down.

_ Liz sits in a smaller chair across from her. _

ATHENS: Sorry, I didn't tell you my name-

LIZ  _ (cutting her off) _ : Athens, I know.  _ (Looks down) _ Henry told me lots of things about you, too.

ATHENS  _ (smiling) _ : Well, he should. We were together for a long time, you know? Five years.  _ (Stares at her)  _ And no one forgets a five-year relationship so easily.

_ Liz does not answer. She feels very uncomfortable in that place and wants to leave immediately. _

ATHENS: So you're going to Harvard ... that’s fantastic!

LIZ: Yes, I am very excited.

ATHENS: I know you will seize the opportunity, Liz. You're a smart girl ... at least that's what Henry says.

_ Liz looks around and rests her hands on the armrest to get up. _

LIZ: Maybe I should go. I have to pack and-

_ Athens stops her by placing her hand on Liz's leg. _

ATHENS: No, stay, I would like for us to get to know each other a little more. After all, I still don't know how long I'm going to stay here ...  _ (smiles)  _ maybe I’ll still be here when you come back.

_ Liz picks up on what Athens is telling her. _

LIZ: Hmm ... is there anything in particular you want to tell me?

ATHENS  _ (turns serious) _ : Henry told me what happened.

LIZ: What happened to what?

ATHENS: I don't understand how you could hurt him like that.

LIZ  _ (confused) _ : Hurt him?

ATHENS: How could you end it like that?

_ Liz stands up from her seat in surprise. _

LIZ: I didn’t end this with him.

ATHENS: Come on, Liz, don't play dumb, you know what you did ... Or, rather, what you didn't do.  _ (Pause) _ Henry opened his heart to you, and is that how you treat him? Is that what you want with him? Just someone to hang out with until Max comes back to you?

LIZ: Okay, stop. You don't know anything about my relationship with Henry or Max.

ATHENS: Maybe there are some details that I don't know, but it is obvious what is happening here.

LIZ: Henry told you to tell me this?

_ Athens stands up and walks over to Liz, stops close to her and looks her straight in the eye. _

ATHENS: Let me explain something to you, Liz. Henry and I are not done. We had a fight-

LIZ  _ (interrupts her) _ : A fight? You broke his heart in front of all of his friends!

_ They look at each other for a few seconds, then Athens speaks again. _

ATHENS: We had a lot of those. He broke my heart, I broke his heart, we were always like this, you know? Henry and I will never end because that's how we are. Do you think that the whole time Henry was with you I was not with anyone? Do you think he noticed you because you are beautiful, intelligent and innocent? Dating a student is the best way for him to get revenge on myself after I dated my advisor. The truth is-  _ (Athens puts her hands on Liz's shoulders) _ that he would never stay with you.

LIZ: I don't believe you.

ATHENS: I don't care. I don't want you here. And when you come back, if I still haven't managed to convince Henry to go back to Los Angeles, I don't want you here either. Do you understand?

_ Athens looks at her furiously and then smiles. _

ATHENS: It was nice meeting you, Liz. I'll tell Henry that you stopped by.

_ Athens lets go of his shoulders and heads towards the kitchen. Liz stays for two seconds, trying to think. Then she turns around and quickly goes to the door, leaving the house. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Day - Alex's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Travis, "Re-Offender". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0v5TMgimk6U)

_ Alex is lying on the bed, with the guitar over his body, trying to get the chords out of the song. The ceiling fan is on and two of the bow-window windows are open. We hear a knock on a glass and Alex raises his head towards the windows. Isabel is sitting on the pillows by the bow-window, smiling. _

ISABEL: I love that song.

ALEX  _ (smiling) _ : I know.

_ Alex leaves the guitar on the bed and walks over to Isabel. He sits opposite her on the cushions. _

ISABEL: How are you?

ALEX: Well, how about you?

_ Isabel stares at Alex and then directs her gaze towards the bushes near the window. _

ISABEL: I'm going to miss all this so much.

ALEX: But you will be close, you will be able to come on weekends.

_ Isabel does not look at him, she maintains her gaze on the bushes. _

ALEX: You will not go to Las Cruces.

ISABEL: No, I'm going to Berkeley.

_ She looks at him, Alex smiles and reaches out to hug her. _

ALEX: Congratulations.

_ Isabel smiles. _

ISABEL: I'm going to miss you.

ALEX: I know. And I will miss you more.

_ The two separate and look at each other. Isabel seems about to start crying. _

ISABEL: I wish things were different.

ALEX: Isabel, I already told you that-

ISABEL  _ (interrupts him) _ : I'm not talking about the alien thing. I'm talking about ... you and me. I really wish things were different between you and me. I really wish ...  _ (she falls silent for a few seconds)  _ that I could love you as you love me. 

ALEX: It has been a privilege to know and love you; even if you don't feel the same way about me.

_ Isabel raises her right hand and caresses Alex's cheek. _

ISABEL: You know that I love you very much, that you are the best friend I could have.  _ (Alex nods) _ And Sam is very very lucky, she is with the best man in the world.

_ The two look at each other for a few seconds. Some tears have managed to escape from Isabel's eyes. _

ISABEL: I promise I will call you.

ALEX: You better.

_ They both smile for a few seconds. _

ISABEL  _ (takes a deep breath) _ : See you tomorrow?

ALEX: See you tomorrow.

_ Isabel approaches Alex and kisses him on the cheek. Then she jumps out the window and walks off towards the street. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Max's room. _

_ We see Max sitting on the floor, with his back resting on the bed. In front of him is a black shoe box, where a sticker is affixed on which we read “Liz”. He opens it and inside we find various papers, wrappers and other things. Max reaches out and takes a piece of paper that looks like a letter. _

_ Flashback: It does not belong to any episode, but from the look that Liz and Max have it seems to be from before "Crazy". Max and Liz are walking hand in hand through the streets of Roswell. The weather seems to be warm as they both wear only a small coat. Suddenly Liz looks at him, and turns her body, starting to walk in front of him but backwards. Max looks at her and smiles at her. _

_ LIZ: I want us to be like this forever. _

_ MAX: Me too. _

_ Max approaches Liz and kisses her sweetly on the lips. _

_ LIZ: I want to be by your side forever. _

_ Max strokes her cheek. _

_ The flashback ends and we return to Max in his room reading the letter. His face shows sadness. Puts the letter down and takes a picture of the shoe box. It's a selfie of the two of them. He watches her for a few seconds and then is going to turn her over to the letter, when he notices something he has not seen there before. He lifts the picture and reads on the other side: "No matter what, you will always be the only one for me." Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Max quickly stores the two objects in the box, closes it, and hides it under the bed. The door opens and Tess enters, dressed in a rather short skirt and a shirt showing a lot of cleavage. _

MAX  _ (surprised):  _ Tess!

_ Tess closes the door behind her and walks slowly towards Max. _

TESS: Your mother let me in.

_ Max nods and Tess sits next to him on the floor. _

TESS: She's pretty upset.

MAX  _ (confused) _ : Who?

TESS: Your mother ... because of Isabel.

MAX: Oh yeah. It's like ... very suddenly. And you know how my mother gets when she has to plan a party on such short notice.

TESS: Isabel seems to be happy.

MAX: Aren't you a little...?  _ (he looks for the word but cannot find it and remains silent) _ . I just can't understand why you and Michael have no problem with Isabel leaving so far and so soon.

TESS: First of all, Michael will be leaving for the summer too, and I didn't hear any of you have anything to say about that. And second ... it’s her decision. If that's what makes her happy then we shouldn't be getting in the way.

MAX: But I thought you wanted the four of us to be together forever, Tess.

TESS: Not always, just when there’s danger around the corner.

_ Max looks down and thinks. _

MAX: And what about us?

TESS: Well ...  _ (Tess places her hand on top of Max's) _ I am not going anywhere.

_ Max looks up and looks at her. Suddenly Max approaches Tess and begins to kiss her fiercely on the lips. Tess brings her hands to Max's waist, drawing him to her. He hugs her around the waist and explores her body for the edge of the shirt, where he slides his hand and begins to caress her back. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's apartment. _

_ Maria is standing in front of the living room sofa, where there is a fairly large open suitcase. Next to the suitcase is a large pile of clothing. She has her hands on her head and snorts looking at the amount of clothing. She stretches out her hands and grabs what is above, which is a shirt, and begins to fold it; Then she places it inside the suitcase and does the same with the next garment. The door opens and Michael enters, carrying some grocery bags in his arms. He leaves them on the kitchen counter and walks over to Maria. He stands behind her, puts his arms around her waist, hugs her, and rests his chin on her shoulder. _

MARIA: Hey.

MICHAEL: Hey.

_ Michael gives her a loud kiss on the cheek and rests his chin on her head again. _

MARIA: Where's Laurie?

MICHAEL: With Paris at the hotel, trying to calm her down.

MARIA: And do you think Laurie is calm?

_ Michael separates from Maria and sits on the other side of the suitcase. _

MICHAEL: A little more now that she knows it's over. But I know it will be better once you are well away from here.

_ Maria stares at him for a few seconds and then directs all her attention to continue folding the clothes. _

MICHAEL: You know you don't have to do this for me.

MARIA: I know. But this way, every time you change your clothes you will remember me. In the meantime, you could watch and learn something.

_ Michael laughs, stands up, approaches Maria and kisses her on the lips. When they separate, they look at each other for a few seconds; she seems to be quite upset. Michael kisses her quickly again but when he separates she grabs him by the chin and brings him closer to her mouth again, kissing him with all her strength. _

MICHAEL  _ (once finished) _ : What ...?

MARIA: Just making sure you have something to come back to.

_ Maria looks at him with tears in her eyes, then looks down and continues folding the clothes and placing them inside the suitcase. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Evans’ residence, kitchen. _

_ The refrigerator is open and someone is perusing what is inside but we cannot see who it is because the door blocks our view. We hear someone hum a song. The person stops and we see that it is Isabel. She pulls out a pot of peanut butter and closes the fridge with her hips. Continuing humming, she opens the utensil drawer and takes out a small spoon. Opens the pot and puts the spoon in, then brings it to her mouth. _

PHILLIP: Where's our college girl?

_ Isabel takes the spoon from her mouth and smiles. Her parents enter the kitchen, approach her and hug her. _

ISABEL  _ (blushing) _ : Oh dad.

DIANE: Did you prepare everything?

ISABEL: Yes, mom, I will take only what I need.

_ Diane and Phillip look at each other in surprise and then look at her, raising an eyebrow. _

ISABEL: Well ...  _ (smiles) _ maybe I will take a little more than what I need.

PHILLIP: We want to talk to you for a few seconds.

ISABEL: Yes, of course.

_ They go to the dining room table and sit down; the two facing Isabel. _

DIANE: We ...  _ (Phillip pulls out an envelope from his pants pocket) _ we wanted to give you this.

ISABEL  _ (receiving it) _ : What is it?  _ (She opens the envelope, takes out a piece of paper and looks surprised) _ .

PHILLIP: We thought you might need it.

ISABEL: I can't-

DIANE  _ (interrupting her) _ : Wait, there's more.

_ Isabel leaves that paper on the table and looks at the envelope again; Reaches in and takes out a small key. _

ISABEL: Is this ...?  _ (Looks at her parents and smiles broadly) _ It is!

_ Her parents look at her smiling. _

ISABEL: I can't believe you did this for me. It's too much.

PHILLIP: Although we know that you will spend most of your time studying  _ (smile) _ , we believe that it is also important that you have something for yourself, so that you can enjoy everything around you.

ISABEL: Yes, ... the money is fine, but, the car?

DIANE: You are already a woman, but San Francisco is so far away for us. This way we can count on you to come home more often.

PHILLIP: And the three of us know that you won't walk up all those hills.

_ Isabel laughs. She looks at the key and the check for a few seconds, then approaches her parents to hug them tightly. _

ISABEL: I love you so much.

DIANE  _ (hugging her) _ : And we love you.

_ She embraces her father and closes her eyes smiling with happiness. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Liz's Room. _

_ There is a suitcase on Liz's bed. She is standing next to the dresser. She opens a drawer, takes out a stack of T-shirts, and places them next to the suitcase. Chooses three, puts them inside the suitcase and goes back to the dresser to find more shirts. Someone knocks on the door. _

LIZ: Come in.

_ Someone enters stealthily, and carefully closes the door. Liz, who has her back to the person, doesn't see who it is. _

HENRY  _ (whispering) _ : Hi, Jo.

_ Liz suddenly turns and looks at him in surprise. _

LIZ  _ (whispering) _ : Henry! What are you doing here?  _ (Walks to the door and locks it) _ My parents could see you!

HENRY: I know.  _ (He kisses her hard on the lips). _ But I had to see you before the party.

LIZ: Why? Did something happen?

HENRY: No, no.  _ (He walks to the bed, moves the clothes away and sits down. Liz follows him and sits next to him). _ Packing up everything?

LIZ: Yes.

HENRY: You still can't believe it, can you?

LIZ  _ (smiles) _ : No.  _ (Stares at him) _ I don't think I'll ever get to thank you enough.

HENRY: You don't have to do anything, you know that.

LIZ: But I feel very indebted to you. If you hadn't put me on the list, if you hadn't called your friends, if you hadn't talked to my parents ...  _ (Breaks off. She gets out of bed and walks a few steps away, then turns her body and stares at him. ). _ Here you are, giving everything you can for me, believing in me when I don't even believe that I can achieve anything ...

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Olly Murs & Demi Lovato, “Up”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29GWMT0GB6s)

LIZ  _ (continued) _ : ... risking your entire career for me--

HENRY  _ (interrupting her) _ : What do you mean?

_ Henry stands up from the bed and stares at her seriously. Liz sighs and seeks courage. _

LIZ: I think what I'm trying to tell you is that ...  _ (pause) _ we can't continue like this, I can't continue like this .

HENRY: Why?  _ (Liz doesn't answer) _ Is this because of Athens?

_ Liz approaches Henry and takes him by the hands. _

LIZ: No, this is not because of her. There were already problems between us before she came back into your life, Henry. I tried to make this into something else ... I tried to make it as normal as possible, but it can't be. You are my teacher, I am your student, this is not okay.

HENRY  _ (drawing her to him) _ : I won't be your teacher for much longer.

_ Liz walks away from him. _

LIZ: It's not just that, there are a lot more things between us, Henry. We are different, our worlds are different. Our families, our friends ...  _ (pause)  _ There is nothing we can share outside of the two of us. I ...  _ (what he is saying starts to hurt) _ I am a girl. And ... I can't give you the things you're looking for.

_ Henry wipes a tear from his face and looks down, thinking. _

HENRY: When I told you I loved you, I know I shouldn't have.

LIZ: It was beautiful, really, I loved it. But I can't keep you waiting for something I know won't come. I love spending the afternoons with you, talking about our most embarrassing moments, the little things in life, but I can't be with you ... not in the way I know you need.

HENRY  _ (understanding) _ : Because we are ...  _ (he remains silent). _

LIZ  _ (finishing her sentence) _ : Different.

_ The two are silent for a few seconds, looking at each other. _

LIZ: I'm truly sorry.

HENRY  _ (smiling, but in pain) _ : I understand.

_ Liz smiles at him, walks up to him and kisses him sweetly on the lips. They hug each other. He separates, looks her in the eye and takes her hands. _

HENRY: Promise me that you will write to me.

LIZ: Every day. Well ... every other day.

_ The two kiss on the lips again. Henry suddenly breaks away, walks to the door and unlocks it to get out. _

HENRY  _ (turning away) _ : See you at the party, Jo.

_ Liz watches him go. Seconds later he speaks. _

LIZ  _ (sadly) _ : Yeah... see ya.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Night - Crashdown. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Haim, "The wire". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Vh0iP5BziQ)

_ The party has already started and many people are there. From wall to wall hangs a poster that says: "Congratulations Liz and Isabel!". Most of the people are young people of the same age as the group, but we also find Liz's and Isabel's parents, as well as Jim Valenti and Amy DeLuca. The middle tables have been removed, so the people can dance and talk. The food is served by two girls we do not know, and we assume they have been hired just for the occasion. Isabel, who was talking to a group of boys, apologizes and walks off to the kitchen. In there we see Sam, placing glasses on a tray. _

SAM: How's the party?

ISABEL: Great.

_ Sam places the last glass and lifts the tray. _

SAM: I should go. These drinks will not be distributed alone.

ISABEL: You know? Why don't you take a break?

_ Sam stares at her in surprise. _

ISABEL: I guess what I'm trying to say is that ...  _ (pauses) _ Just take off that uniform and come have fun with us.

SAM: Are you sure?

ISABEL  _ (smiles at him) _ : Yes.

_ Sam leaves the tray on the table and smiles at her. _

SAM: Thanks.

ISABEL: Yeah, well ... I'm sorry. The way I treated you was not right at all. Now go, have fun.

_ Sam walks off to the restroom to change her clothes and Isabel watches her go. She sighs and looks at the tray with drinks. She carefully lifts it up and leaves the kitchen. _

ISABEL: Anyone thirsty?

_ Several people approach her. The camera cuts to Liz and Max who are a few meters from the door. They both look at Isabel. _

LIZ: She looks really happy.

MAX: Yeah,  _ (looks at the poster hanging on the walls)  _ so happy that she even agreed to have your name put first.  _ (Liz laughs) _ I'm happy for her, even though I still find it hard to accept.

LIZ: I always believed that we would all eventually leave Roswell, for one reason or another.

MAX: And it's finally happening.

LIZ: Yes, and it's so strange ... it's like ... we're finally growing up, for real ... and it's scary.

MAX: Tell me about it.

LIZ: Oh Max, it won't be that bad. Maria, Kyle and Alex will be here ...  _ (pause) _ and you will have Tess.

_ Max looks down for a few seconds and there is an awkward silence. _

MAX: About that ...

LIZ: I'm fine, Max, really. You have moved on and so have I.

MAX: I would like to about that.

_ Liz stares at him. _

MAX: Please.

LIZ: I don't know, Max, I think we have said everything we had to say.  _ (Max just looks at her. Liz finally gives in) _ Five, we'll talk later.

MAX: Thanks.

_ The camera searches for Kyle and Tess among the people, who are sitting at one of the tables set outside. The music is not heard there as much, and there are not as many people as inside, so it is a perfect place to chat quietly. They are sitting at a table for two, facing each other. _

KYLE  _ (interested) _ : And what happened with Max when you went to his house?

_ Tess blushes. _

KYLE: You ...?  _ (stops) _ Did you?

TESS: No. No, no. But ...  _ (blushes again). _

KYLE: Almost?

TESS: Yes ... something like that. And it's driving me crazy, because I don't want Max to think that I'm a ... that I'm easy, you know? Because we haven't been together for a long time and I'm already throwing myself on him. But on the other hand, he was the one who took the first step ... so I don't know what to think on that side either. Did he really want us to be together or was it just at that moment? I mean, is he going to want to try again?

_ Kyle is silent thinking about the situation. _

KYLE: You should ask him directly.

_ Tess is horrified. _

TESS: What ?! I can't ask him! We can't talk about this! What if he regrets it? What if he realizes it was all a mistake?

KYLE  _ (trying to calm her down) _ : Tess ... wait a minute. Max is with you, right? He started to ... touch you, kiss you, whatever, right? Why do you think he'll want to cut you off if you talk about it?

_ Tess is silent for a few seconds, thinking. She looks into the Café, where she sees Max and Liz talking, which is from the previous scene. _

TESS: Because he wants to be with Liz.  _ (Kyle opens his mouth to say something but Tess cuts him off) _ It's true. I know, you know, everyone knows. As much as Max tries to deny it eighty thousand times, he would always choose her.

KYLE: Well ... Liz was his first love ...

TESS:  _ I _ was his first love.

KYLE: But in his other life. And what he remembers now, what he is experiencing now, is this. It is here. And here Liz was his first love, and you can never forget your first love, not completely. It is the one who teaches you how to fully open up to another person; how to love and be loved; how to see things you never saw before.

TESS  _ (sarcastically) _ : Thanks, that helps me a lot.

KYLE: Sorry. But the point is, you have to give it time. You shouldn't pressure him to abandon his feelings for Liz, because that will make him try to get even closer to her, probably. You must let him fall in love with you for who you are now, that's what Max will see.

TESS: But you said he will never forget her.

KYLE: Yes, that's true. But there are two ways to keep the first love in memory; remembering it fondly, or wanting to return to that person time and time again. And you must get Max to do the first.

_ Tess is thinking. She looks into the Cafe again, where Max is now talking to his parents and sister. _

_ The camera zooms away from them and pans the place looking for Maria, who is sitting at the bar, rocking in the chair, with a drink in her hands, watching Alex and Sam talking in one of the pits. Michael approaches her and sits next to her on one of the benches. _

MICHAEL: Why aren't you dancing with Liz?

MARIA  _ (without looking at him) _ : I don't feel like dancing.

MICHAEL: You won't see her for three months, you're going to miss her.

MARIA: Yeah, I know.

_ Maria finishes her drink and drops it on the bar table. Michael looks at her trying to get her to look at him but gets nothing. _

MICHAEL: Maria ...  _ (stops because he doesn't know what else to say). _

MARIA: I don't want to talk about it now, Michael.

MICHAEL: But-

MARIA  _ (looks at him curtly) _ : I said I didn't want to talk about it.

_ Michael sighs and reaches for his girlfriend's hand. _

MICHAEL: I don't want to leave you.

MARIA  _ (calming down a bit) _ : I know. Sorry, I shouldn't treat you this way.  _ (Sighs) _ This summer is going to be much more difficult than I imagined.

MICHAEL: But we will be back. Liz will come back, I will come back, even Isabel will come visit from time to time.

MARIA: That is not the problem. It's just ... I'm stuck. Everyone is moving forward, chasing their dreams, and I still don't know what I want to do with my life. I don't even know what I'm good at.

_ Michael brings his body closer to her and brings his other hand to her cheek. _

MICHAEL: You are good at a lot of things.

MARIA  _ (sarcastically) _ : Yeah, right, name one.

MICHAEL: You have an amazing voice.

_ For a moment, Maria smiles. _

MARIA: But that hasn't gotten me anywhere. I feel like everyone has accomplished something, even with little things, and I'm still in the same rotten city, with nothing interesting to add to my resume. ( _ Michael strokes her hair). _

_ He approaches her and kisses her softly on the lips, then draws her to him and hugs her. _

_ The camera zooms out and pans the Café looking for Kyle, who's now standing by the salty food table, looking for a sandwich. Isabel approaches from behind and jabs him in the back. Kyle shakes himself. _

ISABEL: I've been looking for you everywhere!

KYLE: I was outside.

_ Isabel begins to look at the food, trying to choose something. _

ISABEL: You won’t believe what happened!

KYLE: What?

ISABEL: They sent me an email with the pictures of my room at Berkeley. You have to see them!  _ (Kyle looks at her trying to be happy, but there is clearly a hint of sadness on his face) _ The room is amazing! So big!

KYLE: Do you think you will get along with your roommate?

ISABEL: I thought about that, but I think everything will be fine. You know ... I'll be away all day attending classes and all that, I don't think I would need to use my  _ (low voice) _ powers.

KYLE: So you're really going to leave.

ISABEL: Yes. I'm still in shock. I wanted to leave this place for so long because I was tired of the same routine, of having to hide. And now that plan is complete, I feel that at any moment someone will come to tell me that everything is a great joke, that I was not accepted, that I am not going anywhere, that I do not deserve it.

KYLE: If there's someone who deserves it, it's you.

_ Isabel looks at him fondly and runs her hand around his waist, hugging him. Then rests her head on his shoulder. _

ISABEL: I never thought that I would miss anything if I left. But I’m going to miss you.

_ Isabel smiles at him and Kyle smiles back. His eyes look at her with love even though she may not realize it. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return from commercials with: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Dido, "Burnin love". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5kamy_gAek)

_ In the bed there are two large suitcases and several of the decorations that she had on the dresser and the nightstand are no longer there; we assume she is taking them on her trip. Liz enters her room, followed by Max. The two go to the window and go out onto the terrace. Outside the night is calm and the sky is clear. Liz sits on the deck chair and rests her hands on her knees. Max leans his body on the rail and looks at her. _

LIZ: So ... here we are.

MAX  _ (shy) _ : Yes.

LIZ: What is it, Max? What did you want to talk to me about?

MAX: I ...  _ (thinks) _ I don't really know how to say it.

LIZ: You can tell me anything, Max.

_ Max smiles at her a little and looks at her, searching for the words. _

MAX: I ... know that ... you're seeing Professor Farris.

_ Liz's face changes rapidly. There is fear on his face; afraid of being discovered, and of what Max may want to tell her. _

LIZ: How? How do you know?

MAX: I saw you in his car. Together.

_ Liz looks down, can't stare at him because she's embarrassed. _

LIZ: I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way.

MAX: You never wanted me to find out.

LIZ: But we are not dating anymore.

MAX: Oh well ... so I guess everything I was going to tell you is no longer valid.

_ Liz looks at him suspiciously. _

LIZ: What were you going to tell me?  _ (Max remains silent) _ Maybe something about his age? The fact that he is a teacher and is prohibited? Don't worry, Maria already lectured me several times. Still, I figured it out alone, thanks.

MAX: I wasn't going-

LIZ  _ (she cuts him off) _ : You know? This is so typical of you, Max, so typical! You get to have a girlfriend, you get to be with Tess and you walk with her in front of me ... in front of everyone! And still feel the need to comment on my relationship, to tell me I’m doing something wrong.

MAX: Liz, wait, that's not what I was going to say.

LIZ  _ (angry) _ : Really? Weren't you going to tell me that he probably wanted to take advantage of me? That he was a bad influence? That I don't know anything about his life? That the fact that he is related to Paris is a danger to my life? Were you going to say something related to that?

_ Max remains silent. _

LIZ: I knew it.

MAX: You're right, I’m sorry, it’s not okay for me to say anything.

LIZ: You lost the right to have a say on my life the day you came back and chose Tess.

MAX: I thought we had already closed on that matter.

LIZ: That matter will never be closed, Max. I will never forget the words you said to me. I will never forget the things you promised me.

_ Max slowly approaches her. _

LIZ: I understand that you made this decision to protect us. I, more than anyone in the world, understand your situation.

_ The camera cuts to the Crashdown Café, where only Liz's parents, Isabel's parents, Alex, Sam and Tess are left, who are helping clean up. Tess is running a flannel across one of the tables as Nancy approaches her, holding an unopened gift-wrapped box. _

NANCY: Darling, could you go find Liz? I don't know what she wants me to do with all these gifts.

TESS: Sure.

_ Tess leaves the flannel on the table and takes off the apron she was wearing so as not to get dirty; she leaves it on the table too. _

NANCY: Thank you, dear, I believe she’s in her room.

_ We cut to Liz and Max again. Max is closer to Liz now. _

MAX: I want us to be together again, Liz.

_ Liz looks at him in surprise, not knowing what to say. A thousand things go through her head. _

LIZ: I ...

MAX: You don't have to answer now. Just think about it.

LIZ: Why? Why now after so many conversations? After saying you needed to be with Tess? Why now when I’m hours away from leaving Roswell?

_ The bedroom door opens, but neither of them notices it. Tess enters the room looking for Liz. She is about to call her, when she sees them talking on the terrace. She slowly approaches the window and stays in a position where she can hear but not be seen. _

MAX: Because I love you.

_ Tess's face changes; you can tell she is very hurt. _

LIZ: I ...  _ (closes her eyes thinking). _

MAX  _ (taking her by the hands) _ : I know that you love me too. And I'm sorry, very much sorry, for having abandoned you in that way, but you need to understand that I had to do so. And I know that maybe it's a little late to ask for forgiveness, but I miss you, I need you...

LIZ: No, you should be with Tess.

MAX: But it's you I really want to be with. And if we both love each other, we shouldn't be apart.

LIZ: No, Max, no.  _ (Liz releases her hands from him and Max looks at her confused). _ Yes, I love you, and yes, I miss you and I want to be with you, but not like this ... and not now.

MAX: Why?

LIZ: You can't just pretend that everything is going to be fine if we get back together. You would still have to deal with Tess, and this time it would be worse, and I couldn't live knowing that if something bad happened it would be my fault.

_ Tess looks confused at the scene. _

LIZ: Maybe if you had come a month ago I would have said yes. But not now, we can't be together now.

_ Max looks at her in pain without fully understanding why she says that. _

LIZ: All we would do would be to pretend that we are okay, knowing deep down that this is not the case. And I'm sick of pretending, Max, it's driving me crazy.

MAX: What do you mean?

LIZ: I need a break, Max. A break from all this drama, this madness ... a break from you. I need to get away, it is driving me crazy; everyday I try not to be affected by you but every day is worse.  _ (Liz lets go of the tears she was holding back) _ It is hurting me, a lot. A lot of things have changed in my life lately, and I need time for myself, to get my life back on track, follow my dreams, focus on what I like. I need time for myself.

MAX: I ...  _ (Max can't hold back the tears anymore and lets some of them roll down his cheek) _ But I love you.

_ Liz closes her eyes when she hears those words and puts her hands to her face, drying her tears. _

LIZ: You don't know how much it hurts me to do this, Max. I would like to be able to say yes and be together again, but everything has changed,  _ I have changed _ .  _ (Pauses) _ If I say yes, it will be great the first week, but then everything will be the same again; the danger, you walking away because you don't want me to end up hurt, Tess- your wife ... and I will end up in the same place I always do, torturing myself thinking that if we give ourselves another chance, then perhaps it could work ... but it can’t. You were married, Max, that's something you can't change. You can't erase Tess from your life. You're beginning to remember her, and I can't compete with that.

_ Liz thinks for a few seconds. _

LIZ: I couldn't bear to lose you again.

_ Liz is silent and the two stare at each other for a few seconds. The camera goes to Tess, who lets a tear escape from her eye, and wipes it away. She turns away and walks out of Liz's room, closing the door carefully. _

MAX: So this is it?

LIZ: So it seems.

MAX: I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked you to be friends.

LIZ: Max, we were never friends, not really.

_ Max looks down. _

LIZ: I really need this, Max. I need to focus on myself for a while, because everything in my life the last two years has circled around you.

MAX: I guess I can understand that.

_ Liz approaches him and hugs him painfully. _

_ They separate a few centimeters and look each other in the eyes. Max tries to reach out to kiss her one last time. _

LIZ: Don't.  _ (Max turns his face away) _ If you do then I will want a thousand more.

_ The two separate. Max looks at her as he wipes away the last tears. He approaches the railing and climbs onto it. He slowly starts to descend. _

LIZ: Bye, Max.

_ Liz stays where she is. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Valenti’s house. _

_ Kyle is sleeping on the sofa. The clock on the coffee table reads 6:05 in the morning. We hear noises coming from inside the house, like something heavy falling to the floor. Kyle wakes up suddenly and looks at the clock, still asleep. He turns on the sofa and covers his head with the pillow. _

TESS  _ (yelling from her room) _ : Go to hell!

_ Kyle takes the pillow off his head and stands up, eyes still a little closed. He pulls back the sheets, takes the shirt he left lying on the floor and puts it on. He gets up and walks to his old room, from where we continue to hear noises. Opens the door and finds Tess removing all the things from the closet: boxes, clothes, sneakers, all her stuff flies everywhere. The walls of the room are painted in different colors with angry strikes. _

KYLE: Hey, hey! What happened?

_ Tess looks at him for a few seconds and then snorts loudly. He tries to get close to her but a frisbee flies close to his head and he decides to stay by the door. _

KYLE: Tess, what happened?

_ Tess goes to the bed and removes all the magazines and clothes that are there. He notices that underneath the pile of things is a suitcase and a purse, where Tess has already stored various things. _

KYLE: Are you moving out?

TESS: I’m leaving town.

KYLE  _ (surprised) _ : You’re leaving Roswell? But ...

TESS: Oh no, no buts.  _ (Begins to put some things inside the suitcase) _ I need to go, now!

KYLE: You can't go alone.

_ Tess looks at him for a few seconds, thinking, then shakes her head. _

TESS: I'll go alone, it's for the best.

KYLE: But why?

TESS: I got tired of Max Evans and his hysteria. I got tired of everyone pretending to be good to me when I know that deep down they never liked me and never will.

KYLE: Is this another episode where you need to clean your lamp and Liz interrupts us?

_ Tess laughs. _

TESS: I'm serious, Kyle.

KYLE: But you can't go. What will we do if something happens? You yourself said that the four of you together were stronger, that nothing could defeat you. You can't go away too.

TESS: The truth is, I'm not sure about anything anymore. Nasedo taught me all these things, but nothing he said to me has been true by now. He told me that Max was going to be waiting for me, that he was my husband, that we should be together, that he would remember our life together and would never want to separate from me again. So I grew up my whole life thinking that when I found him we would be happy ... that the four of us would be happy. But the truth is that I lived a lie all my life. I lived too many lies.

_ Kyle looks at her, looking for something to say. Then he walks over to the closet and takes a bag off the top shelf. _

KYLE: I will go with you.

TESS: What? No.

KYLE: I'll go with you, it's decided.

_ Tess smiles at him, walks up to him and hugs him. _

TESS: Thanks.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Evans Residence. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Philip Philips, "Gone gone gone" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oozQ4yV__Vw)

_ Isabel leaves her house and closes the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. She slips a bag over her shoulder and puts her sunglasses inside it. She approaches Kyle and Tess who are standing on the sidewalk, with several bags next to them, waiting for her. _

ISABEL: Are you sure you want to do this?

_ They both nod, smiling. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell Street. _

_ Music: continuing. _

_ We see Maria's Jetta turn into a corner and stop next to a large, fairly new silver building with a sign reading: "Roswell Bus Terminal." Maria gets out of the vehicle and heads towards the trunk. Michael and Laurie also get out of the car and go with Maria to help her with the bags. She closes the trunk and the three walk into the building, each carrying a luggage. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Bus Terminal. _

_ Music: continuing. _

_ Isabel, Tess and Kyle lower the bags from the jeep, parked in the parking lot, and walk into the building.  _

_ There are some people sitting there, waiting, and others walking towards their corresponding doors. Isabel takes off her sunglasses and looks at the big screen located above the box office. The time is 7:30. She searches among the advertised trips: Las Vegas, door 18, 7:35; Santa Fe, gates 1, 2 and 3, 8:05; Dallas, gate 9, 7:55. _

ISABEL: There, door 9, come on.

_ The three take the luggage and go to door 9. At the same time that they leave, Michael, Maria and Laurie enter the building, and consult the same screen. _

LAURIE: Seattle, here we go.

_ The three of them head for gate 5. Behind there is a parked bus, with the sign "Seattle, 4 stops" turned on. The group comes over to the bus and puts down their bags, then stares at each other, not knowing what to say. _

LAURIE: Umm ... I ...

MARIA: It’s okay, Laurie, you don't need to say anything.

_ Laurie hugs her. _

LAURIE: Thanks. For everything.

_ The two separate and Maria shakes her hand. _

MARIE: Please take care of him.

LAURIE  _ (smiles) _ : I will.

_ Laurie realizes they need to say a few words, and heads for the bus door. She hands her ticket to the driver, and before boarding, waves to Maria. _

MICHAEL  _ (not knowing what to say) _ : So ...

MARIA  _ (as lost as Michael) _ : Yeah...

_ They stay silent again. _

MARIA: Come back to me, okay?

MICHAEL: I promise.

_ The two kiss sweetly on the lips. _

MICHAEL: Maria-

MARIA  _ (interrupting him) _ : Don't say anything. Just come back to me.

_ Michael kisses her again and then heads to the bus door. He hands his ticket to the driver and before boarding he takes one last look at his girlfriend. Maria, only with her lips, says "I love you". Michael smiles at him and climbs the two steps to enter the bus. _

_ We cut to door 9, where Isabel, Tess and Kyle are. _

ISABEL: Do you guys have everything?

KYLE: Yes, we have everything, thank you so much.

_ Isabel, in an outburst of affection, hugs Kyle tightly. _

KYLE  _ (surprised) _ : Everything will be fine! You do not have to worry.

ISABEL  _ (still hugging him) _ : I'm going to miss you two. Now you will be even further. I won't even know where you will be until you contact me.

TESS: I promise I will force him to call you.

_ They both smile. Isabel separates from Kyle but seeks his hand to hold her tight. _

ISABEL  _ (to Tess) _ : What do you want me to say to Max?

TESS: I don't know, just tell him I left.

ISABEL: Do you want me to tell you where you are when you call me?

_ Tess thinks about it for a few seconds. _

TESS: I don't know, I just don't care anymore.

_ Isabel looks at her somewhat surprised by her attitude. Kyle checks his watch. _

KYLE  _ (to Isabel) _ : You should go home, your parents will wake up at any moment and they will want to spend your last day in Roswell with you.

_ Isabel hugs Tess. _

TESS: Thanks for everything.

_ Isabel takes a paper out of her wallet and hands it to him. _

ISABEL: If you are ever near San Francisco, this is my address.

_ Tess looks at the piece of paper, smiles at her as she nods, then puts it in her jean pocket. Isabel hugs Kyle once more. _

ISABEL: Call me.

_ They kiss on the cheek and separate. _

ISABEL: Bye guys, good luck!

_ Isabel turns her back on them and begins to walk towards the building. The bus has a sign that says: “Dallas. Non stop".  _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Evans Residence. _

_ Isabel enters Max's room. Her brother is with the phone in his hand, dialing a number. _

ISABEL: Good morning.

_ Max puts the phone down on the desk. _

MAX: You woke up pretty early this morning.

_ She sits on his bed, which is not yet made, and looks at him without answering. _

MAX  _ (suspecting) _ : Do you know where Tess is? I've been trying to reach her for an hour. I’ve tried her cellphone and home number, and nothing.

ISABEL: There is nobody at her house.

_ Max looks at his sister suspiciously. _

MAX: How do you know that?

ISABEL: Because I was with Kyle this morning.

MAX  _ (understanding) _ : Oh, I see. And was Tess with you?

ISABEL: Sure.

_ Max crosses his arms. _

MAX: Why don't you tell me exactly where Tess is and why she’s not answering my texts?

ISABEL: Tess is gone.

_ Max's face immediately changes to a terrified expression. _

MAX: Gone? Where?

ISABEL: Nowhere in particular, just gone. I just dropped her off at the bus terminal.

_ Max puts his hands to his head, trying to think. Isabel looks at him worriedly. _

ISABEL: What?

_ Max tries to calm down by taking a deep breath. _

MAX: Why did she leave?

ISABEL: Well ... I wouldn't feel so good if you did that to me either.

_ Max stares at her, he knows that his sister is right, but he is desperately looking for something to tell her to prove that she is wrong, that this is not all his fault. _

ISABEL: Tess has left thanks to you, Max.  _ (She gets off of bed and heads for the door) _ If something happens to her, I hope you can live with yourself knowing that it is your fault that she is no longer here.

_ Max stares at the door to his room, hopelessly. He knows that something terrible has just happened, and that it is all thanks to him, but he still cannot understand how it happened. We see a flashback of "Sudden Abandonment". _

_ TESS: I had to find a way for you to notice me, Max. I had nothing in my other life so it was easy for me to leave it ... _

_ We go back to the room. Max puts his hands to his head and drops his body on the bed, defeated. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Kelly Clarkson, "Breakaway". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-3vPxKdj6o)

_ We find Liz, dressed in a gray T-shirt and black pants, in a rather large room, where there are two beds, both unmade, facing each other, each leaning against a different wall. The walls of the room are made of wood and also the furniture. Liz is seated in front of a large desk, where there is a laptop and some decorations that we recognize from her room in Roswell. In front of the desk there is a window with the upper edge cut in an inverted ve and stained glass. She gets up from her chair, opens the window and looks out; Harvard campus. Several students are outside. The day is beautiful, the sun is shining and there is not a single cloud in the sky. Some students are sitting on the grass reading books, eating something, or just chatting. Others walk quickly to get to some class. Liz closes her eyes breathing the fresh air, then sits down in the chair again and opens her journal. Start writing. _

LIZ (VO): It's July 21st, I'm Liz Parker, and summer couldn't be more beautiful. Harvard is everything I hoped for and more.  _ (Looks up and looks through the window again) _ Of course I miss Roswell, but I'm happy because, for the first time, I have something more important in my life than just thinking about Max and where our relationship will go.

_ The camera cuts to Max, who is sitting in the dining room of his house, with cardboard folders and sheets scattered in front of him. He takes one of the folders and begins to review it. We keep hearing Liz's voice, but we see Max. _

LIZ (VO): Letting go was the most difficult decision I had to make, but every day I am sure that it was for the better ... that Max and I shouldn’t be together, at least not for a very long time.

_ Max's mother enters the kitchen and greets her son with a kiss on the forehead. Max smiles at her and watches her for a few seconds while he looks for some things in the fridge. Then he returns to his papers. _

LIZ (VO): Saying goodbye to everyone has been difficult.

_ We cut off to Liz at the Santa Fe airport, hugging her mother before climbing the escalator to the check in area. Her father and Maria are also there. _

LIZ (VO): Maria has kept me up to date on all the things that have been going on at Roswell. And although she assures me that the only movement in the city is the product of the relationship between her mother and Jim, I can't stop thinking about what I'm leaving behind.

_ We cut to Maria in her room. The ceiling fan is on and she is sitting on her bed with her feet crossed. She is wearing white shorts and a black Metallica T-shirt, which surely belongs to Michael because it fits her quite large. She takes the television remote control and turns the tv on. Then opens a pot of ice cream and puts a big spoon inside. _

LIZ (VO): I can't stop thinking that I'm missing everything, and that when I return I won't recognize anyone anymore. There will be new friends, new people, perhaps others will have left ... and I will not be there to see it.

_ Maria watches television for a few seconds but is immediately distracted. She takes the phone from her nightstand, presses "on" and brings it to her ear. Everything seems to be in perfect condition, so she turns it off, and stares at it. _

LIZ (VO): And when I return I will not be included in those friendships, in those new groups. I will not meet the new neighbors or know the new taste of Toni’s ice cream shop, or the new costumes at Frida’s ... Roswell will seem to me like the strangest place in the world, its people will be strangers to me ... .

_ We cut into Alex's room, lit only by a couple of candles placed on the floor. In bed, we see Alex and Sam holding each other, sleeping peacefully, under the covers. They are both bare-chested, and a leg slips out from between the sheets that doesn't seem to be dressed either. _

LIZ (VO): Some people will do things that I never imagined they could do. They will change, they will grow, they will mature ... I will return to Roswell feeling the same as always, and all the others will be different, almost unrecognizable.

_ We cut to a cafe on the side of the road. It is night and there are only two parked cars and four people eating inside. In a box next to the large window, we see Kyle and Tess, eating pancakes with sauce. Tess cuts off a piece of her pancake, pricks it with her fork, and brings it to Kyle's mouth. He is about to bite him when Tess rubs him on the cheek, staining him. They both laugh. _

LIZ (VO): Will I keep the friendships I made here?

_ We cut to a hotel room, quite elegant, but small. Laurie and Michael are sitting on a double bed, with a tray in front of them, and watching a movie on television. Laurie reaches for the popcorn bowl and instead of eating them she throws it into Michael’s hair. _

LIZ (VO): Will I be able to call my roommate  _ family _ ? How much will she get to know about me? How much will I know about her?

_ We cut into Isabel’s bedroom in Berkeley. She is reviewing some notes, sitting on her bed with her back against the wall. The door opens and a tall girl enters, dresses in a gala dress. Sje nonchalantly greets her and heads for the bathroom, slamming the door shut. _

LIZ (VO): Will I come to consider Boston my home? Will I ... Liz Parker, a young girl from an even smaller town ... succeed? Where will my life take me? What new people will I meet? Who will I take with me? Will I ever forget someone?

_ Now we return to the same scenes as before. First we see Max with his papers, in the dining room, talking to his father. We skip over to Maria, who tries to focus on the movie while eating ice cream but can't stop staring at the phone every two seconds. We see Sam waking up next to Alex and smiling. We go to Kyle and Tess, talking in the cafe. Michael and Laurie, running around the room, playing pillow fight. Then we go to Isabel, going over her notes, seeing how her roommate comes out of the bathroom changed with a skirt and a shirt, taking her wallet and leaving the room. We go back to Liz at Harvard, writing in her journal. _

LIZ (VO): All I know is that I'm Liz Parker, I'm 18 years old, and that home is where the heart is ... and right now, my heart is here.

_ Liz finishes writing, leaves the pen on the desk and closes her journal. The screen dissolves to black. _


	7. A bad day to be an optimist

_ We open with: _

_ Night - Maria's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Lifehouse, “Hanging by a moment” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPnK39ax_AM)

_ Maria and Liz are lying on Maria's bed, dressed in pajamas, listening to the music that comes from the stereo. The two are talking, and Liz keeps squeezing a white teddy bear. _

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : Henry spent a whole week alone with you?

LIZ: Maria, I already told you this by email.

MARIA  _ (incredulous) _ : And he slept in a friend's house?

LIZ  _ (a little exasperated) _ : Yes, Maria.

MARIA: And nothing happened? Anything at all?

_ Liz stares at her seriously. _

LIZ: Just because I was away from home and he was the only person I knew doesn't mean I should sleep with him.

_ Maria thinks about it for a few seconds. _

MARIA: When you are right, you are right.

_ Liz turns her gaze to the ceiling fan, which is on, and continues to squeeze the teddy bear. _

MARIA: Not Even a kiss?

LIZ  _ (exasperated) _ : Maria!

MARIA: Sorry, sorry! It's just ... my love life sucks. And Alex doesn't want to tell me about him and Sam, and I'm not going to ask my mother anything about her and Jim Valenti, just thinking about it makes me want to vomit.

LIZ  _ (laughs) _ : I'm sorry my love life sucks too.

_ Maria takes her hand. _

MARIA: Welcome to the group.

_ Liz smiles for a few seconds and then remains silent, thinking. _

LIZ: I missed this.  _ (Looks at her friend with affection) _

MARIA: I'm so happy that you decided to come back.  _ (Hugs her) _ I don't even want to imagine what this year would be like without you.

LIZ: Yeah ...  _ (Liz suddenly falls silent and her face fills with sadness). _

_ Maria rests her head on Liz's belly, takes the teddy bear from her hand and she begins to squeeze it. _

MARIA: Also, what were you going to do in Boston all year? You haven't fully finished high school yet, have you? ( _ Liz remains silent) _ Oh, God! Did you finish it yet like Isabel? -

LIZ: No, I'm not done yet. But ...  _ (pauses) _ There was a possibility of transferring to an accelerated school nearby.

MARIA  _ (looks at her scared) _ : Tell me you didn’t.

LIZ  _ (interrupts her) _ : You don't have anything to worry about, I'll finish high school here in Roswell.

_ Maria hugs her and Liz looks away at the ceiling fan . The camera stays for a few seconds focused on Liz's face; we see her eyes fill with tears. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Third season’s credits.  _ _ Guest actors: _ _ Diane Farr, Jon Foster, Allison Lange, Jessica Lucas and Carly Pope. _

_ We return from the presentation with a panoramic view of the city of San Francisco. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Belle Brigade, "Where not to look for freedom". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ehmlu5slks)

_ The camera shows the most famous places in the city, such as Chinatown, the Golden Gate Bridge. Finally it shows a great campus, which is the Berkeley University. It “walks” through a small park with a lake until it reaches an old, large building with columns at the entrance. We cut into a classroom. The place is full of students taking notes. The benches are arranged in the form of an amphitheater, and the teacher writes on the board as he teaches the class. _

_ We quickly climb the steps until we find Isabel, sitting in the middle of the room, looking at her open notebook, with her head resting on her left hand. Meanwhile, she writes something on the sheet. _

_ Isabel looks somewhat changed, although not so much. Regarding her clothing, we see her a little more daring, with a pleated skirt and a quite revealing shirt. Her hair is slightly shorter than in the previous season and has been completely dyed dark brown. We listen to the teacher give his class: _

TEACHER: As you can see in the case of McKenzie vs. Robinson Corporation ...  _ (Isabel looks up at the professor, closes her eyes for a moment and looks at her sheet again) _ , it's on page 203, please ...

_ Isabel looks bored. All of her classmates are quickly writing class notes in their notebooks. We see what is written on her sheet: some lines of the class, and then all the borders with drawings, stars, hearts, etc. We read: "I am bored!", "Isabel", "Izzy". _

_ We cut to: _

_ The same building as before. We see Isabel leave in a hurry. As she goes down the steps to the park, she looks in her wallet for her cell phone and takes it out. She unlocks it, dials a number and waits for the other person to attend. On the other end of the line we hear: _

MAX  _ (off camera) _ : Isabel! Is everything okay?

_ Isabel stops in front of a bench, looking tired. _

ISABEL: Yeah , why? Should I only call when something is wrong?

_ There is a little silence. _

MAX: No, sorry. I just thought ...

ISABEL: Don't worry, Max. Nothing happened. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay one more week here.

MAX  _ (surprised) _ Another week?

ISABEL: Just tell mom and dad that I'm coming home for their anniversary, okay?

MAX  _ (in a resigned voice) _ : Okay.

ISABEL: Great. Goodbye.

_ Isabel cuts off the call, without waiting for Max to answer her. She starts walking through the park again, heading towards the dorm building. The camera stays in the place where she was standing; on a bench is a young man, and with brown to red hair, sitting towards the lagoon, reading a book. As Isabel walks past him, the young man leaves the book on his legs, turns his body to look at her and smiles. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - A beach. _

_ The camera shows people sunbathing, playing volleyball, bathing in the sea. _

_ Music: Continuation of previous scene. _

_ We came to a red, blue and yellow striped umbrella. Under the umbrella we see Michael, sitting on a towel, wearing a white T-shirt, a fisherman's hat and knee-length bathing suit. Michael is with his arms resting on his knees, looking cautiously at the people around him. _

_ Laurie sits next to him, on a towel, but in the sun. She is dressed in a yellow bikini and a ball between her arms. She looks at Michael and smiles at him. _

LAURIE: Why don't you come play with us, Michael? We are having a great time!

_ Michael looks at her for a second and then goes back to observing the people around him. _

MICHAEL: This is scary.

LAURIE: They are just people.

MICHAEL: But they are semi-naked!

_ Laurie laughs as a child. _

LAURIE: Come on, come play with me.

_ Michael looks at Laurie for a few seconds. She looks at him with the face of a loving girl. He smiles shyly and nods. The two get up and walk away along the beach. _

_ We cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Day - Roswell’s Main street. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Jason Reeves, "Never find again". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQu83D3kXh0)

_ Liz is strolling down the sidewalk, stopping at the windows while having an iced coffee. Her hair is tied up in a small ponytail and her bangs are combed to the side, slightly covering her right eye. _

_ The camera shifts to the opposite side of the sidewalk, where we see Max walking towards Liz. Dressed in a blue suit, he walks balancing papers in his arms while talking on the cell phone. _

_ We switch back to Liz, who, still unaware of her ex-boyfriend's presence, pauses to watch the window of a bookstore, taking a sip of her drink. _

_ We go back to Max. As he tries to put his cell phone in his suit pocket, the papers slip and fall to the floor. _

MAX: Crap!

_ He kneels down and begins to gather the scattered sheets. Liz hears the noise and looks down at Max, two meters ahead of her. Her mouth forms a large "o" in amazement. _

LIZ: Oh, no..

_ Max raises his head at the voice. His eyes tighten as she realizes that it is Liz who has just spoken. He stands up and walks toward her. Liz covers her face trying not to look at him and takes two steps back, not wanting to face him. _

MAX: When did you come back?

_ She takes a fairly long sip of her drink and avoids Max's gaze. _

LIZ: Hm ...  _ (pauses) _ , three days ago.

_ There is an awkward silence. Max bites his lips with a touch of anger and sadness. _

LIZ  _ (breaking the silence) _ : Sorry, Max. I should have told you.

MAX  _ (angrily) _ : You could have told me in the emails that you never sent me.

_ Liz's face turns red with embarrassment and she doesn't know what to say. _

MAX  _ (changes the tone) _ : That was very cold, forgive me. I didn't want it to sound like that.

LIZ: You don't have to ask for forgiveness, I was the one who walked away.

_ Max watches her for a few seconds. He is surprised to see that Liz is wearing a fairly short miniskirt, and that the shirt she is wearing has a bold cut, which she would not have used before. _

MAX: You look different.

LIZ  _ (laughs nervously) _ : Well ... I guess that's what University does to you.

_ Their eyes meet for a few seconds. Liz seems sorry for that encounter, and in Max we notice some small tears, which he contains. _

LIZ  _ (uncomfortable) _ : I should go ...

_ She moves a few inches away from Max and he holds her by taking her tightly by the arm. Their eyes meet again and stare at each other. _

LIZ: Let go of me, Max.

_ He hesitates for a few seconds and finally releases it slowly. _

MAX: Is this all?

_ She steps away. _

LIZ: Bye, Max.

_ Liz turns around and walks over to the side Max was coming from. He watches her until she completely disappears from his sight. Suddenly the radiant sun that illuminated the city is completely covered and a drop falls on the last papers that Max had not collected. He ducks quickly as other drops begin to fall. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Maria's house. Kitchen. _

_ We hear the noise of the drops hitting hard against the window. The curtain is drawn but we still can't see out through the rain. Liz and Maria are sitting at the table, by the window, facing each other. They both have adrink in their hands. _

LIZ: It was horrible.

_ Maria takes a cookie from a plate and brings it to her mouth. _

LIZ: It's not like I tried to avoid him these past three days ...

MARIA  _ (with her mouth full) _ : But it is exactly what you did.

LIZ  _ (without listening to her) _ : But I didn't think we were going to meet again like that either.  _ (Pauses)  _ It was so horrible! You should have seen his face. I'm sure he was about to strangle me.

MARIA: Liz, stop. How can you be thinking that about him?

_ Liz looks at her for a few seconds, takes a deep breath, and takes a cookie. _

LIZ: I know. It's just that-

MARIA  _ (cutting her off) _ : You didn't want to meet him like that. I know, you told me ten times already. But you can’t change how it happened.

_ We see the light of a lightning bolt crossing the sky and a few seconds later we hear the intense sound of thunder. Both Liz and Maria are silent for a second and look through the window, where the drops begin to hit harder. _

MARIA: Besides, you have other things to worry about.  _ (She smiles and takes her hands) _ . You were at Harvard! And everything is going well with Henry!

LIZ  _ (takes a sip of her drink, making time) _ : Actually, we are no longer together. I broke up with him before I left.

MARIA: But he came to see you ... I thought ... Why did you break it off with him?  _ (Think) _ You waited three months to tell me this...

_ Liz walks to the dishwasher, opens it, and leaves her cup in there. _

LIZ: Sorry... is that... so many things happened before I left and between Max, Henry, Laurie ...  _ (She leans on the counter and snorts) _ I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, seriously. And I'm sorry I didn't write as much as I promised. It was not on purpose, it’s just that-

MARIA  _ (interrupts): _ I know. You needed a breather from Roswell, I can understand that.

_ Liz returns to the table and sits down. She reaches out to take Maria's right hand and squeezes it lovingly. _

LIZ: Still no news on Michael?

MARIA  _ (snorts) _ : No. No email or text.I lost count of the days already. Trust me, I will not forgive him so easily after this.

LIZ: Surely he must have a reason.

MARIA  _ (sad) _ : What if he never comes back again?.

_ Liz looks at her fondly. The kitchen door opens and Maria's mother enters, an umbrella in hand and her raincoat completely drenched. _

AMY: Oh, this rain! It is impossible out there!  _ (She leaves the umbrella on the umbrella stand behind the door and removes her raincoat) _ . You can't even walk straight.

_ Maria takes a towel from the top of the counter and hands it to her mother. _

MARIA: If it continues to rain like this you will not be able to rent the house that you liked so much for the wedding.

AMY  _ (laughing) _ : Maria, again with your sabotage plans?

MARIA: You know what I think; I hate to see you wasting your youth.

_ Amy leaves the raincoat behind the door and begins to walk towards the living room. _

AMY: You know that wedding is going to happen, whether you like it or not, Maria.

_ Amy disappears into the living room and Maria leans against the counter, obfuscated. Liz looks at her with a smile. _

LIZ  _ (laughs) _ : At least you'll be an only child for a while, who knows when Kyle will be back, too.

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Road. _

_ It is sunny and the sky is clear. The road that we observe is in the middle of two mountain ranges. The only car there is a small gray one. The camera switches to the inside of the car where we see Kyle and Tess. She is driving and Kyle is sleeping with his head resting against the window. The car is quite dirty; in the back seat has a pile of clothes, leftovers from food packages, and bottles of different soda drinks. _

_ Tess rolls down the window and closes her eyes as she breathes a little fresh air. Kyle wakes up slowly and looks out the window. _

KYLE  _ (confused) _ : Where are we?

TESS: We're going south on 95.

KYLE: Are we close?

TESS: I think we will be in the valley in two hours. There we will leave the car and take the train to San Francisco.

KYLE: Do you think she will be waiting for us?

TESS: Why wouldn't she?

_ Tess looks at Kyle for a second and can't help but smile. _

TESS: Don't worry, Kyle, I’m sure she didn't forget about you already.

KYLE: I didn't say that!

_ Tess smiles and grips the wheel, accelerating. _

_ We cut to:  _

_ Sunset - Confectionery. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ed Sheeran, "English Rose". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4Qb7tqvfvQ)

_ Isabel is sitting at a small round table, in the middle of the confectionery. On her table is a half-filled mug of coffee, a plate with a slice of cheesecake, an open book, and a notebook. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail, with some strands hanging over her face. She closes her eyes for a second, tired, and closes the book. _

_ At two tables by her, by the window, is the same boy who had observed her in the park previously. On his desk is a stack of papers which look like exams. He has been watching her, apparently for a few minutes, wondering what to do. Finally, he gathers the papers, gets up from his chair and walks towards Isabel's. He stops by her side and looks at the cover of her book. When he speaks, we notice an English accent. _

MAN:  _ Bases of Legal Philosophy _ ?  _ (Isabel raises her head and looks at him in surprise). _ Who’s the teacher?

ISABEL  _ (looking at him both in amazement and shame) _ : Hmm…. Seidmann.

MAN  _ (sitting in the empty chair next to Isabel) _ : Very good choice! He is an excellent teacher.

ISABEL  _ (confused) _ : I think so.

MAN  _ (chuckling) _ : Sorry, I didn't introduce myself; and sitting here surely was very daring.  _ (Stretches a hand out to greet her) _ Benjamin Hinchcliff, I am an assistant in that class and I also teach International Law.

ISABEL  _ (smiles sheepishly) _ : I am Isabel. Hi.

_ They shake hands. _

BENJAMIN: You're in your first year, right?

ISABEL: Why did you sit here?

BENJAMIN  _ (chuckling) _ : I guess you don’t do these sort of things in Roswell, huh?

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : How do you know I'm from Roswell?

BENJAMIN: I did a little research on you.  _ (Isabel looks askance at her back, trying to see if there is anyone else, who could be suspicious, near her). _ After seeing your file in my father's office, I knew I had to find you.

ISABEL: What?!

BENJAMIN  _ (grins mischievously) _ : You don’t remember me?

_ Isabel stares at him. Encloses the eyes. _

ISABEL: I don't think so.

BENJAMIN: We spent a summer together in Florida, we even went to Disney World and rode Splash Mountain together. Our parents are long time friends.

_ Isabel thinks for a few seconds, remembering. _

ISABEL: Did you used to have that huge house on the beach? With like eight bathrooms?

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : Is that the only thing you remember?

_ Isabel relaxes a little and laughs out loud. She covers her face with her hands, embarrassed. _

ISABEL: I’m sorry. I was like ...10 years old! That house looked like a castle. Also, you were much older, I don't think I paid much attention to you.

BENJAMIN: Right. You have also grown considerably, Isabel Evans.  _ (He gets up, embarrassed, takes his things and shakes his hand again) _ I wish I could stay up all afternoon remembering my eight-bath house, but unfortunately I have a class to teach.

ISABEL: It was ... nice to see you.

BENJAMIN  _ (smiles broadly) _ : It was beautiful.

_ Benjamin looks at her one last time, turns around and walks towards the door of the confectionery. Isabel rests her head on his hand and watches him go away. She laughs as she blushes and goes back to her books. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Liz is standing in the middle of her room, her arms dropped to the side of her body, staring at the wall. Slowly she approaches it and kneels down. She touches one of the bricks, removes it and remains watching; inside the wall is her diary. Sighing heavily, she takes it with both hands and takes it out onto the terrace. She sits down on her deck chair and opens the diary. Liz takes her pen and rests it on the sheet, however she cannot write. Looks up at the sky; not a single star is seen. A small drop falls on the last sentences she has written. We read how "my heart is here" begins to smudge. She quickly closes the journal and enters the room as the rain begins to fall again. _

_ We cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ A train station. People getting on and off a train stopped at the platform. In one of the windows we see Tess, with her head resting on the glass, observing a couple saying goodbye. Kyle, sitting across from her in the compartment, is reading a car magazine. He leaves the magazine on his legs and looks at her curiously. He leans toward the window and looks through the glass. _

KYLE: What are you looking at?

_ Tess points at the couple, who are passionately kissing. _

KYLE: Do you know them? Are they suspicious?

TESS: No, I just like looking at them.

KYLE: Why?

_ The couple breaks up and looks at each other for the last time, absolutely absorbed in love. _

TESS: I look at them and think ... that used to be my future.

_ Kyle slams the window curtain closed and Tess freaks out. _

KYLE: You have to stop thinking about Max. The best thing you could have done was leave to leave him. You know I adore you with all my soul, but you have to understand he was never going to let go of Liz. Their story is very ...

_ Kyle can't find the word. _

TESS  _ (makes a gesture of quotes with her hands) _ : "Complicated", I know. I am tired of hearing that word.

KYLE  _ (sighs) _ : It's been 3 months already, and he still hasn't tried to contact you.

TESS: He doesn’t even know where I am.

KYLE  _ (staring at her) _ : He could at least have asked Isabel...

_ Tess looks down at the floor and slides on the seat, obfuscated. _

TESS: I don't even know if I really fell in love with him or with the idea of him.

KYLE  _ (going back to his magazine) _ : You already know what I think about that.

_ The sound of departure is heard and the train begins to move slowly. _

TESS: At least we’re going to San Francisco, I always wanted to visit that city before leaving.

KYLE  _ (drops the magazine on his knees again in surprise) _ : Go where?

TESS: Antar? Another country? South America?  _ (Raises and lowers her shoulders) _ Who knows. But don't worry, Kyle.  _ (She draws the window curtains and leans her head against the glass.) _ I still have many places to visit with you.

_ The camera cuts to an aerial shot of the train through the mountains. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Terminal Train Station. _

_ Platform number 5 is quite empty. We see Isabel sitting on a wooden seat, reading "Bases of Legal Philosophy" again. We hear a woman on the station's speakers: "Union Pacific, Reno-San Francisco, will arrive in 25 minutes on platform number 5." Isabel puts her book aside and looks at the time on the hanging clock, where it reads "22:55." She looks at her book again but decides to watch the few people at the station instead. In the seat to her left, an elderly woman waits, holding her cane firmly with both hands. A large man in a suit with a briefcase walks slowly down the platform. She carefully observes a person walking towards her from the beginning of the platform. The expression on her face changes to surprise. She quickly turns her head and stares at the old woman, hoping the person won't recognize her. _

BENJAMIN: I can't believe it.  _ (Isabel slowly turns her head to the other side and forcibly greets him.) _ You're everywhere, Isabel, it almost seems like you're chasing me.

_ Isabel forces a laugh. _

ISABEL: I'm waiting for some friends,  _ (she takes her book from the wooden bench) _ but I'd better go have a coffee, it's still time for their train to arrive.

BENJAMIN: Do you want to wait with me?

ISABEL  _ (clutching the book tightly to his chest) _ : Well ... the truth is that it seems more like you are the one chasing me, and I don't like that idea at all.

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : Don't worry, Isabel Evans, I'm not doing that. I am also waiting for a train.  _ (Sits down) _ Please sit down with me.

_ Isabel sits down, placing her big book between herself and Benjamin. _

ISABEL  _ (staring at the train tracks) _ : Who are you waiting for?

BENJAMIN  _ (sighs):  _ A girl.

ISABEL  _ (laughs) _ : Just a girl?

BENJAMIN: Yes, but you don't have to worry,  _ (jokingly)  _ I still can't stop thinking about you.

ISABEL  _ (snorts) _ : Don't worry, Benjamin Hinchcliff  _ (stressing his name) _ . I know you are waiting for your girlfriend.  _ (Looks at him) _ I spoke to my mother, she told me everything you have done in the past few years. And by everything, I mean  _ everything _ .

BENJAMIN: Really?  _ (There is a bit of surprise and sadness in his voice). _

ISABEL  _ (slams Benjamin on the shoulder and smiles mischievously) _ : Well, mothers are usually pretty gossipy. And you have an interesting reputation.

_ Benjamin takes Isabel’s book and reads the cover. _

BENJAMIN: You’re studying even here?

ISABEL  _ (down playing it) _ : I just want to do well.

BENJAMIN: It's Friday, and it's already past 11 at night ... this is not wanting to pass. Who would say that Isabel Evans was such a nerd after all.

ISABEL: I'm not a nerd!

BENJAMIN  _ (laughing) _ : Yes, you are. Let's see, what classes do you plan to take when the semester starts?

ISABEL:  _ Bases of Constitutional Law, Legislation, Legal Institutions  _ and  _ Criminal Procedure. _

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : You are a nerd.

_ They both laugh a little. Over the loudspeaker we hear the annoucer’s voice back: "Amtrack, Bakersfield-San Francisco, upstairs on platform 1". _

BENJAMIN  _ (rising) _ : That is my train.

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : And your girl.

BENJAMIN: I hope I can chase you around campus someday.

ISABEL  _ (blushes) _ : Have a good night.

_ Benjamin steps back two steps and waves at her. Then he puts his hands in his pockets and heads down towards platform 1. Isabel looks at the hanging clock on the station and reads "23:15". _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel room. _

_ We see Kyle, Tess and Isabel. The room is quite small, with two single beds and a nightstand with a lamp in the middle. We see two doors, one closed, with a peephole, and another white, half open, through which we observe the bathroom. The only light on in the room is the light table. Kyle is sitting on one bed, Tess on the other, and Isabel is leaning against the opposite wall. _

ISABEL: Are you sure they will be fine here?

TESS: It will only be for a couple of nights, Isabel, you don't have to worry.

ISABEL: I still think you should stay in campus with me.

KYLE: I think we will be comfortable here.

ISABEL: But no one is looking for you ... looking for us. There is not so much need to hide.

TESS  _ (stands up and walks to the bathroom) _ : Really, Izzy, you don't have to worry. This place is more than great and tomorrow we will tour the city and you’ll show us all your favorites places.  _ (She enters the bathroom and closes the door). _

_ Isabel sits on the bed Tess was on. _

KYLE: You know Tess doesn't do this for security, she does it for Max.

ISABEL: She’s hiding from Max?

KYLE: On the one hand, she doesn't want him to find out where she is, but on the other hand, she is dying for him to chase her down.

ISABEL  _ (obfuscated) _ : I've had those dreams too, Kyle.  _ (He is surprised) _ Not every night, but some.

KYLE: What did you see?

ISABEL: A party, we were all at that party ... And then, I was dead. Someone had murdered me.  _ (Tess comes out of the bathroom dressed in light blue pajamas and sits next to Isabel) _ . Over and over again I see the same thing; it's the same party, I say and do exactly the same ... nothing changes from night to night. But I still don't understand what it means, I don't understand who the killer is.

TESS: It's like my dreams. I see myself in a hotel room, quite expensive indeed, and we are always the same. And then you die  _ (Isabel) _ , and you too  _ (Kyle) _ . And I don't understand what it means, if it's real, if it's a premonition.

KYLE: But is it now? Is it in the future?

ISABEL: It seems as if it were in the future, as if we had separated and then we met years later. Sometimes it seems like a dream, but other times, I wake up and it's like I'm still living in it.

_ All three are silent for a few seconds. _

KYLE: I think we should talk to Max.

_ Isabel and Tess stare at him. _

ISABEL and TESS at the same time: No!

KYLE: Well,  _ (he raises his arms in defeat) _ as you like. But we are not going to achieve anything like this, for two months you two have been dreaming the same thing, maybe it doesn't mean anything, maybe it does, but right now, all I want is to finish my vacation decently.

_ Isabel gets out of bed. _

ISABEL: Very well.

TESS  _ (unconvinced) _ : I'm sure it's nothing.

_ Isabel walks to the door and opens it. _

ISABEL: See you tomorrow!

_ She goes out and closes the door behind her. Kyle lifts the covers off his bed, ready to sleep. Tess sits, looking at the floor. _

KYLE: Are you sure it's nothing?

_ Tess remains silent. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Isabel's Room. _

_ Isabel enters her room and closes the door. She stands for a few seconds and closes her eyes, resting her head on the door. The room is quite spacious; It has two beds, one over one of the walls, and the other over the window, next to a desk full of books. The bathroom door opens and a girl comes out, dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, putting a towel over her head. _

VERA: Hey, Izzy! I was wondering if you were coming back tonight.

_ Isabel looks at Vera's desk, next to the closet, with the open books, two cans of RedBull and a pack of cigarettes. _

ISABEL: Do you have an exam tomorrow? If you want I can go so you can study.

_ Vera walks to her desk and sits on the wooden chair. _

VERA: No worries, I’m just about to finish this paper.

_ Isabel goes to her bed, the one by the window door, throws her purse on the sheets and lies down, puffing. _

VERA: Are you okay?

ISABEL: Yeah, I think so.

VERA: Do you want to talk about what's going on?

ISABEL  _ (smiles) _ : Not really. Do you want to tell me about your paper?

VERA: You should know the teacher in this class, though. That man is a dream! He teaches with such passion... and his voice, OMG! His accent!

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : Stop, Vera.  _ (Lies down on the bed) _ I don't want to hear about you getting hot with your teacher.

VERA: You are an evil one. I spent a whole month listening to your love stories and I never said a word.

ISABEL: But you're talking about a college professor! It's you,  _ (her body shakes with a chill)  _ and an old man!

VERA  _ (shakes her head) _ :He’s not 50 years old ... you know? Tomorrow you will come with me to his class and you will see that I am right about Benjamin Hinchcliff.

_ Isabel sits up suddenly and looks at Vera, who laughs as she opens her pack of cigarettes. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Crashdown Cafe. Door. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Couting Crows, "Colorblind" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0s7ycdUcHk) _. _

_ Liz is sitting at one of the tables outside the Café, under the small ceiling. With her head resting on her left hand, she watches the heavy rainfall on the street. The Café is closed although some lights are still on and there is no one else on the street except her. Liz sighs, closes her eyes for a second, and continues to watch the rain. Suddenly we see Max appear; walking quickly down the street, holding a leather jacket over his head so as not to get wet, he approaches Liz. _

LIZ: Max, you're going to get soaked!  _ (Max removes his jacket from his head and rests it on a chair) _ . Correction, you are already soaked.

MAX  _ (smiling) _ : I forgot my umbrella. Anyway, whenever I go out with one it finally doesn’t rain at all.  _ (He sits across from her)  _ Murphy's Law.

LIZ: It's been a week already…  _ (She watches the drops that start to hit even harder against the sidewalk, now it's impossible to see from the other side of the street)  _ So, what's up?

MAX  _ (taking a breath) _ : Nothing, just ...  _ (he remains silent). _

LIZ: Did something bad happen?

MAX: I wanted to invite you to the movies.

_ Liz looks at him in surprise for a few seconds. Then she looks down, trying to avoid his eyes. _

LIZ: I thought I made it clear about us, Max.

MAX: It's not a date, Liz, don't worry about it. It's just a night out, as friends.

LIZ  _ (in pain) _ : Sorry, but I don’t think I can believe that.

MAX: I want us to be friends, Liz. For real.  _ (He takes Liz's face by the chin and forces her to look at him) _ I want you to tell me how it went at Harvard, I want to tell you about my work, I want to make this good for both of us.

LIZ: Aren't you mad at me?  _ (Max does not answer) _ It's okay to be mad; I did not answer an email for three months and our farewell was not the best we could have had. You've broken my heart, Max, a million times, I can't just forget about that.  _ (Liz looks at him in the eyes) _ You slept with her, Max, you slept with Tess! And here I was, dreaming that-  _ (stops). _ Forget it.

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. _

LIZ: It didn't go well for me at Harvard.

MAX: What do you mean?

LIZ: I failed.  _ (Liz's voice starts to break) _ I was offered a scholarship, I worked hard ... the hardest I worked in my entire life, I took the final exam and ... I failed.  _ (Starts crying) _ I failed.

_ Max brings his chair closer to Liz and takes her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him, to hug her. _

LIZ: I still can't figure out how this could have happened. I spent three whole months studying, and taking classes, and doing everything just to get that scholarship! And I failed! And I don't just feel like I failed myself, I feel like I failed everyone; my parents, Maria, even you.

MAX  _ (chuckling a little) _ : Why me?

LIZ: I wanted you to think that I was living my life, away from you, that I was doing well. I don’t know, maybe I wanted to take some revenge for you being with Tess. And now, I don't know how to tell my parents that their daughter failed, that she is not as smart as they thought, that she will never leave Roswell.

MAX: Hey, don't say that.  _ (He strokes her hair)  _ You still have one more year, you can do everything you need to get that scholarship, I am sure that you will be accepted next year.

LIZ  _ (lifts face and looks at him) _ : It's frustrating. I spent half my life doing things to get to that place, and they say no. How would you feel if you were rejected by the same people you admire?

MAX: Well ... I really don't know.

_ Liz separates from Max and wipes her tears away. _

LIZ: I guess it’s the other way around for you. You are a King, everyone must admire you.  _ (They both smile for a few seconds)  _ I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Not even Maria ... I want to do it myself, but I still haven’t found the strength to do it.

MAX: Don't worry,  _ (smiles and caresses her cheek) _ your secret is safe with me.

LIZ: Thanks.

_ Liz looks at him for a few seconds. She approaches him and kisses him on the cheek. _

LIZ: We can go to the movies, if you want.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel room. _

_ We see Tess and Kyle's room at the San Francisco hotel. The lights are off and they are both sleeping. The camera focuses on Tess's face. We enter her dream, which is part of "Sudden Abandonment": _

_ Tess, Michael and Max inside the Granilith. Tess is on her side, with her back against the wall and her hands tied behind. _

_ MICHAEL: Why did you kill Isabel? _

_ TESS: Vilandra was always a great competition at Antar. She never left me alone, she even tried to kill me when she joined Kivar. If I killed her too, you would never have suspected me ... but I made a mistake with you, Mickey. _

_ MAX: And you thought we were going to listen to you? Did you really think we were going to want to return to Antar just like that? _

_ TESS: It is the only option, Max. Either you come back with me, or you spend your whole life crying over poor Liz Parker. Can you believe it, Michael? Maria is dead. Dead. The only thing you loved in your entire life is buried six feet underground. _

_ MICHAEL (furious): Shut up! _

_ Tess wakes up upset. Her whole body is sweaty. She sits up on the bed crossing her legs and puts her hands to his head, removing her hair from her face. _

TESS  _ (screaming) _ : No! 

_ Kyle wakes up. _

KYLE: What?

_ Tess sways back and forth, hands on head and mouth open, breathing rapidly. _

KYLE  _ (walks over to Tess's bed and sits on the floor next to her) _ : What? What happened? What did you dream about?

TESS  _ (staring at the sheets) _ : I killed them. I killed them all.

KYLE: What? What are you talking about?

TESS  _ (still swaying) _ : It wasn't a dream, it was for real, I used the Granilith to create an alternate universe and it didn't work.  _ (Laughs sarcastically, not believing) _ And when it didn't work, I killed them, I just killed them.  _ (Looks at Kyle) _ I killed you, Liz, even Isabel!

KYLE: That can't be true!  _ (Takes her by the shoulders, to keep her from swaying) _ Calm down, Tess.  _ (Takes her hands) _ Maybe it seemed real, but it's just a dream.

TESS: No, I know it was real, I know, I can feel it. I am not dreaming this, I lived it.

KYLE: Go back to sleep, Tess, you need to rest.

_ Tess lies on the bed, covering herself with the sheet. She looks at Kyle trying to find comfort on his face because she can't believe what she saw. Kyle strokes her head. _

KYLE: Tomorrow you will realize that it was all a dream, you have nothing to worry about.

_ Tess closes her eyes and bites her upper lip. Kyle returns to his bed, sits down and sighs. He looks at Tess with tenderness in his eyes, but still a little scared. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ Day - University of Berkeley. Hall. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Gwen Stefani, "The sweet escape". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0lf_fE3HwA)

_ Tess, Isabel and Kyle are walking, observing the halways, classrooms and the people who pass by them. The three stop at a plaque with a list of names, Kyle approaches and begins to read. Tess is holding a large pile of maps and brochures in her hands and is looking at them. _

KYLE: Wow! I can't believe all these people studied here.

ISABEL: Yeah, well, don't think my name will be on that plaque anytime soon.

TESS: Why not? Maybe you end up being the new Felix Bloch.

ISABEL  _ (laughs) _ : Starting because he graduated from Physics, I think we are off to a great start.

TESS  _ (exalted) _ : Kyle, did you know that there is a Diego Rivera mural in one of the buildings? Oh look!  _ (points to a small book she has just opened) _ The Police drummer attended this University!

KYLE: I didn't know this place was that cool.

ISABEL: It is, it really is.

_ Isabel looks around, the students walking, doors opening and closing, shelves with prizes and pictures with names of famous people. She takes a deep breath and smiles. _

ISABEL: What do you want to do now?

_ Tess looks at her little book. _

TESS: I don't know, there are so many things to do here. You must be the only person from Roswell who has gotten this far.

ISABEL  _ (laughs) _ : Stop, it's not like that. Liz managed to get into Harvard, I think she should be more proud.

_ Tess looks away. _

ISABEL: Do you have any news about her? Max has called me several times, but you know, I'm still upset about some things. Also, Max never usually talks to me about her.  _ (Isabel looks at Tess, who looks uncomfortable) _ Sorry.

TESS: Don't worry. I think it is time for me to start thinking about my future too.

_ The three walk down the hall to exit the building, which is quite old, though remodeled. They go down the stairs to the large park that connects the entire University complex. In front of them appears Benjamin, dressed in blue pants and a yellow sweater, walking towards them. He smiles broadly at Isabel. _

BENJAMIN: Isabel! I was wondering where you were, I didn't get to see you all day.

ISABEL: Hey, Hinchcliff.  _ (Smiles at his outfit) _ I didn't know yellow had become fashionable again.

BENJAMIN  _ (looking at his sweater) _ : This? They are the colors of the University, I do not know if you noticed, but on Fridays all the teachers dress in these colors.

TESS: Kind of like casual friday.

_ Benjamin just then notices Tess and Kyle, standing next to Isabel. _

BENJAMIN: Apologies.  _ (Stretches out his hand to greet Tess) _ Benjamin Hinchcliff, nice to meet you. _ (Greets both)  _ Are they the friends you picked up the other day?

ISABEL: Yes, they are in San Francisco for two days.

KYLE: Tomorrow we go back to old boring Roswell.

TESS: Are you a teacher here?  _ (Benjamin nods) _ Wow, that must be pretty exciting!

_ Kyle looks at Tess confused. He takes her arm and guides her into the park. _

KYLE: Sorry, it was nice meeting you, but we should go.

_ The camera follows Kyle and Tess. He takes her a few meters further from Isabel and Benjamin. _

KYLE  _ (front) _ : What are you doing?

TESS  _ (suspicious) _ : What are you talking about?

KYLE: You've been acting weird all day.

TESS: I haven't done that.

KYLE  _ (angry) _ : Yes, you have, and you're going to tell me what's going on.  _ (Kyle waits for a few seconds but Tess doesn't say anything) _ Tess, I haven't accompanied you these last months for you to hide things from me. I have visited more states than I will be able to visit in all my life, just to be with you.

TESS  _ (trying to escape from the conversation) _ : No one forced you to come with me.

_ Kyle takes her arm tightly and forces her to look at him. _

KYLE: Oh no, you're not going to play that game with me, Tess Harding! Something has been going on with you for days, and I demand an answer.

TESS: I'm scared, Kyle.

_ Kyle relaxes a little and releases her arm. _

KYLE: Scared of what?

TESS: I don't want to go back to Roswell. I have tried all day not to think about those dreams I had, but I can't get them out of my head. I know they are real, and I am afraid that if we go back to Roswell they will turn into a real nightmare.

KYLE: You are not a murderer.

TESS: Maybe not in this world. I know it is difficult to understand, but now I understand Isabel when she was afraid that she still had something of Vilandra inside her. Just when I had started to remember my life in Antar I have to have these ... visions. What if I am the one who actually betrays everyone? Maybe I'm the bad guy in the movie.

KYLE: I thought that you had also died in Antar.

TESS: I don't know anything anymore.  _ (She walks over to a bench and sits down, resting her head on her hands) _ I feel like I'm not in control anymore.

_ Kyle sits next to her. _

TESS: It's like I'm living not two, but three lives. And I don't know which one is right for me. I don't want to be a murderer, but I also don't want to be waiting for unrequited love.

KYLE: Tess, do you really think you're in love with Max?  _ (Tess stares at him, thinking) _ Are you in love with him, with Max Evans? Are you in love with Zan? Or the image that Nasedo has put in your head?

_ Tess looks at him; her eyes glaze over. She doesn't answer Kyle's questions and buries her face in her hands. Kyle draws her close to him, stroking her hair. We hear Tess slowly starting to cry. _

_ The camera turns back, towards Benjamin and Isabel, who watch as Kyle takes Tess aside. _

BENJAMIN: Are they always like this?

ISABEL: Only when they are out of their cages.

_ They both laugh. _

BENJAMIN: Do you have plans for tomorrow?

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : What?

BENJAMIN: Tomorrow night, are you doing anything?

ISABEL  _ (confused) _ : Hmm, I don't know. Why?

BENJAMIN: Because you’re going out with me. _ (Isabel laughs and blushes) _

ISABEL: Really? And what made you think that I wanted to go out with you?

BENJAMIN: I can see it in your eyes, Isabel, you are crazy about me.  _ (Pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket) _ Okay, seriously, there's a party tonight, from my old fraternity buddies.  _ (Hands her the paper) _ Dress semi-formal, and bring your friend Vera.

ISABEL: Wait ... how do you know-?

BENJAMIN  _ (interrupts her) _ : I told you that I had done a little research on you, Isabel.

_ Isabel reads the paper. _

ISABEL: Am I not a bit young for these sorts of things? I think the law still prohibits me from drinking.

BENJAMIN: It's not that kind of party  _ (smiles mischievously) _ , you just have to come, you'll see what it's all about.

ISABEL: Sounds risky, Hinchcliff, but I’ll think about it.

BENJAMIN: Fantastic. _ (He approaches her and kisses her on the cheek) _ I'll see you tomorrow.

_ Benjamin walks towards the building, away from Isabel, with his hands in his pockets. Isabel looks at his outfit again and laughs. She places the paper in her black purse, puts on her sunglasses, and walks in search of Kyle and Tess. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell. _

_ The camera shows the streets of Roswell, with the same rain of days ago, which seems not to want to stop falling. We enter a small building with a neon sign reading "Gym." We find a medium room, with several people dressed in sports clothes, some are sitting on mats on the floor and others are already leaving, taking their bags. The room has a large door, which leads to a reception; the opposite wall is quite a large mirror, with a stick across it. We see Maria, dressed in black leggings and a gray top, tying her hair up in a ponytail. Next to her, Liz is sitting on the wooden bench, adjusting her sandals. _

MARIA: You still haven't told me everything about yesterday.

LIZ: I'm confused, so confused. I spent three months in Boston doing my own thing, trying to get Max off my mind, and I thought I have done an excellent job. And now I'm back in Roswell and it's all coming back to me.

MARIA: I would say you are horny.

_ Liz gently hits Maria on the arm, somewhat horrified by what she just said. Maria opens her backpack and takes out a bottle of water, from which she takes a sip. _

MARIA: It would help if you admitted it.  _ (Laughs) _

LIZ: Maria, you know that's the last thing on my mind right now. Also, I still can't forgive him for sleeping with Tess, you know? I thought that-  _ (stops) _ . Maybe I'm a dreamer, but I always thought that our first time would be together.

MARIA: How are you so sure they did it?

_ Maria sits next to Liz. _

LIZ: Tess told me, at the farewell party.

MARIA  _ (incredulous) _ : And you believed her?

LIZ: Max hasn't denied it.

MARIA: And haven't you thought that there may be a reason why he doesn't deny it? Come on, Liz, you are always the rational one! There has to be an explanation, maybe he thinks something happened in Boston, he knows about Henry.  _ (She takes her hand) _ Look, I love you, with  _ all  _ my heart, but I won't be the one to solve this for you. I am on both your sides and really want for both of you to be happy… that could either mean together or apart. But I think it's time for you to seriously sit down and talk to him, your relationship cannot be based on guesswork. I think it's time for you to tell him that you know about the afterlife and Tess, everything I told you, that Michael told me.

_ Liz remains silent and rests her head on her friend's shoulder. _

LIZ: Speaking of Michael, have you heard anything about him?

MARIA  _ (angry) _ : Yes, sure, he has called me twice a day.  _ (Hits the wall with her arm)  _ I can't believe it! He promised me! He promised to call me, that he will come back, and I haven’t heard anything about him. He hasn't even contacted Max, either.

LIZ: Maybe something happened?

MARIA: Better something deadly happened to him, because there is no way I can forgive him for this.

_ Liz stands up and grabs her backpack. _

LIZ: Come on, let's sink into pounds of ice cream.

_ Maria laughs, stands up from the bench, puts her backpack on her shoulder and grabs her water bottle. The two walk towards the door of the room and leave. On the street it continues to rain heavily. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Maria's house. _

_ Alex is sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, which is full of papers and brochures with photos. Maria comes up with a tray with two glasses and some sandwiches and sits next to him, on a cushion. Her Siamese cat walks up from the kitchen and sits on Alex's legs. He hands Maria a brochure. _

ALEX: What do you think of this one?

_ Maria takes the brochure, looks at it for a moment and throws it on the table. _

MARIA: Are you kidding me? I would never get accepted there.

ALEX: You still have all this year to push yourself.

_ Maria looks at him raising an eyebrow. She looks at the table and picks up a brochure, a little disgusted. _

MARIA: Maybe I could go to St. John's College.

ALEX  _ (taking the brochure from her hand) _ : You are crazy, you’re worth so much more.

_ Maria drops her head on the table. _

MARIA: I am desperate. I have been deciding what to do with my life for months. I have no university lined up, and at this rate I will never leave even Roswell! I try to be optimistic but it’s not working anymore.

ALEX  _ (caresses Maria's cat, who has started to purr) _ : It's not so bad, I don't know where I'm going to go either.

MARIA: Alex, you managed to get into Brown  _ and _ Princeton! And they are older than my grandmother. Hopefully I will get into Westminster College.

ALEX: Maybe Utah isn't as bad as it sounds ...

MARIA: I wish this wasn't so difficult!  _ (Pauses) _ I don't know what scares me the most, whether to choose a place to study, or if this will mean the end of us.

ALEX: What do you mean?

MARIA: You know, "the group", we, the Czechoslovakians.

ALEX: Are you just saying that because Michael hasn't called you?

MARIA: I'm serious.  _ (Takes a sandwich and takes a bite) _ Liz is one step away from going back to Boston, Kyle is traveling around the country with Tess, God will know what crazy things Michael is doing, you will go to the east coast, Isabel will never return from San Francisco ... There is no reason to deny reality, we will never be together again.

ALEX: I don’t think it will be like that...

MARIA: Seriously? Do you really think Isabel will take a plane from San Francisco every time something bad happens?

ALEX: Maybe it's better that way, everyone separated, it's harder for us to get caught.

MARIA: I don't know, I don't even know if I want to continue being part of this.  _ (She takes another big bite out of his sandwich.) _

_ We hear a door closing and Sam appears in scene, dressed in the Crashdown uniform. _

SAM: Hi guys,  _ (to Maria) _ your mother let me in.

_ Maria takes a cushion from the chair behind her and hands it to her, pointing to the floor for her to sit on. Sam greets Alex with a quick kiss on the lips and sits next to him. _

SAM: How are you doing?

MARIA: This is rubbish. How did you manage to drop out of Yale? I still don't get it, if I had all the money you have I would have secured my future in Georgetown.

SAM  _ (laughs mischievously) _ : It's not as easy as it sounds, at least not for me. Also, Yale is not for everyone, I'm not even sure University was for me.

MARIA: And what will you do when Alex leaves?

SAM  _ (shrugging) _ : I don't know,  _ (smiles) _ going with him I guess.

_ Alex smiles at her as he fixes a lock of her hair. Maria gets up from the floor looking at them with envy. _

MARIA: Arg, I'm nauseous.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Modest Mouse, "The world at large". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppzTFgwZxhc)

_ We see Liz sitting by the window, watching how it continues to rain over the city of Roswell. She is already wearing her pajamas, which consist of red shorts and a white T-shirt. On her legs we see she has her diary open, where we read the last lines, "my heart is here", with a small stain of water. In her right hand, she plays frantically with a pen, while looking through the window. _

_ We listen to her voice over: _

LIZ (VO): Dreams.

_ Liz finally presses the pen against the paper and begins to write. _

LIZ (VO): I once read: “A dream is just a dream. A goal is a dream with a plan and a deadline. " So we cling to our dreams, waiting, being optimistic, believing that one day we will achieve them. But dreams are just that, dreams.

_ The camera changes to Maria's room. We see her enter the room and close the door behind her. She stops in front of her desk mirror and looks at herself for a few seconds. She takes her right hand to her hair and releases the ponytail; her loops fall delicately onto her shoulders. Maria turns off the lamp on her desk and sits by the window, in the dark, watching the rain through the window. _

LIZ (VO): At least my dreams are just dreams, because, for now, it doesn't seem like they have a deadline ... they don't even have a plan.

_ The camera cuts to Max's room, who is lying on the bed, looking at the Book of Destiny, focusing on his face and Tess's together. _

LIZ (VO): God, I hope I'm wrong! I hope I can find a plan, a way out of this mess. Because for now, this is a bad day to be optimistic ...

_ We return to Maria's room, which continues in the dark. Suddenly her face changes from calm to surprise. She slowly gets up from the chair and approaches the window. She leans her forehead against it and tries to make out what is on the other side. Through the intense rain we see someone standing next to a nearby lamppost, his hands tucked in his pants pockets. Maria opens the window and leans on the frame. _

MARIA  _ (screaming) _ : What the hell are you doing there ?!

_ The person does not move. _

MARIA  _ (angry) _ : Oh no, you are not coming inside! You are not going to play that game with me again.

_ The person approaches for a couple of steps, we see that it is Michael, shivering in the rain. _

MARIA: What do you want?!

_ Michael does not answer. Maria looks at him for a few seconds, terribly furious. _

MARIA: Fine! Have it your way.

_ Maria goes out the window. Her hair, hace and entire body start to get wet. She walks over to Michael with her arms crossed over her chest. _

MARIA: I'm here. Now, what do you want?

MICHAEL  _ (undeterred by Maria's anger)  _ : I missed you.

MARIA  _ (unable to believe what she just heard) _ : What? And you tell me this just now? Because three months of silence was not enough, was it?

_ The two of them stand in the middle of the street, in the rain, looking at each other. Maria begins to shiver from the cold. Michael takes a step closer to her, now they are only a few inches apart. _

MICHAEL: Maria ...  _ (Pauses for what feels like eternity) _ Marry me.

_ Maria's eyes and mouth widen in surprise. _

_ The camera slowly zooms away from them. _

_ The scene ends and the screen fades to black. _


	8. The first cut is the deepest

_ We open with a sunny and moderately hot day. Wide shot of a two-story country house, adorned on the porch with white magnolia garlands. A few meters away there is a lake, with a small white altar on the shore, also adorned with magnolias. Everything is ready for a wedding; people dressed for the part are already sitting waiting for the bride. The camera scans the scene from the air. It shifts and focuses on Isabel, sitting in the second row, along with her parents and Max. She is in a pale pink dress and shoes of the same color. She opens her white clutch and takes out a handkerchief, which she hands to her mother, who is about to cry. Max, sitting next to his sister and dressed in a beige suit, laughs silently. _

_ The camera focuses on Liz, standing next to the atrium, and wearing a set of pastel yellow flared skirt and corset. Liz smiles broadly as she looks down the hallway between the two chairs, waiting for the bride to appear. _

_ We begin to hear the first chords of:  _ [ _ "Wedding March", Mendelssohn. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkaACllacOI)

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): Dreams do sometimes come true.

_ All the guests stop and turn to wait for the bride. We see Maria and Amy DeLuca appear, the latter dressed in a white wedding dress, strapless, and open below the knees. Maria, holding her arm, accompanies her to the altar. Amy also has her hair tied up in a bun with a small magnolia as decoration. Both arrive crying and Maria gives her mother away to Jim Valenti, who was waiting for her in a white spezzato suit, hugging her tightly. Maria, wearing the same dress as Liz, stands next to her, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The camera focuses on Michael, who is sitting in the front row and dressed like Max, looking intently at Maria. She looks at him and they both share a secret smile. _

LIZ (VO): And for those of us who have already lost hope… it reassures us that maybe someday we will have our dreams come true as well.

_ The camera takes another wide shot of the place, where everything is arranged simply but with style. We don't hear the voices of Amy or Jim but we assume they are saying their vowes. Finally they kiss and the guests rise from their seats applauding happily. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Third season credits.  _ _ Guest actors: _ _ Diane Farr, Jon Foster, Jessica Lucas, William Sadler and Olivia Wilde. _

_ We return with: _

_ Day - The party. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Elvis Presley, "Are you lonesome tonight?" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cS5aCozhcA)

_ We are in the backyard of the house we had previously seen. Surrounding a circular wooden track are the tables, for 6 people each, decorated in white and with magnolia centerpieces, as well as the entire theme of the wedding. A few meters away there is a small stage, where a band plays music. Almost all the tables are empty and people are dancing on the floor. _

_ We find Max and Maria dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, he is already without the suit jacket. _

MAX: It's so strange to be at the Sheriff's wedding.

MARIA: Tell me about it! And he married my mother!  _ (They both laugh) _ What can be stranger than that?

_ Max watches over Maria's shoulder at Liz, sitting at the table with Isabel, Kyle and Michael, all three laughing. _

MARIA  _ (following his gaze) _ : Stop torturing yourself, Max, seriously. You know that I love you both, but you cannot continue like this any longer, if something has to happen between you it will. But you have to give it time.

MAX: Liz said something to you?

MARIA: That's what I mean when I say "stop torturing yourself!"  _ (Max spins her around, dancing) _ You two are meant to be and I know you will find a way to be together. But don’t force it.

MAX: Maybe you’re right...

MARIA: Of course I am!

_ They both smile and Max spins her around again. We see that Michael has approached them. _

MICHAEL  _ (to Max) _ : Can I cut in?

_ Max releases Maria with a smile and walks away to the table where the others are. Michael takes Maria by the waist and brings her closer to him. _

MARIA: Hello, space boy.  _ (Smiles)  _ Jealous much?

MICHAEL: Of Max? Never. Also, you are mine.  _ (Michael hides his face in Maria’s hair) _

MARIA  _ (mischievous):  _ What do you mean by that?

_ The music stops and we listen to the band’s singer. _

MAN: Please welcome Amy and Jim to their first dance as husband and wife.

_ Michael and Maria separate, the guests go to their tables. Jim and Amy walk hand in hand from the house and towards the center of the dancefloor while the guests applaud at them. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Elvis Presley, "The wonder of you". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcvvRYYoGxg)

_ Both embrace, kiss and begin to dance. At the nearby table, Max and Liz smile at each other while Isabel claps enthusiastically. At the main table we see Kyle and Tess (who is dressed in a dress very similar to Maria and Liz's but light blue), and, on the other side, Michael and Maria, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. The camera focuses on Michael's right hand which caresses Maria's left hand. In Maria's ring finger, we notice a silver ring with a small diamond. _

_ We cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Day - The wedding. _

_ Tess is alone, sitting at the main table, with her elbows resting on it and her head resting on her hands. She watches the guests dancing to the beat of a moving song but doesn't seem to be really paying much attention. Max is on the dance floor, dancing with his sister Isabel. _

_ The camera focuses on Tess's faces and we're going to flashback: _

_ We are now at Valenti's house, inside Tess's room, which was previously Kyle's. We see her dressed in jean shorts and a red plaid shirt, standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips. She raises one of her arms, points it at the wall and thinks. Finally she lowers her arm, walks to her bed where there are two large bags full of clothes, and opens one. From the inside she takes out a pile of photos and sits on the bed. In the pictures we see her with Kyle, embracing each other while smiling towards the camera, on a sunny day in front of the entrance sign to the Grand Canyon. We also see her with Isabel in a bar drinking from a big pineapple with an umbrella. In another photo the three of them are in front of an old building. _

_ We hear the doorbell ring. Tess leaves the pictures on the bed, leaves her room and goes to the door. She stops a few steps before the door as she recognizes Max from the other side of the curtain. She breathes heavily and her shoulders tense. She opens the door. _

TESS: Hello.

MAX: Hello.

_ Max stares at her uncomfortably, his hands hidden in his pants pockets. Tess leaves the door open and walks away to the kitchen. _

TESS: You can come in.

_ Max enters the house, closes the door, and walks slowly to where Tess is. She opens the fridge and pulls out a Pepsi from inside. _

TESS: Do you want something to drink?

MAX: No, thanks.

_ She opens the cupboard, takes out a glass, pours the beverage and starts drinking, her back on him all the time. _

MAX: How was your trip?

TESS  _ (sharp) _ : It was fine.

_ Max sits in the only chair in the kitchen and looks at her. _

MAX: I’m really sorry, Tess.

_ She sets the glass on the counter, turns around and stares at him. _

TESS: What are you sorry about?

MAX  _ (confused) _ : What?

TESS  _ (angry) _ : I mean, are you really sorry? Or are you just saying it to feel better?

_ Max does not respond. _

TESS: You don't even know why I left Roswell in the first place, and why I came back. Come on, Max, you don't even know why your sister didn't tell you I was going to visit her.

MAX: I don't understand why this has to be so difficult.

TESS  _ (resting her hands on the counter, threatening) _ : Because  _ you made _ it difficult! There was no need for you to lie to me, to use me in that way, to humiliate me in front of everyone.  _ (Tess's voice starts to break) _ Why did you do it?

MAX: I’m sorry.  _ (Max stands up) _ It was never my intention.  _ (Steps closer to Tess) _ Things got out of hand, and I know that's not an excuse, but I really don't know what to tell you. It was all too much for me, I suddenly saw myself remembering all these things with you and it felt great. But we weren't creating anything new, we were still relying on what we had once been, on what we thought we were ...  _ (He comes a little closer) _ But we aren’t that, we aren’t  _ them. _

TESS  _ (on the verge of tears) _ : I trusted you, Max.

MAX: I know.  _ (He takes her in his arms and hugs her) _ I should have been clear with what was happening to me. I'm sorry  _ (He strokes her hair to calm her crying) _ . I really am.

TESS: I want to go home to Antar, with you or without you, Max. I don't know if I’m in love with you or what you once were. I don't know if I'm interested in finding out. I just want to go home.

_ Max does not answer. He rests his chin on Tess's hair and continues stroking her hair. _

_ We return to the wedding, where Tess continues to watch Max dance briskly with Isabel. The camera switches to under the table, where we see Tess's legs crossed. Suddenly her left leg, which is the one resting on the floor, begins to tremble. Tess, surprised, spreads her legs, but the left continues to tremble. She grabs her leg with both hands, trying to stop the movements, but nothing happens. There is an expression of intense terror on his face. Just as quickly as it started, the shaking ends, and her leg falls heavily. Tess looks around, but there is no one nearby who could have seen her. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - The wedding. _

_ Isabel is standing in front of the food table spread in buffet style. In her hands she has an empty plate as she contemplates what is going to be served. We hear a cell phone ring. Isabel leaves the plate on the table, opens her bag and takes out her silver cell phone. She opens it and brings it to her ear. _

ISABEL: Hello.

_ We hear the voice on the other end of the line, however the camera remains on Isabel. _

BENJAMIN  _ (marking each syllable) _ : I-sa-bel! How are you?

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : Hinchcliff, I was wondering if you were going to call. 

BENJAMIN: Enjoying the wedding?

_ Isabel looks behind her, at the guests. _

ISABEL: Not bad. Where are you? You were gone before I left for Roswell.

_ We switch to Benjamin. We are in a very spacious, old-style room with wooden floor, walls, and furniture. In it there is a double bed with the sheets torn, a desk in front of it, where there is a laptop on, a book shelf that covers the entire wall and two balconies with the doors and blinds open. The balcony behind the desk faces a street; on the other side we see the terrace of two old buildings, full of plants and flowers. On the other balcony, which is on the adjacent wall, we see a huge park; in it we can see a lake, trees and flowers and a large and old building. Benjamin is standing in front of this landscape, dressed in pajamas. _

BENJAMIN: My father asked me to help him with some family business, so I had to fly to London at the last minute.

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : You’re in London?

BENJAMIN _ (steps out onto the balcony and breathes in the hot air) _ : Yes, I am watching Kengsinton Palace at this very moment.

ISABEL  _ (excited) _ : Oh, I would die to go there!

_ We switch to Isabel at the wedding. _

BENJAMIN: I promise that someday I will bring you.  _ (Isabel smiles)  _ Listen, my father wants to invite you to dinner when you return to San Francisco, do you feel like it?

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : Hmm, okay, sure.

BENJAMIN: Great, you're sure to love our eight bath mansion. Oh, and by the way, what are you wearing?

_ Isabel laughs out loud. _

ISABEL: I'll just tell you that it fits my body in all the right places ... I'll use it for that dinner.

BENJAMIN: I like the sound of that.

_ We change to Benjamin in London. _

_ He leaves the balcony, walks to the desk and sits down. _

BENJAMIN: I have to leave you now, Isabel, but I promise to call you at night.

ISABEL: I’ll wait.

BENJAMIN: Until then.

_ Benjamin leaves the cell phone on the table and looks at the computer. He sighs and prepares to write when the door to the room opens and a little girl, about 3 or 4 years old, comes in rubbing her eyes. The girl has blonde, almost gold, shoulder-length hair. Benjamin leaves the desk and waits for the girl to reach him. _

BENJAMIN: Good morning, beautiful.

_ He lifts her up and sits her on his legs. The girl, still asleep, rests her head on Benjamin's shoulder. _

GIRL: Will you take me to the zoo today?

BENJAMIN: As soon as Dad finishes answering some emails.

GIRL  _ (yawning) _ : Okay.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Wedding. Bathroom. _

_ Tess is standing in front of one of the two oval mirrors in the bathroom. Behind her are two cubicles, one with the door closed and the other with the door half open. Tess leaves her bag on the marble and walks over to the mirror. She raises her hand and passes it in front of her lips; previously colorless, now painted pale pink. She looks at herself and runs her hand over her lips again, which are now crimson red. The cubicle door opens and Maria walks out to find Tess using her powers. _

MARIA: That is so cool.  _ (Looks at Tess's lips) _ I think pink looks better on you.  _ (She opens her bag and takes out a mascara) _ I would love to have that power.

_ Tess smirks a little and changes her lip color back to pale pink. _

TESS: Why are you doing this?

MARIA  _ (touching up her makeup) _ : Doing what?

TESS: Being nice to me. You don't have to pretend, Maria, I know you don't like me.

_ Maria leaves the mascara on the counter and turns to look at Tess. _

MARIA: I'm not pretending.

TESS: Then what changed? You weren’t like this before.

MARIA  _ (sighs resignedly) _ : I know I should be on Liz's side and hate you, but that doesn't get me anywhere. In a sense I understand the things you do and why you do them. You were raised believing many different things and then you found a world that was completely different. You are on a planet that you don't feel like home...  _ (pauses) _ and I know how difficult it is for the person you love to reject you. So I don't hate you. Plus, you're part of Michael's family in some way, and he's my family now.  _ (Pauses) _ So I guess that makes you family too.

_ Tess is amazed at everything Maria just said. She leans her back against the marble of the bathroom counter and stares at the floor. _

TESS: I seriously didn't expect that.

_ Maria smiles. _

MARIA: You’re not a bad person, Tess.

_ Tess and Maria look at each other for a few seconds. Then Tess looks at Maria's ring on her left hand. _

TESS: Congratulations.

_ Maria nods with a smile, puts the mascara back in her bag and they both leave the bathroom. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Alex's House. _

_ Isabel is outside Alex's house, next to his bedroom window. The light in the room is off, however, she taps three times on the window. She waits for a few seconds until the window opens and Alex, dressed in an old gray shirt and all disheveled, looks out. _

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : Isabel! What are you doing here?  _ (Steps aside) _ Come in.

_ Isabel enters the room. Alex walks away and turns on a small light on the nightstand, then sits down next to Isabel. _

ALEX  _ (looks at Isabel, who is still wearing her wedding dress) _ : You look beautiful! I can't believe I missed that wedding.

ISABEL: I missed you there, Alex.

_ He reaches out and hugs her tight. _

ALEX: Me, too.

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ Pink, "Who knew". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SKEp-H0Eqs)

ISABEL  _ (separating) _ : How was your interview at Brown?

ALEX: It was wonderful. I still can't believe they are considering me; but I would still have to wait and see how the Dean felt about me.

ISABEL  _ (strokes his arm) _ : I'm sure you will get accepted.

ALEX  _ (smiles) _ : How is everything in San Francisco?

_ She looks around the room and sighs, ignoring the question. _

ALEX: You could come with me to Brown.

ISABEL  _ (laughs) _ : Yeah, sure... I’m sure Sam would love that.

ALEX  _ (laughing):  _ You’re right. She still won’t forgive for the last time I disappeared with the group to solve some alien issue.

ISABEL: And I don't blame her, if I were her I wouldn't forgive you either. It's pretty suspicious  _ (smiles at him). _

ALEX: You didn't finish telling me about that boy, Benjamin.

_ Isabel looks at the room again, thinking. _

ISABEL: I need to ask you something, Alex.  _ (Alex nods) _ Why didn’t we work out?

ALEX  _ (puzzled) _ : What do you mean?

ISABEL: We had everything to be the perfect couple; We were best friends, we were both attracted to each other, you knew about my secret.  _ (she looks at Alex; Isabel's eyes are filled with tears) _ Why couldn't we make it work?

_ Alex stares at her. _

ALEX: You rejected me, Iz.  _ (Isabel looks down, in disappointment) _ I was willing to have a relationship with you, I was willing to love you but you did not leave me back.

_ Isabel puts her hands to her face, trying to cover her tears. Alex takes her by the shoulders and hugs her. She hides her face on his shoulder. _

ALEX: I'm not angry or anything like that. I just wanted things to be different for us, but this is where we are and I have accepted that. I will never stop loving you even if we are not together; I want you in my life because you make me happy… even if just as friends.

ISABEL: You make me happy too.

ALEX  _ (kisses Isabel's forehead ) _ : I know that someday you will find what you are looking for.

ISABEL  _ (between sobs) _ : It hurts me so much that I can’t feel the same way about you.

ALEX: You will feel that way someday, for someone else.  _ (He smiles and taps her on the shoulder) _ Maybe this Benjamin fella?

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : I hate weddings.

_ Alex stands up and tries to comb her hair a little. _

ALEX: Come on, I have some new movies that we can watch together.

_ Isabel takes Alex's hand and gets up to her desk. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Henry's House. _

_ We are in the living room. Henry is sitting in a brown chair in front of the television, wearing a sweatshirt and checkered boxers. In his right hand he holds the remote control and zaps through various channels, bored. The door to the kitchen is open and the light is on. We hear noises of various things colliding and then Athens’ voice. _

ATHENS  _ (screaming) _ : Where's the milk?

HENRY  _ (annoyed) _ : We’re out.

_ Athens comes out of the kitchen with an empty glass in her hand and walks over to him. She stands between Henry and the television. _

ATHENS: What do you mean we’re out of milk? And what do you expect me to do about dinner?

HENRY  _ (he moves to watch the TV) _ : I don't know, cook something that doesn't require milk.

ATHENS: I am so tired of this. I'm the only one who does anything in this house!

HENRY  _ (looks at her) :  _ Help me remember, because it looks I forgot… how long were you supposed to be here?  _ (Athens does not answer. He takes some bills out of his underwear pocket) _ Here.  _ (Throws them at her) _ Go buy some milk.

_ Athens looks at him angrily but says nothing. She snakes the glass on the TV and walks away to the entrance hall. She removes a black bag from the coat rack, takes the keys from the table, and walks out the door. Henry changes the channel twice more and finally gives up, turning off the TV. He gets up from the chair and walks towards the stairs. He quickly climbs it and reaches the first floor, where there are four doors in a small hallway. He walks towards the last one, which is closed, but he stops half way. He turns and looks the opposite way, to the half-open door; in that room the light is off and we can’t see anything inside. He waits for two seconds, shakes his head and turns around, ready to open the door in front of him. He stops again and turns quickly; through the opposite door we see a powerful white light, which glows with full intensity. Henry looks at it in surprise and walks slowly towards the light. He opens the door and the light blinds him; he covers his eyes and enters the room. The light fades and Henry looks for the switch on the wall. When the main lamp turns on we see we’re in a small room, with purple wallpaper, with a single bed, a closed chest, and a desk. Henry walks to the bed, where there is an open suitcase, with all the clothes scattered among it. The powerful light comes back on from inside the suitcase and Henry covers his eyes again, until it stops glowing. He removes a black T-shirt out of the suitcase and underneath it he finds a kind of transparent stone. He takes it with his right hand and brings it closer to his face, examining it in amazement. Suddenly we hear the sound of the door, which closes with a bang, and Henry drops the stone out of fright, which falls to the floor. _

PARIS: You shouldn't be here.

_ Henry turns and looks at Athens's sister standing by the door, her arms hanging down at the side of her body, watching him. _

HENRY: Paris ... You scared me.  _ (Bends down and picks up the stone from the floor) _ What is this?

PARIS: I can't tell you, otherwise I would have to kill you.

_ Henry laughs, but stops when he sees that Paris is serious. She walks slowly towards him and removes the stone from his hand. _

PARIS: I'm so sorry, Henry.

HENRY  _ (confused) _ : What are you talking about?

_ Paris looks at his suitcase and Henry follows her gaze. We see the book of destiny next to some test tubes, filled with light blue liquids as well as the black communicator that we had already seen in previous episodes. _

HENRY: What is all this?  _ (Stares at her) _ You are not Paris.

PARIS  _ (nods) _ : That's right.  _ (Closes the suitcase) _ And you've already seen too much.

_ The camera cuts to a wide shot of Henry's house. The neighborhood is quiet, only one person walks down the street walking a black Labrador dog. Suddenly, a white light appears in one of the windows on the first floor of the house and we hear a terrifying scream. The man in the street looks scared towards the window and the dog runs away. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Crashdown. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ New Order, “Temptation” _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4ELWT1yVHNK5Bo6MOpI4oR?si=nYvluLRpTTGg3c3oY8vt6A)

_ We open with the Crashdown door. Inside the lights are on but there are no customers left. Michael, Max, Maria, Liz and Kyle arrive, still in wedding clothes, laughing. Max opens the door and waits for everyone to enter; Liz is the last to come inside. She stands by the door for two seconds and smiles at him. He smiles back, a little blushed, and finally they both enter. Max heads to the booth in the back, where Michael and Kyle are sitting face to face. Liz watches him walk away and sits down with Maria, who is sitting on a stool at the bar. _

MARIA: I still can't believe my mother is married.

LIZ _(rests her head on her hands)_ : You're going to get married too, Maria. _(Takes her friend by the shoulders)_ You're going to get married! _(Maria breaks loose, her face turning red)_ _That's_ what I really can't believe.

MARIA  _ (confused) _ : Why?

LIZ: No offence, you know I love you, but ...  _ (pauses) _ It's just, incredible. Michael doesn’t seem like the guy who would like to get married.

MARIA: What do you mean?

LIZ: It’s nothing, forget about it.  _ (She turns around and looks at the boys, talking and laughing about something) _ I don't know.  _ (She looks at her friend again) _ Have you already thought about the date?  _ (Maria shakes her head) _ Where you’re going to live?

MARIA: Not really.

LIZ: How are you going to pay expenses? Are you going to live with Michael? Is he going to continue working as a cook? What about children?

_ Maria grabs Liz’s hands and forces her to look her in the eye. _

MARIA: Tell me the truth, Liz, where is this coming from?

LIZ  _ (releasing her hands from Maria’s) _ : Nowhere, Maria, it's just things you need to think about. You just can't get married hastily without discussing the future with your future husband.

MARIA: Why do you want to spoil my moment? You know, it doesn't always have to be all about you. Sometimes I can be the leading lady, also.

LIZ  _ (hurt) _ : Ouch, that’s harsh.

MARIA: Is what you always do! You turn everything around so that everything is always around you. It’s getting a little old hearing about you and Max being on and off again.  _ (She pauses and looks at her friend, who looks at her in surprise) _ The world does not revolve around you all the time, my friend.

_ Liz purses her lips and you can tell by her eyes that she wants to cry, but she restrains herself. _

MARIA: Please, just this time, let this be my moment.

_ Liz nods. _

LIZ: You’re right, I’m sorry.  _ (Her voice is a little broken) _ I think I must be a little jealous. I always believed that Max and I were destined to be together, and I dreamed of our wedding and our life together ...  _ (Sighs) _ I was always a little jealous that Michael didn't try his fate with Isabel, you know? But Max did, and-  _ (stops) _ I'm happy for you, I really am. I am delighted.  _ (Smiles) _ This is your moment! I shouldn't screw it up, sorry.

_ Maria hugs her tight. _

MARIA: You and I are bulletproof, my friend.

_ Liz laughs, wipes a tear, and hugs her friend. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Henry's House. _

_ Athens enters the house with a brown paper bag in her arms. She leaves the keys on a small table and hangs her bag back on the coat rack. _

ATHENS  _ (yells) _ : Henry, I'm back!

_ There is no answer and Athens is surprised. She walks into the living room, where the television is turned on white noise. She looks at the situation strangely, leaves the paper bag on the coffee table, takes the remote control from the sofa and turns the television off. _

ATHENS: Henry, are you home?

_ Still no answer. She walks to the stairs, climbs it, and stands in the hallway. On the upper floor there is no light on. Athens looks at the place with a worried face; there is definitely something wrong there. She looks for the light switch on the wall and presses it, turning on a small lamp on the hallway table. _

ATHENS: Is anyone home?

_ We see the door to Paris's room opening and she comes out, closing it quickly behind her. _

PARIS  _ (agitated) _ : Little sister! You're back.

_ Paris leans her arm against the door frame, blocking the way to the room. Athens approaches her. _

ATHENS: Where's Henry?

PARIS  _ (fixing her hair) _ : He went out.

ATHENS  _ (puzzled) _ : Out?

PARIS  _ (derogatory) _ : Yes, with that girl… what’s her name?

ATHENS: Liz?  _ (Paris nods)  _ Oh, I get it.  _ (She then notices that Paris's hair is now completely black) _ What have you done to your hair?

PARIS: Do you like it? I felt it was time for a change.

ATHENS: You look so different.  _ (She gets closer to her sister and looks her straight in the eye) _ Are you wearing contact lenses? Your eyes look gray...

PARIS  _ (pointing at the lamp) _ : It must be the light.  _ (Silently she rests her hand on the doorknob and we see a light appear. Athens doesn't notice anything) _ Do you feel like going out for dinner?

ATHENS: Isn't it a little late?

PARIS  _ (walks towards the stairs and looks at her sister) _ : Come on, I’ll buy you some burritos from that little place you like so much.  _ (Smiles at her) _

_ Athens looks at the door to her sister's room, shrugs , and follows her sister down the stairs. The camera stays on the first floor of the house. Beneath the bedroom door we see a flashing light go on and off once more. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Room. _

_ Isabel is sleeping in her old room. Things are still pretty much in the same place we saw them, however, some things are missing, like pictures and decorations she has taken to San Francisco. The lights are off and she's under the covers. On the nightstand, the alarm clock strikes 3:05 AM in red lights. Next to the clock is Isabel's silver cell phone, which begins to ring. Isabel gropes at the table, turns on the lamp, picks up the cell phone and answers. _

ISABEL  _ (asleep) _ : Hello.

BENJAMIN: I can't believe you're already sleeping.

_ Isabel sits on the bed, placing a pillow on her back. _

ISABEL: Ha ha, so funny, it's 3 in the morning here.

BENJAMIN: How was the wedding?

ISABEL: Beautiful, but I ate so much food, I’m going to kill myself in the gym after this weekend.

BENJAMIN: Nonsense! I’m sure you look incredibly beautiful.

_ Isabel blushes and the camera changes to Benjamin. We see him in his room in London, sitting by the desk, looking at his daughter, who’s sitting on the carpet floor playing with a doll. _

ISABEL: How was your day?

BENJAMIN: I am about to die of exhaustion. But I'll be back in San Francisco tomorrow and I'll be able to see you which will bring me back to life.

ISABEL ( _ jokingly) _ : Stop it, Hinchcliff.

BENJAMIN: What are you wearing now?

_ We switch to Isabel, who lies down again on the bed and covers herself with the sheet. _

ISABEL: What if I say I was not wearing anything?

BENJAMIN: Ohhh, Isabel, you 're going to kill me!

_ Isabel laughs. The scene ends and we switch to: _

_ Day - High School. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ok Go, "Here it goes again". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAU4qVUKPG8)

_ West Roswell High School. The students are arriving and entering the building, with their backpacks and bags over their shoulders, and all quite tan from the passing summer. We move into the hallways, where Liz walks slowly to her locker, dressed in a white short skirt, black sandals, and a T-shirt of the same color.  _

_ She stops in front of his locker, leaves the backpack on the ground and sighs. With a hair band that was on her left wrist, she lifts her hair and places it in a not very well groomed ponytail. Her friend, Maria, approaches her. _

MARIA: I can't believe we already have to go back to class.

LIZ  _ (sighs again) _ : Yeah...

_ Maria puts her hair behind her ears and lifts Liz's backpack off the ground. _

MARIA: Come on, we'll be late.

_ Liz stares at her and stands in place. _

MARIA: Is something wrong?

LIZ: I don't know.  _ (She takes her backpack) _ I just wish summer was longer, you know?

_ We switch to the inside of a classroom. The students are sitting in their places, with folders and notebooks open, ready to take down notes. Next to the window is Maria, playing with the pen, very little interested in what is happening in class. In the next row, one seat further back, we see Max, with his back resting on the seat, half his body down, staring at Liz, who is two seats ahead in the row on the right. _

TEACHER  _ (walking between the benches) _ : Gaius Julius Caesar was a member of one of the most honored families in Rome who said they were descendants of Aphrodite herself. During his stay in the East, Julius Caesar obtained the appointments of  _ mayor _ ,  _ pontifex maximus _ and  _ urban praetor _ . But today we will not only talk about Julius Caesar but about something else, about someone else.  _ (Walks over to her desk and leans on it) _ This week we will focus on who later became his wife, Cleopatra.  _ (Takes a sheet of paper from the desk and slips on her glasses) _ I want you to come together in groups according to this list for the next assignment.

_ The camera focuses on Maria, who opens her mouth in surprise and reproach. _

TEACHER: I know it is the first week of school, but this year will be decisive for all of you. Your future depends on it.  _ (Smiles) _

_ Liz rests her head on her hands with a sigh. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Classroom. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ok Go, “Here it goes again” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAU4qVUKPG8) _ (following up on previous scene) _

_ We are in a fairly old classroom, with continuous wooden benches arranged in the shape of an amphitheater. In one of the bottom rows we see Vera, with her head resting on the wood of the back bench, and her eyes closed. Inside the classroom there are not many students yet. We see Isabel arrive, walking slowly. She drops her bag and folder on the seat and sits next to Vera. _

ISABEL: Please tell me that the day is almost over.

_ Vera looks at Isabel, who leans her head against the desk. _

VERA: It's just 9in the morning.

ISABEL  _ (obfuscated) _ : This day is going to be awful. I spent over twelve hours driving back here.

VERA  _ (smiles) _ : Did you go to our bedroom before coming to class?

ISABEL  _ (looking up) _ : Yeah, why?

VERA  _ (surprised) _ : Did you see it?  _ (Isabel shakes her head) _ Benjamin Hinchcliff sent a dozen roses to your name. I didn't know your thing was so serious.

_ Isabel affectionately hits her on the arm and rests her head on the desk again, closing her eyes. _

ISABEL: It is not.  _ (Sighs) _ Uff, I just need to sleep ...

VERA: You're fooling anyone, Izzy. There is something growing between you two.

ISABEL: Nothing is growing, we’re just friends.

VERA  _ (clasps hands) _ : How did it go om Roswell? Did you see any of your ex boyfriends?

_ Isabel straightens up when she sees the teacher enter the classroom and stares at Vera. She shushes her. _

_ The teacher, dressed in dress pants and a shirt, leaves his briefcase on the desk. _

TEACHER: Welcome to  _ Criminal Procedure. _ Before starting this class I would like to clarify a couple of bureaucratic things.

_ Isabel opens her notebook, where she writes down the date on a new sheet. _

TEACHER: Attendance to classes is compulsory, the presentation of your papers is obligatory, participation in class is obligatory  _ (some students laugh) _ . It is obligatory for you to read your texts before each one of my classes.

VERA  _ (whispering) _ : It is obligatory to suffer in this class…

_ Isabel laughs next to her. The teacher walks to the blackboard and takes a chalk. He beggins writing on the blackboard. _

TEACHER: My name is George Steinfeld.  _ (Pauses) _ And Benjamin Hinchcliff will be my attending.

VERA  _ (to Isabel, smiling mischievously) _ :O-M-G!

ISABEL  _ (elbowing her) _ : Shut up.

_ Isabel looks ahead for a few seconds and finally smiles. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Liz enters her room, turns on the lights, leaves the backpack on the bed and opens it. She takes out a notebook, goes to her desk and sits down. She opens the notebook and takes a pen from the pencil case. She rests the pen on the sheet ready to write, but doesn’t write anything. She stares for a few seconds looking at the sheet, drops the pen and opens the drawer of the desk, from inside it she takes out an envelope with her name written on it. She opens the envelope and begins to read the sheet that was inside. We listen to her voiceover as she reads. _

LIZ (VO): It has filled us with joy to be able to accompany you this past summer and to expand your knowledge in Molecular Biology, and the doors of Harvard University will always be open to you for any of your future endeavors. However, we regret to inform you that we will not be able to accept you as a regular student the next semester due to the low grades on your leveling exam.

_ Liz drops the letter on the desk and crosses her arms, biting her lip to keep from crying. She takes the letter again and holds it in front of her eyes. She gets up from her chair and goes out onto the terrace, still holding the letter. She walks slowly to the railing, where she supports herself with both hands. Liz closes her eyes and breathes deeply, trying to calm down. With her hands she breaks the letter into smaller and smaller pieces. She raises both arms, holds her breath, and releases the papers, which fly in the air thanks to the light night breeze, floating away down the streets. Suddenly, Liz starts screaming in fury. She takes her hair in both hands and falls to the ground, heartbroken. She pulls her hair a few times, until she starts to calm down. She gets up finally and walks into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. She gropes without looking into her backpack and takes out a black cell phone. She dials some numbers and waits. We hear the ringtone and then Henry's voice on the other end of the line. _

HENRY: Henry Farris. Please, leave your message after the tone.

_ Liz throws the cell phone on the bed and looks at it. _

LIZ: Henry, where the hell are you?

_ The camera cuts to an open field, where there is a parked car with the engine and the lights on, and the trunk door open. We are slowly approaching the side of the car until we reach the back where we can hear banging noises. We see Paris’ head peeking out who pulls on a huge black consortium bag with all her strength. She pulls and the bag falls to the ground with a bang. Paris wipes her forehead. A cell phone begins to ring. The sound comes from inside the bag, and Paris smirks. Shetakes a deep breath and starts pulling the bag again, dragging it further and further away from the car. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ Afternoon - Henry's House. _

_ Liz walks slowly down the sidewalk toward Henry's house. She climbs the three steps leading up to the porch, tucks her bangs behind her ear and rings the bell. Two seconds pass and the door opens; we see Paris peek out. She looks pale, with slightly tousled hair, very noticeable dark circles under her eyes and a skinny and bony body. _

LIZ  _ (smiles) _ : Hi, is Henry home?

_ Paris fully opens the door and leans against the frame, closing her arms over her chest. Liz leans out a little to see into the living room; it is suddenly bare of any furniture, and everything seems to be packed into moving boxes. _

PARIS: Liz, right?

LIZ : I don’t think we were properly introduced.

_ Paris holds out her hand. _

PARIS: Henry has a picture of you on his nightstand. I don't even want to know what he does with it.

_ Paris smiles at her and Liz shakes her hand very carefully. _

LIZ: Is Henry here?

PARIS: He is out.

_ Paris doesn't say anything else and Liz looks at her strangely. _

LIZ: Where did he go?

PARIS: He went to Aspen with Athens. You know, skiing, vacation, those things. To try to rekindle the flame.

LIZ: That's weird, Henry didn't tell me he was leaving. And he hasn't been answering his cell phone for days.

PARIS  _ (falsely) _ : Oh, what a pity. Well, he went away with Athens, I don't think he would have told you if he was cheating on you with another woman, would he?. Do you wanna come in? Do you want a drink, Liz Parker?

_ Liz leans in again and looks at the empty living room. _

LIZ: No thanks, I'm fine. If Henry calls or shows up, would you tell him I'm looking for him?

PARIS: Sure.

LIZ: Thanks.

_ Liz watches her for a few seconds and turns around. Paris steps towards Liz and takes her arm. _

PARIS: Wait.

_ Liz stares into her eyes, scared. Suddenly she turns away from Paris screaming in pain and hides her arm. _

PARIS: What happened?

_ Liz looks at her in terror and then she looks at her arm where she has a burn in the shape of a handprint. _

PARIS  _ (trying to take her arm again) _ : You are hurt!

LIZ  _ (walking away) _ : I have to go.  _ (Paris takes her hand away from Liz's arm slowly) _ Don't worry, I have creams at home for these things, I'll be fine.

_ Paris leans back against the door frame and smiles. _

PARIS: I hope you have a good day.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Michael's apartment. _

_ The gang is in the living room. Michael and Maria are sitting together in the big chair, Alex is sitting in the small chair with his head resting on one hand, Max and Kyle are sitting on the high chairs, Liz is standing in the middle, walking between everyone, and finally, Tess is leaning on the big chair, near Maria. _

ALEX: So, she came back?

LIZ  _ (to Alex) _ : I think so, I'm almost sure. The woman in front of me was not Paris; she acted strange, she had this desire that I came inside the house ...  _ (points to her body) _ And her body! Her hair was all tangled, as if she hadn't bathed in days, she was pale, with dark circles under her eyes, and such bony arms.

MICHAEL: Are you sure she was the one who hurt you?

MAX: Of course it was her.  _ (She gets up and walks to Liz) _ It’s her hand that burned Liz’s arm.

_ Liz looks at her arm, where there is a hand-shaped burn. _

ALEX: I thought we had-  _ (corrects himself) _ that you guys had killed her.

MARIA  _ (to Michael) _ : Wasn't she dead?

_ Michael scratches his forehead, thinking. _

MAX: We were sure of it. We left the real Paris with her sister.

TESS: Maybe it's the man who tried to attack.

MARIA: Yes! Like what happened to Brody.

LIZ  _ (looking at Max) _ : That could be it; maybe she is possessed by another being and is trying to finish what she started.

_ Max walks over to his stool and sits down. Everyone is silent, waiting for him to say something. _

LIZ: We need to find Henry, I'm worried something happened to him.

_ Max looks up and stares at her. Tess watches the tension between Liz and Max, stands up and walks towards her. _

TESS: Give me,  _ (takes Liz's arm) _ let me fix it.

MICHAEL: I think we should be very careful. If Paris is being possessed, so can Henry.

KYLE: And her sister.

MAX: We are going to divide into groups.  _ (To Michael and Maria) _ I want you two to find out if Henry really is in Aspen.  _ (Looks at Kyle, Tess, and then Alex)  _ You three go to Granilith, we need to make sure they’re not there ... and pray they would never find it.

ALEX  _ (sighs) _ : I thought it was finally over.

MAX: Liz and I will check on Paris.

KYLE: Will we tell Isabel what’s going on?

_ Max thinks for a few seconds. _

MAX: It is better if we don’t tell her anything for the time being, we will call her when it is really necessary.

_ Alex, Kyle and Tess leave the apartment, leaving the door open for Liz and Max, who leave behind them. Michael hugs Maria and kisses her forehead. _

MICHAEL: I promise everything will be over soon.

_ Maria closes her eyes. The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Nightfall - Outside Henry's house. _

_ Max's jeep is parked near Henry's house, on the opposite sidewalk. Inside, Max is sitting in the driver's seat and Liz in the passenger seat. They both look attentively at Henry's house, where only one light is on on the top floor. _

MAX: I don't think he's home, it's been a while since there's been any movement.

_ From the jeep radio we start listening to:  _ [ _ Take That, "Back for good". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/24fQpRwKFkC3Fe8QtvvrNw?si=2ltZsl-WTKaRpoOJPgW4jA)

MAX: Wow, that is old!

_ Liz looks at the radio and listens for a few seconds. _

LIZ: We're not going to do that, right?

MAX: What thing?

LIZ: That thing you do when you want to talk about us.  _ (Looks at him) _ I don't know if I can do it again. Not right now.

MAX  _ (confused) _ : Talk about us?

LIZ: About being together.  _ (Pauses) _ I know that looking for Henry's whereabouts is not your idea of a Friday night and you wish he would disappear from my life. But this is no longer about you and me, Max. This has gone further; Henry's life is in danger. And if something happened to him-

MAX  _ (stopping her) _ : Nothing will happen to him.

LIZ  _ (continues) _ : If something happened to Henry, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself.

MAX: It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault.

_ Liz stares at him and bites her lip. _

MAX: You think it's my fault...

_ Liz remains silent. Max looks away at Henry's house. _

_ Suddenly the front door opens and Paris comes out of the house, all dressed in black and wearing a black hooded jacket. She walks to her car, gets on it and drives down the street. Max starts the jeep's engine. _

MAX: We better follow her.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Park. _

_ We are in a park, with people resting and walking by, enjoying the day. We see Isabel and Benjamin walking slowly along a path, she has a cappuccino in her hand. Both are dressed in light clothing due to the summer heat. _

ISABEL: I must have assumed that you were hiding something from me.

BENJAMIN  _ (smiles) _ : You're going to love having me as a teacher.

ISABEL: What? It’s going to be terrible!

BENJAMIN  _ (slaps her gently on the shoulder) _ : I'm not that bad. Also, you have nothing to worry about. The fact that I saw you in a bathing suit when you were 8 years old is not going to affect your grade at all.

_ Isabel pushes him away, laughing. _

ISABEL: You are evil.

BENJAMIN: My father said we’re having dinner with your parents this weekend.

ISABEL: Yes, they’re coming down to visit me. You know, inspecting every inch of campus to make sure there’s no danger.

BENJAMIN: Let's just hope they don't find out about the parties you like to attend.

ISABEL: I just had a boring life in Roswell, so I just want to get the most out of this experience.

BENJAMIN: Why was it boring?

_ Isabel looks at him for a few seconds. _

ISABEL  _ (evading the question) _ : I just noticed you have told me loads about your father and his work, but you have never mentioned your mother.

BENJAMIN  _ (looking away) _ : My parents divorced when I was very young. My mother married the gardener and stayed in our Florida home. My father married his secretary, Yvonne, 30 years younger, and went traveling around the world with the Prince of Wales doing charity.

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : Wow, sounds like a movie.

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : It's even better than a movie. My father was actually about to marry another woman and he left her at the altar for Yvonne.

_ Isabel looks at him surprised and with amusement on her face. _

BENJAMIN: Do you find stories like this in Roswell?

ISABEL: Oh, believe me, you can find any kind of thing in Roswell.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Michael's Department. _

_ Maria is sitting on the couch, looking at Michael who’s standing in the middle of the living room, talking on the phone. _

MICHAEL: Okay, bye.

_ Michael throws the phone on the floor in fury. _

MARIA: What happened?

_ He sits on the couch next to her and hides his face in his hands. _

MICHAEL: They don't know anything. Athens and Henry are nowhere to be seen.

MARIA: Do you really think Paris is possessed by someone else?

MICHAEL: I don't even know what to think.

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ Snow Patrol, “How to be dead” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnjTKNi0veg)

_ Maria lifts her legs up on the couch and hugs them around her knees. They are both silent for a few seconds, staring into space. _

MARIA: What are we going to do?

MICHAEL: According to Max, we have to wait, but I think we should go look for them, call Valenti, I don't know. We need to find them and save Paris.

MARIA: I'm not talking about that.

_ Michael looks at her confused. _

MARIA: My mother is not going to be oblivious; someday we will have to tell her about our engagement.

MICHAEL  _ (smiles) _ : I'm not afraid of your mother.

_ She looks at him and seems to be about to cry. _

MARIA: And after that? What will we do? Where will we live? Definitely not with my mother and Jim ... and Kyle. Will we live here? Where will I put my things? What will we do when we go to University? Will we even go to University?

_ Michael approaches her and takes her by the shoulders to try to calm her down. _

MARIA  _ (crying) _ : Do you really want to marry me? Or did you do this just so I would forgive you for all the time you were away?

_ Michael takes her by the face and forces her to look him in the eye. _

MARIA: Michael, what do you want from me?

MICHAEL  _ (laughs) _ : You don't have to do this, Maria, I'm not going to break. The decision I made was made thoroughly. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to be by your side always and adore you at all times, I want you to be the mother of my children.

MARIA: Children?  _ (Smiles) _ You really thought about that?

MICHAEL  _ (laughs) _ : All in due time.  _ (He kisses her on the lips) _ We will get out of this mess as we have always done. And when everything is back to normal you will have the wedding of your dreams.

_ Maria smiles at him, throws herself on top of him and begins to kiss him passionately. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ We see a car deviate from the route to the desert. Inside Alex is driving, Kyle is in the passenger seat and Tess is sitting in the back seat, looking through the window. Alex stops the car after a few seconds in front of the rock where the Granilith is hidden. The three get out of the vehicle and follow Tess, who walks slowly towards the entrance. She waves her hand in front of the stone, the mark appears and she rests her hand on it. The door opens. Tess enters first and Kyle and Alex follow her. Inside we see the four pods, broken. _

ALEX  _ (looking around) _ : Wow!

KYLE: This is incredible.

_ Tess points to one of the pods. _

TESS: That one was mine.

_ Alex and Kyle follow her finger. _

ALEX: Were you born there?

TESS: If you call that a birth...

KYLE: Is this the Granilith? The eggs where you hatched from?

_ Tess looks at him without believing that he just said that. _

TESS  _ (a little angry) _ : Come on. 

_ She shows them the way and they cross to the next room, where we see the Granilith completely turned off and with a cracked cone. The only light that illuminates the room comes from the pod room. Tess looks around without believing the scene, Kyle and Alex look at her worried. _

ALEX: Well, they are not here.

TESS  _ (unable to believe what she is seeing) _ : No, no, this is not right.

_ Tess falls to the ground sitting, her arms to her sides. Alex and Kyle immediately approach her. _

ALEX: Are you okay?

TESS: The Granilith.

ALEX: What happened to the Granilith?

_ Tess stares at Kyle. _

TESS: It is broken. Someone used it and ...  _ (looks at the crack in the cone) _ made sure no one else could use it again.

KYLE  _ (surprised) _ : What? Who used it?

_ Tess's legs begin to move frantically. Her eyes go white and the shaking starts to move up her body. Her arms start to jerk and her back falls to the floor. _

ALEX: Tess!

_ Tess's entire body is moving non-stop. Kyle grabs her by the legs, trying to stop the movement. Alex tries to get Tess to look at him but her eyes are completely out of orbit. _

ALEX: Tess! Tess, look at me!

KYLE: What the hell is going on?!

_ Both try to stop Tess's seizures. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hall. _

_ We are in one of the corridors of the dormitory building. We see Isabel and Benjamin talking at the beginning of the hall.  _

ISABEL: I don't think they'll let you past this point.

BENJAMIN: Won't you give me the pleasure of accompanying you to your room?

_ Isabel leans her back against the wall. _

ISABEL: Not tonight.

_ Benjamin slowly approaches Isabel, ready to kiss her. Isabel closes her eyes and opens her lips slightly, eager to kiss him back. When Benjamin is millimeters from her mouth, she dodges him laughing. _

ISABEL: I’m sorry. I don't know if this is-

BENJAMIN  _ (interrupting her) _ : Because I’m your teacher and you are my student?

ISABEL: No, it's not that. It's just that…  _ (she slowly unbuttons the first two buttons on Benjamin's shirt) _ I want this feeling to go on for a little longer. You know, the courtship, the awkward silences,  _ (she approaches his lips) _ that electricity when I know you are going to kiss me,  _ (she moves away) _ but then you don't.

BENJAMIN  _ (blushes) _ : Oh Isabel, you're really going to be the death of me.

_ Isabel walks away down the hall. _

ISABEL: Good night, Hinchcliff.

_ Benjamin stays for two seconds as he watches her walk away, then turns around and walks down the other end of the hall. Isabel stops, turns around, smiles upon seeing him and turns her way again. She walks to the end of the corridor and turns left. We are now in a fairly wide corridor with doors on either side. As Isabel walks, we hear echoes of footsteps, which stop when Isabel stops walking. Isabel walks two more steps and, realizing that the echo did not come from her steps, she turns around scared. The light bulb near her breaks causing the lamp to drop to the floor. _

ISABEL: Benjamin? Is that you?

_ We hear more steps approaching her. Isabel tries to decipher where they come from but the sound surrounds her in all directions. _

ISABEL: Who are you?

_ We hear the knock of something falling and then see a blinding light. Isabel screams in terror and covers her face with her left hand, while holding her right one in front of her body. The light disappears immediately and Isabel slowly opens her eyes. From the arm she is holding up, we see a strange and new power coming out; a kind of whitish wall that surrounds her. Isabel withdraws her hand in fright and the force field disappears. Isabel looks at her right hand in fright and then looks around her. The lamp is perfectly placed on its corresponding wall, with the bulb on. Isabel watches everything around her, looking for any sign but everything seems to be alright now. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunrise - Route. _

_ We are in Max's jeep who is quietly following Paris's car, a few meters ahead of it. Liz yawns and leans her head on the window glass. _

LIZ: This woman has been driving for hours.

MAX: Maybe she knows we're following her and she's testing us.

LIZ: Do you think she is driving non stop waiting for us to run out of gas so she can attack us?

MAX: It is a plausible theory.

_ Liz peers closely at the car. _

LIZ: Maybe she's just leaving town...

MAX: Look.

_ Paris' car has turned the right signal on. The car turns onto a dirt road with no road signs. Max slows down and stops a few meters away before turning and following her. _

MAX: I think we should be very careful, we are playing by her rules now.

_ He turns off the lights of the jeep and continues on the main route, until he turns onto the dirt road. _

_ Max rests his left hand on the darkened front glass of the jeep. Liz observes the landscape at her side; they are slowly entering a dense forest. _

LIZ: Where is she going?

MAX: Liz, you know you don't have to be afraid, you are with me.

LIZ  _ (jokingly) _ : You think you're so macho, right? ( _ Max laughs.) _ Sorry, for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have treated you like this; I'm pretty nervous about this whole thing. None of this is your fault. It was all a series of unfortunate events.

MAX  _ (chuckling) _ : Don't worry, I never blamed you for blaming me.

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ The Cranberries, "Zombie". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ejga4kJUts)

_ Liz laughs. Suddenly Paris's car stops next to a wasteland. Max carefully parks the car behind a big tree. Liz approaches Max so that she can observe from his window what Paris is doing and they both look at each other for a few seconds, before getting back to her. Paris gets out of the car and walks to the trunk; she opens it. She puts her hands inside and takes out a large black bag with something heavy inside, which she drags to the same place where she had left the bag the previous time. Shequickly gets back in her car and speeds off down the road. _

LIZ: Come on.

_ Liz opens the door of the jeep and gets out, taking Max by the arm and pushing him out of the car. They both run quickly towards the scene. They stop in front of a well full of leaves with several black bags tied at the ends. _

MAX: Did she really not know we were following her?

LIZ: Of course, she knew. _(She moves some leaves around and we see a stone that radiates light) She_ knew we were following her. _(She lifts the stone and reaches for Max)_ She wanted us to see what’s in here.

_ Max lifts one of the bags by the tip while Liz helps him. They forcefully pull it out of the well. Max looks intently at Liz. _

MAX: Do you want to take a look?

_ Liz shakes her head. Max squats down next to the bag and unties the knot. He opens the bag slowly and looks at what's inside. _

MAX  _ (breathes relieved) _ : It's not him. There are only clothes and papers here.

_ Liz squats down by the well and takes another bag by the end. Max squats down next to her and slowly they pull it out and prop the bag to its side. Liz sits on the floor taking a deep breath and opens the bag. _

MAX: Don't you want me to do it?

_ Liz frantically tries to open the knot in the bag, tears streaming down her face. Max, by his side, waits holding his breath. _

LIZ: Damn!

_ She grabs both sides of the bag and pulls with all her might to open it. It begins to break and we see a person's shoulder peek out. Liz drops the bag and covers her mouth with her hands, _

LIZ: No!

_ Max approaches and finishes breaking the bag. The camera slowly drifts away from the scene. _

LIZ  _ (screaming) _ : No!

_ Liz falls into Max's arms. _

_ We close with "To be continued". _


	9. I will crumble

_ We open with a black screen and the sound of sirens. The image becomes clear; We are in the woods where we last saw Max and Liz. The siren noise comes from two ambulances parked right next to them, a few feet from the well. Several police officers are closing the perimeter of the area with yellow tapes, while others take pictures and collect evidence. Max and Liz are standing between the two ambulances; She is staring at the horizon and he watches the paramedics remove Henry's body from the bag. Max rests his hand on Liz's shoulder. _

LIZ  _ (moves a step to the side, away from Max) _ : Don't.

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): Hours.

_ Max slowly withdraws his hand and places it in his jean pocket.  _

LIZ (VO): Minutes.

_ A police officer approaches them with some papers in hand. _

POLICE: Maxwell Evans and Elizabeth Parker, right?

_ Max nods and Liz turns around. She watches Henry's body for a few seconds on the ground and quickly looks away from the policeman. _

LIZ (VO): Seconds.

POLICE: We need to ask you a few questions.

LIZ: I ...  _ (watching as the paramedics put Henry on a stretcher) _ I ...

POLICE: An officer will accompany you to the station.

_ The police officer walks over to another officer and gives him directions. Liz steps away from Max, watching the scene. _

LIZ (VO): It's all we have.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Isabel's Room. _

_ Isabel is sitting on her bed, examining her hand closely. The lights in the room are off and the only lighting comes from the street through the blinds. We see her still dressed in the same clothes as in the previous episode. She stands up slowly and stretches out her hand in front of her body, closing her eyes. We see how a semi-transparent field is formed around Isabel and she opens her eyes, exalted. She closes her hand and the field disappears. Isabel opens her hand again and the field is there in front of her again. We hear the sound of some keys on the door and Isabel closes her hand quickly and sits down on her bed. The door opens, Vera enters and turns on the main light in the room. Isabel closes her eyes avoiding the light. _

VERA  _ (surprised) _ : What are you doing?

ISABEL: Nothing.

VERA  _ (incredulous) _ : Were you sitting in the dark?

_ Vera leaves her purse on her bed and sits on it, taking off her boots. _

ISABEL: I was just thinking.

_ Vera looks at her closely. _

VERA: Are you feeling alright? You look awful.

ISABEL  _ (she lies down on the bed) _ : Yeah.  _ (Arranges the pillow under her head and turns her body, turning her back to Vera.)  _ I just need some sleep.

_ Vera stares at her, concerned. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Dawn - Michael's Department. _

_ Maria is lying on the couch with her eyes half open, watching the phone. Michael is walking from one side to the other of the room, clearly impatient, scratching his hair. We hear someone knock on the door and Maria slowly stands up while Michael runs to open the door. Alex and Kyle enter the apartment carrying Tess in their arms. _

MICHAEL: What happened?

_ Maria runs to them and among the three boys they put Tess to bed, who seems unconscious. _

KYLE  _ (exalted) _ : She started to shake and fell to the floor. Suddenly she closed her eyes and we couldn't wake her up.

ALEX: We tried everything but nothing worked.

_ Maria stands next to Tess, scared, and looks at Michael. _

MARIA: Can you do something?

_ Michael watches the scene in dismay. _

MICHAEL: I don't have that power.

MARIA: Are we going to leave her like that?

MICHAEL: We should call Max, I don't know what to do.

KYLE  _ (to Michael) _ : Is she going to die?

_ Everyone is silent for a moment. _

MARIA  _ (walks over to Kyle and takes his hand) _ : Of course she is not going to die.  _ (Looks at Tess) _ Let's call Max; he will know what to do.

_ The three look at Michael, who is scared watching Tess. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Sheriff's office - Interior. _

_ The curtains are closed and the lights are on. We see Liz sitting in a chair in front of the Sheriff's desk, her hands resting on the table and her gaze on the opposite wall. Max is standing next to her, watching her. Suddenly the office door opens and Jim enters, adjusting his shirt. Max approaches him and Liz continues to stare blankly at the wall. _

JIM  _ (concerned) _ : Max ...  _ (looks away from Liz) _ I can't believe this is happening.

MAX: I am so sorry you had to cancel your honeymoon for this.

_ Jim walks over to his chair and sits down. _

JIM: Don't worry, these things come first.  _ (Pauses) _ I’m very sorry, Liz...

_ Max looks at Liz, waiting for her to respond. The room is silent. Suddenly Liz presses her hands against the desk and starts crying. _

LIZ: This has gone too far.

_ Jim stretches his hand across the desk and takes Liz's. Max walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. _

LIZ  _ (without looking at either of them) _ : I want her dead.

JIM: Liz, you need to calm down.

LIZ: I can't calm down, Sheriff.  _ (Stares into his eyes, furious) _ I want that bitch dead.   
MAX: Liz, is not so easy, Paris is not really to blame.

_ Liz takes her hands off the desk and brings them to her face, crying louder and louder. _

JIM  _ (to Max) _ : This is going to be difficult. There is no clue that leads us directly to Paris, unless you confess that you saw her drop the bag.  _ (Looks at Liz) _ And there are many reasons why you can’t divulge what you were doing there.

LIZ: How long had he been dead?

MAX: Liz, don't do this to yourself.

LIZ  _ (enraged) _ : How long had he been dead?

_ Jim sighs. _

JIM: Two days.

LIZ: Oh God!  _ (She starts crying again)  _ This can’t be happening!

JIM  _ (to Max) _ : I think it would be better if you both went home. I promise to keep you up to date on everything.

_ Max squats down next to Liz and takes her hand. _

MAX: Come on, Liz, you need to rest.

_ Liz drops onto Max's shoulder and hugs him tightly. He lifts her out of the chair slowly. Jim gets up from his chair and walks to the door, opening it. Jim gives Liz a tight squeeze on her should when she walks through the door. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Park. _

_ We are in one of Berkeley's internal parks. On one side we see an old church, and on the other a large park with a lake. The night is calm and the sky is clear and starry. Several students walk by and laugh. We see Isabel, Benjamin, Vera and one other young man, walking slowly. The young man and Vera each carry a beer in their hands. _

VERA  _ (laughing) _ : I can't believe it!

BENJAMIN: I can assure you that that never happened to me.

YOUNG  _ MAN (jokingly) _ : Sure, sure, everyone laugh at me!

ISABEL  _ (coldly) _ : I am not laughing at you.

_ Vera takes a sip of her beer and approaches Isabel. She takes her arm and pulls her to her side, quickly. _

VERA: Is-a-bel  _ (stressing each syllable) _ , you need to change that expression on your face.

_ Isabel sighs and runs her hands through her hair, brushing it off her face. _

VERA: What is happening to you?

ISABEL: Nothing.

VERA: You can say that eighty thousand times more and I will still not believe you. Izzy, you have a beautiful man drooling over you,  _ (both look at Benjamin and the young man, sitting on a bench) _ and all you do is push him away. If you don't want to be with Ben, at least tell me so Nate and I can go on a normal date.

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : This was a date?

_ Vera puts her hands on her waist, defiant, but laughs. _

VERA: A double date.

ISABEL: I had no idea.  _ (Looks at Benjamin for a few seconds) _ I’m so sorry, Vera, I promise that from now on I will behave.

VERA: All right.  _ (She takes by the arm and they walk towards the boys) _ But once we get back to our dorm I demand for you to tell me what’s going on.

_ Isabel looks away at the lake and closes and opens her right hand. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Early morning - Liz's room. _

_ Liz is sleeping on her bed; She is still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and her hair is somewhat tousled. She is holding a cushion tightly under your head. Next to him, sitting on the floor, is Max, looking at the opposite wall. Liz opens her eyes slowly and looks at him. _

LIZ  _ (in a broken voice) _ : You should get some sleep.

_ Max smiles at her. _

MAX: I'm fine.

LIZ: Would you lie down next to me?

_ Max looks at her in surprise and doesn't answer. _

LIZ: Please?

_ Max nods and stands up. Liz moves to the other end of the bed so Max can lie down on it. He slowly leans back on the bed. She closes her eyes and takes him by the hand. _

LIZ: Max, do you believe in Heaven?  _ (Pauses) _ Because if I think with the scientific side of my brain I know it is impossible, but,  _ (sighs) _ sometimes I want to believe. Sometimes I need to believe.

_ Max strokes her hand gently. _

MAX: I know Henry is in a better place.

_ Liz looks him in the eye. _

LIZ: You sure?

_ Max watches her for a few seconds and then pulls her close to his chest, hugging her. _

MAX: I also need to believe.

_ Liz rests her head on Max's chest and closes her eyes. She breathes slowly trying to control herself. _

LIZ: Did you love Tess?

MAX  _ (surprised) _ : What?

_ Liz hugs Max tighter. _

LIZ: Henry told me he loved once, and I was not able to answer back. Because I didn't feel the same. He said he loved me and I ... I just didn't say anything. I couldn't, because I was in love with you. I think I still am.

MAX: Liz-

LIZ  _ (interrupting him) _ : No, Max, I need to talk about this.

MAX  _ (stroking her hair) _ : You're tired, you should get some rest.

_ Liz raises her head and looks him straight in the eye. _

LIZ: Did you ever tell Tess that you loved her?  _ (Max shakes his head) _ Did you love her?

MAX: Not in this life.

_ Liz bites her lip and looks at him for a few more seconds, then leans back against him. _

LIZ: I didn't love Henry, either, and that's so unfair.  _ (Starts to cry)  _ He loved me, and I ...  _ (hides her face) _ .

_ Max leans back so that he is in front of her and takes her by the head, gently brushing the hair from her face. _

MAX: I’ll stay with you for as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere.

_ She kisses the palm of his hand and closes her eyes. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Early morning - Michael's apartment. _

_ We are in the living room. Tess is still lying on Michael's chair, covered with a blanket, sleeping. Beside her is Maria, sitting on the floor over some cushions reading a book. Alex is sleeping sitting in a small chair opposite Tess, and Kyle is lying on a sleeping bag on the floor. Tess moves slowly and opens her eyes. _

TESS: What ...?

_ Maria leaves the book on the floor. _

MARIA  _ (whispering) _ : How do you feel?

_ Tess tries to move but struggles, and puts her left hand to the back of her head, in pain. _

MARIA: You must have hit your head when you fell.

TESS  _ (scared) _ : What?  _ (Looks at Kyle and Alex, both still asleep) _ How are they? What happened to Henry? Did they find him?

_ Maria slowly nods. _

MARIA: He is dead.

_ Tess closes her eyes for a few seconds. She looks at her right arm, where there is a large bruise. _

TESS: What happened to me?

MARIA: Alex and Kyle said you had a kind of ... attack. You started to shake and shake and fell to the floor. That’s where you probably got the bruises.

TESS: It can't be ...

_ Maria reaches out and gently takes her by the arms. _

MARIA: Come on, I think a nice bath will be good for you.

TESS: Did Kyle and Alex say anything else?

_ Maria looks at her for a few seconds. _

MARIA: When you reached the Granilith ...  _ (stops). _

TESS  _ (scared) _ : Yes?

MARIA: The Granilith no longer works... someone has used it.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Isabel's dorm room. _

_ She is sitting on the bed, with her pajamas still on and her hands raised in front of her face. Suddenly a white light comes out of them and hits the opposite wall, leaving no marks at all. Isabel closes her hands quickly, in terror, and hides them under her legs. We hear someone knock on the door. She gets up, straightens her hair into a ponytail and opens the door. On the other side is Benjamin, with two coffees to go in hand. _

BENJAMIN  _ (smiling) _ : Good morning, I brought you a cappuccino  _ (holds one of the glasses up to Isabel). _

_ Isabel leaves the door open and steps aside so that he can enter the room. _

ISABEL: You've been everywhere lately.

BENJAMIN  _ (closing the door) _ : Was that sarcasm?

_ She leans her back against the wall next to the door and puts her arms to her chest. _

ISABEL: Sorry, that was very rude. I'm not feeling well today.

_ Benjamin sits on Vera’s bed, which is on the other side of the room, and looks around: clothes, books and papers are scattered everywhere. _

BENJAMIN: You don't look good either.

ISABEL _(snorts)_ : Someone I knew from Roswell died yesterday. _(She speaks fast)_ He was my brother's ex-girlfriend’s new boyfriend, and it was not that I talked much with him, but I liked him, and I think that no one deserves to die in the way he died. And I can’t stop thinking about Liz and how she's doing. And-

BENJAMIN  _ (interrupting her) _ : Stop.  _ (He gets up from bed and walks to Isabel) _ Do you want to go to breakfast and slowly tell me all about how you're feeling?

_ Isabel looks up and stares at him for a few seconds. She runs her hands over her face and drops them to the side. _

ISABEL: Why are you so good to me?

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : Would you rather I treat you poorly?

ISABEL: I'm not used to this.  _ (Raises her hands to interrupt him when he is about to respond to her comment) _ You can't go out with me because I can't promise you that we will have a normal relationship. There are things in my life that I can't talk about, things where I can't include you. And I know that at first this won't bother you, but in time you will want to know more about my life, and I can’t let you into it.

_ Benjamin is silent, thinking. _

ISABEL: Now I scared you.  _ (She closes her eyes, frustrated) _

BENJAMIN: What do you want me to do, Isabel?  _ (He approaches her, seriously) _ Seriously, what do you want me to do? One minute you are here with me and then you seem to take off to a totally different galaxy. Do you think you are the only one with secrets? I am also afraid to open up, I also have things that I haven’t told you about yet, but because we’re still new.

_ He gets a little closer to Isabel. She rests her forehead on his chest and looks at the floor. He strokes her left arm gently. _

BENJAMIN: If you want to run away from me, I’ll understand  _ (She smiles). _ But I would very much like for you to stay.

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ : I want you to stay, too.

BENJAMIN  _ (also whispers _ ): I want to try  _ us. _

ISABEL  _ (smiles) _ : I want that, too.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Day - Liz's room. _

_ Liz, still in the same clothes from the night before, is sitting in the middle of her bed, which has not been scrapped. She stares through the window that opens onto the terrace, where there is a small bird eating bird seed from a plate. Suddenly the door opens and Maria enters. Liz doesn't flinch and continues lost in her world, watching the bird eat. _

MARIA  _ (in Spanish) _ :  _ Amiga! _

_ Maria runs to the bed and sits down next to her, hugging her. Liz responds to the hug. _

MARIA  _ (notices her dirty clothes _ ): What are you still doing in those? You need to bathe and change.

_ Liz stares into her eyes, her own eyes bright with tears, and then looks back out the window; the bird is gone. _

LIZ  _ (tired) _ : Hi, Maria.

MARIA: Come on.

LIZ  _ (looks at her) _ : Have you ever thought about leaving Roswell?

_ Maria begins to take her friend's dirty clothes off. _

MARIA: A million times. Why?

LIZ: I want to leave the country.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What?

LIZ: I want to go to the beach.

MARIA: I say this with the risk of sounding like a nerd, but ... we just started classes, we can’t just go on holidays.

_ Liz stares into her eyes. _

LIZ: I'm serious. I am going to go ...

_ Maria gets up from bed and walks to the bathroom door. She opens it. _

MARIA: I'm forcing you to take a bath, you stink.

_ Liz reluctantly gets up from bed and walks over to Maria. She takes off her shirt and throws it on the floor. _

LIZ: I was thinking of going to Puerto Rico... or Barbados.

_ Maria sits on the edge of the bathtub and puts the cap on. _

MARIA: Before you continue to rave about spending all your money on a trip to the Caribbean, there is a favor I need to ask of you.

_ Liz takes off her last few clothes quietly. Maria opens the faucets of the bathtub and regulates the water. _

MARIA: You know I wouldn't ask you for this if it wasn’t really important, specially at a time like this. But it's for Michael and the whole group.

_ Liz nods and tests the water temperature with one foot. _

MARIA: And you know that if we could, we would go to someone else. But we cannot trust anyone other than our group.

LIZ: Maria, can you just tell me what this is about?

_ Maria takes a deep breath. _

MARIA: Tess had an attack, we don't know what is happening to her and you are the closest thing we have to a scientist.

LIZ: What happened to her?

MARIA: I don't know ... A kind of epileptic seizure or something like that.

_ Liz steps into the bathtub. She thinks for a few seconds. _

LIZ: Don't worry, I will help.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ It is very early in the morning, there are not many people in the place. Maria is reclining on the counter facing the kitchen, talking to Michael. _

MICHAEL: So she said she would help?

MARIA  _ (annoyed) _ : Yes, Michael, you asked four times already.

MICHAEL: I just wanted to make sure.

MARIA: I get it, because Tess is part of your family. But ...  _ (pauses) _ remember we’re only doing it for you.

MICHAEL: Maybe she is dying. Maybe this is how we go.

MARIA: What ?!  _ (Hits him on the arm) _ Don't say that! You’re going to scare me.

MICHAEL  _ (serious) _ : But what if it's true? Perhaps these are signs of what is going to happen to all of us, eventually.

MARIA: Tess is not dying, and neither are you. End of discussion.

_ Michael runs the rag across the counter, staring into space, thinking. _

MARIA: Do you know that Liz wants to go on a trip to the Caribbean?

MICHAEL  _ (unconcerned) _ : So?

MARIA  _ (turns and looks at the cafe, where only an old couple is having breakfast) _ : I don't want her to spend all her money on a "vacation". She just feels bad about Henry, and my job as her best friend is to help her make good decisions. 

MICHAEL: What's wrong with traveling around the world? None of us has ever even left the country yet. And if you are her best friend, maybe the best thing you can do is go with her?

MARIA: You think I should go, too?

MICHAEL: Maybe we should all go ...

_ Maria looks at him sideways, surprised. _

MARIA: I thought you hated the beach.

MICHAEL: I do. But I heard you can get married in Puerto Rico as a minor.

_ Maria turns around surprised. _

MARIA: Are you serious?

_ Michael shrugs and grins. _

MARIA: Really, Michael?

_ Michael looks at her beaming smile. _

MICHAEL: Sure, why not?

_ Maria lunges at him kissing him passionately. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Henry's house. Exterior. _

_ Liz and Max are standing on the sidewalk in front of Henry's house. Both are dressed in mourning; Liz stares at the house as Max watches Liz, waiting. A car approaches on the street and parks near them. A young woman comes out of the car and helps an old woman out. They cross the street slowly, and knock on the door. _

LIZ: I can't do it.

MAX: I’ll be right by your side.

LIZ: I can't look at his family. I can’t bear to be looked at.

MAX: It wasn't your fault.

LIZ: But it doesn't feel like that.

_ Max takes Liz's hand and squeezes it gently. Liz takes a deep breath and decides to cross the street. _

PARIS: I don't think so.

_ Max and Liz turn around quickly, scared. Max stands in front of Liz and stretches out his hand right towards Paris, who walks slowly towards them. _

MAX: Don't get any closer.

PARIS: Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you.  _ (Looks at her own hands) _ In fact, I can't do anything to you. Apparently, I have lost my powers.  _ (She looks at them in defiance) _ And I was waiting for you guys to tell me why.

LIZ  _ (furiously) _ : If you lost your powers, what are you still doing in her body?

PARIS: I can't leave it until I find a new one. And, funny for me, I can't do that without my powers.

MAX  _ (still holding his hand in front of him) _ : What do you want from us?

PARIS: As I told you, I want you to explain why I don't have my powers. And if you are kind enough, I would like you to help me leave this body,  _ (she looks at it)  _ it’s wearing out.

LIZ  _ (coming out from behind Max and facing her) _ : Why did you kill him?

PARIS: I was trying to use him, but as you can see it didn't work. I am truly furious, very, very furious.

MAX: What if we don't help you?

PARIS: I wouldn't blame you if they didn't. But maybe you would if I told you I know what’s wrong with Tess. 

_ Max and Liz look at her in surprise. _

MAX: How can we be sure that you won't betray us?

LIZ  _ (furious) _ : Just kill her, Max! Don’t even think about it. She is the enemy!

_ Paris stretches her arms out in front of the boys, wrists stuck together. _

PARIS: I am giving myself to you. I'm alone and unarmed. I just want to get out of this body, get my powers back and I’ll leave you alone. I promise.

_ Liz and Max look at each other for a few seconds. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Maria is cleaning a table with a yellow cloth. The door opens suddenly and Alex enters, agitated. He quickly walks over to Maria and takes her by the arm. _

ALEX  _ (breathing hard) _ : Max called, we have to go.

MARIA  _ (scared) _ : What happened?

ALEX: I'll explain in a sec. Just find Michael, I'll wait for you outside.

_ He starts walking towards the door. _

MARIA: What happened? Is Liz okay?

_ Michael leaves the kitchen and quickly approaches Maria. _

MICHAEL: What happened?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Desert. _

_ The group is gathered in the same place we saw in “Crazy”, next to the ravine that overlooks the lake. Maria’s, Max's jeep and Alex's car are parked a few meters away from it. Inside Maria's car we see Paris, with her wrists tied, sitting in the back seat. She is with her head resting on the glass, watching the landscape. _

MICHAEL: I don't trust her.

_ Maria puts her arm around Michael's back and hugs him. _

MARIA: Me neither.

_ Liz looks away at Paris furiously. _

LIZ  _ (between three teeth) _ : She is definitely my favorite person but-.

TESS  _ (to Max) _ : What do you think we should do?

KYLE: I say we should work with this woman this time. Maybe she can give an idea of what is happening to Tess.

_ Tess looks down. _

ALEX: If what happened to Tess is related to what happened to this woman, perhaps you too may lose her powers.

_ Max looks at each one of them, thinking. _

LIZ  _ (lowers her arms, resigned) _ : I don't know.  _ (She walks over to a large stone and sits on it) _ I can't be objective about this.

TESS: I don't want to be selfish, but ... if she can help me we need to try it.

_ Kyle takes Tess’ hands to comfort her. _

KYLE  _ (to Max) _ : Do you think we should call Isabel?

MAX: No. She doesn’t need to know about this. Once everything has calmed down a bit we will tell her everything. My parents will become suspicious if she begins traveling back to Roswell every week.

ALEX: I don't think that’s fair to her.

MICHAEL: People, we need to focus. That woman is a murderer!

MAX: Yes, she is, but Tess is suffering and we have no idea what is happening to her. We cannot take any risks.

MARIA  _ (sighs) _ : We can give her a chance. It’s not like we have anything more to lose.

MICHAEL: We may lose one of us!

ALEX: And if we do nothing we will probably lose to Tess. Either way, we end up losing.

_ Everyone looks at Max. _

KYLE: What do you want to do?

_ Max looks at Paris, who is still in the car. _

MAX: We never let her out of our sight. We'll take turns watching her,  _ (stares at Michael) _ and get to the bottom of this.

_ Michael looks towards the ravine, obfuscated. Maria hugs him. Max walks over to Liz and sits down next to her, she rests her head on Max's shoulder. Alex's cell phone starts ringing and he walks away from the group. The camera stays with Alex. _

ALEX: Hi, Sam.

SAM  _ (on the other end of the line, angry) _ : You stood me up. We were supposed to meet for lunch and you stood me up.

ALEX  _ (sighs) _ : Sorry.

SAM: Is that all you have to say? Where are you?

_ Alex looks at his group of friends and remains silent. _

SAM: Hello, Alex? Where the hell are you?

ALEX: I…  _ (pauses, thinking)  _ Can’t say.

SAM: You have one of your meetings again, right?  _ (Alex doesn't answer. She says the next words totally furious) _ Just call me when you're done.

_ Sam hangs up the phone. Alex looks at his cell phone and turns it off. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to commercials: _

_ Night - Lobby. _

_ Isabel is standing in front of a large brown double door. It is located at the end of a hallway of an old building; Behind her we see the elevator and it is the only door there. She is dressed elegantly, in a black fitted dress just above her knees. The door opens and a butler invites her in. _

STEWARD: Welcome.

_ The man invites her to come in with a gesture of his hand. Isabel enters the apartment and looks around in utter surprise. She is now in an immense reception decorated in the best old French style. To her right is a marble staircase leading to the first floor and to her left a series of armchairs. The butler points to the armchairs for her to sit down. _

STEWARD: Do you require anything while you wait?

_ Isabel sits in the largest chair and shakes her head. The butler bows a little and leaves. Isabel sighs excitedly from all the furniture and decoration. Benjamin appears from a room behind the armchairs, with a book in hand. He approaches Isabel and kisses her cheek. _

BENJAMIN: You’re early.

_ Isabel quickly stands up and adjusts her dress. _

ISABEL  _ (blushing) _ : I can't believe this is your house.

_ Benjamin leaves the book on the coffee table in front of them. _

BENJAMIN: I told you you would love it.

ISABEL  _ (watching the stair) _ : It should be physically impossible for a building to hold such a stair.

_ Benjamin laughs and takes her hand. _

BENJAMIN: Come, I want to show you something before we go to dinner.

_ Isabel laces her fingers tightly with Benjamin and follows him. They both go up the gigantic staircase and, upon reaching the first floor, follow the hallway on the right. They walk by three doors and, before reaching the fourth, Benjamin stops and faces Isabel, breathing slowly. _

BENJAMIN: Promise me that you will not be scared.

_ Isabel laughs. _

ISABEL: I’ve seen plenty in my life ... I don't usually get scared easily.

BENJAMIN: I just  _ (pauses) _ , just tell me if it is too much.

ISABEL  _ (caressing his face) _ : We said that we would stay.

_ Benjamin smiles at her, but is still a little uncomfortable. He takes Isabel's hand again and they walk towards the fourth door, located to the left. They both walk through the doorway. The room inside is all painted pink and decorated in furniture of the same color. Girl's toys are scattered on the floor. In bed, playing with three dolls, and dressed in light gray pajamas, is the little girl we saw with Benjamin earlier. Sensing them enter the room she leaves her dolls on the bed and looks at them, smiling at his father. Benjamin approaches the bed and kneels to the side. He takes her little hand in his. _

BENJAMIN: Maggie, honey, I want you to meet someone.

_ He looks up at Isabel, who is standing, leaning against the door frame, looking surprised. She is a little scared and her eyes seem glassy. Benjamin smiles at her. _

BENJAMIN: This is Isabel.

_ The girl stretches her arms towards her father, who picks her up in his arms. Isabel raises her hand to her mouth; we can see she is scared but she controls herself not to run away. Benjamin approaches Isabel with his daughter in arms. The girl kisses Isabel's two cheeks. _

MAGGIE:  _ Bon nuit _ , Isabel.

_ Isabel smiles and closes her eyes. She runs a hand over her face, drying his tears. Benjamin kisses his daughter's forehead. _

BENJAMIN: How are you, love?

MAGGIE  _ (to her father) _ : She looks like one of my  _ Barbies _ .  _ (Looks at Isabel) _ Are you a  _ Barbie _ ?

_ Isabel laughs shyly and shakes her head. Benjamin leaves his daughter on the bed and arranges the sheets for her. _

BENJAMIN  _ (in French) _ :  _ C´est tard _ ,  _ cherie _ .  _ (He removes her dolls and leaves them in a basket at the foot of the bed). _

MAGGIE: I want to play a little more.

BENJAMIN  _ (still speaking in French) _ :  _ Demain _ , _ je promets. _

_ Benjamin brushes strands of hair from her face and kisses her forehead. Isabel walks up and stares, she can’t take her eyes off the small girl. Benjamin turns off the lights. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ Day - The desert, on the outskirts of the cave. _

_ The group is standing in front of the entrance to the cave that leads to the Granilith. Tess is the closest one to the entrance. She is staring at the door, breathing heavily. Behind her are Max and Michael, each taking a stronghold of Paris. The four humans, Alex, Liz, Kyle and Maria, watch them quietly. _

MAX  _ (to Tess) _ : We don't have to, if you're not ready.

TESS: I need to be prepared for what is coming.

_ Tess breathes and rests her hand on the rock. The cave door opens and she enters, followed by Michael, Max, and Paris. Maria puts her hand to her chest, scared. The four humans look at each other. Liz walks over to the cave door and nods at her friends. _

MARIA: I can’t go inside..

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : I thought you wanted to stand next to Michael.

MARIA: But this is about Tess, and she deserves a little privacy.

LIZ: This is not about Tess.  _ (Angry) _ This is about Henry.

MARIA: Are you looking for revenge?  _ (Liz doesn't answer) _ Because if you are, you won't find it in there.

ALEX: Maybe we should let them alone for now. After all it is an alien issue and there is nothing we can do.

_ Liz watches them between surprise and anger. She turns her back on them and enters the cave. She walks through the first part, where the pods are and quickly enters the Granilith. Inside the lights are completely off, nothing moves like it used to. Michael is sitting on the floor next to Tess, who is passed out. Max is holding Paris by the arms. _

LIZ: What happened?

MICHAEL: She had another attack.

MAX  _ (to Paris) _ : What is happening to her?

_ Paris looks at the walls and the great cone of the Granilith, excited. _

PARIS: I can't believe I'm here again.  _ (To Michael) _ Turn it on, I want to see glowing again.

_ Max, Michael and Liz look at her in surprise. _

PARIS: Come on, light it up!

MICHAEL: We can't.  _ (Walks away from Tess and towards Paris) _ We don't know how.

MAX: It was always on, from the moment we found it.

_ Paris quickly breaks free from Max and runs to the tip of the cone. She rests her hand on the board and some buttons light up. She pushes them in sequence and waits, but nothing happens. She turns and faces them, challenging. _

PARIS: What did you do to the Granilith ?!

_ Nobody answers. _

PARIS: Tell me you weren't so stupid to use it yourselves!

LIZ: No one used anything.

PARIS: Shut up! You don't even belong here.

_ Max stands in front of Liz. _

MAX: Don't talk to her like that.

PARIS: What did you do to it?

_ Michael looks at Tess, who is still passed out on the floor. _

MICHAEL: Tess said it had been used.

_ Paris gets up and peers at the cone. She notices the crack and rests her hand on it. She closes her eyes for a moment and then launches herself at Tess, rabid. _

PARIS: You sad sack!  _ (Michael and Max take her by the arms so she doesn't hurt Tess) _ You deserve everything that's happening to you!

LIZ  _ (screaming) _ : Shut up! Just shut up!  _ (She puts her hands to her face) _ Just tell us you know

_ Paris looks at her defiantly and smiles. _

PARIS: Your friend Tess activated the Granilith to create an alternate universe.

_ Liz looks at Tess with contempt. _

LIZ: Where she killed us.

PARIS: Oh... so you know about that. She also made sure that no one could use it to get back this timeline. And now,  _ (looks at Michael and Max) _ there is no way you can go home. Unless, you find the ship.

MICHAEL: Do you know where it is?

PARIS  _ (mocking him) _ : Do you think if I knew where the ship were I would be here with you?

MAX: And what is happening to Tess? Does it have to do with the Granilith? Are these side effects?

PARIS  _ (laughing) _ : The use of Granilith has no side effects. It was a powerful machine that your friend here completely destroyed, ruining the future of her entire species. So she deserves everything that is happening to her.  _ (Raises her arms) _ Would you mind letting go of me?  _ (Max and Michael stare at each other for a few seconds. They hesitate and finally release her. Paris moves her arms, relieved from being freed) _ What is happening to her is strictly human,  _ (to Max) _ and it is something you cannot cure.

LIZ: She is sick? I thought you guys couldn't get sick.

PARIS: We are completely immune to all viral, infectious, and bacterial diseases that you have here. But we cannot fight with what the body already has.

_ She points to Tess and they all turn their faces towards her. _

PARIS: Her body is sick because her donor must have been as well.

MAX: What kind of disease?

LIZ  _ (unable to take her eyes off Tess, who seems to be sleeping peacefully) _ : It must be epilepsy.

MICHAEL: And what do we do with it?

_ Paris looks at them seriously. _

PARIS: I'll help you heal her if you find the ship for me.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Park. _

_ We are at the entrance to an old building within the University of Berkeley. We see Isabel sitting on gray stairs, hugging her legs. From inside we listen to music that sounds like Jazz. The front door opens and Benjamin emerges worried. He walks quickly towards Isabel. _

BENJAMIN: I was looking for you.

_ Isabel looks up and at him but quickly looks away. She stands up from the stairs, puts her bag over her shoulder, and begins to walk quickly towards the park. _

BENJAMIN: Isabel, where are you going?

_ Benjamin runs to her, takes her by the hand and forces her to stop. _

BENJAMIN: What is it?

ISABEL  _ (sharp) _ : I want to go home.

BENJAMIN: It felt like you were having a good time until now.

ISABEL: I was, past tense.

BENJAMIN  _ (huffs, tired) _ : I don't understand you.

ISABEL: It's very easy, Benjamin, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be with you. You have a daughter!

BENJAMIN: Yes, I have a daughter. So?

ISABEL: Where's the mother?

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : You were dying to ask me that, right?  _ (Isabel does not answer) _ Her mother is in France, she is French, my daughter was also born in France. Maggie usually spends a month with each of us.

ISABEL: And what happened?

BENJAMIN: We are separated. We still haven't gotten the divorce finalized because we were married for less than two years.

_ Isabel lets out a laugh. Benjamin is about to say something but Isabel interrupts him. _

ISABEL: No, I deserve a moment, even if it's only a second. Because this is what always happens to me; I meet a boy, a great boy and the second I think I could fall in love with him something happens. Some big thing happens! And I end up alone again.

BENJAMIN: Only because you let it happen.

ISABEL: Also, you are my teacher and I am your student. They could kick you out and who knows what else if they ever see us together. And what am I even doing here? Why did you bring me here? This party is for students about to choose their specialization and I just started my first year. I should be living a normal life, the normal life I fought so hard for. There's a reason I left Roswell ...  _ (looks down at the grass) _ I can't make any mistakes.

_ She turns around and begins to walk away from Benjamin. _

BENJAMIN: Isabel.

_ She turns around and looks at him sadly. _

BENJAMIN: We said we were going to try.

ISABEL  _ (shrugs) _ : I was wrong. I can't have  _ this _ , you and me.

BENJAMIN: You can't do it because you don't want to. You prefer to run away when things become real and blame the world for everything that is happening to you, when in reality  _ you _ make things happen to you.

ISABEL: You don't know anything about my life.

BENJAMIN: Because you don’t let me in. You would never never let me in.

ISABEL  _ (hurt) _ : That is not true.

BENJAMIN: You don’t let anyone into your heart because you’re scared of feeling anything real. Instead, you always find a way to screw things up and blame it on outside forces, when the only one screwing up your life is you, Isabel.

_ Isabel throws her bag at him with all her might. _

ISABEL: I hate you.

BENJAMIN: Good night, Isabel.

_ Benjamin turns around and walks away towards the building. Isabel stays in her position, watching him walk away. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Living Room. _

_ Jim and Amy are in a small unfurnished living room. Scattered across the floor are brown boxes, some stacked, with labels stating its contents. Amy opens a box and starts pulling out a set of sheets from inside. _

JIM  _ (looking at the sheets) _ : Oh, those are beautiful, where did you buy them?

AMY: My mother bought them at  _ Ikea _ , on one of her trips.

_ We hear a door slam shut, Jim turns to the sound. _

JIM: Kyle, is that you?

_ We see Maria appear, shyly leaving her purse on top of a moving box. _

AMY  _ (surprised) _ ; Oh, Maria,  _ (she notices her daughter is squeezing a set of keys in her left hand) _ you are using your keys.

_ Maria looks at the keys in her hand and slowly puts them down next to her bag. _

MARIA: It was only for this time. I will not need them.  _ (Maria breathes and closes her eyes, summoning courage) _ I need to talk to you.

_ Jim looks at Maria and then at Amy. _

JIM  _ (uncomfortable) _ : I'll be in the kitchen.

_ Amy takes her husband's arm tightly, staring at her daughter. _

AMY: Whatever my daughter has to say, she can say it in front of you.

_ Maria sighs. _

MARIA: I think you both already know that Michael and I have decided to get married.  _ (Maria stares at her mother who doesn't change the expression on her face) _ And I know that neither of you supports our decision. But ...  _ (pauses) _ I have come to ask for your blessing, mom, because we’re getting married in Puerto Rico next weekend.

AMY: How will you pay for it?

MARIA: We both have money saved, and I didn’t come here to ask for that. The only thing I need is for you to be okay with my decision. Because I can't get married if you're mad at me.

AMY: Then you shouldn't get married.

MARIA: Mom ...  _ (her voice breaks) _ Please, I don't want to fight. I really need you to be with me right now.

AMY: I can't. I'm sorry but I can’t. Why don't you move in with Michael and start from there? I don't want you to make hasty decisions because you think your life will end in two months. You have years to live and create a solid relationship. You still have to graduate and go to college. You can live a normal life.

MARIA: You have not had the "normal life" that you are talking about.

AMY: I’m sorry, darling, but I don't see anything solid between you two. I cannot accompany you when I know that in the end, I will be the one to pick up the pieces of my broken daughter.

MARIA  _ (Looks desperately at Jim) _ : Please.

AMY: I don't want you to find yourself at twenty years an old bitter divorcee.

MARIA: I’m not going to change my mind.

AMY  _ (defiant) _ : I don't care.

JIM: Come on, Amy, things don't have to be this way.  _ (He takes her hand gently but she brusquely pushes him away). _

AMY: I can't stand watching my daughter destroy her life.  _ (To Maria) _ Do what you want with your life but don't even think about calling me when you need money.

_ Amy turns her back on them and walks quickly from the living room to the kitchen. Jim and Maria remain silent in the room until they hear the slam of the door _ .

MARIA: I'm sorry you had to see this.

JIM: You know I'm with you, right?  _ (Maria nods slowly) _ But you have to understand your mother. She regrets not being able to give you a perfect childhood, with a father present and a vacation every summer; and she just doesn't want the same thing to happen to you.

MARIA: I wish I could explain ...

JIM: I know that you and Michael are happy.  _ (He approaches Maria and takes her by the shoulders) _ But a marriage is so much more than just living together. You will not be able to walk away at the first fight or misunderstanding. Marriage means being there for each other, no matter what.  _ (Maria nods) _ Whatever happens, at the end of the day, you should always come home. Promise me you will always come home to Michael.

MARIA: I will.  _ (Hugs him tightly) _

JIM: I will do what I can to convince your mother .

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Isabel's Room. _

_ We see Vera sitting at her desk, sortering through some papers. The door opens and Isabel enters in silence. _

VERA: Well, hello hello!

_ Isabel walks to her bed and throws the bag on it, confused. _

VERA  _ (concerned) _ : Are you okay?  _ (Isabel nods as she sits on her bed and starts taking off her shoes) _ You have a terrible face.

ISABEL  _ (snorts) _ : Thank you.

VERA: I'm serious, silly, something's wrong with you.

ISABEL  _ (curtly) _ : Nothing happened.

_ Vera looks at Isabel, who gets up and walks to the bathroom. _

VERA  _ (jokingly) _ : Okay, nice talking to you.

_ Isabel turns around and faces her, angry. _

ISABEL: What? What do you want?

VERA: I don't know, maybe more than two words from you? You know, having a normal conversation? You are my roommate, Isabel.

_ Isabel watches her in silence. _

VERA: Even my friend.

ISABEL: I have no friends.

VERA: Well, I do. And I'm trying very hard for us, but you won’t let it happen. If you don’t want anything with me just tell me, so I can save my time and energy.

ISABEL: Why are you saying something so cruel?

_ Vera stands up from the chair and challenges her. _

VERA: And the way you treat me isn't cruel? Look at the words you use, Isabel, how you use them. I don't know what it is, but there is something very wrong with you.  _ (She grabs her bag from the coat rack and slings it over her shoulder) _ Please, think about it a bit.

_ She puts her hand on the door handle, opens the door and disappears from the room, leaving Isabel perplexed. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Desert. Outside the cave. _

_ We find Max's jeep parked in the same spot as before. Near the entrance to the cave is Tess, sitting on a rock, looking at the floor in a daze. Beside her is Max, looking at her. We see Liz a few meters away, looking at the scene. We heard her voiceover: _

LIZ (VO): Looking at Tess I couldn't help but feel happy.

_ Max takes Tess's hand. _

MAX: Are you sure you want to do this?

TESS  _ (nods) _ : I've caused enough trouble for you already.

LIZ (VO): On one hand, she deserved everything that was happening to her.

_ Max takes Tess's face in his hands. _

MAX: You have to look at me.

_ Tess looks him in the eye, in pain. Max concentrates on her. _

LIZ (VO): But I also felt bad. Because she didn’t deserve this. Even if I always hated her.

_ Liz crosses her arms, waiting. _

LIZ (VO): Tess may only have hours, minutes, seconds to live. And she deserved those moments to be special.

_ We see Tess's eyes turn completely white. Max begins to perspire and breathe faster and faster. Liz stares at the scene in terror. Tess breaks free from Max's hands, and falls to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. _

MAX  _ (agitated) _ : I saw it! I saw it!

_ Liz runs to Tess and grabs her firmly. _

LIZ: Hang in there.

MAX: I saw it ... but I couldn't fix it.

_ Liz is relieved to see that the movements have stopped. _

LIZ: What did you see?

_ Max falls at Tess's feet. _

MAX: It is amazing. I have never seen so many active neurons working at the same time.

_ Liz watches Tess, who lies on the floor, as if asleep. _

LIZ: So it's epilepsy ... can you cure it?

MAX: I don't think so. I think our mother was telling the truth. We have no choice but to find the ship.

LIZ: Or find her donor.

_ Max looks at Liz in surprise. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Afternoon - Rugby field. _

_ We see two teams playing rugby against each other; screaming and running. In the distance, we see Isabel approaching the scene. She places her hands over her forehead to cover the sun that hits her directly in the eyes. She sees Benjamin, a sheet in hand, and runs quickly towards him. _

BENJAMIN  _ (yells) _ : Come on, Hastings, run!

_ Isabel stands next to him and watches the player with the number 9 on his shirt, who starts to run with the ball in his hands. _

ISABEL  _ (smiles) _ : Are you a good player?

_ Benjamin looks at Isabel askance. _

BENJAMIN: One of the best in my year.

ISABEL: Do you still play?

BENJAMIN: Not as much as I would like to.

ISABEL  _ (faces him) _ : I didn't see you in class today.

_ Benjamin doesn’t answer and keeps on watching the game _ .

BENJAMIN  _ (yelling at some player who lost the wall) _ : Oh, come on!

ISABEL: I was hoping we could talk.

BENJAMIN  _ (indifferent) _ : What about?  _ (He looks at her for two seconds with an icy gaze and then back at the playing field again) _ You don’t have to worry. I won’t be teaching any more of your classes.

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : Why?

BENJAMIN: I can't be your teacher, you said so yourself.

ISABEL: I just-

BENJAMIN  _ (interrupting her) _ : Don't think too much about it.  _ (Starts to walk away to the center of the field) _ Nice to see you, Evans.

_ Isabel watches Benjamin walk away from her. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Alex's house porch, _

_ Alex and Sam are sitting on the railing, facing each other. Sam plays with a lock of her as she stares at the ground. Alex gazes at the stars, absorbed _

SAM: Are you planning on saying anything?

ALEX: I don't know what you want me to say.

SAM  _ (sighs) _ : It's not about what I want to hear, but what you have to say to me.

_ Alex looks at her for a few seconds and thinks. _

ALEX: I have nothing to say to you.

SAM  _ (hurt) _ : So this is it?

ALEX  _ (looks at the stars again) _ : So it seems.

_ Sam begins to cry quietly and Alex does nothing to comfort her. _

SAM  _ (whispering) _ : I didn't think we would end up like this.

ALEX: Me neither.

SAM: I always had a feeling, but guess I wanted to take the risk anyway.

_ Alex looks at her and comes closer. He tries to take her hand but she rejects him. _

SAM: You're still in love with her.

ALEX: I ...  _ (pauses) _ don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry.

SAM: That’s not enough.  _ (She looks up and stares at Alex, eyes streaming) _ It will never be enough.

ALEX: I didn't do anything, Sam. I was not a bad boyfriend, I cared about you, I loved you, I was always there.

SAM  _ (shakes her head) _ : You were always there for  _ her.. _ . For her, her friends and her problems. And you never wanted to include me in any of it.

ALEX: It hurts me that I can't explain.

SAM: Believe me, it hurts me even more.

_ Sam gets up from the railing and looks at Alex for a few seconds, while still crying. She walks to the steps that separate the house from the street. She watches him one last time and walks away quickly along the sidewalk. Alex follows her with his eyes until she reaches the corner. We hear a cell phone start to ring. Alex takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. The camera focuses on the screen that says "Call: Isabel" with a picture of her. Alex huffs and answers the call. _

ALEX: Hey...

_ We switch to Isabel's room in San Francisco. She is sitting on the floor, with her back leaning against her bed, her arms resting on her knees. She is crying. _

ISABEL: Alex ... I need you.

_ The camera alternates between one and the other. _

ALEX  _ (concerned) _ : What happened?

ISABEL: I want to come home.

ALEX: Wait, tell me what happened first.

ISABEL: I don't know.  _ (She wipes her face and continues crying) _ Everyone hates me here. I have no friends, I miss my house, I miss my parents. I miss you.

_ Alex smiles. _

ALEX: I miss you too.

_ Isabel smiles and waits a few seconds to calm down before continuing speaking. _

ISABEL: I’m sorry, I'm behaving like a baby! I shouldn't be crying like that on the phone.  _ (She looks out for the small clock on her nightstand) _ I don't even know what time it is there.

ALEX: Don't worry, I wasn't doing anything important.

ISABEL: It feels so good to hear a familiar voice. Everything here is so different. People are so different.

ALEX: You can't give up now.

ISABEL: But how can I enjoy this if you are not here with me?

ALEX: Izzy ...  _ (sighs and closes his eyes) _ Please, don’t say that again.

ISABEL  _ (Bites her lip) _ : Will you come get me?

_ Alex looks at the stars, thinking. _

ALEX: I ... I can't.

_ Isabel remains silent. _

ALEX: You can't ask me to do things like that. You know that you’ll always be a priority for me.

ISABEL: And what is wrong with that?

ALEX: That I never stopped thinking about you in  _ that  _ way.

_ Isabel rises from the ground and puts her hand to her face. _

ISABEL: Sorry. Sorry. I am so stupid.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ I haven't even asked you how you are. So how are you?

_ Alex is silent for a few seconds. _

ALEX: Hmm, I'm fine.

ISABEL: And the others?

ALEX  _ (lying) _ : Very well. Everything is fine.

ISABEL  _ (breathes relieved) _ : Good. Sorry about before, forget I said anything. And please don't tell Max about it...

ALEX: Don't worry about it.

ISABEL: Thank you. Bye Alex.

_ Isabel throws her cell phone on the bed and brushes her hair from her face. We change for the last time to Alex, who looks at his cell phone for one last time and then enters his house. _

_ We come back to Isabel. _

_ The door to Isabel's room opens. Vera enters and leaves her backpack on the coat rack. She looks at Isabel, whose eyes are read from crying _

VERA: I can go if you want.

_ Vera opens the door and is about to leave when Isabel speaks. _

ISABEL:My parents found me and my brother in the desert when I was six years old.

_ Vera lets go of the handle. _

ISABEL: We didn't know where we came from or how we got there. We also did not know how to speak any language.

_ Vera closes the door and turns to look at her. _

ISABEL: We learned to speak English in less than a week. And that year we already started going to school. My brother and I knew nothing of our past; all we knew was that we were different. We were not like the other children around us. We never had friends, we were alone in the world. And while we were growing up, we didn't try to get close to people because we knew they would never understand us... that they would look at us like monsters. Deep down, we always believed we would not be here long, that we would return to where we belonged, with our true family.

_ Isabel takes a breath, Vera continues to stare at her in astonishment. _

ISABEL: And then… My birth mother turns out to be a murderer.  _ (Pauses) _ I never let anyone get too close to me, because I knew my world could hurt them. I’m sorry if I was so shy around you, Vera, it was never my intention to hurt you. There are so many things you don't know about me and I wish I could tell you ... someday.

_ Vera tries to say something but can’t speak since she’s surprised by what Isabel just said. She approaches Isabel and hugs her tightly. They both smile and Isabel lets out a few more tears. _

VERA: Forgive me if I was too hard on you, Isabel.  _ (She separates from her and wipes the tears from her face) _ I don't understand half of the things you just told me,  _ (both laugh) _ but I'm here for you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Cemetery. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mike Vogel, “I will crumble” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4D8rcb3AA8U)

_ Liz is lying on the grass, with her right cheek resting on the ground, watching a small daisy. A few centimeters from her head there is a silver plaque, with some engraved letters. We hear her voiceover. _

LIZ (VO): You deserved years of life, and I took all that from you. I don't know how you can ever forgive me, I know that I would never forgive myself for what happened. I am trying to do things differently now; I'm trying to be good to Tess.

_ Liz lifts her face from the ground and looks at the plaque. _

LIZ (VO): I'd be lying if I told you that you changed my life. But you did help me; in so many ways that I still don't understand how I didn’t fall in love with you.

_ She slowly kneels by the plaque. _

LIZ (VO): I will miss you, Henry, I will miss you so much. You don't even realize ...

_ She reaches into the right pocket of her jacket and takes out a sheet of paper folded in four, which she rests on the plaque. _

LIZ (VO): I wish I had one more moment to hug you. A moment to hear your voice. In order to say goodbye.

_ Liz begins to cry and her tears begging to wet the letter. She gets up suddenly and starts running away from the scene.faster and faster. On her face we notice the pain. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Isabel's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mike Vogel, “I will crumble” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4D8rcb3AA8U) _ , picking up from the previous scene. _

_ All the lights in the room are off except for one on the desk. Isabel is sitting across from it, her back hunched over a rack of sheets and books, writing quickly. She is alone in the room, dressed in a gym outfit of a pair of shorts and a muscular t-shirt that’s gray and pink. Someone knocks on the door, Isabel looks stunned at her watch, which shows that is 4 in the morning. She gets up and opens the door. We see Benjamin standing on the other side. _

ISABEL  _ (whispers) _ : Hey ...

_ Benjamin gives her a weak smile. She leans against the door and moves so he can enter. Benjamin comes into the room and looks around, trying to evade Isabel's eyes. She closes the door slowly. _

ISABEL: How are you doing?

_ He looks at the ground. As he does not speak, Isabel approaches him and takes him by the hands. She strokes her fingers with his. _

ISABEL: I regret everything I said.

_ Benjamin quickly removes his hands and brings them to his head. He closes his eyes tight. _

BENJAMIN _(angry)_ : I can't keep doing this. It hurts too much. _(Isabel retracts. He stares into her eyes)_ You have stolen my heart, Isabel, and I don't know what to do about it. I tried to forget you but I can't stop thinking about you. I have a, _(he searches for the word)_ _need_ to see you every day. I can't go to sleep at night without talking to you. I don't know what you did to me, but I want to go back to how I was before. I want to be able to walk through campus without wanting to catch your eye, I want to be able to stand in front of you and be dying to kiss you. I want to be free from you. _(Sighs)_ Please, Isabel. Help me fall out of love with you.

_ Isabel opens her mouth in amazement. He walks backwards, away, and ends up hitting the wall. _

BENJAMIN: Just say something.

_ Isabel lights up. _

ISABEL: I am in love, Benjamin.  _ (Laughs) _ I'm in love with you.

_ He approaches Isabel and takes her face in his hands. He caresses her cheeks gently and rests his forehead against hers. _

ISABEL: I will not walk away again. I promise.

_ She hugs him around the waist and brings him closer to her. She closes her eyes and brushes her lips with his. Benjamin closes the distance between them and rests his lips on Isabel's. She lets out a sigh of pleasure and squeezes his jacket tightly, pulling him closer to her body. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Close-up of Liz's face. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mike Vogel, “I will crumble” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4D8rcb3AA8U) _ , continuation of previous scene. _

_ We see her eyes and her mouth, which looks like a wide smile of happiness. We listen to her voiceover. _

LIZ (VO): Hours. Minutes. Seconds. It’s the only thing we have.

_ The camera is moving away from her face and we begin to see that she is dressed in a pastel green dress, and in her hands she is holding a small bouquet of flowers. _

LIZ (VO): Life deserves to be lived in the best possible way.

_ Liz screams with excitement and starts clapping at something. The camera continues to zoom out. We discover that we are on a beach, with very clear sand and clear water, almost transparent. We see Maria and Michael holding hands, she is dressed in a simple white short dress, and he is accompanying her in a gray suit. Along with Michael is Max, who claps in unison with Liz. In front of the couple there is a minister, barefoot like the rest of the gang,, who watches both Michael and Maria. They both look at each other smiling and kiss passionately. _

LIZ (VO): And they deserve the best out of life.

_ Liz and Max look askance at each other and smile. _

LIZ (VO): We all deserve the best.

_ The camera slowly moves away from the scene, revealing the rest of the beach. We listen to the last chords of the song and the screen fades to black. _


	10. Starry Christmas

_ We open with: _

_ Black screen. At the lower end we read in great white letters; "5 days and 4 hours for the impact." We switch to: _

_ Day, Wide area shot of the city of Roswell _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Jingle Bell Rock. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itcMLwMEeMQ)

_ The cold weather has already arrived to Roswell. We alternate between different common places of the city; the central square, where children stroll with their families, the shopping center, filled with Christmas decorations and people walking around carrying gift bags and presents. We arrive at Michael's apartment, where Maria has just woken up, dressed only in a large shirt, which looks like her husband's. In her hands she carries a row of colored lights, which she tries to untangle without luck. Michael opens the door to the apartment and enters quickly, rubbing his hands from the cold. _

MARIA  _ (excited) _ : You’re already back!

_ She runs towards him with the lights in her hand and kisses him quickly. _

MARIA: You need to help me with this.

_ Michael looks at her annoyed and places a milk carton, which he had in a bag, in the fridge. _

MARIA: Did you buy just one?

MICHAEL: You told me to buy milk,  _ (he removes the beanie from his head and sits on a stool) _ , but you didn’t say how many cartons.

_ Maria looks at him seriously for a few seconds and shakes her head. She hands him the bundle of lights. _

MARIA: Untangle them.

_ Michael looks at her obfuscated. She leans on the counter. _

MARIA  _ (smiles) _ : I was thinking we could have a Christmas party this year.  _ (Michael raises an eyebrow, skeptical)  _ You know, our first social event as husband and wife.

_ Michael gets up quickly and walks to the fridge. He opens it and hides his face inside, as if he is looking for something inside. _

MICHAEL: Hmm ... yeah , sure.

#  _ Maria hugs him from behind. _

MARIA: Come on, space boy.

_ Michael turns around and looks at her seriously. She smiles at him and he kisses her forehead, hugging her. _

MICHAEL: Okay, we'll have the party. But I won't dress like a fat old man.

_ Maria jumps for joy, kisses him quickly on the lips and runs towards the room. _

MARIA: You will have so much fun!

_ The scene ends, and we cut to the presentation.  _ _ Guest actors: John Doe, Diane Farr, Jon Foster, Bethany Joy Lenz, Jessica Lucas. _

_ We return with: _

_ Day - Hotel room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Jingle Bell Rock _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itcMLwMEeMQ) _ (following up on previous scene) _

_ Sunlight seeps through the curtains illuminating the room. The place is exquisitely decorated in Old English style. Benjamin is sleeping in a double bed, in the middle of the room, face down and coiled between the sheets. Isabel opens the door of the room delicately and walks silently towards him. She is already dressed in a light brown raincoat and matching boots, ready to go outside. She watches Benjamin's bare back for a few seconds and sits next to him on the bed. She gently caresses his hair. _

BENJAMIN  _ (hoarsely) _ : What time is it?

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ : 8 AM.

BENJAMIN  _ (scared) _ : Did I fall asleep?  _ (He turns and looks at Isabel, his eyes still a little closed from the sleep) _ Do we have to go somewhere?

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : No, we don't have to be anywhere. I just wanted to get up early to go for a walk alone, and enjoy our last moments here.  _ (She caresses his cheek) _ You stay in bed.  _ (She gets out of bed and walks away to the door)  _ I left you breakfast in the kitchen.

_ Benjamin falls dejectedly onto the bed. _

BENJAMIN: You are too good for me.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Maria is cleaning the counter. Liz approaches with her notebook in her hand and stands next to her. _

LIZ: This day is killing me.

_ Maria watches the almost empty cafe and Liz's father, who is up a ladder hanging the Christmas decorations. _

MARIA: How I wish I could get out of here now…  _ (snorts) _ I have a lot of things to prepare for the Christmas party.

_ Liz leans against the counter and looks at her seriously. _

LIZ: Are you sure you want to do it? That was always Isabel's tradition.

MARIA: I don’t think she’s coming back for the Holidays, so this year it's my turn to be the Christmas Nazi.

_ They both laugh. We hear the sound of the door opening and Maria's mother comes in, holding a pink box. Liz looks at Amy, then looks at her best friend, who desperately asks for help. _

LIZ: Sorry, I can’t save you from this one.

_ She turns and walks away, leaving Maria alone, who snorts in resignation. Amy walks over to her and hands her the pink box. _

AMY  _ (indifferent and without looking at her) _ : It's lemon tart.

_ Maria breathes slowly, taking courage. _

MARIA: Mother.

_ Amy looks up and looks at her seriously. _

MARIA: We’re throwing a party on Christmas night. Michael and I. And we would very much like you to come.

_ Amy places the bag on her shoulder and thinks for a few seconds. _

AMY: I am still very hurt by what you have done, Maria, but I am still your mother. I will be there, but do not ask me to accept what you are doing with your life.

_ Maria takes the box with the cake and smiles weakly. _

MARIA: Thank you, mother.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Black screen. At the bottom we read in big white letters: "4 days and 2 hours for impact." We change to: _

_ Day - Bridge. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Under Pressure", Queen & David Bowie. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoDh_gHDvkk)

_ We see Isabel standing in the middle of a large bridge, the Tower Bridge in London, leaning on the railing, looking at a fantastic snow-covered tower, like the bridge and the rest of the landscape. People walk, quite close to each other, rubbing their hands from the cold. In her left hand she is holding her cell phone. _

_ We move to Roswell, the Evans' house, at night. Max is in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, talking on the cordless phone. _

MAX: What do you mean you're not coming home?

_ We change to Isabel again, who laughs. _

ISABEL: Max, I'm standing in the middle of a bridge, watching a snowy Tower of London, and you want me to go back to Roswell? You gotta be kidding.

_ The camera begins to alternate between one and the other. _

MAX  _ (lying) _ : Our parents will be devastated.

ISABEL: I’m sure they will understand.

MAX  _ (in a poor boy's voice) _ : What will we do without our Christmas Nazi?

_ The front door opens in Max's house; Michael enters. _

MICHAEL: Who are you talking to?

MAX  _ (to Michael) _ : Isabel.

_ Michael pounces on the string phone and brings it to his ear. _

MICHAEL: Please, Isabel, you have to come back. Maria wants to throw a Christmas party!

MAX: I think she’s competing with you.

_ Isabel smiles broadly. _

ISABEL: Don't worry, guys, there is only one Christmas Nazi.  _ (She gets serious) _ Look, I would love to see you for the Holidays, but ...  _ (pauses) _ Being in this place, right now, makes me realize how big the world is and how small I am. There are so many things to discover on this planet, and I'd like to get to know them before heading anywhere else.

_ Max and Michael share a knowing look. Michael is about to say something but Max stops him with a hand over his mouth. _

MAX: You missed Michael's wedding and will you miss this too?

ISABEL  _ (huffing) _ : I've already made up my mind, I’m sorry. I'll call you later.

_ Isabel ends the call and places her cell phone in her coat pocket. She rests her elbows on the edge of the bridge and looks down into the water. _

VERA: Isabel?

_ Isabel turns around and meets Vera, standing a few meters away. She looks at her in surprise as her friend approaches her to hug her. _

ISABEL: What are you doing here?

_ Vera points out a middle-aged man, talking on a cell phone a few meters from them, quite involved in the conversation. _

VERA: I didn't think we 'd run into each other!

_ Isabel cannot take her eyes off the man, surprised. The man finishes talking on the phone and approaches Vera, he takes her hand. _

MAN: Honey, I have a video conference in five minutes, I’m gonna take this in the hotel room.  _ (He approaches her and kisses her forehead gently, Vera closes her eyes in happiness) _ I’ll call you when I'm done, okay?

_ Vera nods, smiling, and watches the man quickly walk off toward the streets. Isabel continues with her mouth half open, completely in shock. _

ISABEL: What just happened?

VERA: That was Charles.

ISABEL  _ (looks at her seriously) _ : Your secret boyfriend? What is he, like forty?

VERA: 39.  _ (She takes Isabel by the arm) _ Come on, let's get a coffee, on me.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Afternoon - Liz's Room. _

_ We find her typing animatedly on her computer, listening to music on the radio. She pauses for a second and fixes her hair in a ponytail and adjusts her bangs, thinking. We hear a tap on the window. She turns around and sees Max on the terrace, smiling at her. She gestures for him to come in and Max opens the window. _

MAX: Hey, what were you doing?

LIZ: Some homework. 

_ Max stares at her. _

MAX: On Christmas break?

LIZ  _ (laughing) _ : You know me.

MAX: If you want I can go.

_ Liz stands up from the chair. _

LIZ: No, no, please stay.  _ (She invites him to sit in the chair and she sits on her bed) _ How are you doing?

MAX  _ (worried) _ : I'm still pretty worried about the whole thing with Tess.

LIZ  _ (interested) _ : What do we know so far about the donor?

MAX: Practically nothing. All we know is that she looks like Tess, she may be dead or alive or still ill. Google has not given us anything so far.

_ Liz stares at her hands, thinking. _

LIZ: She was probably the same age as Laurie's grandfather.  _ (Shrugs) _ And she could live in any of the states that border New Mexico.

MAX  _ (hopeless) _ : Probably.

_ Liz stands up and starts walking around her room. _

LIZ: But I don't think it would be that far. The crash was here at Roswell. And Charles Dupree was kidnapped while he was here. I don't think they went that far just to find a donor.  _ (Looks at Max) _ After all, they needed to have you ready as soon as possible.

MAX: Do you think the woman can be from around here?

LIZ: It sounds plausible.

MAX: Maybe we should focus on looking for the ship.

LIZ  _ (scared) _ : What? No, that is not an option. Who knows what is on that ship? Brody already warned us that the gandarium was in the ship with you, what if there is some other bacteria like that? We cannot take any more risks.

_ Max spins around in Liz's chair thinking. _

MAX: Then we are back to square one.  _ (Looks at Liz's desk and notices a book in the middle of her school papers, picks it up and looks at it)  _ You are quite involved in this Cleopatra work.

_ Liz smiles and shrugs. _

LIZ: I'm just trying to get the best grades I can now that my chances of a Harvard scholarship are almost dead.

_ Max reads the back of the book. _

MAX: The author is from Roswell!  _ (Hands the book to Liz) _ Look, she even graduated from our high school.

_ Liz takes the book and reads it carefully. Her face lights up. She walks quickly to Max. _

LIZ: Check this out!  _ (Shows him a line)  _ She wrote an autobiography, where she recounts her life with epilepsy!

_ Max raises an eyebrow suspiciously. _

LIZ: Come on, Max, she was born in 1929, that was 18 years before the crash. She was still in high school at that time, it might as well be her even though she now lives in Oklahoma.

_ Max takes the book and starts flipping through it. _

MAX: Is there a picture of her?

LIZ: Try the Internet.

_ Max types on the computer and Liz leans over his shoulder, approaching the screen. Max closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, sniffing Liz's perfume near him. Liz points to the screen. _

LIZ: Look, it's a pretty current photo, and she has brown hair, but those are definitely Tess’ eyes.

MAX: And her nose ... and mouth.  _ (Stares at Liz) _ Did you think it was going to be that easy?

LIZ  _ (laughing) _ : Not really.

_ Max and Liz look at each other for a few seconds. A very small distance separates them. Max looks at Liz's lips, desperate to kiss her, but suddenly gets up from the chair. He keeps his hands in his pocket and looks away. We started listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ NERD, “Maybe”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYDFxsCdmgc)

MAX: I should go.

LIZ  _ (disappointed) _ : Oh… okay.

MAX: Maria practically forced me to find her a list of costumes for the party.

LIZ: Do you want company?  _ (Max points to the books) _ My homework can wait.

_ Max raises an eyebrow. _

MAX: Liz Parker is leaving for tomorrow what she can do today?

LIZ  _ (smiles) _ : I'm changing my priorities a little bit.

_ Max smirks at him. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ NERD, “Maybe” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYDFxsCdmgc) _ (following up on previous scene). _

_ We are in the same Hotel room we saw before. He is dressed quite formally, sitting at the desk, consulting a large book, with his laptop open in front of him. He points to something in the book with a pencil and begins to copy it to the file he has open in his computer. Isabel appears, barefoot, in a cream silk robe and a cup of coffee in hand. She places the mug in front of Benjamin and strokes his hair. _

ISABEL: How did it go today?

BENJAMIN  _ (closes his eyes, tired) _ : This case is killing me.

ISABEL  _ (points to the cup) _ : I brought you coffee.

BENJAMIN: Thank you ( _ He kisses Isabel's hand and takes a big sip of coffee) _ I need to stay with this a little bit more, are you going to bed just now?

_ Isabel smiles mischievously. She rests her hands on Benjamin's shoulders and sits on top of him, crossing her legs behind his back. _

ISABEL. Yes.  _ (Brings her lips close to his)  _ I’m going to bed with you.

_Benjamin takes her by the arms and pulls her away from him, looking at her seriously._ _She unties the bow of her robe, nods, and approaches him again._

_ Isabel kisses him passionately. Benjamin pulls her closer to him. Isabel takes him by the face and he places his hands on her shoulders. Slowly Isabel's dressing gown begins to drop, as they continue to kiss. Isabel separates from him and smiles, while letting the robe completely fall to the floor. Benjamin caresses her face and looks at her with love. Then he turns his eyes to Isabel's bodice. Isabel presses her lips furiously against Benjamin's. He runs his hands down her back and begins to kiss her neck. Isabel lets out moans of pleasure as he slowly descends to the cleavage area. We suddenly hear Benjamin's cell phone that begins to ring with the music of the dinosaur Barney. Benjamin pats at his desk looking for the cell phone but Isabel forces him to continue kissing her. _

BENJAMIN  _ (between kisses) _ : It's Maggie, I'm sorry. I have to take it.

_ Isabel puts her hair behind her ears and stands up from Benjamin's legs. He finds the cell phone and answers. _

BENJAMIN: Hello, love.

_ We hear a voice from the other side but the camera remains on Benjamin and Isabel. _

WOMAN  _ (with French accent) _ : I didn't know we were calling each other that way again.

_ Benjamin opens his mouth in surprise. _

BENJAMIN: What are you doing calling me from Maggie's phone?

_ Isabel pulls on her robe as she watches Benjamin suspiciously. _

WOMAN: I just wanted you to know that your daughter is already at your house in Paris, and that we are both waiting for you for Christmas.

BENJAMIN: I don't understand. What are you doing in my house?

_ We switch to the other side of the line. We are in the living room of an apartment. We see a woman sitting on the couch, her legs resting on the coffee table, talking on a pink phone. _

WOMAN: I'm back, Benji. I'm back home.

BENJAMIN: My house is not your home.

_ We change to Benjamin and Isabel. She leans against the chair, waiting. _

WOMAN: My name is not Arianna Hinchcliff for nothing. Maggie and I are waiting for you for Christmas.

_ Benjamin drops into bed, stunned. Isabel remains standing next to the chair. _

ISABEL: Who was it?

BENJAMIN: That ...  _ (sits again and looks at her)  _ was my soon to be ex-wife.

_ Isabel bites her lip, frightened, and adjusts the knot of her robe. _

ISABEL: I better go to bed.

_ She disappears from the room and leaves Benjamin alone, who throws himself on the bed again, growling. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Cave - Inside the Granilith. _

_ Paris is with her arms tied behind her back, sitting on the floor, with her back against the wall and her eyes closed. Her appearance is very neglected and her clothes are completely dirty. Her feet are bare and dirty as well. Michael appears with a bag of fast food. Paris hears him and slowly opens her eyes, drops her head to the side. _

PARIS: You've spent too much time watching me.

_ Michael approaches her and throws the bag of food next to her. _

MICHAEL: Eat that.

_ Paris stares at him. _

PARIS: I can't, my wrists are tied.

_ Michael takes the bag and takes out a hamburger, which he unwraps and brings it to Paris's mouth. She takes a big bite, desperate. _

PARIS  _ (with food in his mouth) _ : Is it Christmas already? I lost track of time after so much time in this cave.

MICHAEL  _ (He brings the hamburger back to her) _ : Are you going to tell us where your crystals are?

_ Paris chews quickly and smirks. _

PARIS: What good would it do me to tell you where they are? I need the ship, I need you to find it. I won't tell you where the crystals are until you find it.

_ Michael looks at her furiously. _

MICHAEL: We shouldn't even be feeding you. We should let you rot.

_ Paris and Michael stare into each other's eyes, for a couple of seconds. _

PARIS: She was a very good friend of yours, right? This body, the girl, was a friend of yours. _(Michael nods)_ But she doesn't remember you, she will never remember you.

MICHAEL: But I do.

_ Michael brings the burger back to him and Paris is about to bite it, but she stops. Her gray eyes turn white and then light blue. Her eyes fill with life and they look desperately at Michael. _

PARIS  _ (whispers forcibly) _ : Fraizer Forest ...  _ (Michael drops the hamburger) _ The crystals ... She buried them in the Fraizer Forest...

_ Paris's head falls violently forward. Michael grabs her face and forces her to look at him again. Paris opens her eyes, which are gray again. _

PARIS: What are you doing?

MICHAEL  _ (confused) _ : You told me something.

PARIS: What?  _ (points to the hamburger with her head) _ Just feed me.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Tess's room. _

_ We are in Tess's room, at Jim and Amy's new house. Tess is in her pajamas, sitting on her bed, with the television on and flipping through a magazine. Kyle peeks out the door frame. _

KYLE: Knock, knock.

_ Tess smiles and points to a place on her bed where he can sit. _

KYLE: What are you looking at?

_ Tess watches the television with a little nonchalance. _

TESS:  _ The OC  _ reruns. Taylor was so excruciating!  _ (Looks at him) _ Is Maria acting like a Christmas Nazi?

KYLE: She sent Max to get the costumes, she wants you and me to be Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf.  _ (Tess laughs) _ How I miss Isabel...

TESS  _ (still laughing) _ : I don't know ... Isabel made me dress up as a pixie last year and spend a whole day in a mall.I think I prefer Maria and Red Riding Hood.

_ Kyle watches the tv. _

KYLE: Is Marissa in this chapter?

TESS: No, she's already dead. Do you want popcorn? Maria wants us to watch some Christmas movies to get last minute ideas.

_ Kyle opens his eyes wide. _

KYLE  _ (ironic) _ : Boy, what fun!

TESS: Oh, by the way, did you talk to Isabel lately?

KYLE: I haven't spoken to her in a few days, Max told me that she was now in London, living the great life.  _ (He takes Tess's magazine and begins to leaf through it)  _ I still don't understand why we need to keep so much secrecy around her. Why we can't tell her anything about what's going on; about Paris, about you. This is important. I hate having to lie to her.  _ (Looks at Tess) _ I hate not having her here.

TESS  _ (takes Kyle's hand) _ : I know, I also miss not having her with me. Isabel is the closest thing to a friend I have. It is good that Maria wants to relate more to me, but with her I cannot share the things that I shared with Isabel.

KYLE: You can’t share your alien side ...  _ (Tess nods) _ Why don't we call her? Why don't we just tell her everything? Max’s not our boss, we don't have to do everything he says.

_ Tess thinks a few seconds and then nods, smiling. _

TESS: Okay, let's do it. Let's get our Christmas Nazi back.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's Apartment. _

_ Maria is sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands. The department lights are off. Someone puts the keys in the lock on the outside and opens the door. Max enters the apartment holding a stack of hangers. He is surprised to see Maria sitting in the dark, who does not even flinch at his presence. _

MAX: Oh sorry.  _ (Closes the door behind him) _ Michael gave me the keys.

MARIA  _ (looking at the emptiness) _ : It’s okay.

_ Max rests the pile of clothes on a chair and walks towards Maria. He sits next to her. _

MAX: Are you okay?

_ Maria looks at him for a few seconds and then looks at the emptiness again. _

MARIA: Do you think I was wrong to make this decision?

MAX: Throw a Christmas party?

MARIA: With Michael, I mean... to marry him.  _ (Looks at him) _ Do you think it was a bad decision?

MAX  _ (concerned) _ : Did you two fight? What happened?

MARIA: No, it's not like that.  _ (Drops her head on Max's shoulder) _ It’s my mother, who keeps telling me that I'm ruining my life. And maybe she’s right? I mean, what am I doing? I'm 18 years old, I still don't know if I'm going to college, and I am already thinking about being married and having a family?

MAX  _ (chokes) _ : You’re pregnant?

MARIA  _ (without listening) _ : Maybe I should have listened to my mother. What do you think?

MAX: Well ...  _ (thinks) _ Michael and you love each other,  _ (Maria nods) _ I don't see any reason why you shouldn’t be together in any way you want.

MARIA: But it is different to be dating than married, my mother was right, it takes too much from a person.

MAX: It does only if you let it. Why would this mean that your whole life needs to end here? You can be married to Michael and still follow all your dreams.

MARIA  _ (incredulous) _ : You think so?

MAX  _ (brings her closer to him and hugs her by the shoulders) _ : Come on, Maria. It's Michael, you can't regret marrying Michael. He’s the love of your life, your space boy.  _ (Maria laughs) _ Your mother must be afraid that what happened to her will happen to you, but we both know that you are not your mother. History will not repeat itself.

_ Maria smiles at Max and then looks at the pile of clothes he had left on the table. _

MARIA: You brought the costumes, great! Because I have another list of things for you to do.

MAX  _ (whispers) _ : Oh Isabel, please come back.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Liz is lying on the bed, tucked between the sheets, reluctantly watching television. In her hand she has the remote control, with which she zaps between all the channels. Suddenly she stops in a channel with a plaque that says "Meteor shower", Liz is watching intently and with amazement. We change to Max, walking down the sidewalk in a residential neighborhood, going back to his house. The streets are a little wet from the rain and the night is clear and full of stars. Max's cell phone rings and he answers it. We switch to Liz again, sitting on her bed watching her television closely. _

LIZ: Max, you have to see this!

MAX  _ (scared) _ : What happened?

LIZ: A meteor shower, Max, they forecast for a meteor shower!

MAX  _ (excited) _ : For when?

LIZ  _ (walks even closer to the TV) _ : For Christmas.  _ (Waits a few seconds, listening to what the news says) _ They say that two great stars have collapsed and we can see their lights shining on Christmas night.

MAX: That doesn't sound good ...

LIZ: Do you think it's a bad thing? It’s just a normal phenomenon in the universe. The sky will turn practically white.

MAX  _ (thinks) _ : We should see Brody, he probably has some equipment that could tell us more.

LIZ  _ (slightly disappointed) _ : Okay, Max, we'll find out what this is about. See you tomorrow.

_ Liz rests her phone on the bed and stares at the television. She raises an eyebrow thinking and then shakes her head, getting the idea out of her mind. She gets into bed again. The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Brody's Office. _

_ Max and Liz are sitting at the desk, watching a screen. Brody is standing next to Max, pointing at something on the screen. _

BRODY: Can you see it?

_ We see the backs of Max and Liz's heads, and the screen they are looking at, where we can see a large rock that looks like a planet and millions of strong flashes. _

BRODY: This picture was taken a week ago, in the galaxy closest to ours. They say that the remains of the stars are traveling at incredible speed.

_ Liz brings her face close to the screen. _

MAX  _ (concerned) _ : They'll pass pretty close to the Milky Way…

LIZ: Enough for us to see... and also enough for them to affect us.

MAX  _ (to Brody) _ : Do you know what stars they are?

_ Brody shakes his head. _

BRODY: The only thing that is known so far is that they collided on November 24, but they still don't know what stars they are...

_ Max and Liz stare closely at the screen. Brody leans over the desk and grabs the mouse. _

BRODY: Look, by the coordinates on the last picture and the distance they could have traveled, I looked for the coordinates of the two stars for two months ago.

_ Max's eyes widen, stunned. Liz raises her hand and points to the screen, scared. On the monitor we see the V-shaped constellation of Antar. _

LIZ: Isn't it-  _ (stops) _ ?

BRODY: Do you know it?

MAX  _ (quickly) _ : No. We have never seen that before.

_ All three remain silent. Max and Liz carefully observe the V-shaped constellation. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Room. _

_ We are in Benjamin's room of his Paris house. His suitcase is open in the middle of the bed and he is emptying it. He takes the clothes from inside the suitcase and places them on the bed. The blinds in the room are closed and the lighting comes from the two night tables next to the large bed. We hear his cellphone start to vibrate; Benjamin looks up and stares at it, vibrating on his bedside table. The phone vibrates for a few seconds and then stops. Benjamin picks up some books that he places on his desk. His cell phone starts vibrating again. He walks slowly over to it and picks it up. The camera focuses on the screen of the phone, where it says "Incoming call -  _ _ Arianna."  _

_ He leaves the cell phone on the table, which continues to vibrate for a few more seconds and then stops. Isabel appears on the door, leaning on the frame. _

ISABEL: Hello, Hinchcliff.

_ Benjamin looks over his shoulder and smiles at her. Isabel begins to slowly approach him. _

BENJAMIN: Everything okay?

ISABEL: Everything is perfect.  _ (She brings her hands to her waist and pulls her shirt up, taking it off. This time she's wearing a black bodice) _ I thought maybe we could finish what we started the other day.  _ (She takes Benjamin's shirt by the waist area and slowly stretches it up. Benjamin raises his arms, letting her undress him. She drops the shirt to the floor, next to hers)  _ What other place more romantic than Paris ?

_ Isabel smiles mischievously at him. She stands on tiptoes and begins to kiss him. Benjamin grabs her by the nape of the neck and waist, pulling her toward him. Isabel runs her hands down his chest toward the beginning of his pants, where she begins to undo his belt. Benjamin's cell phone begins to vibrate again, but this time neither of them gives it importance. We hear a throat clear and the camera focuses on Arianna, standing by the door, with her cell phone in hand, observing the scene with a smile. Isabel and Benjamin separate, Isabel screams in fright and picks up the two shirts on the floor, covering her chest with them. _

BENJAMIN  _ (furious) _ : What are you doing here ?!

ARIANNA  _ (non-stop smiling) _ : If you had answered me any of the times I called you, you would have known that I needed to pick up some things from the department.  _ (Arianna starts walking slowly towards them) _ The doorman let me in. _ (Benjamin takes a shirt from inside his suitcase and puts it on. Arianna is elegantly dressed in a suit and skirt and pointed shoes. She looks at Isabel, still smiling, and stretches out her hand in front of her, to greet her ) _ I am Arianna Hinchcliff, who are you and what are you doing with my husband?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Kitchen. _

_ A fairly old French style kitchen. A marble countertop in the middle of the small space with a kitchen where there is a kettle on the fire. Benjamin stands by the burners, hands resting on the counter, defiant. Arianna is on the other side of the counter, placing a tea bag on each of the two cups in front of her. The camera focuses on the entire scene from the door frame, where Isabel is leaning, without letting the two of them see her, with her face towards the camera, listening. _

BENJAMIN: Tell me again what you are doing here, because I don't understand it.

ARIANNA: I already told you, Benji, I'm here to pick up some things ... and also save our marriage. It was a mistake what I did,  _ (she places her hand on Benjamin's left hand and caresses it) _ I have felt terrible these last few days.

_ Benjamin looks at Arianna's hand, stroking his. Then he looks up and looks challenging at her. He quickly removes his hand and picks up the kettle. _

BENJAMIN: You had two years to feel sorry.

_ Arianna brings him the cups of tea, where Benjamin pours the hot water. _

BENJAMIN: I don’t understand.  _ (puts the kettle back on the burner and puts out the fire) _ We were married and you cheated on me and then decided to leave me and your daughter without any explanation. You went a year without seeing Maggie, and now you appear and want to pretend that everything is the same as before. You could have stayed when I asked you to, when there was still time to fight for us.

ARIANNA  _ (stirring her tea) _ : You told me you loved me and forgave me. After all I had done to you... and when I was walking through that door, away from you, you told me that you still loved me and forgave me.  _ (Isabel closes her eyes in pain) _ I don't know what happened to me at that moment. You were the only man in my life, you still are ... but I felt drowned. We were so young and we were already married and had a daughter; My life was not supposed to be like this.

BENJAMIN  _ (wounded) _ : And it took you two years to realize that?

ARIANNE: I know what you must be thinking, Benji, but this time I’m serious.  _ (Arianna looks him tenderly in the eyes) _ I came back for good, I won’t leave again.

_ Isabel runs her hands through her hair, brushing it off her face, and huffs. _

BENJAMIN: You are not welcome in my house.

ARIANNA: It is our house.

BENJAMIN  _ (curt) _ : It stopped being your house the day you walked through that door.

ARIANNA  _ (furiously) _ : So you will stay with that girl? You can play around all you want but deep down you know that she will never understand you, she will never understand our world, she does not belong here.

BENJAMIN: I want to be with her and I'll do whatever it takes to make it work.

_ Isabel smiles a little. _

ARIANNA: Whatever,  _ (she is going to take a sip of tea but finally leaves it, she brings the cup to Benjamin and takes his bag, hanging from a stool) _ but you will continue being my husband until I say so, because I won’t be signing those papers. I plan to fight for you to the very end.

_ Isabel slowly peeks out the kitchen door. Benjamin looks at her in surprise, Arianna looks at her with hatred. _

ISABEL  _ (to Arianna) _ : And you think you can win with that?  _ (Crosses her arms) _ Benjamin is one of the best lawyers out there, and you think you will win him back simply by not signing the divorce papers?

ARIANNA  _ (facing her) _ : I have other means.

ISABEL: Don't worry about that either, I also plan to fight to the end.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ Night - Party. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Nicki Minaj, "Starships". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4cFNwqX8hA)

_ We open with a black screen, where we read: "4 hours, 20 minutes and 8 seconds for impact." Then we switch to a large room, decorated in Christmas style. There is a table with food and another table next to the first one dedicated to drinking. Garlands, balloons, and foam shapes hang on the walls; Christmas tree, Santa Claus, sleds, gift boxes, etc. Large ornaments hang from the ceiling. We see many people dancing. The camera pans the dance floor, where we see Tess and Kyle dancing. She is dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Kyle dresses as a wolf, with the mask in his hand. We keep moving and we find Amy and Jim having fun; she is in an odalisque costume and he is dressed as Sherlock Holmes. We keep moving and we see Max and Liz, he dressed as Batman and she as Catwoman, dancing quite close together, smiling. We move to the door of the room, where Maria is, dressed as a sexy Santa Claus, with a short skirt, red shirt and a hat. She looks at the watch on her wrist and huffs angrily. The door opens and Michael enters, his costume in hand. Maria looks at him furiously. _

MARIA  _ (screaming) _ : Where were you? And what are you doing with your costume in your hand? You should already be dressed!

MICHAEL  _ (annoyed) _ : Not now, Maria.

_ Michael begins to make his way through the crowd as Maria follows him, shouting his name. Michael approaches Max and Liz and separates them, taking Max tightly by the arm. _

MICHAEL: We need to talk.

_ Michael stares at Max, as the girls watch them worried. We cut to: _

_ Night - Street. _

_ We are in the parking lot of the party. The whole group is there, Tess, Kyle, Max, Liz, Maria and Michael. All in costume, except for him. The night is completely clear and it seems to be cold because the girls are rubbing their arms. We hear the music from the party from afar ( _ [ _ Nicki Minaj, “Starships”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4cFNwqX8hA) _ ). _

MICHAEL: I'm telling you she was talking to me, it was her!

MAX: Are you sure about that?

MICHAEL: Paris was talking to me. The real Paris.

_ Tess walks over to Michael and stands between him and Max, easing the tension. _

TESS  _ (to Max) _ : If Michael says that Paris spoke to him, I believe him.

KYLE  _ (to Michael) _ : How many times do you say she spoke to you?

MICHAEL: Twice. One two days ago, and another recently. I was feeding her and she changed; her eyes, her voice, everything changed. And she told me that the crystals were in the Fraiser Forest. I think the real Paris has found a crack in her mind to communicate with us.

MAX  _ (incredulous) _ : And you think she's trying to help us?

MICHAEL: Why wouldn’t she?

MARIA: It sounds pretty suspicious ...  _ (Michael looks at her without believing that she is not defending him) _ This woman has already tried to trick us once, why wouldn't she try to do it again?

LIZ: Michael's idea makes sense.  _ (Michael smiles at her, thanking her)  _ She lost her powers a month ago, perhaps she is also slowly losing possession of Paris' body.

MAX: So then all we have to do is wait for her to come out of her body.  _ (Max begins to walk towards the doors of the party, Michael takes him by the arm, stopping him). _

MICHAEL: Is that all? Don't you want to go to the Fraiser Forest?

MAX: Tonight?  _ (Releases his arm) _ Please, Michael, we'll talk about this tomorrow.

_ Max takes Liz by the arm and they both walk away towards the party. Tess rests her hand on Michael's shoulder and then walks away with Kyle as well. Michael stares at Maria. _

_Maria closes her eyes thinking. She lowers her head, with regret._ _She walks slowly toward the party. Michael kicks the floor in fury and looks at the sky._

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Room. _

_ We are in a small room, decorated in pink and full of toys. Isabel is kneeling by the bed, arranging the sheets for Maggie. _

ISABEL: You sleep now, and tomorrow morning we will open Santa's gifts.

MAGGIE: I want to open them  _ maintenant. _

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : But Santa has not yet arrived.  _ (Points to a little Mermaid clock hanging on the wall) _ See? It's not yet 12 o clock.

MAGGIE: Will you wake me up when he gets here?

_ Isabel looks at her tenderly and caresses her forehead. _

ISABEL: I don’t think your father would like that.

MAGGIE  _ (closes her eyes) _ :  _ Mon papa _ will forgive you.  _ (She gets deeper into the bed) _ He smiles at you. He never smiles at my mom.

_ Isabel smiles at Maggie, who closes her eyes. He strokes her forehead again, gets up, turns off the lamp on the nightstand, and leaves the room. The camera follows her into Benjamin's room. She walks to the balcony and opens the door. She also opens the blinds and goes out. Outside the night is completely dark, yet we see a long flash of white light. Isabel leans on the balcony railing and observes the Eiffel Tower, which rises, illuminated, in front of her eyes. We hear a cell phone start to ring. Isabel takes the cell phone from her back jean pocket and looks at it, waiting for it to stop ringing. On the screen we read: "Two missed calls: Kyle". Benjamin appears with two glasses of champagne in hand. Isabel takes one and observes it, absorbed in her thoughts. _

ISABEL: I was thinking ...

BENJAMIN  _ (disappointed) _ : Oh, that never sounds good.

_ Isabel takes a sip of champagne. _

ISABEL  _ (Smiles): _ I promise it's a good thing…

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Sum 41, “With me”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8z-qP34-1Y)

_ Benjamin smiles and takes a sip of champagne. Isabel collides her glass with his, toasting. _

ISABEL: I was thinking that,  _ (pauses) _ I should stop thinking so much.

_ They both laugh. _

_ Benjamin leaves the glasses on the balcony railing and takes Isabel's face in his hands. _

BENJAMIN: Isabel,  _ (they stare at each other) _ I am completely and madly in love with you. I don't care where you come from as long as we always walk together. I don't care what other people think of you as long as you know who you are. I want to be with you and live this our way.

_ Isabel looks at him with tears in her eyes. She presses her cell phone tightly in her hand. She stretches her arm over the rail and drops the phone. _

BENJAMIN: What are you doing?

ISABEL: I want to start my life again, with you.

BENJAMIN: Move in with me.  _ (Isabel opens her mouth, stunned) _ Move in with me in San Francisco.

_ We change to: _

_ Night - Benjamin's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Sum 41, “With me” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8z-qP34-1Y) __

_ The lights are off and there are only two small candles lit on the night table on the right side of the bed. The camera focuses on the bed. Isabel falls onto the cream-colored sheets, her hair disheveled and her torso bare. Benjamin, also bare-chested, leans on her as he kisses her hotly. He puts his arms around Isabel's back and takes her tightly in his arms. She pulls herself and turns on top of him. She moves away from him a few inches and smiles broadly at him. She runs his fingers through Benjamin's mouth. _

ISABEL: I love you.

_ Benjamin sits on the bed and, stretching his neck, bites Isabel's lower lip. She laughs, he takes her by the waist and again he gets on top of her. The camera slowly moves away from the room, towards the balcony. We hear Isabel moan and see movements under the covers. The camera moves slowly, goes out onto the balcony, shows the Eiffel tower and focuses on the sky, where millions of stars begin to shine brighter and stronger. The sky turns white. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Party. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Sum 41, “With me” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8z-qP34-1Y)

_ At the bottom of the screen we read: "2 hours for impact." Liz and Max are dancing quite close to each other, along with Kyle and Tess. Alex and Maria are having fun a few meters away, he is dressed as Iggy Pop, with a naked torso and a wig. Sam, disguised as Jem, approaches, making her way through the crowd and touches Alex's shoulder. Maria smiles at him, squeezes Alex's hand and walks away to the food table. _

SAM: Can we talk?

_ Alex takes off his wig. _

ALEX: I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore.

_ Sam takes him by the hand. _

SAM: Come with me.

_ They both drift apart among the people. Liz watches them over Max's shoulder and smiles contently. Tess and Kyle walk away from the dance floor, tired from all the dancing. _

MAX: Do you feel good? Do you want to stop?

_ Liz shakes her head. _

LIZ: Are you scared?

MAX  _ (shrugs) _ : I don't know ...  _ (smiles at him) _ Tonight I don't want to worry about anything but you.

_ Liz turns and leans her back against Max's chest, dancing. She looks at him provoking him. _

_ We change to: _

_ Night - Party. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Sum 41, “With me” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8z-qP34-1Y) _. _

_ Alex is leaning against the wall next to the door to the women's bathroom. Sam, without the purple wig, stands in front of him, arms folded across his chest, challenging him. _

ALEX: I’m so sorry, Sam

SAM  _ (hard) _ : You lied to me, Alex. You made me believe for months that nothing was going on with her.

ALEX: It's not like I was with Isabel while I was with you. I was always faithful to you, Sam.

_Sam looks down, hurt._ _Alex takes her hands in his._

ALEX: I am very truly deeply sorry.  _ (Seeks her gaze) _

SAM  _ (Wipes tears from her eyes) _ I miss you.

ALEX  _ (sighs) _ : I miss you too, Sam.

_ She lunges into his arms and hugs him tightly, hiding his face on Alex's shoulder. She begins to cry harder. Alex strokes her hair trying to calm her down. He kisses her forehead. _

ALEX: Shh.

_ He leans his nose against Sam's and rubs it gently. She laughs tearfully. _

ALEX: I miss you too.  _ (He removes some hair from her forehead) _ Very much.

_ He kisses her gently on the lips. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Party - Night. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, "Happy ending" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc) _. _

_ Maria is away from the dance floor. She is standing fairly close to the entrance, looking at her nails, bored. Michael walks slowly towards her. He stands next to her, leaning his back against the wall, and reaches into his jean pockets. _

MICHAEL: I'm sorry I ruined your night.

_ Maria approaches him and strokes his arm. _

MARIA: I’m sorry I didn’t support you with Paris.

_ Michael takes her in his arms, brings her to him and gently kisses her forehead. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Tess and Kyle next to the drinks table. Tess takes off her hood, exhausted from the heat. Kyle brings her a glass of water. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, “Happy ending” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc)

TESS: Thank you.

KYLE: Do you want to go out for some fresh air?

TESS  _ (closes her eyes) _ : The lights are making me a little dizzy.

KYLE  _ (concerned) _ : Are you feeling alright?

_ Tess drops her glass, splashing the liquid all over the floor. Her eyes close and she falls to the floor. Her entire body begins to convulse. _

KYLE  _ (screaming) _ : Tess!

_ We change to: _

_ Night - Parking lot. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, “Happy ending” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc)

_ Max and Liz are standing next to a car, both of them close together, observing the sky. On the horizon we notice a great white glow, which slowly enlarges. Max takes Liz's hand and laces his fingers through hers. He smiles at her and kisses her knuckles. _

LIZ  _ (points to the sky) _ : I think it's starting.

_ The emergency door opens suddenly. Both look at it in surprise. Michael and Kyle go out to the parking lot holding Tess up between them, who is passed out. Behind them comes Maria, ventilating Tess with her Santa hat. _

MICHAEL  _ (screaming) _ : Maxwell!

_ Max and Liz run towards them. They settle Tess on the floor. The sky begins to turn white from the meteor shower. _

LIZ: What happened?

KYLE  _ (desperate) _ : She started having seizures again.  _ (To Max) _ What are we going to do?

_ Max looks at Liz, seeking help. Maria points to the sky. _

MARIA: Look.

_ Max, Liz, Michael and Kyle look at the sky, following Maria's finger. Among the flashes we notice something falling towards the earth, at enormous speed. As it gets closer, it is seen that whatever it is, is engulfed in flames. _

MICHAEL: It's burning.

MARIA: What is that?

_ The object continues to fall. The group watches the object disappear from view in the far distance and then we hear a loud crash. Max and Michael look at each other. _

MICHAEL: Did you feel that?

_ Max nods. _

_ We change to: _

_ Early Morning - Benjamin's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, “Happy ending” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc)

_ Benjamin and Isabel are sleeping. He is tummy up and Isabel is upside down, with the face to the other side. They are both naked. The whole room is calm. Isabel breathes normally. The camera focuses on Isabel's face. Her eyes suddenly open. She lets out a scared gasp. _

_ We change to: _

_ Cave. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, “Happy ending” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc)

_ We see Paris lying on the floor of the Granilith cave, still with her hands tied behind her back. She seems to sleep peacefully in a sleeping bag. Suddenly her eyes widen and she looks straight into the camera. We do a close-up of his face. Paris smirks. _

_ We change to: _

_ Night - Street. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, “Happy ending” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc)

_ The camera does an aerial shot of a building. The roof of the place is completely destroyed. We are slowly approaching the ground, through the large hole in the ceiling. As we get closer we see that almost everything is in flames inside. We see tons of paper burning and notice a certain shiny material, which seems not to corrode. We notice a large piece of material, sunk between metal bars, brick and rubble. We hear the sound of something unzipping and a door begins to open. The camera fades to black. We see on the screen a counter that says: "0 Hours 0 Minutes 5 seconds for impact." The counter goes down until we read: "0 hours, 0 minutes, 0 seconds for impact." _


	11. Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in -  Part I

_ We open with a black screen. We hear Liz's voiceover. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, "Happy Ending". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxA26LGI2Mc)

LIZ (VO): It's January 6th, I'm Liz Parker.

_ We see Liz, standing in the middle of the desert, with her hands at her side. It’s daytime. _

LIZ (VO): And this is my life.

_ We start to see flashbacks of different scenes. First: we see Tess and Paris lying on the floor of a white room, both with their eyes closed and, apparently, not breathing. _

_ Second: it is night, we are near a large wire fence. Maria's jetta is parked in front of it. We see Maria scream and cry, and try to run away, but Kyle quickly takes her in his arms to stop her. _

_ Third: we are in a hospital, inside an intensive care room. Isabel and Benjamin are watching the room through a glass window. In the only bed, connected to an artificial respirator, is Benjamin's daughter, sleeping. Isabel takes his hand and squeezes it tightly. _

_ We return to Liz, who closes her eyes and a tear runs down her face. The screen turns black and a legend appears that says "Days before." _

_ The music ends. _

_ Day - Crashdown. _

_ The cafe is closed. It is morning. In one of the booths at the back are Michael, Alex (with his head against the wall), Liz next to him, then Kyle, Max at the top and Tess next to Michael. They are all talking fervently and stop when Maria quickly enters the Crashdown, accompanied by Jim. Michael stretches his neck and looks at the Sheriff. _

MICHAEL: What do you know?

_ Jim sighs, discouraged. _

JIM: Not more than you.

_ Maria stands next to Max, leaning on her chair. _

MARIA: The whole area is covered by the FBI.

JIM: They won't let me intervene. They rejected my men and removed everything from the place. In two hours it was as if nothing had happened.

MAX: Where did they take everything?

MICHAEL: Do you know what it is?

_ Tess makes a space by getting closer to Michael so Jim can sit down. _

JIM: They will answer questions today in the afternoon, but we all know what they will say.

LIZ  _ (smiling sarcastically) _ : That it was a hot air balloon.

_ The group is silent for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL  _ (to Jim) _ : Do you think it could have been a ship?

JIM: I don't know, it could be. Anyway, I don't think this time they can keep it as secret as before. I have an office full of journalists.

MICHAEL: We should go.

MARIA  _ (scared) _ : What? Where?

MICHAEL  _ (serious) _ : We must find out where they’re keeping the ship, if it's a ship, and look at what came with it.

MARIA: You have to be delusional, that's not an option.

KYLE  _ (to Max) _ : Have you told Isabel?

MAX  _ (looks down) _ : Not yet.

TESS: I think we should warn Isabel. If we felt that,  _ (looks for the word) _ strength within us, surely she has also felt it.

ALEX: I agree with Tess.  _ (Brings his body closer to the table) _ If what crashed last night was really one of your ships, it means that something bad must be happening on your planet. And it is better to face what is to come all together than apart.

_ Michael and Max meet eyes. _

MICHAEL: We should tell her.

LIZ  _ (to Jim) _ : Sheriff, is there a chance we can see the crash site?

JIM  _ (thinking) _ : They have it well fenced, but I'll try to see what I can do.

LIZ  _ (takes Max by the hand and stares at him) _ : I think we should see the site before we leave.

MICHAEL: Where are you going?

MAX: Liz, Tess and I are going to Oklahoma.  _ (Tess looks at Max in surprise)  _ We found her donor.

KYLE  _ (happy) _ : Then there's no need to find the ship!

_ Tess closes her eyes, smiling. _

MICHAEL: And what are we going to do with Paris and the crystals?

_ Max thinks for a few seconds. _

MAX: We will deal with everything in due course. For now the most important thing is to heal Tess.

MICHAEL: Whatever you say, Maxwell.

_ The scene ends and we cut to credits.  _ _ Guest actors: Jon Foster, Carly Pope, Olivia Wilde _ _. _

_ Day - Benjamin's room in Paris. _

_ The blinds are closed but some light is filtering through them. The room is quite messy. The front door opens and Benjamin and Isabel enter, kissing. She quickly closes the door behind her. She takes Benjamin's jacket off and throws it on the ground. He laughs and separates himself a few inches from her. _

BENJAMIN: What's the rush?

_ Isabel throws him on his bed and sits on top of him. She kisses him hard. _

ISABEL: I have to go back to San Francisco tomorrow, and Vera insisted on spending the day with me today.

_ He takes her face and caresses her. _

BENJAMIN: Do you want me to help you pack later?

_ Isabel quickly looks around. _

ISABEL: There are few things.  _ (Takes his face and brings it closer to her) _ Do you want to give me some of your attention?

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : Even if we move together we won’t get rid of Vera, right?

_ Isabel sits on the pillow while laughing. _

ISABEL  _ (serious) _ : But first I need to talk to my parents.  _ (He nods and she smiles at him) _ And now, back to where we were.

_ Benjamin and Isabel begin to kiss hotly again. She starts to take off his shirt when a phone starts ringing. _

ISABEL  _ (between kisses) _ : Leave it, I’m sure it’s Vera making sure we’re meeting today.

_ Benjamin laughs and begins to unbutton Isabel's pants. We hear Max's voice on the answering machine: _

MAX: Izzy, it's me ...  _ (Isabel looks up and looks at the answering machine) _ I really need you to pick up if you're there.  _ (Isabel pounces on the phone and answers it). _

ISABEL: What is it? How did you get this number?

MAX: Isabel, Finally...

_ Isabel looks at Benjamin, who is buttoning his shirt. _

ISABEL  _ (annoyed) _ : I hope it is important.

MAX: It's about Tess and Paris  _ (sighs).  _ It's time for you to come back to Roswell, Izzy.

_ The scene ends and we cut  _ _ commercials _ _. _

_ We return with: _

_ Day - Plane. _

_ We are inside an airplane with three rows of seats. In the window seat in a row of two, we see Isabel, peering intently out the window. The Flight attendant approaches with the drinks cart, and Isabel lowers her table from the opposite seat. She puts her hands on the table and sighs, looking again towards the window. Her eyes close, thinking. A small, powerful light bothers her eyes, and Isabel quickly opens them. She looks at the clouds and the sky outside, but there is nothing there. The light continues to bother her and she looks down at the table. We see her perfectly manicured and pink painted nails and a light that shines brightly on her right hand. She looks desperately at her companion, who is sleeping, and quickly covers her right hand with her fingers. She looks around, making sure no one is looking at her. Slowly she raises her left hand and lets out a cry of surprise when she sees that in her right hand five lights shine powerfully forming the Antar constellation. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Alex's House. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Toby Lightman, “Holding a heart” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfTDIphYdlo)

_ We are in the living room of his house. We see Alex lying on the couch flipping through a comic book while his mother sets the table for lunch. Someone rings the bell. _

MOTHER: Alex, can you get the door?

_ Alex leaves the comic book on the couch, gets up and goes to the door. He opens it and we find Sam on the other side. _

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : Sam! What are you doing here?

_ Sam takes several deep breaths. _

SAM: Can we talk?

ALEX  _ (opening the door for her to pass) _ : Sure, come in, my mother is finishing cooking.

SAM: I really don't have much time.

_ Alex steps out onto the porch and closes the door to his house. _

ALEX: What happened?

_ Sam sits on the porch railing and stares at him. _

SAM: Alex, I'm going back to Connecticut.

_ Alex sits next to her. _

ALEX: What? But why?

_ Sam looks down. _

SAM: I'm going back to Yale… tonight.

_ Alex looks down thinking. _

ALEX: I thought that life was not for you.

SAM: I thought so too, but I don't want to be a waitress all my life. I want to do something with the opportunities that are offered to me.  _ (Looks him in the eye) _ And I can't stay here just for you. I know it sounds, but  _ (pauses) _ you are the only reason I stayed so long in Roswell. But lately I feel like this is not enough.

_ Alex places his hand over Sam's and strokes her. _

SAM: I'm not blaming you for anything, I just think we can't be together right now. Our lives go in completely opposite directions. Each one needs something different from the other, and what you are asking me I know I cannot give you, at least not now.

ALEX: I know.  _ (Stares at his hand, intertwining his fingers with Sam's) _ Do you think we have any chance in the future?

SAM  _ (smiling) _ : Maybe when you go to Brown. After all, we will both be in the Ivy League, surely we will cross paths at some sporting events.  _ (Alex laughs sadly. They both put their heads together, clashing their foreheads) _ .I will miss you.

ALEX: I promise I’ll write.

_ Alex takes Sam's face in his hands and they kiss, at first gently and then vigorously. Sam suddenly cuts off the kiss, with tears in his eyes. _

ALEX: I'll find you.  _ (Wipes tears from her cheeks) _ I promise, Samantha.

_ Sam brings his lips to Alex's once more and kisses him one last time. _

SAM: Bye, Alex.

_ Without looking at him for the last time, she runs away towards the street. Alex watches her walk away, sighing. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's apartment. _

_ Maria is standing in front of the bed; on it, there is an open envelope, with a letter and the guitar, next to it. Maria huffs several times. We hear the front door open and close. Michael walks through the apartment to where Maria is, takes her by the waist, kisses her forehead and sits on the bed, while taking off his sneakers. Maria continues to look at the envelope and the guitar in front of her. _

MICHAEL: What's up?

_ Maria snorts again. _

MARIA: I'm just trying to define my future.

_ Michael raises an eyebrow. _

MARIA  _ (tired) _ : My mother has given me a great lecture about what will happen to my life if I don't go to college,  _ (looks at the guitar) _ but we all know that is not my first option.

MICHAEL: And what do you want to do?

MARIA: The truth is I don't know.  _ (She falls on the bed, dejected)  _ It would break my mother's heart if I chose music, and she still hasn't recovered from the fact that we are married. I feel like I would be doing this for her.  _ (Michael takes the guitar, removing it from the bed) _ On the one hand I would like to go on a tour of the country and escape from all this Czechoslovak madness  _ (Michael stares at her, she doesn't realize it) _ but I couldn't leave all of you alone.

_ He takes the letter from the bed and reads it carefully. _

MICHAEL  _ (quiet) _ : They accepted you at the University of New Mexico.

MARIA  _ (downplaying it) _ : They marveled at the amount of extracurricular activities I had.

MICHAEL  _ (going into the kitchen) _ : That's great!

MARIA: I don't know. I do not know what to do.

MICHAEL: Whatever you want.

_ Maria gets up and walks to the living room. _

MARIA: I wish it were that easy.

MICHAEL  _ (preparing a bowl with cereal) _ : Maria, it's easy if you make it easy. I will support you in what you want to do, but you should not ask me. At the end of the day, it is your future you're talking about, is your life. Live it as you want.

_ Michael, half annoyed, throws himself on the sofa and turns on the television. Maria watches him for a few seconds, thinking. _

MARIA: I'm not going anywhere.  _ (She leaves the living room towards the room) _ You are my life now.

_ Michael blinks for a few seconds and then changes the channel. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Liz's room. _

_ On top of her bed we see that there is a small open suitcase, where she has started to put clothes in. Liz is standing in front of her bed, her diary in her hands. Someone knocks on the door, Liz puts her journal among the clothes in the suitcase. _

LIZ: Come in.

_ The door opens and her mother comes in, smiling. _

NANCY: Everything okay, Liz?

_ Liz nods. Nancy walks slowly over to Liz's bed and sits down next to the suitcase. She watches her closely. _

NANCY: Are you sure you want to do this?  _ (Liz nods again) _ Completely sure?

LIZ: Mom, what's up?

NANCY  _ (sighs) _ : I don't think you're making good choices, honey.

_ Liz sits next to her mother and stares at her. _

NANCY: Since you came back from Boston, I feel like you are getting further and further away from your goals. You do not pay the same attention to school, you spend all day outside your house, you are late every weekend.

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : You really think that?

NANCY  _ (honest) _ : You're straying away from your priorities, daughter.  _ (Looks askance at Liz's suitcase) _ And this trip only proves my suspicions.

LIZ  _ (closes her eyes and sighs) _ : Well, you are wrong.

NANCY: Then show me. Because every time I look at you I don't recognize you anymore. You run away from all responsibilities, you hit the road with Max, knowing how many times he broke your heart. I'm not going to force you to choose the path you have to take, but,  _ (she pauses and stares at her) _ you were so sure of what you wanted before, and you worked so hard to get it.

LIZ: I can still be that person, Mom. I am not running away from my responsibilities and my future, I am still sure that I want to go to Harvard, and I am sorry that you do not like this trip, but it is only a mini-vacation.

NANCY  _ (strokes her hair) _ : I wish I were wrong.

_ Liz smiles at her. _

LIZ: Max and I have a lot of history. This trip is a way to find out once and for all if we really should be together.

NANCY: As long as he doesn’t break your heart again.

_ Nancy smiles. The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown. _

_ We are in the break room. We see Maria, dressed in her uniform, sitting on the edge of the chair, next to Michael, who moves his legs nervously. Beside him is Alex, sitting quietly. Waiting standing against the wall are Tess and Kyle. The back door opens, and Max, Isabel, and Liz enter. Michael quickly stands up and walks over to Isabel, they both stare at each other, the room in complete silence. Max leaves Isabel's suitcase on the floor and closes the door, slowly. _

MICHAEL  _ (harshly) _ : It took you some time.

ISABEL: I have a life in San Francisco, Michael, I can't just leave it out of the blue,  _ (sighs) _ oh, and it’s great to see you, too

_ Michael hugs her tightly without saying anything. She returns the hug and smiles at him. Max walks over to the couch, and sits between Maria and Alex. Kyle and Alex vigorously seek the sight of Isabel, who dodges them, standing in the middle of the room. _

ISABEL: We have to do this as quickly as possible, I have exams next week.

MICHAEL  _ (snorts) _ : I also wanted to do things as fast as possible a while ago, but Maxwell never listens to me.

MAX: Let's try to be rational, Michael.

ISABEL  _ (to Max) _ : I'm mad at you, Max, you should have explained the situation to me days ago.  _ (To Michael) _ I'm with you on what you want to do.

MICHAEL  _ (smiles in surprise) _ : Thank you.

_ Tess steps forward. _

TESS: I also think we should go slow on this.

ISABEL: What is the plan?

_ Everyone looks at Michael, waiting. _

MICHAEL: Take Paris to the forest, wait for her to show us the crystals and heal Tess, without the need for us to go find her donor.

KYLE: We still have the ship issue.

ISABEL: Are you sure it is a ship?

MAX: We all felt that strange  _ something _ . Valenti promised to find out more about the case, but the FBI is on it.  _ (To Michael) _ I think we would be exposing ourselves too much.

ISABEL  _ (to Max) _ ; We've had too many months of being scared, Max, and see how that turned out. I think it would be best to separate and resolve things as quickly as possible.

ALEX: Isabel, I think that at this moment we should not take risks. It is more important that everything goes well and not fast.

_ Isabel's cell phone starts ringing in the pocket of her jacket. She takes the phone out of the pocket and looks at the screen. _

ISABEL  _ (to Michael) _ : We have to solve all of this as soon as possible.

_ Isabel walks to the staircase that connects to Liz's house and sits on the third step. _

ISABEL: Hey, how are you?

_ We hear the voice on the other end of the line, but the image remains on Isabel, and the group watching her. _

BENJAMIN  _ (in a small voice) _ : Isabel, I’m scared.

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : What happened?

BENJAMIN: I am at the hospital.

ISABEL  _ (stops quickly) _ : What? Are you okay?

BENJAMIN: It's Maggie ...  _ (pauses, taking a deep breath)  _ she has cancer.

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials: _

_ We're back with: _

_ Night - Outside the Crashdown. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Howie Day, "Collide". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk9G7OyKwLM)

_ We are at the back of the Café. Isabel is leaning against the brick wall, looking carefully at the sky. She trembles a little from the cold and closes her jacket. The emergency exit door opens and Kyle appears. He walks out and slowly closes the door behind him. He observes Isabel, who continues looking at the sky, for a few seconds, in silence. _

KYLE: You look different.

_ Isabel looks down at her clothes, in the latest fashion. She is wearing blue jeans, black boots and leather jacket of the same color. In her hair she wears a checkered black ribbon, with her hair down. It also has hooped earrings. _

ISABEL: You think so?

KYLE: Yeah… you look amazing.

ISABEL  _ (looking at the sky again) _ : I haven’t noticed.

_ Kyle sits next to her, leaning his back against the wall, too. He looks up at the sky. _

KYLE: You are weird too.

ISABEL  _ (ironic) _ : Thank you.

KYLE: I'm not saying it in a bad way, it's just that  _ (pauses) _ you seem so different, that's all.

_ Isabel stares at him. _

ISABEL: Where are you going with this, Kyle?

KYLE: Don't you think you should worry a little more about what's going on?

ISABEL  _ (angry) _ : As if you guys had let me worry earlier. I spent months in San Francisco without knowing anything about what was happening. I think I have a right to worry what I want.

KYLE  _ (pained) _ : I wanted to tell you what was going on, but you know how Max is.

ISABEL  _ (laughs sarcastically) _ : Because you do everything he says, right?  _ (Looks at him for a few seconds) _ Save yourself the effort, Kyle, there's no way I'm not going to be mad at you ... with all of you.

KYLE: I don't think you should leave just now. Michael will stay only if Max and Tess go to Oklahoma. It would be good for all of us to have one more power in case something happens.

ISABEL  _ (looks up at the sky again) _ : You’ve managed quite well without me so far.

_ Kyle suddenly takes her arm. _

KYLE: Please don't go, you've just came back.  _ (Isabel looks at him without saying anything) _ You don't know how I missed you, Izzy, the number of times I wanted to tell you what was happening. But you have done nothing to make our friendship progress. Do you know the number of times you returned my calls?  _ (Isabel nods) _ Do you know how lonely Tess has felt all this time? You were the only girl she could talk to, and suddenly you didn't even care what she was going through anymore.

ISABEL  _ (hurt) _ : I have to go, Benjamin needs me.

KYLE: And when will you be back?

ISABEL: I don't know, I can't leave my life in Berkeley every time you have a whim.

KYLE  _ (angry) _ : They are not whims, Isabel. We are your friends, your family! Do you mean to push us aside like nothing? Do you want to leave Michael alone looking after us and taking care of that crazy alien?

ISABEL  _ (curt, separates from Kyle's hand) _ : Benjamin and Maggie are my family, too. Don't make me choose, Kyle.

KYLE  _ (furious) _ : So what if I make you choose? You have to stop running away from who you really are. You can't hide your whole life, Isabel. Someday your perfect boyfriend will find out the truth.

_ Isabel glares at him for a few seconds. _

ISABEL  _ (between teeth) _ : I told you not to make me choose.

_ She turns around and begins to walk away down the alley towards the street. _

ISABEL: Goodbye, Kyle.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Max's Room. _

_ Max is quickly assembling his bag, while Michael, lying on his back on the bed, plays with a baseball. Max opens his closet and looks quickly at it. _

_ The bedroom door opens and Isabel enters. She closes the door behind her and leans against it. She Stares at Max. _

ISABEL  _ (serious) _ : We have to talk.

_ Max leaves a pair of pants inside his bag. We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Radiohead, "Paranoid android". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHiGbolFFGw)

MAX: What happened?

_ Isabel looks at Michael, who sits on the bed, scared. Then looks at Max again. _

ISABEL  _ (takes a deep breath) _ : I have a new power.

_ Max and Michael stare at her in amazement. _

MICHAEL: What ?!

MAX  _ (seriously) _ : When did this happen?

ISABEL  _ (looking down) _ : A couple of months ago.

_ Michael quickly gets out of bed. _

MICHAEL: Couple of months? And it never occurred to you to tell us before?!

MAX  _ (to Michael) _ : Shh, lower your voice.  _ (To Isabel) _ What new power do you have?

_ Isabel raises her right hand in front of her chest and, still looking at the ground, opens it. A great light begins to grow from her hand, which expands towards the walls, enveloping her. Max slowly stretches his arm out into Isabel's field of light and tries to get through it. When touched, a small force pushes him back. Michael watches the scene in amazement. _

MICHAEL: I can't believe you didn't tell us about this.

ISABEL  _ (looks up and looks at Michael) _ : There is more.

MAX: You have other new powers?

_ Isabel approaches Max and Michael walks towards the two of them. She turns her left hand over and shows it to the boys. A bright light illuminates the three faces and we see the 5 stars of the Antar constellation shining on Isabel's palm. _

ISABEL: This happened for the first time on the plane over here.

_ Max takes Isabel's hand and examines it. _

MAX: What does it mean?

_ Michael walks away from them and takes his jacket, hanging from a chair. He puts on his jacket and walks towards the door. _

MICHAEL: We are going to find out right now.  _ (Opens the door, turns and looks at them) _ I’ll wait for you at the Granilith, it is time for Paris to finally speak.

_ Michael walks down the hall, Max is about to follow him but stops, noticing that Isabel sits on the bed. _

MAX: Aren't you coming?

ISABEL: I need a favor.  _ (She stares at him) _ Benjamin's daughter is sick, she has cancer.

MAX: Isabel, I can't.  _ (He sits across from her in the chair) _ .

ISABEL  _ (in a broken voice) _ : Please ...

MAX: Michael and I risked a lot the last time we cured those children.

ISABEL: I'm asking you for a favor, as a sister, I need you to heal Maggie.

_ Max hides his face in his hands, thinking. He Sighs. _

MAX: Why can't you just let the doctors take care of her? I am not God, I cannot heal every sick child in the world. Sometimes there is a reason for some things happening.

ISABEL  _ (exasperated) _ : Oh, don't come to me with your philosophical speech!  _ (Gets up from the bed) _ Maggie won't live unless you do something about it.

_ Isabel and Max stare at each other for a few seconds. _

ISABEL  _ (furious) _ : I will never be able to forgive you.  _ (Pauses) _ I've never asked you for anything, Max. Please... you've even tried to heal Liz's grandmother, and you can't do the same for my boyfriend's daughter? I don't know if it will work or not, but at least I'm asking you to try.

_ Max begins to nod. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Frasier Forest. _

_ We see Max's jeep and Maria's jetta parked in the middle of the woods, both with the lights off. The group is a few feet away from the two cars, standing in a circle. Michael holds Paris' left arm tightly, to prevent her from escaping. Around him is the rest of the group. _

MICHAEL  _ (furious) _ : Come on, show us!

PARIS: I already told you that I won’t give you the stones until you take me to the ship.

TESS: How do we know that it really is a ship that fell?

PARIS  _ (stares at Tess) _ : It's a ship.

MICHAEL: Surely is one of your tricks.

PARIS  _ (looks at Max) _ : Didn’t you say you wanted answers? So take me to the ship and I'll explain everything.

ISABEL  _ (suspicious) _ : I thought you had told us that you didn't know why your powers disappeared.

_ Paris is silent. _

MICHAEL: Do you know?  _ (Paris still doesn’t answer) _ Shit!

LIZ: You lied to us all this time.

PARIS: I needed you to trust me enough to get me on that ship.

TESS  _ (furious) _ : Disgusting liar.  _ (Throws herself on him) _ Damn bitch!

_ Max takes Tess, before she can hit Paris. Tess spits at her. _

TESS: You played with my life, bitch, I'm going to kill you.

_ Paris stares at Tess. Suddenly, her eyes change color and she falls to the floor on her knees. Staring at the floor, she begins to speak. _

PARIS  _ (trembling) _ : Please ... don't hurt me.

_ Everyone looks surprised at Paris. _

KYLE  _ (to Michael) _ : It was true, the real Paris is still in there.

_ Michael looks at Max with an "I told you so" face. Liz slowly approaches Paris and kneels beside her. _

LIZ: Don't worry, we won't hurt you.

ISABEL  _ (in a hurry) _ : Where are the crystals?

ALEX  _ (to Isabel, sharp) _ : Isabel.

_ Isabel looks at Alex and snorts. Paris slowly raises her right arm and points to a group of bushes a few feet from the group. They all follow her hand with their eyes. _

MICHAEL: Come on!

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ Now we are next to the great rock that hides the Granilith inside. The two cars are parked and the group is outside, except for Paris, who is asleep inside Maria's jetta. _

MICHAEL: I think we should try.

LIZ: We don't even know how the crystals work.  _ (Looks at the crystals, in Max's hand) _ Paris told us that if we could get them we could save Tess, but she also told us that she didn't know why she had lost her powers and that turned out to be a lie.

ISABEL: And what are we supposed to do with them?  _ (Takes two crystals from Max's hand) _ I say let's try to use them to heal Tess and then get that monster out of Paris' body.

MARIA: And what about the ship?

ALEX  _ (fearful) _ : I don't think we should go to that place.

MICHAEL  _ (to Max) _ : Aren't you the least bit curious to know what fell?

MAX: Of course I would like to know, but we have other things to worry about first.

_ Everyone looks at Isabel’s hand surprisingly, where the V-shaped constellation begins to shine. Isabel quickly covers her hand. _

ISABEL: We have to hurry up.

KYLE: What was that?

ISABEL  _ (firm) _ : Nothing. Let's get this over with.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Granilith. _

_ The camera starts outside, where we see the humans sitting among the rocks. Liz sitting alone, her hands on her knees, waiting. In front of her are Alex and Kyle, hugging Maria. We enter the Granilith and inside are the aliens. Paris is sitting on the floor, her back to the wall. In front of her, in a circle, Tess, Isabel, Michael and Max stare at her. _

ISABEL: Tell us everything. No more games.

_ Paris says nothing. _

MAX: We know you have little time, and if you don't find a new body you will die.

MICHAEL: If you help us, we will help you too.

PARIS  _ (ironic) _ : Look how the tables have turned.

TESS: Don't make us force you.

PARIS: I'm not afraid to die, but what if I don't say anything? I will die, you will never know how to use the crystals, Paris will probably die too.  _ (To Tess) _ See you in the next life, Ava.

MAX: Come on.

ISABEL  _ (furious) _ : You were our mother.

PARIS: My children died in the war.

_ She stares at the four of them for a few seconds, in silence. _

PARIS  _ (closes her eyes) _ : Our planet exploded.  _ (The four look at her, astonished) _ The war ended up destroying everything; We lost our families, our homes… we don't even have a place to live in.

ISABEL: Antar is gone?

PARIS: I lost my powers when Antar exploded.

MAX: How can an entire planet explode?

PARIS  _ (stares at him) _ : You don't have an idea what our weapons are capable of.  _ (The group seems scared) _ That meteor shower? Those were our planet remains.

TESS: Everyone back home is dead?

PARIS: Not everyone.

MICHAEL: Who was on the ship?

_ Paris is silent for a few seconds. Isabel's hand begins to shine again. Paris smiles. _

PARIS: It's calling you.

_ Isabel looks at her hand with horror, we see the 5 lights shine brightly. _

TESS: Who?

_ Paris does not answer. _

MICHAEL: Who was on the ship?

PARIS: Kivar ...

_ The scene ends and we cut to  _ _ commercials _ _ : _

_ Night - Granilith. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Sebastián Tellier, “La ritournelle”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crblDrrcunQ)

_ We see Isabel, who runs from the Granilith to the jeep. Maria, Alex, Kyle and Liz, who were waiting outside, quickly stand up. Behind Isabel, Max comes out. _

MAX  _ (screaming) _ : Isabel, wait!

_ Isabel runs quickly, Max follows behind and catches up to her when Isabel reaches the jeep. He takes her by the shoulders and forces her to look at her. Isabel has her makeup smeared and her face full of tears, crying inconsolably. Max hugs her and strokes her hair, trying to calm her down. _

MAX: Everything will be fine.

_ Isabel hides her face on her brother's shoulder. _

ISABEL: I can’t believe this.

MAX: It will all be over soon, I promise.

_ Isabel separates and stares at him. _

ISABEL: I don't want to be here. If what Paris said is true, that man is here in Roswell. And he will come looking for me.

MAX: We will not let him get anywhere near you.

ISABEL: We don't even know what he looks like, it could be anyone.  _ (Scared) _ What will he do to me?

MAX  _ (wipes tears from his face) _ : I won't let him do anything to you.

ISABEL: I want to go, tonight, right now. Tell me you will come with me.

MAX  _ (quiet) _ : Where do you want to go?

ISABEL: To New York, I need you to heal Maggie. I don't want to die without you healing her.

MAX: You are not going to die.

_ Isabel hugs him tightly. _

MAX: Okay, we'll go.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Road. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Sebastián Tellier, “La ritournelle” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crblDrrcunQ) _ (continuation of the previous scene). _

_ The camera is inside Maria's jetta. Outside the night is completely dark, with no stars in sight. The road is quite empty, only a few cars are seen passing by the jetta. Inside the car we see Michael driving, Maria in the passenger seat and Kyle, Tess and Alex in the back seat. Everyone is silent. Maria peers out the window. Her face looks surprised. _

MARIA  _ (to Michael) _ : Where are we going?

_ Michael does not answer. The three in the back seat quickly look out the window. _

KYLE: This is not the way to Roswell.

TESS: Where are we going, Michael?

MICHAEL  _ (annoyed) _ : We’re going to get this over with.

MARIA: Are you going to kill Paris? Don't you think that locking her in the trunk of my mother's car is punishment enough?

KYLE: Where are we going?

MICHAEL: We have to end this. We are going to heal Tess, get that alien out of Paris' body and kill Kivar.

KYLE: This is the place where my father said the ship had been taken to.

MARIA  _ (scared) _ : Does Max know about this?

MICHAEL: Of course not.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Sebastián Tellier, “La ritournelle” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crblDrrcunQ) _ (continuation of the previous scene). _

_ The jetta is parked next to a fence. In the distance, inside the property, we see a two-story concrete building. Everyone quickly gets out of the car. Alex, Tess and Kyle head to the trunk and take Paris from inside. Michael walks toward the fence, with Maria following him. _

MARIA: What the hell are you planning to do, Michael?

MICHAEL  _ (annoyed) _ : I already told you.

MARIA: I can't believe this. Yesterday I was worrying about our future, and today you want to end it.

_ Michael rests his hand on the fence, melting part of it. _

MICHAEL: I'm not ending our future, I'm making sure we have one.

_ He turns around and stares at Maria. He takes her face and kisses her forehead. _

MICHAEL: Everything will be fine, I promise.

MARIA: I want to go with you, I'm tired of always waiting outside.

MICHAEL: You can't come, you know that.

MARIA  _ (angry) _ : I'll kill you if you don't come back.

_ Michael smiles and kisses her hard. _

MICHAEL: I love you.

_ Quickly, he slips into the hole he just made in the fence, and disappears. Tess follows behind, taking Paris by the arm and forcing her to walk in front of her. Maria stands, looking at the building in the distance. Kyle and Alex approach her and each one stands next to Maria. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Plane. _

_ Max, Liz and Isabel are sitting on a plane in mid-flight. Isabel is sleeping by the window. Max is half asleep and Liz, on the aisle side, writes in her diary. _

LIZ: This is so strange.

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Brendan James, “Your beating heart”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAsxLcVqZtw)

MAX  _ (half asleep) _ : What thing?

LIZ: I don't know... the way things are. Yesterday I thought we were going to Oklahoma to look for Tess's donor and now we’re traveling to New York to heal a girl.

MAX  _ (looks at her) _ : Don't say I never took you anywhere.

_ Liz laughs. They stay a few seconds looking at each other. _

LIZ: I'm glad to be here with you.

_ Max reaches for her hand and squeezes it. _

MAX: Me too.

_ Liz approaches Max and quickly kisses him on the lips. _

MAX  _ (surprised) _ : What was that for?

_ Liz leans her head on the seat. _

LIZ: Because...  _ (Pauses) _ Because since the day you saved my life everything has been around you. I can try to run away as much as I want, but all roads lead back to you, Max. Everything has always been about you.  _ (Liz approaches Max again, stops a few inches before his mouth and looks him straight in the eyes) _ I love you, I have always loved you, and I will never stop.

_ Max gently caresses Liz's right cheek. They kiss slowly and tenderly. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Maria's Car. _

_ Alex, Maria and Kyle are waiting inside the jetta. No noise is heard from inside the building. Maria snorts in the driver's seat. _

MARIA: I am tired of waiting.

_ Alex looks at his watch, sitting in the passenger seat. _

ALEX: It's only been half an hour.

KYLE: They could be dead in half an hour.

_ Maria's face turns to absolute terror. Alex looks at Kyle, sitting behind, looking reproachful. _

ALEX  _ (ironic) _ : Thanks, Kyle.  _ (To Maria) _ I am sure they are fine. Michael and Tess have quite a few good powers to defend themselves.

_ The three remain silent, observing the building in the distance, where everything remains just as calm. _

KYLE  _ (to Alex) _ : Can I ask you a question?  _ (Alex turns to look at him) _ What do you think happened to Isabel?

_ Maria looks at them. _

KYLE: She’s been acting so weird.

ALEX  _ (sighs) _ : I don't know, I feel like I don't know her anymore.

MARIA: She is living her life, you can't blame her for that.

KYLE: And what about her new boyfriend?

_ Maria looks at Kyle, not understanding. _

MARIA: And why do we care about that? If she is happy there is nothing to worry about.

_ Alex and Kyle look down. Maria looks at one and the other closely and starts laughing. _

MARIA: You’re both jealous.

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : What? No!

KYLE: We were just wondering.

MARIA: Seriously, guys. Alex, you can't go on living from a relationship that ended years ago. Look at everything you have let go of believing that Isabel would return to Roswell and everything would be as before. And Kyle, what can I tell you? Isabel is your friend and will never be more than that. You have to accept it and move on.

_ Alex and Kyle both look a little sad. _

KYLE: I know, but ...

_ Alex points to something in the distance. _

ALEX: Look!

_ Maria gets out of the car quickly and looks at the figure running in the distance. We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, “Any other world”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JRvviNXmWY)

MARIA: It's Michael!

_ Kyle and Alex also get out of the car and approach the fence along with Maria. As they are approaching it, two shots are heard and we hear the noise of something falling to the ground. The three stop in fear. One more shot is heard. _

MARIA  _ (screaming) _ : Michael!

_ Maria wants to jump through the fence but Kyle holds her in his arms. Maria begins to cry. _

MARIA: No!

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - White room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, "Any other world" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JRvviNXmWY) _. (Continuation of the previous scene) _

_ We are inside a white room like the one we have seen in “The white room” episode. Suddenly a door opens and two people enter in suits and blue helmets, who do not allow their faces to be seen. One person holds Tess and the other holds Paris. They both drop the girls to the ground, who have their eyes closed. They go out the door and close it behind them. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Hospital. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mika, "Any other world" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JRvviNXmWY) _. (Continuation of the previous scene) _

_ Benjamin is sitting in a leather chair in a small waiting room, in front of a window. In his hand he has an almost finished coffee and his head is lying on his other hand, his eyes closed. Isabel walks slowly to the window and rests her hand on it. On the other side, we see Maggie, in a bed, connected to an artificial respirator. Isabel sadly watches the girl. Benjamin wakes up suddenly and looks at Isabel in surprise. He gets up from his chair and stands next to Isabel. _

BENJAMIN: I didn't know you were coming so soon.

_ Isabel closes her eyes when Benjamin kisses her on the forehead. _

ISABEL: I needed to be with you.

_ She rests her head on Benjamin's shoulder and looks through the glass. _

ISABEL: There is something I have to tell you.

_ Benjamin puts his arm around Isabel's waist, hugging her. _

BENJAMIN: You can tell me anything.

_ We hear Max clear his throat. Benjamin turns quickly and we see Max and Liz standing near them. Isabel points to Max. _

ISABEL: This is Max, my brother.  _ (Looks at Benjamin and sighs) _ And we ...  _ (pauses) _ Well, we are not from this earth.

_ The camera slowly zooms down the hospital hallway, leaving Benjamin stunned, and the aliens waiting for an answer. _

_ We change to: _

_ Day - Desert. _

_ We see Liz, standing in the middle of the desert with her hands at her side, as in the opening scene of the episode. Liz closes her eyes and a tear runs down her cheek. We hear her voice over: _

LIZ (VO): It's January 6th, I'm Liz Parker, and this is the beginning of the end.

_ The camera fades to black and we read "To be continued." _


	12. Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in - Part 2

_ We open with an image of the desert at sunset. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Kids”, MGMT _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBd46BbdTfs)

_ We change to a cream-colored house. The house has a porch, where there are many plants, various cacti, and a rocking chair facing the street. It has red tiles and the window frames are green. We hear a voice over: _

LIZ (VO): Seven years ago I met the love of my life.

_ The camera slowly zooms towards one of the windows, inside we see Liz in the living room sitting in front of a large dark wood desk, writing on a MacBook. _

LIZ (VO): He introduced me to a completely unknown world.

_ Liz is dressed in black sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt with a hood. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and a few strands of hair escape her forehead. _

LIZ (VO): I spent days, months, years, writing about him ... about us. About all the people who crossed our path. And suddenly...  _ (look down to her right, where we see her old diary) _ one day I lost it all. And I had nothing more to write about.

_ We hear the sound of the door. Liz saves the file on the notebook and closes it quickly. She gets up from the chair and walks out of the room, towards the corridor that connects the living room with the kitchen. We see her mother, Nancy, with some grocery bags. _

LIZ: Hi, mom.

_ Nancy kisses her daughter on the cheek and they both walk to the kitchen.  _

NANCY: How was your day?

LIZ: It was good, I think.

NANCY  _ (leaves the bags on the kitchen counter) _ : Did you get ahead with your writing?

LIZ: I don't know,  _ (she seems sad)  _ it's all a gigantic blur at the moment. We'll see what happens. I still don't know how to start the story, though.

_ Nancy looks at her daughter for a few seconds and caresses her cheek. She smiles at her. _

NANCY: I am sure it will be a fabulous novel. You’re not destined to be a High School Biology teacher... I always told you, you are destined for great things.

LIZ  _ (tired) _ : Again with that, mom? I'm almost 22 years old now, I think I can decide what to do with my life.

NANCY  _ (starts putting the things she brought from the supermarket in the cupboard) _ : Yes, you're almost 22 years old, but your mother still does the shopping for you.

_ They both laugh. The phone rings and Liz walks to the living room. She picks up the phone. _

LIZ: Hello?

_ On the other side of the phone we hear the voice, but the image remains on Liz. _

MARIA  _ (off) _ : Hello,  _ Mamasita _ !

_ Liz smiles and walks away from the kitchen, closing the door to the living room. _

LIZ _ (happy) _ : Maria, how are you?

_ As Maria speaks, Liz walks over to the green chair and sits on it. _

MARIA: Phenomenal, as always, and you? Have you thought about my offer?

LIZ: Yes,  _ (pauses for a few seconds, thinking)  _ but I can't accept it. I really appreciate what you’re doing for me, but I can't go.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What? What are you talking about? The Liz Parker I know would never have settled with going to Community College... ever. You don't belong there. Besides, you have got to get out of Roswell.

LIZ: I can't.

MARIA  _ (softens her voice) _ : Liz… it’s been four years already. I'm not saying you should meet someone new, I'm just asking you to think about your future… about Zac's future.

LIZ  _ (looks at a photograph on a table next to the chair where she is sitting) _ : I don't have the money, Maria, and I could never accept yours. Where would we live anyway?

MARIA: With me, of course! Do you really think I would leave you alone in the city?

LIZ: I ... I don't know.

MARIA: Think about it, Liz, pleeeeeeease? Your life is no longer at Roswell. You spent many years thinking about others, and living for others. It's time to start living for you.

LIZ: What if-?

MARIA  _ (stops her) _ : We already talked about it, Liz. He is not coming back. It is as painful for me as it is for you, but he is not coming back.

_ The scene ends and we cut to opening credits. _

_ We come with: _

_ Black screen; we read "Four Years Ago" in white letters. _

_ A gray hallway, poorly lit. There are several cells on the right side. The camera stops in the first cell and we see Michael through the bars. He looks emaciated and his face and clothes are dirty. Inside the cell there is only one green sleeping bag. Michael is sitting on it with his back and head resting against the wall and his eyes closed. Everything is silent until we hear a complaint sound from the cell on the left. Michael opens his eyes and approaches the bars that separate him from the other cell. _

MICHAEL: Are you okay?

_ Michael tries to touch the bars but an electric shock makes him step away. He slowly approaches again and stops before touching the bars. In the other cell we see Tess, lying on the floor, writhing. _

MICHAEL: Shh, shh ... Everything will be fine.

_ Footsteps begin to be heard in the hallway. Michael looks at Tess in terror and then looks down the hall. A tall, slender man stops in front of Michael's cell. Actor:  _ [ _ Scott Foley _ ](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=Scott+Foley&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgFuLUz9U3MLJMMi5XAjNNjYpzjLU4Q8JC8h2TS_KLANDN-hIjAAAA&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwifzpTHmNLcAhWLG5AKHZ0ZB-gQ_AUoAXoECAsQAw&biw=1536&bih=728#imgrc=x5PdfCbqbU9QSM:) _. _

MAN: Good morning, how are we today?

_ Michael doesn’t answer. _

MAN  _ (looks at the tray of food that Michael has not touched) _ : I see that you still refuse to eat.

MICHAEL: I'm not going to eat until you heal Tess. You can't get anything out of me if I'm dead.

MAN  _ (laughs) _ : Oh, don't worry, you're not the one that interests me.  _ (Looks at Tess) _ And you already know that I will make her suffer until Max decides to show his face.

_ Michael looks at him with hatred. The man looks at his hands curiously. _

MAN: And I really hope it’s soon because I am getting tired of these bodies.

TESS  _ (screaming) _ : You won't win, Kivar!

_ The man squats down next to Tess's cell and watches her with interest. _

KIVAR: I am very intrigued to see what body our former King has been put into.  _ (Looks at Michael) _ I can't deny that The Council has done a great job with you.  _ (He stands up and smiles) _ As you can see, I have not been able to choose anything interesting and these bodies continue to die on me. But once I get the information I want from Max, I will become  _ me _ again.

TESS: Max won't give up that easy.

KIVAR: The Council sent you here thinking that, once The Four Royals were ready to return, I would be defeated. But all the time that you spent here,  _ (with disgust) _ interacting with your stupid humans ... the Antarians began to see me as their only hope. Do you even know how long you’ve been away from  _ home _ ?

_ Michael looks at him with hatred, but his face shows a bit of surprise and sadness at the question. Kivar turns around and begins to retreat. Tess puts her hands on the floor and lifts half of her body with a lot of effort and pain. _

_ The man stops for a few seconds and without turning his body, stretches his arm towards Tess's cell. A beam of light comes out of her hand and hits Tess in the arms and she falls, writhing in pain again. _

KIVAR  _ (without turning around) _ . And the only hope left now is for Max to turn himself in.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Benjamin's Apartment in New York. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “You”, The Pretty Reckless _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUMwFaXTM3s)

_ We are in the kitchen. Isabel is sitting in front of a round table that opens onto a large window with blue curtains. The light in the room comes from a small light next to the table, which illuminates the scene quite a bit. Isabel has her hands resting on the table, she is staring at the window in silence. We hear the footsteps of someone approaching. Benjamin stops a few inches from the table, facing Isabel. She slowly turns her head and watches him, her eyes downcast. They stay silent for a few seconds, Benjamin finds it hard to keep his gaze fixed on Isabel. _

BENJAMIN: So you're  _ (pauses, struggling to get the words out) _ an alien?

_ Isabel agrees with her head but does not dare to speak. _

BENJAMIN: Since when?

ISABEL  _ (with a small smile) _ : All my life.

_ Benjamin nods, looking at Isabel with pursed lips. He looks down at the counter and slams his fist against it. Isabel is startled. _

BENJAMIN: I always knew there was something going on with you.

ISABEL: I'm so sorry I couldn't explain anything before, but now you understand why it's so important for me to keep this a secret.

BENJAMIN: Why did you help my daughter?

ISABEL  _ (surprised at the question) _ : How can you ask me that?  _ (She gets up from her chair and walks towards him. She wants to rest her hand on Benjamin's but he pulls her away. She looks at him sadly)  _ I did it because I love you and Maggie..

_ Benjamin looks up from the counter to Isabel's eyes and looks at her tearfully. _

BENJAMIN: Will something happen to her? Will she transform and be-?

ISABEL  _ (interrupts him) _ : Like me? No, don't worry, Benjamin, nothing strange will happen to Maggie, all we have done is cure her. This is not the first time Max cures cancer on a child with his powers.

_ There is a silence between them. _

BENJAMIN: I need space,  _ (pauses) _ time,  _ (another pause) _ I don't know what I need.

ISABEL  _ (tries to smile but can't, and tears start to stream down her face) _ : I know, I'll be at Roswell for a while, you-  _ (she's going to say something but change her mind).  _ Just keep me posted on how Maggie progresses, okay?

_ Isabel places her hand on Benjamin's, and this time he lets her. She tightens it quickly and walks to the kitchen door. When she reaches the door frame she turns around. _

ISABEL: If I could change ... anything about this… I would.

_ Before Benjamin can say anything, Isabel leaves the kitchen, covering her face with her hands to hide the tears. He looks up at the place where Isabel has just been. _

BENJAMIN  _ (whispers) _ : Goodbye, Isabel.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Liz is sitting on the bed, dressed in gray pajamas. She is with her hands down on her legs and her gaze fixed on the brick wall. The door to the bedroom door opens and Max enters with two steaming cups of tea. He sits down on the bed next to Liz and hands her one of the cups. She takes it in her hands. _

MAX: Be careful, it's very hot.

_ Liz looks at the mug and blows on the drink to cool it down. _

LIZ: Do you think it’s okay to leave Maria alone at her house?

MAX: She's not alone, she has Kyle and Alex with her.

LIZ: I know, but I'm her best friend, I should be there.  _ (Looks at him)  _ You don’t think so?

MAX  _ (smiles and strokes her hair) _ : Maria knows that she has you if she needs you. 

LIZ: I know... and now that Isabel is back we can devise a plan.  _ (Pause) _ But I still feel bad.

MAX: For Maria?

LIZ  _ (nods) _ : I feel like I've been pushing her out a lot lately... And every free moment I have,  _ (caresses Max's face) _ I want to spend it with you  _ (she kisses him on the lips). _

_ Max returns the kiss but quickly cuts it off. _

MAX  _ (smiling) _ : That sounds quite selfish.

LIZ: I know, I know! But lately I've had these strange dreams, I can't remember anything about them but the feeling of terror with which I wake up with.  _ (Looks sadly into his eyes)  _ I don't know why, but I have this strange sensation that something very bad is about to happen.

_ Max strokes her hair again and kisses her on the forehead. _

MAX: I think you should just rest a little.

LIZ  _ (looks down, downcast) _ : Maybe.  _ (She sips on her cup of tea.) _

_ Max watches her with a tender gaze as he takes his drink. He rests the half-finished cup on the nightstand and lifts the blanket and sheet off the bed. Liz looks at him in surprise. _

LIZ: What about my tea?

MAX  _ (smiles) _ : I'll warm it up with my powers in the morning.

_ Liz gets up from the bed, puts the cup next to Max's and approaches him. _

LIZ: But then food tastes horrible!

_ Max laughs as he arranges the pillows. Suddenly we hear the noise of something falling on the terrace. Max and Liz look scared towards the window. He steps forward and approaches the glass, keeping Liz at arm's length. _

LIZ  _ (scared) _ : What was that?

_ We hear more things fall and a loud knock on the window glass. Liz screams in fright at the sight of Paris from the other side of the window, watching them with completely white eyes. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Max and Isabel's House in Roswell. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ McFly, “Too close for comfort”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGYUziHZgys)

_ Isabel is in the dining room sitting at the round table with a coffee in front of her. With absent-minded eyes, she stirs the drink with the spoon. Her mother appears and sits across from her. _

DIANE: Isabel, honey, how are you feeling?

_ Isabel looks up and at her, her red eyes betray that she has been crying until recently. She lifts her shoulders in a shrug without being able to answer. Her mother looks at her fondly and reaches out to take her hand. She caresses her. _

ISABEL  _ (almost sighing) _ : I don't know what to do.

DIANE: You will find the strength to keep going.

ISABEL: When?

DIANE: Oh darling, I wish I knew. But you have done well in coming back home,  _ (smiles)  _ you need your mother to pamper you a little.

_ Isabel looks at her with the intention of smiling but can’t. Her mother gets up from the table. _

DIANE: How about some apple pie, huh?

ISABEL  _ (suddenly interested) _ : With ice cream?

_ Diane nods, laughing. While heading towards the refrigerator, Isabel finishes her coffee. _

DIANE: Have you talked to Max?

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : About what?

_ Diane opens the fridge and starts looking for the apple pie and ice cream. _

DIANE: Oh, you know, about College, about life.  _ (Diane closes the refrigerator and places the food on the counter) _ Lately I feel like your brother is very distant. I feel like I can talk more to you and you are miles away than to him who sleeps right next from my room.

ISABEL: And that is a bad thing?

DIANE  _ (starts cutting the pie) _ : But it's just-  _ (stops and drops the knife) _ I just thought maybe you knew what was wrong with your brother. That trip to New York to see you... I don't know, seems a bit strange to me. And now he's back dating Liz and he doesn't want to tell me anything about it.

ISABEL: I don't know, mom, maybe he's just a little embarrassed?

DIANE  _ (continues cutting the pie) _ : It's a feeling I have ... Max doesn't speak to me like before, I feel like he's hiding more secrets than before. And what about Michael? I haven't seen him come by in days!

ISABEL: I think I'm going to pass on the pie for tonight… maybe we can eat it tomorrow.

_ Isabel gets up from the table and walks to her mother. _

DIANE: Are you sure, dear? I wanted you to tell me so many things!

ISABEL  _ (disbelieving) _ : Yes, of course, we will talk tomorrow.

_ She kisses her mother on the cheek. She leaves the kitchen and walks quickly down the hall to her room. She closes the door behind her and bursts into tears. She leans her back against the door and drops to the floor. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Max and Liz are in the same position, watching Paris from the other side of the window. She is with her hands resting on the glass and her eyes are completely white, "looking" inward with her mouth open. Max stretches out his left arm as he slowly approaches the window that opens onto the terrace. Liz holds onto Max's right arm and hides behind him. _

LIZ: What's going on?  _ (scared) _ I thought Paris was locked up.

MAX  _ (whispering) _ : She must have escaped.

_ Max sneaks up to the window. Paris's position remains unchanged. Liz stands a few steps from the window, watching fearfully. Max removes the pins and opens the window. Paris lowers her hands. Max and Liz watch her silently. Paris closes her mouth suddenly and then opens it. She repeats this movement a few times. _

MAX: What do you want?

PARIS  _ (in Kivar's voice) _ : I've come looking for you, Zan.

_ Liz lets out a scream and Max starts to breathe nervously. _

MAX: Kivar?

PARIS: It’s been so long and we finally meet again.

MAX: What happened to Paris?

PARIS: She is dead. I’m only using her body.

MAX: Where are Michael and Tess?

PARIS: Where you left them. Your friends are about to die because of you.

MAX  _ (in a fit of anger) _ : I'm going to kill you!

_ Paris crawls away a few steps. _

PARIS: I think you would stay where you are ...  _ (Max moves away the two steps he took) _ The only thing you will achieve by killing this body is never seeing your friends again.  _ (Pause) _ I have come to make you a proposal.

MAX: I will not accept anything from you!

PARIS: I don't think you have a way out. You see, your wife doesn't have much time left ... and only I know how to cure her condition.

_ Liz looks at Max in despair. Max looks between furious and scared. _

MAX: What makes you think that I can't beat you?

PARIS: Do you think I came alone?  _ (A small laugh is heard, but Paris's lips do not move) _ You underestimate me, Zan. This is not the first planet I chase to or the first time I make this proposal. You look at me surprised ... your mother forgot to tell you? Earth is not the only planet to which we sent copies of The Royal Four. On the other hand, there is only one of me.

_ Liz walks a few inches and stops next to Max. She takes him by the hand. _

LIZ: I don't believe you.

_ Paris slowly turns her face and stops to watch Liz. _

PARIS  _ (still speaking to Max) _ : You have until tomorrow at midnight. I think I don't need to explain what will happen, but.  _ (Pauses and speaks to Liz) _ if I were you, I would say goodbye to your boyfriend.

_ Paris's eyes close and she falls to the floor, lifeless. Liz flinches and takes Max by the arm. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's House. _

_ We are in the living room. We find Maria lying on the large sofa, covered with a multicolored blanket. She is lying on her stomach, with her right arm dropped onto the side. Her eyes are open and there is a red halo around them; we can see the tiredness and the tears on her face. We hear the sound of the door and Isabel enters the apartment with two cardboard bags in her arms. Maria slowly lifts her head and looks at her in surprise. Isabel closes the door with her legs and leaves the bags and keys on the kitchen counter. _

MARIA: What are you doing here?

_ Isabel takes off her coat and places it on one of the kitchen chairs. _

ISABEL: I came to keep you company.

MARIA  _ (even more surprised) _ : You?

_ Isabel takes the two brown paper bags from the supermarket and walks to the chair where Maria is now sitting. She turns the bags around on the coffee table and chocolates and junk food fall on it. _

ISABEL: I thought you could use someone to talk to.

_ Maria takes one of the chocolates from the table and opens it. She looks at Isabel and notices her condition; she also has red halos around her eyes and tousled hair. _

MARIA: What happened to you?

_ Isabel takes a bag of potato chips and opens it.  _

ISABEL: I slipped out of my house, I couldn't stand my mother anymore.  _ (Pauses for a bit and looks down) _ Benjamin asked for some time.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : I didn't think those things could happen to girls like you.

_ Isabel smiles for two seconds, then looks seriously at Maria. _

ISABEL: I came for selfish reasons. I really need the company. I need to be with someone who feels the same way I do now.

MARIA  _ (looks at the food on the table) _ : And die from a shock of sugar and fat?

ISABEL: And that.

_ There is an awkward silence between the two. Maria takes another one of the chocolate bars and opens it. She looks at her for a few seconds and finally bites into a small piece. _

MARIA: It's the first thing I eat in days.

_ Isabel stares at her. She stretches out her hand and shakes Maria's hand tightly. _

ISABEL: I'm glad.

_ Maria chews the chocolate for a few seconds. Suddenly she releases it and it falls to the floor; she begins to cry. Isabel quickly approaches her and hugs her tightly. _

MARIA  _ (between tears)  _ : I am so afraid.

ISABEL  _ (stroking her hair) _ : I know, I know… me too.

MARIA  _ (hides her face in Isabel's neck) _ : Please bring him back to me. Please ...  _ (Isabel lets out a few tears) _ I just want my husband back.

_ The scene ends, the camera melts whiteandwe cut to: _

_ Day - La Guardia Airport, New York. _

_ On the screen we read in white letters: "Today". _

_ We are in the main hall of the Airport, near the entrance gates. It is a hot summer day and people walk quickly with their suitcases in tow. We see Maria standing in the middle of the room; she has long blonde wavy hair tied in a ponytail. She wears black frame glasses and is dressed in jean shorts, Doctor Martens, a white T-shirt and scarf around the neck. She is talking intensely on the phone with someone. Suddenly we see Liz appear among the crowd and dragging a large bag. _

MARIA  _ (looking at Liz, speaking on the phone) _ : Johnny, I have to go, we'll talk later.

_ She smiles and walks over to Liz with open arms. _

MARIA:  _ Amiga _ , you're finally here!

_ Liz leaves her bag on the floor and hugs Maria tightly. _

MARIA  _ (hugs her again and puts Liz's bag on her shoulder) _ : I'm so happy that you're here.

_ They both start walking towards the door. _

LIZ: Are you sure you and Michael have no problem with me staying with you these days?

MARIA: It's only two weeks. Also, Michael is not coming back to New York until Isabel's wedding.  _ (She looks at her and smiles) _ We’ll have enough time to walk around the city so you can fall in love with it and convince yourself to move here with me.

_ They leave through the airport gate. Liz looks around her, overwhelmed by the amount of people and cars. _

LIZ  _ (whispers, Maria doesn't hear as she is calling a taxi) _ : I doubt it.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Loft _

_ We are in a small loft. We hear the sound of keys on the door and see Maria and Liz enter. The loft floor is wooden and it is decorated with white and ebony furniture. On the living-dining room floor, there is a small red carpet, matching the long window curtains. To the left of the loft, there is a small steel staircase, which leads to an upper room. Maria walks into the living room, which is separated from the kitchen by a breakfast bar, and leaves Liz's bag on one of the sofas. Liz looks around in amazement. _

LIZ: This is beautiful, Maria! I saw the pictures and videos, but I didn't think it was that big.

MARIA  _ (smiles and shrugs):  _ Not bad for my first apartment in NewYork.

LIZ: Are you sure Michael won’t have a problem with me staying for two weeks?

_ Maria walks to the kitchen. _

MARIA: Do you want some coffee? Do you want to take a nap before going for a walk?

LIZ  _ (leaning on the counter, smiling) _ : Maria ... I'm in New York City.

_ Maria looks at her for a few seconds and laughs. _

MARIA: You are right.  _ (Takes the kettle from the kitchen, and start filling it with water.) _

LIZ: And we have a lot to talk about.  _ (Liz looks at Maria from head to toe) _ When was the last time we saw each other?

MARIA: I think it was for Christmas.  _ (Thinks)  _ Wow, that long already? I can’t believe it.

LIZ: Yes, it was last Christmas. You traveled to Roswell for a few days to visit your family, and me of course, and then flew back to spend New Years with Isabel and Ben.

MARIA  _ (keeps thinking) _ : Yes ... Michael was stranded in the snow and was two days late. I had completely forgotten about that snowfall.

LIZ: By the way, how is Michael? You still haven't told me if you already talked to him.

_ Maria opens the first drawer of the cupboard and stares inside, as if searching for something.  _

MARIA: I’m sure he won’t mind you staying.  _ (She takes two spoons out of the drawer and slams it shut. She turns quickly and smiles at Liz) _ Where do you want to go first? Central Park or straight to the lights of Broadway and Times Square? Oh, and I'll have to lend you some clothes, you won't think about going for a walk with that.

_ Liz sits down on one of the breakfast barstools and takes Maria by the hands. _

LIZ: Maria, could you please tell me what's going on between you and Michael?

_ We hear the kettle starting to make noise. _

MARIA: The water is ready!

_ The scene ends, the camera fades to white and we cut to: _

_ Night - Sidewalk of Valenti's house. _

_ We read on the screen: "Four years ago." _

_ We see Isabel's car parked on the sidewalk; she is leaning on it and her hands are tucked inside the pockets of her leather jacket. She is quietly watching the house, which has only the living room lights on. Alex walks down the street, looks at her and leans on the car next to her. _

ALEX: So it's true.

ISABEL _ (without looking at him) _ : What is true?

ALEX: That you're back in Roswell.

ISABEL: Well, I'm standing here next to you, right?  _ (Turns her head and looks at Alex for a few seconds, sighs) _ But I'm glad I came back.

ALEX: You don't sound very happy.

_ Isabel gives a little laugh and rests her head on Alex's shoulder. He puts his arm around Isabel's back and hugs her from behind. _

ALEX: How I missed you!

ISABEL  _ (closes her eyes) _ : I missed you too.

ALEX: So are you ready?

ISABEL  _ (sighsagain) _ : I don't know. I just…  _ (stays silent. Alex separates from her and stretches his arm towards her). _

ALEX: Come on, you're not alone.  _ (Isabel takes his hand) _ You will never be alone.

_ Alex and Isabel walk hand in hand towards the door of Valenti's house. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Inside Valenti’s house. _

_ We are in the living room. The room is lit by two night tables next to the sofa and by the light coming from the kitchen. Max is sitting on the sofa, Liz is sitting next to him. Maria is standing in front of the coffee table. Alex is sitting in a small chair and Isabel is lying on the floor, her head resting on the armrest of Alex's chair. Kyle appears from the kitchen, holding a tray with several cups of tea, coffee, sugar and milk. _

ALEX  _ (with regret) _ : This cannot be happening ...

MARIA  _ (without listening to Alex, she addresses Max) _ : What is the strategy?

ISABEL: Do we even have a plan?  _ (She takes one of the cups, and puts two tablespoons of sugar in it). _

MARIA  _ (looking at Max pleadingly) _ : We have to have a plan. We are talking about rescuing Michael.

LIZ: And Tess.

_ Maria looks at Liz with a penetrating gaze. _

MAX: Of course we have to have a plan, that's what we're here for.

_ Kyle takes a chair from the dining room, drags it into the living room and sits on it. _

KYLE: I think the most important thing now is to see what we will do with Paris’ body.

MARIA: I don't think that's our priority.

_ Alex reaches out his right hand and takes Maria's hand. He looks at her. _

ALEX: We can't leave her in the trunk of Max's car forever.

MARIA: We can return it.

LIZ: That would mean having to go back to base.

_ Maria looks back at Liz, now defiant. _

MARIA: Can you think of any plans where we  _ don’t _ go back to the base?

ISABEL: Maria is right, we need to go back for Michael and Tess.

LIZ: And let Max turn himself in?

_ Isabel looks with pleading eyes at Max. Max releases Liz's hand and hides his face in his hands, thinking. _

ISABEL: I can try communicating with Tess ... see if she is strong enough to fool Kivar. I can also communicate with Kivar, see if I can dialogue with him. There must be some other arrangement we can make.

MAX  _ (removes hands from face) _ : No! That's not an option.

MARIA: Max, if Isabel can get information out of Kivar, we have to use it!

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : Use her you mean?

ISABEL: No one is using me, I am offering myself. I have powers that Michael, Max and Tess don't … and if getting into Kivar's head is going to make my brothers have more time, I will.

_ Maria looks at Isabel with a grateful look. _

KYLE: And it's impossible for him to hurt you?

ISABEL  _ (to Kyle) _ : He can't hurt me physically. Maybe I can see some of my-  _ (stops a few seconds)  _ maybe he will be able to see all my memories and my secrets,  _ (looks at Max) _ but it is a risk that I am willing to take.

MAX: No. You won't.

_ There is silence in the room. _

ISABEL: It’s my decision, Max. I will do my best to help Michael and Tess.

_ Max rubs his hands quickly across his knees. _

MAX  _ (staring at Isabel) _ : I need to speak to my sister, alone.

_ We quickly cut into Kyle's room. _

_ The lighting in the room is dim, coming from a lamp on the nightstand. Isabel is sitting on Kyle's bed, with her legs crossed and her hands next to her body. Max is leaning against the desk, facing his sister, staring at her with his arms crossed. _

ISABEL: You shouldn't go through this alone, Max. We are all in it. We are going to rescue Michael and Tess, and I am going to find a way to-

MAX  _ (interrupting her) _ : Eliminate Kivar?

ISABEL  _ (serious) _ : Max, killing Kivar will not make me an assassin, not if doing so will save the lives of seven people I love.

MAX  _ (surprised) _ : You really have changed.

ISABEL: Meeting someone special has changed me. But seriously, Max, you're not alone in this situation. You have to stop trying to always be the King, you are not a King, not really. You cannot sacrifice your life for us.  _ (Max starts crying, Isabel stops and approaches her brother) _ I'm not ready to lose you.

MAX  _ (tearfully) _ : What if we fail?

ISABEL  _ (takes Max by the neck and leans her forehead against his brother's) _ : We will find a plan. And if we can't find it, then I'll stand by your side, ready for whatever comes our way.

_ Max hugs her tightly and hides his face in Isabel's neck. _

MAX: I am so scared. I'm afraid of losing you, of losing Michael, of-  _ (stops). _

ISABEL: You won't lose her, I promise.  _ (Isabel caresses her brother's hair, separates from him and takes him by the face, looking him straight in the eyes). _ Max, listen to me, and listen to me carefully... I'm here with you, I'm your sister. And it doesn’t matter how many replicas of us there are or what our lives were in Antar... because in this life, I love you more than anything in the universe, and I will not let anything happen to you or our family, okay?  _ (Max nods) _ This time, we will fight, and we will win ... and we will be together until the end. And after that ... well  _ (smiles) _ . After that we can have a normal life, as humans.

_ Max wipes the tears from his face and smiles. _

_ The scene ends and we cut: _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Benjamin's apartment in New York.  _

_ We read on the screen: "Today". _

_ Isabel enters the room; she looks tired. She walks to the nightstand next to the bed, and turns on the lamp above her. She reaches out for the air conditioner, which is on the wall by the bed, and it turns on. Isabel smiles, runs her hands over her face, wiping away the sweat, and ties her hair in a ponytail. She is dressed in a black tube-cut skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. Her long hair is dyed light brown, no longer wearing the blonde we would have seen in other episodes. _

_ She spends a few seconds thinking, then reaches out to the TV, which is on the wall opposite the bed, and it turns on, on the news channel. Isabel walks to the closet while unbuttoning her skirt. She opens the closet door, opens a drawer, takes off her skirt, and puts on a pair of gray cotton shorts. _

BENJAMIN: Hello, beautiful.

_ Isabel turns around as she unbuttons her shirt and smiles at Benjamin. _

ISABEL: Hey, I wasn't expecting you at home until much later.

_ Benjamin walks over to Isabel taking off his suit tie and quickly kisses her on the forehead. _

ISABEL: I didn’t make any food.

_ Benjamin walks to the bed and sits down dejectedly and begins to remove his shoes. Isabel unbuttons her shirt and puts on a white T-shirt, two sizes larger. She turns around and stares at Benjamin. _

ISABEL: Oh God, what happened to your hair!

_ Benjamin laughs and runs his hand over his head. All of his hair is gone and completely shaved. _

BENJAMIN: I know, I know... the boys wanted to do a pre-bachelor party..

_ Isabel looks at him for a few seconds. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : Well, you look hot.

_ Benjamin laughs, stands up, and continues to undress. _

BENJAMIN: How was your day?

_ Isabel unmaids her side of the bed, the right, sits down on it and opens the drawer of her nightstand, from where she takes a cream. _

ISABEL: Exhausting. But I had lunch with Maria and Liz.

BENJAMIN  _ (leaving his shirt on a chair by the desk) _ : Is Liz here yet? I thought she was coming just for the party.

ISABEL: Maria convinced her to come check the universities.

BENJAMIN: Is she moving to the city?

_ Isabel leaves the cream on the nightstand, puts her hands under the pillow, and pulls out some gray pants. She crawls on her knees to the edge of the bed and hands Benjamin his pants. _

ISABEL: Apparently. And about that,  _ (pauses) _ I need to ask you for a favor.

BENJAMIN: Anything.

ISABEL: The thing is ... Maria has finally convinced Liz to study a career here, you know, a  _ real  _ career. And coming to New York means a great movement in her life; not only because she has to look for someplace to live, but she has to think about schools for Zac and-

_ Isabel stretches out her arms and takes Benjamin by the shoulders, drawing him to him. _

ISABEL: You know I wouldn't ask this of you if I wasn't completely sure that it was the right thing to do. Also, I would pay you back every last penn

_ Benjamin hugs Isabel around the waist. _

BENJAMIN  _ (Kisses her neck) _ : So what do you need?

ISABEL: To pay for Liz's education.  _ (Pauses) _ Think about it. You wouldn't just be helping Liz improve her life and get out of that awful city that is Roswell. You would also be helping my nephew. Your nephew.

_ Benjamin looks at her for a few seconds and kisses her forehead. _

BENJAMIN: Of course.

_ He separates from Isabel and walks to his nightstand. He turns on the lamp, pulls the sheets off his side of the bed and lies down, sighing. Isabel looks at him tenderly from the end of the bed. _

ISABEL _ : _ So, what other thing did the boys do?

BENJAMIN  _ (covering his face with his arms) _ : Oh, you don't want to know. Shaving my head was the most innocent thing.  _ (Isabel laughs. Benjamin leans his elbows on the bed and raises his body, to look at her) _ . Do you think you could do something with your powers and make it grow again?

_ They both laugh, Benjamin begins to kiss her. _

_ The scene ends  _ _ we cut to: _

_ Night - room. _

_ We are in a small, dark room. We see a person sleeping, covered only with a sheet; it's Tess, with straight, short hair above her shoulders. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she moves, as if something is bothering her. The image fades to black and we change to: _

_ A corridor. The lights blink and the camera moves. We see Tess running desperately, with blood on her shirt, her hair wavy and long like four years ago. _

TESS: Michael!

_ Tess stretches out her hand. A white light blinds his gaze and she falls to the floor. _

TESS  _ (yells) _ : Michael!

_ Tess wakes up agitated. _

TESS: No!

_ She puts her hands to her hair and cleans her face. She breathes heavily while looking around, recognizing where she is. The room is small, with a double bed, a closet, a chair and a television. She reaches out to the nightstand, turns on the lamp, and sits down, her feet almost touching the floor. On the nightstand is a clock that shows three-fifteen in the morning. Tess takes a bottle of water by the clock, opens the lid, and takes a sip. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. We heard a sound of saucepans outside the room. Tess runs to the door and opens it quickly. _

_ We see a small kitchen. The lights are on and we find Alex filling a saucepan with water, a lit cigarette in his right hand. Tess runs to Alex and hugs him tightly. _

TESS: Thank God you're here.

_ Alex leaves the saucepan in the sink and hugs Tess, smiling. _

ALEX: I thought you didn't believe in God.

_ Tess pulls away and slaps Alex affectionately on the shoulder. Alex strokes her hair. _

ALEX: Did you have another dream?  _ (Tess sits in one of the two chairs by the table, nodding) _ What is it, the fifth this month?

TESS: Seventh.

_ Alex leaves the cigarette in the ashtray, takes the other chair, brings it up to Tess and sits next to her. He takes Tess's hands and shakes them. _

TESS: You shouldn't keep smoking.

ALEX: Yes, well, it stops me from doing worse things.  _ (Kisses her hands) _ Do you want to talk about your dreams?

TESS: They are not dreams, they are memories. And I,  _ (stops covering her face for a few seconds) _ do not want to talk about this.  _ (Looks at him) _ I just want to be with you tonight.

_ Alex smiles at her, gets up from the table and kisses her forehead. He goes to the counter, extinguishes the cigarette in the ashtray and takes the saucepan, taking it to the stove. _

ALEX: I am making macaroni and cheese, your favorite.

TESS  _ (laughing) _ : Were you planning to wake me up at three in the morning to eat macaroni and cheese?

ALEX  _ (throws a handful of salt into the water) _ : Maria called me, they added two more shows in Miami.

_ Tess stands up. _

TESS: What?  _ (Walks over to Alex and hugs him from behind)  _ When are you leaving?

ALEX  _ (looks at the wall clock) _ : In three hours.

_ Tess looks at him sadly, stands on tiptoe and kisses his right shoulder. _

TESS: How many tickets did you sell?

ALEX  _ (smiles) _ : Ten thousand. Each night.

_ Tess opens her mouth, surprised. _

TESS: Ten thousand?  _ (Jumps on top of Alex, hugging him) _ This is great, Alex!  _ (Kisses his neck) _ I'm so happy for you.  _ (She lets go of Alex and leans on the table) _ Still you will play at Isabel's wedding, right?

ALEX: Of course! If we didn’t, I would have to face Isabel's fury, and you know that no one dares to do that.

_ Tess laughs and yawns at the same time. Alex laughs. _

ALEX: Come on, go to bed, you need to rest.

TESS  _ (runs his hands through his hair) _ : Yes.  _ (Quickly kisses him on the lips) _ Bring me a plate, okay?

_ She turns around and starts walking towards the room. Alex slaps her affectionately on the back. Tess laughs. _

_ The scene ends, the camera fades to white and we cut to: _

_ Cell. On the screen we read: "Four years ago." _

_ Tess is lying on the floor, with her eyes closed and her hands together, in front of her face. Her fingers are dirty and some of her nails are broken. Her clothes are also dirty and her feet are bare. There is a knock on a door and we hear someone walking a few steps. Kivar appears and kneels in front of Tess's cell. She opens her eyes slowly and watches him, dejected, undisturbed. _

KIVAR: Hello, little girl, time to wake up.

_ Tess, without speaking, slowly sits up. It can be seen in her face and in the way she leans on the ground that her body is sore. _

KIVAR: It's time for you to use your powers, little girl.

_ Kivar gets up and opens the cell door with a magnetic key. In his hands, he is wearing gloves. He enters the cell and takes Tess tightly by the arm, pushing her into the hallway. _

TESS  _ (resigned) _ : What do I have to do this time?

_ Kivar walks quickly, dragging Tess to his side. As we pass through Michael's cell, we see that it is empty. Kivar leads Tess to the end of the hall, where there is a white door. Kivar passes his magnetic key through the slot, presses a code, and the door opens to his side. Two people, dressed in protective suits, leave the room and take Tess each with one arm. Kivar smiles. _

KIVAR: Boys, put her on the chair.

_ Kivar passes through the door and closes it behind him. We are in a room with a white floor and metal walls. The two people who had taken Tess put her on a wooden chair, tying her feet and hands. In addition, there are two other people in front of a table full of syringes, vials and test tubes. Kivar stands in the middle of the room, observing that everything is done properly. Tess can't resist so she lets them tie her up. She doesn't even look at the people moving around her, dropping her head to the side with her eyes closed. _

KIVAR: Gentlemen.

_ The four men bow to him and withdraw. Kivar stares at Tess for a few seconds, then slowly approaches her. He stands in front of her, his hands resting on the armrests of the chair. _

KIVAR: You're going to do me a little favor.

TESS  _ (obstinate) _ : What do you want from me?

KIVAR: You are going to send a message to our friend Zan, Max or whatever you want to call him.

_ Tess opens her eyes and looks at him. _

TESS: Aren't you going to torture me some more?

KIVAR  _ (smiles) _ : Not just yet. We have learned a lot from you, Tess.  _ (He strokes her chin) _ We are not only one step away from curing your brain problem. We are also about to know how I can get out of this awful body and put myself in one like yours. Real, and mine. _ (He caresses her cheek) _ Soon I will be a hybrid like you, I will have my powers again and I will achieve what I promised so many years ago to my people, to our people...  _ (pauses) _ a new home.

KIVAR: You see, the Antarians are tired of war. Once they realized that Zan was not coming back, they finally granted me the kingdom.

TESS: But you destroyed the planets! You destroyed our entire solar system!

KIVAR  _ (smiles) _ : A small side effect.  _ (He rests each of his hands on Tess's arms and leans over her, looking her straight in the eyes) _ It is only a matter of time for the few nobles who managed to escape destruction to come to Earth and realize that you are still alive. So I need your help, I need you to connect with Max and force him to turn himself in.

TESS: What will you do with the rest of us?

KIVAR  _ (separates from Tess) _ : I will let you go, I will keep my promise. It's you and Michael in exchange for Max. All I need is Max, dead, and everything will be rightfully mine.

TESS: And what will happen to Antar? With the rest of our people? With this planet?

KIVAR: Everything will be mine.

TESS  _ (scared) _ : Will you invade Earth?

KIVAR: Yes, I will. But don't worry,  _ (he caresses her cheek again) _ you will be alive to see it all.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We are on a fairly large marble-white balcony. We see Max standing at the beginning of the balcony, looking around confused. He is dressed in the same shirt and the same jeans with which we saw him in the last scene. Behind him is a large room, full of people, we can not distinguish their faces as the image is blurred. Max walks to the edge of the balcony and rests his hands on the railing. The landscape shows us that it is night, the black sky is clear. Some stars shine, a huge moon lights up the landscape, reflecting its image in a great red sea that stretches towards the horizon. In the sky we see 4 planets aligned, further from the moon. Each with an almost fluorescent green color. _

_ From a distance soft music is heard and the murmurs of the people are indistinguishable. Footsteps are heard, Max turns quickly, scared. We see Tess walking towards Max, dressed in a strange violet dress. The dress looks like a large cloth tied to her body with a golden rope under her chest. _

MAX: Tess!  _ (Max runs to Tess and hugs her tightly)  _ You're okay!

_ Tess grabs Max by the shoulders and pulls him away. She looks him seriously in the eye. _

TESS: No, I'm not fine, I'm still trapped.

MAX  _ (looking around) _ : What is this?

_ Tess stands next to Max. She raises her hand and points to the red sea. _

TESS: There, on the horizon, is where your kingdom ended.

MAX: Are we in Antar?  _ (Stares at her) _ Is this what Antar looked like?

TESS: Not exactly. This is what you and I remember about our planet, about our old home. About our first kiss. At your coronation party.  _ (She looks at the dress) _ Your memories of Antar are mixed with your feelings about being human, so everything is blurry and confusing.

MAX  _ (observes the sea and the sky) _ : It looks beautiful. 

TESS: It was beautiful. Now the only thing left of this world is the few memories we share.

_ Max looks over his shoulder at the people who seem to be dancing in the hall of the building. He takes Tess's hand and looks her in the eye. _

MAX: I don't want to leave here.

_ Tess smiles and strokes his cheek. _

TESS: Me neither. But this is just a dream, and eventually you will wake up, and you will have to deal with reality. You will have to decide.

_ Max thinks for a few seconds, seems to start remembering things. _

MAX: This is the day that Kivar declared war on me.  _ (Tess nods) _ And I lost.

_ Tess takes Max from the face. _

TESS: This is your chance to beat him, once and for all.

MAX: What do I have to do? I don't want to lose anyone.

TESS: He sent me to try to convince you to turn yourself in, but you can’t. I know what Kivar is capable of, and he will not be happy just killing you, he will go for all of us later.

MAX: But if I don't turn myself in, we'll all be dead anyway!

TESS: I have to amend my mistakes, all of them.

_ Max stares at Tess. His eyes and face show that he is afraid. _

TESS: I will, it will take all my strength and you will have to help me get Michael out of there. But I will... I will sacrifice myself.

MAX: I won't let you do that.

TESS: I bought us one more day, we have until Sunday at midnight.  _ (She pauses, stands on tiptoe and brings her mouth to Max's ear) _ This is what I need you to do.  _ (Tess whispers in Max's ear, we don't hear what she says. She kisses his cheek).  _ Bye Max.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Dawn - Michael's House. _

_ Max is lying on the floor, sleeping in a sleeping bag next to the chair, where we see Isabel lying, unable to sleep. Max wakes up suddenly. Isabel notices the movement and looks at it. _

ISABEL: Are you okay?

_ Max runs his hands through his hair, trying to understand something of what just happened. He looks around wildly and then at Isabel. She sits back in the chair and stares at him, scared. _

ISABEL: Max, what is it?

MAX  _ (agitated) _ : Izzy, things have changed. We need a new plan.

_ Isabel nods. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Lights", Ellie Goulding. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NKUpo_xKyQ)

_ Hamptons - New York. Night. _

_ We read on the screen: "The present". _

_ We open with an aerial view of Hamptons Beach in New York. We see several houses and a beach party happening. The camera continues to show the area and we find a huge three-story house with some lights on by the sea. There is a van and a black car parked at the door. The lights in the living room are on and the windows are open, we hear laughter inside the house. The camera enters through the window and we see Isabel, Maria, Vera and Liz dancing in the middle of the living room of the house. The house inside is exceptionally decorated. On top of a black coffee table we see several open alcohol bottles, plastic cups and wine glasses. The girls are dressed in bathing suits and sarongs on top, they are barefoot and it seems as if they have been all day at the beach. _

_ Isabel approaches the coffee table and takes one of the gin bottles. She opens it, serves a little and completes the drink with tonic water, while laughing. _

ISABEL  _ (to Maria) _ : This is great!

_ Maria approaches Isabel jumping and hugs her. They both wobble and fall to the floor, laughing. Liz takes the remote control from the music player, and turns the music down a little. She approaches Isabel and Maria, who continue to laugh, while Vera continues dancing with a bottle of beer in hand. _

LIZ  _ (to Isabel) _ : I thought you were allergic to alcohol.

ISABEL _ (leaves the glass on the coffee table and settles on the floor) _ : Oh, no, over time we discovered that we were not all allergic to the same thing. Mine is a cigarette of ...  _ (laughs) _ you know.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : You’ve tried that?

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : I thought it would make me look sexier.  _ (Laughs) _ Anyway,  _ (takes one of Maria's hands and one of Liz's) _ I want to thank you. Really. I know it was hard to organize for us to all be in the same place at the same time.

LIZ: Of course we were going to come!

MARIA: And miss the possibility of organizing all this for you? No way!

ISABEL: Thank you.  _ (Hugs them both) _ Thank you very much for being part of my family.

VERA: Come on, girls, I want to dance!

_ All three laugh. _

_ A cell phone rings on the coffee table. The camera cuts to a close-up of the device, we see on the screen "Ben, Calling". Vera takes the cell phone and smiles. _

VERA: Uh, it's the fiancée!  _ (Answers the call)  _ I’m sorry but Miss, soon to be, Isabel Hinchcliff is undisposed.

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Rolling in the deep" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw) _ , Adele. _

_ Isabel pounces on Vera, laughing. _

ISABEL: Give me that!  _ (She struggles for a few seconds to get the cell phone out of Vera's hands. Finally she succeeds and puts the device to her ear)  _ Hello, hello! What? I can’t hear you.  _ (Looks at her friends, who have returned to dancing in the middle of the living room)  _ Wait a minute.  _ (She walks quickly to a door, opens it and goes outside). _

_ We are now at the back of the house. Isabel is standing on a dark wooden deck, facing the sea. She walks to the railing of the deck and leans on it, a few feet from a wooden staircase that leads directly to the beach. _

ISABEL: Hey, how are you?

_ We change to a hotel bathroom. We see Benjamin closing the door behind him. In the distance we can hear screams of joy, music and what seems to be a soccer match. Ben leans his head against the door. _

BENJAMIN: I am in hell.

_ We hear Isabel laugh on the phone. _

ISABEL: I’m sure it’s not that bad.

_ Benjamin slides through the door until he ends up sitting on the floor. He is wearing green and blue plaid boxer shorts and a bare torso, where obscene things have been drawn with lipstick. He looks at the drawings. _

BENJAMIN: They painted my body and made me run around the city almost naked.

ISABEL: At least they didn't take you to Las Vegas. You don't know the awful things they had in store for you.

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : Yes, Nate told me about how you threatened to kill him if they did the Vegas thing.

ISABEL: I had to be sure you were coming back in one piece.

_ We change to Isabel, who is still standing on the railing, watching the waves of the sea. We hear the laughter and the voices of the girls inside the house. And far away on the beach we see a bonfire and people playing the guitar and dancing. _

BENJAMIN: Will you blame me if I tell you that I want all this to be quick? This weekend, the wedding, and everything. I only want to be with you.

ISABEL: Make sure the boys aren't listening to you, or this could get ugly.

BENJAMIN: But it is the truth.

ISABEL  _ (chuckling) _ : Are you backing down? I would like to remind you that the one who wanted a huge party with all our family and friends, was you.

BENJAMIN: I know.  _ (Pauses. The image changes to Benjamin in the hotel bathroom) _ Remember when we took that trip to Colorado Springs?

ISABEL: Yes.

BENJAMIN: And we ran out of electricity and heat, and it was mid-winter-

ISABEL  _ (interrupting him) _ : And we decided to go for a walk in the snow at night, we got lost for two hours and I swear to God a bear almost ate us.

BENJAMIN _ (laughing) _ : It wasn't a bear, it was a deer, and it was as cute as Bambi. Anyway, the point is, do you remember what happened that night?

_ We return to Isabel. She walks over to one of the deck chairs and sits on it. _

ISABEL: Yes ...  _ (Raises her legs, placing them on the deck chair and hugs her knees. She looks up at the sky) _ You took three small branches from the floor, and you made me a bracelet.

BENJAMIN: An engagement bracelet.

ISABEL: For the first time in years, there, lost in the snow somewhere in the Colorado forest,  _ (pauses) _ I felt safe and at home.

_ Isabel stares at the stars. _

ISABEL: We should go to Colorado after our wedding.

BENJAMIN: I was hoping you would say that.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunrise - Beach. _

_ Maria is sitting on the last steps of the ramp that leads from the house to the beach. We listen to the sound of the waves breaking against the shore. The beach is deserted. Some torches are still lit but mostly the scene is lit by the orange sky. Maria is dressed in yellow and pink shorts, matching her shirt; It looks like she's dressed in her pajamas. Her feet are buried in the sand and she carries the guitar in her arms, where she plays some chords. Next to her are some scores and papers. We see a person's feet approaching down the ramp. The person arrives next to Maria and sits down; It's Liz with two coffees in hand, also dressed in her pajamas. _

LIZ: What are you doing up so early?

MARIA  _ (ripping the guitar strings) _ : Trying to write.  _ (Liz hands Maria one of the cups) _ Thanks.

_ Liz takes her mug with both hands and brings it to her mouth, taking a sip. She stays a few seconds looking at the sea. _

LIZ: You shouldn't write for others. You should write and sing your own songs, that was your dream.

_ Maria also looks at the sea. _

MARIA: I abandoned that dream years ago.

LIZ: So now you write songs for other people.

MARIA  _ (leans over to Liz and bumps her shoulder) _ : And I discover bands too,  _ (laughs) _ don't forget about that.

LIZ  _ (Hugs her friend by the shoulders with her right arm) _ : Can you believe it?  _ (Pauses) _ Did you ever think that our lives were going to be this way?

MARIA: Never.

_ Maria leaves the guitar by her side and drinks coffee _ .  _ They stay silent for some seconds. _

LIZ: Maria, I need you to talk to me.  _ (Looks at her) _ For real.  _ (Maria nods) _ And I need you to tell me the truth. I know we've drifted apart quite a bit lately, but I've always been your best friend, and you've been mine. And I refuse to keep secrets between us.

MARIA: I know, I'm so sorry. It's just that-

LIZ  _ (interrupts her) _ : I know what's going on, Michael told me a little bit. But I need you to tell me, I need to hear your side of the story. You've been avoiding the subject for days, Maria, and I can't take it anymore.

MARIA  _ (hugs herself) _ : It is so painful.

LIZ: I know, but I'm here for you. We have been through so much together, if there is someone who will understand... it’s me.

_ Maria nods. She frees herself from Liz's hands and looks at the sea, sadly. _

MARIA: He has a new girlfriend, did you know?  _ (Liz shakes her head) _ I went to see him in Providence a few weeks ago. We had been apart for months now and I couldn't take it anymore.  _ (Starts to play with her ring) _ I made vows when I got married, Liz, I promised things. And he did the same. So, I swallowed all my pride and decided to drive 4 hours to see him, to tell him that I didn't care about the distance, I didn't care about our differences, that we were going to make it work. I never imagined that living in different cities would consume us in that way.  _ (Liz pats her friend on the back) _ So, I got to his apartment. I used my key because,  _ (pauses) _ well, even though the relationship was over we were still married, right? And there she was, his new girlfriend.

LIZ: Are you sure it was his girlfriend?

MARIA  _ (starts crying) _ : One hundred percent sure. She was cooking  _ spaghetti alla matriciana _ . Michael never let anyone cook Italian for him, except for me.

LIZ  _ (laughs) _ : And that gave her away?

MARIA  _ (looks at her) _ : No. She also introduced herself as Michael's girlfriend and yelled at me to get out of her house. After she attacked me with a frying pan.

LIZ: Do you think she knew about you?

MARIA: I don’t know.

_ Liz looks at her sadly. _

LIZ: I'm so sorry. I knew something was wrong between you too, but Michael never said anything about her. Well, sometimes he named a certain Emily who was helping him with his paintings, but do you think it’s the same person?

MARIA: If she's tall, skinny and beautiful, then she's definitely her.  _ (Wipes tears from her face) _ Don't tell him this, but,  _ (pauses) _ I sent him the divorce papers.  _ (Liz looks at her in surprise) _ He should already have them. I thought going to Providence was taking a step forward in our relationship ... but it turned out to be a step back.

LIZ  _ (scared) _ : You would divorce him? For real?

_ Maria takes her guitar and places it on her legs. _

MARIA: Liz, we are not 16 years old anymore. I tried, okay? I drove to Providence to tell him that I was willing to give up my life in New York for him, that all I wanted was to be with him, and he just ... gave up. He gave up on us.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunrise - Kitchen. _

_ We see Liz standing in the kitchen of the beach house. She is standing in front of a large gray countertop, looking through the window at Maria sitting on the wooden staircase, with her guitar on her legs, singing a song. On the counter, in front of Liz, is a large plate of toast, a jar of peanut butter, and a large cup of coffee. Liz slowly stirs the coffee spoon. We began to hear Maria's voice singing along with her guitar the lyrics of  _ [ _ “The only exception”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls)

LIZ (VO): When Maria and I were 14 years old, we made a pact. We were in Florida, at my great-aunt's house, and one night at 4 in the morning, we ran to the beach and started a bonfire. There, on the Ocean coast, we wrote our dreams in the sand. I wrote that I would go Harvard and graduate with honors in Marine Biology. Maria wrote that she would become a famous singer and tour the world selling her records.  _ (Pauses) _ At least one of our dreams came true.

_ We keep listening to Maria sing the song. Liz reaches out over the counter and picks up her phone. She looks at it and looks for a phone number. We hear on the other end of the line: _

MICHAEL: Hello?

LIZ: Michael, it's me, Liz. I know it's super early but,  _ (pauses) _ you need to come home.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Study. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “The only exception” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls) _ , sung by Maria DeLuca. _

_ We are in a small study. Michael is standing in the middle of several canvases. Some of them are white and others with some unfinished paintings. The floor is covered with a plastic that prevents the floor from staining. There is a large bookshelf full of different colored paints and brushes. Michael has his pants and shirt full of paint, a brush in one hand and his cell phone in the other. _

_ Hearing the sound of a sliding door, Michael continues to stare at the semi-finished painting in front of him. A tall, slim woman with elbow-length black hair and green eyes appears through the door. She is wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a Metallica shirt. Actress:  _ [ _ Minka Kelly _ ](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=minka+kelly&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=2ahUKEwiJ59XM1-3cAhWFVLwKHVKVA9oQ_AUoAXoECAoQAw&biw=1536&bih=728#imgrc=io8P9v9bUGErQM:) _. _

EMILY: Hey, you.

_ Emily walks slowly towards Michael, stands behind him and hugs him. _

EMILY: What are you doing awake so early?

_ Emily rests her chin on Michael's left shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. _

EMILY: How are the paintings coming along?

MICHAEL: They don't come at all.

EMILY: What?

_ Michael separates from Emily and leaves his cell phone and brush on a bench next to her. He stares at her. _

MICHAEL: I said that the paintings are not ready.

_ Emily crosses her arms. _

EMILY: Michael, you should be working, then. Do you know what it cost me to get you that space at the gallery?

MICHAEL: Well, cancel it, because I'm not going to do it.

_ Michael takes a can of black paint, lifts it up and throws it on top of his paint. Emily screams in horror. _

EMILY: What are you doing ?!

_ Michael walks to the door. _

EMILY: Michael! What's going on? Where are you going?

_ Michael walks away to the apartment kitchen. Emily quickly follows him. _

EMILY: Are you even going to talk to me?

_ Michael approaches the kitchen table, where there is a stack of mail. He takes it and starts looking for an envelope. He takes a large brown envelope and tosses the rest of the pile of mails on the table. Emily stands a few feet from him and sighs. Michael quickly tears open the envelope and pulls out a stack of sheets. He looks at them quickly. _

MICHAEL: When did this come?

EMILY: Yesterday.

MICHAEL  _ (looks at her, furious, shaking the papers in his hand) _ : Were you even going to tell me?

EMILY: Michael, calm down.  _ (She walks over to him and takes his face with her hands)  _ I didn't even open it, I didn't know what it was and I wasn't going to be checking your mail. Why are you so upset with me? I am not the one divorcing you.

_ Michael looks at her for a few seconds, thinking. _

MICHAEL  _ (angry) _ : No, you’re not.

_ The scene ends, we screen turns white and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's Department. _

_ "Four years before." _

_ Maria is in the apartment room; she's taking the dirty sheets off the bed. She is crying quite loudly and tears are streaming down his face. She throws the dirty sheets on the floor and starts putting on a new set, white and red. There is a knock on the door; Isabel appears leaning against the frame. Maria quickly wipes the tears from her face. _

MARIA: Sorry, I didn't see you there.

_ Isabel enters the room. _

ISABEL: It is very noble what you are doing for Max and Liz.

MARIA  _ (without looking at her) _ : I can't believe this is happening.

_ Isabel walks over to Maria, sits on the bed, which has both sheets on, and takes Maria's hand, inviting her to sit down next to her. _

ISABEL: Michael is going to come back.

MARIA: I know ... I fear for Max and Liz.

ISABEL  _ (stares at her) _ : Nothing is going to happen to Max, I promise.

_ Maria looks at Isabel for a few seconds and lets herself cry. Isabel hugs her tightly, stroking Maria's back and hair. _

MARIA: It feels like the end of the world.

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ :  _ It is _ the end of the world.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Home. _

_ We see Liz getting out of a taxi and walking to the porch of a two-story white house with red tiles. It is night and the scene is illuminated by street lights. In the house we see the porch lights on. Liz walks quickly to the door and rings the bell. Amy opens the door with a paintbrush in hand. _

AMY  _ (surprised) _ : Liz! What are you doing here?  _ (She leaves the brush on a table by the door) _ Come in, come in.

_ Amy moves and leaves Liz room to enter. Inside, the house is almost empty. The living room floor is covered with wood paper and the few pieces of furniture there are covered with sheets. _

LIZ  _ (looking around) _ : Wow, Amy, the house is looking great.

_ The walls are half painted in a peach color. _

AMY: Thanks, Liz. Come, let’s go to the kitchen  _ (Amy starts walking towards the kitchen) _ is the only habitable place in this house.

_ Liz follows her. Amy opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of Diet Coke. _

AMY: Do you want something to drink?  _ (Liz nods) _ What brings you here?

LIZ: Actually, I was looking for Jim, I needed to talk to him.

AMY: Jim is still in the office,  _ (looks at her wristwatch) _ but he should be on his way. Do you want to wait for him?

LIZ: Yes, thanks, that would be great.

_ Amy turns her back on Liz to pull two glass glasses from the cupboard. _

AMY: So how is Maria?

LIZ: Well, to tell you the truth ... she needs you, Amy.

_ Amy turns around and passes one of the glasses to Liz. _

AMY: Maria made it pretty clear to me that she didn’t want anything to do with this family.

_ Liz looks at her for a few seconds and takes a deep breath. _

LIZ: Amy, you know that I love you and that you're like a second mother to me, that's why I don't want to see you fighting with Maria. You really need to talk to her.

_ Amy takes a sip of her drink. _

AMY: I went to the Crashdown the other day, and I noticed that Michael hasn't been going to work for several days. Did he run away already?

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : You think Michael has bailed on Maria?

AMY: Well, what do you think? Getting married at 17 is almost like having a daughter at 17.

LIZ  _ (furious) _ : Just because Maria's father abandoned you doesn't mean Michael is going to do the same to her. Michael is only,  _ (pauses) _ studying for his exams. He took a few days off from work.

AMY  _ (sarcastically) _ : Did he finally realize that he needs a real job to take care of my daughter?

LIZ  _ (leaves the glass on the counter and raises her arms, exhausted) _ : Amy, I really don't want to fight you and I will not get between my best friend and her mother. I only know that she needs you, she is going through a difficult time and it would make her feel better to have her mother by her side.

_ Amy leans on the counter and crosses her arms. _

AMY: I’m sorry Liz, but until Maria walks through that door admitting that she made a terrible mistake by marrying Michael, she won't be welcome in this family.

_ We hear a knock on the kitchen door. Liz and Amy look towards the door frame and we see Jim Valenti dressed in his Sheriff suit, taking his hat off his head. _

JIM  _ (smiles) _ : Good evening, ladies.

_ Amy walks over to Jim and kisses him on the lips quickly. _

AMY: Hi Jim. Liz needs to talk to you.

_ She quickly leaves the kitchen. Jim closes the door behind him and walks over to Liz. He leaves his hat on the counter and takes off his jacket, resting it on one of the chairs. _

JIM: How are you?

LIZ _ :  _ I'm not okay, neither of us is okay.

JIM: I wish I could do something about it. I wish I could help.

LIZ: Actually, that's why I came.  _ (Pauses) _ ´We need your help.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunrise - Bridge. _

_ We are on a long wooden bridge that crosses a large lake in the middle of the mountains. Max's jeep and Sheriff's patrol car are parked on the bridge. A few feet from the cars, we see Max, Liz, Isabel and Jim Valenti leaning on the railing of the bridge, looking towards the lake. _

LIZ: Are you sure this is going to work, Jim?

JIM: No one comes this way anymore. The bridge has been in disrepair for years and the route deviated to a straighter path that does not go between the mountains.

MAX  _ (leaning over the rail) _ : How deep is the lake?

_ Liz takes Max's hand and squeezes it tightly. _

JIM: Deep enough for the jeep to sink.

ISABEL: But not enough for Max's body to disappear.

MAX  _ (to Isabel) _ : What other option do we have?

_ Isabel looks at him for a few seconds, thinking. _

ISABEL: I think none.  _ (To Jim Valenti) _ Valenti, here are the keys to the jeep  _ (she puts her hands in the back pocket of her jeans and produces two keys, which she gives to Jim)  _ Wait for my call.

MAX: If something doesn't go as planned-  _ (pauses and looks at the lake).  _ You'll have to make it look like an accident.  _ (Liz hugs Max's arm) _ As if I lost control of the car and-

JIM  _ (stopping him, puts his hand on Max's right shoulder) _ : Don't worry, I know my part of the plan.  _ (Looks at Isabel) _ You guys take care of the fighting.  _ (Stretches his other arm and takes Isabel's hand) _ And surviving.

_ The scene ends, the image fades to white and we cut to: _

_ Day - New York Palace. _

_ "Today". _

_ We see a montage of several different parts of the hotel. First we see the entrance, decorated with white flowers. Then we see the spacious lobby, where next to a large golden door there is a sign where we read "Today we celebrate the wedding of ...". We change to a spacious party room, decorated in the finest taste. Several people dressed in black pants and white shirts finish decorating the place, placing silverware, dishes and centerpieces on the tables. We change to a hotel hallway, where several people quickly walk from one side to the other. A door to one of the rooms opens, and Liz appears, wearing a purple dress and her hair tied back in a fine ponytail. She closes the door behind her. _

WOMAN: Liz?

_ Liz looks up and at the woman who spoke to her. We see Diane and Philip Evans, she is dressed in a cream dress and he is in a gray morning suit. _

LIZ  _ (surprised) _ : Diane, Philip!  _ (The couple approaches her. Liz quickly kisses Diane on the cheek and shakes Philip's hand) _ It is so nice to see you two.

DIANE  _ (pointing to the door) _ : Were you just with Isabel?

LIZ: Yes, helping with the finishing touches.

_ Philip opens the door. _

PHILIP: I'll go say hi. It was a pleasure to see you again, Liz.

_ Philip quickly closes the door behind him. Liz looks at Diane and smiles poorly. _

DIANE: So,  _ (pauses) _ how’s your life, Liz?

LIZ  _ (rough) _ : If by my life you mean Zac, your grandson, it’s fine. We are both fine, thanks for asking.

DIANE: Is he here with you?

LIZ  _ (curt) _ : No, he’s back in Roswell with his grandparents.

_ Liz begins to walk away. As she passes Diane, she hits her on the shoulder with her arm. Before she gets too far away, she turns around and looks at her. _

LIZ: You could visit him once in a while, you know? You have a lot of courage to continue with your life as if he doesn’t even exist.

DIANE  _ (walks two steps toward her) _ : I can't.

LIZ  _ (raises her hands angrily) _ : How can you do it? How can you be so cruel to a 4 year old?  _ (Takes a deep breath and lowers her voice)  _ I wish you had at least half the decency your husband has.

_ The two of them remain silent for a few seconds, looking at each other. Diane looks apologetic. _

DIANE: I know I shouldn't be asking you this question but ... do you have any news from Max?

_ Liz bites her lower lip angrily and takes a deep breath, holding back. _

LIZ: No Diane, I haven't heard anything about Max in the past four years. But you have a grandson living 15 minutes from your house who would very much like to hear from you.  _ (Pauses) _ It was a pleasure to see you.

_ Liz turns around and begins to quickly walk away from Diane towards the elevator. She presses the button and its doors opens. She enters the elevator and presses the button that says GF. _

LIZ (VO): No, I'm not that 14-year-old girl who wrote her dreams in the sand anymore.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's apartment. _

_ "Four years ago." _

_ The apartment has the curtains closed and is completely tidy and clean. There are some candles placed on top of the breakfast bar in the kitchen. There are also some small candles lit on the coffee table in the living room. We hear the sound of the door closing; Max and Liz have entered the department. Max has a bag slung over his shoulder, which he places on the floor. Liz steps forward, looking around. _

LIZ: Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Michael's apartment so clean.

MAX  _ (laughs) _ : It almost looks habitable.

_ Liz turns and looks at him. She is wearing a white summer dress with red flowers growing from the crease of the knee. Max is wearing a dark jean, a blue T-shirt and a leather jacket. Liz looks at Max for a few seconds. She crosses her arms over her chest. _

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ Stereophonics, “It means nothing”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAJ-WMwGsco)

LIZ: I won't let you do this.

_ Max walks towards her. _

MAX: Liz...

LIZ  _ (takes two steps away from him) _ : No, Max, I won't let you do this. It is suicide. We can run away,  _ (smiles painfully) _ we can all run away, escape from Kivar, somewhere he will never find us.

MAX  _ (takes a deep breath) _ : We've already talked about this, Liz. If there is even a slight chance that Kivar will leave us alone once and for all, I am willing to risk my life for it. I will not put my family in danger once again.

_ Liz takes a deep breath, begins to cry. _

LIZ: That is unfair. We were supposed to grow old together. We were supposed to graduate from college, get married, and have children.  _ (Max approaches Liz, this time she accepts him. He takes her by the arms) _ This is so unfair!  _ (Liz starts to cry)  _ We survived the FBI, a trip back in time, an invasion of alien enemies,  _ (pauses) _ we need to survive this...  _ (Places her hands on Max's chest) _ Promise me you'll come back, just promise me you'll come back to me.

_ Max smiles. He raises his right hand and places it on Liz's left forearm. Lights begin to shine on Liz's skin. _

LIZ  _ (looks at her arm in surprise) _ : What is that?

MAX: This way, no matter what happens, I will always find my way back to you. 

_ Liz starts crying harder. _

MAX: No matter what happens, no matter where you are, I will always find a way to come back to you. Whenever I was lost, I always knew the way back home just by looking at your face. You are my guiding star, Liz.

_ Maz and Liz stare at each other. After a few seconds, in an assault of passion, Liz launches herself on top of Max and begins to kiss him. She hugs him with her feet and he holds her while responding to the kiss. We cut to: _

_ Michael and Maria's room.  _

_ The camera focuses on the bed. We see Liz and Max's legs; they are kneeling but with their bodies erect. Slowly the camera goes up, discovering more of the scene. Max is in his boxers and Liz is dressed in a black set of underwear. The camera goes up until we discover their faces. Max kisses her eyes. She smiles, stands a few inches away, and looks at him. Max slowly raises his hand up Liz's arm; where Max touches Liz's skin with his fingers it glows. _

_ Max slowly climbs up Liz's arm to her neck. She closes her eyes smiling. He slowly raises his fingers up Liz's neck to her cheek, she opens her eyes and looks at him. _

LIZ: It feels ...

_ Max brings his fingers to Liz's glistening lips. She shudders and lets out a sound of pleasure. Max takes her by the waist and face and begins to kiss her furiously. He lays her on the bed and lies on top of her. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - New York Palace. _

_ "Today". _

_ We are in the party room. Several people are sitting on tables, eating, some are dancing on the dance floor while the music is playing. On stage we see Bruno Mars and his band playing  _ [ _ "Marry you" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWfDjwuj7ao) _. The camera focuses on Maria, dressed in a long purple dress, with her back uncovered. Her hair is long, loose and completely straight, with the bangs to her side. She is talking to a couple in their 60s. All three have a glass of champagne in hand. _

WOMAN: Maria, it is incredible what you did for Isabel and my son.  _ (She takes her arm) _ Isabel told me how busy you are with touring.

MAN  _ (points to the stage, where the band is playing) _ : It really is a great gift you have given them.

_ Maria looks at the center of the dance floor where Isabel and Ben are dancing, hugging and laughing. _

MARIA: It is the least I could do  _ (take a drink of champagne). _ Isabel is one of my best friends, she deserves the best.

WOMAN: And are you going on tour again?

MARIA: Yes, gone for three months in a few days.

MAN: And what exactly do you do on tour? As I understand you are not a singer.

_ The woman seriously looks at her husband. _

WOMAN  _ (whispers) _ : Charles ...

MARIA  _ (laughs) _ : It’s okay. I tour with my bands to make sure everything goes as planned, as well as scouting for new talents.

_ Maria fixes her gaze beyond the partner she is talking to. We see Michael dressed in a black suit and white shirt, holding a glass of water in his hand, looking at her. His hair is very short, combed to the side. Maria stares at him for a few seconds. We see that the couple is talking to her but , suddenly, we don’t hear the conversation anymore. _

MARIA: Excuse me,  _ (places her glass of champagne on a table next to her) _ . I have an important matter to attend.

_ Maria walks away from the couple, who nods, and she walks over to Michael. She stares at him as she passes by, but doesn't stop, continuing walking towards a door with the curtains drawn. Michael also leaves his glass on a waiter's tray and follows her. Maria opens the door and goes out onto a balcony. She approaches the railing and rests her elbows on it. Michael steps out onto the balcony behind her and closes the door. The balcony opens onto a large internal garden. The day is sunny and the sky is clear. _

_ We stop listening to the music from the party and start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Fray, "How to save a life". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dddrq61sq4U)

MARIA  _ (without looking at him) _ : I didn't think you were going to come.

_ Michael keeps his hands in his pocket. He stands looking at Maria. _

MICHAEL: It's Isabel's wedding; she was going to kill me if he didn't come.

_ Maria closes her hands tightly, holding back. _

MARIA: What do you want from me?

_ Michael approaches the railing and leans on it, next to Maria. _

MICHAEL: To apologize.

MARIA  _ (ironically) _ : Yeah, sure.

MICHAEL  _ (scratches his eyebrow and rests his elbows on the marble rail) _ : I really am sorry.

_ Maria looks at him. _

MARIA: Now that I caught you red-handed.

_ Michael is going to say something but restrains himself. _

MARIA: We took vows, Michael, when we got married. At least I did. I promised to be with you through thick and thin, and God knows there were plenty of the bad days. I stood by your side through it all… and what do I get in return?  _ (Michael remains silent) _ I get Emily.  _ (Pauses) _ Did those vows mean anything to you?

MICHAEL: They were important to me, too.

MARIA  _ (screams) _ : Then why didn't you honor them?

_ Michael starts crying, Maria stares at him, dead serious. Michael runs his hands through his hair and closes his eyes tightly. He steps away and kicks hard on the floor. _

MICHAEL: Shit!

_ Maria simply looks at him; her gaze showing part sadness and part love. _

MARIA: I don't know if you’re going back to Providence tonight or if you’re staying for a couple of days in the city. But you can stay in the apartment if you want.

_ Michael puts his hands on the railing and looks at her side, crying. _

MICHAEL: Thanks.

_ Maria looks at him for a few more seconds, she opens her mouth to say something, but regrets it. Then she says:  _

MARIA: Just leave the signed papers on the kitchen counter.

_ She walks away to the balcony door. Michael looks up at the sky and then looks down at the ground. Maria, before opening the door, looks at him for a few seconds. She opens the balcony door and leaves. _

_ The scene ends, the image fades to white and we cut to: _

_ UFO Museum. _

_ "Four years before." _

_ We are in the central part of the Museum. Maria is sitting in a chair, playing with her necklace. Liz walks desperately from one side to the other, touching her hair. We listen to the noise of a door and we see Max and Isabel enter. Maria stands up. _

LIZ: Max!

_ Max and Isabel quickly descend the stairs. Liz runs to Max and they both hug each other tightly. _

MARIA  _ (to Isabel) _ : Where are the others?

ISABEL  _ (sadly) _ : We already said goodbye to them, we don't want to put them in danger in case things go wrong.

_ Max forces Liz to look at him. _

MAX: In fact, you shouldn't be either.

_ Maria shakes her head. _

LIZ  _ (curt) _ : No, I'm staying.

_ Maria approaches Isabel. _

MARIA: How long do we have?

ISABEL  _ (looking at her watch) _ : Just five more minutes.

MAX: We should go.

LIZ  _ (voiceless) _ : No…

_ Max hugs her tightly and kisses her on the forehead. We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Jimmy Eat World, “Gotta be somedbody's blues” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ0qlrS5uRM)

MAX: Remember what I told you, Liz, _(looks her tenderly in the eyes and smiles at her, Liz starts to cry)_ I'll find my way back home. I will find my way back to you. _(They both kiss sweetly)._

_ He breaks away from her but Liz struggles to let him go. Maria approaches Liz and hugs her, she buries her face in Maria's hair and starts crying. _

MARIA  _ (to Isabel) _ : Bring him back to me.

ISABEL: I will.

_ Isabel smiles for a few seconds. In a fit, she approaches Liz and Maria and hugs them. She cuts the hug abruptly and runs away up the stairs to the street. Liz and Max look at each other for a few seconds until finally Max turns and walks away. The camera slowly zooms away from Maria and Liz. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Street. _

_ We are on the street where the UFO Museum is located. Isabel and Max go out to the deserted street and look around. They look at each other. _

ISABEL: There's still a minute to go.

_ Max nods. Isabel takes him tightly by the hand and together they walk towards the middle of the street. They take a deep breath. Suddenly, we hear the noise of a car at the end of the street. Isabel looks at Max scared. Slowly, a black van approaches, stopping 15 feet from them. The side door opens.  _

_ Isabel looks at her hand, where the Antar constellation has begun to shine. Kivar gets out of the truck and slowly approaches Max and Isabel, adjusting his tie. _

KIVAR  _ (to Isabel) _ : Beautiful to see you here, Vilandra.

_ Isabel takes a step back. _

KIVAR  _ (looks around) _ : There is too much light, don't you think?  _ (He raises his hands and three of the five lanterns on the street go out) _ .

MAX: Where are they?

_ Kivar gestures and two men get out of the truck, dressed in the same protective suits we had seen before. One of the men is holding Michael by the arm, and the other is dragging Tess by the hands. _

_ Isabel looks at her hand again, where the drawing has never stopped shining. _

ISABEL: What are you doing to me?

KIVAR: I have been calling to you, Vilandra. Your destiny awaits.

MAX  _ (stepping closer, protecting Isabel) _ : I thought you only wanted me.

KIVAR: That's true, but a two-for-one would be better. Also,  _ (to Max) _ you didn't really think I was going to keep my promise and let your family live, did you?  _ (Smiles mischievously) _ How do you want to do this? Michael for Isabel? Tess for Isabel?  _ (Starts to push Michael and Tess with kicks). _

ISABEL  _ (screams) _ : Stop!

KIVAR  _ (impatient) _ : Then surrender.

_ Isabel looks at Max. We start listening to:  _ [ _ "Gotta be somebody's blues", Jimmy Eat World. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ0qlrS5uRM) _ , continuing from the previous scene. _

ISABEL: Now!

_ Max raises his hand and a white lightning bolt comes out of it that pushes Kivar's two men. Isabel runs to Michael and takes him in her arms. _

ISABEL  _ (desperate) _ : Michael, Michael!  _ (Michael looks at her stunned, Isabel raises him from the floor) _ Michael, you have to run to the Museum.

MICHAEL  _ (with little strength, raises his hand) _ : Let me help you against him.

_ Michael kneels in front of Isabel. _

ISABEL: No, Maria is inside.

_ Michael looks towards the Museum, then looks at Isabel. He stares at her for a moment in fear, and then he runs off staggering toward the museum door. _

_ Meanwhile, Max has run towards Tess. _

TESS: You didn't have to.

MAX  _ (helping Tess up) _ : You'll be fine, Tess, we'll all be fine.

_ Kivar has approached his men, who have been lying on the ground, completely motionless. He kneels next to one and takes the pulse of his wrist. He gets up angrily and walks over to Tess and Max, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. _

KIVAR: Now you have made me angry.

_ Isabel turns to look at Max who is trying to lead Tess away from Kivar. He raises his hand where its lights shine and screams. _

ISABEL: No!

_ From Isabel's hand comes a kind of bubble, like a force field that reaches Max and Tess. They both look at her in surprise. Kivar wants to break through the force field and can’t. He raises his hand and tries to counter the power but the force field doesn’t let him. _

KIVAR  _ (exasperated) _ : This doesn’t amuse me.

MAX  _ (to Tess) _ : Come on! Run!

_ Tess runs to Michael who is waiting for her by the door of the Museum; he takes her in his arms and pushes the door with his back to open it. _

_ Isabel kneels on the ground, fighting against Kivar who has his hand resting on the force field. This is slowly dying black. Max approaches Isabel, kneels beside her and puts his hand over his sister's, helping her. _

KIVAR: You have no chance of beating me, now that I have regained my powers.

_Kivar puts another hand on Isabel and Max's force field and it finally breaks. Isabel falls, exhausted, into Max's arms._ _Isabel breathes hard. Max raises his hand towards his enemy._

MAX: You won't win.

ISABEL: Max, don't!

_ Max releases Isabel, stands up and attacks Kivar but he returns his attack. Max hardly manages to get a few steps closer to Kivar. _

KIVAR: I've already killed the real Zan once, what makes you think I won't be able to deal with you too?

_ Max releases a cry of fury and runs towards Kivar, throwing himself on top of him. Isabel yells her brother's name. When Max and Kivar collide, a large blinding white light emerges from them. Isabel covers her eyes with her arms. _

_ The light slowly fades away, and Isabel removes her arms from her face and looks around. She sees neither Max nor Kivar. _

ISABEL  _ (screaming) _ : Max! Max! Where are you ?!

_ The camera slowly zooms away from Isabel, who keeps yelling her brother's name. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Afternoon - New York Palace. _

_ "Today". _

_ We are in the party room, at Isabel and Ben's wedding. Alex is on the dance floor with Kyle and Vera, dancing, all three dressed for the occasion. Alex approaches Kyle and whispers something in his ear. Kyle nods and Alex walks away from the couple. Kyle and Vera begin to dance closer together. The camera follows Alex as he walks among the dancing people, then approaches a waiter with glasses of wine on his tray and takes one. He drinks it as he walks away from the large group of people into a hallway. Before entering the hallway we see a sign that says "Toilettes". He walks down the hall and stops in front of a mirror. He takes the last sip of his glass of wine and sets it on a decorative table next to the mirror. He fixes his hair and tie. Suddenly someone pushes him from the left. Alex wobbles. We see Tess in a red dress with a single strap over her left shoulder. Her hair is short and ironed. She grips Alex's right arm with a laugh as she pushes him toward the ladies room. They both enter. We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Gavin DeGraw, "In love with a girl". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3of_EN0XpxI)

_ Alex is confused, looking at Tess as she locks the door with the latch. _

ALEX  _ (laughing) _ : What are you doing?

_ Tess turns around, with a provocative smile. _

ALEX: Tess, we are in the ladies room!

_ Tess approaches Alex and takes him by the waist. _

TESS: Don't worry, it’s only us here.

_ Tess launches herself on Alex and begins to kiss him passionately. Alex kisses her back for a few seconds and then pulls away from her, gently pushing her by the shoulders. _

ALEX: Come on, Tess. Someone could find us.

TESS  _ (running her hands through Alex's hair) _ : Alex, no one is going to find us. Everyone is dancing, eating, or getting drunk. There are several bathrooms on this floor, if this is occupied they will go find another.  _ (Kisses him on the neck) _ I won't see you for several months.  _ (Bites his ear) _ I can't dance with you because nobody knows we're dating.  _ (Kisses him on the neck again) _ Would you do me a favor and shut up, kiss me and make love to me?

_Alex laughs and grabs her tight around the waist._ _Tess puts her hands behind her back and begins to unzip her dress. Alex looks at her and smiles._

ALEX: Well if you put it that way ...

_ Alex grabs Tess by the waist and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around Alex's body. They both kiss passionately. Alex walks to the lavatory, where she sits Tess. As he continues to kiss Tess he takes off his suit jacket. She quickly takes off his tie and he begins to unbutton his shirt. _

ALEX  _ (whispers) _ : I love you.

_ Tess freezes. Alex realizes what he just said and rests his hands on the vanitori; he looks at himself in the mirror. Tess places her hands on Alex's shoulders, but doesn't push him away. _

TESS: What did you say?

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. Alex pulls his torso back a little to look at Tess in the eyes. _

ALEX: I-  _ (Pauses) _ I love you. I don't expect you to answer anything,  _ (closes his eyes)  _ oh please, don't say "thank you"!  _ (Tess laughs. Alex opens his eyes and runs his hand across his forehead) _ I just wanted to say it. I wanted you to know.

_ Tess smiles slightly and looks at him for a few seconds. She approaches him again and kisses him on the lips. _

TESS: I,  _ (thinks), _ am happy. For the first time in my life I am happy, and it’s all thanks to you.  _ (He smiles _ ).

_ Tess kisses him again. He takes a deep breath and takes her by the head and waist, pulling her closer to him. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ "Four years ago". _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Irvine", Kelly Clarkson. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doz7bEOOgpk)

_ The camera focuses on Maria, leaning against the frame of Liz's bedroom door. The door is half opened. Maria is leaning on the door frame while looking inside. She looks downcast and sad. _

_ The camera slowly zooms away from Maria, showing us Liz's room. The lighting comes from a small lamp on the nightstand and the lights from the terrace. The room is messy; the dresser drawers are open with the clothes out and books are on the bed. The camera keeps moving away from Maria until it shows us Liz, lying on the floor of her room, on a round colored carpet. She is lying on the right side of her body. Her arms are semi-stretched forward. Her hair is loose, tousled, and she's wearing shorts and a T-shirt, which appear to be her pajamas. Her eyes are open, staring into space; her closed mouth expressionless. _

_ We hear soft footsteps and we see Michael standing next to Maria. We see him with completely shaved hair and cuts on his face and arms. _

MICHAEL  _ (hugs Maria around the waist) _ : How is she?

MARIA  _ (without taking her eyes off her friend) _ : She doesn't want to speak. Not with me, not with Isabel. She has been lying on the floor for hours without moving or saying a word. I do not know what to do.

_ Michael rests his chin on Maria's head. _

MICHAEL: Do you want me to try?

_ Maria looks at him pleadingly. _

MARIA: Would you? I can't bear to see her like this.

_ Michael kisses Maria's forehead. He enters the room and walks slowly towards Liz. He looks at her for a few seconds and then sits down next to her, resting his arms on his knees. _

MICHAEL: Hey.

_ Liz looks at him, without moving her face, for two seconds. Then stares at the emptiness again. Michael stares at her for a few seconds, then lies down next to her, resting his back on the floor. He turns his face to look at her. _

MICHAEL: Maria is worried about you.  _ (Pause) _ We are all worried about you.

_ Liz looks at him again. She takes a few deep breaths. _

LIZ  _ (speaks in a low, husky voice) _ : I'm empty. I can't cry anymore.

_ Michael looks at her, heartbroken. He reaches out his left hand to Liz's right hand and grabs it tight. _

LIZ: He's dead.

_ Liz brings her legs up to her chest and arches her body. She lowers her face, brings Michael's arm close to her chest and hugs him. _

LIZ: Max is dead.

_ The scene ends we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's Department. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene.  _ [ _ Kelly Clarkson, "Irvine". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doz7bEOOgpk)

_ The lights are off, the scene is illuminated only by the lights from outside, which slip through the open window. We see Maria; she moves her hands quickly and strongly, when the camera gets closer we see that she is whipping cream. We also hear that she is crying. _

MICHAEL: Hey, what are you doing?

_ Maria drops the bowl of cream on the breakfast bar, which rolls onto the floor. She turns around scared. _

MARIA: God Michael, you startled me!

_ Michael is standing on the wall that separates the room from the living room, looking at her. He still has wounds on his face and arms. _

MICHAEL: Maria, it's 2 in the morning, what are you doing?

_ Maria quickly wipes the tears from her face and looks at the breakfast table, where there are all kinds of kitchen items, ingredients and food. _

MARIA  _ (wipes her hands on her shirt) _ : I was making you breakfast.

_ Michael laughs. _

MICHAEL: At this hour? Come on, Maria,  _ (gestures for her to come closer)  _ come back to bed and rest a little.

MARIA  _ (shakes her head) _ : You need to rest. I  _ (pause) _ am fine.

MICHAEL: You're not fine, I can hear it in your voice.  _ (He crosses his arms) _ What's wrong with you?

MARIA: I’m-  _ (stops).  _ I'm scared.

MICHAEL: Of what?

MARIA: Of what you say in your dreams, of what you scream, of your injuries...

MICHAEL: All that is over now.

MARIA: But what if it isn’t? What if this is all really a dream and tomorrow I wake up alone in bed and you're still in that cell? _ (Pause) _ I can't bear to see you like this, it's too much for me. I can't even imagine the hell you went through. And I'm afraid that you're not really here with me, that it's all my imagination.  _ (Pause) _ Or worse, that you're-  _ (stops). _

MICHAEL: Pinch yourself.

MARIA: What?

MICHAEL  _ (chuckling) _ : Pinch yourself, so you know if you're really dreaming or not.

_ Maria looks at him for a few seconds, unsure. She brings her right hand to her left forearm, closes her eyes and pricks hard. _

MICHAEL: Well?

_ Maria opens her eyes. _

MICHAEL  _ (raising his arms) _ : I'm still here.

_ Maria smiles for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL: And these cuts and injuries didn't hurt at all compared to the pain of being away from my wife.

_ Maria takes a deep breath and runs over to Michael, stepping over the couch. She lunges at him, hugging him tight. Michael grabs her by the legs so she doesn't fall. Maria kisses him repeatedly on the face and neck. _

MICHAEL: I'm here, silly, I'm not going anywhere.

_ Maria kisses him on the cheek and on the lips, hard. _

MARIA: I love you, space boy. Please, never leave me again.

_ We cut, the image fades to white and we return to: _

_ Night - Loft. _

_ The music changes to:  _ [ _ Taylor Switf, "Last kiss". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aoS2HI5xsk)

_ We are in Maria’s loft in New York. Maria is still dressed in the dress she had at Isabel’s wedding. She is sitting in a single chair, barefoot, with her feet on the couch, hugging her legs. She has a small woven blanket on top and rests her head on the back of the chair, looking through the window. _

_ We see the rain, quite strong, hitting the glass of the large window. Maria looks at the rain, as if lost in her thoughts. _

_ We hear the sound of the keys at the door. Maria fixes her hair, removes the blanket from her feet and stands up. Michael walks through the door, dragging a suitcase in one hand and a small bag in the other. His clothes and hair are quite wet from the rain. He leaves the suitcase on the floor, the bag on a kitchen bench and the keys on the counter. _

MARIA: Hey.

MICHAEL: Hey.

_ He stops in the kitchen and looks at his clothes. _

MARIA  _ (walking towards the staircase that leads to the room) _ : I was about to go to sleep. You can stay on the couch.

MICHAEL: Maria ...

_ Maria stops, with one foot on the first step and her hand on the railing. _

MICHAEL: I thought maybe we could talk.

_ She slowly turns around and looks at him. She doesn't seem angry, but just tired. _

MARIA: About what?

_ Michael takes two steps towards Maria. _

MICHAEL: You're going on tour soon and I don't want things to end like this.

_ She gets down from the stairs. _

MARIA: You can stay in the apartment if you want. It's in your name too and I don't have the guts or the strength to kick you out.

MICHAEL: I still love you, Maria.

_ Maria closes her eyes. _

MARIA: Don't say that.

MICHAEL: It is the truth; I love you. I have never loved anyone else in my life.

MARIA: What about Emily?

MICHAEL: I-  _ (stops) _ I don't know. I was lost, confused, I didn't know what I was doing. Suddenly, for the first time in my life, I was out of Roswell, living in a huge city, meeting new people, unafraid of anyone finding out about my secret. All my problems, the FBI, my enemies ... none of them existed anymore. I think I just felt that all this time I had missed something.

_ Maria nods. _

MARIA: I had a lot of time to think. Not only today but all those months we were apart. And beyond my first anger at what I found in Providence ... I think I-  _ (pauses) _ I let you slip away from me; I let my work and my life destroy our marriage.

MICHAEL: No, Maria, it's not your fault. I know there isn't much I can say now that would make you change your mind.  _ (Michael walks over to Maria and takes her hands) _ I just need to know if you might ever forgive me... If so, then I would stay here in New York and wait for you as long as it takes. And if not,  _ (pause) _ well, I don't know what I’ll do, but I do know that I will regret what I did for the rest of my life. For ruining everything with you.  _ (Strokes Maria's arms) _ I love you, Maria. I’ll always will, no matter what happens between us.

_ Maria takes a deep breath. She raises her hands and places them on Michael's shoulders. She closes her eyes and thinks for a few seconds. Finally, she opens her eyes and drops her hands down Michael's arms. _

_ Michael caresses Maria's face. He wipes the tears from her face. _

MICHAEL: Do you think you can forgive me one day?

MARIA  _ (sighs) _ : Someday.  _ (She turns around and starts walking up the stairs. She goes up two steps, stops and looks at Michael) _ Maybe someday.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - House of the Evans. _

_ "Four years ago." _

_ We are in Isabel's room. She is sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at the clock on her dresser. We hear the doorbell on the front door of the house, Isabel rises from her bed slowly and walks towards the door. She exits the room and slowly walks down the hall to the living room of the house. We hear noises and voices coming from the room while the camera stays with Isabel. _

DIANE: Who is it?

JIM: Sheriff Valenti, Ma’am.

_ Isabel closes her eyes; we can see sadness on her face. We hear the sound of the door opening. _

DIANE: Oh Sheriff, how are you? Did something happen?

JIM: Can I come in?

DIANE  _ (concerned) _ : Yes, of course. Philip, come quick!

_ Isabel finally reaches the living room. We see Philip and Diane Evans sitting on the living room sofa, while Sheriff Valenti and Commissioner Hanson stand in front of them. Jim Valenti takes off his hat. _

JIM: Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I am so sorry to have to tell you this.

_ Isabel enters the room, making herself visible to all present. _

ISABEL: What happened?

_ Isabel stays still. She looks at Jim Valenti, who sits in a wooden chair, facing the Evans. _

JIM: There has been an accident.

_ Diane puts a hand to her mouth, scared, while with the other she clings tightly to her husband's arm. Isabel breathes and takes courage. _

ISABEL: What happened, Sheriff?

_ Jim looks for a moment at Isabel, who nods at him, and then back at Diane and Philip. _

JIM: There was an accident on old Route 77. We found Max's jeep almost totally sunk in Bitter Lake.

DIANE  _ (scared) _ : And Max?

JIM: We haven’t been able to find him yet.

_ Philip hugs Diane tightly. _

DIANE: Oh, God...

_ Isabel approaches her parents and kneels beside them. Philip also hugs Isabel. She turns her face towards Jim and with her lips, without making a sound, forms the word "Thank you". _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Alex's room. _

_ We see Alex's bed unmade, with the sheets entangled. Next to the bed, on the floor, there is a _

_ sleeping bag, where Alex is sleeping. The door opens and we see Tess enter, dressed in pajamas, wiping her face with a towel. Alex turns around in the sleeping bag and sits down. He looks at Tess still half asleep. _

ALEX: What time is it?

TESS _ (looks at the clock on the nightstand):  _ It's 7.30. Sorry I couldn't sleep.

ALEX: Don't worry about it _. (Alex gets out of the sleeping bag)  _ What do you want for breakfast?

TESS: You don't have to make me breakfast.

ALEX: I promised Michael and Isabel that I would take care of you until you got better. And that includes sleeping in my bed and making you breakfast.

_ Tess smiles weakly at him, as she sits on the bed. Alex looks at Tess for a few seconds. She looks carefully at the girl's arm, where there is a large bandage with traces of blood. _

ALEX: How is your arm?

TESS _ (looks at his injured arm) _ : Better, thanks.

_ Alex starts walking towards the door. _

_ ALEX:  _ I'll make you some toast and coffee. I'll be right back.

_ Tess watches Alex retreat and then sets her sights on her arm. She removes the bandage with her healthy arm, in pain when she reaches the first layer of gauze. On her arm we see a long incision, sewn with thread. Tess opens her hand on the opposite arm, places it on her wound and concentrates, closing her eyes. She opens them in a few seconds and nothing has happened. She concentrates again on the wound, this time posing her eyes on it and tries to get some power out of her hand, but nothing happens. She kicks the bed pillows furiously as she raises her hands to her hair. _

TESS: Shit!

_ The scene ends, the camera fades to black and we read on the screen: "A long time later ..." _

_ We open with: _

_ Day - New York University. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Hot hot heat, “Middle of nowhere”. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_8liFfmtig)

_ We are at NYU library. It looks like spring because of the weather and the clothes the students are wearing. There are several students sitting at the reading tables, while others walk or look for books on the various shelves. The camera takes a wide shot of the library, and then goes through the shelves until we find Liz, dressed in a black skirt and light blue shirt, looking for a book between one of the shelves. She wears her hair down, which is now quite long, and black frame reading glasses. In her left arm she holds a stack of 3 large notebooks and a book, while in her right hand she holds a paper, with some handwritten words. With her fingers she runs through each of the books. Finally, she grabs a book and takes it out of its place, looks at the cover and puts it on her other arm, increasing the pile she already has. She turns and prepares to walk when she hears a dry noise behind her. She turns around and we see that there is an open book lying on the floor. The book fell with the cover up, the camera focuses on the title, and we read "Walt Whitman, Complete Poems." Liz bends down to the book and takes it. She reads the title, turns it over, and the camera focuses on the page that was left open. We read: “The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep. Miles to go before I sleep”. Liz is stunned for a few seconds by what she has just read, she looks around but we do not see anyone near her. Taking the book firmly in her hand, she gets up and walks away from the scene. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Art Gallery. _

_ We are in a painting exhibition at an art gallery. It seems to be the opening since the people are well dressed and there is a catering service that delivers food and drinks. We see Michael dressed in gray dress pants and a shirt of the same color. He is standing in a circle of about 5 people, with his hands in his pockets and talking. The people around him, all with canapes or drinks in their hands, listen carefully. We hear the voices of various people talking and background music but we do not distinguish any conversation. Michael laughs at what a woman next to him says. Suddenly he fixes his sight beyond the group of people, at the door of the gallery, which has just opened. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Lovers in Japan", Coldplay. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTFFQkdhw6Q)

_ We see Maria enter the Gallery. She is wearing a jean with black high boots, a white shirt and a red leather jacket over it. She takes two steps into the gallery and looks around, searching for something. _

MICHAEL  _ (looking at Maria in surprise) _ : Excuse me.

_ He moves away from the group of people and begins to walk towards Maria, hypnotized. As he passes a waitress, he takes two glasses of white wine from the tray she carries. _

_ Maria stands where she is. She notices Michael approaching and smiles at him, slightly, as she puts her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, nervous. _

_ Michael stands in front of Maria and they both look at each other for a few seconds. Michael then notices his glasses in hand and hands one to Maria, who takes it. _

MARIA  _ (almost whispering) _ : Thank you.

MICHAEL: You came.  _ (Smiles broadly)  _ I can't believe you're here, I thought you weren't coming back until next week.

_ Maria looks around at the people and the paintings hanging on the walls. _ She  _ takes a sip of wine. _

MARIA: It's your first show in New York, space boy, it couldn't miss it.

_ Michael looks her up and down. _

MICHAEL: You look amazing,  _ (Maria smiles nervously. The camera focuses on Maria's neck, where she wears a gold colored chain, with a ring. Michael points at it with the hand in which he has the wine glass) _ You are using your -

MARIA  _ (interrupting him):  _ Yeah…  _ (she looks down at the chain, while with her right hand takes the ring and plays with it. She puts her gaze on Michael)  _ This looks amazing, Michael, I am so proud of you.

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL: Mmh ...  _ (uncomfortable) _ I'll let you walk around a little bit, you can tell me what you think later.

_ Maria nods. _

MARIA: Sure.  _ (Takes a sip of wine, Michael starts to walk away) _ Maybe we can do that over dinner.

_ Michael looks at her; he is totally surprised. Maria smiles at him. _

MARIA: I said  _ someday _ , Michael.

_ He smiles back and nods, laughing a little. The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Brooklyn. _

_ We are on a typical Brooklyn street. It seems to be late at night as the lights in the 3-story buildings are off. We see a taxi standing in front of the door of a red building. The door opens and we see Liz exit the cab. She walks to the door of the building, up the small 10-step stair. She looks inside her purse for the keys to open the front door. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Apartment. _

_ We hear the sound of the keys and we see the door open. Liz enters the apartment, taking off a navy blazer and placing it on a coat rack by the door. Inside the apartment there are a few lights on. Liz walks to the sofa, where she throws her purse and a piece of paper in her hand, about the opening of Michael's show. We hear a few steps and see that a girl of about 14 years old is walking down the hall. _

LIZ: Hi Jessica, how was everything?

JESSICA: Hi Liz.  _ (Points with her hand over her right shoulder) _ Zac is already asleep.  _ (Notices the television, which is still on) _ Oh, sorry, I forgot to turn it off.

_ Liz walks to the small kitchen located between the exit door and the hallway. _

LIZ: Don't worry about it.  _ (She opens the cupboard and takes out a glass)  _ Have you eaten anything? Do you want me to make you a sandwich?

_ Jessica goes to the coat rack, picks up a jacket and starts putting it on. _

JESSICA: It’s alright, thanks,  _ (smiles)  _ we made macaroni and cheese with Zac.

_ Liz opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of white wine. She rests it on the kitchen counter and walks quickly to the sofa. She takes her purse, opens it, and takes out the wallet inside. _

LIZ: Let's see.  _ (She looks at the wallet and takes out some bills. She hands them to Jessica) _ Here's today's, and an extra for coming at such short notice.

JESSICA: Wow, thanks, Liz.  _ (She puts the bills inside her pocket. We hear a car horn outside) _ That must be my dad!  _ (She opens the apartment door and waves at Liz)  _ See you!

LIZ: Till next time, thanks Jessica!

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music: _ [ _ Scanners, "Salvation" _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzrLCSoIhfc)

_ Liz returns to the kitchen, removes the cork from the wine bottle and serves half a glass. She walks into the living room again with the glass in hand and sits on the sofa. She turns off the television and picks up the first book from a large pile in front of her on the nightstand. She takes a sip of the wine and puts the glass on the coffee table. _

_ Liz opens the book and picks up some black-framed reading glasses, which are next to the stack of books. When she approaches to take the glasses the pile of books falls to the ground. _

LIZ: Great...

_ Liz kneels on the floor next to the stack of books. She is about to pick them up when she notices an open book. She looks at it, puzzled. She finally picks it up and we see that the book has been opened in the same Walt Whitman poem that we read in the previous scene. “The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep. Miles to go before I sleep” _

_ We hear a voice whispering "Liz." Liz drops the book in fright and looks over her shoulder. We hear a sharp knock on the door and again someone whispering "Liz." Liz gets up off the floor quickly and runs to the door. She is about to open it but her hand stops on top of the knob. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _

_ We hear Max's voice, a memory in Liz’s head: _

MAX: No matter what happens, no matter where you are, I will always find a way to come back to you.

_ Liz opens her eyes, rests her hand on the doorknob, and opens the door quickly. The camera focuses on the door frame from the outside. We see Liz's face and half body. First she looks fearful. Then, she takes a deep breath and smiles. _

LIZ: You came back.

_ The camera zooms in on Liz, who keeps smiling. _

_ End of episode. _


	13. The longest road

_ We open with: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ The cafe is closed, it is very early in the morning. The chairs are turned over, on top of the tables. The door that separates the coffee from the rest area opens, and we see Liz enter the room. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with some strands loose and untangled. On her face we see an expression of tiredness and big dark circles under the eyes. She is wearing the green and silver uniform and as she walks slowly towards the bar while she puts on her apron. She stands behind the bar table and takes two bottles of ketchup in each hand. She walks to the boothes by the wall and places a bottle on each table. When she reaches the last table, she sits down on a chair. She looks around for a few seconds and covers her face with her hands. She takes a deep breath and in an outburst throws everything on the table to the floor. She starts crying, closes her eyes tightly and cries out in pain. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's apartment. _

_ We see Maria sleeping on the bed, with the sheets lying on the floor, dressed in a gray T-shirt with The Strokes logo in black. A noise is heard coming from the kitchen, like pans banging. Maria opens her eyes slowly and stretches out on the bed. A similar noise is heard again from the kitchen. Maria stretches her head towards the night table and looks at the clock, where we read "8:13 am". She quickly gets out of bed and brushes her hair out of her face. We hear again a noise of pans, utensils and other items falling to the floor. _

MARIA: Michael?

_ Maria walks quickly to the kitchen and stops when she sees the scene. _

_ We find the kitchen completely messy. The doors of the cupboard are open and the elements that were inside are scattered on the floor or the counter. _

MARIA  _ (concerned) _ : What’s going on?

_ She takes the broken package of flour from the breakfast table. _

MARIA: Michael?

_ We hear a sob. Maria turns around the breakfast table and finds Michael, sitting on the kitchen floor, with his back resting on the furniture. He has his arms resting on his knees and his face hidden in his hands. Maria kneels down next to him. _

MARIA: Michael, what happened?

_ Michael removes his hands from his face and looks at Maria. _

MARIA: What happened here? Are you okay?

_ Michael shakes his head. _

MICHAEL: I ...  _ (looks around at the mess he's made) _ I'm sorry. I don’t know. I don’t know what is happening to me.

_ Maria sits in front of him. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. _

MARIA: I’m here.

_ She hugs him. Michael hides his face in Maria's hair and cries. _

MICHAEL: I don't know what is happening to me. My powers are gone ... Max is gone. I don't know who I am anymore.

_ Maria steps away from him and looks at his face with sadness. _

MARIA: Is that why you decided to destroy our kitchen?

MICHAEL: Sorry...

_ Maria kisses him sweetly on the lips again. _

MICHAEL: I feel broken inside.  _ (Takes a deep breath to stop the tears) _ I'm not going to be a good husband for a while.

MARIA  _ (smiles at him) _ : It’s gonna take you a while to find your way back.  _ (She places a hand on her chest) _ And I will be with you, every step of the way.  _ (Kisses him on the cheek) _ Come on, go back to bed.  _ (Maria gets up and helps Michael up from the floor) _ I'll take care of the kitchen.

_ Michael runs his hands through his hair and walks away from the kitchen. Maria sighs as she watches him walk away. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Evans’ house. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Off I go", Greg Laswell. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHzr7wdnuqw)

_ We are in Isabel's old room. We see her sitting in front of the desk, with her right foot on the chair and her chin resting on her knee. In front of her, on the table, we see a significant number of pictures of Max and the family. Isabel runs her fingers through one of them until she takes one of the photographs; on it we see Isabel and Max, about 12 or 13 years old, holding each other by the waist in front of the entrance to Magic Kingdom in DisneyWorld. Isabel stares at the photograph and strokes her brother's face with her index and middle fingers. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _

_ There is a knock on the door. Isabel opens her eyes quickly and begins to arrange the photographs. _

ISABEL: Come in.

_ The door to Isabel's room opens and we see her mother enter; She is dressed in pajamas and holding a fabric over her shoulders. His hair is completely tangled and her face shows that she has not slept in days. _

DIANE: Isabel, darling, Sheriff Valenti is looking for you.

_Isabel finishes arranging the pictures on the table._ _She walks quickly to the door, wants to exit the room but her mother stops her, holding her by the arm. Diane looks at her intently._

DIANE: Max is not dead, he needs to believe us.

ISABEL  _ (dodges her mother's gaze staring at the floor) _ : You can finish choosing the pictures for the funeral, if you want.

_ Isabel quickly leaves her room and walks down the hall. The camera stays in Isabel's room, focusing on Diane. She puts her hands to her face. _

DIANE  _ (sighing) _ : He will come back. He will come back to us.

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Evans’ house. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene.  _ [ _ "Off I go", Greg Laswell. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHzr7wdnuqw)

_ We are on the porch of the Evans' house. Isabel opens the door of the house and goes out onto the porch, where she meets Jim Valenti, dressed in his Sheriff outfit. Isabel closes the door slowly behind her and leans on it. Jim takes off his hat and places it on the windowsill. _

ISABEL: My mother is unbearable.

JIM: I’m sorry.

ISABEL: I don't know what else to tell her; she is completely obsessed with seeing the body. She says she won't stop looking for him until she sees with her own eyes that he's dead.  _ (Pauses)  _ Jim, we have to do something.

JIM  _ (low voice) _ : Isabel, I don't know what else to do. My Commissioners have reviewed the entire scene already, so this has two possible endings; Either the case is dropped or it is discovered that we are hiding something.

ISABEL  _ (scared) _ : You can't allow that to happen.  _ (Low voice) _ Neither my parents nor anyone in this town can find out that Max's drowning is a sham; we have to keep the circumstances of his disappearance a secret.

JIM: I know, that's why I came to see you. Your mother came to the Department yesterday, threatening to hire a private investigator if we don’t deliver her son's body in the next few days.  _ (Takes Isabel by the shoulders)  _ Isabel, I am the only person in my Department who knows the truth about Max, and if your mother hires someone outside the official forces, I don't know how much longer I can keep this story.

ISABEL: I know.  _ (Looks down at the ground and thinks) _ I will do something,  _ (she looks up and looks at his face) _ Don't worry, I will make my mother drop the case, whatever it takes. Your job will never be at jeopardy because of us.

_ Isabel looks at him for a few seconds and suddenly hugs him for a brief moment. _

ISABEL: Thanks Jim. I don't know what we would do if we didn't have you on our side.

JIM  _ (smiles faintly) _ : You don't have to thank me  _ (he takes the hat off the windowsill and puts it on his head) _ . I will be at the police station in case you need me; don’t hesitate to call me for any news. I'll keep you posted.

ISABEL: Thanks, Jim.

_ Jim does a small courtesy with his hat and leaves the porch. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Liz's room. _

_ Maria is sitting on Liz's bed. She is dressed in a short black dress and her hair is raised in a bun. She plays with one of the tips of the sheet between her fingers while staring blankly at the floor. _

_ We hear a loud noise. Maria wakes up from her reverie and looks up. We see Liz, dressed also in a black short dress. Her body is leaning towards the edge of the bathroom door; Next to her, there is a pair of black heels lying on the floor. _

LIZ  _ (no power in her voice) _ : I look ridiculous.

_ Maria looks at her closely for a few seconds. _

MARIA: You don't look ridiculous.

_ Liz runs her hands through her ironed hair. _

LIZ: Who would wear this type of dress to her boyfriend's funeral?

_ Maria outlines a small smile. _

MARIA: You.  _ (She gets up) _ And me.  _ (She walks over to Liz and laces her left arm with her friend's right)  _ Come on, I know you can do this.  _ (Strokes Liz’s hair with her free hand) _ And if you can’t do it alone, we’ll be there for you.

_ Liz drops her head on Maria's shoulder. _

MARIA  _ (hugging her) _ : You will be fine, we all will be. We are strong... we will survive this.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Evans’ House. _

_ We are outside the family home. There are quite a few cars parked both on both sides of the street. We see some people, all dressed in black, get out of the cars and walk towards the house. _

_ We cut into the house, to Max's room. _

_ Liz is standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed at her chest, as if she's hugging herself. She looks around with her eyes completely glassy, full of tears. The bedroom door opens slowly and Michael peeks in, dressed in a gray suit. _

MICHAEL: Can I come in?

_ Liz nods, not looking at him. Michael enters the room and closes the door behind him, gently. He looks for a few seconds at Liz and then at the rest of the room. The bed is perfectly arranged, as well as the rest of the room. _

MICHAEL: It almost doesn't even look like his room.  _ (Liz smiles, very slightly) _ Max would never have left his things so tidy.

_ Suddenly, Liz walks over to Max's desk and begins to go through his things. _

MICHAEL: What are you doing?

LIZ  _ (opens the drawers of the desk and starts to rummage through everything inside, trying to find something) _ : I have to take everything out.

_ Michael quickly walks over to Liz and takes her by the shoulders, stopping her. Liz tries to break free of Michael's strength. _

LIZ: Let go Michael, let go!

MICHAEL  _ (struggling with her) _ : No!  _ (Brings his body closer to Liz's and takes her tightly around the waist. He lowers his voice and whispers in her ear) _ Please, Liz, calm down.

_ Liz stops resisting and starts crying loudly. She lets Michael hug her and gives up, falling to the floor. Michael, without releasing his hold, sits beside her on the floor. _

LIZ: He can't be dead.

_ Michael strokes her hair, trying to calm her down _ .

LIZ  _ (shaking her head) _ : He can’t be dead.  _ (She closes her eyes tightly, still crying. She lowers her voice) _ He wouldn’t have left me.

_ Michael kisses the side of her head as he continues to stroke her hair. _

LIZ _ (voice breaks) _ : I just want him back.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day – Evans’ house. _

_ We are on the sidewalk of the Evans' house. The camera slowly rotates around Isabel, who is standing on the sidewalk, her arms stretched out next to her body and the palms of her hands open. She finds herself staring blankly at the lights of the street. There is no person near her, the street is deserted despite the cars parked along the block. Isabel stares at the lights and takes a deep breath. We see concentration on her face and suddenly the lamp in front of her turns on, the light grows in power and the glass bursts. Isabel looks up at the next lamp in the street, a few feet from the first. She takes a deep breath again, and the process repeats. The lamp turns on, the light increases until the lamp bursts into pieces. _

BENJAMIN: What are you doing?

_ Isabel turns her head and behind her, walking quickly towards the scene, is Benjamin. He is wearing a black dress suit and in his right hand he is holding a bouquet of white roses. Isabel looks at him in surprise. Benjamin stops some feet away from Isabel. _

ISABEL: What are  _ you _ doing here?

BENJAMIN  _ (looks at the broken glass on the floor) _ : Don't you think what you're doing is a little dangerous?

_ Isabel stares at him, absorbed in surprise. She looks down at the flowers Benjamin is holding. _

ISABEL  _ (harshly in the voice) _ : Who told you?

BENJAMIN: My mother called me; I bought the first plane ticket I could find.

ISABEL  _ (opens her eyes, startled) _ : You know that he really isn't dead, right?

_ We notice that Benjamin wants to say something but doesn’t feel encouraged. They both look at each other for a few seconds, in silence. _

BENJAMIN: Does it have to do with that,  _ (pauses) _ from ...?  _ (He stops, afraid to say the word). _

ISABEL  _ (harsh) _ : Yes.  _ (Reaches out to Benjamin) _ You can give me the flowers, I will give them to my mother and tell her that you stopped by. You don't have to stay to watch this show.

_ Benjamin hands over the flowers, hesitantly. _

BENJAMIN: What happened?

ISABEL: Do you really want to know the story?  _ (Benjamin doesn’t answer) _ I think it will be better if you go home, being here will only expose you to danger.

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “All things new”, Grayson Kessenich. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IhW82xV7gI)

BENJAMIN: Being with you, you mean.

_ Isabel looks down. She doesn’t answer. _

BENJAMIN  _ (sighs and looks at the first broken lamp) _ : I don't know what to do, Izzy, I don't know what to think.  _ (He keeps his hands in his pants pockets and looks at the floor) _ There are days when I feel that nothing has changed between us;  _ (looks up, looks at her and smiles) _ days when I wake up smelling your perfume on the pillow, wishing to call you to tell you that I miss you, and that I want us to live together.  _ (Turns his face back to the broken lamp) _ But there are other days when ...  _ (pauses while looking for the word) _ . I wish I could not think like that, but I can't.

ISABEL  _ (her voice breaks) _ : You think I'm a monster.

BENJAMIN  _ (looks at her face. His eyes are watery) _ : No-  _ (stops, thinks)  _ I really don't know.  _ (He takes two steps closer to her) _ I will be forever grateful for everything you did for my daughter and me, but ... You have to understand,  _ (Isabel agrees with her head) _ you have turned my whole world upside down; everything I knew, everything I thought I knew, no longer exists. None of that is true.

ISABEL  _ (her voice cracks) _ : I wish I could do something to erase all that from your mind.

_ Benjamin takes his right hand out of his pocket and draws it towards Isabel's face. He stops before he can touch her skin. _

BENJAMIN: I wish I could erase all the bad moments from your life.  _ (He drops his hand, not daring to caress her cheek) _ Like this one.

_ Isabel drops her face and covers it with both hands; she drops the bouquet of roses to the floor. She takes a deep breath; we hear her sob. _

ISABEL: I want you to have a normal life,  _ (pauses and takes a deep breath) _ it’s best for you to stay away from me.

_ Isabel turns around and walks quickly towards the house. _

BENJAMIN: No matter what happens,  _ (Isabel stops. She raises her arms to her chest and hugs herself. She doesn't turn to look at Benjamin as he talks to her) _ whatever you are or what you think of you… you are a wonderful person and you deserve a wonderful life.

_ Isabel closes her eyes and bites her lip, crying. She walks quickly back to the house, reaches for the knob with her hands and walks in, banging on the door behind her. Benjamin puts his hands in his pockets again and looks down. He taps a glass on the floor with his left foot. The camera moves away from Benjamin towards the opposite sidewalk, where we see a figure behind a tree, with a photographic camera raised in front of his face. We hear the click of the camera. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ We see Liz and Maria on the bed. Both are dressed in the same black dresses they wore in the morning. Liz is completely lying down, with her body on her side. Maria, next to her, is sitting with her back resting on two cushions. Her left arm goes over her friend's body as she caresses her arm. We hear a knock on the door and it opens. Maria turns her head toward the door. Liz opens her eyes; they are completely red and dark circles around them show that she has been crying. _

_ Michael enters the room with a tray where he carries a steaming omelette and a glass of orange juice. Maria smiles lovingly at him as she moves to take the tray in her hands. _

MARIA: Thank you, space boy.

_ Michael lowers his body to her and kisses her on the cheek. Maria takes the tray and carries it to Liz. She stands up and looks at the tray in disgust, while removing the hair from her face. _

LIZ: I can't eat that.

MICHAEL  _ (raising his head from behind Maria) _ : I swear I didn't use my powers to cook it.

_ Maria sits next to Liz and adjusts the tray. _

MARIA: Come on, honey, you have to eat something.

_ Liz refuses the food while still looking at it with disgust. _

MICHAEL: At least one bite.

_ Liz looks up at Michael for a few seconds. Then takes the knife and fork and cuts a very small piece of omelette. She pricks it with the fork and watches it for a few seconds. _

MARIA: We just want to take care of you.

_ Liz quickly brings the fork to her mouth and swallows the bite, still keeping the disgusted expression on her face. _

LIZ: Are you sure you didn't use your powers? It tastes rotten.

_ Liz takes the glass of juice and brings it to her mouth quickly, swallowing almost the entire glass. _

_ Michael laughs and heads for the bedroom door. _

MICHAEL: Rest easy, Liz.

_ Maria gets out of bed and walks Michael to the door. They both leave the room and Maria closes the door behind her. _

MARIA: Do you mind if I stay with Liz tonight?  _ (She places her hands on Michael's waist) _ I know that you're suffering a lot-

_ Michael stops her by kissing her on the forehead. _

MICHAEL: You should stay with her. Don't worry about me.

MARIA  _ (starts playing with the buttons on Michael’s shirt):  _ But I worry about you, too.  _ (She looks up into her husband's eyes) _ I don't want to spend another night away from you, but I fear Liz is a bomb about to explode.

_ Michael lowers his face and kisses her. He separates his lips from hers and rests his forehead on Maria's. _

MICHAEL: I'll be fine.

_ Maria takes him by the neck and kisses him hard. He lifts her off the floor, putting his arms around Maria's waist and back. They both separate their faces, with Maria still in the air. _

MARIA: Call me when you get home. And again when you wake up.

_ Michael laughs. He lowers Maria to the floor and releases her. _

MICHAEL: I will. Take care of her, please.

_ He shakes her hand tightly and retreats down the hall toward the stairs. Maria watches him walk away for a few seconds and then brings her hand up to the bun in her hair, undoing it. She turns her body towards the door and pushes it with her hand. Inside we see Liz still in the same position; sitting on the bed in front of the food tray. The glass is empty and a small piece of omelette has disappeared from the plate. _

MARIA: I'm not going to remove that dish from your sight until you eat it all.

_ Liz looks up at her friend. _

LIZ: I don't know what happened to me today.  _ (Maria approaches her friend, worried) _ I think going to his house and being in his room… doing that funeral-

MARIA  _ (interrupting) _ : It wasn't his real funeral.

_ Liz takes her friend's hands in hers. _

LIZ: But what if this really was his funeral? He’s gone.  _ (Pauses)  _ He really is gone. We don't know where he is, we don't know if he is alive or dead, if he’ll ever come back. There are times when I can still feel him; I feel him close to me and that at any moment he will come up the staircase to the terrace and appear in my window, with tickets to see a show.  _ (Maria caresses her friend's hands) _ And there are other moments, like now, when I feel that everything is lost. That a part of me is lost. I feel,  _ (pauses) _ dead inside.

MARIA: I know how you feel,  _ (moves closer to her friend, moves the tray aside and hugs her) _ and that's why I also know that there is nothing I can say right now that would make you feel better.  _ (Strokes Liz's hair) _ I can only tell you that we are all here for you, anything you need, and that I promise we will look for Max. We will not give up, because he never gave up on us.

_ Liz closes her eyes tight and sobs. She grips Maria's wrist tightly, trying to control herself. _

LIZ: I feel so lost.

_ Maria lets her friend curl up next to her and looks at her sadly. _

MARIA: Let's get out.  _ (Liz lifts her head and looks at her strangely) _ For a while, you and me. Let's get out of Roswell.

LIZ: For how long?

MARIA  _ (shrugging) _ : For as long as you need.  _ (Pauses) _ Or until we run out of money.

_ Liz laughs. _

LIZ: Just you and me?  _ (Maria nods and Liz stands up, visible a little better) _ Where will we go?

_ Maria gets out of bed and walks to the desk, where there is a turned off laptop. She leans over the desk, opens the notebook, and presses the power button. _

MARIA  _ (looking over her shoulder at Liz) _ : I don't know, we can buy bus tickets, or we can steal my mother’s Jetta.  _ (Laughs) _ We can go to the beach if you want, or the mountains.

_ Liz approaches the edge of the bed and sits with her arms resting next to her body. She nods. _

LIZ: Okay, yeah, let's do it.

MARIA: Magnificent.  _ (Smiles as she types greyhound.com on Google Chrome) _ Parker and DeLuca are hitting the road.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Alex's Room. _

_ Alex is lying on his bed with only the bedside table lamp on. He is wearing light blue and white plaid pajama pants and a gray T-shirt. He has his guitar on his legs and a pair of sheets and a pencil by his side. He places the fingers of his left hand on the F chord and rips the strings. He moves his fingers for a chord in F6 and rips the strings again with his right hand. We hear a tapping on his gazebo window across the room. Alex looks up at the window and seems surprised. We hear the tapping again. He leaves his guitar on the bed and walks slowly to the window. With the camera, we follow his face, which changes from surprise to recognition as he approaches the glass. He opens the window on the left and sits in the seat below it. _

ALEX: Hey, what are you doing here?

_ Alex stretches out his right hand towards the open window. We see Tess, who takes Alex's hand and uses it to help her climb in. Once inside, Tess stands in front of Alex, with a bag on the floor to her left. She takes a deep breath. _

TESS: Hey.

ALEX: Hey, what happened?

_ Tess drops to the floor and sits next to her bag, with her legs crossed. She takes off her jacket and we see that she has several injuries in both arms. Some are covered with gauze and others are uncovered, beginning to heal and with small scabs of blood. _

TESS: Forgive me for showing up like this, in the middle of the night, but I had nowhere to go.

ALEX: What happened to Valenti's?

TESS: They sold the house, tomorrow they will take out the last of the furniture and move everything to Jim and Amy's.  _ (She looks at the scars on her arms) _ And you see that I can't hide this for much longer before Amy DeLuca starts to suspect something happened.

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : Your powers haven’t returned?

TESS  _ (denying) _ : Very slowly. Still, even if I wanted to heal my wounds, I would need someone with Max's power to get that far.  _ (She touches a large sore on her forearm with her right hand)  _ I’ll have some horrible scars.  _ (Looks at him seriously) _ I will have to wear long sleeves for the rest of my life.

ALEX: You can stay with me for a couple of days.  _ (Scratches his head, nervous) _ My parents are out of town until Sunday, so you can take my bed, I'll sleep in their room.

TESS: Thanks, Whitman.  _ (She takes her bag off the floor and walks to the bed. She throws it on the bed and sits down) _ I promise not to assault you in the early morning, or kill you with my laser rays.

_ Alex laughs but in his laugh we notice a bit of fear. He walks to the bed and takes the sheets where he was writing and the guitar. Tess watches him in surprise. _

TESS: You play the guitar?

_ Alex looks at his guitar and the sheets. _

ALEX: Yeah, well ... actually, I compose music also.

_ Tess accommodates on Alex's bed. _

TESS: Can I hear one?

_ Alex sits in the desk chair, which is located near the bed and the nightstand. He leaves the sheets on the desk and places the guitar on his legs. _

ALEX  _ (puzzled) _ : Are you sure?

TESS: Is that  _ (places her feet on the bed and hugs her legs) _ or lie down to sleep and dream I'm back in that awful cell  _ (rests her chin on her knees _ ).

_ Alex looks at her for a few seconds, concerned. He gets into position to play a song and stares at her for a few seconds. _

ALEX: I hope your ears don't bleed.

_ Tess laughs. Alex places his left hand in position and begins to rip the strings with his right hand. We hear Alex start singing  _ [ _ “For 12” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YX2QW-XiqI) _ (song by the band Other Lives). We see Tess closing her eyes, enjoying the music, and starts shaking her head to the rhythm of the guitar. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Road. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Continuation of Alex singing from the previous scene. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YX2QW-XiqI)

_ We are on a small road outside the city of Roswell, New Mexico. We see Isabel's red car parked on the shoulder. We see both front doors open; Isabel gets out of the driver's seat and Michael out of the passenger seat. When they get out, they both immediately look at the stars. They close the car doors and, as they walk, they look at each other. _

MICHAEL: Can you please tell me what's going on?

_ Isabel looks around, as if wanting to make sure of something. They have already walked a few feet away from the road and there is no one around them but the bright full moon that illuminates the landscape. _

_ Isabel takes Michael a few steps forward and walks toward some large rocks next to a cacti. She sits on one of the rocks with her arms crossed. She looks at him, we can see on her face that she is afraid. _

MICHAEL  _ (stands in front of her) _ : What's wrong, Isabel? What is so terrible that you couldn't tell me back in the department?

_ Isabel moves her right arm towards Michael and opens the palm of her hand. Michael watches and, surprised, takes Isabel's hand in his. He looks at it almost with a scared expression and sits on the rock in front of her. _

_ In Isabel's hand we notice the Antar constellation marked as a mark of fire; It no longer shines but it has left a big scar. _

MICHAEL  _ (still looking at the mark on Isabel’s hand) _ : What happened?

ISABEL: It appeared on the night my brother-  _ (stops) _ . Right after he disappeared with Kivar, I felt a burning in my hand and when I looked at it, the mark was there.  _ (With her left, Isabel touches the bumps on her right palm.) _

MICHAEL  _ (looks up at Isabel's face) _ : What do you think it means?

_ Isabel takes a few seconds to respond. _

ISABEL: Since that night I feel that ... that my whole body is changing. Not only this, but deep inside. It's as if-  _ (stops, she doesn't know how to explain it) _ .

MICHAEL  _ (takes Isabel's hands between his, affectionately) _ : Like what?

_ Isabel pauses. _

ISABEL: Michael, I have new powers.

MICHAEL: How? What powers?

ISABEL: I have Max's powers.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Dark blue", Jack´s Mannequin. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQOIJDE3RhA)

_ We see Maria and Liz, both dressed in pajamas and shorts. They are sitting on Liz's bed; in front of them we see two jars of ice cream, one of chocolate and another of strawberry with cream, a bag of Pringles and another of Cheetos ketchup flavor. We listen to the music coming from Liz's computer, on her desk. Liz opens the Cheetos bag and reaches into the package. She takes a cheeto and brings it to his mouth. _

MARIA: You are eating.

_ Liz eats the appetizer and stretches her body towards her nightstand, where there is a beer bottle without a lid. She takes the bottle and brings it to her mouth and takes a sip. _

LIZ: Well, maybe it's because I'm a little drunk.

_ Maria laughs and takes the bag. _

MARIA  _ (laughing) _ : You shouldn't drink.

_ Liz points to the bottle Maria is holding in her hand. _

LIZ  _ (laughing) _ : Your point being?  _ (She takes another sip of beer) _ . So we’re going to Georgia?

MARIA  _ (raising her beer to the air) _ : Savannah, baby!

_ They both laugh. _

MARIA: I like seeing you laugh.

_ Liz gets up from the bed _ **_,_ ** _ takes another sip of her beer, and dances for a few seconds in the middle of the room. Maria laughs as she takes another handful of cheetos from the bag. Liz jumps in the middle of the room and looks at the window that opens onto the terrace. _

LIZ  _ (singing) _ :  _ Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever…. _

_ On the other side, on the terrace, there are some small lights on. Liz walks to the window that opens onto the terrace while still singing. She approaches it, places her beer on the window sill and leans on the glass with both hands. As she continues to sing the song she leans her forehead against the glass. This gets clouded by her breathing and we can no longer see outside. _

MARIA  _ (we listen to her from afar) _ : Do you feel okay? Do you want some lemon?  _ (Maria takes another sip of her drink and drops onto the bed). _

_ Liz closes her eyes and laughs. She opens her eyes and suddenly she screams. We see, on the other side of the window, Max leaning against the glass. Liz lets out another scream and steps away from the window. He hits the bottle in the process, which falls to the floor and breaks, spilling the drink across the wooden floor. Max's face disappears. _

LIZ  _ (desperate) _ : Max! Max ?!

_ Liz taps the window with her hands. We hear Maria talking in the background but we can’t distinguish what she says. Liz quickly opens the window and climbs out onto the terrace. _

LIZ  _ (yells) _ : Max?

_ We see despair on her face. _

LIZ: Max ?!

_ On the terrace there is no one but Liz. She turns around looking everywhere but she is completely alone. She walks back to the window and looks at the glass; there’s a breath mark on the terrace side. Liz raises her hand to the window and runs her fingers over the mark. Liz opens her mouth in amazement and fear. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Desert. _

_ We return with Isabel and Michael in the desert. Both are sitting on the rocks, as in the previous scene. _

MICHAEL: How did you find out?

_ Isabel takes a deep breath. _

ISABEL: It was like an instinct; I cut myself with a knife the other day  _ (look down at her fingers) _ I saw some bleeding and immediately I could heal it. Everything happened so fast that I didn't even have time to think,  _ (she looks up at Michael's face)  _ it 's as if it was programmed in me to respond like this.

_ Michael thinks as he looks at her. He takes Isabel's right hand again and looks at the Antar marks on her palm. He strokes them carefully with his index finger. _

MICHAEL: Could this-?  _ (Stops) _ Do you think that ...?

ISABEL  _ (nods) _ : It is the only explanation I can find.  _ (Pauses) _ Max could be dead and I'm next in line. I have royal blood _.  _ I  _ (pauses and breathes) _ , I am Queen of Antar.

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. _

ISABEL: Too bad the whole planet exploded, right?

_ They both laugh for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL: What are we going to do now?

_ Isabel turns her face to the sky and watches the moon. She looks absorbed in it for a few seconds. _

ISABEL  _ (looks back at Michael) _ : I can try to give you back your powers.  _ (Shrugs) _ Maybe with these new powers I can find out what Kivar did to you and reverse it.  _ (Michael doesn't answer) _ If that's what you want.

_ Michael looks at the sky and the stars. _

MICHAEL: So many years I have wanted to escape from this place; find the ship that will take us back to Antar and accept who we really were.

ISABEL: But our home has been destroyed.  _ (Looks at the sky again). _

_ Michael turns his face and watches her, harshly. _

MICHAEL: Isabel,  _ this _ is our home.

_ Isabel smiles. _

MICHAEL: I appreciate the offer, but-.

ISABEL  _ (interrupting him) _ : But it won't change anything if your powers come back, right?  _ (Stares at him) _ You've already made your decision a long time ago.

MICHAEL: My life is here, with Maria. Being alien or human, having powers or not, it won’t matter if I’m not with her.

_ Isabel smiles faintly. _

ISABEL: You have become a great man, Michael Guerin. I'm proud of you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel Room. _

_ We are in a hotel room. The room looks old, it looks like a Bed and Breakfast built in an old house. We see Maria standing in the middle of the room. There are two bags on the floor and we also see a large double bed, two night tables, a large floor-to-ceiling mirror and an antique wardrobe. The floor is covered with a red carpet and the curtains match the rest of the room, in the same color tone. Maria walks to the window, draws the curtains, and opens the windows wide. A small breeze enters the window, tangling her loose hair. Through the windows we see a green park with some white chairs and garden tables. After the park, behind two large trees, we see a lake, from which we hear the small waves that break on the shore. _

MARIA  _ (speaking loudly):  _ Are you okay, Liz?

_ We cut to: _

_ Hotel bathroom. We see Liz in the bathtub, with the water up to her neck. She is with her eyes closed and her arms hanging out of the large bathtub. We see some smoke above the bath water; the water seems hot. Liz runs her hands through her hair, half dry, half wet, and opens her eyes. We listen to her friend asking her again if she is okay. _

_ We cut back to the room. Maria walks to the chair, where the case of her guitar is placed. She takes it out and walks to the window. She sits in the chair next to the window and places the guitar on her legs. _

_ We cut to Liz, who closes her eyes when hearing her friend. She takes a deep breath and drops into the water. _

_ We return to Maria who begins to play a song on the guitar. We hear her start singing the song " _ [ _ Irvine _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doz7bEOOgpk) _ ". _

MARIA  _ (singing) _ :  _ Are you there? Are you watching me? _

_ We return to Liz, who opens her eyes under the water, holding her breath. The camera continues to focus on Liz's face. _

MARIA  _ (singing) _ :  _ As I lie here on this floor. They say you feel what I do… _

_ Liz lets out the air in her mouth, which forms bubbles in the water. The camera slowly zooms in on her eyes. _

MARIA  _ (singing) _ :  _ They say you're here every moment. _

_ Liz suddenly raises her hands toward the edge of the tub. The camera rotates toward the destination of Liz's gaze. We see Max, through the water, floating above Liz. He has a neutral expression on his face as he stares at her. _

LIZ  _ (voice muffled by water) _ : Max?

MARIA  _ (singing) _ :  _ Will you stay till the darkness leaves? Stay here with me ... _

LIZ: Max ?!

_ Max smiles. Liz quickly rises from the water and sits in the tub. Water wets the bathroom floor. Liz shouts his name again as she looks everywhere in the room. Max is not there. _

MARIA  _ (singing) _ :  _ But you might be the only one who sees me. _

_ Liz looks around desperately. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ Night - Hotel Room. _

_ Liz is sitting on the bed, dressed in a white coat and her hair is wet. In front of her we see Maria, with a worried face, who walks from one side to the other of the room. Liz speaks quickly, without looking at her friend and with a smile on her face. _

LIZ: It's like he's calling me.

MARIA  _ (confused) _ : Calling?

_ Liz sits down on the bed to get a better look at her friend. _

LIZ  _ (smiles) _ : Yes, calling. It’s the second time he has appeared to me.

_ Maria looks at her worried for a few seconds. _

MARIA: Are you sure you are not imagining this?

_ Liz denies with fervor. _

LIZ: No, Maria, it was him. It was him on my terrace and him in the bathtub.

MARIA: And he didn't say a word to you? Why didn't he speak to you?

_ Liz gets out of bed, walks over to Maria and takes her by the shoulders. _

LIZ  _ (excited) _ : Do you realize what this means? He is alive! He is trying to communicate with me!

MARIA: He  _ could _ be alive, or he could just be a product of your imagination.  _ (Liz removes her hands) _ I’m so sorry, but I don't want to encourage you with this if it turns out not to be true.  _ (Liz looks at her disappointed) _ I think we should stay in Savannah for a while; It will be good for you to distract yourself, think about other things, be yourself again.

LIZ: You don't understand. No matter where I go,  _ (Liz touches her arm where Max had made her shine on their last night together) _ he will always find me.

MARIA: I just think it's better to let a few days pass before alerting Isabel or Michael with this.

LIZ  _ (angry) _ : And what do you expect me to do in the meantime? Go to the beach? Sunbathe and drink  _ margaritas _ as if nothing happened?

_ Maria looks at her for a few seconds, anguished. _

MARIA: I'm only doing what's best for you.

_ Liz bites her lip angrily and raises her hands to her hair. _

LIZ: Okay. We will do it your way.  _ (She starts to walk towards the bathroom. She turns suddenly and raises her arm, pointing at Maria with her index finger) _ But if at this moment he is lost or hurt somewhere and we are not doing anything to rescue him ... if something happens to him , it will be on you. I hope you can live with that.

_ She turns around, enters the bathroom, and slam the door behind her. Maria takes a deep breath, picks up her cell phone from one of the light tables and leaves the room. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's House. _

_ The room is lit by the television which is on, broadcasting a game of ice hockey. Michael is sitting in the armchair, dressed in pajamas, with his legs over the coffee table. In his right hand he has a beer bottle, which he brings up to his mouth, taking a sip. Lying in the armchair next to him, also dressed in pajamas and with a blanket covering half of her body, we see Isabel. She is resting her head between a small pillow and Michael's legs. She is seen with her eyes closed and appears to be sleeping. _

_ The phone rings on the table next to the chair. Michael leaves the beer bottle on the table and picks up the phone. Isabel shakes her head and mutters something. Michael brings the phone to his ear. _

MICHAEL  _ (whispering) _ : Hello.

MARIA  _ (in off) _ : Hey.

_ Michael looks at Isabel. _

MICHAEL  _ (whispering) _ : Hey, how are you?  _ (Isabel murmurs something again, it seems that between dreams she has heard the phone. Michael carefully removes Isabel's head from his legs. He gets up and walks away from the living room, towards the room). _

MARIA  _ (in off) _ : I'm fine, but Liz ... I don't know, I don't know what to do with her anymore. I feel like I'm slowly losing her.

_ Michael enters his room and turns on the lamp on the nightstand. _

MARIA  _ (in off) _ : She says she has seen him again.

_ Michael sits on the bed. _

MARIA  _ (in off) _ : Do you think I should believe her?

MICHAEL: I think the best thing for her right now is to be away from Roswell. 

_ The image changes to Maria. It is night too and we are at the lake. Maria is sitting on the edge of a wooden pier that overlooks the lake. Behind her we see a large garden and an old house, which seems to be the hotel where she is staying. The lights along the railing of the dock are on and the lake looks calm, we only hear the little pounding of the waves on the shore. Maria is sitting with her feet in the water. _

MARIA: She needs to get away from Roswell, from all the bad memories and find herself again… without Max. But she seems erratic and honestly I am afraid she is going a little crazy.

MICHAEL  _ (off-screen, laughs) _ : Probably she’s still in the denial stage.

MARIA: I know,  _ (moves her feet playing with the water) _ but her mood swings are going to make my head explode. One moment she wants to eat and the other she tosses the toast over my head.  _ (Closes her eyes, dejected) _ I wish I could be there with you, helping you.

MICHAEL: You are helping me, every day.

MARIA  _ (smiles) _ : How are you?

_ We change to Michael. He is still sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand on the phone and the other playing with a thread on the sheet. _

MICHAEL  _ (sighs) _ : Well ... Tess is living with Alex.

MARIA  _ (yells, in shock) _ : What?

MICHAEL  _ (laughs) _ : She’s not really living with him but will be staying at his house for a few days.

MARIA: I understand. Living with my mother can be a real headache.

_ Michael pauses. _

MARIA: Any news on your powers?

_ Michael looks up at the living room. _

MICHAEL  _ (speaks quickly, as if evading the subject) _ : No. I think it's best to focus on Liz and Tess for now. For them to get better.

_ We return to Maria. We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "No light, no light", Florence + The Machine. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATfUdaZQLMA)

_ We hear a loud sound of something falling into the water and the water splashing. Maria quickly looks to where the noise is coming from. We see the cloudy water next to another pier, on her left. _

MARIA: What ...?

_ We see two arms out of the water moving. _

MARIA _ (screams) _ : Liz?

MICHAEL  _ (in off) _ : What happened?

_ Maria gets up quickly. We see a woman, with black hair, peek out of the water and then sink again. _

MARIA: Oh my God, it's Liz! I'll call you later, I think Liz just fell in the water.

MICHAEL  _ (stunned) _ : What?

_ Maria begins to run down the pier towards the shore while shouting her friend's name. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel room. _

_ Music: continuation of the previous scene. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "No light, no light", Florence + The Machine. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATfUdaZQLMA)

_ We see Liz sitting by the window, her diary open between her legs, and a pen in her right hand. On the other hand he holds a whiskey bottle, half empty. The journal has both blank sheets of paper and Liz looks at it closely, impatiently moving the pen between her fingers. She takes a sip of whiskey and starts journaling. She begins to write "Max". She looks at the sheet for a few seconds, then adds next to the name "is dead." _

_ We return with Maria on the lake. She runs along the shore to the next pier. In the lake the water moves where the person has fallen, but we can’t see the body. _

_ We cut back to Liz in the room. She looks at her journal, throws the bottle of whiskey on the floor, frantically crosses out what she has written, rummages around in the journal and finally kicks it around the room. She puts her hands to her hair and grips it tightly, as she begins to cry. She gets up from the chair by the window and runs to the bed, where there is an open suitcase. She takes everything in the suitcase and starts tossing it around the room, screaming in frustration. _

_ We return to Maria. She has reached the edge of the other dock and throws herself into the water. She swims to where the body had fallen and dives. In a few seconds we see Maria emerge, holding Liz with her right arm. Liz tries to get rid of Maria's grip. _

LIZ: Let me go!

_ Maria fights with Liz. _

MARIA: What the hell did you do? You are crazy!

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel room. _

_ Music: Continuation of previous scene. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "No light, no light", Florence + The Machine. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATfUdaZQLMA)

_ The door crashes open, we see Maria enter completely wet, with Liz in her arms, dressed in black underwear, and also wet. Maria barely leads Liz to the bathroom door; Although Liz can move her feet, she resists. _

MARIA: What the hell were you thinking?  _ (Maria looks at the mess in the room. Clothes and shoes strewn across the floor, two empty beer bottles, and a broken whiskey bottle on the carpet.) _

MARIA: Are you drunk?

_ Liz breaks free from Maria's arms. _

LIZ: Let go of me!  _ (She moves away from Maria. She can hardly stand up) _ Let me live!

MARIA  _ (pointing to the room _ ): This is not living, this is self-destruction!

_ Liz looks seriously at her friend. _

MARIA: Were you trying to kill yourself?

_ Liz continues to look at her friend. She takes a deep breath to try to calm down. _

LIZ: My stomach hurts.

MARIA  _ (sarcastically) _ : Shocking.

_ Liz puts her hands on her belly. We notice disgust in her face. _

LIZ: I'm serious, I don't feel well.

_ Liz walks quickly to the bathroom, pushing the door open. Maria follows her, shaking her head, dejected. Liz kneels in front of the toilet, pokes her head over it, and vomits. Maria approaches her and sits on the floor next to her. Liz vomits again. Maria takes Liz’s hair and takes it from her face. _

MARIA: We will talk about this tomorrow.

_ Liz rests her elbows on the edge of the toilet, takes a little roll of toilet paper and wipes her mouth. Maria strokes her hair and looks at her with affection. _

MARIA: You will feel better, I promise. With time everything will change.

_ Her friend looks at her with half-closed eyes and denies. Maria nods and smiles at her. She looks down at her friend's belly. _

MARIA  _ (amazed) _ : What is that?

LIZ: What?

_ Maria points to Liz's belly. _

MARIA: Why is your stomach glowing?

LIZ: What ?!

_ Liz looks down. We see that in the middle of Liz's belly there is a small sphere that seems to glow from inside her stomach. Liz raises her right hand to her belly and brushes the area that is glowing white. _

MARIA: What the hell ...?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Alex's House. _

_ We are in the kitchen of Alex Whitman's house. The area is relatively small for those present, and is separated from the dining room by an open door. There is a gray marble countertop where there are several dirty and empty bowls and two open cereal boxes. Next to the counter and near the refrigerator there is a small round wooden table, which serves as a breakfast table. Around the table, and next to the window, is a wooden bench with green cushions. Michael, Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess are present. _

_ Michael is leaning on the counter with his arms crossed. Kyle and Tess are sitting, looking worried. Isabel and Alex remain standing in front of the table. _

ALEX  _ (to Isabel) _ : What exactly did she say?

ISABEL  _ (to everyone) _ : She said Liz's belly was glowing.

MICHAEL: What the hell does that even mean?

TESS: It could mean that she's pregnant.

_ They all suddenly shut up and look at Tess with concern. Michael laughs. _

ISABEL: Are you serious?

_ Tess shrugs. _

TESS: I don't know, maybe? But Nasedo told me something about this before he died.  _ (Starts to play with the sleeves of her gray owl-patterned cardigan) _ There's a 50 percent chance that the baby is human, and a 50 percent chance he's like us.

KYLE  _ (scared) _ : Is Liz really carrying an alien baby in her womb?

TESS  _ (to Kyle) _ : She could.  _ (Looks at Michael and Isabel) _ Why else would her belly glow?

ISABEL  _ (looks at Michael) _ : We have to get her home right now. We have to find out what's going on.

ALEX: Wait, did Maria say anything else? Or was it just that her belly glowed?

_ Isabel and Tess both lower their eyes. _

MICHAEL: Apparently, Liz vomited for 5 hours straight.

ALEX: What?  _ (Raises his hands to his head, scared) _ Oh my gosh, this can't be happening.

MICHAEL: They already took the first bus back to Roswell.

ISABEL: But it will take more than a whole day for them to arrive, we need to meet halfway. We can't risk anything happening to Liz.

TESS: Or the baby.

_ Everyone looks at Tess, again. We can see the horror on their faces. _

KYLE: I really hope we are wrong.

ALEX: My grandparents have a house along the Mississippi River in Louisana. That's halfway there, right?

MICHAEL  _ (to Alex) _ : Can we go there? At least a few days until we understand what is happening to Liz and if it is safe to bring her back home. Or go to a hospital.

TESS: The last thing we want is an incandescent baby in the middle of the Crashdown.

KYLE: Wait, incandescent?

_ Tess looks at Kyle and nods. _

ISABEL: Okay, we'll meet here back in an hour. Bring clothes for some days. We will take turns driving.  _ (Looks at Michael) _ Contact Maria as soon as possible so they can change course to St Francisville. I just hope we still have time.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Forest. _

_ We see a large southern-style house among the trees. Near it, a few feet to the right, is a small wooden and red brick hut. On the dirt road that leads to the house there are two parked cars; Isabel's red car and a gray truck. The House has two floors;. at the entrance it has a large porch, which goes around the whole house as a balcony. On the lower floor we see a large window that faces the front. The curtains are drawn and we can see the group inside the house. _

_ The camera slowly zooms in on the scene as we listen to the conversation happening inside. _

TESS: When did the symptoms start?

MARIA: Two days ago, as soon as we arrived at the hotel.

LIZ: They started a week ago.

_ They all keep quiet and watch Liz worried. _

ALEX: And you are telling us this  _ now _ ?

LIZ  _ (touching her belly with both hands) _ : I thought my nausea was for another reason.

_ Liz and Maria are sitting in the three-seater armchair in the living room. Isabel is sitting in a smaller chair, the same red color, in front of them, with Michael accompanying her sitting on armrests. Tess is sitting in another armchair, facing both Isabel and the girls. Kyle is standing between Tess and Maria. We hear noises in the kitchen, in the distance. _

_ Maria places her left hand on Liz's leg and caresses her. _

MARIA: Everything will be fine.

_ Liz looks at her suspiciously. _

LIZ: I don't know,  _ (Tess looks at her, desperate) _ Are you sure what you're saying? That I am pregnant?

MICHAEL  _ (to Tess) _ : Could she just be sick?

_ Tess nods. _

TESS: It could be. I don't know, the only way to make sure  _ (look at Liz)  _ of what's happening to you is to look at what's inside of you.  _ (Liz looks at her in disgust) _ .

_ Everyone is silent. Alex appears with a tray of cups of coffee and tea. _

ALEX: Sorry, this is the only thing we have  _ (places the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the armchairs) _ . I will go to town in the afternoon to buy some provisions.

ISABEL  _ (walks over to the table and picks a cup of coffee from the table. Puts two tablespoons of sugar on it. She looks at Alex) _ : You didn't have hot sauce?

_ Alex denies. Isabel takes the cup anyway. _

KYLE: This can't be happening.

MICHAEL: I didn't even think we were fertile.  _ (Maria looks at Michael puzzled). _

MARIA: Well, you are half human, right? These things happen to humans.

MICHAEL  _ (without listening to Maria) _ : Tess, you brought the book, right?  _ (Tess nods)  _ There has to be some kind of explanation there. Maybe we can do something with  _ that thing. _

LIZ and MARIA  _ (in unison) _ : That thing?

_ Liz hugs her tummy. _

TESS  _ (stops) _ : Everyone, wait a minute. Before making any decision we have to make sure Liz is okay. If she is sick we have to find the cure and if she is pregnant,  _ (pauses) _ well, we'll see. But Liz's health should be our priority.

_ Liz looks at Tess gratefully and moves her lips, making no sound, saying "Thank you." Tess nods. _

KYLE: Okay, what shall we do then?

ISABEL  _ (looking at Liz) _ : I guess someone should then ...  _ (stops) _ . I'm sorry I can’t do it.

_ Maria looks at Michael deliberately. Michael raises his hands and denies. Alex and Kyle look at Tess. Tess leans over to Liz's side. _

TESS: Do you want me to?

LIZ  _ (looks at her bewildered) _ : You’ll get inside of me?

TESS: It will only be your body, I promise I won't intrude in your mind.

_ The group looks at Liz. Liz thinks for a few seconds staring at Tess. _

LIZ  _ (resigned) _ : Okay.  _ (Points to Tess with her index finger) _ But stay away from my head. And don't play with my memories.

TESS: I promise.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunset - Forest. _

_ We are at Alex's family home in the woods. We see Maria sitting on the deck, her feet resting on the grass. She carries her guitar over her legs and looks attentively at the river a few feet from the house. We hear the wood creaking and we see bare feet approaching Maria. She is still absorbed, looking at the landscape, while strumming the guitar always with the same chord. The person sits next to her; it turns out to be Michael. _

MICHAEL: What are you doing?

MARIA  _ (rips the guitar once more) _ : Just thinking.

_ Michael looks at the guitar. _

MICHAEL: Were you writing?

_ Maria takes her eyes off the river and brings them to her feet. She sinks them into the grassland. _

MARIA: Thinking ... and writing, yes.

_ Michael moves closer to Maria and touches his shoulder with hers. He brings his face close to Maria's shoulder and kisses it. _

MICHAEL: Do you want to play a little for me?

MARIA  _ (denying) _ : The song isn't even ready. I’m not sure is that good either.

_ Michael rests his chin on Maria's shoulder. _

MICHAEL: I'm sure it will be beautiful.

_ Maria sighs, drops her head onto her husband's head, and places her fingers on the guitar. She begins to sing the song  _ [ _ “In your arms” _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lhPyhj069Y) _. The camera begins to move in circles, slowly, around Michael and Maria. On Michael's face we can read concern about the situation they are experiencing. _

_ We cut to the following scene: _

_ Sunset - Alex's family home. _

_ We are inside a room, with two twin beds. The room also has a closet and we see two unpacked bags on top of one of the beds. On the opposite bed, separated by a nightstand with the lamp on, Liz sits with one foot on the bed and the other on the floor, holding her belly in both hands, in a defensive position. We see Tess, in front of her, who slowly approaches and sits down next to her. _

TESS: You have to trust me, I'm not going to do anything to you.  _ (Pauses) _ I just want to know what's going on.

_ Liz looks at her in terror. _

LIZ  _ (whispers) _ : I'm scared.

TESS: You shouldn't be.

_ Liz looks hesitant. She stares at Tess for a few seconds, not knowing what to answer. _

TESS: I already told you, Liz, I promise to stay away from your head. I just want to know what is happening to you ... inside.

_ Liz looks at her and slowly pulls her hands out of her belly, still looking defensive. Tess comes a few inches closer to her and places both hands on Liz's stomach. _

TESS: You can close your eyes if you want.

LIZ: Will that help you?

TESS: Not really. But it may help you.

_ Liz sighs deeply and closes her eyes. Tess watches her for a few seconds, then takes a deep breath and closes her eyes also. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Continuation of the previous scene. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lhPyhj069Y)

_ We cut to different scenes in strong, almost fluorescent colors. We see Liz and Max kissing on Maria and Michael's bed, on their last night together. We see a large cell begin to reproduce rapidly. We cut to a scene we've never seen of Liz and Max walking down the street, holding hands and laughing. We see a baby of about 3 months in a blue crib; Max looks at him absorbedly, leaning against the edge of the furniture. We see the same baby, a few months older, eating porridge sitting in a baby chair; Liz reaches for the spoon to her mouth while laughing. We see a boy, about three years old, staggering down a sidewalk while Max waits for him with his arms raised a few feet away. We again see cells reproduce from a single cell at high speed. We see the baby / toddler's face and hear him say "dad." _

_ We return to Tess and Liz in the room. Liz opens her eyes skeptically and looks at Tess, who has her eyes closed tightly and a surprised expression on her face. Tess opens her eyes finally as she quickly separates from Liz. _

TESS  _ (scared) _ : Oh my gosh.

LIZ  _ (also freaking out) _ : What? What happened?

_ Tess breathes, trying to calm down. She brings her hands to her forehead and stretches her hair. _

LIZ: Tess, what's wrong with me?

_ Liz rests a hand on Tess's left knee, hesitantly. _

TESS  _ (whispers, unable to believe it) _ : You really are pregnant.  _ (Laughs, between mocking and stunned) _ And it’s definitely an alien.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Room. _

_ We are in another room of the house. We see the table clock next to the king size bed that reads 2:35 am. Kyle is in bed, half asleep while watching absently a movie on television. _

_ We hear a knock on the door and before Kyle reacts to answer, the door has already opened and we see Isabel enter the room. Kyle sits on the bed, surprised to see her. He is tucked under a sheet and a small blanket, bare-chested. _

_ Isabel slides silently into the room and closes the door behind her. She is wearing nightwear; gray jogging shorts and a pink T-shirt with short colored sleeves and a V-neckline. Kyle sits on the bed and covers his chest with the sheet. _

KYLE  _ (whispering) _ : Isabel, what are you doing here?

_ Isabel approaches him, laughing. She reveals her left arm and hand, which she had hidden behind her back. In her hand we see a bottle of wine and another one of tequila. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : Ready for some fun?

_ Kyle laughs as he moves to the left side of the bed, leaving Isabel room to sit. He keeps covering his chest with the sheet. _

KYLE: You caught me a little off guard here.

_ Isabel sits facing him and leaves the bottles on the night table. She lets out a laugh when she notices that Kyle is only dressed in black boxers. She reaches out to him and pulls the sheet off him, playfully. _

ISABEL: Come on, Kyle, you don't have to be ashamed.  _ (She takes the bottle of wine and removes the cork with her powers) _ We are all adults here.

_ Kyle looks at her hesitantly. _

KYLE: Are you sure this is okay?

_ Isabel takes a sip of wine from the beak and passes it to him. _

ISABEL  _ (serious) _ : Yes, my brother is missing somewhere in the Universe. Liz is pregnant with his alien baby.  _ (Sighs) _ But we are young, we are in a cabin in the middle of the woods, away from everything...  _ (shrugs) _ at least we can take advantage of the situation,  _ (smiles) _ right?

_ Kyle looks at her for a few seconds. Finally, he takes the bottle of wine and takes a sip. We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "I didn't mean it", The Belle Brigade. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXn1TonSmFc)

KYLE  _ (smiles) _ : Absolutely.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - We are Maria and Michael’s room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "I didn't mean it", The Belle Brigade. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXn1TonSmFc) _ (Following up on previous scene) _

_ We see Michael and Maria on the bed. We find them kissing with passion. Michael puts his hand under Maria's shirt, caressing her. She brings her hands to Michael's waist and tries to remove his shirt rapidly. He laughs and separates himself a few inches from her. Maria finishes taking off his shirt and throws it around the room. It hits a floor lamp, which falls to the floor. They both laugh. _

MARIA  _ (whispering) _ : Shh, shh, Alex is going to kill us!

_ Michael kisses her and looks her in the eye. _

MICHAEL: Are you okay?

_ Maria wants to kiss him again with passion, but Michael separates her from him. _

MICHAEL: Maria, are you okay?

_ Maria watches him, confused. _

MARIA: What do you mean?

MICHAEL  _ (stroking her belly) _ : With everything that has happened these last days; Between Liz, Max, me-

MARIA  _ (cutting him off) _ : I know where you want to go, Michael. And I'm fine, really.  _ (Smiles at him) _ All I want, and need, right now is to be with my husband. And for my husband to make love to me in a passionate way for hours.

_ Michael laughs and kisses her. Maria forces her body and arms so that Michael rolls onto his back, her ending on top of him. _

_ Suddenly Michael stops and looks at her. _

MICHAEL: Wait ... hours?

_ Maria sighs. _

MARIA: Just ...  _ (takes off her shirt and throws it on the floor)  _ shut up.

_ Michael laughs again, takes Maria tightly in his arms and brings her closer to him. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Room where Kyle and Isabel are. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ We see Isabel and Kyle sitting on the floor. The music now comes from a music player on a cabinet near the bed. The wine bottle is empty, lying next to Kyle. Isabel is holding the tequila bottle, open and half-consumed, in her hand. They are both laughing non-stop. Their bodies are pretty close, Isabel sitting to Kyle's left, bumping her elbow into his. _

ISABEL  _ (chuckling) _ : Wait, wait ...  _ (takes a quick sip of tequila, like a shot. Makes a disgusted face for the taste and gives the bottle to Kyle) _ Surely you didn't think that about me!

KYLE  _ (chuckling) _ : I’m sorry but it's the truth! When I just met you and up until a few months after I discovered the truth about you, I thought you were a real bitch ... and that you believed to be above everyone else.

ISABEL: Wow, I can't believe you thought so little about me.

KYLE  _ (places his hand on Isabel's arm, comforting her) _ : You don't have to worry about that, look at us now!  _ (He raises the bottle of tequila, as if toasting, and takes a sip) _ Practically best friends.

_ Isabel raises her eyebrow. _

ISABEL: But at any moment I can kill you with my superpowers.

_ Kyle nods, bursting out laughing. Isabel joins in the laughter. _

ISABEL: No, really, what do you think of me now?  _ (She takes a breath to stop laughing and runs her hands over her face)  _ Tell me the truth of what you think about me now, no filters.  _ (She brings her body closer to Kyle's and closes her eyes, drunk but trying to play along) _ Are we friends, enemies, do you think I am better than the rest of these mere mortals?

_ Kyle takes a deep breath and looks at her, a little concerned, as the conversation is getting serious. _

KYLE: Do you really want to know what I think of you?

ISABEL: Of course I do!

_ Kyle sets the bottle of tequila on the floor and sits down in front of Isabel. He brings his face close to hers and looks at her seriously. _

KYLE: You are the most wonderful creature in the world.  _ (Pauses) _ I am in love with you, Isabel Evans.

_ Isabel looks at him seriously, but doesn’t react immediately. _

KYLE: For months and months I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.  _ (Takes her right hand) _ I feel like I'm stuck in my life, because I can't get you off my mind. I want to be with you, by your side, forever.

_ Isabel looks at him in surprise for a few seconds; a small smile escapes her. _

ISABEL: Why? Why are you in love with me?

KYLE  _ (smiles and caresses her face with the other hand) _ : Because you are funny, intelligent, beautiful ... because you act all strong on the outside because you don't want to worry anyone with your problems, because you’ll give your life away for your family and friends ... because my heart stops every time I see you.

_ Isabel smiles at him for a few seconds. _

ISABEL: Wow, those are pretty damn good reasons.

_ Kyle nods and they both laugh. Isabel watches Kyle's face for a few seconds. Finally, she approaches him slowly and kisses him on the lips. Kyle seems surprised at first and about to separate her from him, but he lets himself be caught in the moment and kisses her back. They kiss each time with more force. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Sunrise - House in the forest. _

_ We are in Kyle's room. He is fast asleep lying on the bed. The bed is a mess, with the blanket and sheets on the floor. It seems that someone has slept next to him since the other pillow has weight marks. _

_ We hear the noise of something metallic hitting the floor somewhere in the house. Kyle wakes up suddenly. He opens his eyes slowly and puts his hands to his face. He rubs his eyes, rests his elbows on the mattress, and slowly lifts his body. The light coming in through the window curtains hurt his eyes. He looks around the mess in the room; the bottles of alcohol all over the floor, the sheets scattered and piled up. He looks to his right, to the pillow still with the mark. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Sunrise - Kitchen. _

_ The kitchen is spacious, with dark wood furniture and gray marble countertops. A few feet from the counter there is a large window with light green curtains. The curtains are drawn and we can see the deck, the forest and the river. Next to the kitchen window is a large iron table painted the same light green as the curtains. We see Alex and Tess in the kitchen, taking care of breakfast. They are both dressed in pajamas and Tess has her hair tied up in a ponytail. While Alex is frying a few pieces of bacon along with some eggs, Tess opens the first drawer under the counter and begins to pull out sets of silverware, which she leads to the iron table. _

TESS  _ (placing the cutlery on the table) _ : That smells great.

ALEX  _ (smiles) _ : But you're going to ruin it by pouring a liter of tabasco sauce over it.

_ Tess walks over to where Alex is cooking. She takes a piece of bacon from a plate and brings it to her mouth. _

TESS: That's because you've never tried it that way.

_ Alex looks at Tess and she smiles at him. He can't help but smile back at her. He puts the last few pieces of freshly cooked bacon on the plate. _

ALEX: Do you want to help me make some waffles?

TESS  _ (excited) _ : Sure!

_ Alex points to the second door of the cupboard. Tess opens the door and stretches to try to reach for the flour. Alex laughs as he walks towards her. Tess picks up a shaker and beats it affectionately, as Alex lowers the flour from the top of the cupboard. _

TESS  _ (amicably) _ : You are bad.

KYLE: Good morning.

_ Alex and Tess turn around. We see Kyle barefoot entering the kitchen; He is wearing gray pants and has put on a white shirt. He looks surprised at the scene. _

KYLE: You’re making breakfast?

TESS  _ (takes the flour from Alex's hands) _ : I thought it might be a good idea.  _ (Tess looks at Alex) _ Maybe it will bring us all a little closer.

_ Kyle nods as he walks over to the stack of bacon and toast. He takes a toast and takes a bite out of it. _

KYLE: It’s not a bad idea.

_ He walks away to the table and stands in front of the window, observing the landscape. It looks like rain is coming. Kyle takes another bite of the toast. _

KYLE  _ (trying not to sound suspicious) _ : Has anyone seen Isabel?

TESS: Not since last night. We were waiting to finish breakfast to wake everyone up.

_ Kyle turns his face and watches Alex finish gathering the necessary ingredients and utensils. Tess looks at him, worried. _

TESS: Did something happen?

KYLE: Oh no, nothing. I just thought I heard a noise in her room and I thought maybe she was already awake.

ALEX: Tess, can you get me 4 eggs?

_ Tess goes to the fridge and opens it. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Airport. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Heartbeats”, José Gonzales. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik_BQYbbZ5U)

_ We are in a small airport. We are in the waiting room for flight departures. We see the luminous signs with different destinations of cities and times. Above the bright sign we read “Thank you for visiting Louisiana. Baton Rouge Airport ”. Few people walk slowly towards the different boarding gates. We see Isabel walking quickly across the room to the poster, she watches it carefully while holding a ticket in her hand. We see that the ticket says “Destination New York. Boarding 09:00 ”. We return to the sign where it says the flight is already boarding through door 1. _

_ Isabel adjusts her bag over her shoulder and walks quickly to door 1. She hands her ticket to the woman at the desk, who smiles at her. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Airplane interior. _

_ Music: continuation of the previous scene. _

_ Isabel walks down the right aisle of the small plane to her seat. The plane is not very full. Isabel arrives at her seat, places her bag in the upper compartment and sits down next to the window. She looks through it at the people on the track and then at the trees on the horizon. Her face is extremely distressed; she begins to cry. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - House in the forest. _

_ Music: continuation of the previous scene. _

_ The camera is outside the house, on the deck next to the kitchen window. Inside, we see Maria, Liz, Michael, Tess and Alex having breakfast and laughing. Kyle is sitting on the deck, watching the landscape, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. A cell phone starts ringing. Kyle reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his cell phone. On the screen we read "Isabel Evans - Calling" with a picture of her. Kyle presses the screen and brings the cell phone to his ear. _

KYLE  _ (whispering) _ : Isabel, where the hell are you? You left a note saying you were out for a walk but-

ISABEL  _ (cutting him off. The camera stays on Kyle) _ : I'm on a plane. Back to New York.

KYLE  _ (surprised) _ : What?

ISABEL: Forgive me, Kyle. But I can't do this ... especially not to you.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ You are one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt you.  _ (Kyle doesn't answer) _ But I don't feel the same way you do. Please don’t hate me.

_ Isabel cuts off the communication. Kyle keeps the phone to his ear. _

KYLE: Isabel?

_ We don't hear anything on the other end of the line. Kyle slowly lowers his hand and then his head, dejected. He leaves his cup on the deck floor and puts his hands to his head. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Liz's room. _

_ We are in Liz's room at the Crashdown Café. We see Liz taking a few things from her desk and putting them in a black backpack. It is raining outside and the drops make a lot of noise against the window panes and the terrace floor. Maria leans out the open bedroom door and knocks lightly on the frame. She is wearing a camel-colored trench coat, which has gotten wet. _

MARIA: Hello, friend.  _ (Notices Liz is closing her backpack)  _ Are you going somewhere?

_ Liz looks up as she finishes closing the closure on her backpack. _

LIZ  _ (looks surprised) _ : Maria! What are you doing here?

_ Maria comes into the room and leans her brown bag on a chair. _

MARIA: I thought we could have a sleepover. Eat pounds of ice cream, watch movies and, you know,  _ (pauses and points to Liz's belly) _ talk about what you’ll tell your parents.

_ Liz adjusts her shirt, lowering it, to cover her belly well. _

LIZ: I would love to! But it will have to be another day.

_ Maria leans against the wall. _

MARIA: Where are you going so urgently?

LIZ: Tess is waiting for me at Alex's house,  _ (Maria opens her eyes in immense surprise) she _ promised to help me contact Max.

MARIA: It's a joke, right?  _ (Liz denies) _ Don't you think there are more important issues to resolve, or understand, before?

LIZ  _ (suddenly serious) _ : Maria, nothing is more important than Max.

_ They both stare at each other for a few seconds. _

MARIA: And you’re going to blindingly trust Tess? That’s a first for you.

LIZ  _ (puts the backpack over her shoulder) _ : Who would you prefer to help me with this? Isabel ran away to New York,  _ (walks to the chair where Maria left her purse and grabs a bag) _ and we all know that Michael is a little unstable.

MARIA  _ (indignant) _ : Excuse me? What does that mean?

LIZ  _ (shrugs) _ : It means I've seen Michael explode things when he was just thinking about moving them.  _ (Takes her free hand to her belly) _ And I wouldn't dare him come near my only way to find Max.

_ Maria watches her for a few seconds; she can’t believe what she’s hearing. Liz pulls on her jacket and draws her backpack over her shoulder again. _

LIZ: It's time for you to forgive Tess for what she did in the past, Maria. She has already tried numerous times to make up for her mistakes.

_ Liz walks past her friend. _

LIZ  _ (almost indifferent) _ : I have to go, I'll call you later, okay?

_ Liz disappears from the room. Maria looks completely puzzled. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's Apartment. _

_ We see Michael sorting out some papers on the kitchen breakfast bar. We hear the door slam shut and Maria enters. She carries the same trench coat as in the previous scene and her purse in hand. _

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ "Sick of dreaming", Alexander Cardinale. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qy6CrFqYQjs)

_ Maria's trench coat is wet as well as her hair. We hear the rain fall rattle on the apartment windows. Maria seems furious. _

MARIA: I can't believe it.

_ Michael sets the papers down on the breakfast table and looks at her. _

MICHAEL  _ (concerned) _ : What happened?

_ Maria flips the bag on the couch and quickly begins to remove her coat. _

MARIA: Can you believe it?

MICHAEL  _ (laughs) _ : I don't even know what you're talking about.

_ Maria also flips the coat over the chair and places her hands on one of the breakfast area chairs. She sighs and looks at her husband. _

MARIA: I'm talking about Liz, who else?

MICHAEL: Did you go see her? What did she say?

MARIA: She was going to see Tess to try to use her baby to connect with Max.

_ Michael winces when he hears the word "baby." _

MARIA  _ (continues) _ : First of all, I think what she’s doing is awful. I think before trying to connect with Max she needs to decide what she’ll do with this whole thing.  _ (Sighs and stares at him) She _ is pregnant with an alien, how long can she think she’ll be able to hide her belly and the fact that what grows inside her  _ shines _ ?

MICHAEL: Is that all that bothered you?

_ Maria takes her hand to the forehead, desperate. _

MARIA  _ (exclaiming) _ : Of course not! What bothered me the most is that she chose Tess to do all that - that  _ witchcraft _ !

MICHAEL  _ (laughing) _ : You think our powers are witchcraft?

_ Maria stares at him, withering. _

MARIA: You know what I mean.  _ (She moves the chair, sits on it and approaches the breakfast room, facing Michael) _ I understand why she didn’t ask Isabel for help, but that her first option is Tess… that hurt me, deeply.

MICHAEL  _ (shrugs) _ : Why? I'm not offended.

MARIA: It’s not just the fact that she chose her, it’s what she said about you and your powers, as if she distrusted you. After everything that happened to us and all you’ve done for us.

MICHAEL: Don't you think Tess has sacrificed enough also?  _ (He places his hand over his wife's and strokes her, trying to reassure her) _ You have to start forgiving her, we've all done it already.

_ Maria looks at him for a few seconds and shakes her head. _

MICHAEL  _ (low voice) _ : Also, even if she had asked me first, there is nothing I can do to help her.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What do you mean?

_ Michael looks at her for a few seconds, thinking of the best way to tell her. He steps away from her, releasing her hand. He looks down and starts gathering the papers on the counter. _

MICHAEL: I’m not getting my powers back.

MARIA: What? Why? If Tess was able to get them back, why not you?

MICHAEL: Tess has had more practice with them in the past; She had years to train with Nasedo, and had a lot more control over them. It is easier for her than for me, who could only use it to open a door.

MARIA  _ (tries to stretch her hand towards Michael, to comfort him, but Michael sneaks away) _ : But that doesn't mean that they will never come back, maybe it will take longer and you will have to try a little more, but you are going to do it. What Kivar did to you, we can reverse it.

MICHAEL  _ (looks at her seriously) _ : I don't want to, Maria.  _ (Maria is going to say something but Michael interrupts her) _ I don't want my powers, I don't need them.  _ (He walks around the table and approaches Maria. He takes her by the waist, hugging her)  _ Everything I want in this life, I already have.

_ Maria smiles and rests her chin on Michael's chest, sighing. _

MARIA: Thanks, but-

MICHAEL  _ (interrupting her) _ : But, nothing.  _ (He moves away from her a few inches and stares at her) _ You're not going to worry about Tess or me or Liz anymore. It is time for you to take care of yourself and your life,  _ (he caresses her chin and a lock of hair escapes from her hairdo) _ You have already worried too much about others, it is time for you to live your life.  _ (He takes the papers from the table, looks for a large brown envelope and hands it to her) _ It’s time for you to do the things that make you happy.

_ Maria looks at him in surprise as she takes the envelope. _

MARIA: What is this?

MICHAEL  _ (smiling at her) _ : Open it.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Liz's Room. _

_ We see Liz standing in front of the mirror in her room, which manages to reflect the whole of her body. She is dressed in a pajama consisting of gray shorts and a pink T-shirt with short sleeves. She looks at herself in the mirror carefully; she has her hands at her side and slowly brings them to her belly, covered with the shirt. We hear Tess's voiceover. _

TESS (VO): Your son definitely has alien blood, Liz.

_ Liz lifts her shirt a few inches. She stares at her belly as he raises the shirt to her ribs. Her belly has grown a few inches; it looks rounded. _

TESS (VO): He’s growing rapidly.

_ Liz strokes her belly and we see a small white light, almost an inch in diameter, which begins to shine. _

TESS (VO): He already has powers. And he's using them to communicate with you…

_ Liz smiles as the light shines, caressing it with her right hand. _

TESS (VO): And to communicate with his father.

_ Liz's eyes turn watery and her smile widens.  _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - New York City. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Craft Spells, "After the moment". _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOftOXAaBuo)

_ We are on a street in New York City. The street is narrow and there are only two lanes for cars and one bicycle. It is daytime, early morning, and we see several people walking down the street; men in suits with briefcases, women with large bags and some young men and women with backpacks and coffees in their hands. The camera focuses on the front of a very New York-style building, painted a strong purple color. Next to the entrance of the building, with a double black door with small stained-glass windows and frosted glass separated from the sidewalk by five steps, we see a small food shop called "Prince 161 Bakery". The restaurant has about 5 chairs facing the street under an awning, where a young waiter in a white apron is opening the place. _

_ We see the door of the purple building opening and Isabel comes out, who closes the door behind her and swoops down the stairs toward the street. She walks quickly down the sidewalk toward the street, dodging people on her way. When she reaches the corner we read at the intersection "Prince" and "West Broadway". _

_ A cell phone starts ringing from a distance and Isabel quickly adjusts her ponytail, so she can reach into her gray bag and look for her cell phone. She takes it out of her bag and, without looking at the screen, immediately brings it to her ear. _

ISABEL: Hello?

KYLE (VO): Hey, Isabel.

_ Isabel stops for a few seconds, surprised to hear Kyle's voice. _

ISABEL ( _ surprised) _ : Kyle ...

_ Isabel resumes her quick walk down the street. The camera is always kept on Isabel. _

KYLE  _ (sad) _ : You finally pick up.

ISABEL: Yeah, sorry...

KYLE: I don't think you’re really sorry, Isabel. I have been calling you for days and you always block me. Not to mention the messages you’ve never answered.

ISABEL: Kyle, I really don't have time to talk now.  _ (Isabel looks at both sides of the corner of West Broadway and West Houston and crosses the avenue)  _ I am very late for a meeting, and I'm really not in the mood for this talk.

KYLE: And when will you be?

ISABEL: Never, really. I don't want to talk about what happened.

KYLE: Isabel, you can't avoid what happened between us forever!

ISABEL: I don’t like to remember what we did ... what I did. I acted so unfair to you.

KYLE  _ (surprised) _ : What do you mean by that?

ISABEL: It means that no matter how hard you insist, no matter how much you think about it, the result will always be the same, Kyle.

KYLE: Which one?

_ Isabel pauses, does not dare to say what she is going to say. She sighs heavily, dejected. _

ISABEL: What happened was a mistake. I'm so sorry, Kyle, but I can never feel for you how you feel for me.  _ (Kyle doesn't respond for a few seconds. Isabel stops at the corner of Laguardia and Bleecker) _ It was a moment of weakness. I was hurt by Benjamin, my brother… and for a second, in that room, I felt loved again, but…  _ (stops again, words don't come out) _ I don't want you to love me, Kyle. I want to be loved by someone else.

_ Isabel resumes her march, crosses Bleecker Street and continues through Laguardia, now more slowly. _

ISABEL: Kyle, are you there?

KYLE  _ (curt) _ : Yes, I'm still here.  _ (Pauses again) _ You really are a bitch, Isabel Evans.

_ He abruptly ends the call. Isabel stays with the phone to her ear and looks down at the floor, dejected and sore. We hear a knock and the sound of some papers and a bag hitting the floor. Isabel just collided with a man dressed in a light gray suit. _

ISABEL: Sorry, sorry!

_ Isabel and the man bend down to pick up the things that fell to the floor. The young man (actor:  _ [ _ Julian Morris _ ](https://www.google.com.ar/imgres?imgurl=http://www.gstatic.com/tv/thumb/persons/402990/402990_v9_ba.jpg&imgrefurl=http://google.com/search?tbm%3Disch%26q%3DJulian%2520Morris&h=1440&w=1080&tbnid=EXqC6mTJF-DhuM:&q=wren+pll+actor&tbnh=160&tbnw=119&usg=AFrqEzdJaf1MQlfUB46mzvRWcVJcEpDCDQ&vet=12ahUKEwj-4fKspPrcAhVDIZAKHdOTCKYQ_B0wAXoECAsQCw..i&docid=FB_QIoQ_r7nuuM&itg=1&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj-4fKspPrcAhVDIZAKHdOTCKYQ_B0wAXoECAsQCw) _ ) begins to arrange his papers. _

YOUNG MAN: Isabel?

_ Isabel, crouched on the floor, looks up and smiles as she recognizes the face. _

ISABEL: Nate?  _ (Isabel quickly places her things inside her bag and as she gets up from the floor she hugs him, a little uncomfortable) _ How are you? What are you doing here?

NATE  _ (laughs, we hear an English accent in his voice) _ : Well, I live here!  _ (Isabel laughs, embarrassed) _ I was returning from a meeting with a client and back to the office.  _ (Pauses) _ Have you moved to New York?  _ (Isabel nods) _ I didn't think you would after Ben's.

ISABEL  _ (sighs) _ : I had already done all the paperwork to transfer to NYU and paid for the first semester.  _ (Shrugs) _ What else could I do?

_ There is an awkward silence between the two. Nate finishes arranging the papers under his arm. _

NATE: Where were you heading?

ISABEL  _ (checks her watch) _ : I was going to Wasserman Center because I’m signing up for an internship.

NATE: Why don't you sign up with us?

_ Isabel looks at him strangely. _

ISABEL: I didn't know you accepted interns.

NATE  _ (smiles at her) _ : We don’t, but I'm sure we'll be able to make an exception for you.  _ (With his free hand he takes out a card from inside his suit jacket and gives it to Isabel) _ .

ISABEL: Are you serious? It would be amazing to work with you!  _ (Isabel takes the card where we read "Lee & Thompson LLP. New York Offices. 324 West 58th Street. 212-746-9999." She looks at it for a few seconds and then looks at Nate) _ But you don't have to do this because you feel sorry for me.

_ Nate laughs. _

NATE: Come on, put the card in your pocket and come to the office at about  _ (checks his watch) _ three in the afternoon, is that okay?

ISABEL  _ (smiling broadly, puts the card in her bag) _ : Thank you, Nate, you don't know what this means to me.

_ Nate lovingly takes her arm for a few seconds and shakes it. _

NATE: It's good to have a friend in town.  _ (Winks at her and begins to walk away from Isabel) _ Now I need to go, but don't forget!  _ (Walks back a few steps) _ 3 PM at my office.  _ (He winks at her again, turns and walks away. Isabel waves at him. She puts her hands to her mouth and gives a little cry of joy). _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell. _

_ We are in a small park. The park has dry grass and very few trees, a few feet apart. Maria and Alex are sitting on a wooden bench, each with a pot of frozen yogurt in hand. There are a few other people in the park; one reading, another exercising and a last man walking a chihuahua dog. The camera focuses on Maria and Alex. _

MARIA  _ (raising a spoon to her mouth) _ : Then Michael was waiting for me with some strange envelopes.

ALEX: What did they say?

MARIA  _ (finishes swallowing the yogurt) _ : It was a letter from Warner Music inviting me to New York.

ALEX: What? That is great!

MARIA  _ (not daring to meet her friend's eyes) _ : Apparently, Michael sent the recordings I made a few weeks ago to some labels, and Warner wants me to go record some demos. If everything works out, they would hire me for a year to record with them.

ALEX  _ (places her hand on his friend's knee) _ : Maria, that's wonderful. Congratulations!

_ Maria plays with the yogurt for a while and then looks at her friend. _

MARIA  _ (concerned) _ : Do you think I should go?  _ (Pauses) _ With everything that's going on now, do you think it's a good decision?

ALEX  _ (laughing) _ : You're joking right now, right?  _ (He sits up on the wooden bench, facing her) _ It's the best thing that could have happened to you!  _ (Alex's joy infects Maria, who smiles faintly) _ You have a lot of talent Maria, and this city has nothing to offer you.  _ (He observes the park and with his hand, where he holds the yogurt, he makes a movement to point out their surroundings) _ This city is disgusting, look at it!  _ (Maria laughs) _ We don't have good education, bars play shitty music every day, we don’t even have a beautiful park!  _ (Looks seriously at her friend) _ This is what you have waited all your life for; a chance to escape from this boring town and be somebody. Finally be Maria DeLuca.

_ Maria sighs and watches the park and the people. _

MARIA: Isn't that a very selfish decision? What about Liz and Michael? I can't leave them behind.

_ Alex thinks for a few seconds. _

ALEX: Liz will never be alone. Yes, it’s true that she has many things to figure out, but she can always count on me, Michael and Kyle, even Tess! And Michael,  _ (takes her friend's hand and shakes it) _ Michael is your husband, he will always be by your side. Besides, wasn't he the one who sent the tapes? The one who did this because he believes in you?

MARIA: Yes.  _ (Alex shakes her hand and Maria laughs) _ And you too, my dear friend.  _ (Maria hugs him with her right arm and places her head on her friend's shoulder) _ You believed in me from the start.

ALEX: So... are you going to New York?

MARIA: What if I fail?

ALEX: Hurricane Maria DeLuca is going to take New York City by storm!  _ (Both laugh) _ You’re not going to fail.

MARIA: I'm going to miss you so much when you go to Boston.

ALEX: Just promise me you won't forget me when you're a big super star.  _ (Sighs and caresses her friend's left arm) _ . And that you'll come visit me when you're on tour.

_ Maria laughs and hugs him tightly. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell. _

_ We are on Route 70. We see a motel, the “Leisure Inn”. There are only 3 cars parked, each in front of a room. The camera zooms toward the last room in the corridor, number 7. A black van with tinted windows is parked in front. The curtains of the room are closed. We hear the sound of a car parking next to the truck; From it emerges a middle-aged man, bald, with a photo camera around his neck and an old briefcase in hand. He looks both ways as he closes the door of the car. He heads to door number 7, where he knocks 4 times quickly and then one last time gently. Next, we hear the sound of the lock and the door opens. Someone is speaking from inside the room. _

MAN: Did anyone follow you?  _ (The man standing outside the room denies) _ Come in.

_ The man quickly enters the room, closing the door behind him. We cut to: _

_ Room Interior. Since the curtains are closed, the room must be illuminated by the nightstand. The bold man walks fearfully to the center of the room, where he leaves his briefcase on the bed. The man we heard inside the room, played by  _ [ _ Daniel Gillies _ ](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=daniel+gillies&hl=en-AR&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=2ahUKEwiWuPWiqPrcAhWBPo8KHcJXAF8QiR56BAgLEBg&biw=1536&bih=728#imgrc=bSaIjTjI4LQ81M:) _ , is wearing a black suit and stares at the bald man, who seems to be afraid of him. _

MAN: Mr. Sánchez, do you have the pictures?

_ Sánchez nods while opening the briefcase. The man walks slowly towards the bed, his hands inside his pants pockets. _

MAN: As always, I imagine you burned the negatives  _ (Sánchez begins to nod repeatedly) _ . And it never even occurred to you to upload them to your computer.

SÁNCHEZ: No, sir.  _ (Takes the stack of photos from the briefcase and hands them to the man in the suit) _ I took the pictures with my analog camera, sir, as always. I revealed them myself and destroyed the negatives, and I didn't show them to anyone, sir.

_ The man nods and takes the photographs from Sánchez's hands. He begins to look at them. The first picture is of Isabel; Taken at a distance we see her on the sidewalk of her parents' house, the day of Max's funeral. There is a streak of her using her powers to break the street light. Then it changes to a series of Liz in her room; it shows that they have been taken with a powerful lens. She is seen sitting at her desk, writing on her diary and also in front of her mirror, looking at her belly. We pass a string of Tess. These have been taken through the window of Alex's room. We see her with her hand stretched out in front of a small statuette; she seems to be trying to take the statue apart with her powers, and in the last picture we see that she has succeeded. We finally arrived at a picture of Michael's apartment door. We see Maria with the keys in hand, about to insert them in the lock. _

_ The man looks up quickly and at Sánchez. _

MAN: Where did you take this one?

_ He hands it over to Sánchez, who looks at Maria and then takes a notepad out of the back pocket of his pants. He quickly searches through the sheets of his notebook. _

SANCHEZ: It was taken at the suspect's house, sir. At the address I corroborated with you. Here it is;  _ (points a finger at something in the notepad) _ this was taken at the house of suspect number 4, this Saturday at 2015 hours.

_ The man quickly takes the picture of Sánchez's hand and looks at it again. He continues with the last ones, where we see the interior of Michael's apartment. The pictures have been taken through the curtains and it looks like we see Michael and Maria locked in a passionate kiss. _

SÁNCHEZ  _ (pointing to the photo) _ : That was taken seconds after the first one.

MAN  _ (without taking his eyes off the photos of Maria and Michael) _ : Are you absolutely sure that no one else saw these?  _ (Sánchez denies) _ Did you inform anyone about the existence of this girl?

SÁNCHEZ: No, sir. Since she was not on the suspects’ list ...

_ The man, in an outburst, throws the pictures. _

MAN  _ (screaming) _ : And why did you photograph her if she wasn't on the suspect list ?!

_ Sánchez steps away from the man, scared. The man looks at him furiously, while trying to calm down. He breathes in and out several times until he stops. _

MAN: Okay, Sánchez. You can leave now. I will contact you for your next mission.

SÁNCHEZ  _ (walking towards the door) _ : Yes, sir.

_ Sánchez quickly opens the door and closes it behind him, leaving the man alone. The man sits on the edge of the bed and takes the picture of Maria, outside Michael's apartment. He strokes her face and smiles bitterly. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Michael's house. _

_ We see Michael in his kitchen, with his body over the open door of the refrigerator, inspecting the contents inside. The house is quite tidy, except for two open suitcases with rumpled clothes on the living room coffee table. We hear a knock on the door. Michael closes the refrigerator and goes to the door. He opens it and we see Liz on the other side; with a large shoulder bag and a medium-sized suitcase at her side. _

_ Michael looks at her strangely. _

MICHAEL: Hey.

LIZ: Hi Michael.  _ (Gulps) _ Is Maria with you?

MICHAEL: No, she went out to do some shopping.  _ (Looks at Liz's bag and suitcase) _ Are you going somewhere?

LIZ: Can I come in?  _ (She adjusts her bag on her shoulder, she can feel it weighing her down) _ I need to talk to you.

MICHAEL: Sure.

_ Michael steps aside and finishes opening the door, letting Liz enter the apartment. She places her suitcase on the floor as soon as she enters and looks at the open suitcases on the coffee table. She drops her purse on the floor and looks at Michael. _

LIZ: Are you going on a trip also?

MICHAEL  _ (nods as he closes the door) _ : Maria got auditions in New York. We’re taking the bus tonight.

LIZ  _ (looking at him seriously) _ : You can't go.

MICHAEL  _ (surprised) _ : What?

_ Liz walks over to Michael. _

LIZ: I need you to come with me.

MICHAEL  _ (even more puzzled) _ : Where?

LIZ: Texas, Mexico, I don't know! The further from this place, the better.

MICHAEL: Why do I need to go with you?

_ Liz raises her hand to the edge of the shirt and lifts it up; We see that her belly has grown quite a bit since the last day. _

LIZ: It's growing... more and more every day. I can see it and feel it inside me  _ (she touches her belly). _ I can't have this child in Roswell; everyone will realize in two seconds that this baby is not human and the dates will not add up at all. And I can no longer hide it from my parents.

_ Michael looks at Liz's belly, surprised. He slowly brings his hands closer to her and brushes her stomach very slowly with his fingers. Almost instantly, he withdraws his hands, scared of what he just did. _

MICHAEL: How long do you think you have? Has Tess been able to tell you something?

LIZ: She said she doesn't really know. Her connections to the baby are simply by images, and she can't understand if it's a message from the baby to me, to her, or to Max.

_ There is a silence. _

LIZ: I need you to come with me, Michael, please.  _ (She looks at him intensely) _ There is no one else I can ask.

MICHAEL: Did you ask Tess?  _ (Liz denies) _

LIZ: I don't want Tess, I want someone close to Max. Someone I _can really trust._ _(Liz takes Michael's hands in hers)_ I apologize if I ever doubted your loyalty to Max and the group.

_ Michael shakes her hands for a second and then releases them. He approaches the breakfast bar in the kitchen and rests his hands on it. He looks thoughtfully at the suitcases in the living room. _

MICHAEL  _ (without looking at her) _ : Maria would never forgive me.

LIZ: She may never forgive  _ me _ , but she will forgive you.  _ (She approaches him) _ She’ll understand your reasons.

_ Michael looks down at the breakfast room. _

MICHAEL: Do you have any idea how long it will be?

LIZ  _ (sadness can be seen in her voice) _ : No. I don't even know where we will end up.  _ (Walks over to Michael and leans against the breakfast bar next to him) _ I need a friend to help me get through this. Once the baby is born and we make sure he’s healthy and looks like us, we’ll be back.

_ Michael looks up and looks at her steadily. He thinks for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL: Okay, I'll go with you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Road. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Sometimes you can't make it on your own”, U2. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUSiM7fnzzU)

_ We are inside a long-distance passenger bus. We see Maria sitting in a blue seat by the window, her head resting on it. With a lost gaze, she observes the landscape. There are several images outside the window that show the places the bus is traveling through. We read posters like "Roswell - City Limits", "Welcome to Oklahoma City. Pop: 580000 ”,“ Missouri - State Limit ”,“ Indianapolis Motor Speedway ”,“ Smile, you're in Pennsylvania. State of Independence ”. _

_ We cut to another road; the music continues. We see Liz and Michael inside a red Volkswagen Golf. Michael is driving, while Liz is sitting in the passenger seat, barefoot and with her feet resting on the seat. They both are with the car windows down and the wind ruffles Liz's loose hair. She looks out the window at the road, where they pass a sign with the Texas state logo. Liz turns her head and looks at Michael, who is drumming on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Liz smiles and begins to sing along, Michael looks at her askance, also smiles and accompanies her in singing. _

_ We cut to; Maria - bus interior. We see her asleep in her seat, hugging a pillow. Through the window we can see that the bus has parked at a bus terminal. The music from the previous scene continues, but we hear voices and screams of people and different engine noises. _

MAN: New York! Last stop; New York City! Port Authority Bus Terminal!

_ Maria wakes up slowly and looks around. All the people on the bus are standing up in the hallway and are heading towards the exit door. _

_ We cut to: inside the Bus Terminal. Music: Continuation of the previous scenes. _

_ We see Isabel standing in the waiting room of the terminal; alternating gaze between her new iPhone and the screen where the arrivals are announced. _

ISABEL: Maria!

_ Among the different people who go out to the room, we see Maria dragging a suitcase and her pillow under her arm. The girls both walk quickly towards each other. Isabel hugs Maria and takes her by the arm to walk towards the exit. _

ISABEL: Come on, we need to hurry, I have a company cab waiting for us outside.

_ Maria looks at her between asleep and surprised. _

MARIA: Wow, a company car?

_ Isabel laughs and grabs Maria's suitcase _

ISABEL: How was the trip?  _ (Maria shrugs her shoulders) _ We will first stop by the apartment for you to take a shower and then we'll go out to explore the city. You’ll see that you’ll fall in love with this place.

_ Isabel pushes the exit door of the terminal and Maria puts her hand to her forehead, to cover herself from the strong rays of the sun. She looks up at the building across the street where we read a large black letter sign saying "The New York Times." Maria smiles as Isabel opens the taxi door to get inside. Maria looks around her. _

MARIA: I’ve made it.

_ The scene ends and we fade to black. _


	14. The ties that bind us

_ We open with: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “Payphone”, Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1XGmzt0PVuFgQYYnV2It7A?si=lGJZyUbWReWr_Iix6i_NfA)

_ Day - Route 67. The camera focuses first on the provincial route, a little battered. On the side of the road, on the right, we see a motel and a road café; only one-story buildings with peeling paint. A van approaches the road, slows down as it reaches the café, and parks in front of it. The camera begins to zoom towards the café and, through the window, we see Liz sitting at one of the tables, playing with the food on her plate. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Offices in New York City. We are in an office on a skyscraper in the city. Through the window we can see Central Park. The offices are luxurious and very well decorated. There is a man, with his back to the camera, standing in front of the window, observing people through the window. He turns around and we notice it's Benjamin. He walks to the desk and grabs a photo frame on top. He lifts it up and we see a picture of him and Isabel hugging and smiling at Le Champ-de-Mar with the Eiffel Tower in the background. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Apartment. We are in a small two-room apartment, decorated in a very feminine way. The walls of the place are exposed brick, and have not been painted, which gives them an attractive touch. The door of the apartment is painted purple and immediately next to it, on the left side, we see a desk with a computer, where Maria is sitting, Indian style, with her guitar resting on her legs. Going down two steps we find the living-dining room, with a small table for four and a folding chair, separated from the other room of the apartment by a wooden and glass door, also painted in violet. The living room is messy, with clothes and food scattered in various places. Maria rips the strings of her guitar, without much emotion, and looks away at her cell phone on the desk. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Café next to the route. We are outside the building, Michael is standing next to the public phone, he puts some coins in it and dials a phone number. We listen to a single ring and they answer the other end of the line. _

MARIA  _ (voiceover):  _ Michael, is that you?

_ Michael smiles. _

MICHAEL: Yes, it's me.

MARÍA  _ (in a worried tone) _ : Where are you?

MICHAEL: I'm fine, we're fine.

MARIA: Michael, where are you? I haven't heard from you in days.

_ Michael is silent for some seconds and looks towards the cafe, where we see Liz, through the window, sitting at her table. _

MICHAEL: We’re in Texas, that's the most I can tell you.

MARIA  _ (desperate) _ : Michael, why don't you tell me where you are? No one is chasing you… you’re safe.

MICHAEL: We stopped on the outskirts of a town in Texas, near the border with Mexico.

_ We hear Maria on the other end of the line, stifling a scream. _

MARIA: You’re going to cross to Mexico?

_ Michael pauses and sighs. _

MICHAEL: How are you?

MARIA: Good. Isabel's apartment is really beautiful... I hardly see her because she spends all her days working or studying, but I am enjoying the city very much.

MICHAEL: Are you writing? When are you meeting with the record company?

MARIA: I'm trying, Michael, but  _ (she sighs)  _ I really miss you. I want you to be here with me. I can’t do this alone.

MICHAEL: You are a warrior, Maria DeLuca Guerin  _ (Maria laughs), _ you're going to do wonders. Just keep writing your beautiful songs and dazzle them all with your talent. You have earned this moment.

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL: I have to go, we have to find some room or a hotel to stay in. Please, take care of yourself. I promise I'll call back as soon as I can.

MARIA: Michael,  _ (pauses) _ say hi to Liz for me. Tell her I'm thinking of her.

_ Michael smiles as he watches Liz. _

MICHAEL: I will.

_ We cut to: _

_ Interior of the Cafe. _

_ The camera focuses on the table where Liz is sitting, reading the newspaper. In front of her is a tower of pancakes, some maple syrup, orange juice, and two cups of coffee. Michael sits down in front of her and watches her, carefully reading the newspaper. Liz seems like she wants to say something to him, but she withdraws. _

MICHAEL: Maria sends her regards.

_ Liz nods and a small smile escapes her mouth. She takes a jar of tabasco sauce, opens it, and pours a generous amount into the coffee. Michael watches the scene stunned. Liz picks up the cup of coffee and takes several sips, until she notices that Michael is looking at her with avid eyes. _

LIZ: What?

_ Michael looks away at the tabasco sauce. Liz does as well and quickly lowers the cup. _

LIZ: I had a craving for spice.

MICHAEL: I think we can be very sure who the father is.

_ They both laugh. _

_ We cut to  _ _ presentation _ _ : _

_ We return with: _

_ Sunset - New York City. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "I won't", Colbie Caillat. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7pY1Ol5jIyIJUbrF6O5EVE?si=4mhVMtKqR7yd2tHady7TOQ)

_ The camera shows an overhead shot of New York City, showing its best skyscrapers and Central Park. It focuses on an elegant building on 5th Avenue. We cut into an office where we see several people working. We hear the typical office noise; phones ringing, people talking and walking down the halls. We see Isabel sitting at a box-style desk. It is poorly decorated, there is only one picture of her and Maria in Isabel's new apartment. We see her at the desk typing quickly on a MacBook Air and consulting a stack of papers next to her at the same time. We see a woman who approaches her and, without us hearing, tells her something. Isabel nods. _

_ The speed of the scene increases and the day goes by. People are leaving the office while we see how the day light begins to change through the windows, getting darker and darker. Isabel greets the people who leave the office for the day and, finally, she alone. _

_ The speed of the scene slows down to real time. Isabel relaxes on the chair; she has been left completely alone in the office and only a few lights (including the one on her desk) are left on on the floor. She stretches her arm over her desk to a cup of coffee and takes a sip of the liquid. She makes a disgusted face when swallowing; the drink seems to have cooled down. _

_ She sighs loudly and stands up. The music stops and we hear footsteps approaching down the hall near Isabel's box. _

_ We hear the voice of: _

BENJAMIN  _ (in off) _ : How are those papers going?

_ The camera remains fixed on Isabel's face, which changes completely when she recognizes the voice. She freezes, ordering the papers she was transcribing. _

_ Benjamin's footsteps are heard closer. He stands in front of Isabel's box, she looks up and looks at him, incredulous. _

ISABEL: What are you doing here?

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : You are not the only one who works late.  _ (He raises his hand and points to the end of the hall, where there is an office with the door closed) _ I was bringing Nate some papers back from a case we did together.

_ Isabel turns her head for a few seconds to look at the closed office door. _

ISABEL: But Nate left like an hour ago.

BENJAMIN  _ (blushes) _ : I know. If I have to be honest, I planned to come after everyone had left so as not to see you.

_ Isabel seems surprised. _

ISABEL: Why?

BENJAMIN: Well, because-.

_ He stops what he was about to say. Isabel looks at him sadly for a few seconds and lowers her head, nodding in understanding. Benjamin sighs. _

BENJAMIN  _ (looking at her intently and concerned) _ : How are you, Izzy?

_ Isabel takes a few seconds to think and finally looks up and stares at him. _

ISABEL: Not well.

_ Benjamin looks at her without saying a word for a minute, finally he speaks. _

BENJAMIN: While I really wanted to avoid you... I think I secretly hoped to find you. I don't know if I could have left without talking to you one last time.

_ Isabel doesn’t understand what he’s saying. _

ISABEL: You’re going away?

BENJAMIN: A job came up abroad ... It's for a client I have been working for for a while. They may face some legal issues in Shanghai and they don’t trust the lawyers in our subsidiary, they want me to represent them directly.

ISABEL: How long will you be away?

BENJAMIN: I don’t know.

ISABEL  _ (sad) _ : And what will happen to Maggie?

BENJAMIN: She will stay with her grandparents for a while.

_ Isabel nods, just so she doesn't have to keep talking. It can be seen in her face that if she continues talking to him, she will break down in tears. _

BENJAMIN: Some friends are throwing me a farewell party at  _ Kiss & Fly _ .

_ Isabel does not respond. _

BENJAMIN: You should come.  _ (Isabel still does not answer. Benjamin looks down and puts his hands in his pockets, with an embarrassed tint) _ I will put your name on the list. I'd really like to see you one more time.

_ Isabel suddenly sits down in her chair and sets out to continue sorting out her papers. She lowers her face enough so that Benjamin cannot see that he has begun to cry. _

ISABEL: I should finish this.

_ Benjamin watches her between incredulous and sorry. He takes his right hand out of his pocket and places a card on Isabel's papers. She stops what she’s doing and stares at the card, where we see the nightclub information. _

_ Benjamin retreats into the hallway and disappears from the scene. Isabel releases the air from her body and lets herself be carried away by tears. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Streets of New York. _

_ Music: We hear Maria's voice singing a slow-paced, country version of the song  _ [ _ “Somebody to you” _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6VrLYoQKdhu1Jruei06t65?si=Ly88Mw4aSuCP5ZplWlwSWQ) _. _

_ The camera shows some scenes of Times Square packed with tourists in the summer. _

_ We finally are at the intersection of Broadway and 51 West street. On the sidewalk, in front of a tall building, we see Maria. She is standing on the sidewalk, dressed in a short dress with a flower print, very summery, and black sunglasses. In her right hand, she holds the case of her guitar. She looks up at the sky, looking at the entire building, where at the entrance we read “Paramount Plaza”. Maria takes a deep breath and walks towards the entrance. _

_ We cut to the reception of the building, where Maria approaches a young blonde woman who is taking a call. Without being able to hear her voice, we understand that she mentions her name and where she needs to go. The young woman leaves the phone for a few seconds and gives her a piece of paper to fill out. _

_ We cut to one of the elevators in the building. Maria enters the elevator, which is empty, and presses the 23rd floor on the control panel. She wears a yellow card hooked on the left strap of her dress that reads "Visitor". _

_ The sequence of images follows the elevator reaching the 23rd floor and the doors of the elevator open. Maria comes out, guitar in hand, and approaches a new reception where there is another blonde girl sitting behind the desk. There is a sign in modern and bright letters reading "Warner Music Group". _

_ We cut to a recording room. Maria is on the side of the soundproof enclosure. She is alone, sitting on a bench with two microphones, one next to her face and the other near the guitar. She is with her eyes closed, absorbed in the music she is playing, which accommodates what we have been listening to. _

_On the other side there are several people; we see a woman in her 40s, a young dark-haired man (played by_ [_Colin Egglesfield_](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=Colin+Egglesfield&sa=X&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgFuLSz9U3SEvJyClOUeIEsS0NU4zitXh888syU0PyHZNL8osAO82iPScAAAA&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&ved=2ahUKEwis7ObutfrcAhXGEZAKHQvcD_YQiR56BAgKEBo&biw=1536&bih=728#imgrc=K9-BEat3HxUfrM:) _)_ _handling the controls and a large man, who appears to be in his 60s. The three listen carefully to Maria's music, without speaking._

_ Maria finishes her song, fearfully opens her eyes and watches the group through the glass. She watches them, expectant and fearful. The woman approaches the console and presses a button, which allows Maria to listen to them. _

WOMAN: Thank you very much, Maria, that has been beautiful.

_ Maria nods, trembling. _

WOMAN: We really liked all your material.  _ (Both the young man and the gentleman agree in front of the woman's words) _ Why don't you take a few minutes and meet us back at my office to chat?

_ Maria sits back in the chair and, with excitement and fright, almost drops her guitar. _

MARIA: Sure, yes, yes, that would be great!

_ We cut to a meeting room. Inside is a large glass table and about 10 chairs placed around it. Maria is sitting in a chair with her back to a huge window overlooking Times Square and, in front of her, we find the young man and the woman who were previously listening to her singing. _

WOMAN: Maria, we are going to be completely honest with you  _ (the woman and the young man look at each other and agree in unison) _ , we love your music and your lyrics, but we don't think this is the moment for you.

_ Maria looks at them, puzzled. _

MARIA: I don't understand.

_ The young man opens a blue folder in front of him and begins to turn the pages, looking over them. _

YOUNG: You have so much potential and your melodies are captivating, but we can't seem to know where to shelve you.

MARIA  _ (defensively) _ : I don't want anyone to  _ shelve  _ me.

WOMAN: That is exactly the problem. You can do rock, you can do country music, you have extremely optimistic lyrics and others that could be on a Radiohead record.

MARIA: I write about what I feel.

WOMAN  _ (smiling) _ : And we think that’s great! We love what you do, but first… we need to find an audience for you and exploit it.

YOUNG: Maria, we are not saying we don’t want you working with us, it’s just that we believe that we have to work hard to define your style and your audience.

WOMAN: We want you to sign with us.  _ (She stretches out her left arm and hands Maria a folder and a pen) You  _ would start writing songs for our artists and, in the meantime, we will work on your own style.  _ (Maria takes the folder)  _ You will work with John for a year  _ (the young man nods, it is implied that the woman is talking about him) _ He’s one of the best producers we have at this time. We want you to record and produce 10 songs with him for the artists that are on that list and we will move forward from there.

_ She points to the folder she just handed her, Maria looks at it, without opening it. _

WOMAN: You will find the pay very competitive.

JOHN: If after two years you don't feel comfortable working with us, you can disassociate yourself and join any other record label you want.

WOMAN: But everything you have written while working for us will stay here.

_ Maria looks confused. She looks at the folder and then at her interlocutors. They both smile at her but she doesn't feel comfortable. She opens the folder and starts reading. _

MARIA  _ (hesitantly) _ : I ... I don't know.

WOMAN: At your age and with your experience? Trust me... this is the best arrangement you’ll find.

_ Maria and the woman look at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Maria takes the pen and signs at the bottom of the page. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Black screen. We hear a woman's voice. _

VOICE:  _ Ja ist da man, tet list de va. _

_ On the screen we read, the subtitled translation. “Year one after The Fall. He has returned to us." _

_ The scene slowly clears and lights up. It gives the impression that we are looking through the eyes of someone, who is waking up. The camera focuses on a white background, where a woman appears (Actress:  _ [ _ Jessica Stroup _ ](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=jessica+stroup&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=_ezFlcFm6OIQ_M%253A%252CgOXBLyWpeD8dXM%252C_&usg=AFrqEzc69ASO_GO-hniK4NZzJUClwXLlEQ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiJ8en7t_rcAhVES5AKHRHyBc4Q_h0wFnoECAoQDw#imgrc=_ezFlcFm6OIQ_M:) _ ). She has a white complexion and violet eyes. Her long black hair falls to the sides of her body. On the right cheek we notice a large red scar that resembles a drawing. The woman stares at the camera. _

VOICE  _ (smiles) _ : Tet list de va.

_ The camera shows the room where we are; It has 3 white walls and the fourth one has transparent glass, which opens onto a narrow corridor. Inside the room we find tables with surgical instruments, some known and others strange. We see a refrigerator with what appears to be medication inside. And we also see a stretcher, on which the woman is bent. The woman is dressed in a gray suit, fitted to the body, which covers all her skin except her face and hands. On the stretcher we see Max. He finishes opening his eyes, looks at the woman and quickly stands up. Max is wearing a white coat. _

MAX: Where the hell am I?

WOMAN  _ (she has a strong accent) _ : You are on ship Z-13, and you are safe.

_ Max looks around and begins to panic. He jumps off the table to get away from the woman, and when he rests his feet on the ground, he falls. The woman bends down next to him and takes him by the arms to help him stand up. _

WOMAN: You’re still a little weak, Zan. You should rest.

_ Max leans on the gurney and moves away from the woman. _

MAX: What? Who are you?

WOMAN: My name is Katrina.  _ (She looks at him and remains silent for a few seconds, waiting for Max to calm down and stop breathing quickly. She smiles at him) _ I'm not going to hurt you. I am your caregiver.

_ Max again observes the room around him. The woman encourages him to sit on the stretcher. Max stops resisting and sits on it, his legs dangling to his sides. He looks at the glass wall that leads into a hallway. The hallway has both a dark green ceiling and walls and we see colored cables and lights. It seems that we are in a special ship. _

MAX: Am I dead?

KATRINA: No, Zan, we managed to get you off Earth in time.

_ Max watches the woman in amazement. He looks over her face, noticing, for the first time, her violet eyes and the patterns on her cheek. _

MAX  _ (affirming) _ : I am not on Earth.

KATRINA: No. You are on rescue ship Z-1.  _ (She picks up what appears to be medical instruments from a tray and places them on the stretcher next to Max) _ We rescued you from Earth during your fight with Kivar... you have been sleeping for the last few hours.  _ (Takes an item from the tray) _ Let me take your pressure.

_ Max looks at her suspiciously for a few seconds but finally lets Katrina take his left arm. She places a small metal piece on his forearm that adheres to it. Max watches between shocked and scared. _

MAX: Who are you?

_ Katrina stares at him in the face and smiles. _

KATRINA: Katrina, I belong to the Tir race. I come from where you came from.

MAX: You’re from Antar?

KATRINA: No, my planet's name was Vorma. We belonged to the same solar system. Unfortunately my planet perished in the war.

MAX: Did it explode?

_Katrina nods, they are both silent for a few seconds._ _Katrina looks at the element that has been placed on Max’s forearm and removes it._

KATRINA: You are in perfect health. Come, I think you should see something.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ We return with: _

_ Night - Isabel's apartment in New York. _

_ Maria is sitting in front of the desk with the guitar on her legs and staring at her cell phone. She scratches the strings. Her cell phone keeps having the screen off, no message or call seems to reach it. _

_ The apartment door opens and Isabel enters. Maria looks up. Isabel closes the door quickly behind her; she has several shopping bags in her hands plus a large bag with holes. Isabel leaves the keys to the apartment in the key bowl and approaches Maria. She puts all the bags on the desk in front of her. _

ISABEL: I bought you something.

_ Maria gets up and leaves the guitar on the chair. _

MARIA  _ (smiles) _ : You didn't have to.

_ Isabel hands her a bag and opens another one on the desk. Maria looks at the bag Isabel just gave her and takes a blue dress out of it. Isabel takes a black dress out of her bag and places it on her body. _

ISABEL: We’re going to a party.

_ Maria looks at the electric blue dress with a little fright. _

MARIA: You want me to be dressed like that?

_ Isabel gently pats her friend on the shoulder. _

ISABEL: Sure! This is how NYC girls dress. Also,  _ (moves black dress aroud) _ we need to go out to celebrate my friend becoming famous.

_ Maria looks at her for a few seconds, very serious. Finally she smiles and hugs the dress. _

MARIA: Okay.  _ (Looks over at the bag with holes) _ What is that?

_ Isabel leaves her dress in the original bag, smiles, opens the broken bag and reaches into it. _

ISABEL: This ...  _ (takes her hand out of the bag and we see that she is holding a small kitten, white and very furry. She smiles)  _ is our new roommate!  _ (She brings the kitten to her face, hugging him)  _ His name is Gomez.

_ Maria looks worriedly at her friend. After a few seconds she bursts out laughing. _

MARIA: Gomez?

ISABEL  _ (looking at the kitten) _ : Isn't he beautiful?  _ (Talking to herself and playing with the cat) _ Who needs a boyfriend when they have this beauty?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell. _

_ We meet in the kitchen of Alex's house. There is a television that plays a black and white movie. Tess is sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming tea and a book in front of her. Her head rests on her left hand. With a lost gaze, she stirs the tea with the spoon. _

_ Alex enters the kitchen and watches her. _

ALEX: Have you’ve been with that book all these days?

_ Tess is startled. She Looks down at the book. She is reading Kazuo Ishiguro's “Never let me go”. She smiles. _

TESS: It's been like three days since I reached the day and I don’t dare finish it.  _ (Alex approaches the table and sits down on the bench in front of her) _ I feel like I already know how it will end and I don't want to. I refuse to face what happens to the characters.

ALEX  _ (smiles) _ : You can always start again.

_ Tess looks down at the book and strokes the cover, smiling. _

TESS: Maybe...

_ They both remain silent for a few seconds. _

ALEX: My parents will be back in a few days.  _ (Tess looks up at Alex)  _ 'm kicking you out, it really has been great to have you here the last few days... but I don't know how long my parents will let me have a girl sleeping in my room.

_ Tess laughs. _

TESS: Don't worry, I'll take the first train to Providence when they get back.

_ Alex looks surprised and sad. _

ALEX: Did you plan to leave me all along?

_ Tess laughs. _

TESS: You kick me out of your house and you're the one who feels betrayed?!  _ (Laughs again) _ Really, Alex, you don't have to worry about me. I will forever be grateful to you for welcoming me into your home when I had nowhere else to go, but it is time for me to find my own way.

ALEX: And what path is that?

_ Tess looks down at her book again. _

TESS: I want to heal the world.  _ (Blushes) _ I know maybe that may sound stupid, but ... after all the things I did, I need to know that there is something good in me. I need to heal, help, know that I am good for something.

_ Alex reaches out and takes Tess's hand. _

ALEX: Why do you feel like this?

TESS: I know it was in another life... but I notice how everyone looks at me, how little they trust me ...  _ (takes a deep breath) _ You still think of me as "Tess, the murderer". I need to know that I am much more than that. I need to know that I can remedy that.  _ (Releases her hand from Alex's, takes the cup of tea and brings it to her mouth, taking a sip) _ So that's why I'm going to Providence to study Medicine. This…. this life on Earth has to serve a purpose.

_ Alex looks at her for a few seconds, absorbed in the words she just said. _

ALEX: I’m sorry.

TESS: Why?

ALEX: For everything that has happened to you... it must not have been a very good life ... Being raised with the message that you were Queen in another world and your King was waiting for you, to find that your fiancé was already in love with another person... being captured by your greatest enemy ... it should not have been easy.

_ Tess nods. She turns her gaze to the kitchen window and to the stars through the glass. _

TESS: I know that there is no way to return home.

_ Alex looks at her for a few seconds, dismayed. He stretches his hand out to Tess's again and laces his fingers through hers. He holds them tight. _

ALEX: Even if it's not the same ... you can consider this your home.

_ Tess looks back at Alex and smiles slightly. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - New York. _

_ We are inside a fashionable dance venue. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Mike Perry ft. Shy Martin, "The Ocean". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2CPqh63wRVscbceKcPxwvv?si=hBOnbAOgSRK3Zm2ktKNENA)

_ The room is very stylishly decorated: large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, decorated like the 1920s. The cocktail bar is located in the middle of the great room and next to it we see some reserved rooms with low tables and blue armchairs. On the huge dance floor, a large group of people are dancing. The camera approaches it and we see Isabel and Maria dancing to the rhythm of the music; Isabel much more uninhibited than Maria. She is dressed in the dress she has bought, it is black and it has a gold bow at the waist, from where the fabric opens and moves to the rhythm of Isabel. Maria is wearing the dress she received from Isabel, fitted to her body. They both smile and sing the song as they dance. In the distance, among the crowd of people dancing and drinking, we notice Benjamin dressed in a white shirt, gray tie and pants of the same color and a beer in hand. He is watching attentively at Isabel as she sips from her beer. Isabel suddenly notices him and stops dancing. Maria does not seem to notice what is happening, still absorbed in the music. Isabel and Benjamin stare at each other in the distance. _

ISABEL  _ (approaches Maria and shouts in her ear) _ : I'm going to get some more beers.

_ Maria nods. Isabel moves away from her and quickly walks towards the bar. In the distance, Benjamin leaves his beer on a table and makes his way through the crowd to where Isabel is. _

_ Isabel reaches the bar and rests her body on it, trying to catch the bartender's attention. Benjamin comes to her side. _

BENJAMIN: I didn't think you were going to come.

_ Isabel ignores him. She turns around so as not to look at him and reaches out to call the bartender. _

ISABEL: Two beers, please!

BENJAMIN: Isabel, please don't ignore me.

_ Isabel turns around and looks at him angrily. _

ISABEL: You made it very clear to me that you never wanted to see me again.  _ (She turns back to the bartender). _

BENJAMIN  _ (takes Isabel's arm and forces her to turn around and look at him) _ : Come on, Isabel, we are not going to play a game now.

_ Isabel lifts her chest, showing her cleavage and fixing her hair, which is styled in a ponytail. _

ISABEL  _ (innocently) _ : What game?

BENJAMIN  _ (laughs) _ : Really, Izzy? The game in which I invite you to my going away party and you show up dressed-  _ (he pauses for a few seconds to look at her from head to toe) _ stunning... only to make me suffer.

ISABEL: Is it working?

_ Benjamin is silent for a few seconds and finally nods. _

_ Isabel takes the two beers from the bartender and tries to get away from Benjamin. He grabs her right arm, forces her to turn around and face him. He takes her by the waist, holding her to his body and planting a burning kiss on her lips. Isabel does not try to resist and lets herself be carried away by the outburst. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Maria on the dance floor. She looks a little worried. She is looking everywhere, searching for Isabel. She looks at her wristwatch; Isabel has been gone for a while now. The music changes to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Somedoby to you", The Vamps with Demi Lovato. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3C0gzxZaioZ0UdKlgHarD5?si=GSkcR0M-QKigVgeaR0uj5A)

_ Maria continues to search for Isabel in the crowd. It takes a few seconds for her to realize what she is listening to. She begins to smile and puts her hands to her face, to stifle a cry of happiness. _

JOHN: What do you think?

_ Maria turns to find John standing in front of her, smiling broadly. Maria laughs as she points to the ceiling. _

MARIA: That's my song! And everyone is dancing to it!!

JOHN: I know!

_ In a fit of happiness, Maria rushes over to John to hug him, unable to believe what is happening. At the end of the hug she says, still smiling: _

MARIA: I mean ... you changed the rhythm, the harmony and it's almost as if you had written another version but ... it's my song!

JOHN  _ (approaches her to speak in her ear) _ : And you just made ten thousand dollars.

MARIA  _ (still surprised) _ : How did it happen?

JOHN: As soon as we heard it we knew it was going to be an instant hit. I do not deny or admit to having bribed the DJ to put it on just now.

_ Maria smiles broadly and looks around, waiting for the room's reaction to her song. Her Eyes are watery, she feels happy but sad at the same time, as if she wanted to share the moment with someone else. John approaches Maria's ear again. _

JOHN: We’re going to make an excellent team, you and me.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - The outskirts of some road on the way to Mexico. _

_ We are in a hotel next to the road. We see a few lights on in the motel rooms. From room 5, on the first floor, we see the door open and Michael leaves. _

MICHAEL  _ (speaking into the room) _ : I'm going to get some more ice and some sandwiches.

_ He closes the door behind him and walks down the hotel hallway-railing toward the stairs. Halfway there, we see a person dressed in a black dress suit and sunglasses go up the stairs, and the FBI agent from the previous episode, also dressed in a black suit and sunglasses. Michael freaks out and looks down, trying to cover his face with his hand. The two men get closer and closer to Michael, he begins to breathe quickly. _

_ The first man in black runs up to Michael and grabs him by the shoulders, pushing him toward the wall. _

MAN 1  _ (yelling) _ : Be still and quiet.

_ A scared Michael tries to wriggle out of the hands of the man in black. The second man approaches Michael, draws a pistol from his back and rests it on Michael's stomach, as he approaches his face. _

MAN 2: If I were you, I would be very quiet and silent.

_ Michael stares in horror at the second man. He removes his glasses from his face as he continues to aim the gun at Michael. This is the man that in the previous episode hired Sanchez to take pictures of the group. The man stares at Michael in the eye. _

MAN 2: My partner here is going to release you, and I hope you’ll remain silent. Are you going to keep quiet, Michael?  _ (Pauses) _ Because if you don't keep quiet, I'm going to go into that room and kill whoever's in there.

_ Michael looks at him in terror and nods. _

MAN 2: Good

_ The first man lets go of Michael's shoulders as the second man continues to press the gun against his belly. _

MAN 2: I know all about who you are, Michael Guerin. About  _ what  _ you are.

MICHAEL: I don't know what they are talking about.

_ The first man pulls out a syringe from his left pocket. _

MAN 2: You don't need to play dumb, Michael. We have videos of you and another young blonde woman, whom we were still unable to identify... forcing your entry into the facilities of the United States government ... contacting extraterrestrials.

MICHAEL  _ (fear still shows on his face) _ : Then you’ll know that we were captured by what you call  _ extraterrestrials _ .

_ The second man smiles. The first one removes the cap from the syringe, holds Michael's left arm tight, and sticks the syringe into it. _

MAN 2: Of course I know it was an alien, just as I'm sure you are too.  _ (He watches the syringe, which begins to fill with blood) _ I only have to prove it to two or three other bosses of mine and you will be in my clutches before you cross the border to Mexico.

MICHAEL: Who are you? You're from the FBI, right?  _ (Neither man responds) _ Well, if you're from the FBI, you know that we killed the last agent who tried to come across us.

_ The first man finishes drawing Michael's blood and replaces the cap on the syringe. _

MAN 2  _ (to the other agent) _ : You can go back to the car, I'll take care of it.

_ The first agent nods, puts the syringe in his pocket, and leaves the scene. The second officer stares at Michael as he continues to point the gun at him. _

MICHAEL: What more do you want?

MAN 2: I want you to stay away from Maria DeLuca.

_ Michael looks at him strangely. He did not imagine that the man knew about Maria. _

MICHAEL: I don't know who-

MAN _(cutting him off)_ : Please... I know you married Maria. I know everything about you and her, and that is why I’m asking you… _(he sticks the gun even harder in Michael's stomach)_ no, _I’m_ _forcing_ you... to stay away from Maria.

_ Michael looks at him for a few seconds, puzzled. Finally, he understands. _

MICHAEL: What do you want with her?  _ (The man doesn’t answer) _ Perhaps you-

MAN  _ (interrupts him) _ : Maria cannot know about this meeting, she cannot know who I am or anything we were talking about today. And, most importantly, she would never hear from you again.  _ (He sticks his gun harder at Michael and he gives a little cry of pain) _ Do you understand?

_ Michael nods, unable to speak because of the pain. The man removes his pistol and adjusted his glasses. _

MAN: I see we’re in agreement, Guerin.

_ The scene finishes and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - uncertain time. _

_ We are in a hallway with white walls and wight lights. Although the corridor is long, in one part it has a large window from ceiling to floor, where we can see the outside space. We see Katrina and Max, standing with their backs to the camera, watching through the window. Outside we see stars in the distance, and closer to the ship, rocky bits moving slowly. We also see other ships in the distance. _

KATRINA: This and five other ships are all that remains of our solar system.

_ Max looks at Katrina with an expression of fright and sadness. _

MAX: Are those all that survived of the five planets?

_ Katrina points to the boulders. _

KATRINA: There are pieces of Antar there ... and my planet.

_ Max places his right hand on the glass. _

MAX: What happened?

KATRINA: Kivar happened.  _ (Looks at Max) _ The war happened.

_ Max looks at Katrina again. _

KATRINA: Time doesn’t go by here the same as it does on earth. All those years you were in the pods... waiting to wake up? Those were mere days to us.  _ (She observes the outside scene with sadness) _ I was part of the committee that decided the extraction of The Royal Four; Earth seemed like the best place at the time... both in resemblance to our atmosphere and in the time it gave us for the pods to develop. But what we didn't count on was Kivar's malice.  _ (She pauses and looks at the floor, anguished) _ We never imagined what he was capable of.

MAX: Why didn't you contact us earlier? Before Kivar reached Earth ... before he-?  _ (He stops, looking for the words, while looking at the rocks floating in space). _

KATRINA: So many things happened in such a short time. Don't forget that for us, from the time we sent you to Earth until we were able to rescue you, it only took us a few months. We did what we could under the circumstances  _ (she watches the ships and then at Max). _ At least we got our King back.

_ Max laughs. _

MAX: I am not your King. I don't know anything about this world.  _ (Looks at Katrina and shakes his head)  _ I don't remember enough about Antar or my life as Zan.

_ Katrina looks at him puzzled. _

KATRINA: But ...  _ you are Zan. _ You fought Kivar until the last second.

MAX: I only fought because I was protecting my family.  _ (Pauses) _ Especially... my human family.

_ Katrina looks at him in disgust and surprise for a few seconds. Then she takes him by the shoulder and points down the hall. _

KATRINA: I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the crew.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Room. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ The Open Sea, "All in a day". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2wYuBecNsjy59Bvn5JnJIR?si=_ochfwGXS0WcZMn2nqvFtg)

_ We are in a New York apartment room. It is wide and modern; It has a modern bed and furniture, as well as a large television over a small library full of books. The windows are wide, we find the curtains drawn and through the windows we can see Central Park. _

_ We see Isabel dressed in a gray T-shirt, very big for her, and black underwear. She is standing by the window, observing the landscape. Outside the night is clear, we see some stars in the sky, although not many, due to the city lights. Isabel looks down from the sky towards the park just as a strong light quickly turns on and off in the sky. _

ISABEL  _ (looking at the landscape, whispers) _ : It’s beautiful.

_ Benjamin appears behind Isabel. He places his arms on Isabel's stomach, hugging her from behind  _

BENJAMIN  _ (looking at her) _ : It is ...  _ (He rests his head on Isabel's hair, lowers his face and kisses her neck). _

_ Isabel takes Benjamin's hands and squeezes them tightly. _

ISABEL  _ (whispering) _ : What are we going to do now?

_ Benjamin now kisses Isabel's shoulder and rests his face on her hair again. He sighs. _

BENJAMIN: I don't know.

_ Isabel closes her eyes sadly. _

ISABEL: I don't want to point out the obvious but-

BENJAMIN  _ (interrupting her) _ : But we just slept together. And flying to Shanghai in a few hours.

_ Isabel turns around quickly. Benjamin places his arms on Isabel's hip, while she takes him by the neck. _

ISABEL: I don't want to force you into anything. I know what you think of me.

_ Benjamin looks at her sadly. He opens his mouth several times to say something, but can’t find the right words. _

ISABEL: Don't worry, we don't have to decide anything  _ right now _ .  _ (Isabel moves her lips to Benjamin's and kisses him) _ We can be whatever we want tonight.

_ Benjamin watches Isabel's face for a few seconds. He seems to be building up the courage to say something, but finally nothing comes out of his mouth. He hugs Isabel, brings his face close to hers and begins to kiss her. Isabel responds to the kiss with fervor as Benjamin grabs her by the feet, lifting her against his body. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - New York City. _

_ We are in the street of Isabel’s apartment. _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ We see a taxi stop at the outside door of the apartment. Maria gets off of it smiling. She pays the taxi driver through the passenger window and approaches the apartment. _

_ Before going upstairs, Maria searches inside her small bag for her cell phone; she takes it out of it and dials a number, while still smiling. The cell phone rings once and is cut off. Maria looks at the screen and dials again. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Sunrise - Hotel room. _

_ We are at the hotel where Michael and Liz are staying. She is sleeping peacefully in one of the two beds in the room. We note that her tummy has grown quite a bit since the last time we saw her, already looking like she is six-month-pregnant. _

_ The other bed is untouched, and we see Michael sitting in an armchair by the window. With his right hand he draws the curtain and looks outside. His cell phone starts vibrating next to his left hand. He looks at it quickly and on the screen we see "Maria - Calling". Michael, although disappointed, quickly rejects the call. He looks back through the window. We can see the fear on his face. His cell phone starts vibrating again. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - New York. _

_ Maria sits on one of the steps at the entrance to the building, while holding her cell phone to her ear. We hear the ringtone, but no one answers. Maria finally gets tired, removes the cell phone from her ear, looks at the screen and cuts the call. She sighs loudly and looks out into the street. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Roswell. _

_ We are at the Roswell Bus Station; it is small, a white building with a ceiling painted in light blue. Next to it, there are two wooden benches painted in the same color and two signs indicating the departure point of the buses. _

_ We see Tess, sitting between Kyle and Alex, on one of the benches, the three of them looking towards the horizon. In front of them are 3 large suitcases. Tess's face is relaxed, as Kyle taps the back of the bench while Alex moves his body non-stop. _

_ We hear the sound of a bus, stopping in front of the station and Tess stands up from the bench, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. _

_ She turns around to look at the boys and they quickly get up from the bench. _

TESS  _ (smiling) _ : Well, this is me.

KYLE: Yes, of course.  _ (He feels nervous as he chooses which suitcase to take). _

_ Alex takes the remaining two suitcases as they approach the vehicle and stand in line to deliver the luggage. _

KYLE  _ (sad) _ : You're really leaving me ...

TESS: Oh come on, Kyle.  _ (Slaps him on the shoulder amicably) _ It was bound to happen, sooner or later. And, I already told you, you can come visit me whenever you want.

_ Kyle looks down, embarrassed. _

KYLE: And what am I supposed to do in Providence?

_ Tess shrugs her shoulders. _

TESS: Do yoga?

_ They both laugh, though Kyle less vigorously than Tess. We notice Alex, who hasn't said a word and stares at Tess, hands tucked into his jeans pockets. Tess and Kyle exchange a serious look and Kyle takes two of the suitcases. _

KYLE: Come on, I'll get this over with.

_ Tess opens her handbag and takes the bus ticket, as she approaches the bus door, where some people have started to go up. Alex walks behind her. _

ALEX: So ...

_ He stops, looks at her, searching for the words. Tess smiles. _

TESS: So,  _ (pause) _ , I’ll see you in a few days?

_ Alex rocks on his feet, thinking, then finally smiles. _

ALEX: Sure. I already mapped 3 alternative ways to get from Brown to RIC.

_ Tess opens her arms in a hug and smiles at him. _

TESS: Come here, Whitman.

_ Alex bends down a few inches and hugs Tess fondly. They both close their eyes and hold each other for a few more seconds. Finally, they separate, a little embarrassed. _

TESS: Thanks for everything…  _ (takes his hand and shakes it) _ I don't know what I would have done without you these last few days.

ALEX: My window will always be open for you, Tess.

_ They both smile broadly. It seems that they are going to say something else but Kyle approaches them, interrupting. _

KYLE  _ (hands Tess some papers) _ : Your bags are already on the bus. Remember that you have the first bus change in Oklahoma City.

_ Tess takes the papers and quickly places them in her bag. She takes Kyle tightly and hugs him. We notice Kyle's eyes fill with tears. Suddenly he lets go of her and wipes his face. _

KYLE: Go, go. Before I kidnap you and never let you escape Roswell.

_ Tess laughs. Then she sighs, looks at the two boys once more, waves with her hand and gets on the bus. _

_ Kyle sighs and wipes his face once more. _

KYLE: Dude, I need to talk to you.

_ Alex looks at him. _

ALEX: Sure, what happened?

KYLE: Come, I'll buy you a drink.

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Toothbrush", DNCE. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ciLq0Cip0yxiz6KANrOUq?si=_9dNdVRfQWe0hZNWPT_eUQ)

_ The cafe looks pretty empty, with only 3 tables with people. One of them is the group's favorite booth, where we find Alex and Kyle sitting, talking. The music comes from the speakers of the cafe. _

_ A waitress walks up to the table with her hands under her apron, holding something. When she approaches the table, she takes her hands out from under the apron where we see her holding a beer jug in each one. She quickly places the drinks on Alex and Kyle's table. _

_ She approaches Kyle, looks at him seriously and raises an accusing finger towards his face. _

WAITRESS: You never saw me, I was never here.  _ (Moves her finger between the two) _ Now, drink it fast before anyone sees you.

_ The waitress turns around and quickly walks away from the table toward the kitchen. Both boys watch her and laugh. Alex slides into the seat and takes a sip of his beer. _

ALEX: So what did you want to talk about?

_ Kyle looks at him for a few seconds, takes a sip of his drink and rests his elbows on the table. He thinks about what to say as he starts to tear the label off the bottle. _

KYLE: I ...  _ (snorts and runs his hands through his hair) _ I slept with Isabel.

ALEX  _ (screaming) _ : What?

_ The other people in the cafe, including the waitress who is now delivering food at one of the tables, turn to look at them. The girl watches them angrily and brings her index finger to her lips in silence. _

_ Alex moves several times in the seat, adjusting his posture. He brings his hands up to his eyes and rubs them hard. _

ALEX  _ (without looking at him) _ : You slept with Isabel?

_ Kyle nods as he continues to remove the label from the bottle. Alex opens his eyes and looks at him, when he gets no verbal response. They look at each other seriously and silently for a few seconds. _

ALEX: When,  _ (pause) _ when did this happen?

_ Kyle lowers his eyes _

KYLE: When we were at your grandparents' house.

_ Alex winces. _

ALEX: That was  _ (lower his voice) _ your first time?

KYLE  _ (surprised, moves away from Alex resting his back on the backrest) _ : What? Not! It was not my first time. You know? There are things that I prefer not to share with the group.

_ Alex nods in understanding. They both look at each other for a few more seconds and sip their beer. _

ALEX  _ (he feels hurt and jealous) _ : So… how did it happen?

KYLE  _ (shrugs) _ : Like everything always happens… with alcohol. But it meant nothing at all,  _ (takes a sip of the beer and stares at him) _ at least for her.

ALEX: Then why did she do it?

KYLE: According to her, she felt lonely. And there I was, falling at her feet, as always.  _ (He puts the bottle down on the table in fury) _ You know it could have been either of us that night, right?  _ (They stare at each other, Alex nods). _

ALEX: Have you ever wished you didn't belong to this group?

KYLE  _ (thinks seriously) _ : All the time.

ALEX: I am super grateful to have met the Czechoslovaks but-  _ (stops and adjusts himself in the seat) _ I am tired of feeling disposable. Everyone else has a purpose in the group;  _ (begins to list with his left hand) _ there are those with powers, the couples, and those who have cars. You and I don't fit into any of those groups.

KYLE  _ (snorts) _ : Believe me, I know how it feels to be disposable.

_ They finish their drinks in silence. _

ALEX: I'm so happy to get out of here.  _ (Looks at the Café) _ I can't wait to get on the plane and fly away from this city.

_ Kyle looks at the Café too. _

KYLE: I will be the last man standing.

ALEX: What do you plan to do?

_ Kyle snorts loudly. _

KYLE: If I had a coin for every time someone asked me that...

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Ciudad Juárez, México. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Natalia Lafourcade, "Hasta la raiz". _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3lGMtkONrZdJ8kTCg6KIFf?si=y8CnsMIwTkWu8qiIvsTnWQ)

_ We are in a pedestrian street where there is an open-air market. Many craft, trinket and food stalls are stacked side by side. The street is full of people buying, selling and walking around. Above the music we listen to the sounds of the street; people talking, motorcycle and car sounds. _

_ We see Liz among the people, dressed in a long white dress, a hat, sandals and a backpack. We can notice her pregnant belly through the dress. She walks slowly over the cobblestones, looking at the stalls and the people. We stay on her thoughtfully as she walks and gently caresses her belly. _

_ She approaches a fruit stand and observes the items. The saleswoman looks at her, smiles and asks if she wants anything. Liz smiles and, in a somewhat rusty Spanish, asks for some avocados. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Sunset - Apartment. _

_ Liz opens the door to the apartment and quickly enters it. Inside, it is neat but austere, only furnished with the bare minimum necessities. The living room that Liz has just entered has a window that opens onto a balcony, overlooking the mountains. On the balcony we see Michael, sitting in a chair observing the landscape. _

_ Liz approaches the living room table and leaves the shopping bag on it. She notices some papers and cards on the table and picks them up, looking curiously at them. _

_ Michael turns his body to look at her, having heard the noise of the bags and Liz's footsteps. _

MICHAEL: Hey, I got us new identities.

_ Liz looks at the documentation in her hands. We see a Mexican identity document in the name of "Rosa Ortecho", with Liz’s picture. The other document has a photo of Michael with the name "Miguel Sánchez". _

LIZ  _ (laughing) _ : Rosa and Miguel?

_ Michael shrugs his shoulders. _

MICHAEL: It's what I could get.

_ Liz leaves the documents on the table and walks to the balcony. She takes off her sandals and sits in a chair next to Michael, in front there is a bean bag where she places her feet, stretching her legs. She Sighs while looking at the landscape and caressing her belly. _

MICHAEL  _ (looks at Liz's huge belly) _ : How are you feeling today?

LIZ: Physically well.  _ (Pauses and looks at Michael) _ Emotionally? Shattered.

_ Michael stretches out his left arm inviting Liz to take his hand. She does and he strokes her hand. _

MICHAEL: I’m sorry. I wish I could do something.

LIZ  _ (smiles weakly) _ : You're already doing a lot for me,  _ (looks at her belly) _ and for him.

MICHAEL: Have you had any more dreams?

_ Liz closes her eyes, there is sadness on her face. _

LIZ: Every night.

_ Michael releases Liz's hand and sits on the edge of the chair, staring at the landscape. He looks up at the sky, where some small stars have started to appear. _

MICHAEL: What do you think they mean?

LIZ: I need to believe it's the baby communicating with Max ... and that Max is lost, somewhere in the universe.  _ (She also looks at the sky) _ I refuse to think of any other alternative.  _ (Her eyes begin to fill with tears) _ I don't know what I would do if,  _ (she pauses, starts to choke on the words),  _ if he ... if I have this baby and he-

_ Michael stands up from his chair and quickly takes Liz in her arms as she begins to cry. He strokes her hair as he talks to her. _

MICHAEL: I don't know how or when, but I promise everything will get better. _(He kisses her forehead)_ It has to get better.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain hour. _

_ We see Katrina and Max in a hallway, standing in front of a white door. Katrina reaches her hand towards the door, where a fingerprint reader is located. The reader scans her palm. Max watches in surprise. _

MAX: I always thought that aliens-  _ (gulps and corrects himself) _ that we looked different from humans.

_ The scanner detects Katrina's hand and makes a sound, turning on a green light. Katrina looks at Max and tries to hold back a laugh. _

KATRINA: No, Zan, what differentiates us from humans are little things.

_ The door opens and Katrina invites Max to come into the room. _

KATRINA: The need for oxygen and the food we need to survive is what differentiates us the most.

_ They both enter the room; inside is completely white. There is a large table in the middle with several chairs around it, a large window looking out into the outer space, and a few dim monitors on the remaining walls. On the table we see some plates of food that we do not recognize and some jugs with a liquid that looks like water. _

_ Sitting in the chairs we see three men, deep in conversation. Katrina and Max stop by the door as she continues to speak. _

KATRINA: But the hair, eyes, and other characteristics?  _ (She touches her hair) _ As you can see we are very similar, Zan.

MAX  _ (surprised) _ : And why all those lies about the little green men?

_ Katrina laughs again. _

KATRINA: Tactics of war and survival.  _ (Winks at him) _ We need to make humans believe that we are different from them, to go unnoticed.

_ The men at the table notice Katrina and Zan. _

MAN 1  _ (looks at Max and smiles broadly) _ : Zan ... you’ve already awakened.  _ (He gets up from the chair and walks quickly towards Max, bowing his head to him) _ It is an honor, my King.

_ Max looks at him strangely. The two men who were sitting get up from their chairs and make the same bow. _

KATRINA  _ (to the first man) _ : We need to re-group and design our attack plan.

MAX  _ (scared) _ : Attack plan?! Who are you attacking?

MAN 1: We found Kivar and his followers’ hideout. They managed to rescue him from Earth, too.

MAX: Kivar is still alive?

_ The man nods. _

KATRINA: And as long as he's alive we'll never be safe. We must get rid of him.

MAN 1: And of all his followers.

_ Max looks in horror at his interlocutors. He puts his hands to his face and rubs his eyes, trying to understand everything that is happening. _

MAX: I ...  _ (pauses and snorts) _ I can't do this.

_ They both look at him in surprise. _

KATRINA: What do you mean?

MAX: That I ... I just want to go back to Earth. I am not ready for this.  _ (He looks at them seriously) _ I am not a King ... and I am not an Antarian.

_ Katrina and the man look at him in surprise. _

MAN 1: I don't get it ... you are our King. You were supposed to come back to guide us.

MAX  _ (challenging) _ : Well, I don't want the title.  _ (Pauses)  _ I abdicate the throne.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - New York. _

_ Music: We listen to an acoustic version of  _ [ _ "Leave the Pieces" _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1VnQfAPIHwFImjfO9gnyUt?si=hpaFnsvWQD-Xdh_oomy_UA) _ sung by Maria. _

_ We are in a music studio. We see Maria on the soundproofed side, sitting on a wooden bench with the guitar on her legs. She is wearing a dress with light blue flowers, black combat boots and a jean jacket. She is playing the guitar and singing. _

_ On the other side of the glass we see John, sitting in front of the console, touching some buttons and adjusting the knobs while listening to Maria singing. He sits in the chair resting his back on the backrest. He stares at Maria and smiles; there seems to be more to his face than just joy. _

_ Maria finishes singing the song and opens her eyes; she looks at him through the glass with some concern. John gets up and walks to the door that separates the two areas; opens it and enters the music room. _

MARIA  _ (fearfully) _ : What did you think?

JOHN: It was beautiful  _ (she smiles at him). _ Tomorrow we’ll add some small arrangements and we’ll be ready to sell it. I am sure it will be a huge success.

MARIA  _ (incredulous) _ : You really think so?

_ John approaches Maria while laughing. _

JOHN: Maria, come on! You have already recorded five songs for us and we managed to sell all of them. It has to be a first for someone so young.

_ Maria relaxes and leaves her guitar resting on the bench. _

JOHN: You need to relax a little bit and enjoy everything that's happening to you.  _ (He stretches out his arm offering her his hand) _ Come on, I know of an excellent bar around the corner.

_ Maria hesitates for a few seconds. She looks at his guitar and thinks. _

MARIA: I don't know ... I still need to finish-

JOHN  _ (interrupting her) _ : Oh no.  _ (He approaches Maria and takes her by the waist, lifting her from the bench) _ We are going to celebrate,  _ (winks) _ you deserve it.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Bar. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Justin Bieber, "What do you mean?" _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1ds2QsfhAAfRiaFMGDzrdb?si=weeCfycSQW-ja20vcMReYg)

_ We are in an Irish style bar; the music comes from the speakers. Inside everything is made of wood, with the walls decorated with bills from different countries and coasters. The light is quite dim, with some small lamps in each of the booths on. _

_ We see Maria sitting alone in one of the booths, behind her there is a small space without tables where some people dance to the music. _

_ John appears with two pints of beer in hand and sits opposite Maria, placing a glass on each side. Maria looks at the beer with a little disgust, since it looks black. _

MARIA: I'm not going to drink that.

_ John laughs. _

JOHN: Don’t you have Guinness in New Mexico?  _ (Maria shakes her head) _ It’s the best beer in the whole wide world.  _ (Takes a sip from his glass) _ Never say never to trying something new.

_ Maria watches him for a few seconds and finally gets excited to try it. _

JOHN: So... you’re married?

_ Maria spits out some of the beer in surprise to the question. She puts the glass on the table and takes a napkin to clean herself. _

MARIA: Did you bring me here just to ask me that?

JOHN  _ (laughing) _ : No, I brought you here to celebrate.  _ (Shrugs)  _ I was just curious why someone so young would want to get married, that’s all.

_ Maria looks at him for a few seconds without answering. _

JOHN: Maybe it's something southern girls do?

_ Maria smiles. _

MARIA: It isn't ... it’s just,  _ (pauses) _ we love each other and felt like that’s what we wanted to do.

_ John plays a few seconds with a coaster. _

JOHN: We're not going to have to give him half of your earnings, are we?

_ Maria laughs, takes a coaster and throws it at him. John cuts himself off and laughs too. _

MARIA: Can we talk about something else, please?

JOHN: In a few weeks we will be throwing a party to introduce the new stars to the press and producers. Although we will not launch you as an artist yet, we would like you to sing at the party.

_ Maria raises her eyebrows in surprise and grimaces. _

MARIA: Do I have the option to say no under my contract?

JOHN  _ (laughs) _ : No, but we still like to ask.  _ (Takes a sip of her beer) _ We think it will be a great opportunity to partner with some producers ... this will open many doors for you, Maria.

_ She looks at him for a few seconds worried, and thinking. She bites her nails nervously. _

JOHN: If you want to be in this world, you will have to show yourself.

_ Maria takes a big gulp of her beer, almost finishing in one go. John looks at her in surprise. _

MARIA: You’re right.  _ (Raises her glass to toast with him) _ To opening more doors.

_ John raises his glass and collides it with Maria's, toasting. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain hour. _

_ We are in the last room we have seen. But now there’s only Katrina and the man who had spoken to Max there. The two of them are deep in conversation, we find them in the middle of it. _

KATRINA  _ (nervous) _ : He can’t just abdicate like that… can he?

MAN: I'm afraid so… That’s the reason we created so many replicas of the Royals; not just in case our enemies found them… but in case they felt too human.

KATRINA: What are we going to do now? He is the only replica of Zan left ...  _ He  _ is Zan, we can’t just-

MAN  _ (interrupting her) _ : If Zan doesn't want to cooperate with our cause, we should go to the next in line.

KATRINA: You mean-?

MAN  _ (interrupting her again) _ : Yes. It’s time for us to bring her home.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - New York. Isabel's apartment. _

_ We are in Isabel's bathroom where we see her dressed in a white robe with her hair wet, as if she had just bathed. She is standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. _

_ She raises her right hand and runs it through her hair, which instantly dries up. She looks at herself and runs her hand through her hair again, which darkens a few more tones, until it turns chocolate brown. _

_ She smiles faintly, grabs a ponytail and ties her hair up. In her left hand, we see lights begin to shine. Isabel looks strangely at the lights in the reflection and lowers her hand in front of her face, where the V-shaped constellation is getting brighter. _

_ Around the lights her skin starts to turn red, like she's burning. We notice pain in Isabel's face and she takes hold of her wrist; she begins to squirm and scream. We see images on the screen that Isabel seems to see. _

_ Outer space. Planets and stars exploding. Ships sailing among meteorites. Katrina's face. We hear her say, "Vilandra, please help us." _

_ The light continues to increase in intensity as the skin around it becomes more red. She falls onto the bathroom floor while screaming in pain. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - New York. _

_ We are on a Rooftop in New York City where there is an ongoing party. People are dressed very elegantly and eat and drink while talking. The city is illuminated and near the rooftop we see the Empire State building illuminated in purple lights. _

_ In the background we listen to the music of the party, coming from a DJ. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ “I follow rivers”, Lykke Li (The Magician Remix) _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Jv7lweGIUOFQ7Oq2AtAh9?si=vrRObwQxQJq-kSE37mPdaQ)

_ Among the crowd we see John talking to various people. Near him are Maria and Isabel, both with a drink in hand, chatting. Both are dressed very fashionable and for the occasion. _

_ Some famous music artists are also found at the party, walking or talking among different people. Several of them dance to the rhythm of the music. _

_ John approaches the girls and talks to them, while taking Maria by the arm. She nods and walks away with him towards a group of people dressed in suits. Isabel remains alone for a few seconds and turns her body around to observe the landscape. She looks up at the Empire State Building and then at the stars, where, despite the city lights, we see a light shine with great intensity. She stares at the star with suspicious eyes. _

NATE: Isabel, I finally find you!

_ Isabel turns to meet Nate, who approaches her with a drink in hand. _

ISABEL: Hey, Nate.

_ The two hug each other and she smiles. _

ISABEL: I’m so glad you came, I was afraid Maria would abandon me for some celebrity.

_ Nate laughs and looks for someone among the people. _

NATE: Which one is Maria again?

_ Isabel points to Maria a few feet from her, who is laughing next to John and the group of people in gray suits. Nate smiles. _

NATE: She is beautiful,  _ (looks at Isabel intently) _ you have to introduce me to her.

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : Oh no, that’s never going to happen.

NATE  _ (a little hurt) _ : Why not? I'm a great candidate! I make good money, I am good looking, I have my own apartment and car.

_ Isabel places her hand on Nate's arm to stop him, while still laughing. _

ISABEL: And you are also a casanovas.  _ (Takes a sip of her drink) _ Besides, she's married to one of my brothers.

NATE  _ (shrugging) _ : As if that ever stopped me before...

_ Isabel, who was drinking from her glass, chokes on it while laughing. _

ISABEL: You are impossible.

_ They both laugh. Isabel opens her purse and takes out her cell phone, watching an incoming call on the screen. She hands her glass to Nate. _

_ The music changes to:  _ [ _ "Malibu", Miley Cirus. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2habSXqcJGExM6JJyskY7O?si=Zv1sq8L7TtmoPrhAJA54Bg)

ISABEL: Sorry, I’ll be right back.

_ She brings the cell phone to her ear and walks away from the crowd to a far corner of the party, next to an edge. She leans her arms on it. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling happily) _ : You’re calling from the future!

_ We hear laughter on the other side, during the conversation the camera stays focused on Isabel, with the party in the background. _

ISABEL: How is everything in Shanghai?

BENJAMIN: Exciting and boring at the same time.

_ Isabel laughs out loud. _

ISABEL: That is an oxymoron.

BENJAMIN  _ (sighs) _ : It's exciting because the city is exciting. So full of life and lights. And the case would really benefit our firm and give us a lot of exposure. But ...

_ Benjamin pauses. _

ISABEL: But?

BENJAMIN: But I would enjoy all this more if you were here with me.  _ (Isabel smiles but doesn’t answer) _ Next trip you’re coming with me.

ISABEL  _ (surprised) _ : I thought that-

BENJAMIN  _ (interrupting her) _ : That we weren't going to talk about a future between us? Well, screw that rule! Isabel,  _ (takes a deep breath) _ I miss you. I should never have told you all those awful things… or let you go.  _ (Isabel's eyes fill with tears) _ I love you. I am completely and stupidly in love with you. I don't want to be away from you anymore.

ISABEL  _ (tearfully, whispers) _ : But you are thousands of miles away ...

BENJAMIN: I know, I am so stupid. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that you're the only one for me.

_ Isabel closes her eyes smiling and some tears escape her. _

BENJAMIN  _ (fearful) _ : Izzy ... are you there?

ISABEL: Yes, I am here.  _ (She opens her eyes and looks at the sky, fearful) _ Just come home as soon as you can. I miss you.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Ciudad Juárez. _

_ We are in the apartment where Michael and Liz are staying; we are in the bathroom. There we see Liz washing her face in the sink. She dries it with the hand towel and observes herself in the mirror, carefully. Suddenly, we hear a noise of falling water. Liz looks scared at the floor, where we see a puddle of water at her feet. _

LIZ  _ (screaming) _ : Michael!

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Go your own way", Lissie. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6thUaY91N2VlOy8ivOa80c?si=79ZTodS3SVCsKdmHojGSCA)

_ She begins to breathe forcefully. On her face we see an expression of pain and she puts her hands to her belly. _

LIZ: Michael, come here!

_ The bathroom door opens banging on the wall. Michael enters the bathroom scared by the screams. _

MICHAEL: What happened?  _ (He looks at Liz, who is holding her belly with gestures of pain, and notices the puddle of water on the floor)  _ What is that?

LIZ  _ (speaks between heavy breaths) _ : That- is- my-  _ (She has a contraction and screams in pain. Michael approaches her and takes her in his arms, so that she doesn't fall to the floor) _ I'm- having- the baby.

_ Michael looks down at the floor again, and this time he notices Liz's belly. Through her shirt we see a light that shines on her stomach. Michael helps her sit on the edge of the tub. _

MICHAEL: Everything will be fine. I am here for you.

_ Liz grips Michael's right arm tightly and growls. _

LIZ: Oh my God... I'm having a baby!

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain hour. _

_ Music: continuing from the previous scene. _

_ We see Max sitting in a room on the spaceship. It is small and has only a bed next to a wall, with white sheets, and a desk where a kind of screen or computer is placed. Max is sitting on the chair by the desk looking out the window, into space. He seems calm, thinking. _

_ Suddenly, we hear Liz screaming from the previous scene, along with the voice of Michael telling her everything is going to be okay. Max quickly gets up from the chair and goes to the window, where he rests his right hand. _

MAX: Liz!

_ The scene ends and we cut: _

_ Bathroom - Liz and Michael. _

_ Music: continuing from the previous scene. _

_ Michael helps Liz into the tub, which is slowly filling with water. Michael strokes Liz’s hair, who inspires and expires strongly. _

MICHAEL: Breathe, Liz, everything will be fine.

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Isabel. _

_ Music: continuing from the previous scene. _

_ Isabel looks up at the stars, in the same position as we last saw her. The same light in the sky shines, every second increasing its power. The five spots in Isabel's hand begin to shine too. _

_ We hear Katrina's voiceover: _

KATRINA: Vilandra ... help us.

_ Night - Maria. _

_ Music: continuing from the previous scene. _

_ Maria at the party talking to John and his boss. Although she wants to continue the conversation, for a moment she is distracted looking at the faces and people at the party, lost in her own thoughts. Meanwhile, she plays with her wedding ring in her hand. _

_ Night - Kyle. _

_ Music: continuing from the previous scene. _

_ Kyle enters Sheriff Valenti's office. He is sitting at his desk; when he sees his son, he stands, smiling and stretching his arm, taking Kyle's hand. _

VALENTI: Welcome to the force, son.

KYLE  _ (dejected) _ : Thanks, Dad.

_ Valenti circles the desk to approach his son and affectionately hits him on the back. _

VALENTI: You’re making a great decision.

_ Night - Liz and Michael. _

_ Music: continuing from the previous scene. _

_ Liz screams in pain. Michael stops the tap in the tub. They both stare at each other for a few seconds, they seem scared. _

_ Spaceship - Max. _

_ Music: continuing from the previous scene. _

_ Max bangs furiously on the window pane. He is angry as he yells several times "Liz!" _

_ The image fades to black and we hear the last chords of the song. _

_ We stay a few seconds on the black screen. _

_ Finally, we hear a baby cry. _


	15. Miles to go

_ We open with: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Geronimo", Sheppard _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Pavqy0vPxGilGe0IIetdP?si=NP4BUMVATBOjOdTNdjikNw) _. _

_ White screen where we read: "Two years later". _

_ Day - Isabel’s apartment. _

_ We are in Isabel's room. In bed, under the covers, are Isabel and Benjamin. They are both awake and appear naked under the sheets. They laugh as they kiss. _

ISABEL  _ (between kisses) _ : Please stop, I'll be late for class.

BENJAMIN  _ (hides his face on Isabel's shoulder) _ : You can skip it.

_ Isabel pushes him affectionately as she sits on the bed. _

ISABEL: That would be the third time this month  _ (she picks up a shirt off the floor and puts it on) _ . You're leading me down a wrong path.

_ Benjamin winks at her and lies down on the bed, watching her. Isabel straightens her hair into a ponytail. _

BENJAMIN: You know you don't need a degree, right? I can support you.

_ Isabel turns her body around and pretends to be shocked. _

ISABEL: What kind of woman do you take me for, Benjamin Hinchcliff?

_ She smiles at him, gives him a quick kiss on the lips and gets up from the bed. Benjamin watches her closely as she heads to the bathroom. Isabel stops at the door frame, turns around and raises her left hand. _

ISABEL  _ (smiling) _ : Besides, I don't see a ring on this finger.

_ Benjamin laughs as Isabel winks at him and closes the bathroom door. He moves the sheets off the bed and stands, looking around for his clothes. Suddenly, the door to the room opens and Maria enters, looking at her cell phone. _

MARIA: Izzy, I'm heading for the airport.

_ Maria continues looking at her cell phone; she seems to be answering a text message. Benjamin looks at her in surprise and clears his throat. Maria finally looks up at Benjamin and, frightened, throws her cell phone on the floor. Her gaze travels Benjamin's body from top to bottom, quickly returning to his face when she notices that he is completely naked. Maria blushes. _

BENJAMIN  _ (smiling) _ : Good morning, Maria.

_ Maria covers her eyes with one hand while with the other she starts looking for her cell phone on the floor. _ _   
_ MARIA _ (shouting into the bathroom, covering her face) _ : Isabel, I'm off!  _ (Quickly turns around and shouts again)  _ And I think it's time for me to move!

_ Maria closes the door behind her with a bang. Isabel opens the bathroom door and pears her head out into the room. We hear the sound of the shower from the bathroom. _

ISABEL  _ (curious) _ : What was that?

BENJAMIN: I think I scared Maria away.

_ Isabel laughs and looks at him suggestively. _

ISABEL: Do you want to join me in the shower?

_ Benjamin nods, smiles mischievously at her and goes into the bathroom with Isabel. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Crashdown Café. _

_ Michael is sitting at one of the tables at the door of the Café, on the sidewalk. The day is sunny and we can hear the music from the cafe coming from inside ( _ [ _ "Geronimo", Sheppard _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Pavqy0vPxGilGe0IIetdP?si=NP4BUMVATBOjOdTNdjikNw) _ , continuation of the previous scene). He is sitting alone at the table with his body hunched over a pile of papers. On them we see drawings at various stages of completion. Also on the table is a box full of colored pencils from which he takes one and prepares to color. _

_ We hear the sound of someone walking with heels on the sidewalk tiles, but due to the camera position we can only see the feet. Michael is absorbed in his drawing. The person stops next to Michael. A few seconds later we hear: _

WOMAN: Those are beautiful.

_ Michael looks up in surprise and covers his drawings with his arms. The camera focuses on the woman next to Michael and we see that it is Emily (played by  _ [ _ Minka Kelly _ ](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=minka+kelly&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjHopK70MXdAhXMgpAKHc01B7EQ_AUIDigB&biw=1536&bih=728&dpr=1.25#imgrc=6P52aQ9xziJexM:) _ ). Emily is dressed in a white pantsuit and jacket. On her head she wears a black hat and glasses. She takes off her glasses and draws her right hand toward Michael's drawings. _

EMILY: Your drawings are spectacular!  _ (Michael looks at her suspiciously) _ Can I see?

_ Without waiting for Michael to answer, Emily sits on the chair opposite Michael and places her bag, hat, and glasses on the table, being careful not to touch the drawings. _

MICHAEL: What are you doing?

_ Emily stretches out her hand to shake it with Michael. _

EMILY: Emily, Art Consultant _._ _(She pauses while waiting for Michael to shake hands with her)_ I was visiting a new artist in Albuquerque and decided to get to know the famous city of Roswell, New Mexico.

_ Michael continues to watch her suspiciously but finally decides to shake hands with Emily. She smiles. _

EMILY  _ (looking at the door of the cafe) _ : I am lucky someone recommended this Cafe to me.

MICHAEL: What kind of work do you do?

EMILY: I tour the country looking for new artists and collectibles for a group of Galleries in Boston.

MICHAEL  _ (surprised) _ : Is that a real job?

_ Emily laughs and leans her elbows on the table, approaching Michael's drawings. _

EMILY: I think you have a great eye, and a lot of talent. I particularly like how you use the colors. Some things you will surely be able to polish over time, but I don't see why you can't already have a small show in one of our galleries.

_ Michael looks at his drawings without much passion. _

MICHAEL: This is just to pass the time.

_ Emily turns and waves to Liz, who has just come out of the cafe to bring a hamburger to a woman sitting at another table. _

EMILY  _ (to Liz) _ : Honey, can you get me a coffee? No cream, no sugar, just coffee.

_ Liz nods while looking at them in surprise. _

LIZ: Sure.

_ Emily turns her body back to look at Michael, turning her back on Liz. Liz looks at Michael and raises an eyebrow in question. Michael shrugs at her. _

EMILY: What's your name?

MICHAEL: Michael.

EMILY  _ (smiles) _ : Well, Michael, I think this is the beginning of a great business relationship.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Albuquerque Airport. _

_ We see Maria leave the airport through the automatic doors to the drop-off and pick-up area. Among the people and cars we see a vehicle from the Roswell Sheriff Department. Maria walks through the crowd toward the car and smiles at Kyle, who is leaning against the passenger door, arms crossed. Kyle raises his arms in delight and begins to walk towards Maria. _

KYLE: Maria DeLuca!

_ Maria jogs towards Kyle while dragging her suitcase. She leaves it on the ground and hugs him tightly. She moves away a few centimeters to look at her now half-brother, who is dressed in a police uniform. _

MARIA  _ (smiles) _ : You’re looking good, Valenti.

_ Kyle takes Maria's suitcase and places it in the trunk of the car. He walks to the driver's door. _

MARIA: Who would have thought the uniform would fit you so well?

_ They both laugh as they get into the car. _

KYLE: How was your flight?

_ Maria shrugs her shoulders. Kyle watches her for a few seconds and looks like he is going to ask something else, but regrets it at the last second. He starts the car's engine and starts driving, driving away from the airport toward the route. He turns on the radio and they both listen to the music in the background. _

KYLE  _ (staring at the road) _ : How is Isabel?

_ Maria laughs and covers her face with a laugh. _

MARIA: I knew it!  _ (Slaps him affectionately on the shoulder) _ I knew you weren't going to last five seconds without asking about her.

_ Kyle seems sad. _

KYLE: You know I didn't mean it like that...

MARIA: Kyle, you're a police officer now-

KYLE  _ (interrupts her) _ : In training.

MARIA  _ (a little exasperated) _ : Whatever. You know what I mean.

KYLE: I really don't know what you're talking about.

MARIA  _ (laughing) _ : It's been years, Kyle! Seriously, it's about time you let her go.  _ (Smiles at him) _ Also, women love a man in uniform.  _ (Making a seductive voice) _ And you look sexy ...

_ Kyle makes a gesture of wanting to vomit. _

KYLE: Please, Maria, you are my sister.

_ They both laugh. _

KYLE: Where am I taking you? Michael’s or our parents?

MARIA  _ (suddenly serious) _ : Take me to the Fairfield Hotel.

_ Kyle looks at her in surprise. _

KYLE: You’re not staying with Michael?

_ Maria looks out the window for a few seconds towards the landscape. She rolls down the window a little and sighs as she feels the wind on her face. _

MARIA: I would love to stay with my husband, but Liz is still living with him.

KYLE: What ?!

MARIA: Liz and her baby are living with my husband.

KYLE: But ...  _ (pauses, thinking) _ I thought once they got back to Roswell and we all met the baby things were going to go back to normal.

MARIA  _ (softly) _ : As normal as you can get with an alien baby.

_ Kyle laughs a little. _

KYLE  _ (shaking his head) _ : But Michael living with Liz and the baby? Now that's something I never thought I'd ever see.

MARIA  _ (snorts) _ : I know I shouldn't be mad because Liz lost Max ... and Michael is Zac's godfather after all. But-  _ (she pauses, when she speaks again her voice becomes increasingly angry) _ but Michael is  _ my _ husband, you know? He should be living with me in New York! Or at least traveling to visit me. Or doing anything else that involves me, you know?

_ Maria puts her hands to her hair and tugs on it tightly. _

MARIA: It's so exhausting!

KYLE: Have you tried talking to them?

MARIA: I-  _ (stops and looks at Kyle sadly) _ I know I should talk to them but-  _ (stops again and tears come to her eyes) _ .

_ Kyle shrugs. _

KYLE: But what?  _ (He looks at her seriously for a few seconds and then turns his eyes to the road) _ As I see it, yes, it is true that Michael is Zac’s godfather ... but first he is your husband. And it's not like Liz is completely alone… she has her parents, and she knows that my father and I would do anything for that child.

_ Maria begins to tear. _

KYLE: We haven't had any threats in two years. All is well. What is keeping Michael from living his life with you?

_ Maria smiles and wipes the tears from her face. _

MARIA  _ (smiling) _ : I hate that you're right.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Amusement park. _

_ It is a nice day and people are dressed in summer clothes. In the park there are quite a few people, especially groups of young people, laughing and eating, as well as queuing for the different attractions. _

_ Among the crowd, walking towards one of the attractions, we see Alex and Tess. She has longer hair than the last time we saw her and Alex is dressed a little more tidy than we have seen before, despite the relaxed atmosphere. _

_ They both chat and laugh as they approach one of the attractions; it looks like a haunted house. There is not much of a line so they quickly approach the entrance. _

TESS: Thanks for forcing me to come, I really needed to get out of my room.

ALEX: You’re the only weirdo I know who enjoys summer classes.

_ They both laugh. _

TESS: What else is there to do but study?

ALEX  _ (speaks while gesturing with his hands) _ : Mhh ... I don't know, maybe drinking, partying and making friends?

_ Tess shrugs. _

TESS: Overrated.

_ They both look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Their bodies move closer until someone in line touches Alex's shoulder. They both move and look at the person behind them. _

YOUNG MAN: The line is moving.

_ Alex looks to his right, where the people in the row have almost disappeared. _

ALEX: Yeah, sorry ...

_ Alex and Tess start walking towards the beginning of the line. The game is set as an abandoned house. A greeter dressed as a zombie butler awaits them at the door. He stares at Alex and Tess and approaches them, trying to scare them. _

STEWARD: Do you dare enter the Haunted Farm?

_ Tess shrugs and Alex laughs. _

STEWARD: This is no laughing matter, young lady.  _ (Tess stifles a laugh) _ Many have wanted to discover the secret of the Sugarhill Estate ... but few have come out alive  _ (the butler laughs maliciously). _

_ Tess takes Alex's left arm and hides her face on his shoulder, covering her laughter. _

ALEX: I think we're ready.

STEWARD: Are you sure?

_ Alex takes Tess's hand and shakes it. He approaches her and whispers. _

ALEX: If a zombie catches me, will you use your alien powers to rescue me?

_ Tess looks at him and smiles as she nods. _

ALEX  _ (to the butler) _ : We are sure.

_ The butler rubs his hands rejoicing, grabs the door handle, and opens the door. Alex and Tess step forward and enter the haunted house. The door closes fast and loud behind them. They both give a little jump of fright and then look at each other and start laughing. _

_ Inside, we are in a dark hallway where ambient sounds such as antique clocks, creaking doors, and malicious laughter are heard. Alex squeezes Tess's hand, they both take a deep breath and step forward into the darkness. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Day - Amusement park. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Beyoncé, "Smash into you" _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3vi85V6MSvFs0j720UxoAF?si=Q6Xlz3tmTjO5gIX5gq5ctg) _. _

_ We are at the exit of the haunted house. The game’s exit door opens and Alex and Tess run hand in hand, excited and laughing. _

_ Tess stops on the walkway and rests her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath. She talks between laughs. _

TESS: That was incredible!

_ Alex watches her, incredulous, with a hand to his chest. _

ALEX: What?  _ (He looks at her still scared) _ It was the most chilling experience I ever had!

_ Tess approaches Alex laughing. She rests her hands on his chest and stares at him. _

TESS: More chilling than taking on aliens from another planet?

_ Alex brings her hands to Tess's waist and wraps her arms around her. He smiles at her. They both look at each other for a few seconds while taking deep breaths to calm down from the excitement of the game. Alex lowers his face to stare at Tess, while smiling, colliding head to head. _

TESS  _ (whispering) _ : Alex?

_ Alex closes his eyes enjoying the moment. He smiles when she brings her hands up to his neck. _

ALEX  _ (also whispering) _ : Yes?

TESS: I ...  _ (looks for the words) _ I ...  _ (closes her eyes). _

ALEX: Yes?

_ Tess licks her lips, takes Alex by the neck and stands on tiptoe. She brings her body closer to Alex's and kisses him gently on the lips. Alex smiles on Tess's lips. Tess steps away from Alex and stares at him, her eyes fearful. _

TESS: Is this okay?

_ Alex looks at her for a few seconds and then smiles. _

ALEX:  This is perfect.

_ He takes a deep breath and kisses Tess again, this time with fervor. She picks up momentum and jumps on Alex, who takes her by the legs as she hooks her body with his, returning the kiss. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain hour. _

_ Max is in his room, sitting on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees, bent over looking through the window. His right leg trembles. He looks worried. _

_ The door of the room opens and Katrina enters, dressed in a black one-piece suit fitted to the body, and her hair tied up. She quickly approaches Max and takes him tightly by the left arm, lifting him off the bed. _

MAX: Where are you taking me?

_ Katrina looks at him seriously, she seems angry. _

KATRINA: You are going to help us find your sister.

_ We cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain hour. _

_ We are in a spacious room with white floor, ceiling and walls. On the walls are some screens and buttons. Several people are working on the panels; they stop when the door opens. _

_ Katrina enters the room holding a reluctant Max by the shoulders. Max stops in the middle of the room, where there is a small table with some metal elements. _

MAX: What is this? What are you going to do to me?

_ Katrina fixes the sleeves of her suit and approaches Max. _

KATRINA: Since you refuse to lead your people, we have to bring the next one in line for the throne.

MAX  _ (surprised) _ : My sister?  _ (Laughs) _ You’re crazy if you think she is going to do what you want.

_ Katrina hits the table angrily. _

KATRINA: We don't need to ask her! It is her destiny, her obligation!  _ (Takes her sight to one of the people in the room) _ It's time.

MAX: And how do you plan to get to her?

_ The person Katrina looked at approaches Max, takes one of the items on the table, which looks like a syringe, and sticks it into Max's left arm. _

KATRINA: We all have a power,  _ (Max rubs his arm where he was injected)  _ We can even have more. How do you think the Royals were chosen?  _ (Pauses) _ They were the ones with the strongest powers of all.  _ (She takes an item from the table that looks like a small tablet. She presses a button on it and a small “beep” starts to sound.) _ You and your sister ... Antar had not seen powers like that for centuries ...  _ (We see a small light that begins to flicker in Max's arm, to the rhythm of the sound of the tablet. When she speaks again, it is in a sad voice) _ We can't just let you go ... we can’t lose you.  _ (Stares at Max) _ We need our leaders, your powers, to rebuild our home.

_ Max watches her for a few seconds, troubled. _

MAX: What do you want me to do?

_ Katrina points to Max's arm. _

KATRINA: We injected you with a tracker. Your connection to your sister is strong, we just need you to try talking to her, and we will do the rest.

_ Max watches her incredulously. _

MAX: How come you managed to find me on Earth and not her?

KATRINA  _ (sighs) _ : Your powers are like ... your DNA? Every time you use them, they leave a mark, an impression. The day you saved that girl, and when you fought Kivar-

MAX  _ (interrupting) _ : I used everything I had on me.

_ Katrina nods. _

KATRINA: But since then we haven't been able to locate your sister.

MAX  _ (thoughtful) _ : She's not using her powers ...

KATRINA: Not enough for us to locate her.  _ (She takes an elastic band from the table and places it on Max's head) _ But if you try to connect with her, we can trace her through you.

MAX: What if I don't want to?

_ Katrina snorts and stares at him for a few seconds. Then she looks around her at the room, where all the people have stopped working and look at them with longing. She turns her gaze to Max. _

KATRINA: I don't think you have a choice.

_ Max looks around and then at Katrina. He closes his eyes, dejected. _

MAX: What do you want me to do?

_ A person approaches Max and places a white chair next to him. _

KATRINA: Sit there, close your eyes and focus on her.  _ (She takes another elastic band from the table and places it on her head) _ .

_ Max sits slowly on the chair, he closes his eyes and clenches his fists. He is angry and defeated. Katrina sits on another chair across from him and stares at him. _

_ The camera focuses on Max's eyes and we see: _

_ Isabel laughing in a restaurant; at the table we see Benjamin, Nate and Maria. Then we see Isabel walking down the streets of New York. _

_ We return to Max and Katrina. She closes her eyes concentrating. _

_ We see Isabel in her bathroom, a scene that we have seen previously. _

KATRINA: Vilandra ... please help us.

_ Isabel's image begins to fade. _

_ Max brings his hands up to his face and places them over his eyes. _

_ Max screams. Katrina opens her eyes and looks at him in surprise. _

_ We see an image of Liz in Michael's apartment. In her arms she has Zac, who is already two years old. She watches him with love while singing and dancing. _

_ Max begins to cry. _

MAX: No ...

KATRINA: What ...?

_ Liz and Zac dance to the rhythm of the song she is singing. Zac laughs and looks at her with love. _

ZAC: Dad ...

_ Liz stops her dancing and looks at him in surprise. _

_ Katrina removes the headband and quickly rises from the chair. She looks at Max in amazement as she breathes quickly. _

_ Max cries while also removing the headband. _

MAX: No ...  _ (He places the rubber band on the table and holds onto it to stand, trembling) _ You can't ...  _ (Looks at Katrina) _ Please, don’t...

_ The people in the room look at them expectantly. The man we have seen on other occasions approaches Katrina. _

MAN: What happened? Did we find Vilandra?

_ Katrina takes a deep breath to control her breathing, while Max stares at her and shakes his head. _

KATRINA: Even better.  _ (Looks at the man and smiles) _ We have his son.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain hour. _

_ We are in another room on the ship; in it we do not find the same meticulousness that we have seen previously. The walls and floor are gray and a loud machine sound is heard in the background. _

_ The room has a control panel in the center and, in front of it, we see a small cabin. Katrina is in front of the control panel pressing different buttons. _

_ The man enters the room and looks at her, desperate. _

MAN: Katrina, wait!

_ Katrina doesn’t stop. _

MAN: You need to be careful.

_ He approaches her and takes her by the shoulders, forcing her to turn around and look at him. _

MAN: We only have energy left for two trips.

_ Katrina smiles. _

KATRINA: It’s everything we need.  _ (She turns around, facing the board again) _ A trip and I find Zan’s son...  _ (Smiles) _ Another trip and we have our heir.

_ She moves away from the dash towards the passenger compartment. _

MAN: Are you sure about this?

_ Katrina turns around before entering the cabin and looks at him. _

KATRINA: It is our last hope ... the last heir of Antar.

_ The man nods and approaches the board. Katrina enters the cabin. They both look at each other for an instant. _

MAN: Take care, Katrina... and be successful.

KATRINA  _ (nodding) _ : I will.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - Brown University. _

_ We are in Alex's room at the university. It has a double bed, a wardrobe and a desk. It is decorated with posters of music bands and different pictures of his friends, and we see a bass resting on the desk. A warm light seeps through the white curtains. _

_ In bed we see Alex and Tess sleeping. She is on her back and he is on his side, hugging her by the stomach. _

_ Tess' face, which was placid until then, suddenly turns puckered. Alex wakes up and takes her by the shoulders. _

ALEX  _ (sighing) _ : Tess ... Tess.

_ Tess growls in her dreams. Alex shakes her a little and she wakes up startled. _

TESS  _ (confused) _ : What? What happened?

ALEX  _ (stroking her forehead) _ : You were dreaming.

_ Tess looks at Alex confused. _

ALEX: Are you okay?

TESS: I think ... I think so.

_ She reaches out and takes Alex's hand in his. She adjusts her body on the bed to be face to face with him. _

ALEX: What did you dream about?

_ Tess takes a few seconds before answering. _

TESS  _ (sighs) _ : About Max.

ALEX  _ (surprised) _ : Again?

_ Tess nods. Alex strokes Tess's hair with his left hand. He caresses her face. _

ALEX: You don't have to feel guilty about that.

_ Tess smiles weakly at him. _

TESS: I know. But I can't stop thinking about him. What if-  _ (pauses)  _ What if he's alive... lost somewhere? And we're not doing anything to find him?

ALEX: But you have tried everything to find him. 

_He runs a hair from Tess's face._ _Tess closes her eyes with regret._ _Alex brings his face close to hers and kisses her gently on the nose._

ALEX: You look cute when you worry.

_ Tess raises an eyebrow, incredulous. _

TESS: Cute?

_ Alex smiles and moves over Tess again, kissing her softly on the lips. _

ALEX: Yeah… cute.

_ Tess laughs and kisses Alex. After a few seconds, she gets serious again. _

TESS: Alex ... I-

ALEX  _ (interrupts her) _ : You don't have to worry, Tess. I know you, I know your story and,  _ (takes a deep breath and smiles) _ I want to be here. With you. We will take it slow, however long it takes. No one needs to know.

_ Tess strokes his chin and smiles. She pulls the sheet off her body and sits on top of Alex. _

TESS: No one needs to know.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel. _

_ The room is large, it has a king bed separated by two doors (which are open) from a slightly smaller living room. In the living room there is a table with four chairs and a balcony with the doors open. We do not see well on the outside as it is dark, but there is a slight breeze that moves the curtains. _

_ Maria stands barefoot and dressed in a short dress in front of the table, pouring herself a glass of wine. Meanwhile, she shakes slowly as if dancing. She seems happy. She takes a sip of wine. _

_ We hear a knock on the door; Maria leaves her glass on the table and heads quickly towards the door. She opens it with a wide smile on her face. On the other side of the door, we see Michael, dressed in a Metallica shirt and black jeans. _

MARIA: Spaceboy!

_ Michael enters the room as Maria lunges at him. Michael holds Maria by her legs and she hugs him with her body. She kisses him hard on the mouth. _

MARIA: You’re early.

_ Michael smiles and pushes open the door to the room with his body. _

MICHAEL: I couldn't wait any longer.

_ Maria laughs and she starts kissing him as he walks towards the room with her in his arms. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel room. _

_ The room is only lit by one of the night lamps next to the bed. On the bed we see Michael and Maria. He is in his boxers sitting with his back resting on the bed’s backrest. She, with untangled hair, is sitting over his legs and is wearing shorts and Michael's shirt from before. _

_ Michael slowly caresses Maria's arms and she puts her hands on his chest. She looks at him seriously. _

MARIA: I think it's about time you moved to New York with me.

_ Michael takes a deep breath. _

MICHAEL: You know I can't do that ...  _ (pauses)  _ at least not for now.

_ Maria looks at him confused. _

MARIA: Why not? Liz can take care of Zac... and she has her parents.

_ Michael avoids Maria's gaze and takes another deep breath. _

MICHAEL: I have to take care of them.

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "Million reasons", Lady Gaga. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7dZ1Odmx9jWIweQSatnRqo?si=ZSCYHtXIShSwS6ARkLaK5Q)

_ Maria turns away from Michael and looks at him angrily. _

MARIA: And I don't deserve your care?

MICHAEL  _ (stares at her) _ : I'm taking care of you, too.

_ Maria quickly gets up off Michael and off the bed and stands up facing him. _

MARIA: And how do you plan to do that on the other side of the country?

_ Michael takes a deep breath. _

MICHAEL: That's just how I'm taking care of you.

_ Maria crosses her arms over her chest. She starts to get angry and we can see it in her face and hear it in the tone of her voice. _

MARIA: What are you talking about?

_ Michael puts his hands to his face and covers it. _

MARIA: It’s been two years, Michael. Two years! And in all this time I didn't say  _ anything _ about Liz and Zac ... I accepted that you are his godfather and she was sad about Max and she needed company. But I can't wait any longer. You haven't even come up to visit me… not even once.  _ (She pauses. She takes a deep breath and we hear her voice break) _ Not once. Do you know how lonely I have felt all this time?

_ Michael suddenly drops his hands from his face and gets up from the bed, approaching Maria. _

MICHAEL: Everything I've done is to protect you.

MARIA: Protect me from what?  _ (Michael doesn’t answer) _ What are you so afraid of? Nothing has happened in the past two years. Absolutely nothing!

MICHAEL  _ (replies furiously) _ : That’s because I have stayed away from you!

_ Maria looks at him dumbfounded. She raises her hands in defeat and turns around, walking to a suitcase on the floor. _

MARIA: I'm so sick of this.  _ (She bends down to grab a jean from the suitcase) _ I'm sick of all your excuses.

_ Michael takes a deep breath, taking courage. _

MICHAEL: It’s your father.

_ Maria is suddenly paralyzed, jeans in hand, looking at the suitcase. _

MICHAEL: It's because of your father that I can't go to New York with you.

_ Maria turns around and looks at him with tear-filled eyes. _

MARIA: My father? What the hell?

MICHAEL: Your father is part of the FBI, he-  _ (pauses, taking courage) _ he found me. He found us. He knows about me, about Isabel, about Liz and Zac.  _ (He tries to get closer to Maria but she raises a hand to stop him)  _ He … threatened me. He promised not to reveal our secret if I kept away from you.

_ Maria looks at the ground for a few seconds. She finally looks up at Michael, looking serious. _

MARIA: When did this happen?

_ Michael doesn’t answer. _

MARIA  _ (screaming, angry) _ : When?!

_ Michael opens his mouth to respond, but doesn’t feel encouraged. Maria drops the jeans to the floor and puts her hands to her face. _

MARIA: I can't believe it ...  _ (She takes her hands off her face and looks at him furiously) _ All this time ...  _ (She points a finger at him)  _ All this time you’ve known where my father was and you didn’t tell me!

MICHAEL  _ (in a broken voice) _ : I was protecting you ...

MARIA: Protecting me ?!  _ (Furious) _ I don't need your protection... especially not from my father!  _ (She approaches Michael and hits him with both hands on the chest, pushing him. Michael falls sitting on the bed) _ I’ve lived over 20 years without his help. And you hid everything from me!

_ Michael reaches out to try to catch Maria’s hands, but she rejects him and steps away from him, crying. _

MICHAEL: Maria ... I’m sorry. I'm truly sorry.

MARIA: No!  _ (She shakes her head furiously; she doesn't stop crying) _ If you felt that you would have told me years ago. You let me think that-  _ (closes her eyes) _ I came to think that you didn't love me anymore, and that's why you didn't want to move to New York.

_ Michael quickly gets up from the bed and goes to Maria, holding her tight. He caresses her and kisses her hair. _

MICHAEL: It's because I love you that I did that.  _ (He kisses her hair and laughs a little) _ God, Maria ... all I do is because I love you. You are my whole world.

_ Maria seems to yield for a few seconds to Michael's hug and takes him firmly by the waist. Some seconds later she starts shaking her head and pushes Michael away. She wipes the tears from her face. _

MARIA: You say that ... but still you lied to me.  _ (She stares at him and her voice breaks) _ You lied about my father… But the worst thing-  _ (she pauses and wipes the tears from her face again) _ is that you lied about us.

_ Michael begins to cry. Maria puts her hands to her hair and ties it up. She closes her eyes and drops her hands, dejected. _

MARIA: I need ...  _ (sighs and looks for her jeans on the floor. She starts to put them on) _ I need to get out of here. I need to think.

_ The scene ends. _

_ Day - Scotland. _

_ The camera shows us a castle on a cliff, full of vines. Around the castle we see a beach and the sea after the cliff, and on the other slopes a meadow and a lush forest. _

_ The camera zooms in on one of the windows on the ground floor of the castle. Through it we see Isabel and Maggie sitting on the floor, playing with a dollhouse. _

_ The room is spacious and looks like a music room, with a piano and some other instruments decorating it. There is also a fireplace that is on, despite the good weather outside. _

_ In the room we see other people, all dressed, like Isabel, in elegant sport clothes. Some are drinking cocktails and talking while the rest are playing board games like cards or chess. _

_ Isabel sits on the floor while stretching her dress on her legs. Maggie takes one of the dolls on the floor and places it in one of the rooms in the dollhouse. Isabel smiles. _

ISABEL: I like how you’ve decorated it.

_ Maggie adjusts the doll in the house. _

MAGGIE: My mother sends me a new one every month.  _ (She looks at Isabel and shrugs) _ She does it to compensate that she never comes to visit me.  _ (She takes the doll again and adjusts its hair)  _ She doesn’t even know she gave me the same one three times this year.

_ Isabel strokes Maggie's hair. _

ISABEL: I'm sorry.

_ Maggie shrugs. _

MAGGIE: It doesn't even bother me anymore.  _ (She looks at Isabel and smiles at her) _ I like you better.

_ Isabel laughs. _

_ A short distance away, we see Benjamin who is standing next to a group of people, talking with a drink in his hand. However, he has kept his eyes on Maggie and Isabel throughout the conversation. He decides to approach them, leaving his drink on a waiter's tray. _

_ He squats down next to Maggie. _

BENJAMIN: Are you having a good time?

_ Isabel smiles at him and nods. Benjamin strokes his daughter's shoulder. _

BENJAMIN: Can I steal Isabel just for a sec?

_ Maggie looks at him seriously. _

MAGGIE: But we are playing!

_ Isabel and Benjamin laugh. _

BENJAMIN: It will only be for a few minutes, I promise.

MAGGIE  _ (to Isabel) _ : Come back quickly, I want to play the new songs I learned on the piano.

_ Benjamin stands up and reaches out his hand to take Isabel's. She kisses Maggie on the head and stands up. _

ISABEL: I'll be back soon.

_ She takes Benjamin's hand and walks away from the scene with him. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Sunset - Scotland. _

_ We are on the beach next to the castle. It is quite deserted, except for a woman playing with a child and Isabel and Benjamin walking near the shore. Both are dressed in the same clothes as the previous scene; she is wearing a short white knee-length dress with red flowers, he is wearing a light blue suit. They both carry their shoes in their hands as they walk barefoot on the sand. In the distance we see the castle. _

ISABEL: I think your sisters hate me.

_ Benjamin laughs out loud. _

BENJAMIN: What makes you think that?

ISABEL: They always treat me with so much-  _ (pauses) _ disdain. Haven't you noticed that they never speak directly to me ? They always ask you questions about me, even if I'm sitting right next to you.  _ (Kicks the sand thinking) _ And every time we see each other they make a show of not greeting me.

BENJAMIN  _ (hugs her by the shoulders and kisses her forehead) _ : Don't take it personally, they are like that with everyone.

ISABEL: Of course I take it personally, they do it right to my face!

_ Benjamin gives a little laugh. _

BENJAMIN: What I'm saying is that they have always been like this. You have to think that I was the only one who decided to leave this island and make a life out of my family. They have always lived surrounded by social events, castles and all the things my parents bought them to make them happy. It is the only thing they know... so it is understandable that they want someone like them for their younger brother.

_ Isabel raises an eyebrow and stares at him. Benjamin smiles and kisses her quickly on the lips. _

BENJAMIN: It doesn't mean I want that for me. They only have trouble relating to you because you are ... different from them.

ISABEL  _ (laughing) _ : That's right.

_ Isabel looks for a few seconds towards the castle and thinks. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "How you get the girl", Ryan Adams. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5KBkQ6o2wHrkSymokHge6F?si=IpzuEz4dQ3yQ68mMe_sfIw)

ISABEL: Thanks for bringing me here.  _ (Leaning on Benjamin) _ This is my new favorite place.  _ (She hugs her body and moves her hands over her arms, warming herself) _ Despite the cold. Is this really what you call summer?

_ Benjamin stops his walk, takes off his jacket and places it on Isabel's shoulders. She passes her arms over the sleeves. She smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. _

ISABEL: Thank you.

BENJAMIN: Isabel ...

_ Benjamin stops and Isabel looks at him expectantly. _

ISABEL: Yes?

_ Benjamin takes a deep breath and places his hands inside his pants pockets. _

BENJAMIN: I have been waiting a long time to do this.

_ Isabel looks at him confused. _

ISABEL: What's up?

BENJAMIN: I’ve been carrying this with me for years... waiting for the perfect moment. But all the moments are perfect when I'm with you, so... I don't want to wait any longer.

_ Benjamin runs his left hand through his hair, breathes and takes courage. He takes his right hand out of his pocket and we see that he has something inside his hand. Isabel makes a sound of surprise. Benjamin brings his hand up to his chest and opens it, inside we see a small red velvet box. _

_ Benjamin looks up and stares at her. _

BENJAMIN: Since that night in New York ... when I saw you at the bar-

ISABEL  _ (interrupting him) _ : At your going away party?

_ He nods. _

BENJAMIN: I bought it the next morning, before I got on the plane to Shanghai.

_ Isabel takes a deep breath. Her eyes begin to look glassy. Benjamin opens the box and inside it we see a ring with a large red diamond. _

ISABEL  _ (smiles in surprise) _ : It's red!

_ Benjamin nods and begins to bend on his right knee. He holds the box toward Isabel's sight. _

BENJAMIN: It's the color of the dress you were wearing the day I realized I was in love with you.

_ Isabel begins to cry and dries the tears from her face with the sleeve of Ben’s suit. _

ISABEL  _ (smiles broadly) _ : Yes.

_ Benjamin looks at her in surprise for a few seconds. _

BENJAMIN: Yes?

ISABEL: Yes!

_ Isabel leans down to Benjamin, takes his face in her hands and kisses him on the lips. Benjamin takes her by the waist and passionately kisses her back. _

ISABEL: Are you going to put it on my finger?

_ They both laugh. Benjamin looks at the ring. _

BENJAMIN: I had this whole speech planned ... if I had known it was so easy we wouldn’t have come all the way to Scotland.

_ Isabel laughs and slaps him affectionately on the shoulder. _

ISABEL: Can you put it on my finger, please?

_ Benjamin takes the ring from the box and puts that back in his right pocket. He looks at the ring for a few seconds and then at Isabel's eyes. _

BENJAMIN: Isabel,  _ (he pauses and Isabel begins to nod, while crying) _ would you marry me?

ISABEL: Yes, I will marry you tomorrow, I would have married you yesterday, and I would marry you always. Yes.

_ Benjamin places the ring on Isabel's ring finger and kisses her again. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Roswell. _

_ We are in Michael's department. Through the windows we see the lights on inside and we hear the sound of the television. Liz is standing by the kitchen breakfast bar folding baby clothes. _

_ In the courtyard we see a silhouette stealthily moving towards one of the windows, looking towards the other room. There is Zac sitting on a light blue carpet playing with his toys. The silhouette moves closer to the window and rests his hands on it. We notice, thanks to the lighting in the room, that the silhouette belongs to Katrina. _

_ Zac stares at one of the cubes on the floor. The cube begins to tremble rapidly and rises a few inches from the floor. Zac smiles, admiring what he’s done. Katrina puts her hands on the window and watches the scene in amazement. _

_ Zac continues watching the cube that, suddenly, shoots towards the ceiling to return to fall on the floor. Liz appears in the room with a scare on her face. _

LIZ: Honey, what happened?

_ Zac points to the cube on the ground. _

LIZ: Did you hurt yourself?

ZAC: No, it fell.

_ Liz smiles and squats down next to him, taking him from under his shoulders to lift him up. She brings him close to her chest and stands, kissing his forehead. _

LIZ: What do you want to eat tonight?

ZAC  _ (raising his arms) _ : Sausages!

_ Liz looks at him and laughs, she is about to turn her body to leave the room when she notices something strange in the window. She looks towards it and sees two silver marks of palms on it. Scared, she lowers Zac to the floor. _

LIZ: Honey, go into the kitchen and hide under the cupboard, like we practiced.

_ Zac looks at her scared. _

ZAC: Did they come for me, mommy?

LIZ  _ (gently pushes him out of the room) _ : Zac, just do what I said.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael’s apartment. _

_ Kyle and Liz are in the room. Liz is by the door, her body resting on the frame, looking at Kyle. He approaches the window where the palm marks are still shining in silver color. _

KYLE  _ (observing them but not touching them) _ : You think an alien did this?

LIZ  _ (remarkably scared) _ : Who else could leave such marks?

_ Kyle turns his body to look at her. _

KYLE: Do you think it could be…  _ (searches for the word) _ Kivar?

_ Liz puts her hands to her face and sighs. _

LIZ: I don't know ... I don't think so, we saw Max defeating him.

KYLE: Any other enemy?

_ Liz walks over to the window. _

LIZ: I was always afraid the FBI would find us.  _ (Looks at Kyle sadly) _ God, I'm even training my son to run away from them.  _ (Shakes her head) _ But from an alien? How am I going to do that?

_ Kyle looks at Liz with a dismayed face. _

LIZ: They have powers, and I don't.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ Kyle, what if they want to take him to Antar? I can't let that happen.

_ Kyle approaches Liz and hugs her by the shoulders. _

KYLE: I won't let them.  _ (Strokes her friend's back) _ I think I'd better stay with you tonight.  _ (Liz nods) _ I'll patrol around the block, just in case.

_ Liz smiles weakly at him. _

LIZ: Thanks, Kyle.

KYLE: I would do anything for you and Zac.  _ (He walks away towards the door) _ But don't make me eat your sausages, please.

_ They both laugh. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - New York. _

_ We are in Maria's new apartment. It is the same that we have seen in previous episodes, but she’s just moving in, so it doesn’t have furniture yet. There are several boxes scattered around the living room and the only furniture that has been placed is a wall piano and a TV station. _

_ We see Maria and Isabel, each with a glass of wine in hand. Isabel opens one of the boxes and looks inside. _

ISABEL: I can't believe you had so many things in my house.

_ Maria opens another one of the boxes with one hand, while taking a sip of wine with the other. _

MARIA: Well, you let me live with you for two years.

_ Isabel laughs. _

ISABEL: Remind me again how I let that happen.

_ Maria looks up at Isabel. _

MARIA: You know that I will be eternally grateful, right?

_ Isabel looks at Maria as she places a book on the tv station, that she just took out of the box. _

ISABEL: Please, you have already thanked me a hundred times.  _ (Smiles mischievously) _ But I'll find a way for you to pay me back.

_ They both laugh out loud. Maria takes a sip from her glass. _

MARIA: So ...  _ (takes something else from inside her box)  _ When are you moving in to Benjamin’s?

_ Isabel arranges the book with extreme care. She seems to be avoiding answering. _

MARIA: Oh come on. You think I haven't noticed that ring?

_ Isabel looks at her ring on her left hand and smiles. _

ISABEL: It’s beautiful, isn’t it?

_ Maria leaves the object inside the box and approaches Isabel. She takes her hand to look at the ring. _

MARIA: It is extraordinary. Congratulations.

_She looks at her and smiles._ _Isabel takes Maria's hand and looks at her seriously._

ISABEL: I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you… but I wanted to wait until everything-  _ (stops and looks at Maria sadly). _

_ Maria walks away from Isabel while drinking her wine. She makes a gesture of disinterest with her hand. _

MARIA: Oh, it’s okay.

ISABEL  _ (sadly) _ : But ...

_ Isabel stops. Maria looks at her seriously for a few seconds. _

MARIA: Isabel, you are my friend. No matter what is going on in my life, you know you can always count on me. ( _ She approaches Isabel and takes her hand again) _ Especially if it is something like this!  _ (Maria smiles and raises Isabel's hand. Isabel laughs). _

MARIA: You’re getting married!

ISABEL  _ (screaming) _ : I know!

_ They both hug and give a little jump of joy. When they part, Isabel adjusts her ring looking enchanted, then turns her attention back to the boxes. _

ISABEL: We’re going out to toast and celebrate.  _ (Takes a sip from her glass and stares at Maria) _ But I need to know how you are.

_ Maria looks at her and sighs. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Art Gallery. _

_ We are in an empty gallery, except for the paintings on the wall. Michael is standing looking at one of them, which is subtly illuminated. We recognize the paintings as belonging to Michael. He is dressed elegantly in gray dress pants and a white shirt. He carries his hands inside his pants pockets, while contemplating his work. Michael sighs. _

_ We hear footsteps approaching Michael; they sound like high heels. We see Emily approach Michael, with two glasses of champagne in hand. She stands next to him and taps his shoulder gently. She is wearing a pantsuit similar to the one we have seen before, but this time is red. _

EMILY: Congratulations.  _ (She hands her the glass and they both toast with their drinks) _ . A great show.

_ Michael drinks all of his champagne quickly. He says nothing and sighs again. _

_ Emily looks at him a little surprised. She bumps her shoulder into his. _

EMILY: Come on, it wasn't that bad. Attendance could have been better, but for a first show it was a complete success. We even sold this painting!  _ (Raises her glass and looks at the painting) _ I thought I'd finally meet your wife tonight.

_ Michael looks at her, surprised and angry. Emily laughs. _

EMILY: You talk about her so much but I haven't even met her once in all these months we've been working together.  _ (She finishes her drink and slaps Michael on the shoulder again) _ We even made a bet on her existence.

_ Michael steps away from her. Emily laughs, takes Michael's glass and sets both glasses on the floor. _

EMILY: Oh come on, Michael. You have to admit it's funny.  _ (Takes him by the arm) _ You need to enjoy your moment, this incredible achievement.

_ Michael looks at the gallery around him. _

MICHAEL: I guess you're right.

EMILY  _ (smiling) _ : Of course I am.  _ (She takes Michael's hand and leads him towards the middle of the room) _ Now, we’re celebrating properly.

_ Michael looks at her strangely. _

MICHAEL: Huh?

_ Emily takes out her cell phone from a pocket of her pants. She presses on the screen and we begin listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Annie Lennox, “I put a spell on you” _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/32YHCNItnCdiYaPbw0uTo8?si=xkWfXAHkROuXqPrYpzbItA)

EMILY: We’re dancing.  _ (Smiles at him) _ And drinking.  _ (Begins to move to the rhythm of the music) _ And living in the moment.

_ We cut to: _

_ Isabel and Maria. _

_ Music: continuation of the previous scene. _

ISABEL: How do you feel?

_ Maria sighs and closes her eyes. Her voice begins to break. _

MARIA: I feel horrible.  _ (Opens her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, like hugging herself) _ I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think.  _ (She takes a breath) _ Michael lied to me for so long but-

_ She stops and starts crying. _

ISABEL: It's Michael.  _ (She approaches Maria and begins to caress her arms) _ And he’s the love of your life.

_ Maria nods. _

MARIA: I want to forgive him, but at the same time, I feel like we're miles away.  _ (Breathes and wipes tears from her face) _ Maybe ... maybe we don't want the same things anymore.  _ (Shrugs) _ Maybe we matured as people and ... our relationship-

ISABEL  _ (interrupting her) _ : You’re thinking about breaking up?

_ We cut to: _

_ Michael and Emily. _

_ Both are at the gallery, Michael with a bottle of champagne in hand while the two dance to the music. Emily reaches out to take the bottle from Michael's hand, while smiling and suggestively approaching him. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Maria raises her hands to her hair and breathes obfuscated. _

ISABEL: Maria, do you really want to separate from Michael?  _ (She puts her hands to her chest) _ Because if that is what you want and would make you feel better, I’m on your side. One hundred percent.

_ She stretches out her hand and takes Maria's, shaking it lovingly. Isabel looks down at the floor and her face turns to an expression of fear. _

ISABEL: Maria, are you alright?

_ Maria looks at her strangely. Isabel points to the ground. The camera focuses on Maria's legs, where we see blood running down but concentrating on her crotch area. _

_ Maria looks down in surprise and takes a step back. She touches the blood on her leg and looks scared at Isabel. _

MARIA: What is this?

_ We cut to: _

_ Emily leaves the empty champagne bottle on the floor and gets closer to Michael; their bodies glued together. She smiles as she puts her hands on Michael's shoulders. He closes his eyes and looks down, without returning the gesture. Emily brushes her body with Michael's to the beat of the music. She looks up at his face and brings her head closer, kissing him on the lips. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Supermarket. _

_ We are inside a grand Target. We hear the ambient music as we see some people walking with their carts among the aisles, choosing products. _

_ On the cereal aisle, we see Liz, standing next to a cart with Zac sitting inside of it. The boy is playing with two dinosaur toys in his hands while Liz chooses a product and places it inside the cart. _

_ We hear a knock and Liz's cart moves forward. She looks up in fright and looks to her left, where another cart has collided with hers. We hear a woman's voice as she walks down the aisle. _

WOMAN: I'm so sorry! These carts have a life of their own.

_ The woman appears next to Liz and takes her cart. _

LIZ: Don't worry. These things happen.

_ Liz turns to look at her and we see that the woman is Max's mother. The expression on both their faces changes dramatically. _

DIANE  _ (wearily) _ : Oh, Liz.

LIZ  _ (harshly) _ : Diane, how nice to see you. 

_ Diane looks at Zac with disdain and then again at Liz. Zac continues playing with his dinosaurs, without paying attention to the two women. _

LIZ: You could say hi to Zac. He is your grandson.

_ Diane stares at her for a few seconds. _

DIANE: That's what you say.

_ Liz looks at Zac and moves a few inches away from him; she lowers her voice so that he doesn't hear her. _

LIZ: You can't be that stupid, Diane.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ Why are you pushing him so far away? Zac deserves to have a relationship with you, with his family. It's the only thing he has left of his father.  _ (Pauses) _ Zac is the only thing you have left of Max.  _ (She pauses again) _ He’s the only thing we both have left of him.

_ Diane looks at Zac for a few seconds and thinks. For a moment she seems to soften her expressions, but suddenly she turns her gaze back to Liz. _

DIANE: My son is not dead, he will come home. That you have had so little faith in that outrages me.

_ Liz starts to get nervous, looking for words to reply to Diane. _

DIANE: Have a good night, Liz. Say hi to your parents for me.

_ Diane takes her cart again and walks down the aisle. Liz looks at her with hatred and seems to have tears on her face. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Supermarket. _

_ We are in the Target parking lot. We see Liz leave the supermarket with a shopping cart full of bags and Zac sitting on the cart’s child seat. Liz pushes her cart into the parking lot. It is almost empty, with only four cars parked, widely spaced from each other. _

_ She reaches her car and leaves the cart next to the car’s trunk, to easily load the groceries. _

_ Suddenly the parking lot lights go off and everything is dark. Liz makes a scared sound and looks around her. We hear the sound of bottles falling and rolling across the floor. Liz raises her hands trying to catch Zac but a force pushes her towards the car, and the cart with Zac moves fast towards the other side of the parking lot. _

LIZ  _ (scared) _ : Who's there?

_ We hear a breath and someone’s steps approaching her. _

LIZ: Zac! Where are you?!

_ The parking lights come on. We see Katrina a few feet from Liz, holding Zac in her arms. Liz stretches her arms towards Zac and begins to walk towards him. _

LIZ: ZAC!

_ Katrina turns her body, hiding Zac from Liz. _

KATRINA: Not one more step.

_ Liz stops, scared. _

LIZ: Who are you? What do you want?

_ Katrina squeezes Zac in her arms, who tries to sneak away from her. _

KATRINA: I am part of Antar's royal guard.

_ Liz is surprised. _

KATRINA: I am in charge of taking care of Zan.

LIZ  _ (sighs) _ : Max?

_ Zac looks at Liz and then quickly at Katrina. _

ZAC: You have dad.

_ Katrina ignores Zac, who puts his arms around her neck. _

LIZ: What are you doing here?  _ (Looks around, looking desperate) _ Where's Max?

KATRINA: Zan is safe ... at least for now. But our enemies are closing in again.

_ Liz perks up and walks back to Katrina, who reaches out to Liz. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ruelle, "Genesis" _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1fg3g61ajYxwZYiipGYAWp?si=s8SteDHHSQ-HBNsqjEDclA)

KATRINA: Not one more step!

_ Liz stops again. Katrina does not realize that Zac is tightening her neck more and more with each second. _

LIZ: Leave Zac alone. Take me, if you want.

_ Katrina denies. _

KATRINA: It's him we need.

_ Liz looks at Zac desperately. _

ZAC  _ (to Katrina) _ : Where's dad?

_ Katrina looks at him in surprise. _

KATRINA: Your father is waiting for you.  _ (Zac looks at her expressionlessly, she tries to smile at him)  _ You are the heir of a powerful nation, you must be with your people.

ZAC: You hurt dad.

_ Katrina looks at him confused. She begins to shake her head as Zac clenches his hands around her neck. _

LIZ: Zac, what are you doing?

ZAC: I won't let them keep hurting dad.

_ Katrina looks at Liz and then at Zac with fear. She tries to detach herself from the boy but he has a hold on her neck. We see that under Zac's hands a silver light begins to shine. Liz runs towards them. _

LIZ: Zac, don’t!

_ The light under Zac's hands grows with so much power that it hits Liz as she tries to get closer to them and knocks her to the ground. She covers her eyes, blinded by the light. _

_ The parking lights flash for a few seconds until they all go out suddenly. Two seconds later, they light up again. Liz takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, and slowly sits up. She looks up at where Katrina and Zac were, where now we see only Zac, standing in the middle of the parking lot wrapped in an ash shower. _

LIZ  _ (sighs, looking at the ashes around them) _ : Honey, what have you done?

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hospital. _

_ We are inside one of the hospital’s rooms, where we see Maria dressed in a light blue and white robe, lying on the bed. The room is individual, so it is only for one patient. Maria is with her hair tied up in a ponytail and we notice tiredness and discomfort on her face. She is lying in the fetal position, with her body resting on her left side, facing the room’s window. The window has the curtains drawn and outside we see the lights of the city of New York. _

_ Isabel is sitting in an armchair in front of Maria's bed, with her bare feet resting on it. She looks nervous, while she seems to be eating her nails. _

ISABEL: Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?

_ Maria shakes her head. We go to a flashback: _

_ We are in the same hospital room but earlier in the day. Maria is dressed in the same robe and is sitting on the bed. Isabel is a few steps from Maria looking at her worried, with a hand to her mouth. Next to Maria we see a doctor. _

_ The doctor sits on the bed, next to Maria, and takes her hand. _

DOCTOR: I'm so sorry, Maria.

_ Maria looks at her confused. _

MARIA: What happened?

_ The doctor caresses Maria's hand and looks at her sadly. _

_ We return to the present: _

ISABEL: Maybe something to drink?

_ Maria denies again, both times without changing her position. _

_ We go back to the flashback: _

MEDICA: You had a miscarriage.

MARIA  _ (surprised) _ : What? I had a what?  _ (Pauses, thinking) _ I was pregnant?

_ The doctor nods. _

MEDICAL: Ten weeks long.

_ Maria puts her hands to her face. _

MARIA: I… I didn’t even know.

_ The doctor continues to look at Maria while waiting for her to remove her hands from her face. _

DOCTOR: The important thing is that you don't blame yourself for what happened, Maria. None of this is your fault.  _ (She pauses and breathes) _ But there is something else I need to tell you…

_ Isabel takes a step closer to the bed, scared. _

MARIA: What is it?

MEDICAL: We run some tests and ...  _ (reaches out to take Maria's hand again) _ the cause of the miscarrige was due to a malformation in your uterus.

_ Maria looks at Isabel with fear and then at the doctor. _

DOCTOR: I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, Maria, but-  _ (pauses) _ you can’t have children.

_ We come back from the flashback to the present. _

_ Isabel rises from the chair and approaches the foot of the bed. _

ISABEL: Do you want me to call-?

_ Isabel stops when Maria suddenly turns her head and stares angrily at Isabel, to prevent her from saying Michael's name. Isabel sighs. _

ISABEL: Do you want me to call your mother?

_ Maria brings her gaze back to the window. She takes a few seconds to respond. _

MARIA  _ (her voice is heard in a low, raspy tone) _ : Call Liz, please.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Providence. _

_ Music:  _ [ _ "What you know" _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6jrMVRReY24qzCfe1BRrww?si=1aIGxw5jSxqIl6F2Wbx0aQ) _. _

_ A college bar in the city. Groups of young people enter the place, talking, laughing and smoking. The bar inside is dark and almost full. The young people are dancing to the music, drinking beers and other alcoholic drinks, most of them looking towards the stage. On it there is a music band that is playing the song we listen to. We see Alex playing the bass and singing. _

_ Tess is a few feet away from the stage, her left arm resting on a high table while holding a beer glass in her right hand. She looks at Alex and smiles broadly. _

_ Alex looks down at Tess for a few seconds. They both look at each other; He smiles at her and she blows him a kiss. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Music: Continuation of the previous scene. _

_ We are in an alley next to the emergency exit from the bar. There is a white van there where Alex is storing music equipment. A couple smokes and drinks a few feet from the van. The emergency door opens and Tess leaves the bar and jumps up to Alex. _

TESS: That was amazing!

_ She hugs Alex and he kisses her on the forehead. He bends down to fix some cables. _

TESS: Seriously Alex, I think that was your best night yet.

_ Alex looks up and smiles at her, a little nervous. _

ALEX: You really think so?

_ Tess nods while smiling. She bites her lip and then looks sideways at the alley that is empty except for the couple, who are now engulfed in a passionate kiss. _

TESS: Where's the rest of the band?

_ Alex stands with the cables in his hands and looks at them in concentration, as he begins to untangle them. He shrugs. _

ALEX: I think they stayed inside to talk to a group of sorority girls.

_ Tess raises an eyebrow. _

TESS: And you're all alone out here?

_ Alex shrugs again. Deliberately, he doesn’t look at her and concentrates his eyes on the cables, despite already being untangled. _

ALEX: I already met my girl.

_ Tess blushes. She looks down for a few seconds to the floor and then looks up again. This time, she finds Alex staring into her eyes. _

TESS: Is that girl me?

ALEX: If you want it to be...

_ Tess keeps her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and bites her lower lip. She sways on her feet nervously. _

TESS  _ (nodding) _ : I'd love to.

_ Alex lets go of the cables, approaches Tess and presses his body against hers. He rests one hand on Tess's waist and the other on the nape of her neck, bringing her close to him. _

ALEX: So it's decided. You are my girl, Tess Harding.

_ Alex kisses her for a few seconds and then separates and smiles at her. He looks at the instruments still on the sidewalk. _

ALEX: And therefore, you must help me get all of this into the truck.

_ Tess laughs and hits him affectionately in the chest, pulling away from him. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain hour. _

_ We are in the last room we saw, where Katrina was transported to earth. We are a few seconds after Katrina has entered the cabin. _

MAN: Take care, Katrina, and be successful.

KATRINA  _ (nodding) _ : I will.

_ We hear a high-pitched sound mix with the noise of the machines in the room. A light begins to grow inside the room where Katrina is, blinding the man. He covers his eyes, pulling his body away from Katrina. The light disappears at the same time that all the machines turn off. The room is suddenly dark. _

_ The man opens his eyes. Two seconds later, the machines restart slowly, and the room lights up again dimly. The man slowly approaches the control panel and touches a few buttons, watching the screen. _

_ The camera focuses on his face as he reads the information on the screen. Slowly, the expression on his face begins to change and we see fear. _

MAN  _ (whispering) _ : It can't be …

_ He writes something on the keyboard of the control panel while denying. _

MAN: This can't be happening ...

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - New York. _

_ We are in Maria's new apartment. It looks almost the same as the last time we saw it, with several unopened boxes, and only the piano, an armchair and TV set with some books and a television as furniture. The television is on, showing a news channel. _

_ Maria is lying on the couch on her right side. She looks emaciated, with pale skin, dark circles under her eyes, and her hair is tied back in a bun without much care. She is wearing only a gray T-shirt, several sizes larger than her, with the logo of a music band. It appears to be one of Michael's shirts. _

_ Slowly and with difficulty she gets up, sitting on the couch. She bends down to find a glass of wine on the floor; she picks it up and drinks much of its content. _

_ We hear two knocks on the door. Maria looks at the door and takes another sip of wine. Someone knocks two more times and we hear Nate's voice outside the apartment. _

NATE: Maria?

_ Maria closes her eyes and leans her back on the couch. Nate knocks on the door again, this time three times. _

NATE: Come on Maria, I know you're in there.  _ (He pauses) _ Isabel says that you haven't left the apartment for four days.  _ (He pauses again) _ I can hear your TV on,  _ (laughs) _ are you watching C-SPAN?

_ Maria snorts, grabs the remote control from the couch, and lowers the volume on the TV. Wine glass in hand, she stands up and walks slowly toward the door. She unlocks the lock and opens the door, turning immediately to walk back to the couch. Nate looks at her in surprise from the hallway. _

MARIA: Are you going to come in or what?

_ Nate takes a step into the apartment and closes the door slowly behind him, as he watches the entire scene. We notice that in the kitchen to his left there are some food packages and dirty dishes. _

NATE: At least you've eaten something.

_ Maria shrugs and doesn't answer. Nate carries a white bag in his right hand. He places it on the breakfast table. _

NATE: I brought you some food  _ (he takes the items out of the bag out and looks at Maria's empty glass) _ . And I also brought heavy artillery.

_ From the bag he produces a bottle of tequila and places it next to the food containers. Maria looks up at the bottle in surprise and stands up quickly. _

MARIA: Now you have my attention.

_ Nate smiles at her but we can see that there is pain on his face to see her in this situation. Maria walks to the breakfast table ready to take the bottle of tequila. Nate covers his eyes and turns his body around, once he notices what Maria is wearing. _

NATE: Oh, God, Maria! Can you put some clothes on?

_ Maria looks down at her body. _

MARIA  _ (exasperated) _ : Ugh, fine. 

_ Maria walks towards a moving box from which she pulls out some black shorts, without paying much attention to what she’s picking up. She quickly puts on the shorts and walks back to the breakfast table. _

MARIA: Better?

NATE: Thank you.

_ Maria opens the bottle of tequila and is about to drink straight from the peak when Nate interrupts her, taking the bottle from her hands. _

NATE: Come on Maria, at least eat something first.

_ Nate places the bottle of tequila back on the breakfast table and pushes the food container toward Maria. She looks first at the food and then at Nate with disdain. She opens the tupperware and looks in disgust at what is inside. _

MARIA: I'm not hungry.

_ Nate looks at her for a few seconds, thinking. _

NATE: For every bite of food, I'll let you take a shot.

_ Maria raises an eyebrow, looking at him incredulously. She thinks about the proposition for a few seconds and finally grabs the food container and a plastic fork. _

MARIA  _ (resigned) _ : Fine.

_ Maria walks away to the piano and sits on the white bench next to it. She opens the container and puts a bite of food in her mouth. Nate takes the bottle of tequila and two glass shots from a cupboard and walks over to the couch. He sits down on it, making himself comfortable. _

NATE: So... have you called him?

_ Maria stops with a fork full of food halfway to her mouth. She takes her gaze to Nate and glares at him. _

NATE: I'm not going to say his name,  _ (laughs) _ Isabel has already warned me.  _ (Serious) _ But I still think you need to call him.

_ Maria takes the fork to her mouth and takes a second bite of food. Quickly and annoyingly, she returns the fork to the container, closes it and places it on one end of the piano. She snorts. _

MARIA: Can we talk about something else, please?  _ (Pauses) _ I need to think about something else.

_ Nate serves two shots of tequila. _

NATE: Sounds good to me.  _ (He stands up from the couch and takes a shot toMaria) _ Let's talk about your work, then.  _ (Maria rolls her eyes, exasperated) _ Isabel also told me that you are not traveling to Japan.

_ Maria drinks the tequila and turns on the stool, facing the piano. She shrugs. _

MARIA: Why go?

NATE: Because it is an excellent opportunity. Because you would be recording an entire album with an excellent artist, who asked exclusively for you.  _ (Drinks his shot) _ Because it would be a great opportunity to get away from everything. Forget about what happened.

_ Maria closes her eyes, we see great sorrow in her face. _

MARIA  _ (whispers) _ : Maybe…

NATE: Have you written anything new?  _ (Maria nods, her back to him) _ Do you want to show me?

_ Maria nods again. She takes a deep breath, raises her hands to the piano, and gently presses on the keys. _

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ “Million Reasons”, Lady Gaga _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7dZ1Odmx9jWIweQSatnRqo?si=DkRufoH-RQaCKLlOK7hpxg) _. in a piano version sung by Maria. _

_ Nate leans his back on the couch and looks at her, concentrating on the music and her voice. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel. _

_ We are in a hotel room, not very big but well decorated. Michael is sitting on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees, staring down at the floor. He is dressed in elegant clothes. _

_ He looks to his right where we see a cell phone on the bed. He moves his right leg nervously and finally takes the cell phone, quickly dialing a call. Without even giving a ringtone, we hear the voicemail answering the call, as if the phone was turned off. Michael closes his eyes and clears his throat nervously. _

MICHAEL: Maria… it’s Michael  _ (laughs nervously) _ but surely you already know… because I have called you ten thousand times in the past two months.  _ (He pauses)  _ I understand your anger, I really do, but-  _ (closes his left hand, furiously) _ not knowing anything about you is killing me. Come on, Maria! I just need to hear your voice, know that you are okay-  _ (pauses) _ that we can be okay. If not today, at least tomorrow ... I know what I did was wrong, and I'm really sorry, but I'm willing to make amends, whatever and however long it takes.  _ (Takes a deep breath) _ I think you should talk to your father, and maybe then you can forgive me?  _ (He scratches his eyebrow) _ I managed to take some pictures of him with my cell phone the last time I saw him… maybe Isabel can help you find him.  _ (Covers his face with his left hand) _ I don’t really know what else to do… I'm really sorry, Maria. You-

_ Michael gets cut off as we hear a beep on the other side, as the recording has ended. Michael flips his cell phone angrily, which bounces against the wall of the room and falls to the floor. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Michael's apartment. _

_ Liz is sitting at the breakfast nook, a glass of wine in her hand and an open laptop in front of her. On the screen we see Tess, who is connected via Skype talking to Liz. _

LIZ  _ (worried) _ : I don't know what to do, what to think!

_ The camera shifts to Tess, who is in Alex's room in Brown University, sitting at a desk staring at her laptop. On the bed, next to her, Alex is reading a book. He doesn’t show on camera. _

TESS: Nothing will happen to Zac.

_ We switch to Liz, who looks to her right into the room. At the door, we see Kyle who walks with Zac, hand in hand, entering the apartment and then closing the door. _

_ Liz lowers her voice to a whisper. _

LIZ: You should have seen him ... his face ...

TESS: Liz, are you doubting your son?

_ Liz sighs. _

LIZ: I don't know what to believe anymore…

_ We switch to Tess. _

TESS  _ (seriously) _ : Liz, listen to me, Zac is powerful but that doesn't mean he's evil. He is a two year old boy who is just learning to use his powers. It took me years to master them... and I had Nasedo with me for years.

_ Liz takes a sip of her wine and sighs. _

LIZ: Maybe you're right.

_ Tess laughs. _

TESS: Of course I'm right!

_ We switch to Liz. _

TESS: Maybe I should go back to Roswell… help him understand everything that is going through his body and mind.

LIZ  _ (denying) _ : You can't put your life on hold just for my son.

TESS: He is also my godson.

LIZ  _ (smiling) _ : But you need to finish your studies, live your life... You deserve it after everything that happened.

_ Tess smiles weakly. Liz sighs. _

LIZ: Zac says that he’s seen his father ... that he listens to him.

TESS  _ (surprised) _ : He saw Max? When?

_ We switch to Tess, where we see Alex drop his book out of surprise, which falls on his chest, and turn his head towards Tess. _

LIZ: Do you think it could be true? That he’s alive and Zac can hear him?

TESS  _ (surprised) _ : Well.. I believe in a lot of things, and one of them is that Zac is a sweet boy, who loves his mother and probably wants to meet his father in person.

_ We switch to Liz. _

LIZ: So you think it's possible.

TESS  _ (nods) _ : Yes. Do you?

_ Liz thinks for a few seconds. She takes a sip of wine and nods. _

LIZ: Yes, I want to believe that he’s still alive.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Day - New York. _

_ We see the door of a restaurant in SoHo. It is full; it looks like a hip place as people are lining up at the entrance and waiting outside on the sidewalk for lunch. The restaurant is in a corner with tables and chairs on the sidewalk, under the shelter of some awnings and vines. _

_ At one of the tables, sitting alone, we see Maria's father. He is dressed in a dark blue suit and appears to have recently arrived at the restaurant. He places his cell phone on the table and takes the napkin, which he places over his lap. _

_ Among the crowd on the sidewalk we see Maria approach the table. Her face is neutral, but it seems almost angry. When she reaches the table, she throws her red bag over the table, startling her father. _

_ The man looks up at her and takes off his sunglasses. He looks at her in surprise and smiles. _

DANIEL: Maria… you look-

_ Maria raises her right hand, as a sign of arrest, interrupting him. _

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ “Piece by piece (Radio Edit)”, Kelly Clarkson _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1VuUzZe8sFk59msXYK97uu?si=5skej1L7SAqXZSn6dg8OcA) _. _

MARIA: No, you don’t get to speak. You had twenty years to talk to me, so now it's my turn. Now you will finally listen to me.

_ Daniel starts to get up but Maria lowers her hand, indicating that he sit down again. _

MARIA: I don't want excuses or explanations. All I know about you is that you ruined my life. You left my mother and me penniless. You disappeared for years  _ (Maria begins to cry) _ . You didn't look for me or call me even once…  _ (between teeths, furious) _ for 20 years I thought you didn't even love me. And now I find out that you were stalking me all this time? That you were a mere feet away from me and it never occurred to you to see me in person before?

DANIEL: Maria, I can explain.

MARIA  _ (interrupting) _ : I told you I don't want your excuses. You ruined my life then, and you continue to ruin it now. Who do you think you are to threaten my husband? My friends? You really think you need to protect me?  _ (She rests her hands on the table and leans towards him) _ They were the ones who protected me all these years from people like you… from  _ (pauses, searching for the word) _ ruthless like you. Stay away from my friends… from my family.  _ (Takes her purse and places it on her left shoulder) _ Stay away from me. I never want to see you again. I don't even want to hear about you ever again.

_ Daniel adjusts his napkin nervously. He takes a deep breath and stares at her. _

DANIEL  _ (in a low voice) _ : I'm just taking care of those monsters.  _ (Maria looks at him defiantly, without answering) _ You need to get away from them. I have been able to protect you from the FBI to a certain extent ... I don't know how long I can keep you off their radar.

MARIA: I don't need your help. We've gotten rid of the FBI once before…  _ (she walks over to her father and smiles maliciously at him) _ and I can only protect you from my family to a point.

_ Daniel stays silent, totally stunned. Maria adjusts her purse and hair, and looks at him for one last time. _

MARIA: Bye, dad.

_ She turns around quickly and walks down the sidewalk, leaving his father sitting alone at the table. _

_ We finish the scene and cut to: _

_ Blank screen. _

_ We read "Years Later" in black letters. _

_ We open up at night in an art gallery. _

_ We are at a painting exhibition in an art gallery. It seems to be the opening since people are well dressed and there is a catering service that delivers food and drinks to everyone. We see Michael dressed in gray dress pants and a gray shirt. He is standing in a circle of about 5 people, with his hands in his pockets and talking to them. People, all with canapés or drinks in their hands, listen to him attentively. We hear the voices of various people speaking and music in the background but we cannot make out any conversation. Michael laughs at what a woman next to him says. He suddenly fixes his gaze beyond the group of people, at the Gallery door, which has just opened. _

_ We see Maria enter the Gallery. She is wearing jeans with high black boots, a white t-shirt and a red leather jacket on top. She takes two steps into the gallery and looks around, searching for something. _

MICHAEL  _ (looking at Maria, surprised, he talks to the group of people around him) _ : Excuse me.

_ He walks away from the group of people and towards Maria, as if hypnotized. As he passes a waitress, he takes two glasses of white wine from the tray she is carrying. _

_ Maria stays where she is. She notices Michael approaching and smiles at him, slightly, while putting her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, nervous. _

_ Michael stands in front of Maria and the two look at each other for a few seconds. Michael then notices the glasses in his hands and hands one to Maria, who takes it. _

MARIA  _ (almost whispering) _ : Thank you.

MICHAEL: You came.  _ (Smiles widely, he can hardly believe she’s there)  _ I can't believe you're here, I thought you weren't coming back until next week.

_Maria looks around at the people and the paintings hanging on the walls._ _She takes a sip of the wine._

MARIA: It's your first show in New York, Spaceboy, I couldn't miss it.

_ Michael looks at her from head to toe. _

MICHAEL: You look amazing,  _ (Maria smiles nervously. The camera focuses on Maria's neck, where she wears a gold chain, with a ring on it. Michael points to it with his hand) _ You’re wearing your -

MARIA  _ (interrupting him) _ : Yes.  _ (She looks down at the chain, while with her right hand she takes the ring and plays with it. She then looks up at Michael again).  _ The show looks amazing, Michael, I'm so proud of you.

_ They are both silent for a few seconds. _

MICHAEL: I'll let you walk through the gallery, you can tell me what you think of the paintings later.

_ Maria nods. _

MARIA: Sure.  _ (Takes a sip of wine, Michael starts to walk away) _ Maybe we can do it over dinner?

_ Michael looks at her, surprised. Maria smiles at him. _

MARIA: I did say "someday", Michael.

_ He smiles back and nods. _

MICHAEL: I'll find you later. Do you mind if we stop by my hotel so I can change?  _ (Looks at his clothes) _ You know this is not really my kind of scene.

_ Maria laughs. _

MARIA: Sure.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Hotel room. _

_ A door opens; we see Michael enter the room, followed by Maria. They are both wearing the same clothes as the previous scene. The hotel room is large, with a room with a table and several chairs, and the bedroom separated from it by two wooden doors. Maria enters the room a little fearful; she walks over to the table and puts his handbag on it. Then she takes off her boots and places them by the chair. She walks around the table, staying on the other side of it, looking at Michael. _

MICHAEL  _ (nervous) _ : So… I'll change, and we can go eat?

_ Maria nods and Michael walks away into the room. _

_ She takes a deep breath and looks around the room. Near the table is a small library next to the windows, where we see an iPod and a speaker. Maria walks towards it with curiosity. We hear in the distance the sound of running water; Michael hasn't locked the bedroom doors. _

_ Maria turns on the iPod and looks at the screen. We see that it turns on with a list with the name "Maria" and a photo of her on it; the picture is a close up of her face, taken in privacy, smiling. She begins to look at the list of songs and becomes surprised. _

MARIA: Michael, what is this?

MICHAEL  _ (from afar) _ : What?  _ (Michael appears in the living room, he is still wearing his pants but now his torso and feet are bare. His body has changed over time and he looks more toned and muscular. In his hand he has a small towel, which he rubs on his face). _ What happened?

_ Maria takes the iPod in her right hand and slides her finger across the screen. _

MARIA  _ (whispering) _ : You have all these songs…

_ Michael realizes what Maria has just found and walks over to the table, placing the towel on it. Maria has her back on him. _

MARIA: Why do you have all these songs?  _ (She finally turns around, but still doesn't look at Michael) _ These…  _ (she looks up and they both look at each other) _ these are my songs.

_ Michael takes a deep breath. _

MICHAEL: I follow everything you do, Maria, I always have. All this time apart ... even though I couldn't see you or hear your voice, I could at least hear your words. Your music. Your melody.  _ (He takes a breath, gasping for courage and smiles) _ I have to admit that I was hoping some of those songs were about me.

_ Maria contemplates him. She rests her gaze on Michael's bare chest and takes a deep breath, she seems to be distracted for a few seconds but finally she shakes her head and places the iPod back on the furniture. She places her finger on the screen and hits "Play" on a song. _

_ We start to hear:  _ [ _ "Still falling for you", Ellie Goulding _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvP_OwVSFpk) _. _

MARIA: Most of them are.  _ (She takes a step closer to Michael, and takes a deep breath) _ I've written about us thousands of times, Michael.

_ Michael reaches out his hand to Maria and runs it through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Maria closes her eyes and drops her head into Michael's hand. She smiles weakly at the touch of him. _

_ Michael reaches for Maria's jacket and removes it, dropping it to the floor. He slowly caresses Maria's arms from her wrists to her shoulders, and finally rests his hands on her neck. Maria opens her eyes and looks at Michael expectantly. _

MICHAEL  _ (whispering) _ : Did you write this song about us?

_ Maria nods. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. _

MARIA  _ (following the song) _ : You are everything to me.

_ Michael smiles and lowers his hands back to Maria's shoulders, and then drops them back to her waist. He grabs the edge of her shirt and is about to lift it up when Maria takes him by the wrists and stops him. _

MARIA: Wait, there's something I have to say-

MICHAEL  _ (interrupting her) _ : I know.  _ (He looks at her seriously but full of adoration) _ Liz told me, but that doesn't change anything… because you're everything I want.

MARIA  _ (fearful) _ : Are you sure?

_ Michael leans his body to her, resting his forehead against hers. _

MICHAEL: Are you?

_ Maria smiles and nods weakly, releasing Michael's wrists. He returns his hands to the edge of Maria's shirt and begins to lift it over Maria's body and arms, taking it off. Maria wears a burgundy lace bodice underneath. Michael strokes her skin. _

MICHAEL: You are so beautiful.

_ Maria licks her lips and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath. _

MARIA: Michael?  _ (She opens her eyes and looks at him) _ Can you kiss me, please?

_ Michael smiles and slides his right hand down Maria's chest, down the chain until he reaches the ring. He takes it between his fingers. _

MICHAEL: Only if you let me give you another ring.

_ Maria laughs. _

MICHAEL: And you never take it off again.

MARIA: It’s a deal.

_ Michael locks the chain in his hand and, while lowering his face, pulls Maria toward his body. He places his lips on hers and begins to kiss her. _

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Spaceship - Uncertain time. _

_ We are in the same room that we saw last time. The man is leaning over the board, his hands on it, staring into space with sadness on his face. The door opens and two soldiers enter holding Max by the shoulders, who enters the room fighting to get away. _

MAX: Let go of me!  _ (Fighting) _ Don't make me use my powers.

_ The soldiers look at the man, who turns his face towards them and nods. The soldiers release Max, who adjusts his clothes. _

MAX  _ (to the soldiers, sarcastically) _ : Thank you.  _ (To the man, furiously)  _ You have to let me go.

_ The man turns his body completely towards Max. _

MAN  _ (resigned) _ : We will let you go.

MAX  _ (incredulous) _ : You will?

SOLDIER 1: What ?!

SOLDIER 2: We can't allow that!

_ The man raises his left hand, in silence, towards the soldiers. He looks up at Max and stares at him for a few seconds. _

MAN: We can't keep denying the truth... this man  _ (points to Max) _ is not Zan.

MAX  _ (denying) _ : No, I'm not. I'm Max, always have been.

_ The man closes his eyes sadly. _

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ “Emerge Part II”, Ruelle. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6JiMNMTOByrEV8NMGjl2aT?si=LnFbfYiqSJmI474KFLR2SA)

MAN: We let our best soldier die for you.  _ (Opens his eyes and glares at Max) _ An impostor who never cared about his own people. A self-interested King who prefers to see Antar destroyed.

MAX: I don't want that ... but I can't fulfill this role that you’re asking of me either.

MAN: Our King.

MAX: I was never you King... and I don't want to be it either.

_ The man points to the board. _

MAN: We will let you go.

_ Max hesitates for a few seconds. He looks at the soldiers and then at the man, and slowly walks towards one of the rooms. _

MAN: I hope the loss of our race weighs on your shoulders your entire human life,  _ (disgustedly) Max. _

_ Max looks like he's going to say something, but he prefers to remain silent. He finishes walking towards the cabin and enters it, holding on tight to the glass walls. He looks at the man sadly. _

MAX: What are you going to do now?

_ The man takes several deep breaths. _

MAN: Fight, I guess.  _ (Shrugs) _ Hope we survive.

_ The man presses a button on the dashboard and the cabin closes around Max. Inside it the sounds come a little muffled. The man presses other buttons on the dashboard and some lights start to turn on inside the cabin, Max looks around a little scared. _

_ Max and the man make eye contact for a few seconds, he glares at him. _

MAN: Better take good care of your son.

_ Max taps his hands on the glass of the compartment. _

MAX  _ (yelling) _ : NO!

_ The cabin fills with light, Max can no longer see anything. There is a loud sound and then all the lights go out. Slowly they reignite, Max has disappeared from the cabin and only the man and the soldiers remain in the room. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Night - New York. _

_ We are in Isabel and Benjamin's apartment, in the kitchen. The room is illuminated by warm lights. We see Isabel and Benjamin standing by the sink, he is washing the dishes while she dries them and places them in a cupboard. _

_ Suddenly, Isabel stops midway. Her arm begins to shake and the plate falls to the floor, breaking into several pieces. Benjamin looks at her in surprise. _

_ We begin listening to:  _ [ _ “Emerge Part II”, Ruelle. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6JiMNMTOByrEV8NMGjl2aT?si=dg2ntt2OQdW2quIWWUbwiw) _ , continuation of the previous scene. _

BENJAMIN: Are you okay? What happened?

_ Isabel stares at the floor, where the plate has fallen. She looks up at Benjamin, her face is blank, not registering what just happened with the plate. _

ISABEL: What?

_ Benjamin nods at the plate on the floor. _

BENJAMIN  _ (confused) _ : You dropped the plate.  _ (He turns off the tap and takes the cloth from Isabel's hands) _ Are you feeling okay?  _ (He brings her hands to Isabel's belly) _ Is it the baby okay?

_ Isabel looks down at the plate and then looks up at Benjamin again, not understanding what is happening. She turns her face to her right, toward one of the kitchen walls. _

ISABEL: I don't know…  _ (Closes her eyes) _ I feel,  _ (looks for the word) _ different. I feel like a  _ (she puts her hands to her chest) _ force in my body…  _ (tries to the find the words)  _ like a connection to something ... someone-

BENJAMIN  _ (interrupts her, worried) _ : A connection to our baby?

_ Isabel looks at Benjamin for a few seconds and finally smiles. _

ISABEL: I haven't felt this in five years.

BENJAMIN: What do you mean?

ISABEL: I think-  _ (smiles broadly) _ I think Max is back.

_ The scene ends and we cut to: _

_ Night - Brooklyn. Liz's department. _

_ We see Liz in the kitchen with a bottle of wine in hand. She removes the cork from the bottle and serves wine in the glass. She walks into the living room with glass in hand and sits on the sofa. She turns off the television and picks up the first book from a large pile in front of her, on the nightstand. She takes a sip of the wine and puts the glass on the table. _

_ Liz opens the book and picks up some black-framed reading glasses, which are found next to the pile of books. As she moves her hand to pick up the wine glass, the pile of books falls to the ground. _

_ We start listening to: _

_ Music:  _ [ _ Ed Sheeran, "All of the stars." _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3SZLtkoHoECHHuOnNkNCuS?si=7oQk3wGoTHinULxejZVHfQ)

LIZ  _ (sarcastically) _ : Great.

_ Liz kneels down on the floor, next to the pile of books. She is about to pick them up when she notices an open book. She looks at it, surprised. She picks it up and we see that the book has been opened to the same Walt Whitman poem that we read in a previous episode; “The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep. Miles to go before I sleep”. We hear a voice whispering "Liz." Liz drops the book in fear and looks over her shoulder. We hear a sharp knock on the door and again someone whispering "Liz." Liz gets up off the floor quickly and runs to the door. She is about to open it but her hand stops on the doorknob. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _

_ We hear Max's voice, a memory of Liz: _

MAX: I'll come back to you. No matter what happens, no matter where you are, I will always find my way to get back to you.

_ Liz opens her eyes, puts her hand on the handle, and opens the door quickly. The camera focuses on the door frame from the outside. We see Liz's face and half her body. First she looks fearful, holding her breath. Finally, she lets out a sigh and smiles broadly. _

LIZ: You came back.

_ The camera zooms in on Liz, who doesn't stop smiling. We switch to what she’s looking at. _

_ We see Max, visibly younger than Liz, standing in the hall. He's wearing the same clothes as the last time we saw him. _

MAX  _ (smiles) _ : I came back.

_ Liz looks him over from head to toe. She starts laughing. _

LIZ: You look…  _ (searches for the words) _ so young.

_ Max laughs. _

MAX: You look amazing.

_ Liz blushes. _

LIZ: How?  _ (Pauses)  _ When?

MAX  _ (walks over to Liz and rests his hands on her waist) _ : Does it matter? I'm here now.

_ Liz looks at him dazed for a few seconds. Finally, she smiles while shaking her head in disbelief. _

LIZ  _ (through tears) _ : You came back to me.

_ Max hugs Liz by the waist and draws her close to his body. Liz closes her eyes and lets out her tears. _

LIZ: Are you real?

_ He lowers his face to her face and begins to kiss her fervently. Liz does a little jump, hugging Max with her legs and arms. He kisses her back while laughing in joy. Max leads Liz into the apartment, as the door closes on its own behind them. _

_ We cut to: _

_ Black screen. We hear Liz's voiceover: _

_ LIZ: It's September 23rd. Journal entry one. I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died. After that, things got really weird ... _

_ Roswell - Day. _

_ The camera zooms down the street from the Chashdown Café towards it. The place is closed and the tables and chairs on the sidewalk are no longer there. On the door we see a "For Sale" sign with a red sticker where we read "Sold" stuck across it. _

_ The camera enters the cafe, where we see Liz and Maria storing utensils in some wooden boxes. In one of the booths is Zac, already grown up, sitting in it playing with an electronic tablet. The cafe is completely empty and lacks a lot of its decorative elements; instead we see the stains they have left thanks to the sunlight and soot. _

_ Maria takes an empty sugar jar and wraps it in newspaper, looking around wistfully. _

MARIA: I can't believe your parents sold the Crashdown.

_ Liz smiles as she wraps plates in paper. _

LIZ  _ (Looks up at her friend) _ : Don't tell me you’ll miss working here.

_ Maria shrugs one shoulder. _

MARIA: It's good to know that if the music thing doesn't work for me, I have a plan B.

_ They both laugh. Liz sighs. _

LIZ: It's strange for me too... this Café has been my whole life! But we don't even live in Roswell anymore.  _ (She looks at Zac lovingly) _ It will be good for my parents to be closer to their grandson.

MARIA  _ (pointing to Liz's belly with her finger) _ : Their grandchildren, you mean.

_ Liz looks at her friend, scoldingly. _

LIZ  _ (whispering) _ : Shush, we haven't told Zac yet.  _ (Maria laughs and places the sugar bowl in one of the boxes. Liz takes her gaze back to Zac) _ Honey, can you get me those forks over there?

_ Zac looks up from his tablet game to the box in front of him, where there is a pile of silverware scattered on the table. Zac puts the tablet on the table and concentrates on the box; the forks slowly begin to separate from the rest of the silverware and rise into the air. Zac flies them with his powers carefully towards his mother. _

MARIA: You are exploiting your son,  _ amiga _ .  _ (Pauses) _ Have you already told Max's parents about…  _ (points to her belly again)  _ you know?

_ Liz fervently shakes her head. _

LIZ: They're still getting used to being around Zac. Besides, after all that it took on them to have Max back in their lives... we don't want to overwhelm them. It has been difficult enough… but I think they are finally believing the story of the  _ (Liz raises her hands and makes a quotation mark with her fingers) _ “kidnapping”.

MARIA: You know you won't be able to hide it for so long, right? You're already starting to look chubby.

_ Liz sticks her tongue out at Maria and she laughs. _

_ We start listening to:  _ [ _ "Castle on the hill", Ed Sheeran. _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6PCUP3dWmTjcTtXY02oFdT?si=h_A0cgZzSZqsHK0nn3rkaQ)

_ The door to the rest area opens and Michael walks into the cafe, with a baby of about five months old in his arms. The baby is black and has short curly hair. Both Maria and Liz look up at Michael. _

MICHAEL: Sorry,  _ (walks to both girls) _ I know I had to leave her with your mom  _ (stands next to Maria and leans down to kiss her cheek) _ but I couldn't. She looked so cute today.

_ We notice that the baby is wearing a koala jumpsuit. Maria raises her hand to caress the baby and notices that she has white spots all over her face. She looks quickly up at Michael. _

MARIA: Michael, did you feed her whipped cream again?

_ Michael kisses the baby's forehead while wiping her face with his hand. _

MICHAEL: She asked me to.

MARIA  _ (wants to sound angry but smiles) _ : She can't even speak yet!

_ Liz laughs and points to Zac. _

LIZ: You can leave her with Zac.  _ (Grabs a couple of forks) _ But you must stay to help us pack. We need to finish by tomorrow afternoon.

_ Michael walks over to Zac and sits down next to him, placing the baby on the table. The camera slowly moves away from the scene outside the Café, where we once again see the empty sidewalk and the “Sold” sign. Parked next to the curb we see a red truck, with the same boxes that we have seen inside the Crashdown Café, stacked on top of the trunk. The camera focuses on the vehicle registration plate where we see the combination of yellow letters and numbers on a water green New Mexico license plate. _

_ On the truck’s bumper we see a yellow sticker with red lettering and a black drawing of a spaceship, where we read "Thanks for visiting Roswell." _

_ We hear Liz's voiceover: _

_ LIZ: It's September 27th, I'm Liz Parker and I'll never look at the stars in the same way again. _

_ The camera slowly zooms away from the scene, showing the truck, the street, and the Cafe. _

_ The camera slowly focuses on the sky where the sun shines and we read the word "The End" on the screen in white letters. _


End file.
